The Darkest Dungeon of Reamnant
by Wombag1786
Summary: When Dismas came to the manner he expected to die with redemption for his sins, but now he finds himself in the world of Reamnant. Slowly his freinds and alies make there way to him. But when the mansion horrors slowly seep into Reamnant hell is unleash. Can he and his friends old and new stop the hoard of evil or will they fall into a cespool of madness. Of the Darkest Dungeon.
1. chapter 1

**Another day another story written. So I was sick with a horrible cough. To pass the time I was playing Darkest dungeons when I realized there isn't a lot of fanfic's of Darkest dungeon ... at all even with crossover tossed in. So I figured why not add another one for the fans of this amazing game to enjoy. (I don't own Darkest Dungeons or RWBY)**

 **"There is a place, beneath those ancient ruins, in the moor, that calls out to the boldest among them... "we are the flame!" They would cry, "and Darkness fears us!" They descend, spurred on by fantasies of riches and redemption to lay bare whatever blasphemous abnormality may slumber restlessly in that unholy abyss... but the Darkness is insidious. Terror and Madness can find cracks in the sturdiest of honors, the most resolute of minds... and below, in that limitless chasm of Chaos, they will realize the truth of it. "We are not the Flame!" They will cry out, "we are the moths and we are DOOMED!" And their screams will echo amidst the pitiless cyclopean stones... Of the Darkest Dungeon."**

 **The unknown ancestor of the Ravenade Estate.**

 **In the courtyard with the Highwayman, Antiquarian, Leper, and Man At Arms were sent to kill the Countress who's vampire mosquito's have ravenged the land for there amusement and sycophants desires to serve the monstrosity and maddening thing that lives underneath the manner that once was the envy of others.**

 **"When the senses are shacken, and the soul is driven into madness, who can stand?"**

 **William Blake**

 **Dismas Pov.**

All my life I have been called many things. Thief, Murder, Brigade, The Highwayman, but now I'm about to be called a Dead Man. I thought while bleeding out on some random tombstone of some rich prick I have never heard of.

Well this sucks heh, here I am fighting an oversize maggot calling itself the Countess alone now, considering that all my friends are dead and their blood now soak's the mud surrounding this fucking courtyard. Who would have thought I died like this, that old gypsy woman was right about everyone else's death except mine. Apparently I'm suppose to die next to a bust or something like that, not by an oversize maggot.

"Dismas the fame highwaymen who is wanted for multiple counts of theft and murder, but yet left after the one mistake. You killed hundreds by your hand's alone and yet you leave the life of a successful thief all because of one mistake." She said as she slither forward like the maggot she was before she grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up to her face.

"God Damn for a supposed noblewoman her breath smells worst then the peasants." I thought as her foul breath hits my face.

"Tell me what do you fear. You clearly don't fear death, you get off on that. Oh... I know what you fear. It's this little thing that frighten's you isn't it." She holds up a locket of the two who shouldn't have been there.

"Where the hell did she get that?" I asked my self watching her dangle my beloved's locket.

"You fear the voice emminating from this little trinket. The voice of a dead mother and her son who never got to grow up and see the beauty and tranquility life has to offer, but no instead they were struck down by a thief's bullet. The irony isn't lost on you but as well as the father. Whom couldn't go to the funeral because he was wanted for killing a family in a failed stagecoach robbery gone deadly wrong." It chuckles while letting the locket swing back in forth in the foul Odorless wind of this damn place.

I was enraged to the point of strangling the bitch but even though my mind was willing the body was weak I couldn't do anything but squirm as the thing laughed while chocking me. "Heh heh heh heh." I Crocked as it stopped laughing realizing I was trying to laugh.

"What's so funny Dismas did your fragile little mind finally snapped?" It asked in a mocking tone, it loosened its grip around my neck for me to speak.

"No although I am about to snap. I have another fear and it's actually related to this moment." I crooked.

"Oh really, amuse me what do you fear more then your guilt. Is it death by someone more superior, Is it falling into madness, or is it kissing me." It mocks as it gets it head closer to hear my words.

"I ... I... I fear... they can't get your stinking cockroach blood off my clothes when they buried me." I said with Defiance as a knife that I hid in my coat sleeve fell into my hand.

 **Dismas is now stalwart**

 **"Many fall in the face of Chaos, but not this one! ... not today!"**

I quickly slit the beast jugular before it backs up its head. It dropped me as she tried to slow the bleeding from its neck. Heh heh the terror on its face was hilarious but there was no time for laughter. As soon as she dropped me I quickly grabbed ahold of my comrades purse and grab her special powder she brought with her.

I quickly inhale the dust causing my adrenaline to go crazy. I quickly ran and ducked underneath the creature's tongue as it wiped at me. I raced over to grab the old mans shield and bashed its jagged point end into its slimy and unsavory tail of the beast causing it to hollers in pain. It tried and turn around but the shield holds it in place. I began to slice at crucial artery points letting its blood seep into the accursed mud from which it stands upon. The blood from beast tail and all its other injuries my friends inflicted has caused it to slowly slouch to the ground.

The countress realizing she was going to die tryed to save itself from my wrath as it rips its human body from the slug. She squirmed and squalls as she crawled to a strange alter of some kind, while naked as her hair once clean and pristine hair was now a mess and covered in mud and blood. She began to cry and plea world's of an unknown language that I never heard of to the altar. As I got closer the alter started to glow.

"Oh no you don't you bitch." I thought before I raced forward.

As she tried to say the final word's of her chant. I quickly grabbed her and threw her onto her back. Instead of the last words of her chant leaving her mouth she silent screech in pain when my blade pierced her heart.

"When you go to hell tell em Dismas sends you." I said as my blade was pulled from her heart. She screams one last time as her body goes limp as her blood flow from her a cursed body. I sat next her as the adrenaline left my body leaving my body limp.

So I killed the beast possible saving hundreds if not millions of lives. Thought not as evil as the beast under the mansion that still dwell's, this here will have to do for my redemption. I then noticed that the shameful locket was still in her hands, I struggle to reach for it as my vision became darker by the second. I eventually grabbed it from her hand but she springs to life and gets on top of me. She then says the worlds " _jgtvd, ubdsl thbfd la Dismas ukbf hnvyszk **MELAS**_ "

I quickly pointed my custom flintlock pistol at her head and pulled the trigger. As her brain's and part of her face now covers her Brest, she fell backwards dying for third and FINAL time.

"Oh shut up I'm trying to die in peace." I crooked one last time and ready myself for death's embrace... that surprisly never came.

Now usual when you are bleeding out and your vision goes dark that should be the end, but for some reason I felt like any sense of death just fled from my body, like I was claimed by something much ... much worse.

My suspicion were right when a strange looking woman walked out of the shadows. She clearly wasn't part of the court but she seems to have the same hair style of the countess. Her skin as pale as a corpse with black evil looking veins showing, her eyes pure red like the devil skin tone matches her eye color and have some kind of smirk that clearly screams evil.

"Oh your dead aren't you. What a pity you were looking to be such a promising Allie and a great winemaker as well." The woman said in slight disappointment as she stood over the body

She then turn to me before speaking to me. "Oh and so you are the one who killed her. Some wonded human killed the Mother of The Winged Death, how embarrassing for her. Well no matter we made a deal and thus I must complete my end of the bargain."

She then aprooches me and lift me up to her height with her fingers wrapped around my neck as a black sword started to form from her hand. The world around me seems to fall apart around us and the void seems to take its place. The sword got bigger as the evil grin on her face got larger. I quickly looked around and noticed the broken sword of my Leper friend who had fallen in battle as I reached for the sword.

"Any last words human." She says as she raised the blade above her head.

"Just eight. I plan ... on dying ... but... not ... today bitch!" I said as I gripped ahold of the blade and quickly cut off her hand holding me.

Either that was pure luck that I survived or the dumbest idea that crept into my head, because as soon as I cut her hand I spiral downwards into the void as that witch screams in pain as she holds onto the stomp that used to be her hand, get further and further away into the distance. I then thought to myself "Dismas the Highwayman died killing evil incarnate. Not a bad way to die."

I closed my eyes and waited for death to take me.

After what felt like an eternity I gasp for air like I was drowning. My eyes burst wide open as I began to cough and weep like I forgotten to breath.

After finally taking a breath of air I realized I was bent over a puddle of water on the ground my reflection looked so wrong. Instead of wrinkles and bags of time on my face I saw the smooth face of youth of my teenage years.

"What in the world is going on." I thought to myself as I felt my face.

After a few minutes of feeling my younger face in this makeshift mirror I noticed in the back ground the moon. It wasn't as small as I rember it nor round but rather shattered like a broken mirror. I turned around and noticed that this moon was indeed broken. After starring at it for awhile I put my thought's together, realizing that I need more information about were I am before trying to find my way back to the estate. I quickly checked myself and sighed in relief that all my stuff was with me.

I walked out from the alleyway I was in and noticed a almost deserted street and I looked up to see a sign glowing neon called from dust to dawn. I don't know what sourcery that sign holds but if this store is allowed in this town then it's probably safe to enter.

Inside I noticed vials of different colors on the wall and weird looking flat books on racks lining up the store. I then noticed the store keeper looking at me with nervous and terrified look on his face.

"What's his deal?" I thought to myself before I realized I was wearing clothes that made me look like a thief. I pulled down my scarf and walked over to him.

"Sorry if I scared you but it seems that I am lost do you have any maps that you can sell me?" I asked politely. Thank god my voice hasn't changed. While growing up my voice constantly cracked and was high pitched.

The store keeper seems to calm down realizing that I wasn't gonna rob him. He then pointed towards the back end of the store were a more of those weird looking books were but a sign hanging from a thin rope hangs above with the words **map** on it.

"Thank's old timer." I said politely as I walked towards the maps section of the store. I then found a normal book that said 'Where's and When's of Remnant', It seems to be a map book of the world.

"Better then nothing I suppose." I said under my breath as I began to read th book.

While reading I heard the door bell ring as a girl smaller and clearly younger then me walked up to the clerk. What caught my eye was the fact she was wearing a red cloak.

Um were can I find the latest 'weapons and you' magazines?" She asked the clerk. He then pointed to the aisle right next to me.

"Thank you" She says in a pleasant tone.

She walked to the end and was looking around till she found a flat book she was looking for and started to read it while wearing weird ear cuffs.

As soon as she started reading another bell sound can be heard as a bunch of men in color matching suits walked in with one in a white suit and a horrible looking hat walked in.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a dust store open this late." He says as one of his henchmen points a weird looking gun at the old mans head.

"P-Please take the Lein and leave." He pleaded with his hands in the air.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down. We're not here for the money." He said as the henchmen were raiding the cub beets for more of those vial's.

While they were stealing I slipped out of sight not wanting to deal with this robbery. That's when I noticed one guy with a sword walking over to the girl.

"Alright kid put your hands up." A henchmen with the sword said as he pointed it towards the cloaked girl.

"Damn it. These guys look like they kill stragglers Regardless of age." I thought seeing these men calmly collect the vials from the shelf while remaining vigilant. So while one of the henchmen was trying to get the girls attention I placed my scarf over my face and quietly sneaked up behind him.

The thief finally got the girl's attention. "Are you ... robbing me?" She asked.

"Yes!" He said annoyed. I stand up behind him unaware of my presence.

"Ok but what about that guy right behind you?" She asked while pointing to me.

"Wait what?" He turns around only to see my fist before I knocked him out cold.

"Really kid? Does the term subtlety mean anything anymore?" I asked sarcastically as I turn towards the rest of the theifs who were robbing the old man still unaware of us. I crouched down behind the end of book shelf planning my next move carefully when the girl squat next to me.

"Oh so you're not with these guys?" She asked as she looked at my attire with interest.

"Most certainly not." I answered as I reached for one of my small knifes in my sleeve.

"Oh... Ok then. Stay here this will take a second." She said as she stands while taking the weird looking ear cuffs off her neck and placed them into her pouch she has on her back.

"What are you..." I couldn't finish my sentence when the girl ran up and literally pulled a huge scythe from out of nowhere and drop kick one of the thief's out the window with her as well.

"Ok I'm conflicted on who should I help, the thief's or her." I thought while watch her beat the crap out group of thief's. She was amazing, her movement was completely fluent with her weapon despite its size. That's when I noticed one thief has a gun pointed at her.

"Ok I'll help her." I thought while taking out a spare knife from my coat sleeve.

The henchman who was about to fire his weapon missed when my knife pierced his hand causing him to drop the gun and hold his hand as he bends over in pain. He looked up only to be knocked unconscious by a swift kick to the face. The girl had just noticed me saving her again, and gave a thank you nod before going back to fighting more henchmen.

"Heh no rest for the wicked." I thought before joining the fight.

 **3rd Pov**

After Dismas and the girl fought off the remaining henchmen. The leader walked outside with a brief case and stopped right next to an unconscious henchman.

"You were worth every cent, Truly you were." He said sarcastically as he dropped the cigarette from his mouth.

"Well red and wannabe thief, I think I can call this an eventful evening, and as much as I like to stick around ..." He stop mid sentence and point's his cane at the girl to which the bottom part opens up. "... I'm afraid this is were we part ways." A flare shoot's out of the cane and going right towards the girl. Dismas quickly pushes the girl to the ground as the flare barley missed his arm and the girls chest.

"You ok?" Dismas asked as he helps her up.

"I'm fine thanks." She politely answered. She then looks around for the criminal to see him climbing a ladder. She turn to the clerk who was walking out.

"You don't mind if we go after him do you?" She asked the clerk who shook his head in response. She then grabbed Dismas around the waist and pointed her weapon at the ground.

"What are yo..." the girl fire's off her gun at the ground, sending her and a panicking Dismas through the air. They landed on the roof. Dismas fell to his knees.

"Kid don't do that again please." He said while heavily breathing.

"Sorry about that." She said cutely before turning back to the thief.

"Hey!" She called out to the thief.

"Persistent..."He said annoyed as a bullhead appears from behind him.

Dismas was stunned by the flying machine but he regained his thoughts as he turns towards the thief who walked inside an open door. He turn around and reached into his pocket and throws a red vial at there feet.

"End of the line, Red and Theif." He says as he aims his cane at the vial. Dismas knowing what he was about to do pulls out his flintlock pistol and quickly aims it at the thief. With one shot the the ball hits the thief right in he arm. He steps back in pain from the led ball penetrating his arm.

"Ugh How is that possible?!" He Shouted before aiming again at the vial with his other hand while his good hand covered the bleeding hole in his arm. Dismas quickly grabbed the girl and pulls her away from the vial before the thief took the shot.

The shot hits the vial causing an explosion sending concrete explosions everywhere but the debris stoped in mid air and the flame turn purple.

"What the hell?" Dismas thought as he got up.

 **Dismas Pov**

A woman in a purple cape came out of nowhere and started moving a riding crop around like a wand. Maybe she's a witch I don't know what the hell is going on anymore.

An another person took the place of the thief and now was shooting fire from her hand. The witch was using the debris as cover and as a protective at the same time. This went on back and forth till the fire witch got a massive ball of fire in her hand and threw's at the girl. I quickly grabbed the girl pulling her out of the way of the fire ball and falling back onto the rooftop. As we fell I had one more ball already loaded so I shot at the women seemingly missing her but I was not intending of hitting her.

"Thanks again." She said sweaty before she picks her self up. She then turns before activating her scythe into a rifle and started firing at the fire witch. She blocked the bullets before that strange looking machine turn around and flew off.

"God damn it, they got away. (Sigh) Hey kid you alright?" I asked as I turn around to see her over by the other woman.

"Your a Huntress!" I heard the little girl said in amazement.

"Can I have your autograph?" She said with an awe-stricken face.

"Wait a what?" I said under my breath.

 **Else where in Vale**

A night club is literally burning down as two muscular women watch from the sidelines, slightly intoxicated from earlier.

"Well talk about on the house." A blonde teen said while standing next to a Redhead teen who was holding onto a glaive.

"Yes but I wish they would put up more of a fight." She responds. Then three police cruisers shows up.

"Ok nobody move this is the VPD." The police officer said as they pointed there stun guns at them.

"Well ready for round two Yang?" The redhead says while cracking her knuckles.

"You seriously want to fight the police... ah screw It your on Boudica. Who ever knocks down the most police must buy the winner the next round of drinks." Yang says while cracking her neck.

"It's a deal then." Boudica says with a smirk. The two berserker's charged straight at the twenty police officers.

 **Hello everybody wombag1786 here.**

 **Ok that's the first chapter hope y'all enjoy it. So the Highway man met Ruby an another Darkest dungeon cast met Yang this should be interesting. Also almost forgot to mention this but, Dismas has a bandit overcoat, thunder and lightning, bloodied neckerchief, gunslinger buckle, and know a shameful locket. He also is carraring 500 gold coins, and a few rare gems on him as well. I'll talk about the other guest equipment in the next chapter. Leave a comment on how to improve or your thoughts on the story. Rember to Fav and follow.**

 **This is wombag1786 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon**

 **No matter how much you think you love somebody, you'll step back when the pool of there blood edges up to close.**

 **Chuck Palahniuk**

 **Dismas Pov**

I'm now sitting in a cell with the girl from the store girl. The same girl I saved countless times during the robbery. Great this is just great. Im probably going to hang but why did they bring the girl in with me.

"Um excuse me, um Mr. thief what are we going to do?" The girl asked nervously.

"What do mean, also stop calling me thief I haven't robbed anyone in years." I answer annoyedly.

"I mean what do you think is going to happen to us?" The girl answer's nervously.

"Well usual when I get captured I just wait for my golden opportunity to escape, but why they brought you here is beyond me Red." I answered with a gruff. The room was silent for a minute before the girl stopped having the nervous look on her face and calmed down.

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose." She chirpy's. She placed out her hand to shake mine.

"Dismas. And no I don't have a last name." I replyed by shaking her hand.

The door flew open as that same witch enters the room. She walked over with a weird glass tablet in her hand.

"I hope that you realize your actions will not be taken lightly. The both of you put yourself' sand others in danger." She stated as she placed her glass tablet in her pocket.

"They started and Dismas only dress like a thief." Ruby pleaded.

"Oh please I wouldn't be caught dead in their clothing." I retorted.

"Enough the both of you." She said loudly. She then regained her composure.

"If It were up to me the two of you, would be sent home with a pat on the back..." Ruby smiled happily "... and a slap on the wrist." She finished by slapping her riding crop against the table. I kept my composure while Ruby flinch.

Ok so if we were to receive a slap on the wrist and a pat on the back then why are we here. "Lady your point is?" I Asked.

"My Point is the both of you would have been sent home... but someone would like to meet the both of you." She said as she stepped aside letting in a man. He had silver grey hair, small specticals and a strange green suit. He also happened to be holding a plate of... cookies?

"Ruby Rose... you have silver eyes." He said calmly before turning to me. "And who are you if I may ask?"

"My name is Dismas and I don't have any last name if you are going to ask." I replyed while studying him.

"Do you have any identification we can use to prove who you say you are." He asked while sipping from his mug.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out an old folded piece of paper. "This may be outdated but this is the best you get." I replyed handing it over.

The green man looked at the paper. "Hum I see, Dismas was it, how outdated is this?" He asked as he folded the paper and handed it back to me.

"Two or three years. I lost count." I explained While placing the paper into my coat pocket.

"Well Dismas your story seems to check out for now. I would like to talk with you and another in a moment later on. Miss Goodwitch would you bring Mr Dismas to our other estrange guest while I talk with Ms Rose in private." He said as the witch nods her head. I got up from my chair and walked to Glynda as she pulls out a key and uncuff's me.

"If you were to follow me." She said as I followed her out the door. Before I walked outside I turned around.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs Rose, have a lovely evening." I said before heading out the door. She said

"It was nice meeting you too Dismas." Ruby said as I left.

I was brought down a hall passing by a bunch of officer's who looked like they fought a bear. They were covered in bruises, missing teeth, and some needed crouches.

"What the hell hapen tho them" I wondered as we walked into another interrogation room with a very familiar red head teen.

She was wearing leather hide with a metal belt around her waist and blue war paint over her right eye. Her arms were practically deadbolted to the table. She gave a feral snarle at Glynda but when she saw me her eyes went wide.

"Wait a second... Dismas is that you?" Boudica says with excitement.

"Boudica. Why... what... how you get here?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"You two know each other?" Glynda asked with her eyebrow raised.

"We're friends from work?" I replied while picking her locks with a paper clip I 'borrowed'.

I unlocked her cuffs from the table only for her to get up and head-butt me. Glynda pulled out her riding crop and immediately got into a defensive stance.

"Wait a moment!" I said with my hand over a bloody nose.

"That's just how she says hello where she comes from. Trust me it's a lot worst when she says goodbye." I said picking myself up.

"Mr Dismas, are you aware mrs Boudica injures multiple officers. Some of them are currently in the hospital with broken backs and missing ears." She replied sternly.

"If there still alive then they are lucky usual when she fights its to the death." I said as I pulled up a seat next her.

"I see, regardless she didn't killed any of them and some are corrupt and were under investigation so we will let this slide. For now." She Said as she use her riding crop to levitate a chair closer to her.

"Holy crap she's a witch." Boudica shouted while standing up into a defensive stance, while Glynda gave her a strange look.

"Boudica we literally fought an oversize rotting pig this isn't the weirdest thing we seen so lighten up." I said while rolling my eyes.

She calmed down as Glynda gave us an even weirder look. We waited awhile till the man in green came through those doors.

"Ah Ms Boudica is out of her cuffs I presume it has something to with you Mr Dismas." The old man said before sitting down next to Glynda.

"Yea these locks here are pretty bad." I Said while still holding my bloody nose.

"Mr Dismas are you alright? Did something happen?" He asked me, while handing me a handkerchief.

"Sir she head-butted him. Apparently this is a custom of saying hello where she grew up." Glynda replied.

"Really then how does she say goodbye." Ozpin asked.

"Oh crap not again." I thought as the world slowed down and a sinister grin grew on her face. Before I could move away Boudica quickly sucker punched me in my royal jewels as I fell out of my chair, in so much pain.

"Depends. If they are a lover or just handsome then I would kiss them, but if they are a friend like Dismas just demonstrated then that's what would happen." Boudica replyed cheerfully.

"I see. Are you alright Mr Dismas." He asked as I got up back onto my seat.

"Trust me I had way worse then this." I explained trying to hide my pain from these people.

"Well with that out of the way what do you want from us." Boudica interrupt's rudely

"Well were to begin. Ah yes, about two hours ago a woman carrying a huge glaive walks into a bar and managed to defeat two ex assassins with out any aura then preceded to fight off the entire Vale police force bare handed with a newly accepted student of mine. Then one hour later the infamous criminal Roman Torchwick made an attempted robbery of a local store only to be stopped by a girl who is clearly overqualified to be at a combat school, and a formal thief armed with outdated weapons that somehow managed to do this." He stated as he pulls out a glass tablet and pulls up what looks like a moving picture of what has transpired an hour ago.

"I shot him your point is?" I asked chalking up this moving picture to be another weird thing about this place.

"Mr Dismas. Torchwick isn't a normal thief he is an ex-Huntsman who have unfortunately used his ability he has learn for a life of crime. When you shot him not only did it penitrate his arm but his aura as well. This is nothing compared to the fact I search every known file about anything that mentions you and yet you don't exist anywhere." He finished while taking a sip from his mug.

We both gave him a weird look. "Ok I'm so confused about what is going on. I'm pretty sure people know about our actions at the Ravenade Estate." Boudica Said.

"Another thing there are no records of any property called the Ravenade Estate." The green man said to our disbelief.

This has to be a sick Joke. Who hasn't heard about the Infamous Ravenade Estate ruins under the moon. Wait a second our moon doesn't look like a cracked egg it's whole. Then it struck me why everything looks so different and why there are no records of the Ravenade Estate.

"Huh guess listening to Paracuse ramblings about scientific theory's actually will come in handy." I thought.

"Listen mr um..."

"Ozpin and I also don't have a last name" he replied.

"Ok Ozpin you may lock us up in the mad house for this but I believe we ain't from your world." This intreiged Ozpin

"Go on."

"Before I start. We should let you know our tale is not for the faint of heart. There are something that still haunts me no matter how much I drink to forget." I stated as I shutter at the thought of all the deaths I witnessed.

"Mr Dismas I constantly have to live with the blood of children who died while in training. My point is you don't get to live this long with a faint heart" He said in a series no nonsense face. I sighed before telling him my tale of Eldridge horror of my world.

I told him about our world and how we were hired to fight the horrors of Ravenade Estate. From the Ruins to the weald. I didn't hold back any details about the swine folk, cultus, and the maddening Monstrosity that took place in the depths of that foreboding manner. I then came to part about the newest villa beast to hunt down the land. The Crimson Court When Ozpin stoped me.

"The Crimson court you say?" Ozpin asked with interest in his eye.

"Yes why do you ask?" I questioned

"Sorry but it's something I haven't heard in a long time please tell us what is this Crimson Court." Ozpin said while swirling his mug.

"Last I check the Court was once made up of nobility who were nothing more then a bunch of unbridled hedonism degenerate's who lust for intoxicating degeneracy in its most potent form. One day a bewitching predictor snuck in unnoticed among the tittering sycophants and charmed the host half mad. So he plan to rid himself of this thing in a grand display of sadistic sport. Once the deed was done he set to work hanging her above a bowl of wine and letting her tainted blood seeped into the finest wines and spirits." I paused to see the look of disgust on Glynda face while Ozpin seems to be holding his poker face very well.

"As soon as the guest taste that forbidden tannin they turn on each other in a orgy of in describe frenzy, soaking the mud with there tainted blood. The party members died that night, but there influenced still can be felt and to those who are unlucky can be inflicted physically. Some of the party members still wear talk, and act like nobility but under their clothing there nothing more then oversize mosquitos who find pleasure in the act of sadistic murder and torture. The only difference between them before and after is the fact they are no longer human." I finished

"Well it's not the first time someone brought up the legend of the Crimson Court but the way you say it sounds more like you witnessed this horror first hand." He said while finishing his drink

"Yea I wasn't at that party but I did come face with there ... remains." I said not wanting to think about that lurking gator. There was a few seconds of silence before Ozpin chimes in.

"You convinced me. So if you are from another world then what will you do?" He asked.

"Well we... will... um. Yea I have no idea what to do." Boudica said in defeat.

"Well I may have an idea that will benefit the both of us." He said as he sat back in his chair. Me and Boudica looked at him with curiosity.

"You see I run a school that trains young minds into warriors that will one day protect the world we live in from beast we call Grimm." Ozpin said

"If you agree to not kill or maim any student attending the school, and get a passing grade while not breaking any school policy's and rules. Then I'll let you stay at the school. Until you ether find a way back home or made peace with your past and become apart of this world." He said as stands up and holds out his hand for us to agree to.

"Wait there is a school were we learn to fight monsters? This sounds like the kind of school I would want to attend what about you Dis?" Boudica said with a grin.

I hate it when she calls me this but what the hell this could be my redemption I seek. "Ok I'll attend but you have to get the charges against Boudica..."

"Oh and my friend as well. She knows how to keep up." Boudica interrupts.

"... fine, and Boudica's friend charges dropped also give us a place to stay for the night before attend your school." I said to him as I shaked his hand.

"That can be arranged Mr Dismas." He said as he led us out of the Room.

 **Elsewhere in Vale**

 **3rd Pov**

"Ahhh son of a ..." Torchwick screamed in pain as a White Fang Doctor removes the bullet from his arm.

"How did he do it my aura stopped multiple bullets with ease but that just went through me like paper!" He screamed in pain and confusion.

"Ouch That looks painful." A sadistic woman in the shadow said while overlooking the operation.

"How was he able to do that?" Torchwick asked as the doc finished his work.

"I don't know maybe it's his semblance or something. Regardless we got what we came for." She said as she open the brief case only to see it leaking Dust all over the floor.

"What the, how?" She asked in a rage. As she stared to burns the case handel, she noticed a hole in the case. She calmed herself down and looked closely at the hole.

"Oh you cheeky basterd." She says before burning the case.

"Roman I need you to dig up anything on this man in a red scarf." She said while walking away as Torchwick places on a new white shirt.

"That wannabe Thief is going to regret what he did to me." Torchwick said under his breath as he plots different methods on killing him slowly.

 **Back with Dismas ... the next morning.**

The night before. Ozpin and Glynda escorted Dismas and Bouldica to a hotel thirty minutes away from the bullhead station. On the way to the hotel Ozpin explained a basic history of Remnant including information about the four kingdoms, Dust, Grimm, and Faunus as well as the White Fang. After they dropped both of them off at there room, they were left to themselves with the promise of being at the station at 12:30. Dismas clean his gun, knifes and short sword then undressed into his undergarment before falling asleep. Bouldica took a bath and started to celebrating the fact she was the first of her family to attend a pristine school (actually any school for that mater) by drinking from a homemade flasks before sleeping in the nude.

They both woke up around the same time to an annoying bleeping sound. They soon found out it was a clock but Boudica destroyed it before Dismas could check the time. So he checked his pocket watch before realizing that it was 12:20 and they both begin to panicked.

Both Dismas and Boudica were sitting at the station grumbling about there unlucky morning. First off when they woke up 'late'. They didn't had enough time to get dressed proper, so Dismas ran through the street slowly placing on his clothes while Boudica didn't bother placing any on. They nearly hit a few cars, bumped and ran over a few people and finally tripped and fell down the stairs only to find out they were two hours... early.

"Well this suck's." Dismas said while placing on his boots.

"Heh relax Dis it wasn't that bad. Besides that, was bloody hilarious when you crashed into a ... um what are they called again." Boudica was snapping her fingers trying to remember what the other species were called.

"Faunus?" Dismas answer's.

"Oh yeah it was bloody hilarious to see you trip on your scarf and fall onto the Blonde cat Faunus." She laughed while placing on her belt.

"Not as funny as the fact that you ran through downtown Vale... Naked." Dismas Deadpanned.

"Oh whatever like they never seen a girl naked before. She said in defense.

"Um actually I don't think most of them have." Dismas remarked. This made Boudica roll her eyes.

"Whatever Dis." She said before she began to sharpen her glaive.

They both sat there in peace as one by one kids around there now new age started to fill up the station as time went on. Eventually the bullhead came in overhead and locked itself into the station. As the ramp opens up, the students then begin to board it.

"Well Boudica once more into the unknown." Dismas said nervously as he slowly made it up the ramp.

"Nothing ventured nothing gain." She replied nervously as well. As they enter the bullhead they sat down and waited until the doors closed and the Bullhead took off.

 **30 minutes later**

 **Dismas Pov**

"I have sinned all my life. I believe I'm going to hell one day, but if there was any other time I will fly like an angel now would be the time." I thought to myself while looking out the window admiring the view.

"I fought unspeakable horror's just to see this view and I have to say this is definitely worth it. Nothing can ruin this nothing a- ("wait Dismas is that you?" Cried a chirpy voice) -t all." I turn around only for a girl to tackle me, and of course it was Ruby.

"Oh my god it is you. I thought you were going to prison and, wait... what are you doing on this Bullhead?" She asked while still hugging me.

"Ahem. Am I in the middle of something?" A blonde girl said over us.

Ruby got off me and then this Blonde walked over and helped me up. "Oh right, Dismas this is my older sister Yang. Yang this is my friend in crime Dismas." Ruby chirped.

"Wait you mean the thief who saved you?" Yang said surprised. She then took a look at my appearance taking note of my build and clothes.

"Well why didn't you say he's a looker for a thief." She flirted.

"Yang!" Ruby pouted

"Ruby I'm not a thief, I'm a highwayman. There is a difference." I said annoyedly.

"Oh really hot stuff what's the difference?" She again flirted only this time she showed a bit of Cleavage. I was about to say why but of course Boudica shows up out of nowhere and turns Yang around and head-butts.

"EK Yang!" Ruby dived to the ground and helped Yang up while her nose was bleeding.

"Why would you do th..." Yang then heads-butt's Boudica knocking her down... why'll laughing?

"Ha ha ha it is good to see you too Yang." Boudica says wiping the blood off her nose as she got up.

"Wait what?" Me and Ruby said in sync.

"Heh heh heh. You definitely know how to party Boud." Yang replied while wiping the blood off her nose.

"Wait what?" Me and Ruby again said in sync.

"Well tell me any time you want to party like a true warrior and I'll bring it on." Boudica said before grasping hands with Yang as they tried to overpower the other.

"Well I'll try to bring more Punch." Yang joked.

"I'm sorry but Boudica when did you and Yang meet?" I asked with curiosity.

"Oh last night I found myself outside a night club with strange music so I went to the bar and then Yang here came in and one thing led to another and we became friend's in jail." She finished as she fist bump Yang.

"Yeah thank Oum those cops were corrupt otherwise I would have an earful from Dad or at least more." Yang said.

"So Boudica how come you know dark and brooding here?" Yang asked

"Who Dismas. We are work buddies with benefits sometimes." She said slightly sinisterly at the end.

"Wait So you robbed people that's horrible shame on the both of you." Ruby said disappointed.

"Ruby we worked together after I gave up my life of crime." I Said while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Ooooohhhhh. So what did you do after the Thief life?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby I'm going to say this once I'm a Highwayman and also you wouldn't believe me nor should you." I said cryptically.

"Hu dark brooding and cryptic. Kinda sounding like a vampire." Yang joked only for me and Boudica to give her a look of distaste.

"Please don't call us vampires, let's just leave it at we ran into something more realistic." Boudica said with a shutter.

Yang was about to ask but then the screen of the local news turns off and mrs Goodwitch appears "Hello and welcome to Beacon academy."

"Who is that?" Yang asked

"I am Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh"

Glynda then gave a speech about the new generation of Huntsman and how it's our job to keep the peace.

I didn't listen but until Ruby went wide eye at the end and looked out at the School wide eyed in amazement.

"I guess home isn't to far after all." Ruby said with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

I know what's it like to leave home early or at least my version of it. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me with a tear starting to form in her eye.

"Hey it's not the place but the people that make it Home." I said in a comforting tone.

"Thanks" She said while wiping away her tear. The tender moment was interrupted when a kid vomit gets onto Yang's shoe. Ruby and Yang, started to freak out while me and Boudica looked onwards.

"Heh reminds you of the old days don't ya." She Said reminiscing.

"Yeah it sure does." I replied before turning to watch Beacon get closer and closer.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

 **So for those who couldn't guess who was the lady with Yang the night before it was the Helliona character and she was armed with wolf Pelt, Battle Tested Glaive, Double edge pendant, and heaven's and Devil Hairpin. She also is Carrying 250 gold war paint, and a homage flask. She is also for my story she does not have a lovers relationship with Dismas more or less they have a friend's with benefits relationship at best and a feral wolf's personal chew toy at worst. They basically have a love hate relationship but other then that no they never dated ... sober at least. Leave a comment about how to improve the story or any questions about it. Remember to Fav and follow the story.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody Wombag1786 here**

 **I'm back from Vacation and with that I have three chapters written. One for all three of the story's threat I have written. So enjoy the chapter. I don't own RWBY or Darkest dungeon. Remember to fav/fol and comment your ideas for or improvement of the story.**

 **I find myself that the sensation of myself as an ego inside a bag of skin is really a hallucination.**

 **Alan Watts**

 **3RD pov**

The bullhead just docked with the station letting the students off the bullhead. The blonde knight ran out first to the nearest trash can were he proceeded to vomit. The students from the bullhead then started to pour out onto the campus grounds.

As the crowd of students walked to the campus the view turns to Ruby and Yang followed by Boudica and Dismas as they walked onto the campus court yard. When the group came up to the gates the girls marvel by the structure of the campus while Dismas on the other hand stares at the Beacon tower with out emotion, as he stared deeply at the tower he started to hallucinate.

 **Dismas** **pov**

The campus looked familiar. It's pleasant and beautiful looking structure turn to rubble and decay. ("Dismas. Hay Dismas are you alright.") The tower half hardly fell apart with a crimson red glint pouring out and slowly a maddening sound erupts from the tower. ("Hay Dismas you still in there?") a Eldridge abomination started pulling itself from the tower. ("Bloody hell Dis, hold on a second. This should work like the last time") I looked in horror as the creator was about to roar when Boudica's fist appeared and knocked me flat. I blinked a few times before realizing that I have a bloody nose and now on the ground.

"Ouch what the hell Boudica?" I asked as I hold the my nose. I looked up at her and noticed the campus was back to normal and Yang and Ruby was standing next her. Yang was giggling while Ruby looked at me with a worried face.

"You ok Dismas you blanked out there for a second?" Ruby asked. I then shook my head while holding my nose.

"When you spaced out Boudica though it was a good idea to punched you to get your attention." Ruby said while rolling her eyes.

"Oh relax Ruby. This happens to him all the time. He doesn't come out of it unless you surprise him, to wake him, up." Boudica says as she helped me up.

"Ugg Boudica, do you have to punch me that hard." I asked as she gave a sadistic smile.

"Yes. Yes I do unless you rather have me kiss you instead." This cause Yang to burst into a louder laughter while Ruby became flustered and walked slightly away to ignore the awkward moment.

"No!" I shout while blushing like crazy.

"I mean no thank you Boudica being punched in the face is much more preferable." I said as I quickly composed myself. Both Yang and Boudica laughed at my expense while Ruby disappear for a moment.

After a few minutes I then noticed that Ruby is gone. "Um guys where is Ruby?" I asked.

The girls stopped laughing and looked around for Ruby. We then heard her sequel in joy ahead of us, we looked over to see Ruby was currently looking around with glitter and joy in her eyes at strangers weapons.

"What's up with her?" I ask as I pointed to Ruby. Yang then began to sigh in disbelief as she shook her head.

"She is a complete weapons dork." She said while rolling her eyes before walking over to her.

"Oh my gosh Yang, that kid has a collapse staff and she got a fire sword." Ruby then began to trail off about the different weapons the kids had to illiterate Yangs point. Yang again sighs before grabbing her sister before she closely inspect and admire another persons weapon.

"Heh she is like that creepy caretaker when ever new adventures shows up, except more fun and gleeful and less ... depressing." Boudica said as she stand next to me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Ruby and yang while they talked about making friends.

"Heh you know she does kind of reminds me of our friends back at the estate." I thought as we got closer.

"Yea I agre..." I didn't had a chance to finish my sentence before a huge crowd of people ran me over, confused Ruby, and stealing Yang.

"You alright Dis?" Boudica asked as she lift me back up onto my feet with one hand. I was going to answer her before I noticed Ruby falling backwards onto someone's luggage and now she is being shouted at by some girl in white.

"Yea I'm fine." I answer as I shakes off the dust from the stampede.

"Great I'm going to check on Yang you help Ruby with the crabby girl." Boudica said before leaving me confused and dazed. I tried to reach out for her but she was already gone leaving me alone with the crabby girl and Ruby.

"Ugg here we go again." I muttered as I slip my scarf over my face before casually sneaking over to Ruby and the white girl. I quietly snuck around the girl, God does she go on.

"This dust was mined from the Schnee quarry!" She started while shaking a broken container to close to Ruby's nose. She then started to ramble on about how dangerous it is without knowing what she was doing to Ruby's nose. As she started to going into her rant I noticed Ruby on the verge of sneezing, oh that's not good.

"... Sinking in. What do you have to say for yourself..." Ruby let out an explosive sneeze that almost burn the crabby girls face off. So I quickly swiped at her legs causing her to fall into my arms as I moved my head out of the way of Ruby's explosive sneeze, letting the fire, ice, and electricity buzz inches by my head.

"You ok Ruby?" I asked as she wiped her nose.

"Yea (sniff) I'm fine." She answers.

"Ah, eh hem." I heard the crabby girls voice. I looked down to see the girl in my arms, She had platinum blonde hair, milk white eyes with a scar across her left eye and blushing like crazy.

"You dolt let me go right now!" She said rudely. I rolled my eyes and dropped her before walking over to Ruby.

"Hey Dismas! You didn't had to do that." Ruby said with a surprised and disappointed look on her face.

"Yea give It about five second's before you retract your case." I said while counting down with my fingers from five. When my fingers got to zero the crabby girl was back up and began to pout.

"You ingrate ruffian don't you have any idea who I am." She shouted right on queue to illustrate my point.

"An angry brat who's crying over something she asked for. Am I correct princess?" I answer rhetorically with a smug Grin under my scarf.

"She's a heiress actually." Another girl in Black answers as she walked up to the girl in white with one of her vials in hand. "Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust company, one of the largest producer of energy propellant in the world."

The girl now known as Weiss got up into my face with a smug look on her face. "Finally some one who recognize me. Now then Dismas was it, I believe you owe me an apology for dropping me." She said smugly with her eyes closed like she was expecting something.

"Yea I'm going to stop you right there princess." I deadpanned her as I push her out of the way to her shock of not caring, and look straight at the girl in black who looked at me inquisitively like she was studying me.

"If she is an heiress then I'm guessing her family had some shady history, rumors, backdoor dealing's?" I asked only to get a slap on the back of the head by Ruby.

I turn my head to look down at her, she was making a pouty face but she was way to cute and innocent to be taken seriously. "Dismas that's not nice to..."

"Actually..." The girl in black interrupted. "He's right, the Schnee family have a history of back door deals and controversial labor force." She finished.

"My point exact Ruby. Never trust the nobility until you know them personally because in the end they can be more sadistic or unpleasant then the ingrate ruffian." I said while air quoting that last part, that really pissed off Weiss.

"Wha-how dare you-nerve of-ugh!" She stomped over and snatched the vial from the girl in black before storming off in defeat.

"I'll promise we will make this up to you one day!" Ruby shouted towards Weiss who was now walking towards the school.

"Wait what do you mean by we?" I asked as she gave my again cute angry face.

She then turn around to face the girl in Black. "Any ways I'm guessing I'm not the only one having a rough first day..." We both noticed the girl was gone.

Damn I got to keep a close eye on her if she is going to be around I said mentally while Ruby slumped to the ground in a depressed state. She mutters to herself about something when I noticed in the corner of my eye the same blonde kid who was vomiting from earlier walking over to her. He stopped and held out his hand to help Ruby.

"Hey... I'm Jaune." He said while picking up Ruby.

"I'm Ruby and that is Dismas." She said while pointing to me. He must of not noticed me because when he turned around he was taken back by my appearance. He kind of reminds me of Reynauld if he were blonde and less muskier.

"Um sorry if I didn't noticed you there." He said sheepishly.

"No problem I get that a lot." I said while walking over to him as I pulled down my scarf revealingly my face. I then hold out my hand to shake his.

"Um sorry to ask this but did anyone ever tell you look like a thief?" he says as he held out his hand shake mine only for me to retract mine on that comment.

"Did any one tell you it's rude to call someone a thief, vomit boy." I said with sarcasm while a vein in my head twitched.

"He prefers the term Highwayman." Ruby whispers into Jaune's ear.

"What's a highwayman?" He asked for Ruby to shrug as an answer.

 **30 minutes later**

We walked around the school for a bit as Jaune told us about why motion sickness is a common problem. Admittedly yes he was true about the motion sickness it took me a year for me to get onto a horses without vomiting but I'm not going to tell them that.

"Well, the name's Jaune Ark. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue ladies love it." He said with confidence.

"Do they?" Ruby asked skeptically.

"They will! Well I-I hope they will. My momma away says... Oh never mind." He said in defeat.

That was pretty pathetic I thought as we kept on walking. Ruby was probably thinking the same thing so she change the subject by bringing out her weapon.

"So I got this thing." She said as she pulled out her Crescent Rose. Jaune looked in amazement at Ruby's weapon.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" He asked in awe.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle." She chirped.

"A whaa?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"It's also a gun" I said as Ruby cocked Crescent Rose to illustrate my point.

"Ohh that's cool." He said as he stared at the rifle. He then turn to me "Hay Dismas what kind of weapon do you have?"

"Actually yea I been meaning to ask. What weapon do you have Dismas?" Ruby asked as she holstered her weapon.

I first pulled out my short sword lighting and my custom flintlock pistol Thunder. "This sword is called lightning because of the special metal in this blade cause it to be lighter and stronger giving the impression that I'm waving around air while my true pride and joy comes from my custom flint lock pistol Thunder." I said as I gave my pistol to Jaune while Ruby was examining lighting with a keen and absorbent eye.

"Huh, kind of expecting something more glamorous." Jaune deadpanned as he handed me back thunder. A vein in my head twitched before I calmly took the gun then aimed and shot an apple a few yards away from us with out looking away from Jaune's face.

"It's not how glamorous our weapons are but how deadly we become when we use them. I said in a dark tone causing Jaune to shrivel a bit. Ruby on the other hand looked at Thunder with great interest.

"Oh can I see your flintlock." She said with glitter practically pouring from her eyes.

I was a bit hesitate on giving Ruby Thunder but after giving me puppy dog eyes that felt like they pierced my soul I reluctantly handed her Thunder. She then began to inspect it closely like a hawk on its pray. I thought she was going to make a comment about how outdated my flintlock is but instead she berated me with questions about how it worked.

"What kind of metal do you use at fist glance it looks like gold but yet isn't, ("Ruby.") what kind of bullets does it shoot, oh wait (Ruby!") what is this black powder in the grip and why do you load one bullet at a time isn't that (RUBY!") dangerous." She then began to ramble twenty questions per second.

"RUBY!" I shouted finally getting her to stop with her questions to both me and Jaune's relief.

"Look I'll answer three of your question and only three. So take it slowly." I sighed while holding up three fingers.

"Ok first question what is the metal alloy called, second what is this black powder, and why do you use one shot that seems practically suicidal." She asked in a more calmer and slower tone.

"Ok first off I don't know what the metal is called all I know is the alloy causes the ammo to shot straight and far. The black powder is called gunpowder, it acts like a like a firing mechanism so when ever I shoot I don't have to apply more gunpowder so I load the round pull back the flint then shoot." I then placed my thunder and lightening away before answering her last question "Finally I was on the other side of the law for most my life so I had to learn to make every round count cause a wanted criminal can't just walk into store and buy bullets. I can update it when ever I want but I learn to fight around this flaw and I'm very custom to this." I said as I finish her questions for now.

"Wait you were a criminal?" Jaune asked as he was taken back by this.

"A Highwayman is a criminal Jaune." I then walked closer to Jaune who had taken a defensive position. I came face to face with I looked him in the eye and he starred into mine. I then quickly moved forward to make him flinch but instead falls onto his ass to my amusement.

I began to laugh at him when Ruby again slaps me in the back of the head. I turn around rubbing the back of my head to see Ruby pouting.

"Not funny Dismas." She said in a cute angry voice. ("Is she even possible of saying insults without sounding adorable?")

"Oh relax Ruby I was just only joking." I said before turning to help Jaune up.

"Look Jaune I haven't been wanted by the law for years now so relax." I said in a reassuring tone.

"He telling the truth Jaune, just yesterday he saved my life from criminals." She said with a tone of childhood innocence. Jaune looked at Ruby then me before he sighs.

"If you were a bad guy then I guess you wouldn't be here. So I'll trust you for now." Jaune said as he regain his composure. I nod my head before we continued walking aimlessly for a few minutes.

"Ssssssoooo Jaune. What about you Jaune what kind of weapon do you have?" Ruby said as she broke the silence.

"Well I have this sword" he said as Ruby oooohhhhed as he pulled the sword from his sheath.

"Yea I also have this shield." He said he pulls his scabbard from his belt and turn it into a shield with a Crescent moon symbol on it.

"ooohhh what else does it do?" Ruby asked

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can... put it away." He said disappointed at the end.

"Wouldn't it still weigh the same despite the change in size?" I asked with one brow raised.

"Yea it does." He said in a dejected tone. This causes Ruby to started giggling.

"Well I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ruby said

"Wait you made that?!" Jaune said in surprise. I'm honestly as surprised as Jaune.

"Damn Ruby that is impressive." I said while clapping.

"Thanks Dismas but it's really not that special everyone made their own weapons at signal, didn't you made yours there as well Jaune?" Ruby chirped.

Jaune then began to look down in depression. "It's a hand me down from my great-great-great-great grandfather's grandfather. Before it what's you see here today it use to be a great sword in some kind of holy war before braking in half in a battle against pure evil itself. After it broke he had it reforge into a short sword for his son. After words it's been handed down from one decedent to another. Each one accomplishing a great feat even greater then the last one. Now it's my turn, I just hope I can uphold my family's legacy." Jaune said as he sighs.

"That sounds like a ancient family heirloom. Well I like it not many people have an appreciation for the classic's these days." Ruby chirped.

"Yea the classic." Jaune chuckles nervously.

"So Dismas why do you continue to dress like a thief?" Jaune asked only to quickly backed off when I gave a hateful look while reaching into my coat to prove a point.

"Easy Dismas."Ruby said as she got between Jaune and me.

"What Jaune meant to say was why you look like a highwayman. Also what is a highwayman?" Ruby asked.

"Perhaps I'll tell you later but all you need to know is I'm no longer wanted by any law enforcement for the last three years." I said cryptically to there annoyance and disappointment they let it go.

We walked a few more steps before I realized something. "Um guys. do any of us know where we are walking to?"

 **Beacon Lobby**

After backtracking and following the sound of people talking in huge a huge crowd. We were looking around to we heard the familiar call from Ruby's sister.

"Ruby, Dis over here! I saved us a spot" Yang called out while waving us down.

"Oh hey I-I got to go, see you after the ceremony." Ruby said as she left walking over to Yang. Jaune tried to say something but she was already gone.

"We will talk later Jaune, oh by the way if you see a beautiful red head with a ponytail keep you distance when you say hello trust me on this she hurts people who aren't prepared." I said as I left him even more confused then before.

 **3RD Pov**

"Wait what do you mean Dism... Oh great he's gone to. Huh I wonder what he means by watch out for Redhead's with ponytails." Jaune said to himself before walking away with a redhead with a ponytail in Greek armor standing right behind him.

Dismas catches up with Ruby as she was telling her about how she exploded.

"Hey Ruby how was your first day going little sister?" Yang said as Boudica stand right next to her.

"You mean since you and Boudica ditched me and Dismas and I exploded." Ruby answers rhetorically.

"Yikes meltdown already, and here I thought you could keep my dearest sister safe Dis." Yang said sarcastically.

"No she actually exploded almost blew the face off some bratty girl, who was very... vocal about me saving her." I answered.

"What do you mean by that Dismas?" Boudica asked.

"You remember those aristocrats we experience in the courtyard. Think of them except less buggy and more bitchier then the court duke when he drank that barrel of wine." Dismas said as he went on and on about Weiss being a bitch. Halfway through his rant Ruby's eyes widen as the screen from Dismas torn slowly around revealing Weiss there looking madder.

"Further more I have met peasant whores who are more infected then a maggot infested corpse that are much... better behave... She's standing right behind me isn't she?" Dismas asked as the Ruby shook her head.

 **Dismas Pov**

I turn around to see Weiss practically boiling with rage.

"How dare you insult me you degenerate ruffian. And you!" She then turn to Ruby causing her to somehow jump up into my arms.

"If it wasn't for this degenerate we would have been blown off the cliff!" She shouted while pointing at Ruby.

"Oh my Oum, you really did explode." Yang said sarcastically.

"Heh Kinda reminds me of this one friend who was messing with chemicals, and it caused her clothes to explode right off her." Boudica whispered into Yangs ear.

"Oh can we use the same chemical's on the ice Queen when she isn't look." Yang snickers

"Shut it the both of you and for you two." She quickly pulls out two pamphlets.

"The Schnee dust company is not responsible for injuries, accidents and ..." She then began to rant something that sounds rehearsed as I lost complete interest in and something tells me Ruby did to.

"Are any of you paying attention!" She snapped at us.

"Nope." I replied while popping the P. Ruby shook her head as she finally got off me.

"Look do you both want to make it up to me after what happened." She said while Ruby said yes I repeated the Nope with the pop in the p.

"Then read this and never talk to me again ok." She said as I took my pamphlet and ripped it in two. Yang and Boudica chucked while Weiss got even more madder. Before she could rant Ozpin made himself known to the room. We all looked up on stage to see Ozpin on stage overlooking all of us.

"I'll... Keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you finish you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It's up to you to take the first step." Ozpin then walks off stage leaving the students whispering. Glinda then took his place and she then began.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Dismissed." Goodwitch finished before fallowing Ozpin.

"He seems kind of... off." Yang says

"Agree." Boudica says.

"It almost seems like he wasn't even there." Ruby remarked.

"Eh wasn't the worst speech I heard. There was one about how we should give up hope on adoption and focus on make more cheap purses considering that only the most talented or beautiful children get adopted and the rest are trash " I said surprising the girls including Weiss.

"What?" I asked as they starred at me with disbelief.

"You had a very rough childhood didn't you." Yang said in a concern tone.

"If you think that's bad you should have seen my teenage years." I stated before walking off.

 **Else where in vale 3RD POV**

Torchwick is slumps over a table with a empty bottle of booze in front of him. He got in contact with the best info breaker in Vale and he had zero information on him. Other then the fact he is friends with a red head feral girl who had a knack for ripping people's ears off with her teeth. Even information on her was little to none. All he knew was they were both at Beacon academy with no connection to anyone outside and there real names. Even then he couldn't dig up anything else, it was like they didn't exist up to this point. He then heard the sound of glass heels clinking as she got closer.

"How goes the search for our interfering little friend, Roman." The lady said.

"Not well he has no family or connection, his only friend rips people's ears off and he is currently staying at beacon in other words we can't touch him." Torchwick said in defeat.

"I'm sure my colleges have something from mistral it's only a matter of time before we know who he is." She said as she walked away.

"Oh I almost forgot I did manage to get a name. Dismas." When Torchwick said his name the lady then stop. She stood still for a few second before quickly turned around and flipped the table before grabbing a surprised Torchwick by the neck.

"Dismas the Highwayman are you sure it's him!" She shouted in rage at him.

"How many ... Dismas in this town ... do you know? Also what's a Highwayman?" Torchwick crooked as he pulls a photo of him from his pocket.

The lady let him go and grabbed the photo from him. She stared at the photo of Dismas before turning around and heading for the door.

"Thank you Torchwick we have all the information we need on him." she said as she burns the photo to a crisp.

"Wait you know him. What he did to you, shoot you in the back." Torchwick said sarcastically.

"No more like cut off our benefactor's hand." She answers before closing the door.

"Uggg great we now have someone more dangerous on the table now." Torchwick stated as he picked up the table and glass before pouring a fresh bottle of spirit into the cup.

"This jobs gets worst by the minute." He mutters before taking a swig.

 **In the Emerald Forrest**

There was carnage in the Emerald Forest. Something big made its way through the trees killing everything in its path as it wanders around. Even though this was a beast of pure evil and chaos someone else was following it and they were just as ruthless as the beast they gave chance to. We then turn to a pack of Beowulfs slowly disintegrating away from numerous slash marks and some of them were melting into a green puddle instead.

The scene change to an Alfa Beowulf who was slowly dying from the numerous cuts on certain veins on the body. He howls one last time before a leather bag hits its skull mask covering it with a green mist that slowly melted its face clean off. As it dies and its skull mask slowly dissolves into a green paste, a guitar melody can be heard as a jester walks out of the shadow followed by another person in a plague doctor uniform follows.

"Round and round the clock goes, all good, bad, and ugly thing must come shall go, for the clock stops for no one." The jester said as he played on a guitar. A loud squeal can be heard as a hoard of Beowulfs can be hard dying in horrific pain.

"Come on J we need to follow the pig before it kills someone." The doctor said sounding feminine.

"The hunt is set, and the quest begins, death to the pigs, while we slay the beast and sing, about our actions on musical murder sprees." The jester sang as he starts a guitar solo.

"Come on J we will sing but only if we can catch up." The doc says before grabbing the Jester and running after the beast as it left behind destruction and devastation of those unfortunate enough to cross its path.

The scene falls back revealing the sun was rising over an old temple overhanging a cliff. As the sun rises the sound of a horrible squeal can be heard causing the local birds to fly from there homes and into the screen.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

 **Last chapter for today. Hope you like this little preview for the next chapter. Now some of you are going to ask why some things sound vaguely familiar about the DD crew in this chapter. Spoilers this isn't a mutiverse fanfic but rather a PTA scenario which will mislead you for a bit. Well it's good to be back. Rember to fav/fol and to comment any criticism or request in the comment section.**

 **This Wombag1786 signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own RWBY or Darkest dungeon**

 **Insane people are always sure**

 **that they're fine. It is only the sane people**

 **who are willing to admit that they are crazy.**

 **Nora Ephron**

 **3RD POV**

It's been two hours since sunset. Boudica spent most of her time with Yang and Ruby talking about her adventures with Dismas with a few details twisted not giving too much information about the manor or its unholy inhabitants. For the most Dismas kept mostly to himself he eyed everyone in the room checking them for there strengths and weaknesses as he cleaned his weapon. No one noticed that he was doing this except for one. The same girl in black from earlier on caught him doing this, she only caught him doing this cause she was doing the exact same thing. Dismas had also caught her doing this as well but ignored it since there was no way she can tell much about him with his scarf around his face.

After awhile the kids went off to the bathrooms to change into there pajama's. Both Dismas and Boudica did the same. Boudica was currently wearing a Beacon brand sweatpants with a button down shirt given to her by Dismas, she much rather sleep naked but Dismas informed Glynda about her animalistic tendency so she was forced to wear it... for now. Dismas was wearing a pair of beacon sweat pants as well, Ozpin unfortunately doesn't have shirt for him to wear so he was shirtless with the shameful locket around his neck. He walked out of the bathroom into the ball room were some of the boys trying to impress the girls with there chiseled abs.

The girls that were impressed by the other boys stopped when Dismas walked by them, his chiseled features exceed most of the boys, causing some to look at him in jealousy but to those who managed to see in better detail noticed his arms and torso are covering with scars that most will consider dangerous borderline fatal to receive. As he looked around for a spot to sleep Dismas spotted Yang and Ruby currently taking while Boudica was snoring loudly next to them. Dismas decided to sleep somewhere more secluded from everyone else. He then noticed an open spot near the girl in Black was mostly open. He then walked over with sleeping bag in hand.

"Is this spot open?" He asked the girl in black. She nods not caring to look up from her book. Dismas set up his sleeping bag on the ground a few feet away from her and climes in. As he started to drift off he heard Yang and Ruby approaching.

"Hel-oooo. I believe you two have me..." Yang stopped talking when she spotted Dismas trying to sleep. "Oh hey Dismas what are you doing over here?

"Trying to sleep currently but now having a conversation." Dismas replied as he sat up from his bag. Dismas waited for Yang to say something when he realized she was eyeing him now.

"Oh for the love of ... Yang." Dismas said as he got up and snapped his fingers in front of her face breaking her focus on his abs.

"Hum wait um yea sorry what were you talking bout." Yang said flustered by Dismas.

"Yang eyes up here." Dismas retorts as he climbs back into his sleeping bag.

"Right um so anyways... I believe you three have met." Yang stated while pushing Ruby forward.

"Um yeah Hi, my name is um Ruby Rose." She stutters uncomfortably. "I believe, that um we met."

"Weren't you the girl that exploded?" She asked as she went back to her book. Seeing that this was going nowhere Yang intervenes.

"So what's your name." Yang asked only to get a simple answer from the girl who didn't bother to look up. "Blake."

"Umm ok, so I'm Yang, older half sister to Ruby, and that is Dismas the Highwayman." Yang Responds

"What's a highwayman?" She asked

"That's umm, actually I don't know." She said as she shrugs. Seeing that this conversation was going no where Dismas decided to end it.

"Yang I'm pretty sure she's trying to enjoy her book." Dismas said as he closes his eyes trying to sleep.

"Yes, yes I am. So would you kindly..." Before an irritated Blake could ask them to leave Ruby interrupted her with a question.

"What's the book called?" Ruby asked intrigued by it.

"What?" Blake asked

"The book. What's the book about?" Ruby asked

"It's about a man with two souls both are fighting over control over his body." Blake answers.

"Oh yea sounds lovely." Yang says sarcastically.

"Eh, I've heard worst plots from J." Dismas muttered

"I love books. Yang use to read to me every night before bed. Stories about heroes and monsters... They're one of the reason I want to be a huntress." Ruby said

"And why's that. Hoping that you'll live happily ever after." Blake chuckles a bit.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl I always wanted to be just like those heroes... Someone who fought for what is right, and protect people who couldn't protect themselves." Ruby said impressively.

"That's very... admirable for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a Fairytales." Blake said

"Yea sorry Ruby but when push comes to shove fairytales endings never happen. It always end with the hero dead or someone important to them dying in their place." Dismas replied with his eyes still closed.

"Well that's why we are here, to make the world a better place, and maybe get a fairytale ending." Ruby said proudly before Yang grabs ahold of her for a bear hug.

"I'm so proud of you." Yang said happily as she hugged Ruby.

"Yang please stop." Ruby said struggling to breathe.

Dismas only chuckled lightly. It was adorable how Ruby still has here youthful innocents. His ears twitched a bit when he heard the sound of something moving underneath Blakes bow. He was about to ask when he heard the sound of a familiar crabby girl.

"... Some of us are trying to sleep!?" She whispered loudly then she realized who was making all this noise.

"Oh, not you again." Both Yang and Weiss said at the same time. Dismas knew what was going to happen next so he decided to intervene.

"Ruby, Yang. Weiss is right we should try and get some sleep god only knows what Oz has in store for... us." Dismas said as he sits up, before he realize both Yang and Weiss are now staring at his abs... again. Even Blake is slowly putting down her book to see his abs.

"Seriously?" Dismas deadpans he then looks to Ruby how seems to be the only one not fazed by his looks.

"Hay don't look at me I have no idea what's up with them." Ruby said with a shrug.

"Well if it is all the same Ruby I'm going to bed. Good night to you." Dismas said

Same to you to Dismas." Ruby chirped before she grabbed Yang.

Dismas then climes back under the covers before blowing out the candle next Blake.

 **The next morning**

Dismas got up early and then woke up Boudica. They then head towards the bathroom to change into there normal attire. After eating breakfast they made there way to the locker rooms. There they armed themselves and went to the the cliff side for there initiation. On the road leading to the cliff Ozpin and Glynda stood there having a conversation before noticing the two walking towards them.

"Ah Dismas, Boudica I see that both of you are here early." Ozpin said as he swirled his mug.

"We figured that we should start early." Dismas said as he checked his watch making sure that he set his watch to the right time.

"So it seems. Even though I appreciate your enthusiasm to complete the initiation, I have to hold you two back. Because both of you two are late entry's you two will be tested last due to uneven numbers of accepted students." Ozpin said as he sips from his coffee.

"Seriously?" Dismas said with a deadpan look on his face.

"Yes I'm afraid so." Ozpin said as he then turns to the group of students who were walking forwards.

"Now then I rather keep my initiation a secret so please go back and prepare yourself further." Ozpin said before leaving to go to the edge.

With a heavy sigh from both of them they turn to walk back but stopped and moved aside allowing the students to pass by them. Dismas noticed Ruby and Jaune who also noticed Dismas and Boudica standing to the sidelines with Ozpin before they walked back towards the school.

 **Dismas POV**

'Hey Dismas. Why aren't you coming with us?" Jaune asked currishly.

"Oh my Oum, did you fail please tell me you didn't fail." Ruby said while shaking me like a baby rattle.

"No Young warrior, Ozpin is sending us out for the second part. He request us to get ourselves ready." Boudica stated before looking over to Jaune. Jaune look like a love sick puppy while looking at Boudica.

"Oh hello my nam..." Before Jaune could finish his bad attempt at flirting Boudica head butted him.

"(Sigh) Jaune what did I say about red heads in ponytail." I sighed as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I thought you were talking about someone else." He responds while holding his nose.

I was about to ask what he was talking about till I heard Jaune name called out, I turn to see another red head with a ponytail. She surprisingly looks exactly like Boudica except she was wearing some kind of Greek armour and carry a spear.

"Jaune you ok?" The red asked as she kneeled down next him. She looks up to see Boudica her eyes went wide and just like Pyrrha, when Boudica looked at the girl in Greek armer wide eyed.

"Pyrrha come on we have to..." Weiss just walked out of the line and started to talk but stopped when she notice Boudica next to Pyrrha looking like twins.

"Wait what is going on?" She said before she started to inspect the two and they look identical except for there clothes and weapons.

"I would like to know what's going on with Jaune before we come to this." Pyrrha said as she looked over to me.

"Um sorry about what happened with Jaune." I said as I helped Jaune up and gave him the same handkerchief that Ozpin given to me for Jaune's bloody nose. "I did try to warn him that Boudica head-butts people as a form of greeting.

"I thought you were talking about Pyrrha, not her sister." Jaune said in his defence as he covers his nose.

"She's not my sister. Although I do have a sister she has only one arm due to... a training accident." Boudica said sounding sad about that last line.

"I don't even have a sister but by the way she looks then that make sense why Jaune kept his distance from me during our conversation." Pyrrha said

"Right anyways I'm Dismas and this is Boudica we are new students here." I said with my hand out for her to shake. She politely reached out to shake my hand, but Weiss quickly grabs ahold of her hand and pulled her away.

"I wouldn't Pyrrha. This man claims to be a thief." Weiss said with as much venom in her voice.

"Ok first off A. I'm a Highwayman, B. I haven't stolen anything from anyone in years and all my crimes were paid for, and C. At least I don't come from a line of rich assholes who believe that the world is served to them on a silver platter and their food is hand served to them." I retorted back with as much venom as possible while a vein in my head twitched.

She gave me a glare that would cause lesser men the shrivel but I send her one back that did nothing and we end up hate staring at each other. Eventually it took the combined forces of Boudica and Pyrrha to drag us away from each other.

"Right um we got a initiation to complete. So um good luck with yours." Pyrrha said politely as she dragged Weiss away.

"Right back at you fellow red head warrior." Boudica said as she dragged me away.

I was still angry at that little punk ass rich bitch but if I hold every aggression against everyone then I may not have last this long. Once we were away from the group, me and Boudica set up a nice little fire and had a light lunch and we did what we do when waiting. I clean my gun and knife while Boudica sharpen her glaive and applied a new coat of war paint.

Eventually after a few hours of waiting Ruby Weiss Yang Blake Jaune and the others made there way back covered in dust and bruises. I wanted to asked the, but Ozpin came forward first.

"I'm glad all of you made it back with your partners in one peace. Now as much as you all want to talk about your experience during the initiation. You must refrain from doing so." He then turn to Glynda how nods she then escorted me and Boudica to the platforms. While walking away I overheard Ruby shouting towards me.

"Good luck Dismas you can do it." Ruby shouted.

"Yea what she said Mr thief!" A small ginger with a huge hammer shouted.

A vein in my head twitched so I turned around and shouted. "I'm a highwayman not a thief!"

"Oh ok then, well good luck Mr Highwayman thief." She chirps before moving along. "Hey Ren, what's a Highwayman?"

I started to grumble in a low tone about people associating me with being a thief, "I'm a Highwayman for god sake there's a difference." As I grumble Boudica seems to be the only one getting a laugh out of my own expense.

"Oh cheer up Dis I'm sure some monsters killing will calm you down, besides what's the worst there going to throw at us." Boudica said while twirling her glaive.

"Yea I suppose your right I mean what are they going to do, through us off the cliff." I said while chuckling a bit.

 **30 minutes later**

"Ozpin you son of a bitcccccccchhhhhhhhhh." I cried while launched into the air. Followed by Boudica who seems to be enjoying this.

"You were close Dis we weren't thrown from the cliff but rather launch off one." Boudica said while laughing.

"Oh shut up Boudica. We are going to die, and you somehow found the time to crack wise." I said irritated.

"Phsss like I'm going to die. He did said to practice our landing strategy as extra credit." Boudica replied as she position herself in a 'do you like what you see' position while sailing through the air.

"When did a tribal ever cared for extra credit!?" I shouted to she responded with a shrug. I just end sighed and looked over my options of not dying.

"What ever, look the temple where the artefacts are is on the north side of the forest. Last one to the ruins buys the other a drink." Boudica said before changing her angle going down into the tree line.

With a heavy sigh I made a beeline for the tree, I undo my scarf and tied it to one of my blades. I quickly made circler motion with the make shift grappling hook and threw it at the nearest tree. The blade impales the tree and from there I swinger from the the scarf slowing down my descent to when the knife came undone from my scarf I quickly landed and did a tuck and roll to avoid breaking any bones.

After landing I took the time to check my surroundings for trouble. So far nothing, taking the time of the peace and quite I wrapped my scarf around my neck and pulled it up to hide my face. I then heard twitching coming from the woods so I turn around to see a pair of red eyes poking out from the bushes. Out walks a tall looking wolf creature with black shadow like fur and a red mask. It kinda looks like a werewolf at a masquerade ball. Then more of these creatures walked out of the woods and then surrounded me.

"Huh no rest for the wicked huh?" I asked sarcastically only for the first creature to howl before rushing me.

"Guess not." I said as I side step it and quickly slash at an artery.

 **Back at Beacon 3RD POV**

Back at Beacon the students watched on screen as the only two students fighting off an entire pack of Beowolves and a few Ursas by themselves. As the fight went on rumours started to spread about the two. The newly formed teams RWBY and JNPR watched on screen with different reaction ranging from horror, to impressed and in Nora's case more like amazement with a sprinkle of wanting to try this shit at home.

Boudica fought viciously as she slashed multiple Beowolves in half with her glaive. One Alpha Beowolf got lucky and pounced on her, it then tried to bite her head off only for her to bite its jugular and rips it out with her bare teeth. This frightened not only the students watching but also if people could look closely some of the grim may have shit bricks when they saw Boudica spitting the jugular out with a sadistic black blood stained smile creeping up on her face.

Dismas on the other hand was more elegant then Boudica. He was swift, cunning, and precise in his aim. He would dance around the Grim then slash at arteries and exposed veins. When they got to far or to close he would hit them with thunder. The musket ball travels faster then most dust bullets due to the special metal the old flintlock was made of, which in turn cause a bloody mess to the grim who were unlucky enough to get hit by it.

"That was amazing." Nora said as she watched Boudica finished the last Grim by smashing its legs in.

"What's so amazing? They are complete savages." Weiss asked in discussed.

"Boudica maybe but Dismas seems more elegant then his appearance proceeds him." Blake said while watching.

"Agreed. If you look closely his strikes are exact." Ren said while also looking on screen as Dismas elegantly riposte a failed slash from a dying Beowolf.

"Yea but did you see the damage that pistol did to that Ursa. Even for a thief that looked inhuman." Weiss counters

"Weiss give Dis a break he did save you from Ruby explosive sneeze." Yang said only for a bag of popcorn to be thrown at her.

"Yang!" Ruby pouted.

"But I agree ice queen." Yang said while pulling out a cornel from her hair before popping it into her mouth. "I'm impressed that little thing can do any damage let alone blow out a Ursas spine and guts at point blank rang." Yang said in a impressive tone.

"Dismas let me inspect the gun he owns and what ever the metal is made from it's not normal." Ruby chimed in.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"I mean the metal is lighter then aluminium but yet stronger then titanium while looking like it was made from gold." Ruby explain.

"Well regardless they seem to be alright people." Jaune stated. "Well except for Boudica she was terrifying before she had her huge axe, now she is."

Just on point it the screen on Boudica shows her grabbing an Ursa by the mouth and ripping its upper jaw from its skull, before beating it to death with it. A lot of students looked at this in a sickening state of shock. Some people hurled other were dumbfounded and a few clap in amusement by her strength.

"Oh Oum how is that even physically possible." Jaune said covering his mouth trying not to hurl.

"Oh my Oum that was awesome, woohoo go Boudica break its legs!" Nora shouted with glee.

"Ok that was awesome." Yang said watching her move onto another poor Grimm.

After her beat down with a Grimm army she cleaned her glaive on a tree. She then point her nose up to the air and started to sniff. She finished sniffing then with a grin she walked off in a northern direction. As she walked for thirty minutes the students in the auditorium. She should have been attached by something by now, yet the presence of Grimm seemed to disappear.

As she walked north she found an area that caused her to freeze in her track. The cameras only showed her back side. Because the rest were broken by something. The students started the murmur about what's going on. When one of the cameras turned on. The camera lens was cracked but after a teacher focused on it, it revealed the surrounding woods shattered and destroyed by something big. Pieces of grim can still be seen lying around, they didn't evaporated yet meaning something just recently killed them.

"Um Yang you wouldn't have something to do with that?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Not in your life what ever did this has to Grimm of some kind." Yang answers

"What Grimm attacks its own kind with such brutality?" Blake asked.

On screen Boudica move in closer to a dying Beowolf who had something sticking out of its mouth. She rips the flesh from its mouth and the Beowolf finally dies. The weird flesh was a sickly greenish grey color. Boudica then started to sniff the object to everyone's discuss. Her eyes went wide with terror and drops the flesh as she slowly back up, they then hear an ear piercing screech that cause everyone in the auditorium to cover there ears in pain as a teacher lowered the volume to a more Subtle level.

When the students looks up they see what ever caused that noise crushed camera one leaving the second camera to show Boudica holding her ears in pain. She looked up to see a shadow of something standing over her. She then dodge out of the way as a massive cleaver came down cutting the ground. The camera flipped over to see a collision creature standing in the shadow of itself. Before it any of the students could recognised the creature the camera went off line, leaving the students who watch this to look in terror and fear.

"What... the... Hell was that!?" Nora asked in shock.

"I don't know but what ever that is it can't be good." Pyrrha said in shock too.

The cameras then changed to the ruins, there Dismas just walked out of the wood work and was heading towards the ruins. He then walked over to the podium and grabbed a bishop piece.

 **Dismas POV**

"Seriously a chess pieces. I risked life and limb for a measly chess pieces?!" I began twitch in anger before finally calming down.

"Ok Dismas just wait for Boudica, go back to Beacon, then kick Ozpin's ass for making me do this." I thought to myself. I then looked around for a nice soft patch of grass then I sat down closed my eyes and waited patiently.

After thirty minutes of waiting I started to get curious why Boudica wasn't here till something foul hit my nose. It was dark and reached stench but yet it smells ... familiar. As the smell started to get stronger I heard the ground shake below me. I quickly shot up to my feet and got into a defensible stance, my mind was racing trying to remember where I smell this stench before. Then it hit me, both literally and figuratively when Boudica was sent flying from the tree lines and crashed right on top of me.

"Ouch Boudica what the Hell." I said as I push her off me. When I got a closer look at her she was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Oh my god Boudica, what happened." I asked she was on the boarder line of conscious and unconscious and she barely manage to sputter out what attack her.

"Dis... Pig... King... run." Boudica then fell unconscious as the rumbling sound got louder. I turn toward the woods to see the tree line breaking apart. Out stands a colossal beast, it's skin a sickly pink the lower half of its body gone only revealing it's guts, I then remember seeing this beast in the warrens beneath the manner. It was a beast that the pigs worshipped as the Swine King.

"Oh hello old friend." I said sarcastically as the beast lets out a loud ear piercing howl. "Alright then you want a rematch fine then, round two is on." I said as the beast raised its hand to crush me.

 **Back at Beacon 3RD POV**

The students watch in horror as a unknown beast of disgusting and unknown origin burst through the woods. The students began to panic at the view of the creature hideous look. RWBY and JNPR look on in shock and disgust.

"What on Remnant is that abomination?!" Weiss shouted in horror.

"That ain't normal for a pig right?!" Jaune asked as he panicked.

"No, no it is not." Blake shouted in shock.

On screen Dismas was moving around avoiding the swings from the pigs arm. Dismas then jumped forward stabbing the blade into the creature stomach then aiming his gun upward. He shot a barrage of musket balls like a shotgun at point blank range towards the Swine King's face. It howls in pain before grabbing ahold of Dismas with its hand and tried throwing him off the cliff side. When the pig let go Dismas quickly stabbed into the Swines hand so he wouldn't be thrown from the cliff. He quickly jumped up and ran up the arm of the swine. He quickly stabbed his blade into the throat of the beast. The beast then shook its head till Dismas was thrown from it. He landed with a thud on the ground, the wind was knocked out of him but other then that he was fine.

He quickly got the air back in him when he saw the wicked blade come crashing down towards him. He rolls out of the way as the blade cuts part of the cliff off into the ocean. Dismas quickly loads another round and aims again at the beast. Before he can get shot off it swings its blade towards Dismas nearly cleaving him in half but sent him flying into a tree branch that impaled him through his arm. He cried in pain as he pulls himself off the branch, as he lands with a thud. He looks up to be swatted away by the beast into the ruins.

"Oh my Oum Dismas get up, come on get up!" Ruby shouted as she was starting to cry.

Dismas tried to stand but his legs gave in from the horrible and grieves injuries. He looks up to see the beast slumbering forwards before it raises its blade to kill him, Dismas takes aim and shots the beasts through its eye hole but to no avail it didn't slow down the beast.

"Don't die Mr Highwayman Thief." Nora shouted

The beast raised it's blade above its head and the audience screamed in horror upon what they would witness. The beast gave a loud squeal as the audience screams, a loud acoustic guitar blares causing the beast to stop for a second.

The crowd wondered what was that sound, then the melody turns into a guitar solo. The song confused everyone even the Pig, it reared its ugly head behind itself for a leather bag to hit it square in the face. It burst into this green gas causing the pig to squeal in pain as it holds its face with its free arm and swing wildly in the air with its cleaver.

"What's going on?!" Yang shouted as the sole got louder and louder a figure jumped from the woods landing on the pigs shoulder.

"Something much worst then a pig." Pyrrha stated "A clown."

Team RWBY and JN(P)R looked at her with a dead pan face then realized she was right on the Monsters shoulder was a man in a raggedy jesters outfit with a mask on its face.

"Wait what?!" The two teams said with a dumbfounded look on there faces.

The jester played a loud solo into the beasts ear deafening it. On screen a person in bird mask ran out shouting to the jester. The Swine had enough, it removed its hand from its face to reveal its face was half gone and melting off onto the ground in a discussing puddle of sludge.

The jester did a backflip as the creatures tried to slash him with his blade but end up cutting its other arm clean off. The bird mask lady quickly threw a big leather bag at its bleeding hole that use to be its arm. The bag burst into a green gas, that infected the arm. The poison burns though the creature's veins as the beast howls in pain the poison makes its way to its heart and it let out one last squeal before falling to the ground dead.

The auditorium was silent, the students in shock by what they witnessed, till finally Nora breaks the silence.

"That... was... AWSOME!" Nora shouted before clapping loudly as she clapped the students slowly started to clap till everyone was clapping at the display in front of them.

"Oh man that guy doesn't seem to be clowning around huh." Yang joked causing everyone that heard that to stop laughing and groans by the bad joke.

 **Dismas POV**

The beast fell down dead, for a moment I honestly thought I would die right here and now. My vision was shit but what I saw was alarming, the small blur walked over I couldn't see shit but I can see what looks like a needle. I felt the needle injected into my arm and my vision became clear again. My two savers happen to be good friends of mine.

"Hay doc long time no see." I said weekly.

She looked much smaller then me like around Rubys size. She removed her masks revealing she was indeed under the same effect as me Boudica. She had the same facial structure of Ruby but her hair was much longer and her eyes are a jade of purple almost like Yang.

"Dismas is that you?" Paracsus asked in shock. "The one and only." I replied, she smiled but then her face turns to anger and she quickly punch me in the shoulder.

"You arrogant selfless asshole, I should shoot you with your own gun you... you..." She then burst into tears before hugging me as her mask fell to the ground.

"We thought you were dead, then we went to find your remains and then then um then." She stopped talking and began to cry even louder.

"It's ok Paracsus I'm fine seriously." I said in a calming tone. A guitar melody interrupted the tender moment, I looked up to see J of all people there helping Boudica over.

"All good things come to an end, but I never heard of one stoping to repeat itself." J said as he somehow played that guitar.

"Ugg if I wasn't bleeding out I would either strangle you or hug you J." I said as I helped up by Paracsus.

"Did we grabbed the relics." Boudica asked weakly.

"Yea but they are a let down." I coughed while I did a slight chuckle as I hold up a bloody bishop chess piece.

"We risks our life's for that?" Boudica asked dumbfounded. We then began to laugh except for Doc who look at us with a deadpan expression.

"You guys are idiots, why would you except such a meaningless quest?" She asked in an angry ton.

"In all honesty it was a initiation into a very prestiges school." I answer

"What school forces its students to fight monsters?" Paracsus asked.

Before I could answer we then hear a sound of something hovering above us and a small bullhead appears. Both Paracsus and J looks took a defensive position but me and Boudica calm them down.

"Easy guys there here to pick us up." I said as strength for my feat returned to me. I can barely managed to stand without Paracsus help. The bullhead landed and out steps Ozpin and Glynda.

"Mr Dismas are you alright. We came as soon as possible." Ozpin said as he and Glynda rushed over to help us.

"Yea we're fine." I said nonchalant as we head towards the Bullhead.

"I see and who are these two?" He asked while looking at Paracsus and J.

"The girl is Paracsus, she was my doctor back at the manner kinda of a screw loose when it comes to learning about anatomy, and J he's well... let's just say there is so much abuse one can take before they snap and kill there tormentors with a sharp kitchen knife." I said shuddering when thinking back to the time he told us about murdering a Duke and his entire court for years of torment.

"I see well then Ms Paracsus and Mr J, my name is Professor Ozpin, I'm in charge of Beacon academy, I only select the best to attend my school. Seeing you defeated that horrible monstrosity how would you two like to attend my school." He offers as he helped me into the bullhead.

"Take the offer Para, me and Dis already have been excepted." Boudica said feelings much better as the drug concoction Paracsus placed into her system started to take effect.

"To make friend new and old, to fight and save those who are hurt, and to annoy Dis, I'm in." J said crookedly as he walked aboard the Bullhead.

"What restrictions will I have at the school." Paracsus asked hesitantly.

"Don't maim, or kill anyone and keep and average test score and everything should be fine." Ozpin says with a smile.

She thought about it before saying "I was top of my class back at medical school this will be easy for me." Paracsus said.

"Hate to burst your bubble Para but for initiation he had us tossed off the cliff." I said causing Paracsus to stare at me.

"Well at least it won't be boring." She said before putting back on her mask and walking onto the Bullhead. Ozpin walked in last before the door closed, we soon were taking off heading back to Beacon.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

 **Alright another chapter Done and and it's a six K yay my longest written chapter. So we have Paracsus the plague Doctor who is equipped with a surgeon Robes and bubonic herald and her trinkets include subject #40 notes and dissecting kits and bloody herbs. Then we got J the jester wears armer garb's and wields slash and solo. For equipment he has tyrant tasting cup and tyrant finger bone as well as lucky dice. Also Team RWBY and JNPR just witnessed a glimpse of the horror the darkest dungeon has to offer what do you think will happen next, let me know in the comment section about ways to improve the story or suggestions. Remember to Fav/fol this story.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Darkest Dungeon or RWBY**

 **I became insane, with long**

 **intervals of horrible sanity**

 **Edgar Allen Poe**

 **3RD POV with DD group**

The DD group were on the Bullhead heading straight for Beacon. Normally when the students do the initiation test they have to walk back but due to the appearance of the Swine King, Ozpin felt like his intervention was critical. Thanks to the help of Paracsus and J, Dismas and Boudica managed not only to survive but kill the abomination of pig and man flesh before it could do any harm to others. On the ride to Beacon, Dismas and Boudica explained the basic of Reamnant and what they were doing to Paracsus and J. While explaining Paracsus tended to there wounds, to both Ozpin and Glynda the she injected her special serum into there bodies that healed majority of there wounds. They had a few miner injuries but nothing a few days wouldn't fix, Dismas had a fractured arm and a bruised eye while Boudica had a missing molar and a fractured leg.

"Fascinating." Glynda said while watching the wounds fix themselves. "How did you come by this medical miracle Ms Paracsus?"

"Test subject 40# proved a real insight into the human anatomy." Paracsus answer while tying Dismas scarf into a sling. Glynda gave her weird look and was about to ask who was 40# when Dismas gave her the sign not to ask.

"Trust me when I say that it's best not to know test subject 40#. It's the reason why she was kicked out of medical school in the first place." Dismas said

"Well regardless we're here." Ozpin said as the bullhead descend onto Beacon property. Both Paracsus and J looked onwards in amazement at the castle like setting. "This place looks and feels like something only seen in a children's book." J remarks while looking at Beacon tower.

After Paracsus and J view of Beacon the DD group followed Ozpin to the auditorium. Glynda helped Boudica walked for these me parts of the walk due to her injured leg but for the most part she use her glaive as a cane to carry herself. They walked inside the building and walked down a few hallways till they came to one door they stopped. Inside they could hear the blaring sound of multiple students talking in a incoherent language over each other.

"Now before we begin I must ask J what is your real name.?" Ozpin asked.

"Why must you need to know such a trivia thing green wizard." J spoke in a rhyming tone.

"For formality but also its the only way to enter the school. I need only your first not your last. Ozpin said as he swirled his mug. J was quite before he let out a small sigh.

"... Sarmentie. My name is Sarmentie." J said reluctantly said.

"Very well Sarmentie if it's alright by you I'll stick to calling you J." He then walks to the door and stops. "Wait for Ms Glynda to escort all of you to the stage. Ozpin said before walking out the door.

The group just lay back against the wall waiting for them to be called forth.

"So how did you two got here?" Paracsus asked as she read from her 40# book.

"I don't rember I was shit faced drunk." Boudica replied.

"I just cut off a witches hand with Baldwin sword." Dismas answered. "What about you two?"

"A week after you disappeared, We went looking for your group Dismas but we found there remains. When we couldn't find you the others offer to bring there remains back while me and J stayed behind to look for something to burry in your spot then we came upon this severed hand and when we touch it we fell into some kind of void to find ourselves in the woods. We walked around a bit till we heard a familiar sound of the pig King. We would have catched up sooner but we ran into those black wolf creatures that slowed us down for a bit but we managed to pull through and well you know the rest." Paracsus answers.

There was a moment of silence before Glynda came forward. "It's time please follow me to the stage." She said as she opens the door. The DD group walked towards the stage in the middle of the auditorium, while walking the crowd of students watched as they clapped and cheered as these four killed an actual monster amazingly.

 **5 minutes before hand with team RWBY and Team JNPR**

Both team RWBY and JNPR were talking about the clown and the bird mask lady when Ozpin walked in. The students stopped talking immediately, like Ozpin didn't need to say. He slowly made his way to the stage and got behind a microphone.

"I know you have questions about the events that transpired and all of you must be wondering who are those two who saved Dismas and Boudica. I can tell this, the monster that those two fought was indeed not a Grimm but rather something much darker." Ozpin said causing the room to murmur.

"Wait what does he mean by it's not a Grimm." Yang asked Weiss.

"I don't know Grim are the only thing that are evil enough to do such atrocities" Weiss answers.

"But this is a completely different level. I heard tales of ancient creatures that lived before Grimm back in Mistral." Phrrya said thinking back to the stories her mother would tell her.

"Those stories were made up though. To teach kids to never go out at night." Weiss said.

"Maybe those tales weren't ment to scare children." Ruby stated "Maybe they were tales to remind us there is something worst out there."

"Children, Children." Ozpin said loudly calming the students down. "I know this seems bad but I can reassure you the beast fell like any other creature of Grimm. Now that I have your attention I would like to invite you all to welcom Beacons newest Team." Ozpin said as he turns his attention to the door as the DD group walk through them. The crowd started to clap as they made there way to the stage the clapping ceased.

"Dismas, Paracsus, Boudica, J. Sarmientie . All of you collected the Bishop piece. From this point on you will be known as team DPBS (Damage) and Dismas as team leader." Ozpin finished as the screen above shows the team name along with pictures of them above. Everyone started to clap and Cheer.

"Way to go Dis!" Yang cheered

"Break a leg Mr Thief!" Nora cheers

"Good on you Dismas." Phrrya cheers

"I knew you would make a great leader!" Ruby cheers

"Wait why is that Thief made the leader?!" Weiss said in a deadpan state.

"Weiss he's a Highwayman and I think he would have made for a great leader." Ruby said in Dismas defense.

"You don't know what a highwayman is." Weiss hissed.

"Neither do you Ice queen." Yang said

"No one does Yang, point is why did Ozpin selected him out of everyone to be the leader." Weiss said as she slumps back into her chair.

As the students continue to clap Ozpin raised his hand to silence the crowd. Everyone then became quite and sat back in there seats.

Ozpin cleared his throat before he spoke into the mic. "Now as much as everyone wants to ask team DPBS question about their weapons and experience with the monster, I must ask you to give them there privacy until they recovered. Speaking of privacy we do not have any rooms to acombenate them so I must ask for two new year teams to volunteer to house them until a room is made for them."

When Ozpin finished Ruby shot up her hand. "Ohh ohh we of team RWBY will volunteer to host Team DPBS." Ruby shouted with glee.

Weiss gave a deadpan look. "Wha... oh no we will not host that disrespectful ruffi..." Before Weiss could finish Ozpin spoke out.

"Very well. Team RWBY will host Dismas and Paracsus until the end of the Vytal festival. Now can we have a second volunteer to host Boudica and J." Ozpin said as the crowd of noise students went silent. No one wanted to have them for multiple reasons mostly to do with Boudica loud snoring and J's crazy clown apperence freaked out a lot of people. After a minute of no one raising there hands one person raised his hand.

"We of team JNPR will host Boudica and Sarmientie of Team DPBS." Jaune said with his hand raised.

"Very well then both team RWBY and JNPR will host team DPBS. Now then please head to your rooms for the night tomorrow you begin your school day at 9:00 sharp. Dismissed." Ozpin said as he walked off stage with team DPBS following behind.

Glynda then took Ozpin's place on stage and spoke into the microphone. "Would team RWBY and JNPR please make there way to the nurses office." She then left the stage and follow Ozpin and DPBS.

Team RWBY and JNPR got up from there seats and walked over to the nurses office as requested. As they entered they see Sarmientie playing his guitar in the corner and Paracsus sitting at the table with her bid mask next to her with her back towards the group, and Dismas and Boudica sitting on the medical beds enjoying the music. The were covered in bandages and had slings and cast over there fractured limbs.

"Oh my Oum." Ruby said before making a sprint to Dismas tackling him to the ground. "Dismas are you alright, how (Ruby) badly are you injured, (Ruby) what was that thing, who are these guys, (Ruby) why are they dressed so weirdly, and, and, and..."

"RUBY!" Dismas finally got her to stop talking and look him in his eyes.

"I was fine Ruby, until you tackled me to the ground." He said pointing out that he was indeed on the ground in pain.

"Oh heh heh, sorry." Ruby flutters as she got off Dismas and helped him up.

"So these are your teams now huh." Dismas asked as he got up.

"Yep I'm team leader of Team RWBY and Jaune is team leader of team JNPR now." Ruby chirped.

"Hah I knew you would make for a great leader warrior Rose." Boudica says proudly.

"Heh yea I guess so." Dismas chuckles while sitting back down on the medical bed.

"So I don't believe I've met everyone here so let's do a quick meet and Greet." Dismas said before pointing to everyone introducing themselves to the team.

"So my name is Dismas and no I'm not a thief, I'm a highwayman there's a difference. Over by the table is Paracsus our groups medic and poison expert, also a complete work aholic. Then we got Boudica who will head butt you for saying hello, where she grew up that's her culture don't ask why. Finally we got J, that isn't his real name but he insisted on that." Dismas said while finishing up.

"Now I believe it's custom to introduce yourself now." Dismas said while pointing to the two teams.

"My name is Ruby Rose leader of team RWBY, this is Weiss, Blake and my sister Yang." Ruby chirped

"Hello my name is Jaune Arc leader of team JNPR, this is Nora, Phrrya, and Ren." Jaune said sheepishly.

"Greeting's new friends." J said as he stroked his guitar.

"Yea yea nice to meet you all but I got paperwork so do you mind being quiet." Paracsus said why'll waving one hand in the air with out turning around.

"Alright now that we know each other I'm guessing all of you have questions for us. So here's how's it's going to work, one person is going to ask one question at a time and we'll try and answer them to the best of our ability." Dismas said before the two teams ignored his instructions and blared out there own question all at once.

"What was that thing?", "Who are those guys?", "What's in that bag?", "Is she a bird Faunus?", "Why do you have clown with you." "What's a Highwayman?", "Can the clown make pancakes?", "Is the pig part of the illuminati?", "Can the clown play any good songs?", "why did Ozpin select you to be team Leader?"

Before any of them could ask him any more questions a blank gunshot could be heard. Both teams looked over to see Paracsus holding Dismas gun in the air. She turn around with her hood still covering her face.

"Now that I got your attention I believe Dismas said to ask the questions one at a time." Paracsus said while handing Dismas the gun.

"Now then... you." She quickly pointed to Weiss who flinched "You flat chest what do want to know." She said causing Yang and Nora to giggle while everyone gave a fluster look.

"Why... Wha.. How dare yo..." Weiss started but was interrupted. "Ah bu bu, you took to long onto the next, you Big tit behemoth." Paracsus said pointing to Yang who ceased laughing and look at her blushing "Hay I'm not som.."

"To slow onto the next, you ginger." She points to Nora who stopped laughing and was genuine terrified.

"Um why does Sarmientie dress like a clown and does he know how to make pancakes!?" Nora quickly answers why'll slightly scared.

"I much prefer to be called J if you don't mid." J said behind Jaune who jumped into Phrrya's arms in shock.

"I dress like a jester because that was my formal job." J says as he practically slither towards Nora.

"Wait so you entertain kids before you became a hunter?" Weiss asked in a deadpan tone.

"No more like he entertained noblility." Dismas said from his bed.

"Wait J spent time with nobility?! Oh what was that like?" Nora asked bright eyed.

"Horrible." J answers nonchalantly causing everyone to give deadpan stare.

"What how can spending time with nobility be bad?! You get to spend time with the best and brightest minds in the world as well as enjoying the finest things in life." Weiss said with a bit of bragging in her tone.

"As the only one in this group with any master degree in phycology I'm going to say that years of mental abuse and torment is not good for your sanity." Paracsus said with her hood still over her head.

"Oh please years of insults will only make your skin thick to them." Weiss said while rolling her eyes while secretly knows what it is like to be mentally abused.

"The girl in white is right, but the doc wasn't lying when it came to your sanity." J chirped.

"Wow sorry about what happened to you Mr clown." Nora said while patting him on the back.

"Well don't worry my pancake loving friend, those years may have been bad but in the end I got the last laugh." J said as he played a eerie melody causing everyone to look at him with a look of confusion or horror upon realizing what he ment.

"Trust me on this its best to leave it at that and move on." Paracsus said.

"Ok then, my question was originally was why the thief selected to be team leader, but now I would like to know why are you wearing a good to hide your face?" Weiss said with some of that Schnee charm.

"Oh my hood? Well if you must know flat tits it's because I worked in plagued ridden area's and this suit not only protected me from the disease but also from the monsters as well. So in other words it's a force of habit." Paracsus said as she grab her hood and pulls it down reavealing her face causing everyone to freeze in there tracks.

When she removed her hood, her face shows a pale complexion just like Ruby, Black coal hair style that was slightly longer, and lilac color eyes like Yangs. She looked like an older version of Ruby with black hair and this threw off everyone.

"Oh my Oum no, there is now two of you." Weiss deadpan before Ruby used her semblance ability to look over her completely.

"Are you my older sister from my mother side, oh wait are you my cousin or something?" Ruby said in joy believing to have found a long lost sibling.

"Um no I have an idiot brother but no cousins. Can someone get this monkey child off me!?" Paracsus said felling uncomfortable with Ruby climbing her like a jungle Jim.

"This is starting to be freaky even by my standards." Yang says as she pulls Ruby back.

"Yea I agree with Yang. I thought she was going to be a Faunus of some kind." Ren said stoically.

"Oh heavens no I'm not a human animal hybrid but I would love to get one on the table." Paracsus said getting everyone to look at her strangely.

"Oh I forgot to mention. Paracsus may have a OCD." Dismas said trying not to freak others out.

"So she's obsessed with animals. That's ok I'm super obsessed with my dog." Ruby said with an innocent look on her face while everyone else was thinking she was talking more in the beestlyailty area instead of animal care.

"More into what makes them tick and cutting them open." J said making everyone freak out.

"J we are trying not to freak them out." Dismas said agitated.

"What its amusing to me." J said with a smirk under his mask.

"Wait what?! she cuts open animals?! Why would you do that?!" Ruby said in fear of her pet being open apart by someone with her face.

"No J I would not cut up some animal like a wan be circus clown with mommy issues." Paracsus says calming everyone down.

"Besides I find dissection on humans to be much more informative then animals." Paracsus said as she picks up a scalpel freaking everyone out even more.

"I mean humans with natural animal parts attached to there body's could bring more answers to science greatest question on anatomy, all I would need is a Faunus and a few undisturbed hours and then **bamb**." When she said bamb she slashed the air with the scalpel causing everyone to jump a bit. Blake instead of jumping moved a few inches away without anyone knowing except for Dismas who also saw her bow twitching again.

"Paracsus you know what Ozpin said about dissecting the locals and students." Dismas said in a stern voice.

"Yea yea I know, now where were we talking about ah yes our similar facial features. I believe this is highly unlikely we have two of our team members having the same facial features. I my self am not happy to have Ms Rose here looking like me. That is only going to start unwanted attention and rumors. For the both of us." Paracsus said as she sat back down in her seat. "Still the odds of this happening is to convenient to be coincidence and like all great mysteries we need a clue to figure this out.

"I agree I mean we have two members our team looking like us isn't something normal." Boudica agrees as she stand next to Phrrya.

The group murmurs and agrees about this being to strange. Before the group can ask anymore questions Ozpin walked in with Glynda holding sleeping bags under there arms.

"Ah I see that you all have become acquainted with one another, good good that's good. Now then as to why I have called all you here is for you to interact with one another before we cram all of you into small rooms." Ozpin says as he and Glynda handed the sleeping bags to team DPBS.

"Now then what I'm going to tell all of you will not leave this room." Ozpin said before nodding to Dismas.

"The beast we fought during our initiation wasn't a Grimm but rather something much darker." Dismas started.

"Rather the creature was made by a single individual who's life of extravagant because mundane." Ozpin finished.

"Wait so you are saying that... thing was made by someone." Weiss said in discussed.

"Why would anyone make such an abomination?" Ren said in equal discussed.

"From what we could understand it was not done purposely but rather by mistake. You may think this wasn't a horrible mistake he made... well one of several, but he openly admits that these were mistakes in his later years." Dismas finished.

"Wait you mean to say there is a lot worst then that?" Yang said in shock.

"Oh yea there was entire army's of pig man and not only that but sirens, drowning pirate ghost, moving mountains of flesh, cannibal witches, and those court vampires." Boudica said freaking out the team.

"That has to be a joke. Right Ozpin, it's a sick joke?" Weiss said petrified in fear.

"After what we saw today on screen I don't think they are trying to scare us." Blake said uneazed by this.

"My Oum and I thought the Grimm was the worst thing about the test." Jaune said terrified.

"Please tell me there isn't any oversized spiders." Phrrya said thinking about what else they never mentioned.

"So I guess you lied then Dismas." Ruby said as she was the only one unfazed by this. This caught everyone off guard. Everyone turn there heads to her in a confused manner.

"Um Ruby he isn't lying we just saw a creature that makes me want to give up bacon." Yang said.

"No not that Yang I mean last night when he said that fairytales didn't exist and they end with the hero dying." Ruby said surprising everyone. She then turns back to Dismas.

"You said you were a wanted Highwayman up till three years ago right?" Ruby asked and Dismas shakes his head in agreement.

"Well by the way you talked about these things, you sound like you and your team have fought off these monsters before right?" Ruby asked.

"Me and my team have been fighting these abomination for two years now, what's your point." Dismas asked in interest.

"My point is you are that hero in my stories that Yang would read to me. The one were the hero did something bad and must redeem themselves by diving head first into danger. You are that hero from the story and you are still alive. Meaning you lied about fairytale endings don't come true." Ruby epically finished there was a moment of silence everyone was dumbfounded by Rubys speech. After a full minute of silence Dismas broke the silence with a low Chuckle.

"Heh heh well when you put it like that then yes I guess I did lie Ruby, I guess I did." He chuckles.

"Alright children that's enough of that for now." Ozpin said as he sips from his mug. "Now then I know all of you have more questions about this but until now I want you all to digest this information and then ask them questions portraying to the monsters and not there reasons on why they went through that ordeal." Ozpin says

The two teams agreed and desided to wait till later to ask about it later.

"Now then would team RWBY and JNPR please go get some dinner while team DPBS patch themselves up. They will meet you by your rooms before you go to bed." Ozpin finished before he took another swig from his mug.

"Alright will do. See you guys around." Jaune said as he kept his distance from Boudica. Team JNPR left the room saying there goodbyes followed by team (R)WBY. Ruby left last but before she left she stopped by the door.

"Oh Dismas before I leave one last thing." Ruby said as she turns to Dismas.

"Hum yea?" He said before Ruby walked up to him and gave him a sincere hug. This surprised Dismas but he adventuly hugged back.

"Thank you for being my hero." Ruby said before letting go and running out the hall to catch up with her team.

"Um your welcome." Dismas managed to say in shock for once in his life that a child didn't saw him in fear but rather as a hero.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here**

 **Hot damn do I impress myself sometimes so I stayed up late finishing this chapter, it wasn't as long as the last one but this one felt more meaningful in the story arc. So it's official, the DD group is called DPBS. If anyone can find a word that is related to Darkest dungeons then leave it in the comment section below, I may use it in future chapters. Now then special thanks to Artyom-Dreizehn for pointing out Dismas past. Yes he is accountable for some brutal crimes but rember he is associated with being a thief and he was never heard of by this group so for all team RWBY and JNPR know is that Dismas was a small time thief or a thief who managed not to be caught. Now for the Mrs Paracsus thing ... My bad old habits do tend to die hard. I'll fix them once the sixth chapter is out. That's it for now rember to fav/fol this story leave a comment on how to improve or add ideas to the story.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody Wombag1786 here**

 **So It's been some time since I updated this story and seeing that only one guy posted his idea for a name I'm going for team DPBS will stand for Damage. Thank you Sharkbite 1k for the name I'll be inserting this into the previous chapter soon. Now then I think the name is very suitable for this group due to all the mental torture they went through so in a way I guess they are damaged, not in the sense that I'm tattooing it to their heads. Now as usual remember to Fav/Fol and leave a comment for suggestions or requests. I don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon.**

 **There is no great genius**

 **Without some touch of**

 **MADNESS**

 **Seneca**

 **Dismas POV**

We were finally released from the medical bay and Ms. Goodwitch led us through the dorms till she stops us.

"To your left is team RWBY's room and to your right is team JNPR's room." Glynda said before handing us a weird looking device.

"These are your scrolls. They will be your communication and your key to your room. Ozpin has sent to there rooms some secondary clothes for sleeping and sleeping bags till your rooms are done." Glynda finished

"Thank you dearly, Kind _sorcière_." Jay said in a slightly mocking term. Glynda gave him a disapproving stare in annoyance before she took her leave.

"Well I believe this is goodnight for now." Paracsus said while inspecting the scroll Glynda gave us.

"Ah why yes indeed it is good doctor. Have a pleasant nights rest." Boudica said, she then tried to find a way in but couldn't find the keyhole. She ended up banging it against the door till Jaune opened it up and got knocked back against the wall.

"Ekkkk oh My Oum Jaune you alright?!" Pyrrha panics.

"Hay Boudica nice to see you again." I heard Jaune say weakly as Boudica and Jay entered the room.

"I pity the poor kid you know." I whispered to Paracsus who nodded in agreement.

We were left with figuring out how to enter our room. Paracsus looked over the door and noticed a weird looking block next to the door. She slowly wave the scroll in front of it and it glowed green and the door clicked, letting us in. I entered first and noticed two sleeping bags on the ground and some school brand clothes next to them.

"Oh Hay Dis. Uh what was that noise outside? Yang asked as I looked over to see her in her pyjamas.

"Hello Yang. That was Jaune opening the door for Boudica." I replied as I walked in with Paracsus following behind me.

Yang watched as Paracsus walked over to her bag and set it up before grabbing her clothes and went looking for someplace private to change into them.

"Something wrong Yang?" I asked as I sat down on my bag and began to take off my clothes down to my undergarments before dressing in Beacon brand pyjamas.

"She looks exactly like my sister and but acts the complete opposite of her. It's kinda hard to take in." Yang sighed in responds.

"Yea I guess so. Well there is one thing about Doc that she has in common with Ruby." I chuckled getting Yang's attention.

"Oh and that is?" She asked

"She doesn't have a love of weapons like Ruby but when it comes to medicine and anatomy she will go completely crazy over it." I chuckled to myself.

Yang thought about it before giving a low chuckle. "Even though she isn't Ruby she still has an odd infatuation like her."

"Yea... speaking of Ruby where is she?" I asked while looking around. "Actually where is everyone?"

"Oh Ruby and Weiss went to the bathroom and Blake... actually I don't know were Blake went. She came in wearing a very embarrassing hat saying she misplaced her bow before going off to look for it. After she left Ruby found it beside her bed stand and placed it on her bed." Yang said while pointing to Blake's bed.

"Ok then that explains why Ruby and Weiss are gone but kinda strange for Blake though." I said as I looked at her bow left on her bed.

"Yea it is. Maybe she has a bad hair cut under that bow." Yang said.

"Well that's one theory." I muttered without Yang noticing.

"Right so Yang, if its alright I'm gonna catch up on some sleep." I said before climbing into my sleeping bag.

"Goodnight Dis, I'll try and prevent the others from stepping on you." Yang said while tilting her head backwards.

"Eh don't bother I'm a light sleeper." I muttered as I close my eyes.

I wasn't kidding when I said I was a light sleeper. As I lie there stirring every now and then. I heard Ruby and Weiss enter, followed by Paracsus who was tired but was berated by Ruby question about her weapons and if she was related to her mother in some form of way. But eventually everyone went to bed and fell asleep except for Blake who was missing.

Hours passed by when my bandit senses started to flair. So I opened my eyes a squint to see the door slowly opening and in steps a shadowy figure with pointy ears atop its head. At first I thought it was Blake but I remember her bow was left on her bed so it couldn't be her.

I watched the mysterious assailant crept through the room without making a sound. It made it's way to Blake's bed as it looked around I slowly reached for the knife I always slept with and wait for my opportune moment.

The figure then knelt under the bed looking for something. Giving me my golden opportunity, I quickly grab the figure by the head placing my hand around its mouth and pushed it to ground with me on top.

"Who are you and why are you snooping around Blake's bed." I whispered quietly as I held the knife to it's jugular.

It mumbled something before pulling out what looked like a scroll, it then turns on a light function before pointing it towards its head revealing it to be Blake.

"Oh my god." I said as I pull the knife away from her throat.

"Sorry about that old habits die hard and I noticed you left your bow so I thought you were someon... Wait a second." I turned the light in her hand upward and noticed besides a frightful exterior a pair of cat ears.

"Wait you're a Faunus?" I asked as I slowly got off her.

She nods hesitantly as I hand her back her bow. "Yes I am... pleased don't tell anyone that I am especially your friend with the bird mask." She said sitting up.

"Sure I won't tell Paracsus but why would you hide what you truly are from the world?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"Have you ever seen what humans do to my kind. They treat us like second rate citizens and persecute us on a daily bases. So if the world doesn't want a Faunus then I'm not a Faunus." She answers sadly.

I honestly didn't know what to say. Yes she was right, from what I hear Faunus are constantly discriminated against because of their looks and on the other hand hiding your problems doesn't make the ordeal with Faunus any better but rather makes the problem worst.

"I know I can never understand what you must have went through... but I do know a friend who went through something much worst because of his appearance." This gets her attention and to stop mopping.

"Was he a Faunus as well?" She asked.

"No he was human... to an extent. He had a condition that made him dangerous. So he was exiled from his village, persecuted by religious nut jobs, and finally he was captured and tortured to the point of madness." I answered.

Blake looked at me with a weird look. "What kind of conditions would make his own kind hate him so much?"

"Just because he was different and people are afraid of change. Don't get me wrong they were right to fear him but that doesn't excuse them for branding his head with an A." She flinched at that statement.

"Look my point is I disagree with you hiding your true self from the world but I'm willing to put up with this false persona of yours until your ready to tell the truth." I reassure her.

She gave me a small smile but then went back to mopping. "Thanks Dismas but how will I know you will keep my secret from..."

"I killed my family." I interrupted her.

She stopped and looked at me with a surprised look on her face. "What?"

"(Sigh)... I was a successful Highwayman up till three years ago. No one could catch me, see me, or kill me. The only person the law was looking for was a man with a red scarf. Then one night three years ago I was making my rounds with no one in sight when a fancy looking cart pulls through. So I did my rounds, incapacitating the guards, when I finished I heard the sound of wood creaking so my reflexes activated and I shot through the door. I walked over to the door and inside to my horror was a my mother with my younger brother dead in there hand." I explained truthfully-ish. The only part I lied about the part of my wife and son being my family but regardless on how I told it, it still hurts the same.

Blake's face was filled with horror. "W-Why are you telling me this?"

"Secret for a secret. Now don't get me wrong I'm still ashamed and horrified by what I've done and I will confess to it publicly, but I prefer not to have that part of my life revealed just yet. What I'm getting at is you know my secret and I know yours." I explained as I hand her bow.

"So by telling me your secret I can trust you not to reveal my secret unless your secret is to be revealed as well." Blake said while tying her bow back on her head covering her ears.

"Exactly. A secret for a secret." I repeat myself. "We should get back to bed, you're lucky no one else woke up or else this could have gone a lot worse." I explain while darting my eyes to a sleeping Paracsus holding her medical tool kit.

She shivers at the thought and nods before slipping into her bed. I crawled back under mine and started to drift off, but before I manage to hear a faint whisper from Blake. "Thank you."

"No problem." I muttered as I fell into a light sleep.

 **Elsewhere in Vale 3RD POV**

Torchwick was by a table planning his next heists with his White Fang when his scroll begins to buzz.

"What is it Cinder? I'm busy planning to rob every single shipment dust in Vale liked you asked and it's hard to do that with all the interruptions I have received these past few days." Roman said irritated, normally Torchwick would watch his tone but the pain and unexpected events had put him on edge.

"Oh I watch your tone with me Torchwick, but no I'm actually calling to ask if you received my latest package." Cinder said in a sinister tone.

"You mean the bottle's of strange looking wines you sent over. Yea a few of the animals I'm forced to work with got into it and now I can never taste or so much look at a bottle of wine with out thinking of that... unholy scene." Roman said shuddering at the memory of the WF member turning into a mosquito before ripping it self apart like a rabid dog.

"Ah so you did receive it, good very good. No the wine is not meant for anyone there to drink but rather I'm sending an another package. Should you find yourself in any kind of trouble with the Highwayman then pour the wine on the package and hightail it out of there." Cinder replies.

"Yea I still don't know what a highwayman is but are you sure this won't blow up in our faces." Torchwick replies not wanting to see another bottle of the wine.

"My master is currently trying to 'contact' someone who has the ability to control those creatures but until then use it in reserve in case anything goes from bad to even worst." Cinder said before hanging up.

Roman puts down the scroll on the table and went back to his plans. As he looked at the plans he hears a buzzing noise coming from the crates of wines.

"What in Oum's name is Cinder planning to unleash." Torchwick mutters in fear knowing full well that what is buzzing isn't a normal mosquito.

 **Back at Beacon**

 **Dismas POV**

The sunlight hits my eyes and I awaken. I looked around and noticed that Everyone was still asleep. I decided to take the time and get myself ready for my first day of school... I'll never get use to thinking or saying that. After a quick shower I walked over to the closet to see a uniform hanging with a note attached to it.

" _Dear Dismas inside is the school uniform tailored to your height. Please wear them as you attend school and please make sure your team members also do the same. Ozpin"_

I set aside the note and placed on the uniform. I was never one for uniform's but looking in the mirror I looked ok in it. I then hear someone slowly getting up and I turn around to see Blake had just gotten up.

"Morning." I said in a polite tone.

"Morning." She replies as she got out of her bed.

She walked over to the closet and pulls out her uniform.

"Sooo about last night conversation." She asked sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes before quickly stopping her. "What conversation?" I asked.

She sighs in relief before we hear the sound of someone else stirring. Paracsus and Ruby got up at the same time.

"Morning girls." I said to them and they replied in sync "Good morning Dismas."

They stopped before looking at each other realizing what they just did. We then hear a low chuckle from the other side of the room.

"Wow you really are twins. I'm kinda jealous." Yang chuckles as she slowly slumps out of bed.

Just to prove her point two pillows hit her face followed by a sync "Yang shut up."

Heh she is right it's kinda cute... and creepy how they mirror each other.

"Right so Paracsus, Ozpin just sent us over school uniforms and..." (Joyous shriek) before I could finish Paracsus ran over to the closet and looked over her uniform with a glitter of glee in her eyes.

"Oh my god I haven't seen let alone worn a uniform in so long. Dismas look at the surgical precision in the sewing, by gods good grace we must have died and went to a heavenly school." Paracsus rambles as she sways the uniform in her hand.

"Huh never mind Ruby she is way to nerdy to be a twin." Yang said before more pillows were tossed at her.

"Oh you simpleton don't you realize the complexity in the wearing the uniforms. It gives us purpose and school pride to wear these uniforms. It has been scientifically proven that... Blah Blah Blah Blah." Paracsus went on and on to the point of madness so I quickly remembered that I had to check in on my other team mates.

"Uh Huh Yea sure, um listen Paracsus, Ozpin asked me to check in on the other team mates so I'm going to check on Boudica and Jay." I said before quickly trying to leave but Ruby quickly grabbed my feet.

"Take me with you Dismas. Please don't leave me with her. She is what I have nightmares about." Ruby begs while giving me puppy eyes.

I begin to sweat under the pressure before mouthing, "I'm sorry." Before fleeing the room.

I huffed in a panic in the hallway before calming down. I walked across the hall to JNPR room and knocked on the door.

"Hello JNPR, Jay, Boudica? You awake." I asked as I knocked on the door.

Ren opens the door. His face was as stoic as mine.

"Hello Dismas." He replied.

"Good morning Ren." I said back.

"May I enter?" He nods before letting me in.

What I saw shocked me. Jaune on the ground with a lot of blood pouring down from his nose with a shocked look on his face. Pyrrha was in the corner mopping and muttering something to indecisive to understand. Finally Nora who was on her knees looking like she was praying with a tear of enlightenment forming. Oddly enough the only person there that was normal was Jay who was sitting on a bed tuning his guitar. He was wearing the school uniform while still wearing his jester mask. It covers his face but not his head showing a short and scraggly orange hair.

"Ah hello Dis, how do you do this fine morning." Jay said as he plays a melody.

"Pretty well but what happened to team JNPR?" I asked while looking at the three.

"Ah well... you know how Boudica feels about sleeping garments. So when Jaune woke up he was greeted by Boudica who was doing her morning stretch's. After he passed out from blood loss Pyrrha woke up to see her partner bleeding from the nose and when she turned around to see Boudica she became self conscious about her bust size. Then Nora woke up and did the complete opposite of Pyrrha and actually felt enlightenment from seeing quote on quote 'The perfect double D'." Jay finished with a air quote.

I nod my head knowing full well Jay couldn't make this shit up even with his creative mind. "What about Ren?"

"He saw Boudica but remain calm about it. I got to say he's either the best poker player ever or is as damaged as you and I." Jay answers.

I nod after the short time with Ren he has managed to keep a stoic persona for quite some time.

I then hear the bathroom door open and out steps Boudica wearing only a towel around her neck.

"Ah greetings Dismas." She said as the sound of a fountain of blood shot out of Jaune, Pyrrha moping even louder and Nora crying tears of sparkles and glitter.

"Good morning Boudica, Ozpin asked me to see if you know about the uniforms." I said stoically.

"(Sigh) yes I know but I don't know were my uniform is." Boudica replied but Ren opens the closet and pulls out her uniform.

"Here you go Boudica." He said politely as he handed her the uniform.

"Thanks Renny can you help me place the uniform on, it may get a bit tight." Boudica said trying to seduce him.

"Boudica no I know what you are trying to do and it won't work." Ren said stoically as he handed her the uniform and he proceeded to sit down and begins to meditate.

"Oh you no fun Renny, What about you Dis wanna help little oh me." She said as she lean over trying to to get a reaction out of me.

"Sorry Boudica but I have to make sure Paracsus doesn't bore team RWBY to death." I answered.

"Oh no one here is fun. (Sigh) Oh well how about you Nora?" Boudica asked and immediately she shot up with glitter in her eyes.

"Sure no problem helping out a fellow friend." She cheers.

I nod my head before turning towards the door. "Everything seems to be in order, I'll be seeing you in class soon."

I then left and walked over back to team RWBY's room, pitying team JNPR all the while. I entered the room to see everyone was dressed in their school uniforms.

"Ah Dismas, your just in time we were just about to decorate." Ruby said with a gleeful grin.

"I don't have any stuff but I guess I can help a little in decorating your stuff." I said as I walked over.

"Alright team RWBY and team DP let's get to work." Ruby said before letting out a battle cry. "BANZAI!"

The rest of her team replies "BANZAI!" Before getting to work on decorating the room.

Yang hanged a poster, Ruby setts up the drapes, Weiss hangs a photo, and Blake sets up the books.

I just helped out with anyone who asked. Paracsus how ever set up a small laboratory, with medical flasks and chemistry sets on the table.

"Hay Paracsus, how did you get that?" I asked.

"Oh these I just order them with the money I had on hand." She answers.

Weiss looked at the chemistry set and flipped. "Wait that's a master degree chemistry set 5000. The flask alone is at least worth 500 lien a peace. How did you pay for it with mere pocket lien?!" Weiss asked with a disbelief look on her face.

"Um I don't have any lien on me so when I left last night to order the kit I told them the only money I had was these coins. So they asked for me to send some through the mail shoot and I sent a few over. After a few minutes they gave me 10,000 liens in change and a note that the kit will arrive at our doorstep by the morrow." Paracsus answers while holding a single coin in hand.

Weiss took a look at the coin and begins to fluster. "This is a pure 24K gold this alone can rent this room for a few months and you say you have more?!"

"Well not as much as Dismas but I have a few bags." Paracsus answers while holding a huge bag almost overflowing with gold coins.

"Wait that thief has more of these gold coins then you!?" Weiss said nearly stuttering.

"Wait are you saying your richer then ice queen here? Uh how much exactly?" Yang asked with gleam of interest.

"Um I don't know the currency here but If you must know I have exactly 500 hundred of these plus a few gems that have been noted to be worth around 500 hundred coins a peace." I answered as I pulled a very big bag of all my money out of my coat pocket.

The room went silent before Weiss begins to sputter and then passed out.

"Huh So that's a thing." Ruby said as she pokes Weiss with rolled up magazine.

Yang then walks up to me and got very close for my comfort. "Sooo Dis you wouldn't happen to toss a few of them coins my way now would you?" She asked seductively.

"Yang don't." Blake said as she stepped in. "He earned those coins by fighting creatures as disgusting as that pig yesterday."

"Yea sorry Yang but Blake is right I can't go spending these every time a girl gets close to me, but I'm willing to part ways with a few of the need comes around." I answer while pushing her off me.

"Aww your no fun Dis but fine I'll won't ask for money, unless you need a favour from me" She said in a last ditch attempt to seduce me but years of spending time with Boudica and Audrey gave me a high stander when it came to seduction.

"Sorry Yang but no matter how many times you try, seduction doesn't work on him let alone effect him." Paracsus says as she finished setting up her chemistry kit.

"Well alright team Ruby now we got decorations out of the way we will go over our schedule. Now seeing that some of us will be in the same class including the first period at 9:00 we should..." before Ruby could finish Weiss came back from her trance and quickly shot up.

"Wait it starts at nine?!" She asked as she shot up quickly.

"Um yea why?" Ruby asked.

"You dolt it's 8:55! We're going to be late!" She said before making a run for it.

I looked at my pocket watch and realized she was right it is 8:55. "She's right we should get to class now." I said before running after her. Soon enough the rest of team RWBY and Paracsus followed and then JNPR and the rest of my team was on our trail while we raced to get to class before the bell rings.

 **Hello** **everybody** **Wombag1786 here**

 **Alright two chapters and a one-shot in a week maybe I'll make it four. Anyway so I just dropped a hint on the next mansion horror and we find out that Dismas is now richer then Weiss. Ouch that's gotta hurt her pride. So I hope you enjoy this chapter please Fav/Fol this story and leave any comments about it.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I have read some of the comments and I'm going to be answering the two big questions in the comment section.**

 **For Undeadhero143: all the heroes are in this story but they will either be A. Alive and part of team Jarred Leto joker forehead tattoo. B. Dead. Or C. Dead but [SPOILER]. Hopefully that would answer your question. Thanks for commenting Undeadhero143.**

 **For Carre: 1. Yea it is. The game has a lot of open doors on the characters back story's leaving players to interoperate what and why they would go to the mansion.**

 **2\. Like the walkingHero asked this is not a multiverse story but rather a POTA scenario. If you don't know what that means then blame those "Damn Dirty Apes". So some will be alive and other dead but references.**

 **3\. Aw shucks Thanks.**

 **Thanks for commenting Carre**

 **Right well back to the story. Please leave any comments and Remember to fav and Fol this story.**

 **I don't own RWBY or darkest dungeon**

 **There's a fine line between genius and insanity.**

 **I have erased that line.**

 **Oscar Levant**

 **3RD POV**

Team DPBS, RWBY, and JNPR had just made it to Professor Ports class as the bell rang. Unfortunately they all rushed in at the same time causing everyone to get stuck in the doorway before falling down on each other. They groaned in pain as a chubby man with an eccentric moustache walked forward.

"Ah Ha, all of you just made it in time, now then please take a seat and we will begin the lecture." He said in a proud tone.

The three teams picked themselves up and sat down in a seat as Professor Port started his lecture. He began his lecture with an introduction followed by a story about himself, then his moustache then finally even more about himself. For DPBS they were in hell.

Dismas sat through hours in the night while waiting for his next mark but this is just so boring. Paracsus contemplated if she should unleash a toxic chemical in the air to get everyone sent to the nurse, so they wouldn't be in this hell. Boudica just straight up passed out. Jay seemed to be the only one not inflicted by this and sat up straight, but no one knew that under his mask he was fast asleep. Before class ended Port had two volunteers be part of a fight against two Boar Grimm.

"Ah we have Ms Schnee as our first competitor, what about our second." Port said as he scanned the room.

"What about you Mr Jay will you be part of this grand display of heroism." Port said as he walked over to Jay. He didn't have a response.

"Aw are you nervous well we all will in the face of greatness." Port said before petting Jay on the back causing him to fall down and hit his head against the desk.

"Hu wha- class over yet guys?" Jay said shooting up.

"Ah you were asleep... well now you get to participate as the first demonstration instead." Port said as he walked back down the stairs.

"Wait... what demonstration?" Jay asked.

After a quick explanation from Paracsus, Jay came back dressed in his outfit armed with Slash and Solo.

"Mr Jay are you ready?" Port asked as he stood over a rattling cage. Jay nods his head as he took his battle stance.

Port gave a light hearty chuckle before using his blunder buster axe to open the cage door letting the grim Boar out.

The boarbatusk charged out towards Jay. He quickly side stepped as he pulled out Solo and played a rock melody mocking the Boar while entertaining the class.

"Mr Jay, I must remind you, you won't get extra points for style. Just defeat the Grimm before I step in." Port said while as was secretly entertained.

Jay seems not to be interested by Port's comment and continued playing as he kept on side stepping the Grimm till he got bored of dodging. The Grimm was clearly tired and it's movement became slow and predictable. So when the Boar tried to tackle him he somersault over the Boar and quickly slashed at it's leg cutting it clean off.

The class watched as the Boar now struggling to hold itself up from loosing a limb and exhausting all its energy. It turns around to look at it's opponent only for a modified fillet knife impales itself through one of its eyes. Jay now ran up to it and started beating it's head in with his guitar. The Boar could only wail as its head was slowly crushed with the guitar.

After a minute of continuously beating from the guitar the boars skull finally caved in. Jay took a step back and looked upwards to the class. Some students were impressed by his acrobatic skills, others were terrified at the fact they have a literal killer clown who can tire out a Boarbatusk without breaking a sweat, and Boudica... slept through it despite a teacher from down the hall came in to ask for Port to be quiet.

He stared back at the class before he let out a blood curdling low chuckle and took a bow. Everyone didn't know what to do but then Nora stood up and started to clap.

"Whooo way to go Jay Whoo!" Nora said while clapping. Soon some of the students who weren't terrified of the killer clown started clapping too.

"Grand display of Mr Jay now then Ms Schnee I believe it's your turn." Port said as Weiss got up to get changed in the locker.

After returning with her combat clothes, she got into position with her rapier at the ready. Port then unleash the Boarbatusk on Weiss. She had a difficult time dealing with the Boar. Even though she had a difficult time killing the beast her teammate Ruby kept cheering her on. Weiss found this quite annoying and kept on ignoring her advice. Eventually during the fight she killed the Boarbatusk by impaling her rapier though it's soft under belly.

"Way to go Weiss!" Ruby cheers.

"Oh shut up you dolt." Weiss huffed in annoyance. The bell rang signalling the end of the class and soon all students left. Team DP(B)S stayed behind for a minute to get Boudica up without losing a limb from her feral instincts. After leaving class they saw Weiss stomping away angry leaving behind Ruby who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Excuse me, Yang what just happened with Ruby and Weiss?" Paracsus asked.

"Little richy rich thinks the world is served to her on a silver platter." Yang said annoyed as she hugs her now crying sister.

"She called Ozpin's decision to make Ruby team leader a mistake and that she was the worst." Blake explains in a little bit more detail.

"Oh I see, where did Weiss stomped off to?" Paracsus asked.

"I think up to the roof." Blake answered.

"Alright then Dismas would you kindly talk Weiss down while I help with Ruby." Paracsus instructs.

"Wait why do I have to deal with the noble?" Dismas said defensively.

"Ruby needs counselling and I have a good three years worth of phycological studies and because unlike the others you can talk to her without pushing her off the roof in a fit of rage." Paracsus answered as she turned towards Ruby and took her from Yang grasp and took her to a seat outside.

Dismas have to agree, unfortunately and he went off to find Weiss and talked her off the high horse all the while grumbling about it.

 **Dismas POV**

I spent the next five minutes looking for Weiss. I eventually found her mopping on the roof top of the school. I then proceeded to walk over to her before letting my presence known by clearing my throat.

"What do you want?" Weiss said without turning her head.

"Just to talk that's all." I answered. She didn't respond so I asked her a question to keep the conversation going.

"Why do you think you should be team leader?" I asked as I pull out a pipe.

"Why?! Because unlike that dolt I have trained, studied, and have actual experience. I am more then qualified to be team leader and yet Ozpin chooses a CHILD to be our teams leader even though she has been doing nothing but get our team into trouble and constantly berate me during the fight with information I'd already know!" Weiss shouts out in a fit of rage before turning to me seeing that I was lighting a match and placing it into my pipe.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"Letting you blow off unnecessary steam." I replied as I started to huff in the smoke before letting out a halo smoke cloud.

"Weiss do you know why you weren't chosen to be the leader?" I asked as I took another drag.

"No, it seems almost maddening to think of a good reason why." Weiss said angrily.

"No it isn't, fighting those monsters is madness. Why he didn't choose you isn't." I answer with another smoke halo.

"Then what is it. I swear the only thing more confusing then her becoming the leader is you being allowed into this prestigious school." Weiss said insultingly.

A vein in my head began to twitch but I calmed myself down with another drag from the pipe. "Simply. the fact is leaders aren't born but rather selected, you were given everything in life served on a silver platter, sure that gives you an advantage in time and money to enhance your skills but that means jack shit when it comes to leadership. If you are unable to follow then you have no right to lead." I said blowing the halo smoke in her face causing her to cough and hack.

"How dare you, I am more then, then th... oh who am I kidding your unfortunately right. When I got to this school I expect everything handed to me with hard work and experience." Weiss said as she slumped down against the guard.

I sat down next to her as I finished up the tobacco in the pipe. "Look I never asked to be the leader of my team, hell I much prefer to do things myself but I know when to take charge or to step down. So do your leader a favour and play nice. She was selected to be the leader not self appointed like a tyrant so help her if she fails and support her. If you don't then the team will fall apart and there is no one to blame but yourself."

Weiss started to contemplate what I said before letting out a sigh. "Yea I guess your right. Heh never thought I receive good advice from a thie... Highwayman."

I nod before getting up and offering my hand to help herself up. She hesitated before obliging and used my hand to help herself up.

"I guess I should go and apologise to Ruby then." She said sincerely.

I nod in approval before I escorted her back to her room to apologise to Ruby.

 **3RD POV**

 **Beacon tower**

Ozpin watched through a monitor system with Glynda as Dismas got Weiss to be more humble and Paracsus calmed down Ruby and give her advice on leadership.

"Its a disgusting habit Dismas seems to have." Glynda said while watching him empty his pipe.

"Ah yes please see to it that pipe is confiscated, and Glynda, he doesn't know the no smoking policy so just let him off with a warning." Ozpin mused as he took a swig from his mug.

Glynda nodded before she left in the elevator heading for Dismas. After she left Ozpin kept on checking the monitors before he turned them off. He then reached into his desk and pulled on a drawer before lifting the bottom up revealing a secret button underneath.

He pressed the button causing the elevator to be locked and the windows to be tinted so no one can see. The monitor on the wall fold inward as the wall opens up revealing a hidden room filled with relics.

Ozpin then proceeds to walk into the door passing by many relics from the past. They were ranging from old weapons to tattered tapestry of the past. He got to the end where a huge cabinet that was under lock and key. He then removed an old rusty iron key that was tied around a yarn necklace. He opened it up and stared at the relics inside.

The relics include pieces of a broken claymore sword, a wanted poster, a leather bird mask, a cracked holy mace, blue war paint, an iron crossbow bolt, a refine ivory lute, broken chains with a lock, a jagged shield, a broken king's sword, a gypsy necklace, a green bandage, a bloody hood, a bag of smoke bombs, a raggedy top hat, and a dog collar. They were hanging on hooks or nails with a red tapestry of a mosquito hanging to the left and a glowing green crystal on the right. He reached in and pulled down a small oil painting next to the tapestry off the wall. He looked at it for a minute before giving a small chuckle.

"It's good to see you again old friends." Ozpin said as he placed the portrait back up on the wall. He grabbed a skull with an almost melted candle on top

"Perhaps one day I'll let them know." Ozpin said as he stared at the skull he once carried around. He then placed it back and closed the door behind and locked it. As the door slowly closes the screen shows the oil painting of legendary heroes in town square with a decaying mansion in the background.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here**

 **Right so short chapter, but it gave a very big hint of where this story will go. Some of the heroes will be joining shortly but not in the next chapter or the maybe the other but soon. Thanks for reading, rember to Fav and Fol the story and leave a comment.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeons.**

 **A person needs a little madness, or else**

 **They never dare cut the rope and be free.**

 **Nikos Kazantzakis**

 **Narrator POV Forever Fall Forest**

The scene sets on the forest of Forever Fall. The forest was condensed but yet peaceful. Then a horrible sound can be heard coming deep with in the forest. Something slugged through the forest clearly trying to get away from something. The creature revealed itself as the horrible abomination called the Shambler. It was clearly injured and afraid of something and for the most part it was right to be afraid. Before the Shambler could make it to the next tree a hook rapped around its neck with a hooked edge digging into it's eye as it screamed in horrific pain.

The rope around its neck was given a hard pull causing it to be pulled down with a hard thud. It try's to get away only for two sharpened letter openers pierced it's other eyes. As it hollered in pain, unable to move two figures appeared from the shadows. One a man in wearing a mixture of metal plates and leather straps. The other adorning a raggedy clothes of a noblewoman with a leather belt hat.

"Well well, my hunting friend. It seems we caught the beast now what ever we should do with this abomination of the night?" The woman said in a sounding prestigious but yet sadist tone.

The man in the armour just grunted for an answer before using an executioner style like ax to cut the Shambler's head clean off.

"Ah well. I do have to say Tardif, this land we found ourselves in is quite strange. I have never seen beast made out of shadows, nor do I recall the moon shattered to bits." The woman said as she pulled from the beasts mouth a few pure ebony pearls. The man remains silent as he rolled up the hook attached to the rope before placing it to his side.

"Well regardless of this strange world I do say it has done wonders for our bodies. I mean look at me. A few hours ago the wrinkles of age started to creep up on me, but now I have skin of my stolen younger years." She said as she stroked her skin showing it to be as smooth as a baby.

The man gave a shrug before he pulls out a piece of paper that he had. He opens it revealing it to be a hand drawn map of the area.

"You know that makes me wonder. If I looked as young as the day I was married to that _stupide mari pervers_. Then who's to say, that you look even younger the me?" The woman said as she walked over to the man and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Oh I bet you look real handsome with out that helmet, mask and possibly your clothes as well." The woman said as she got to touchy for the man's liking.

"Audrey." The man now known as Tardif said in a short yet gruff and terrifying tone as he grabbed her hand and pulled it away from him. She looked through his eye holes to see nothing. After staring for a full minute she let out a sigh.

"(Sigh) Oh your no fun Tardif. Still even with this strange world I still have to worry about other things. Like how I'm still in debt, and there's monsters in the woods, oh and how could I forget that the moon is as shattered as a rotting egg. I get that you're some terrifying no nonsense bounty hunter but I used to be a noblewoman and I had class and reason." The woman now known as Audrey argued before pulling a jug of absinthe and taking a swig from the extreme spirt.

"Audrey. A new world means nothing, except new targets and molars to collect upon." Tardif said as he patted a bag filled with bloody and cracked molars.

Before Audrey could argue a loud screeching noise could be overheard above them. Two blacken birds were currently fighting in mid flight, one covered in skin coated boils while the other had a white beak and mask.

"Well looks like we aren't the only ones not welcome in this land." Audrey said as she took another swig. Tardif gave a grunt sound and nods his head in agreement as they watch the shrieker above winning the fight against the Grimm.

 **Back at Beacon.**

Team Damage had spent a week at Beacon and they had managed to gain a reputation on campus within that time as one of the most feared teams in the history of Beacon. Despite this they became good friends with team RWBY and JNPR.

People mostly feared Jay for his evil clown persona but when it came to his guitar they temporarily forget his terrifying demeanour and listened to his almost magical guitar skills. When one student was brave enough to ask what's behind the mask Jay showed them his scared face from years of abuse from the lord he served, suffice to say no one dared to ask again. He gain recognition from the faunus community on campus after he helped prevent a suicidal faunus from jumping after a year of torment and berating comments from school and town folks. After he talked her down the bullying stopped not because of the attempted suicide but rather that everyone who said something remotely horrible to the faunus strangled appeared the next day in their underwear, terrified and bruised. They would jump in fear of anything that sounded like a stringed musical instrument for the rest of there lives.

Boudica became possible the most terrifying person to say hello to. A rumor started to spread that Boudica is a long lost sister of Pyrrha and she was much more stronger then her. Despite Pyrrha's attempt at stopping this rumor, everyone heard it at least once. This misconception got the attention of a few of the most narcissistic rich kids on campus, who only tried to date her in an attempt to gain status from this. Unfortunately they were all sent to the nurse with grade three concussions and missing teeth.

Paracsus was top of her class but everyone kept her distance because every time that someone got sick her insistence on using live leaches to help them. She was almost expelled from the school on multiple accounts of attempted dissection on live subjects. She became the doctor Jekyll of the school, one instance she was a calm and intelligent student who kept to herself for the most part, then when some idiot disturbed her while working or studying found themselves unable to move from a paralysing agent or on a operating table with a hack saw above them.

Finally Dismas was shrouded in mystery behind a red scarf he always wears. No one knew what a highwayman is but he always indicated that it was like a thief even though he insisted that no one calls him that unless they want to get shot by a weapon that can pass through aura like wet paper. Some of the girls fell head over heels for him and this just lead to some problems with the other boys. They were either talked down or left bruised and beaten although in all honesty Dismas hated the attention he drew and would much rather be left alone. The heat seemed to die down after Blake helped him out with some great hiding spots she founded around the school. In all honesty Dismas really didn't like feeling like he owes anyone anything but he doesn't hate it as much as the attention he received. Other then that only Blake seemed to know who Dismas is. She even discovered what a Highwayman is but kept it to herself besides that she and Dismas got along like naturally made best friends. Quiet and wouldn't say a thing for hours.

Other then almost getting expelled on multiple counts the crew have been mostly sitting around for the day. They had just finished ports class with most of their sanity still intact and decided to see Glynda's combat class. Because of there skills and troubling reputation they weren't allowed to participate in class. That didn't really stop them from entering and watching the sessions.

They had just entered to see Jaune's fight with Cardin. As they sat down to watch the fight the students noticed them and started murmuring instead of paying attention. The group really didn't mind since they have been through this before. They then watched Jaune get knocked down by Cardin when Glynda called it.

"Mr Winchester that's enough." Glynda said sternly getting Cardin to stop attacking.

"As you or shown today in class, you must practice both your offence and defence if you wish to win the Vytal festival this year. Thank you Mr Arc for participating in this combat exercise, but next time may I suggest that you work more on your defensive strategy rather then focus solely on your offence." Glynda said stoically.

Jaune let out a small sheepishly chuckle before sighing heavily. He made his way back to the bleacher but Cardin tripped him on his way over. The crowd of students begins to laugh at Jaune, only team DPBS, RWBY, and (J)NPR didn't. Glynda eventually got everyone to stop laughing and gave Cardin a disappointing look only for him to roll his eyes.

"Right so we have time for one more combat demonstration so do we have a volunteer or will I select his opponent for him." Glynda said sternly.

The students went silent and tried to look inconspicuous so they wouldn't be selected. Nora was the only one to raise her hand but was shot down when Glynda wanted someone who wasn't from the same team to fight. She eventually selected Ruby who was ok to fight Cardin but he had other plans.

"Phss, that twerp. Please I can take her on any day of the week. What I want is someone who is more of a challenge then my last match." Cardin said rudely.

"And who would you suggest Mr Winchester?" Glynda said irritated.

Cardin scans for his opponent when he spotted the leader of team DPBS looking unamused. Somehow this look just felt insulting to Cardin who just became irritated as hell by this.

"Him. I want to fight the Beacon thief of team DPBS." Cardin said cockily.

This got everybody to gasp in awe and surprise they started murmuring and whispering. It took a full minute for Glynda to calm everybody down though she was now more worried for Cardin's safety now rather then the class behaviour.

A vein in Dismas head began to twitch but he let out a sigh before he let out his answer. "As much fun as it is for me to spar with you I have been revoked any and all access in Ms Goodwitch's combat class."

"Oh is the little thief all talk and no bite. I bet you couldn't fight me and you only managed to get in with that cheap pistol you carry." Cardin said trying to egg on Dismas who was already at the point of a vein in his head popping in anger.

"Mr Winchester please refrain from insulting your fellow classmates, what he said is true that his team is disqualified from participating in an..."

"By all mean Mr Dismas if you wish to participate then you can." Ozpin said interrupting Glynda and shocking the students.

"Ozpin, sir. You yourself asked me to prevent any and all kinds of combat with team DPBS." A baffled Glynda said.

"Yes indeed I did Glynda, but I'm sure most of the students here want to know where their years of hard work here will be leading them. That and I believe it's not healthy to have steam practically bursting from ones ears." Ozpin said as he took a swig from his mug.

The crowd was confused by that last part till they looked over to see Dismas was practically five seconds away from curb stomping everyone with in a five mile radius.

Dismas let out a low sigh before he spoke "If you insist that I fight so be it."

He then turned to the locker room and walked in there while having a very dark and sinister grin on his face.

After five minutes he was wearing his trademark overcoat and had his weapons attached to his belt. But he did something that shocked everybody in the stands. He removed his belt holster and the knives on him and walked over to Jaune. Jaune was surprised as anyone else and was about to ask what he was doing when Dismas handed him his overcoat showing that he had a leather vest under it along with a long white shirt that tucked into a multiple pairs of belts strapped to his waist.

"Jaune would you mind if I borrow your sword for this fight?" Dismas asked causing everybody to be taken back by this except for (D)PBS who knew what he was doing.

"Um Sure Dismas." Jaune said sheepishly as he handed him his sword.

Dismas nods his head before leaving behind his overcoat and weapons behind for Jaune to watch. He would have asked Ruby to do it but she was a bit to... touchy for her to handle a delicate weapon.

"Mr Dismas ay I ask what are you doing?" Glynda asked uneasy by his actions.

"Well as Winchester here said that I'm only allowed into this establishment with my cheap pistol so I figured I give the idiot a fighting chance against me." Dismas said causing some people to giggle while Cardin was starting to get annoyed.

"Well then this isn't a normal occurrence for a student to use another's weapon but still I suppose if you wish to use that so be it." Glynda said surprised as anyone else.

Dismas nodded before he attached the scabbard to his belt and pulled out the sword. It was a basic short sword that was designed for one or two hand usage but despite that there was something off about this. It kinda felt... familiar somehow, like an old friend you would meet on the old road. Dismas has to ask Jaune about this later but for now he had a duel to fight.

"Mr Winchester, Mr Dismas. Are you both ready?" Glynda asked.

"Damn right. I always wanted to take you down a peg the moment I seen you." Cardin said snarky.

"Inexperience, has a temper, and has predictable tactics, I should be blindfolded to even give him a small chance of winning." Dismas said nonchalantly as he gripped the sword with both hands and aimed the sword towards a snarling Cardin who was now furious.

On the screen above the stage a visual of Dismas and Cardin was on the end of both sides with a green bar below it as well. Glynda didn't like where this was going and turned to Ozpin who simply nodded. She let out a small sigh before saying one word starting the match.

Cardin let out a war cry before charging in head first towards Dismas as he simply stand still. This made the crowd wonder what was going to happen. Just as Cardin was a few inches away he swung his mace at Dismas only for him to duck under and deliver a hard kick down on the back of Cardin's left leg.

As Cardin fell to his knees Dismas quickly grabbed the end of Jaune's blade and smacked Cardin in the head with the grip of blade like a bat sending him sliding awake from Dismas.

On the screen Cardin aura went down to the half way point. "Ugh that's it, you are going to regret now you bastard!" Cardin said as he got up with a black eye on his face.

"Then come and get me already, or are just all talk." Dismas retorts back making Cardin snarl in pure rage.

He ran at full force with the mace above his head readying himself to bring the mace down on Dismas. Dismas refuse to move and held the sword with the tip pointing upwards ready to swing.

Cardin swings at Dismas but he deflected it with the sword causing the mace to bounce off it giving enough time for Dismas to bash Cardin head with the hilt of the blade stunning his opponent. Cardin walked backwards holding his head trying to fight back the tears of that brutal jab. He managed to look up to see Dismas advancing slowly before slashing down.

Cardin was quick enough to interlock his mace with the sword but was somehow over powered by Dismas who swirled their weapons around causing Cardin's mace to fly of the stage leaving him defenceless. Before anyone could react Dismas swung. hitting the back of Cardin's leg making him once again bend down he looked up to see Dismas twirled around him and now have the hilt of the sword on his neck. If this wasn't a training match Dismas could easily decapitate him.

Everyone gazed in awe as Dismas moved slowly and more precise like he was pretending to wear heavy armer. Even though that is weird for people on Remnant to see someone wear something outdated he still managed to do it effectively.

"Yield." Dismas said in a terrifying tone causing everyone in the room to have a cold shiver sent down there spines.

Cardin didn't know what to say he was way to terrified to say anything. Glynda eventually returned to reality and walks out onto the stage.

"You seem to fight very slowly Dismas. I would rather not have you play around with your opponent in future practices." Glynda said stoically as Dismas removes the blade from Cardin.

"I wasn't playing around Ms Goodwitch, rather I learned to fight with a long sword and with heavy armor on so I tried to copy that with what I have." Dismas answers.

"I see well regardless you showed the class what happens when you mix defence and offence. Now class, keep this in mind when you take part in the Vytal festival. Not only will you be fighting trained opponents but also for the kingdom of Vale as well you are all dismissed for lunch." With that said Glynda walked over to Ozpin to discuss something while the rest of the class left except for (D)PBS, JNPR, and RWBY who stayed behind. Cardin did leave to after retrieving his mace but he did angrily, muttering vengeful tones under his breath.

"Oh my Oum that was awesome Dismas how did you know how to fight like that?" Ruby squeals in excitement.

"Oh that was nothing. Had a friend who kind of reminds me of you Jaune." Dismas answer as he hands back the sword inside the scabbard to Jaune.

"Wait really, in what way?" Jaune asked as he hands back Dismas bandit overcoat.

"Well he would wear plates of reinforced armor and carried a long sword. The only difference between you and him besides the hair color, is that every single day he would drag me out to the training field and make me fight him with huge claymores for at least two hours." Dismas said thinking back to the early days of the usual suspect crew.

"Wait you had a friend who was a Knight!? That's so cool!" Nora said imaging a Chibi cartoon of Jaune in a medieval style suit of armor fighting with Chibi Dismas against an evil Chibi pancake monster.

"He was actually a crusader rather then a knight but Reynauld did uphold it despite never receiving his knighthood." Paracsus answers.

"Wait your friend's name is Reynauld. Huh small world, my ancestor who started the tradition of passing down the sword name was Reynauld too." Jaune said surprised. The group then started to chat about that and started comparing the two from what they know except for Dismas who was lost in train of thought.

Dismas now begins to suspect something. First it was the strange coincidence with Ozpin's knowledge of the crimson court, then certain people looking like his friends, now the fact that the weapon he used possibly belonged to his first friend he had ever made. This was causing him such a huge headache about this when it finally hit him. Perhaps his theory about being on a different planet was wrong. He will probably have to do some research to conclude this theory but for now he'll keep this to himself.

Everyone was interrupted by a loud rumbling sound and they turn to see Boudica.

"What? The body knows when it's time to feast." Boudica said.

"Oh right it's lunch come on guys we should head on over before the line gets to long." Yang said while everyone shakes there head in agreement before heading for the lunch room.

 **Elsewhere on Remnant**

A White Fang stolen bullhead was loading it supplies for the journey to Vale. One of those packages was a large wooden coffin size crate that was being stowed onboard. The Faunus have been in Grimm infested places before but for some reason that crate brought them more dread then anyplace else on the planet. As they load the crate onboard some WF lost his grip and the package fell causing a corner to crack and cutting one of the workers hands.

"Ouch! Easy there you idiot. The boss will have our head if we damage it!" Shouted the WF member who hold his hand as blood started to drip onto the crate.

The one sheepishly replies with a grin before returning to work and loading the crate onboard for Vale.

The screen turns to the cracks before it started to chip off showing a vague skull with a long pointed nose of some kind with a pompadour wig attached to it's head. The teeth were all stained blood red and jagged almost like it transformed by something sinister. The blood started to seep through the crate till it landed on its mouth. After a few more dropped the screen moves forward to the eye before a blood shot red pupil appears and the sound of licking and a buzzing giggle can be heard.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

 **Right so let's answer some comments before I talk personally.**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn: Yes Ozpin is one of the DD members. I mean in the later season of RWBY he admits that he had lived in the body of multiple host before season one. So I figured it wouldn't be that far of a stretch and yet still shocking for the readers. I have mentioned on multiple accounts this isn't a multiverse story like many others rather that was used to misconcept the readers from the true plot, like in the first planet of the apes movie.**

 **Thanks for writing Artyom-Dreizehn**

 **Carre:**

 **1\. I aim to please.**

 **2\. Like I said before the lore of these Characters are very open and hell I own the actual game and I am still baffled by the characters backstorys. Even the comic the creators realease doesn't help that much but does give me some insight into most probable lore for them. And I can't argue why you chose not to try the game, god knows how many times I went from a winning streak till I utterly rage quit and refused to touch the game for a month.**

 **3\. I do admit, when thinking these characters over I had a lot of time to deside there fates. Thought I love every character and there aspects I just couldn't involved all of them, so for starters the antiquarian, leper, and the man at arms are dead and I'm leaving religion out of this one because they won't be friendly with the abomination when [SPOILERS].**

 **4\. Heh I figured people would react to that like that. In the Occultist comic it is reavealed how he got his power but that he doesn't have long to live due to how many body's of other Occultist and scholars left behind with there skulls totams candles burnt down to the end. I figured this would be the perfect way to explain how Ozpin got his immortality from and connect a few dots to the story.**

 **5\. It isn't that bad compared to my first fic I written , god I was such an amichure back 5 months ago, but I digress thanks and again for your support and the thumbs up.**

 **Thanks for commenting Carre**

 **Now then with the notes out of the way I just introduced the newest cast to be joining soon and Cardin ass handed to him for my own entertainment. So for now I'll leave behind the stats of the two behind and hopefully introduce them in the next chapter. Thanks for reading remember to Fav and Fol and leave a comment behind.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off**

 **The Bounty hunter carry's the Widow maker and wears the scale and leathers armor. As for trinkets he has crime lord molars and vengeful kill list. He carries 750 gold coins and a few bandages and anti-venom.**

 **The grave Robber has exceptional pick and knifes and wears the Shadowlace armor. She has for trinkets absinthe and Sharpen letter opener as well as 250 gold, a few red ruby's and a handful of Ebony Pearls also a few shovels and anti venom.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon**

 **"Pride will cost you everything**

 **But leave you with**

 **NOTHING"**

 **'Unknown quoter'**

 **3RD POV**

The three teams had just sat down for lunch. As they sat down eating their meals each of them did something on their own. Boudica, Jay, Ruby, and Yang listened to Nora who was explaining a dream about the time she and Ren fought off an entire pack of Ursa while Ren corrected her. Blake and Paracsus were both reading silent, and occasionally taking a bite from their tray. Dismas was currently looking for information about the Arc family on his scroll, he was having difficulties figuring out how to use the device and eventually gave up right when Nora was wrapping up her story.

"So... there we were... in the middle of the night"

"It was day..." Ren interrupted Nora's story.

"We were surrounded by Ursa..."

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them..."

"Two of them."

"But they were no match and in the end… Ren, me and Boudica took them down while Jay played an awesome guitar solo as we made a boat load of Lien from Ursa skin rugs." Nora concluded.

"She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now, except for the part with you two that started a few days ago." Ren said.

"Regardless that was probably the most entertainment I have in ages am I right Boudica." J said while he stringed his guitar.

"Ey I agree. I have been told that dreams you remember in great detail will become reality." Boudica shines in.

"Wait really?! Oh Oum I can't wait till the day because if the dream was awesome then reality is gonna be even better!" Nora said giving a terrifying grin while Ren places his hand to his face and shook it slowly.

"Well then I guess I should write the lyrics for the song then. How does the words ' _The great Nora and friends sang merrily as the whack and slash of the Grimm so limp and thouse made off with wealth from the Grimm who legs have been broken since'._ " Jay said as he gave his guitar a strum.

Everyone gave a soft chuckle at the song while in Nora's mind that song will forever stay within that dream. While chuckling Pyrrha noticed that Jaune was looking depressed and was now playing with his food.

"Jaune... you ok?" Pyrrha asked.

"Hum oh yea I'm ok." Jaune answers.

"Are you sure Jaune you seem a bit..." Ruby was hesitant in her words so Dismas answers for her.

"Depressed. You seem to be depressed lately Jaune. Is it because your having problems with Cardin?" Dismas asked getting an reaction from Jaune.

"Wha no, no no. I'm fine see." Jaune pulled up two thumbs and gave a fake smile before returning back to his depressed state. As he gave out a small chuckle the sound of Team CRDL could be heard from behind, mocking a rabbit Faunus. As this happens Jay started to slowly twitch his head in anger and madness completely unnoticed by everyone present.

"It's clearly Cardin, he's been bullying you ever since Tuesday." Paracsus said nonchalantly as she flipped the page in the medical book she was reading.

"What Cardin, he just likes to mess around. Honestly it's just some harmless pranks." Jaune said trying to hide behind his pride.

"He's a bully." Ruby said seriously.

"Wha well name one time he 'bully' me." Jaune said while air quoting the word bully.

(When imagining the flashbacks use the Chibi version of the group.)

"Well what about that time he knocked your books out of your hands in the hallway." Pyrrha answered.

"Or that one time he activated the shield in the doorway trapping you." Dismas responded.

"Or that one time he pushed you into that rocket propelled locker and sent you straight for the emerald forest, where we had to fight an entire hoard of Grimm only to barely escape by launching it back towards Beacon." Paracsus answered while flipping the page.

"Wha oh that, we all had a good laugh about it... right." Jaune chuckled nervously as the group stares at him. Paracsus puts down the book and looks at him with a spine shivering stare.

"Jaune we all had to hold on for dear life for twenty minutes after fighting an entire hoard of Grimm. Some of us still have the cuts on our Flexor digitorum profundus tendons, and you say this was all in good... fun?" Paracsus said with a twitch in her eye making it very clear she was not happy about the experience.

"Heh heh yea um guess not. Well look on the bright side he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said trying to change the subject.

"Jaune if you need help I can give it you all you have to do is ask." Pyrrha said.

"She's right, mental abuse is not something someone should go through on a daily basis." Weiss calmly said as she wiped her face with the napkin she had.

"Weiss is right Jaune, Jay went through the same mental abuse and well, look what happened after he finally snapped." Dismas remarks. Everyone quickly looks over to Jay only to see he wasn't there anymore.

"Um were is Jay?" Jaune asked checking behind him to make sure he isn't sneaking up on him again.

The group quickly looks around before a loud scream can be heard coming from the other side of the lunch room. They turn their heads to see Team CRDL on the ground bruised but alive with Cardin holding his leg in complete pain. Jay was walking back with his mask rolled up slightly showing his bottom face with a sly grin on it.

 **Jay POV five minutes ago.**

"Waste of space."

"Worthless"

"Horrific"

" **FR _ea_ K o _F NAtURe"_**

Those voice of the lords court swirled and echoed in my head as I looked onwards at the poor girl who was being tormented. She was beautiful, young and clearly had a bright future, but these people will ruin her and drive her into depression, possibly suicide, if madness doesn't take over first. As I watched more and more, the voices in my head got louder and louder. I finally had enough when the idiot grabbed ahold of her ear mocking them that were fake. I quietly got up and moved forward.

"Wow I guess they are real, ha ha ha ha H **A H** A _H_ a **_H_** _A **H** A H_ **A**!" The leader of the group laughed as he pulled on the girls ears.

The laughter started to twist and sound demonic and maddening till my only goal other then get them to stop is to shut him up before I become mad... again. As I got closer the one with the mohawk had just spotted me walking towards them getting the rest of his friends to notice.

"Oh it's you **Fre _A_ K. **What do yo..." before he could finish I quickly knocked him to the ground with a hard whack from my guitar.

The others were completely stun by this and this also got the attention of everyone who heard my strike. The bully had just gotten up with a bloody nose and he stared at me in pure rage.

"Oh your are so dead **fR _E_ aK.** Come on guys let's show this **FR e _a_ _K_ **what happens when you mess with team CRDL." Their leader spoke as he got up and charged right at me. His lackeys soon followed as they attack me, (sigh) I tend not to judge someone by their appearances but these guys are as dumb as they look.

The one with blue hair change forward and through a punch at me. I simply ducked under and swirled around him and quickly kicked the back of his leg down to the ground.

Before I could take him down another of his friends that kinda looks like a bulldog tried to push kick me (Sparta kick) so I quickly went under his leg as he accidentally kicks his friend in the back of the head. I was right behind him and with one quick kick to his crotch he fell down.

The one in the mohawk tried to hit me with a serving tray while their lead tried to gut shot me. So I grab ahold of the tray and throw the mohawk guy over me taking the jab for me. The leader realized his mistake and tried to do something but was unable to as I throw the tray in a circular disk I once saw over the hamlet at his neck causing him to stop and fall to the ground gasping for air in pain.

They all grown in pain as some tried to get up unsuccessfully. Seeing this way to get my point across I scan the room and saw four knifes. They were blunt and dull but they will have to do. I grab four of them and began to juggle them.

"Cardin was it, let me tell you a little thing about sanity." I said as I sat down while still juggling the knifes.

"Fuck you **F** r _e..."_ before he could finish I throw one of the knifes rather close to his crotch sticking out from the floor board causing him to squeal in fear getting everyone who haven't noticed to take notice.

"I suggest what you chose for your next words very carefully, I do have a tendency of... SNAPPING." I said as I throw another knife impaling the floor between his closed ring and middle finger.

"Now then sanity is something we are born with but we can loose it very quickly and all it takes is one... bad... day." I said as I changed my juggling to one handed as I throw the knifes up and down while holding pulling out my necklace.

"Don't get me wrong we all have bad days but sometimes we have to many bad days, so people try and find an escape from these bad days, but sometimes you can not escape from it so easily." I then began to twist the bone pointer finger of the lord I use to serve getting Cardin's attention completely.

"If you can't escape and continue to have even more bad days... Well you can always escape into madness but only for a short time. So I'm gonna ask you once nicely." I paused as I threw the last two knifes impaling his shoulder pads to the floor as I got on top of him.

"Stay away from her or you will truly understand how many scars it takes to go mad." I whisper into his ear making him shutter in completely fear. I then pull the two knifes from his shoulder pad and began to walk away before stopping.

"Oh I almost forgot." I said while snapping my fingers. I turn around and stood over the idiot.

"A friend of mine would probably want me to do this." I said before quickly stepping down hard onto his leg making a spine shivering cracking sound. He began to scream and cry out as he holds his leg in pain.

I then walked away to see a crowd has formed around us but began to walk away from me. That's when I noticed the girl the group that was bullying her earlier was now looking at me in completely shock and a hint of fear.

"Oh how rude of me. Is it the mask, I've been told that I look much better with the mask on then off." I said casually as I rolled it up showing the bottom of my face. It had scars on it but not as terrifying as the upper part of my head.

"Oh no no i-it's not that it's just that barley anyone has ever really stand up for me. I-I don't know what to say." She stutters a bit. Seeing this going no were I thought intruding myself would put her at ease.

"Oh we're at my manners my name is Sarmentie, Jingles, Petit But I prefer to be called Jay for short." I said as I gave a bow while giving a twirl of my hand having it out stretch, making her slightly blush.

"Oh and mine is V-velvet, Velvet Scarlatina pleasure to meet you Sarm- Jay, pleasure to meet you Jay." She said sheepishly before hesitantly holds out her hand to shake mine.

"Well Ms Scarlatina if you ever need a friend to talk to or if someone else is giving you trouble then just ask for me and I'll take care of it, and with that I wish you _adieu, joli lapin_ " I said with a bow before I walked away. She didn't understand what that last part was but by the way she blushed she thought I was flirting and for the most part I was.

As I walk back to the table all eyes were on me. Some were clearly disappointed in my actions, and others were giving me nods in approval while Nora gave that same grin that I adore.

 **3RD POV**

The group watched as J strolled on back with a grin on his face before he sat down. After a few moments of silence he asked "What didn't everyone enjoyed the show?"

"No! ("Hell yes!")" said the group.

"Oh my Oum I so wish I could have watched the fight from the beginning." Nora said with sparkles flowing from her eyes.

"Well I don't believe what you did against Cardin was very smart or for a worthy cause since it was against a Faunus, I do agree that rude oath had it coming but their was supposedly smarter choices then that." Weiss remarked the part about the Faunus made Blake tighten her grip on her book a bit but no one noticed except for Dismas who decided to break the tension before something regrettable could happen.

"Well regardless if she was a Faunus or not Jay only protected someone who was being tormented and that's the only reason that should matter." Dismas said making Weiss think about it for a moment before agreeing while secretly preventing Blake from snapping.

As soon as the tension was over the bell rang signalling everyone to go to their next classes as an announcement for Jay to come to Ozpin's office was also heard over head.

The group was currently split up and went to different classes throughout the day. At the end of the day Dismas, Paracsus, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, and Pyrrha all went to their final class in Professor ("Doctor!") Oobleck's class. Now Dismas has fought some fast creatures and he was finally gotten the grasp of Ruby inhuman speed but Oobleck... he never met a man who could move so fast, he left most of the class racing in circles just to keep up with him.

He started talking about the basic history of Faunus how they emerged as a species and then the subjugation and Slavery before finishing the class with the class up with the Great War and the after effects.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus rights revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." Professor ("Doctor!") Oobleck said as he zipped around the room. Dismas struggled to keep up as he was writing down frantically trying to stay ahead of Professor ("Doctor!") Oobleck's lecture.

"Now! While this feels like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relative recent events! Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" Oobleck paused for a moment before taking large gulp from his thermo flask before asking his last serious of questions.

"Now! How many among you have been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Some of the students began to raise their hands some more hesitant then others.

"Dreadful simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He paused again taking a sip before continuing. "I mean, just look at what happened with the White Fang!"

"Now which one of you young scholars can tell me what many have theorist believe to be the turning point in the third year war?!" Professor ("Doctor!") asked. Weiss and Paracsus immediately raised their hands but Oobleck called on Weiss instead.

"The battle at fort Castle." She replies.

"Precisely!" Oobleck said as he quickly scribbled the answer on the black board behind him.

"And who can tell me the advantage the Faunus has over General Lagune's forces?!" Again Weiss and Paracsus raised their hands above their heads eager to answer the question. Before Oobleck would select Jaune as he immediately shot up from Cardin's paper footballs landing painfully in his ear.

"Ah Mr Arc, finally contributing to class! Excellent, Excellent." Oobleck said before taking another sip.

"Um oh." Jaune quickly scan the room and noticed Pyrrha holding her hands to her face in the form of binoculars trying to mouth the words night vision.

"Um they had... Binoculars?" Everyone in class began to laugh except for a few students and his friends.

"Very funny mr Arc... Cardin! Perhaps you would share your thoughts on the subject." Oobleck said turning his attention to Cardin who now had a cast over his leg.

"Well I know it's a lot easier to train an animal then a soldier." He said insultingly.

Dismas noticed Blake now began to twitch and was gritting her teeth in anger.

"Don't listen to the prick, in the end karma will bite him in the ass." Dismas mutters to Blake calming her down a bit.

"Not the most open-minded of individuals are you Mr Cardin?" Professor (Doctor!) Oobleck said in a serious tone.

"What are you expecting me to say, Faunus ain't nothing more then freaks of nature who either destroy everything they touch or hide behind masked psychopaths or wannabe thieves." Cardin said while rolling his eyes. That last part caused a twitch in Dismas forehead.

"Says the muscle bound wanker with a small dick for a brain." Dismas whispers rather loudly getting everyone's attention even if they didn't hear most of it.

"What was that Thief?" Cardin said aversively.

Every vain in Dismas head was twitching in anger, but he let out a small breath before talking.

"The answer Pro-("ahh!")... Doctor Oobleck is that the Faunus managed to overpower their opponent during a failed night attack. The Faunus have traits like an animal so by that they have much better hearing and natural night vision so when General Lagune didn't take these into an account his army was overpowered." Dismas answers to Oobleck's satisfaction.

"Although it is true animals are easier to train then soldiers only the most intelligent animals can be trained, but then again it's not like you to know intelligence Cardin, maybe I should give you a treat for learning to sit." Dismas said mockingly getting majority of the class to giggle a bit.

"Oh you son of..." Cardin was about to try and get up despite his fractured leg till "Doctor" Oobleck ("Thank you!") stepped in.

"Mr Cardin and Mr Dismas! Please refrain from combat in this class. Now then please Mr Cardin and Mr Arc can you please stay after class for additional reading." Doctor Oobleck said before the bell ring letting everyone know it was now the last class was over and the weekend had just started.

"Before everyone goes please remember the field trip to Forever Falls forest is next Monday with Ms Goodwitch, and as a personal note please keep this in mind. Those who forget their history, are doomed to do it again." Doctor Oobleck said cryptically.

 **Dismas POV**

 **Thirty minutes later.**

Pyrrha asked me to stay behind while waiting for Jaune to get out of class. I swear she has a crush on him but refuses to admit it even when it's plainly obvious. (Sigh) well better then listening to Paracsus complain how she had her hand raised through out the entire session and Oobleck refused to pick her. We waited a bit till something hit me, why did she pick me?

"Hey Pyrrha why did you ask me to stay behind?" I asked while fiddling around with the spare knife that I always keep in my sleeve.

"Well I heard how you calmed down Weiss from herself and also I may have heard about some of your stories from Boudica about how you defeated those horrible abominations. Plus Jaune, well Jaune kinda looks up to you. I believe he said you were like the cool uncle that he never had." Pyrrha said sheepishly through the first part as a vain began to twitch.

"I see is there anything else Boudica said about me." I said in an agitated tone.

"No no not much just that she mentioned some of the monsters but she's always drunk when describing them and Jay won't tell us so it's quite hard to tell fact from fiction." She said while rubbing the back of her head.

"I see well then I guess I should tell Glynda about her secret stash of spirts that she keeps... then again she would probably rip open everyone's throats looking for it." I mused nonchalantly. This kinda put Pyrrha off but then again I can't blame her she does have someone who looks like her but acts completely different.

The door then burst open and a green blur just passed by. I'm gonna presume that was Oobleck, damn if we had whatever he was drinking then the manner would have been cleaned out within a year. Soon Jaune and Cardin walked on out side by side only for him to push him over rudely despite hobbling on one leg.

"Wanker." I muttered under my breath before I turn to help Jaune up.

"Jaune you ok?" Pyrrha asked as I help him up. He was reluctant but still expected it.

"(Sigh) Yea I'm just peachy." Jaune moans in sadness.

Ok now is the time for the me to step in. "Jaune, Pyrrha upstairs come on." I said seriously to their surprise.

They followed me upstairs to the roof top. It was dark and quiet. Let's just see what's Jaune's problem is.

"Um Dismas, I may have been down lately but I'm not that depressed." He sheepishly said before I interrupted him.

"We're not here to make you jump Jaune we're here to talk, well go on Pyrrha." I said directing the conversation to her.

"Right well um, Jaune I know you are having a difficult time in class and that you are ." She said causing Jaune to perk up "your still not the strongest fighter, so that's why... I want to help you." This made Jaune freeze for a moment and have a 'wait what' look on his face.

"I can train you up here we're it's private, heck I'll even get Dismas to lend a helping hand." She said getting me to have a 'wait what' look on my face as well.

"You guys think I need extra training?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha shook her head nodding politely in agreement. Me I just shrugged, honestly what does she expect me to train him. How to steal and maim people?

"(Sigh) look Jaune, Baby's fall to learn how to pick themselves up again but it's the parents job to motivate them to do it. Ain't no shame in asking for help." I said reluctantly agreeing with Pyrrha plan.

We then waited for an answer. After a few minutes Jaune finally spoke but not with the answer we were looking for. "I'm sorry guys but no... I don't belong here."

"What do you mean Jaune?" I asked I was completely confused, he was getting a deal with a prize winning tournament champion for private lessons... for free?!

"Jaune that's not true at..." Pyrrha couldn't finish before Jaune interrupted her.

"But it is! I mean what I said I shouldn't be here because... because I didn't got accepted into Beacon academy." He said truly.

"What are you talking about Jaune?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

"I didn't got into combat school, I didn't passed any test, I didn't earn a spot at this academy." He then turned around and faced us. "I lied! I got my hand on a fake transcript and I lied!"

"What but why?" Pyrrha asked completely baffled. I know why he did it though... unfortunately.

"Is it because of your family's legacy?" I asked completely shocking Pyrrha but getting Jaune to nod.

"Yes exactly, my family have been filled with legacy's of brave warrior who have done amazing deeds. Now it's my turn and I screwed it up at every turn." He said sadly.

"Listen Jaune! It doesn't matter if you were chosen to be here or not, you are here now. Look at me I wasn't always this skilled in combat or anything else, I was like you Jaune. Unskilled, inexperience, and unaware. But over time you begin to not only learn of your accomplishments but your failures. Failures teaches you what you should not do and what you should have done differently. That is what we call life. Life becomes a teacher, a teacher that shows us our flaws and helps us fix them. All you need is help Jaune." Pyrrha said finishing a really good speech, but I know Jaune's type unfortunately so I knew what he was going to say next.

"I don't wan..." before he could finish I stepped in.

"Jaune! Shut up and listen! I want you to take your family legacy and your pride and to stuff it for all of three minutes." I said aggressively getting both of them to stand up in complete shock.

"Your family legacy shouldn't reflect on you. It should be the other way, what you choose on this rooftop and the choices you make onwards into the future will be your legacy. Family legacy comes after you die so forget about it till your own funeral. We all come here to become better then we use to be. No one is perfect especially me." I said making Jaune and Pyrrha look at me funnily.

"Before I came here and before my previous job, do you know what was my legacy?! Blood. Blood death and misery. I have stolen, hurt and killed so many people that I honestly lost count, the thing was I didn't stop and I continued to keep on doing it over and over and over agin till one night I ended up shooting my own s..." The look in both their eyes just screams disbelief and horror, so I took the time to regain my composure.

"Sorry about that. The point is I'm not a good person. No one from my team is, but I am trying to do right by people and repair my legacy. Ozpin saw that and invited me and my friends to his school for me and them to find redemption. They didn't asked for help but when offered we accepted, you should too Jaune. Don't let pride and misery be your legacy." I finish backing off.

They were quite about it for a moment before Pyrrha spoke. "Dismas is right, he has probably the most shaded past that I have ever heard but he's right. Don't let your own legacy stop you from learning." She then nods her head to me and we turn to the door.

I quickly turn around to him and said quietly but loud enough to hear me. "We can't force you to be helped but don't let Pride get in your way either." And with that I closed the door and followed Pyrrha down stairs.

 **3RD POV**

Jaune was stunned by Dismas confessions but he realized what he said was true about him. He then looked outwards toward the rest of the school contemplating their words when he heard his own voice being played on a loop behind him. He spun around to see Cardin wobbling out from behind the corner with both Dismas and his confession on tape.

"Well well well, man am I glad to come up here tonight." He said sinisterly as he shook his scroll back and forth with an evil grin on his face.

Jaune did what any other person would do, he gulped in fear knowing now Cardin knows his and Dismas darkest secret.

 **Hello everybody, Wombag1786 here**

 **Question's**

 **From Carre:**

 **1\. Again thank you**

 **2\. Yep and it will be a she because I see it more of a an heiress then an heir (my own personal opinion)**

 **3\. Aw shucks thanks, I do hope you like this chapter.**

 **4\. I haven't played the DLC yet nor read the book but I am intrigued by it so during Ozpins reveal and this chapter I left some small hints leaving the DLC some room to squeeze in.**

 **5\. Ah ain't nothing to be apologetic about and again thanks for the thumbs up.**

 **Thanks for commenting Carre**

 **So I wanted this to end in the Forever Falls forest but I couldn't just leave out the chance to jump into Jingles head. For those who don't know the jester First name would have been Jingles but was retcon to Sarmientie later on.**

 **Another thing about these guys they all come from late medieval to early renaissance time period and they also come from different regions of the medieval world. In this case both Dismas and Paracsus (Highwayman and Plague Doctor) come from England, Boudica (Helliona) is from Ireland, Tardif (Bounty Hunter) is from Muscovy or modern day Russia, Alhazred/Ozpin (Occultist) is from Arabia under the Turkish empire during the period (I think) and finally Jingles and Audrey are from France so that explains why they speak the occasional French (mostly because google translator sucks.) I'm still trying to decide the next two characters place of origin (we'll one of them I already picked out the other characters place of originssssssssssss) but besides that, that's about it.**

 **So now with that out of the way, please Fav and Fol and remember to leave a comment.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

 **So I was checking out Darkest Dungeons webpage seeing when the next DLC would come out and to surprise its today. (Honesty thought it was gonna come out in a few more weeks) So to celebrate two DLC's coming out today this entire week will be devoted to having over ten thousand words written before Sunday... or at least I will try to get somewhere close in the ball park. Now while also checking the DLC pages on steam to confirm it, they had a free dlc to come out at the same time. It allow those who didn't support the game during the kick starter faze to have the Musketeer character in the game. So that leaves the question on how I should introduce her into the game now. From what I could gather she's most likely French and her starting name was originally Quite (Like in Metal Gear) but had her base name changed to Margaret which also points to her being French again. But I digress, as they say in France _Allons avec I'histoire_.**

 **I don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon**

 **"Courage**

 **Is not the absence of fear**

 **But acting in spite of it"**

 **Mark Twain**

 **(And no it was not said by Shakespeare)**

 **Narrator POV**

The following day started off slow but soon became hectic. After Dismas accidentally revealed his secret about having family blood on his hands he did some digging on Pyrrha. This wasn't necessary considering she wouldn't have told the rest of team (J)N(P)R or RWBY but still old habits die hard. So after finding out she has an extreme case of Arachnophobia, he had to help some of the staff when Boudica was sent to detention for having contraband of alcohol on the premises. She nearly ripped poor Professor Port's moustache off when Goodwitch had to call for some assistance to pry the feral wolf's hands. So not only Jay and Boudica have to spend the weekend and all of next week in detention but they were ban from the trip as well.

Now that it was Sunday morning Dismas had some free time. He was still interested in finding out more about the Arc family tree so he tried talking with Jaune but he seemed to be absent. After talking with his teammates about Jaune's locations he gave up the search and decided to go to the next best source for knowledge. He entered the library around two o'clock and went to the receptionist, from their she pointed him to isles with famous family names.

 **Dismas POV**

"Let's see Arc's, Arc's, Arc's. Ah there you are." I mutter before grabbing ahold of a huge tome.

Damn guess the your family legacy is renowned. I thought as I brought the book over to a table and and began to read it.

At first I felt slight irritation that the book started with the current Arc. Blanc Arc, Jaune's father. Who supposedly fought off the Grimm army at the blood moon massacre in Mistral forest. Read a bit about that made me curious what other deeds of heroism and valor did this family do. I started flipping through the pages more and more Arc deeds started to pop up as I kept on skimming through. The deed may have been different but the one thing that was the same was the fact that they always had the iconic sword.

As I was half way through the book my ears began tot witch and I noticed Blake making her way over before sitting down across from me with a book of her own.

"Hello Blake." I said as I flipped the page onto Verte Arc, Jaune's fiftieth greatest grandmother.

"Hello Dismas. Why are you reading about the Arc family?" Blake asked as she began to read some novel that had the cover removed to hide what she was really reading.

"Well remember when I fought Cardin with Jaune's sword. Well for some reason that blade felt oddly... familiar." I said getting Blake to put down the book with a raised eye brow.

"How so?" She asked.

I put down the book and looked her in the eye. "Well back when I first entered my former employer services I didn't joined alone."

I can clearly see Blake was getting interested in this. Ever since I found about her ears and her my past she's been trying to find out more about me. Though I do find the snooping behind my back and digging where no one should dig annoying I do have to give her credit on her ability to cover up her tracks.

"You see I met a man wearing a zealot crusaders armor carrying a huge claymore sword. The man was... heh interesting to say the least. On one hand he didn't really had any reason to be there but on the other hand he felt, unworthy." I said reminiscing the moments in the stage couch with the Heiress and Reynauld.

"What do mean unworthy?" Blake asked.

"(Sigh) Well you see Reynauld from what he told me had an abusive fanatic father how was captain of the town guard. So if he wasn't being beaten within an inch of his life he would be either on his knees praying or train to fight with a sword. He escaped that life and fell in love with a woman, but the religious beatings stayed with him till eventually he left to fight for his church when bandits and brigands came swarming." I said lying about the end part.

"So he left the woman he loved and went to fight to save his religion?" Blake asked curious about this.

"Heh that's what most people think but no. It was not only his religion in danger but these men don't take 'Male' prisoners." I said elaborating my point.

"Oh, I see well I'm gonna guess he did something he wasn't proud of." Blake guess making my job of changing my friends story easily.

"Yea, he first started at the bottom and made his way up until he himself was leading the charge against the enemies, but as all religions go the higher ups had some agendas of their own. Soon he was slaughtering innocents young and old and burning villages to the ground. He became what he fought to destroy." I said answering her question.

"The only difference is he had a religion to back him up. Well what happened to him afterwards?" Blake asked.

"Well once the crimes of his church were revealed the soldiers were sent home. When he arrived to his village he looked over to the little house he once called home, the woman he loved walked out with a child by her side. Suffice to say he felt like he lost any right to have a son and so he left, searching for redemption, thus he made his way to the estate and got onto the only carriage at the time that was transporting people with yours truly." I said finishing up Reynauld's story.

"Wait he had a kid, wouldn't that make him fifteen when his girlfriend conceived the child?" Blake asked with a brow raised.

"Psh no. Oh god no. When he went off to fight he was twenty one and his girlfriend was twenty. Look that's besides the point. He was a good friend of mi... no that's not true. He wasn't just a good friend he was my first." I finished as I slouched my head down in sadness.

The only person that I actually missed the most was that zealous bastard. I wonder how he's doing after our disappearance. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Before hand Blake had picked up on my feelings about this and walked over to my side of the table and gave me a pat on the back.

"Sorry I guess for pushing the subject. So if that's the case then why are you looking up Arcs that have been long dead?" Blake asked.

"Well he was always a glass half full kinda guy. He would go on how we were doing a great job and he would also go on about how he came from a long line of warriors on his mother side and that he was named after his ancestor. So after hearing the same story from Jaune I thought he was related or something." I said half truthfully. When telling lies it's always best to mix the truth in so it's easier to lie.

Blake seemed to buy it and was about to say something when we heard a loud crash of books hitting the table. We looked over to Cardin giving some kind of shit eating grin as his lackeys were pushing Jaune around.

"Well well if it isn't the widdle thief and his admirer." Cardin said with an antagonising tone that mad both me and Blake look at him in a stoic angrier.

"What do you want Mr Winchester." I asked while gritting my teeth.

"Ah nice of you too ask. Well you see I have this big assignment coming up and well I just heard that you were willing to do the job for me." He said as he pulled out a stapler and started to clip it inches from my face.

"And this is the part I ask you to sod off before I finish Jay's job, so good day Mr Winchester." I said with venom before returning to the book.

"Oh so you want to be a problem. Fine then I guess you wouldn't mind doing this one report on a certain thief we all know who had killed his own family." Cardin said lazily but sadistically. This got me to stop and slowly look up.

In his hand was me, Jaune and Pyrrha up on the rooftop on Friday and to add insult to injury apparently this was filmed.

"Dismas What is he talking about?" Blake asked trying to pretend she had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh didn't he tell you? He killed his own family in cold blood and I have a video confession of it." Cardin said mockingly.

Blake was completely surprised that Cardin was low enough to blackmail a fellow student, she was about to speak out in my defence when I stoped her.

"(Sigh) Blake would you kindly check this book out for me. I'll take care of this... miscommunication in a moment." I said cheerfully even though every fibre in my being wants nothing more then to rip Cardin's head off and pike it.

Blake and Cardin was completely dumbfounded by my request but she shook her head in agreement before taking my book and walking up to the front desk.

I walked over to Cardin and sat down on the table next to his elevated legs. I was wearing my scarf around my face so he couldn't see my teeth grit.

"So this video confession does it have Jaune's on it as well?" I asked.

"Heh yep not only do I have that twerp in my pocket but you as well. So as I was saying get to it." He said as he clipped the stapler in my face.

"No. I believe I won't." I said nonchalantly. This made Cardin freeze for a moment. His face described that he was completely baffled but he regained his composure. He stood up and started clipping the stapler in my face.

"Well then I guess I will have the pleasure of seeing you off this school while your friends look at you in disgust when this video is sho..." as he clipped at me I quickly grabbed ahold of his stapler and open it allowing me to pull out a piece of paper from my Jacket before stapling it to his forehead.

He stumbled back in pain at the surprise attack before I kicked hard down on the back of the same leg that Jay had cracked sending his covered face down towards the book pile he stacked muffling his cries for help for his friends to save him. They were to busy tormenting Jaune to notice me torturing Winchester. As he tried to wail out blindly I grabbed ahold of his right hand and pines it behind his back there I begin to pull on his finger in directions they shouldn't go.

"Listen here and listen good. Ozpin knows who I am it's the very reason why he asked me personally to attend his school. Now you can release that video I honestly couldn't care less what the entire world thinks, but Jaune." I paused for a moment before dislocating the punks ring finger causing him to shriek in horrible pain but was muffled by the book I had pushed his face into.

"He's a good friend of mine. So if I see or hear anything about that video being leaked and Jaune being expelled... well you already know how much I'm worth dead or alive. Guess you can add to the bounty depending on how much you and your friends are worth." I said getting Cardin to whimper in fear.

I let go of him and started to walk away before I stoped, I turned around as Cardin was crying in fear on the ground. I walked over and ripped the paper of leaving the top part on with the words wanted.

"Oh by the way, Ozpin has the spare wanted poster go ask for it if you want." I said as I dangled the paper with a crude drawing of me on it promising a reward of twenty thousand coins for me.

I quickly grabbed ahold of Blake's book she left behind. I noticed Blake by the front door holding the book I had asked her to hold and I head straight for her.

"Was it wise to defy Cardin when he knows your secret?" Blake asked completely surprised by my actions of what I had just did.

"I have no fear of people knowing and besides that's the reason why Ozpin invited me, well that and I somehow injured that thief Torchwick and saved Ruby on multiple occasions." I said nonchalantly.

Blake was completely surprise by my lack of caring for my reputation, but non the less nods her head in respect for not backing down from Cardin's threats.

"So Blake quick question?" I asked as we walked outside.

"Hm oh yea what is it?" She asked.

"What's this Ninja of Love you keep on reading about in private?" I asked removing the fake cover showing the book she was trying to cover. She went wide eye and began to blush as she stutters to speak.

 **3RD POV**

It's been a few hours since the library and it was around nine thirty at night when Dismas made his way back to his . Dismas had come to a road block when he found out that the last two pages were ripped out. The only clue he had was the ancestor who started the tradition granddaughter, Joan Arc. Apparently she received her grandfathers sword and fought off the first recorded wave of Grimm saving the lives of thousands who grew to become the first huntsman. Despite the blow of him unable to find out if his theory of Jaune's heritage being true he still had worst things to worry about.

While holding Cardin down Dismas had slipped his scroll from his pocket and now had to find a way to deal with this... discreetly. So with regret he turn to the only one who was as quiet and creative when coming to punishments. Jay agreed to help but only if Dismas promised to sing a shanty with him. That night they managed to sneak into their teams room thanks to Cardin's stolen scroll. Then they begin to dig around for dirt. It didn't take to long to find some evidence that they could use to blackmail the entire team. So after sneaking away Dismas and Jay made their way back to their hallway to see Jaune outside his door looking depressed.

"Well that was an eventful evening Dismas but I believe I'm needed by Jaune here." Jay said.

"(Yawn) Yea sure by all mean help him out. I'm gonna to sleep this off. See you in the morning Jay." Dismas said as he quietly snuck over to his door and walked in with out Jaune noticing.

Jay was about to walk over when Ruby came strolling in. Their he overheard how Jaune felt like a bad leader to his team. Jay decided now was the time to interact with Jaune possible saying a few words of wisdom to the young lad.

"...but what if I am a bad leader?" Jaune asked Ruby in distraught.

"Nope." Ruby answers by popping the P.

"But wha..." before Jaune could doubt himself Jay spoke out making Jaune and Ruby jump back in surprise.

"Nope, Ruby is right." Jay said.

"Oh my Oum can you stop sneaking up on me?" Jaune asked while holding his hand over his heart.

"Nope." Jay said with a chuckle.

"But in all seriousness you need to stop doubting yourself. When the chips are down and the stakes have never been higher, you have to put your friends before yourself." Jay says before patting Jaune back. J then enter team JNPR room leaving Jaune to contemplate his words.

"Put my team before myself... yea I guess so." Jaune sighs before entering his room.

 **3RD POV**

The next day was the field trip to Forever Falls forest. Team DPBS was split up due to the actions taken earlier in the week. Boudica was in rehab and detention for probation while Jay served his day in detention for cracking Cardin's leg, so only Dismas and Paracsus were allowed to go on the field trip. As the Bullhead touchdown in the landing zone the students walked out and followed Goodwitch into the woods. Along the trail the students looks onwards in amazement as the natural beauty of the forest shows the vivid colors of autumn just like the name suggest.

"Well now I've seen everything". Dismas remarks as he stares at the tranquility and beauty of the forest.

"Remarkable. I have never seen trees with these shades of red in spring." Paracsus remarks while plucking a leaf from a low hanging branch.

"Yes the Forever Falls tends to cause great awe in those who have never seen it before." Weiss said as she strolled over to Dismas and Paracsus.

"Well I have agree with you Weiss. Fall is the best time of year around. It's not to cold, not to hot, the best food is served this time and their were more people on the road." Dismas comments as he looked over to a tree.

"Wait What do you mean more people on the road?" Blake asked as she walks over.

"He's talking about how city folk would come out into the country side to spend time and money enjoying nature." Paracsus answers as she drops the leaf and place on her plague mask.

"Not the answer I was thinking of but yes more people on the road can be very good for business." Dismas answers.

Before Weiss could ask what business he was talking about they hear the sound of a loud cawing sound that of a crow except it sounded off. Their thoughts were interrupted by Glynda reminder.

"Yea students, Forever Falls is indeed beautiful but we are not here for sight seeing. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep in the forest and I am here to make sure that none of you die." Glynda said as she and the rest of the students walked along the road.

"Now each of you is to gather one jar's worth of of red sap, however the forest is full of creatures of Grimm, so be on sure to stay by your teammates." Glynda paused as she stopped in the middle of the road.

"We will rendezvous back here around four o'clock. Have fun!" And with that said the students started to split up into their own separate groups.

Before Dismas decided to follow team RWBY's group he noticed Jaune being pulled away by Cardin's group. This clearly spelled suspicion.

"Hey Paracsus, Cardin pulled Jaune aside I'm gonna check on him just stay with the girls till I'm back." Dismas whispered to Paracsus.

She nods and Dismas quietly slipped his scarf up to cover his face before following Jaune and CRDL through the woods. He tracked them down to a clearing with a cliff over facing the group of students. He stayed mostly in the trees eavesdropping on their conversation. He overheard them talk about how they planned revenge on him and that Jaune will be the first one to throw the sap before a wave of Rapier wasps onto him just so he would be swarmed.

Jaune clearly didn't wanted to do it so Dismas decided to deal with Cardin before telling Jaune his secret from Cardin was swiped before he could do anything another cawing sound can be hear but only closer.

 **Jaune POV**

"Cardin wants me to do what?!" I thought in my mind. "He had me collect these wasps only to bully Dismas all because he refused to back down, Oh Oum I'm such an idiot. A weak spineless idiot. Even Dismas who actually admitted to murdering his own family didn't even flinch when Cardin blackmailed him. (Sigh) Who was kidding, I don't belong here I should just leave." My grip on the jar began to tight as voices from my memory started to play out in my head.

At first I heard my parents telling me that they'll be seeing me home soon followed by Cardin and his cronies insults about me that's when my hopes of started to fade when I heard another voice, it was Pyrrha telling me that failure is part of life and that it changes when I accept my losses and learn from them, then Dismas telling me that family legacy shouldn't matter till I'm dead and to stuff my pride, Ruby's voice came in telling me that you were chooses to be the leader not appointed and to have faith in my team because they are my friends. Finally J who said that I'm the leader who would put his team before himself. I started to doubt myself when another voice was heard, the thing was I don't recall ever hearing this voice.

"At the battle of the crescent canyon when my commander turn tail and ran as our forces were under fire from the enemy artillery I didn't think of my own safety, I didn't think of my honor, or my legacy. I only thought of my men who I have sworn to protect. So what are you waiting for Jaune stop worrying about your self and worry about your team." The voice left my head but I felt... invigorated.

"Huh were did that thief went off to. Oh well onto plan B Jauney boy hit his friend with the sap." Cardin said as he pointed to Blake who was standing next to Pyrrha and Paracsus.

After a few moments of silence I spoke out with a simple word. "... No."

"I'm sorry what was that Jauney bo..." before Cardin finish I felt the repressed anger of being bullied for a week being vented outwards.

"I said NO! Cardin!" I shouted as I smashed the sap onto his armor.

 **Jaune is Powerful**

 **Anger is power, unleash it!**

 **3RD POV**

Cardin looked down at his clothes before he looked up with a sadist grin. "Oh-ho-ho you done it now!"

With that Cardin pulled out his mace and brought it down hard to his surprise Jaune actually was fast enough to dodge that swing and be able to knock him back with a hard punch to the face. While Jaune felt good for knocking Cardin down he didn't felt completely in control rather like someone was guiding him.

"Ok boys time to teach this brat a lesson before sending him back to mommy dearest." Cardin mocked as he got back up and spit out the blood from his mouth.

Jaune was surrounded on all sides he new he couldn't fight them all at once. He quickly scan around till he noticed the crate with the jars of sap in them. An idea popped off in his head, and he quickly dodged the boys attack's before rolling over to the crate and tossing the jars at his attacker's slowing them down giving Jaune an advantage and time to fight them while distracted. He quickly knocked down the rest of team CRDL with his shield and sword before turning to Cardin who seems to be the only one left standing.

"I don't care what you do to me at this point but my teammates are off limits!" Jaune barks out as he begins to glow a pale white aura around his body.

"Oh you son of. Come here I'll teach you to say no!" Cardin shouts as he charges forwards with his mace held high above his head.

Jaune once again felt the unseeable force pulling on him and time slowed down, as a vision of a strange man in a crusader armor holding Jaune's sword taking the same stance as Jaune. Soon an image of Cardin running at the crusader swung his mace at him only for the man to catch the mace with his sword and he began to swirl the sword causing the mace to fly out of the vision Cardin's hand before the crusader sent a powerful bash to Vision Cardin's head.

As time speeds up Jaune knew what he had to do as the unseen force left his body. He pointed his sword up with two hands on the blade as Cardin charges. As Cardin lowers the mace down onto Jaune he quickly interlocks the blade with the mace and began to swirl it til Jaune gained enough momentum to send Cardin's weapon flying out of his hands.

Cardin face turn to terror as the mace sailed through the air and onto the ground he looked over to Jaune as he delivered the pen block of his end piece of his sword into his eyes with enough force to send him flying into his team.

Jaune huff in exhaustion as his bully's laid down on the ground. The began to twitch as they pulled themselves up.

"Had enough?" Jaune huffed as he pulls his blade upwards and pulls out his shield.

"Fuck you! You took out my eye you bastard!" Cardin's shouted as he had one hand over his eye.

"Well you asked for it! An eye for an eye!" Jaune shouted back still angry with Cardin. Cardin was completely angry but hold back his tongue and gave a sadistic chuckle as he pulls out his scroll and press send on a file to Goodwitch.

"Well you may have beaten me but now you will be sent home on the first..." before he could finish a dead Nevermore fell from the sky right behind Team CRDL.

They look over to see an even uglier looking bird munching down on its pray. It looked like a raven but with multiple eyes coming out of red plussing boils. It looked up from its meal and noticed four kids with a sweat aroma coming from them. It let out a loud and haunting shriek before moving closer trying to peck at its prey.

The four boys scrambled around trying not to die horribly when Cardin tripped over his own mace, he knew he was gonna die. He looked over his shoulder to see the foul creature above him and his friends running down the hill abandoning him. He screamed in terror as the raven brung back its head to regurgitate only for a pellet of musket ball to hit the creature's face.

Cardin looked up to see Dismas loading another round into his flint lock before firing a round straight into it's eye, blinding it.

"What are you waiting for? Run and get Goodwitch, NOW!" Dismas shouted as he jumped down an pulls Lighting from his scabbard and rushing towards the beast. Cardin panicked and ran down the hill while Dismas fought of the beast with the aid of Jaune.

First Dismas quickly swiped at the shrieker's leg before quickly sliding out from underneath and firing a multi shot at it. Then while the bird was temporarily blinded Jaune quickly ran under its wings slicing some feathers clean off. The shrieker got angry and it regurgitate its previous food at Dismas only for Jaune to activate his shield and block the acidic and diseased ridden vomit at them. The bird seeing more people appeared behind it knew its chances of survival were slim so it let out another maddening shriek before trying to fly off. It never got the chance when a bomb ball flew at its face acting as a flash bang blinding the creature. Paracsus, Team RWBY, and the rest of team (J)NPR watched as the bird fell back to the ground with a loud thud, it try's to fly away when two very sharp letter openers were tossed straight through its wings preventing it from escaping. Seeing his chance Jaune quickly rushed over and with one fast swing he decapitated the foul creatures head clean from its neck.

"(Huff) Thanks Dismas, huff for the assist." Jaune huffs as he looked over the body of the discussing creature.

"Thanks but I didn't do this." Dismas said as he pulled the letter opener knife that was implanted in a tree.

"Wait you didn't then wh..." Before Jaune could finish Pyrrha cried out his name. He turned to see everyone running over to him before she hugged him.

"Oh my Oum you had me worried when I heard that a strange Nevermore attack." Pyrrha said while hugging Jaune.

"Pyrrha I'm sorry. About the rooftop, you were right. You and Dismas only wanted to help but my pride just stopped me." Jaune whispered.

"It's alright, how about next weekend we go up onto the building and we train from there." She whispers back.

"Nine o'clock sharp, I'll be there." Jaune replied as he let's go of her.

"Oh my Oum how did you guys get your hands on a flash Grenada and... wait what kinda of knife is that?" Ruby asked as she looked looks at the strange knife in Dismas hand.

"It's a sharpen letter opener, but these things are useless unless you are an excellent shot. I only know one person who is this good but she sho..." Before he could finish the knife was taken out of his hand by other knife before a French accent could be heard.

" _Oh mon Dieu_ Dismas is that you!" The voice cried out behind him.

Dismas turned around only to be tackled to the ground by a woman in an ageing and tattered nobility jacket with a top hat wrapped in belts. She currently pinned both Dismas arms under her legs.

" _C'est toi._ I thought you had died fighting the Countess." The woman said as she gave Dismas a hug and a kiss on both cheeks.

"(Sigh) Hello Audrey. I see your charms of tackling and pinning people haven't left yet." Dismas remarked while rolling his eyes.

"Ah and I see you are still witty as ever." She remarked.

"So um are you gonna get off me because there's kids watching." Dismas remarked, pointing out both teams and Paracsus were watching.

"Hm Nope. I rather find this potion quite comfortable." Audrey remarked with a low chuckle till a hand pulls her off.

"Audrey." A man said in a low grunt. He was wearing a leather garb while having chain mail covering it.

"Oh you no fun Tardif." Audrey pouted as she's held up by the tall man.

Weiss pretty much had enough of this and walks forwards to the the two and clearly her throat. "Um sorry our friend almost gotten eaten by a bird with horrible acne just so two strange people to tackle one of them with out ..."

Before she could finish Ruby blared in with her hyperactive speed sitting on top of Weiss. "Introducing ourselves! Hi my name is Ruby that's my half sister Yang ("Helloo.") her partner Blake ("Hi") my partner Weiss ("Ruby get off me!") and that's Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren."

"Oh my yes indeed it seems that I have forgotten my manners. Dismas would you kindly introduce ourselves to your new friends." Audrey said smugly.

"(Sigh) Guys meet Audrey _D'harcourt_ former heiress of the _Blanche_ estate and the silent friend of hers is Tardif the infamous bounty hunter." Dismas said as Tardif had dropped Audrey and was helping Dismas up.

" _Salutations mon multicolore."_ Audrey said in a French accent while taking a female nobility bow before pushing back her hat revealing her face. The group began to greet her but Weiss seemed completely stun by her looks.

Eventually Audrey looked over to Weiss and tilted her head. "You kinda remind me of my younger sister."

"Well that's strange you do look a lot like my older sister." Weiss answers before they went back to starting at each other till Audrey noticed Paracsus.

"Oh my god, darling so this is were you were all this time." Audrey said as she grabbed ahold of Paracsus and gave her a hug.

After the greeting they can hear Glynda calling out their names and they decided to head back. Dismas took one last look of the shrieker and noticed a scroll hanging from its beak. He recognized the scroll as one of the scrolls Crusader would carry, so he quickly took the zealous scroll and some of the feathers before running after the group.

 **Right so that's the end of the chapter now let's answer some questions.**

 **From Tom**

 **Thanks for reading the story it gets a bit hectic writing these long chapters from time to time. Now as for the heart of Darkness I can't really say because that would spoil the... you know what it doesn't really, so I'm just gonna say it once. Yes they did... but it had some undesirable consequences. Like altering the worlds land mass.**

 **Thanks for writing Tom**

 **From Carre**

 **1\. I aim to please.**

 **2\. Yep when I use these characters I use their base names from the game. Surprisingly they changed it but I did like the name so I made it so he had it as a middle name.**

 **3\. I honestly thought the same thing but after diving into the lore and the characters designs it felt less fantasy and more alternative history. For an example most of these people are named after our history's famous figures. Boudica is named after a famous Celtic female warrior. Dismas was the name of the thief who was crucified next to Jesus, and Paracsus is the female name of Paracelsus the found father of toxicology. The point is it felt more like alternet history rather then fantasy. As for the manner I personally believe it's in France because they have marshes near the Atlantic Ocean so this would be the idea place. Then again I haven't really searched up if England has any swamps near the coast.**

 **4\. Sorry spelling mistake.**

 **5\. Again aw shucks thanks.**

 **Thanks for commenting Carre**

 **Right now with the comments out of the way**

 **Please Fav and Fol the story and leave a question in the comment section.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon**

 **"Mirrors show us**

 **what we look like,**

 **Not who we are"**

 **Kushandwizdom**

 **3RD POV**

The group were being scolded by Glynda when Dismas finally caught up with them with the zealous scroll in hand except for Paracsus, Audrey, and Tardif who were watching from the side line next to the Bullhead. As he snuck over he noticed team CRDL looked dazed and confused with a red handprint indicating someone has slapped them quite hard across the face.

"Good they sent the file me and Jay planted" he thought as he begun to slip past everyone, trying to avoid Goodwitch's gaze. Before he was clear of her his body stopped as a purple outline begun to glow.

"Now, I hope you all learn your lesson. So Mr Dismas can you please explain to me why a masked man and someone who looked like a younger Winter Schnee were escorting these kids away from a quote on quote blistering Nevermore?" Glynda asked as she waved her riding crop upwards causing Dismas to float upwards.

"Well that blistering Nevermore wasn't a Grimm, it was one of the creatures I fought at the manner. As for those two, they are more or less my...coworkers." Dismas answered as he crossed his arms as he was floating upside down.

"Wait, so there are more of those things out here. (Sigh) and just when my job couldn't get any harder someone had to toss another grotesque being after making me swear off meat." Glynda grumbled while as she facepalmed.

She then turned to see the two strangers from earlier now looking at Dismas up closer as he was floating around. Audrey had the fun idea to grab ahold of his scarf and toy around with it while Tardif gave him a tug to test the resistance of the semblance holding up Dismas.

"If it's alright with you Ms. Goodwitch I would like to get down now." Dismas said as his shameful locket finally slid out from underneath his shirt and hit his nose.

"Hmm, Very well Mr Dismas but once we get back I want you to report to Ozpin's office immediately to explain what has happened." And with that said Glynda waved her riding crop and Dismas dropped softly back down to the ground. He then got up and went to retrieve his scarf back from Audrey who already had decided to keep the scarf.

She then walked over to the Bullhead but stopped when passing team CRDL. She looked at them with an aggressive look as the boys begun to shutter.

"If I had it my way you four would disappear off the face of the plant with only rumors of how you all died horrifically for what you tried to do." Glynda said coldly sending a shiver down their spines.

"B-But we didn't take those pictures. We were only trying to reveal..." before Cardin could finish his plea a rock shot at him, kneecapping him.

"Mr Winchester I will personally see to it to have you expelled if you keep on accusing Jaune of entry fraud when you yourself have just broken possibly the biggest unspoken rule at Beacon. Now then boys if you were to pick up your team leader I will have him escorted to the nurse before all four of you spend the next three months in detention." Glynda said almost demonically as she walked onboard the Bullhead followed by a whimpering team CRDL who were all shaking in fear.

"Hey guys, what do your think they did to anger Ms. Goodwitch?" Ruby asked as she watched what happened as Audrey gleefully ran behind her with an angry Dismas chasing her.

"Kinda wondering that myself." Jaune answered. He honestly thought Goodwitch was gonna send him home but to his surprise Cardin and his team ended up in even more trouble.

"No idea Ruby but I do know what ever they did it's something very serious." Yang answered.

The group nodded their head before Audrey managed to run past them before being tackled by Dismas as they wrestled for his scarf.

"Show her no mercy Mr Highwayman thief!" Nora gleefully cheered forgetting about Goodwitch's long lecture and focusing on the brawl.

"Not now Nora!" Dismas shouted as he was pulled into a headlock.

"(Sigh) I swear for two thieves they tend to fight each other more time then the lawmen sent after them." Paracsus said as she removed her bird mask and hood before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Wait I thought she was a noblewoman?" Blake asked.

"She was married off at a young age to some, how did she put it, Oh yea "Complete fucking whore some pig of a man" or in her native tongue _"complète putain cochon putain visqueux d'un homme."_ " Paracsus said speaking in French as Nora and Yang started putting bets on who's gonna win the scarf in the end.

"Oh she was married off. That's not exactly normal but definitely not uncommon." Weiss said thinking about how her father would likely have done the same if he wasn't already part of the Schnee family.

"Yea well it was her choice. Either she married the bastard or her younger sister did and she sacrificed her childhood and most of her teens for her sister." Paracsus further explained, lying a bit at the end.

"Huh even the elite have a conscious after all." Yang said sarcastically as the five girls and Jaune watched Ren and Tardif calmly walked over and held back both of the thieves from killing each other.

"Yea well it only got worst when the bastard died. Apparently he had spent more money then he could ever afford on the game of chance. She received his dept in the will while he was buried with a lot of his own personal riches." Paracsus finished as Dismas wrapped his newly freed scarf around his neck.

"From riches to rags. How did she get out of dept?" Blake asked.

"Well he was buried with a bunch of rings easily worth a lieutenant's ransom, so I grabbed the shovel and got the rings." Audrey said nonchalantly as she walked by with a battered Dismas walking behind her.

The girls looked at her wide eye as she entered the Bullhead with Yang, Nora, Ren and Tardif. Before they can ask Paracsus why would anyone want to disrespect the dead like that Glynda walked out and waved them down, getting them to hurry up and get onto the Bullhead.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Paracsus ran ahead while Jaune and Pyrrha strayed away from the group to speak privately with Dismas.

"Um Dismas quick question. What did you do with the blackmail Cardin had?" Jaune asked hesitantly.

"Well when Cardin was blackmailing you, he tried to do the same but I swiped his Scroll from his pocket when he wasn't looking." Dismas explained.

"Ok so that explains why I'm not being expelled but what did you replace the video with?" Pyrrha asked as they got closer to the Bullhead.

"I don't know what was in it's place because I asked Jay to do it. I told him to replace it with incriminating evidence that wouldn't expel him but send his team to detention for awhile." Dismas further explained as they boarded the Bullhead they could clearly see Team CRDL looking like animals in a new territory, afraid and confused.

"And by the look of things it seems to have work." Dismas whispered to the two as he sat down next to Tardif while Jaune and Pyrrha sat across from them.

Soon the Bullhead started to pullout from the forest and soon was making its way to Beacon with two new friends in tow. While on the ride Nora made several attempts to remove Tardif's mask only to be sent a terrifying stare her way that quickly caused her to back off only to try again. Soon the Bullhead landed and the students disembarked from the Bullhead to see Ozpin waiting outside with Boudica and Jay standing right next to him.

As they walked down Boudica saw Audrey and gave a small snarl as she walked over, while Jay gave a shriek of joy and began to climb all over Tardif like a jungle gym. Audrey stopped and looked up at Boudica who was standing much taller then the last time they saw each other.

"Beastly." Audrey said coldly.

"Ice queen." Boudica responded.

They both stared at each other coldly like two vultures fighting for the last piece of meat. The students watched with anticipation for the two to fight, but to their surprise they gave a soft chuckle before hugging each other.

"Ha ha it's good to see you again my uptight friend." Boudica cheered gleefully.

" _même ici mon ami sauvage non initié!_ " Audrey replied with a chuckle.

"I don't even know what it means?" Boudica responded as she let go and her laughter slowly dying down.

"You know exactly you unshaven beastly." Audrey chuckled and Boudica replied with a soft chuckle. As they finish chuckling they heard the sound of Ozpin clearing his throat.

"Well it's nice to see Boudica smiling without someone's earlobe caught in between her teeth but I don't believe we have met. My name is professor Ozpin head of the beacon Academy. Now our mutual friend over there and I will escort you both to my office where we will talk about the events that led you here." Ozpin said firmly as he took a swig from his mug before he himself was interrupted by Glynda having the boys floating around due to her semblance.

"Um what have these boys done to deserve this punishment?" Ozpin asked before Glynda blushed and leans in to whisper something that caused Ozpin to spit out his coffee.

"Oh... my... Oum. You four have done something not even the Grimm would stoop to. Detention for the rest of the semester and if I hear any kind of complaining then all of you will be sent home on the first Bullhead that lands here." Ozpin said in disgust.

Glynda waved her riding stick and soon the boys floated towards her as she walked them to the medical hall. Ozpin then turned to the group and nodded his head at Dismas who nodded back and got Audrey and Tardif to follow.

"It was nice meeting you lot, _á plus tard._ " She said with a bow before she followed Dismas, Ozpin and Tardif to Beacon Tower.

"Um what's is Boudica's deal with Audrey. Also why did she call her ice queen?" Yang asked.

"Oh that's because she was like Weiss when she first met Boudica only she has the French word for White as a last name." Paracsus answered.

Yang began to chuckle before bursting into full on laughter. Earlier Weiss mentioned that she looked like her sister now she acts like her only added injury to insult for Weiss. Everyone stared at her til she explained the joke and soon the group fell into a low chuckle as well before walking off back to their rooms.

As they walked along Pyrrha and Jaune pulled Jay aside for some, questions about what Dismas said. They were now back up on the same roof top that Jaune confessed. Only this time they check to make sure that they were absolutely alone up there.

"So Dismas said you and him got rid of the evidence, right?" Jaune asked sheepishly.

"Why yes we did, you have to admit this was possibly one of my greatest pranks that didn't end up disfiguring someone." Jay said causing a shiver to run down both Pyrrha and Jaune spines.

"Um right, So is their any way to convince you not to reveal Jaune's secret?" Pyrrha said not wanting her partner to become a crazed clown's person bitch.

"Well their is one way to convince me." Jay said menacingly as he looks at Pyrrha.

She began to blush heavily as she cross her arms over her chest thinking it wasn't a joke.

"Wha, now hold on. I'm not gonna let..." Before Jaune could finish Pyrrha spoke up.

"Jaune! It's fine really it is." Pyrrha said thinking more about her friends then her dignity.

Jay walked forward to Pyrrha who only blushed even more in uncomfortable.

"You sure about this, you can say no." Jay asked.

"What ever it takes to keep my friends secret." She said blankly.

There was a brief silence as Jaune began to shutter at the thought of what Jay was gonna do while Pyrrha was really willing to do what ever it took to keep Jay's silence. Jay just remain quiet till he broke out laughing to their surprise.

"(Laughing) Oh god, I'm sorry. It's (heh heh) when ever I make these deals with first timers they (heh heh) expect me to play the role of the (heh heh) creepy clown pervert but that's not what (heh heh) I'm talking about." Jay said as he fell onto the rail laughing quite hard, to their surprise.

"Right sorry about that. So do you know any good songs because I don't really know any you like." Jay said as he pulls out his guitar and playing a soothing melody.

"Wait that's what you want for Pyrrha silence?! A song!?" Jaune said completely dumbfounded.

"Well you could have done the same. I mean what do you think I was talking about? If I really want to bed a red head I just ask Boudica. Seriously that woman is something men should fear. God only knows how many time Dismas woke up tied down to a bed somewhere next to Boudica." Jay said in a mixture of a joke and the honest truth. He was unaware that this caused Pyrrha, and Jaune to blush even more, because they especially don't want to know their friends personal moments.

"But in all seriousness you guys should lock your pants down with many rolls of chains before Boudica's time of the month kicks in." Jay stated in a dead serious tone that send a shiver down his own spine.

"Now where was I oh right so I'll keep Jaune's secret despite not knowing it in the first place if Pyrrha or Jaune sings a song with Dismas." Jay said getting back on track.

"Ok sure I guess we can... hay wait a second, what do you mean you don't know my secret?" Jaune asked even more confused.

"Well Dismas managed to delete the video but he knew if Cardin couldn't send the video he would have told her himself. So he asked me to replace the folder with the blackmail with something incriminating to get him off your back." Jay said before he turned to the door. Before he could walk through it Pyrrha called out to him.

"Jay, thanks for stopping Cardin and all but what evidence did you replace it with?" Pyrrha asked.

Jay was a bit hesitant but gave a small chuckle as he walked away from the door. "(Heh) Well that was an interesting story. Originally I broke into her room to take photos of her undergarments and add the message, give Jaune detention for the rest of the semester so that way she could get angry and have that even backfire on Cardin should he send out the video. But she came in and I had barley enough time to hide. While hiding she quickly locked the door and turn on some loud music before pulling out a strange device from under her bed and then she..."

"Stop! Ok ok Jay, jeez man. That's what you sent as my fake evidence. I'm surprised she didn't rip their arms off and beat them senselessly." Jaune interrupted not wanting to hear what happens next and the fact Pyrrha had begun blushing more then any normal human being should.

"Well alright I wish you two _oiseaux d'amour évident_ a good night." With that said Jay hummed an upbeat toon while he skipped down the stairs adding more to the creepy clown appearance.

"Uh what did he said?" Jaune asked feeling even more uncomfortable somehow.

"I honestly don't know. I have never heard that language before. I would ask him but as of right now I think he plays the fear of clowns too well." Pyrrha shuddered at what had transpired.

"Well what about Audrey. She seems to speak the same language." Jaune suggested as he walked over to the railing looking up at Beacon tower.

"I guess she's the next person to ask, but these people seem so familiar either in personality or looks that it's off putting." Pyrrha said as she hung her hand over the railing next to Jaune.

"I know the feeling. Paracsus looking like a mixture between Ruby and Yang, Boudica looking like you, and now we have Audrey who Weiss claims to look like her older sister and vice versa with her. We haven't seen Tardif's face yet and I'm kinda scared to look at Jay's without his but I'm pretty sure they would look just like us somehow." Jaune jokes while giving a polite chuckle.

"Heh yea I guess so, but what about Dismas?" Pyrrha asked as she turns her head to Beacon tower.

"Dismas, seems to be the only exception to the rule. Unless we meet someone else." Jaune said before turning his attention to Beacon tower with a strange feeling brewing in his gut.

On one hand he seems to be the exception to the rule but on the other hand Jaune felt like there was an unsaid bond like meeting an old friend on the road. The two kept on looking at the tower as the shattered moon rose from the east.

 **Inside Beacon tower**

The three heroes of the hamlet were currently sitting around Ozpin's desk with a cup in their hands. When they first arrived in the office the two marvelled at the clock work based designed of his office before sitting down. Ozpin offered them some coffee before realizing that they haven't had coffee let alone seen a coco bean before so they ended up with a mixture of a herbal and black tea while Dismas decided to try one of the caffeinated drinks Ozpin always had.

After the drinks were served the two listened to what happened when Dismas arrived and how he had been living a week at Beacon and the room he was sharing with team RWBY. He then explained the theory he had of this alternative world they were currently in, even though they mostly believed that this was absurd they had to take into the account that this was indeed an alternate world. Currently the two were sitting in front of Ozpin's desk holding their mugs as they started talking about the two days they have spent in the Forever Falls forest.

Audrey did most of the talking but Tardif did but in a few times. He wasn't wearing his signature mask and helmet at the moment but already Jaune's prediction was right. He looked like himself during his teenage years except he had a scar going down his face. It looked like Weiss' except it didn't start from the top rather it started at the bottom of his eye and made its way down. His hair was buzzed on the sides while to top was cut down to a short distance. He almost looked like a post apocalyptic Ren.

Audrey had her cap hanging from the back of her seat as her hair was in the form of her teenage years looking like Winter Schnee except it was golden blonde mixed with some clomps of dirt. She explained that after Dismas' disappearance the Miller's farm was destroyed by a strange meteorite and its workers gone under some disturbing transportation like effects and that a weird crystal transported them both to the forest.

Dismas listened carefully while sitting next to Ozpin's desk as he was taking a sip from one of Ozpin's mugs. He had never tried coffee before but to his expectations it wasn't coffee Ozpin prefers, rather hot chocolate instead. He still hasn't tried it before but it was very delectable if not a bit too sweet for him.

"So the Millers became a cosmic entity and Reynauld is preparing for the assault on the Darkest Dungeon?" Dismas asked as he sipped from the mug.

"Yes." Tardif grunted as he drank more of the tea.

"Well yea that did happen but still this doesn't compare to the fact your still alive." Audrey said as she calmed herself down before taking another sip from her tea.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this fascinating conversation but I have to ask what are we going to do with you two." Ozpin said as he took a swig from his mug.

"I guess we can bunk with the Dismas group." Audrey suggested.

"Yes I guess you can but you are aware the rooms were designed to hold up to four people max. The only reason why they haven't overflown is because they have taken to sleeping on the floor. If you do choose the same then I will reassure you both that you will do the same." Ozpin said as he swirled his mug.

"Hasn't been the first time." Tardif said as he finished his tea and placed it back on the counter.

"I concur. Sleeping on the floor with a bag will be certainly be an improvement compared to our previous living conditions." Audrey said while also placing her empty tea cup on the counter.

"Very well I'll notified the staff of our new students. You two will have to take the entrance exam but that can wait till next week when the Vitality festival has been more properly set up." Ozpin said before taking another swig he then stood up and pulled out two key cards before handing them to the newly added students.

"You will receive your Scrolls once you finish the exam til then use these cards to get into Team RWBY and JNPR rooms. Now I would like to talk with Dismas here for a moment alone, would you two kindly wait in the downstairs in the lobby while we talk." Ozpin said as he sat back down again.

The two nodded and walked to the elevator before pushing a button and going down to the main lobby. Dismas had gotten up from his seat and walked over to the seat that Tardif was originally sitting in.

"So Dismas care to explain placing fake evidence on Mr Winchester's Scroll?" Ozpin asked as he swigs from his mug.

"I don't know what you are talking about Oz." Dismas calmly replied.

"(Sigh) and people say thieves have no honor." Ozpin said while rolling his eyes. Dismas had a vein in his head twitch from the comment but he was more interested in Ozpin conversation.

"I know that Mr Arc applied with false transcripts and I know you had Jay film Glynda during her... private moment. I do have to ask why help the boy out, and don't say you are a nice guy because we both know that isn't true." Ozpin said as he swirled his mug.

"... he reminds me of a very good friend and possibly my first. He enter this school without training of any kind and yet refuses to give up, but that's not the answer why." Dismas said as he looked deeply into the remaining coco in his mug.

"Oh then why?" Ozpin asked as he had an eyebrow raised.

"He just reminds me too much of him. From his attitude to his sword. It's been so, similar especially since some of these people look exactly like the two teams it makes me wonder if I am wrong." Dismas said as he finished up his mug.

"Wrong about what pray tell?" Ozpin asked with his brow still raised as he sips from his mug.

"I have been wondering if we didn't come from a alternative plane of existence but rather from the past itself." Dismas said as he placed the empty mug on Ozpin's desk.

"Oh and that is why you were looking through the history of the Arc family?" Ozpin asked.

"Precisely I wanted to know if Jaune was Reynauld's descendent." Dismas explained.

"I see, and did your search shown any results?" Ozpin asked.

"(Sigh) Unfortunately not because someone ripped out the final pages and I can't operate these Scrolls. I would ask Jaune but I prefer to keep the part of us not being natives a secret." Dismas complains while rolling his eyes.

"I see." Ozpin said before pausing and taking a stand. "I will see to it that these final pages are found and we will put this alternate theory to the test. Till then tomorrow please meet Professor Oobleck in the library so he can catalog these creatures. I have been getting reports from all over the planet of strange noises and sightings and any information may save lives out there."

Dismas nods and he follows Ozpin to the elevator before getting in. As the elevator closed Dismas quickly stopped it and looked Ozpin in the eye. "Thank you Ozpin and before I go, what will happen to Jaune now that you know he shouldn't be here?"

"Well he's already spent a week here, and you and Ms Nikos did promise to train him. So I don't really see the problem of him sticking around." Ozpin said with a light hearted grin.

Dismas nodded his head and soon the elevator doors closed and he began to descend. Ozpin grin soon left his face and he turn around and walks back to his desk. He then opens his desk pulling out a bunch of papers ripped from different family books.

He reached under his desk and pulls out an empty metallic trash bin and tossed the papers inside. He grabbed a match and lit it.

"I'm sorry my old friend but you need to do this on your own." Ozpin muttered before tossing the match down onto the paper setting it ablaze.

As the flames burned the paper the screen focus more on the bottom paper that was exposed and was slowly being burned away. The paper showed a picture of a Knight wearing a blue outer sloth with a massive claymore with the name Reynauld the slayer of darkness and grandfather of the first Arc. As that burned away another page revealed an old news article about a boy barely surviving a stagecoach robbery but having amnesia.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here**

 **Man this was a taxing week but I do hope y'all enjoy these two chapters. Now I bet some of you are asking why am I making some one from Russia look like Ren even though he's clearly Asian. Well like I answered Carre question back in CH 10 I don't think the world is a fantasy world but rather an alternate history. Were the Black Plague happen much later and the holy war lasted a few hundred more years. I could be wrong but that's not the point. Point is during this time the khans should have a lot of control of the Russian landscape during this time and if the bounty hunter's descendants were with the khans then they would have made their way east to China. But some events lead to major spoilers so I'll explain more in future chapters.**

 **Right so with that said please... actually one last thing before that. So at the beginning of every chapter I have a quote that I place up trying to give the theme or hint of the chapter. So I figure I have enough people reading my work (If I haven't said it before let me say it now Thank You all for reading this fanfic.) that for the next chapter I will have one of you guys write a quote about revealing secrets. Please don't PM me just leave it in the comment, it's ok if you do but I prefer you do it in the comment section so no one can say the same thing twice. Please don't use some else's quote and I will know if you looked it up online. Right back to business.**

 **Please Fav and Fol and leave a comment.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody Wombag178 here**

 **So still waiting for some quotes but I just realized something about my story. It's a crossover but it feels more like a saturated version of RWBY season 1 with a few changes. So since Blake's reveal happens on a Friday I figure that this chapter (Possible the next one.) takes place during the week and that it will have more Darkest Dungeon elements involved. So with that said I'm still open for anyone wanting to have a comment quoted for the opening segment. Please Fav and Fol the story and leave a comment about any questions.**

 **The Darkness stimulates my**

 **mind and thoughts; Creating**

 **An endless terror of insomnia.**

 **Rose Sharen**

 **3RD POV**

 **Vale sewer system**

For the public sanitation committee, today would have been simple. Send an inspector down with the simple tasks to see if there were any fat-bergs or exotic animals that may have been flushed down. But out of the three inspectors with their guides only two reemerged. This prompted the PSC to send down some inspectors and a few sanitation workers to investigate their disappearance.

We followed Dale Azure and his guide Bronze Tozzan, a rabbit Faunus, as they search the ancient aqueducts of the city above. Completely unaware of ancient being of incoherent jumble of flesh and organs watching them in the dark.

"Paul. This is Dale we're just coming up on the last location of Jade's whereabouts." Dale said into his radio.

"Understand. Look for any sign's of her. She probably dropped her radio in the water." The radio replied.

"Understood boss, I'll keep an eye out for a real shitty Faunus." Dale said sarcastically.

"Heh only place for them to work is in our shitty system. Well keep an eye open, the signals down there is getting much worst on your end. Over and out." The radio said as the voice died down.

"Understand command over and out." Dale said as he ran over to the other guy.

They kept on walking till they noticed a expensive watch on the ground. Dale easily recognized it as the missing coworkers because she would constantly brag that she won this against a big shot tycoon who was Anti-Faunus. She would refuse to part with it, so seeing it on the ground cracked and covered with a blood stain was unsettling even for Dale who despised Faunus.

"What in the hell?" Dale said as he held the broken watch with his light shining on it.

"Hey Dale check this out." Bronze called out.

Dale walked over to Bronze. He was standing over a hole in the wall. It was clear from the bricks on the ground that something broke in from the other side. As Bronze kept on shining his light through he noticed a gleam of something down in the dark. He shined his light down onto it noticing a worker's safety helmet.

"Well come on you filthy animal let's see what we have down there." Dale said rudely as he climbed in and slid down the rubble leading into an unknown system of the sewer.

Bronze really hated Dale but with the way other countries treated his kind it's best to suck it up and just get it over with. He followed shortly but hesitantly, something about this place felt... unnatural. Like someone or more likely something was watching them. Even with his Faunus traits he still couldn't see or hear anything.

"Well well well. What do we have here." Dale said as he picked up a coin.

"Heh well looks like it's my luck day." Dale said greedy as he held the coin in hand. As he flashed the light on the coin he noticed a gleam of another coin and another and another till he noticed a huge pile of gold just there for the taking.

"Holy shit." Dale's only response to seeing the unrivalled pile of wealth.

"Hay Paul, I think our retirement came early." Dale said with a greedy grin only to met with silence and static.

"Paul? Paul? Damn... Hey um Bronze, how would you like to quit this job with a huge pension?" Dale asked as he turned to Bronze who was looking around frantically.

"Dale I think we should go, something ain't right down here." Bronze said as he picked up a the safety helmet that was cracked wide open on the top with blood stain practically covering it.

"Wha oh come on you animal. Not even the Grimm would come down here. What you afraid of a rat falling down from the ceiling?" Dale said mockingly as something fell down right behind him causing him to fall down in a panic.

They both shined their lights at the object revealing it to be a half digested head of Jade who had a look of absolute terror in her remaining eye. They then looked up to their horror they see the roof wasn't made from stone and brick of old but rather a fleshy substance that wiggles and twitched in a spasmodic and crude formation as it slowly descended along the wall. Before the two men had the courage to move a part of the creature that look like a rat's ass had a worm like thing shoot out from its sphincter grabbing the head pulling it into the dark before going for the two men.

Back at base Paul was trying to get in touch with his coworker. As he amplified the radio-wave he managed to connect to Dave's radio only to hear a mixture of a horse, rat, and a swine shrieking in a incoherent sound as it drowned out Dale and Bronzes pleas and screams for help.

 **RWBY dorm**

That night back at Beacon, Dismas was dead tired after the meeting with Ozpin. That battle he had with the assistance of Jaune brought up memories, both good and bad ones. He thought it was best that he get some sleep, so after showing Audrey and Tardif how to access the rooms he headed straight into RWBY's room and just dropped his jacket haphazardly onto the ground before passing out on the bedroll he was sleeping on. He was out like a light and from there, he began to dream, though to be more accurate he began to have the usual nightmares he has dealt with for years. As the nightmares got worst as he slept he began to sweat and twist as his eyelids began to flutter.

 **Dismas POV**

At first I was in the void that I once fell through. I looked around to see nothing but darkness, then I fell. As I fell the world started to form beneath me, with that accursed manor taking the tip of the world's formation. I braced myself for impact as I got closer and closer to the decaying rooftop, but instead of crashing through, I passed through it instead. As I fell through the many floors I saw the remains of many creatures that have been slain before. Eventually I fell to the lowest level and that's when my descent stopped. As I looked down at the floor my vision shifted to the gate that have drove the ancestor mad and was the source of the evil this mansion has produced.

The doors were open and a screeching sound emerged from the gate causing me to cover my ears in pain. Soon my vision started to fade but regained itself when the noise stopped. I looked up to see a plain valley leading to a dark and demented looking castle. The ground was jet black and dead, there were puddles that reflected the broken moon in its cold and murky reflection. Soon enough my vision of the world began to shift and I was now inside the castle.

I looked around to see a hallway, but then I looked in front of me to see two Beowolves snarling. I quickly backed away before realizing that they couldn't see me. As they walked down the corridor they were dragging a coffin size box. I blinked once again and I found myself in a huge room, the Grimm from before walked into the room and dragged the box behind in the center of the room. I then heard the sound of heels clicking against the floor, and soon two figures emerged from the shadows. Both adorned in dark cloaks and carrying a strange but familiar bottle of wine in hand. As soon as the two figures walked over to the coffin, the Grimm walked forward and pulled the top off almost like they were ordered to do so.

I walked over to see what was inside the coffin. Inside was a skeleton, with a unique skull, it looked like someone had hand sewn and welded it together piece by piece. The two cloaked figures opened the bottles and poured the crimson liquid into the coffin, filling the it while covering the skeleton. Soon the skeleton emerged up from the bottom and it's bones started to have flesh wrap around it's body. Flesh became muscle, the muscle became organs and nerves, then finally it became skin. As the skin started to form I stared in shock and horror as the skull became something that I have thought that I have extinguished from the face of the earth. The countess, as she floated there in pool of crimson her eyes burst open and she let out a ear piercing scream as she sprung from her coffin.

The void surrounded me once more and I find myself on a dusty road surrounded by a thick mist. As I looked around trying to see where exactly I am before I hear something approaching me. I turn to see a figure wearing a transparent with a fading green aura cloak. It stoped in front of me before showing its face. At first it was a transparent green skull but it slowly transformed into someone I never expected to see again, my employer the heiress herself. With a crooked finger she pointed to the left with out a word. The mist faded in the direction she pointed too, revealing more of the road with a broken down stagecoach a few feet away. I walked over to the decaying stagecoach lying in a trench off a dusty road.

As I approached the coach I recognized it to be the same stagecoach with them in it. I stoped and began to shake with fear, as the voices began to blame me once more I then heard the sound of something that wasn't there, a baby crying. I quickly shook myself of the voice and quickly walked over to the hole in the door. Inside I saw the skeleton of the mother and in her hand the boy. Thing was he wasn't bones like his mother rather still flesh and blood. He began to stir til he shifted his position to look me in the eye. In his hands was a bundle of cloth holding a whaling new born babe.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" The boy asked.

I began to step back, but was stoped by the heiress ghost who began to whisper into my ear.

" _Complete the contract you agreed to, and you will be reunited with the one you hold dear to you._ " The ghost said in a low and haunting voice.

At this point the world started to slow down as the baby's voice began to get louder and louder, soon the babe started to have a fit and this caused the cloth wrapped around its face to drop as it looked at me with it's silver eye's. Before I could do anything the Countess appeared on top of the coach with her horrific looking face, she then jumped me, fangs wide open for the kill.

That's when I woke up in a cold sweat. I was gasping for air looking around me to see that I was in the dorm room. The light shining through the window indicated that it was early in the morning. As I looked around I heard something mumbling while also moving slightly. I turn my head to see Audrey snuggling next to me.

 **3RD POV**

As Dismas watched Audrey sleeping peacefully, he was slightly annoyed that she was there but also was curious about why she was there. He thought of waiting for her to wake up but knowing Yang she would probably not let this go, so with a few taps Audrey began to stir before opening her eyes.

"(Yawn) _bein matin Dismas._ " She said as she tried to fall back to sleep.

"Hello Audrey, care to explain why are you holding me while I slept?" Dismas asked in a serious tone.

"Well you tell me, after all you had your gun pointed at my stomach all night." She said with a sly answer.

This confused Dismas till he realized that in his right hand was Thunder planted firmly against Audrey stomach.

"How... when did this happen?" Dismas asked as he lowered the flintlock.

"Well..."

 ** _Flashback_**

During the night before the girls and Paracsus were already in their pyjamas and getting ready for bed when Dismas came in and fell asleep on the ground sleeping without bothering to change out of his clothes.

"Um is Dismas alright?" Ruby asked as Dismas silently began to snore.

"Oh don't worry about him. He's always exhausted after fighting a shrieker." Audrey explained as she walks in.

"How many times have Dismas fought these creatures?" Blake asked.

"About twenty seven, not including today." Paracsus said as she pulled out an extra sleeping bag for Audrey.

The girls looked at the sleeping Dismas who started muttering something incoherent both in awe and pity.

"Wow twenty seven times? That's so cool!" Ruby shouted in excitement before remembering that everyone was trying to sleep.

"My Oum, no wonder why he's exhausted. Well still he must be paid well for his task." Weiss said looking down at Dismas.

"No not really, the only reason we hunted them is because they are scavengers. So when ever one starts to make an appearance then that's the sign of them having some really good loot in their nest." Audrey replies while searching through Dismas jacket for something of value.

"Oh what kind of loot?" Yang asked.

"Eh it can range from the bodies of our dead friends to trinkets and talismans." Audrey explained as she place down his jacket and moved to Dismas.

"Wait seriously? You guys risk your lives to get a some junk?" Weiss said in deadpan statement.

"Well regardless on what you think that junk can be worth a lot of money or actually come in handy." Audrey explained as she reached for Dismas' pockets before changing her mind and going for his scarf.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked changing the conversation.

"We'll have any of you tried wearing his scarf? I don't know what it's made of but damn is comfortable." Audrey said before slipping off his scarf. As she turns around Dismas began to shutter before reaching up and grabbing Audrey and pulling her close with the flintlock pointed at her hip.

"Oh Oum. What are you doing Dismas?" Ruby asked waiting for Dismas to respond.

Paracsus looked over before letting out a disappointing sigh. "(Sigh) Audrey, how many times do I have to tell you. Don't pick Dismas' pockets when he's having a nightmare."

"Wait Dismas is still asleep?" Weiss asked completely surprise by Dismas ability to protect himself even in a deep sleep.

"Yes he is. He purposely train his body to react to different touches when ever he is in a deep sleep." Paracsus answered.

"So is their a way to get Audrey out of there?" Blake asked looking at the muzzle end pressing against Audrey's hip.

"Well not without shooting her. For her to get out of his grip without tripping of his reflex is to wait until he wakes up." Paracsus answered as she laid back down and placed on a procedure mask that was modified to be a sleeping mask.

"Aw how romantic." Yang coed, as she grabbed her scroll and takes a few picture.

"And dangerous." Blake pointed out.

"Well I guess that teaches you that stealing is wrong." Weiss said with a smug grin.

"Oh yes it is... but only if you get caught." Audrey replied with a smug grin as she holds with her free hand the scarf.

"Here Ruby catch." Audrey said as she tossed it towards Ruby.

"Wha I'm not gonna help you stea..." before Ruby could finish the scarf fell onto hand and instantly she froze.

"Oh... Oum. It's so soft!" Ruby squeals in excitement as she grabs the scarf and held it. It felt like a mini version of her cloak in her hand. She quickly placed it around her neck wrapping it tightly around her neck with excitement.

"Heh see that's why I constantly steal it from him. It's like getting a hug from someone you love." Audrey replied as she managed to knock of her hat with out moving to much.

"Ruby give it back. You know stealing is wrong." Yang scolded in her older sister tone.

"But Yang it feels so nice." Ruby whined.

"Oh let her have her fun besides theres no way she can slip it on him without him pulling a knife on her." Audrey pointed out while getting as comfortable as she can get with a gun pointed at her.

"Oh alright but you must return it when he wakes up." Yang said in a semi-serious tone.

"Really oh thank you Yang." Ruby celebrated as she tried to tie the scarf like Dismas, but gave up and just wrapped it tightly around her.

 ** _Flashback ends_**

"Then from there we fell asleep and after a few hours you woke up and now we are having this conversation." Audrey finished explaining.

"Ok that explains why Ruby has my scarf, but doesn't explain why you thought it was a good idea to steal from me." Dismas said in a very ticked off mood as he looked at Ruby silently snoring away with scarf around her neck.

"Heh as if I would give up a chance to pick some of your pockets." Audrey said cockily. Dismas grunted in response while rolling his eyes. After a few minutes of silence, Audrey gave a wicked small grin before speaking.

"So are we gonna to do it or would you rather us cuddle for a few more minutes before the kids wake up?" Audrey asked in a seductive tone, causing Dismas to blush. He quickly pushed her off him and got up before heading out of the room and towards the bathroom to take a shower grumbling in annoyance all the way.

"Oh your no fun are you, _mon voleur sournois_." Audrey replied with a pout.

She then got up to retrieve Dismas scarf from a sleeping Ruby but she noticed her cape in the closet and she stopped to think for a second. A wicked smile started to form on her lip as a devious idea formed in her head. She then headed to the closet and grabbed the cloak from its hanger. As she pulled the cape from the closet Yang started to stir making it easier for Audrey.

 **Ten minutes later**

Dismas had just left the showers and was about to head to back to the dorm when a text message appeared on his Scroll. It was from Ozpin announcing that everyone who attended the field trip are excused from classes due to an unexpected attack yesterday. So with that in mind he made his way to the break room when the smell of something cooking hits his nose. He turned the corner to see Tardif wearing a white shirt covered with a pink apron.

"Tardif what are you wearing?" Dismas asked with a brow raised seeing the most feared bounty hunter wearing something pink.

"An apron." Tardif grunted as he took a rolling pin to some dough.

"I can see that, but why?" Dismas asked as he sat down at the table.

"It's half past seven. Breakfast." He replies as he placed the rolled up dough into the oven.

"Tardif you do know they serve three meals a day here." Dismas replies getting a silent nod from Tardif.

Tardif continued to cook as he hummed a low yet lovely tune (Moscow does not believe in tears). As he placed the next rolls of dough into the oven Nora walked in groggy from last night before she sat down at the table.

"Hey Ren can you make fifty pancakes to go, I want to take full advantage of today since we don't have classes. Oh hi Mr Highwayman thief." Nora said energetically while still groggy.

A twitch formed on Dismas head in anger as he looked at Nora in annoyance while Tardif looked over with a confused look on his face, before he spoke he heard someone else talking as he entered.

"I think I can only make half of that Nora someone already raided the pantry for the ingredients for pancakes." Ren answered as he walked with a handful of different ingredients for pancakes while wearing another pink apron.

Nora looked over to her right to see Tardif who was looking at her before to left to see Ren looking back at her. She then did it again and again and again before her brain snapped believing to see two Rens.

"Oh... Oum... theirs two Rens. THIS IS AWESOME!" Nora said bouncing around as she climbed on Tardif like a joyful monkey.

Tardif didn't know how to react to this so he looked over to Ren who had just walked over to to the oven with his ingredients. The two looked at each other like they were starring at a mirror, all the while Nora was climbing over them inspecting them with great interest.

"Is she always like this?" Tardif asked.

"You get used to it." Ren answered.

The two continued to stare at each other almost like they were having a conversation with their minds. This continued till the sound of a ding went off on the oven timer breaking both their concentration. Tardif reached over and grabbed the oven mitts before opening the oven.

"Oh what did you make, is it a different type of Pancake?" Nora asked in excitement. To her slight disappointment Tardif pulls out a long roll of bread. He then placed it by an open window and allowed it to cool down.

"You made bread?" Ren asked curiously.

"My family's special sweet bread." Tardif answered as he pulled a small folding knife and cuts part of the top off and hands it to both Ren and Nora.

They both took a bite and to their surprise it was really good. For Ren it tasted like one of the pound cakes he and Nora would scavenge from the back of bakers in their youth but for Nora it was bread fit for a queen of a castle.

"Oh my Oum this is so good. Are you related to Ren because that would be even more awesome." Nora chirped as she licks her fingers for the crumbs.

"No we are not." Both Ren and Tardif said at the same time. A loud laughter interrupted everyone as Jay strolled in.

"My my. And to think this day wouldn't get any better but not only is Tardif making more of his amazing bread but he looks like our silent friend." Jay chuckled as he walked over.

"I know right. Hey Jay, fifty lien say's Ren's pancakes are better then Tardif's sweet bread." Nora boasted.

"Nora please that's not..." before Ren could finish Jay shouts in retaliation.

"May it be a hundred more that Tardif makes the sweeter bread then Rens measly cakepans!" Jay said doubling the bet.

"Jay, no. I'm not gonna..." Nora then interrupted Tardif with her response.

"Oh it is ON! Ren get the spatula you are gonna make the clown eat his own words!" Nora shouted before grabbing a now terrified Ren.

"Not even in your dreams my little Viking friend, Tardif unleash your collinear skills for the world to witness and weep in all your glory !" Jay shouted in a fit maddening laughter before grabbing a now frightened Tardif.

Dismas could already see where this was going and didn't want to wait and see what was gonna happen. Luckily at this time his scroll went off in his pocket. He quickly looked at it to see a text message from Ozpin asking him to be at the library so he can explain the creatures to Oobleck. He wanted to first go back to the dorm to retrieve his scarf that he left behind but had to go through Nora and Jay's... thing. So he thought that Ruby would be better holding onto for the time being if Audrey didn't already steal it. So he walked out of the dorm and head straight for the library, all the while being followed by a certain curious cat and the invincible girl.

Once inside the library he spotted Ozpin talking with Glynda, Professor Port, and Professor ("Doctor!") Oobleck before noticing Dismas.

"Ah ha so this is our expert in our newest evils that walk out in our world today." Port said as he twirls his moustache.

"Yes Dismas may not look like it Port but he has fought these new monstrosities on a daily basis for three years." Ozpin said as he pulled down his glass before rubbing them with a cloth he pulled from his jacket.

"Oh I say. Three years of fighting these creatures! How dreadful, very dreadful indeed! But on a brighter side you can give us some knowledge on these horrible and yet terrifyingly intriguing creatures!" Oobleck said with speed.

"Well I guess we will leave you three to it. Do enjoy your day off Mr Dismas. It's not everyday we can pull an absence of students." Glynda said as she and Ozpin walked away.

As they left both Port and Oobleck pulled up a seat at a nearby table and they both pulled out a notebook and pens and got ready to write down what ever Dismas said. With a heavy sigh he walked over and pulled out a seat before getting ready to talk about the monstrosities he had witnessed and fought. All the while Blake and Pyrrha has snuck in and were both eavesdropping without realizing each other's presence.

"Before we begin, how much has Ozpin spoken about my past?" Dismas asked.

"Only that you were an ex-convicted who went into the employee of a mystery's heiress to find some redemption in remote yet dangerous place on the planet for three years." Oobleck answers honesty.

"Well I can say the same about my knowledge about you my fine lad, but let us get onto the subject at hand. I'm practically dying to know what kinds of creatures you have slain." Port said proudly.

"Well alright were do you want me to begin?" Dismas asked.

"Well start with the most dangerous one. What is the strongest creature you have killed?" Port said.

"She called herself the Countess. She was the last abomination I killed before coming here but of all the foul creatures I have slain she had to be the most devious and deadliest one of all." I said thinking back to my time traversing the mud lands of the courtyard.

"Fascinating, just fascinating. Describe everything about her to us." Oobleck said with great interest.

"Well she is part of a breed of monsters called Bloodsuckers. I imagine you heard about the crimson court?" Dismas asked as he got conferable in his chair.

"I do indeed, I remember when I first heard that tale. Gave me nightmares for weeks on end in my youth. But if I may ask what does the tale of heresy and degeneracy have to do with that horrific campfire legend?" Port asked.

"Oh my Oum. This is one of those truth behind the legend isn't! Oh I always love finding the truth behind legend , it reveals more about our history and perhaps opens a new field of science!" Oobleck said with excitement.

"Heh well I'm gonna warn you right here and now the true version behind the Crimson court... is much worst then the tale." I said warning them of what to expect.

"Well then this will make for an even better footnote in our history, that even the rich and our highest in social standing is even more dangerous then those who simply hold a knife." Oobleck said before racing around the library at top speeds till he came back with a book on legend's or remnant. With the page turned to the Crimson court. Dismas let's out a long sigh before beginning the history of The crimson court all the while making small sketches of her, as he would actionable look to the side after a soft creaking noise can be heard.

He started about how the court was once made up of the wealthiest and most respected individuals from around world. He then talked about how they would participate in the most disturbing and horrific practices, ranging from sacramental torcher design as sadistic games to eating delicacy with cannibalistic origins. That's where the legend and the truth splits off. He then told how The Countess snuck in one night and how she had her throat slit and her tainted blood poured into the winery. He explained in great detail how the guests tasted that forbidding spirt and began to devour themselves in a great frenzy and from their the bodies became her slaves as she recovered from this miner... setback. As he finished telling the tale in great detail the look on both Oobleck and Ports face turned into one of disgust and horror.

"The ancestors gain untold knowledge that granted him insight and intelligence necessary to gain more wealth and land as well as a glimpse of something much more darker. That is the truth behind the crimson court." Dismas finished as he looked off to the right.

"My word, this is well... remarkable but yet ghastly." Oobleck said slowly as he took of his glasses in complete shock and fear.

"I concur, that story haunts me to this day but now knowing the truth I think that tale was designed more for the kids." Port said trying not to freak out in terror.

"Well regardless carry on with the Countess what happened to her in the end?" Oobleck said as he placed back on his glasses.

"I think we should hold off for now. It seems that this conversation isn't a private as either of us wants." Dismas responded. The two teacher looked at him with a miner degrees of confusion as Dismas pulls out two small daggers and tossed them both with great accuracy at a book shelf to his right then one to his left, knocking down the books causing an eap sound to emerge from both sides. Both Blake and Pyrrha fell to the ground in view of the two teachers who looked at them with disappointment. Both at themselves for not noticing and for their students for eavesdropping.

"Ms Belladonna and Ms Nikos. Eavesdropping is a nasty habit, especially on your teachers. I should have you two sent to detention for the next month for this." Port said sternly as he walked over to Pyrrha while Oobleck quickly grabbed Blake before she could get away. The two girls tried to think of an excuse of why they were there but there wasn't anything they could say in their defence. They hung their heads in shame and waited for their punishment but to everyone's surprise Dismas came to there defence.

"Gentlemen if I may make a suggestion on a proper punishment. How about you two go out and get some coffee, calm your nerves and let these two write down everything I say." Dismas suggest.

"I don't think that would be wise to do. Besides Ozpin asked us to do this and thus we must carry." Port said proudly.

"Uh huh tell me Professor Port, that was only the ugliest and most dangerous creature. I never said it had the most vile background story. Both you and doctor Oobleck there seemed to need some time to digest this information especially since both of you seem on edge. Besides we still have to talk about cannibal hag, the indescribable moving piles of flesh, the collected and even more about the crimson court." Dismas said slyly waiting for both of them to crack. His gamble worked and both turn a shade of green and pale.

"Point... made, Dismas. Point made loud and clear." Oobleck said trying to hold in his breakfast.

"Very...(oh Oum) well. You two shall listen to every single story of the vile beast Mr Dismas had fought. Consider it as your punishment unless you two would rather have detention for a month." Professor Port said almost vomiting at the beginning. The two girls looked at each other and decided that they would take the easy way. They were unsure if this was the right choice as both teachers had to run out the library to vomit their lunch.

"Heh it's alright I won't go into complete detail about the twisted abomination that I have slain." Dismas said with a chuckle as he finished a crude yet accurate drawing of The Countess.

"How long have you known we were here?" Pyrrha asked as she sat down in Ports seat.

Eh around the time I left the dorm. You could use some work on your pace. Makes it easier to sneak up on me." Dismas replies.

"So when you had fought this Countess... How did it end?" Blake asked as she sat in Professor (doctbbbblllllllaaaaa) Oobleck seat.

"It ended with me stabbing her heart and shattering her skull with my pistol." Dismas answers.

Both looked at Dismas with a mixture of approval and grim stares. They look down at the crude drawings Dismas had slipped over. It showed a women in an elegant mid eighteen centuries formal entire with a bloody fan covering her lower jaw. They both shudder at the thought of what Dismas said earlier and how she essentially became a queen be of a mosquito vampire like race. At this point they realized the horrific truth, they were gonna have to listen to every single fact about the horrific horrors, of the Darkest Dungeon.

 **Back with Ruby (After Dismas went to the library)**

Ruby was looking distraught as she searched the room high and low for her cape. Earlier this morning she woke up to see that Dismas had left without taking back his scarf. She was about to take it off when she noticed that her cape wasn't hanging from her closet. She quickly scanned the room and looked high and low for it, she however couldn't find it and was about to give up till Yang and Audrey walked in giggling to themselves.

"Oh hey sis, what's going on?" Yang asked trying hard to hold back the laughter about something.

"Oh I just can't find my cape. I hung it up in the closet but now I just can't find it." Ruby whimpered in sadness.

"Oh yea I know where your cape is." Audrey said with a smirk.

"Oh really where?" Ruby asked with excitement.

"Well when Dismas woke up this morning he couldn't get back his scarf from you so he borrowed your cape when he went into town." Audrey replies trying hard to hold back a smirk.

"He did WHAT! Why did he go into town?" Ruby asked.

"Oh he was gonna transfer some money, maybe buy some cookies and some new weapon parts to make another gun." Yang added.

"What why would he do that without me?" Ruby said as she slumped back down onto her bed.

"Oh don't threat their _ma chère Rose Rubis_. I know where he is gonna be. I did agree to meet him there in a half an hour, you could accompany me and Jay there if you like?" Audrey asked. Instantly Ruby shot up invigorated.

"You would?! Oh Thank thank! Let me get my baby and I will meet you at the Bullhead!" Ruby said as she took off with her semblance speed out the door leaving Audrey and Yang, who soon began to laugh together.

"Oh Oum this is gonna be so good." Yang chuckled to herself.

"Yea I can't believe that worked out so well. Alright now we need to do is grab Jay and you get Dismas at the next Bullhead and all we have to do is sit and watch the entertainment." Audrey chuckled as she and Yang left the room.

 **Back with library. (Current time)**

Both Port and Oobleck were standing outside the library door wondering if they should enter, when the doors open revealing both Pyrrha and Blake with traumatised looks on their faces. Before the both of them could asked they handed the teachers a notebook filled with the knowledge of the vile creatures from the manner before walking off without saying a word. Soon Dismas exited the building and stopped to talk briefly with the teachers. He explained that they took it better then most and to read it slowly. He then walked back to the dorm leaving the two teachers uncertain on what to do with the forbidding tone in their hands As Dismas just made it to the dorm he saw both Tardif and Ren covered in soot from head to toe as they sat outside with a look of disappointment and annoyance.

"Let me guess, it went to far?" Dismas asked as he looked up at the break room window with black smoke rising from it.

"Too far." Both Ren and Tardif answered in a unamused tone.

Dismas nods before he tried to enter the building Yang walked out and spotted him. A huge grin formed on her face but she shook it off and regain her composure.

"Oh hey Dis I was wondering where you went." Yang said casually trying not to look suspicious.

"I was in library doing some work for Ozpin." Dismas answered.

"Oh sounds neat." Yang said following the flow of the conversation trying hard not to break under the pressure.

"Ok well if you don't mind I... actually, have you seen your sister? I want to retrieve my scarf before Audrey takes it." Dismas asked.

"Um oh right, so since today was off she figured to head into town to buy some stuff. She took your scarf with her." Yang said trying to get a reaction out of Dismas. It worked but not to her expectations. He began to have a twitch in anger before he calmed himself down.

"Very well I can wait for her to return." Dismas calmly said as he began walking to the door.

Yang had to think quickly to save the prank Audrey came up with on Dismas, so she blurted out getting Dismas full attention. "She also brought Jay, Velvet, and Audrey with her."

Dismas stoped at the door and began to shake in anger. "Oh that little, Frenchy backstabbing... GHHHA!" He then turned around and look at Yang with very aggressive look in his eyes.

"Yang will you kindly tell me where your sister took that French bastard with her." Dismas asked in a irritated calm sounding voice.

"Only if you calm down and also on one condition." Yang said firmly for her sisters sake. Dismas took in a few large breaths before breathing slowly.

"Ok sure what is it." Dismas asked. With that Yang gave a small chuckle before whispering something into his ear that caused him to flinch.

"Are you serious? Oh for crying out loud Yang, Audrey is probably gonna have my scarf sold on the black market and now you think this is the time to crack wise!?" Dismas asked irritated.

"Hey unless you want to run around town without a proper guide then by all means go ahead." Yang said countering Dismas complaint. After a few minutes of contemplating Dismas let's out a sigh.

"(Sigh) I'll go grab my coat." Dismas said as he walked inside unaware that the moment he left Yang began to laugh in disbelief that it worked.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here**

 **Now then question before I talk about the characters.**

 **From Guest: Thanks.**

 **Thanks for commenting Guest.**

 **From Carre:**

 **1\. Always happy to answer any questions and thanks.**

 **2\. Whoops heh kinda did forgot about the Byzantine empire, thanks for the reminder. Right so yea thanks for the reminder.**

 **3\. Well I kinda intruded her into the story briefly. In the games ending it's suggested that the heir takes his/her life and became to specter along the old road. So she will apear in the story from time to time she is basically a ghost now.**

 **4\. It's ok, looking back on my work I should probably fix them (planing on fixing the chapter before the next one) and once again thanks you for your support.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From Raskor Devil Kell: Good eye my devilish friend. [Pun intende ;)]**

 **Thanks for writing Raskor Devil**

 **From Gold crown Dragon: Well I have been dropping hints about this but, better late then never. Yes it is one of those story's but not the traditional oh god we just Doctor Who'ed it but rather Im writing it in a slow burn like in Planet of the Apes. The original one were the protagonists found the Statue of Liberty on the beach.**

 **Thanks for writing Gold crown Dragon**

 **From Raskor Devil Kell**

 **Ok another question from you again let's see.(reading your comment) Oh... that. I'll be honest with you RDK I been dreading this question. Well not really since I saw this coming but I digress, yes I'm aware of how the comic for the Highwayman went down. The cart, the score, the mistake. While I'm not aposed to the idea of Dismas May have killed Reynaulds family, I just don't see it as a good story material. I mean yea killing a mother and child may leave some mental scars on poor Dismas I feel like it would make more sense if that was his wife and child in there. Plus I did look at both the Crusaders family and the one in the Highwayman's comic. The child looked younger and the mother had lighter hair but that could be old art compared to new art.**

 **Thanks for writing (again) Raskor Devil Kell**

 **Phew this was bloody hard to write. Heh well even though it took me a few days gotta day it came out nicely. Now I'm pretty sure you guys know what's up with Audrey and Yang's prank. So let's not go into her condition let's just leave it for the next chapter.**

 **I should probably start with Audrey personality. Because of her up bringing she never fully blosumed into the person she wanted to be. After the world came crumbling down on her she was freed from her shackles of responsibilities and the family name. So imagine if Weiss became a Yang. Also as a side note, Audrey has this French subduction personality going for her. I mean the French did perfected the art of seduction and I figure this will go well with her character, so no she doesn't have any love interest for Dismas, she just likes to annoy him. Besides after that horrific experience with her husband (gambling, Cheating, possible abusing her physically, mentally, possibly sexually too.) she find better company in women then in men. Not sure if this is canon but hey it's possible for her to suffer a form of post traumatic stress disorders, but in this case I choosen R.T.S for her mental disorder. (Please don't make me spell it out, Rape isn't a subject anyone would feel comfortable talking about, even for a fictional with actually scientific backgrounds involved.) So that's the plan for Audrey background, hope you guy's enjoy her character through out the story.**

 **As for Tardif his background was pretty difficult to write considering he literally have multiple lines that are composed of simply "..." or "Grunt" or even "Snort". But despite that I did dig a bit and I remember this one line were he went crazy with (I can't remember the affliction) and he said something that caught my attention. "Could have been a Baker." So knowing he had a chance to be a baker but didn't had me guessing why till the crimson court came out. For his special trinkets he got a bag of crime lord's molars and a vengeful kill list with the words "THEY. WILL. PAY. Kinda gave me the idea that his past shares a lot with Lie Ren. Except without Nora like character involved so he will be the utter definition of stong and quite type with a tormented past.**

 **Right so I have talked about those two now I'm guessing you guy didn't just solely read this part for your own entertainment. (If you did thanks. It's nice to know someone cares about the characters and the lore behind them.) So let's talk about the elephant in the room. The dream, was it real or just a horrific hallucinations. I'm gonna go on record just this once. Some parts of the dream did come true or already happened.**

 **Well thanks for reading please leave a comment and Fav and Fol the story.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody Wombag1786 here**

 **So hopefully when I release this chapter most of my spelling mistakes are fixed. Right so Redhook studio just released the Hellion comic, so now I have the background for the Hellion set up. Huh I actually thought she was banished for jealousy not for cowardliness (ok so I'm 86% pretty sure that's what happened to the musketeer.) So she was a coward in a important battle leaving her as a sole survivor. Guess that's why she wears the mark of the outcast... anyways still waiting for someone to leave a quote for the Blake reveal scene. If You don't upload a quote soon then that's it. Only chance for this will be out the window for a while. Right so before I begin this chapter, I want to say that this will be jumping around a bit because I don't have the time to add everything into this chapter, so think of this chapter like... Pulp fiction. It's jumping from past to present and back again. So get ready because this will be a bit confusing with all the flashbacks and ext. Now then waiting for someone to leave a quote for the Blake reveal scene. If You don't upload a quote soon then that's it. Only chance for this will be out the window for a while. Right so before I begin this chapter, I want to say that this will be jumping around a bit because I don't have the time to add everything into this chapter, so think of this chapter like... Pulp fiction. It's jumping from past to present and back again. So get ready because this will be a bit confusing with all the flashbacks and ext. Now then enjoy.**

 **"Throw Roses into the abyss and say; 'Here is my Thanks to the monster's who didn't succeed in swallowing me Alive!'"**

 **Freidrick Neitzche**

 **Beacon tower in the elevator. 3RD POV**

Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck were going up in the elevator to bring Ozpin the book that Dismas, Blake and Pyrrha. Before the elevator closed Glynda managed to stop the doors before shutting and managed to step in. As the elevator ascended it stoped with a sudden halt.

"Oh this is just great." Glynda murmured to herself in annoyance.

"Ah yes indeed, ever since Dismas group had started attending this school the elevator seems to malfunction even more then usual." Port said.

"I agree Port, this does indeed seem to be a coincidence." Oobleck said.

"(Sigh) I will have a word with Ozpin about fixing this machine. If I may ask, did you two complete your task Ozpin asked you to do?" Glynda asked with curiosity.

"Um yes of course..." Port said while twirling his thumbs nervously, while Oobleck whistled nervously.

"Doctor... Professor... what happened?" Glynda said sternly.

"We may have two students eavesdropping on us and as punishment they wrote down what Dismas had to describe while we... calmed ourselves down." Port said slowly as Glynda began to twitch in anger.

"Gentlemen, since we are stuck in here I suggest you start reading up on these... abomination." Glynda said in a nonnegotiable tone as she tapped her foot in anger.

With a slight chuckle the two teachers pull out Pyrrha's copy of the book because it had fewer pictures.

They moved a few pages in, avoiding the crimson court and turned to the page about a familiar looking beast, the Swine folk and their protector and godlike being the Swine King. They start reading some small bits about it till something caught their eyes. The page had a crude drawing of the beasts in different shapes with different notes written next to them describing their weaknesses and strengths. When they got down to the end of the page they noticed a few scribbles on the right side that had a foreign paper placed in with sketched drawings of the swine folks.

They were ranging from disgusting misshapen pig human hybrids to pig like entities with human forms. They all had small scribbles about them like one that was diseased ridden and would vomit onto people in hopes of infecting them, and another who uses a skinned human head as part of a drum to rally it's comrades, but underneath the sketches there were some words written deeply saying that " _The swine treat and worship the king as a god and the flesh as the devil_ ", to say their interest perk was an understatement.

"Hm so these Swine have a mind set of a human, but what does the flesh have to do with being a devil?" Oobleck said, thinking this was a great time to use this as an example for his class.

"I don't know, Ah wait a second I think I know what he is talking about." Port said as he flipped the page to the end of the Swine section they went past the Swine king and found the other horror in the Warrens. The top of the page was titled "The Formless Flesh"and from their he began to read out loud sending a shiver down the three teachers spines.

 **Narrator POV (Just pretend that Wayne jones is reading it... he's the narrator for the game.)**

" _The Formless flesh... the Swines treat the Swine King like a bloody god, so the question is if the oversized stupid beast is their god then who is their devil. The answer is a moving pile of flesh. When the Ancestor tried his hand in demonic ritual, he created the swine folk... they were stupid and his crowning achievement was the swine king and it was the dumbest and most burdensome creation of them all. He had to sacrifice a few dozen citizens of the hamlet to feed the beast daily. So what happened to the Swine folk that fails to transform properly, they become burdensome flesh piles that were possessed by a multitude of unknown beings. Creating these things was difficult, but compared to ridding himself of this flesh proved more burdensome. So after turning his attention elsewhere he needed a way to rid himself of it. So when the workers he paid to dig for this gateway uncovered an ancient sewer that was made centuries ago, he knew he found the solution to his possessed flesh problem. The ancient aqueduct now became a landfill of different types of flesh, bone, and organ. He then simply forgotten about it as the flesh began to fuse together making it into the malevolent form known as the formless flesh. The creature slumped around in the Warrens, killing everything till the Pig King did battle with it. The Pig King became blind and lost a lot of flesh but was victorious in cutting it down to size. The flesh may have been separated from the rest of itself, but it is still very much alive. It's still trying to find the rest of itself down there in the dark, some of the swine kin began to sacrifice human's as a way to appease it. The best way to deal with the creature it to burn every bit of it away, preferably before it finds another part of itself... or something else to replace it's missing part._

 **3RD POV**

"My Oum... This is simply facilitating!" Oobleck shouted as he grabbed the book from Port.

"This may prove that even disgusting and terrifying creatures such as these can build a civilisation from just nothing!" Oobleck said while twirling around.

"Um... Doctor Oobleck, what about the part about these things sacrificing humans to both appease and feed their god and devil?" Glynda said shuttering at the thought of fighting a land full of possessed flesh.

"Nonsense Glynda, every civilization has its darker sides, even ourselves committed crimes we deemed horrific." Oobleck pointed out.

"I do have to agree with Ms Goodwitch on this one Bart. Though I do fancy an adventure more then my fellow professor, I'd rather die while fighting the Grimm then to be sacrificed and my face used as a drum." Port said while feeling his neck.

"Oh yea of little faith. True these creatures must be destroyed but one must admire that they managed to build a society out of the ruins of an ancient sewer." Oobleck said in protest.

"(Sigh) Let's Just agree to disagree, Doctor. I'm pretty sure I have given up on pork all together because of this but now it seems that the taste of anything from the land seems... distasteful." Glynda said with a sickly green expression on her face.

"Ah so you will be living off a diet of fish and vegetables. As a Doctor I can safely say that is probably the most healthy diet one can go on." Oobleck said as he pushed back his lenses.

"Well I think we should fine something else besides these swines to read about." Port said wanting to forget, like the ancestor, about that horrific sludge of mussel and flesh.

Oobleck nodded and turned the page over to the Cove where the three teachers began to read about the fish people and the other pelagic nightmares in the murky waters.

 **On the Bullhead satiation leading to Vale (Three hours in the past)**

Jay, Audrey, and Ruby were all sitting peacefully as they waited for the Bullhead to leave. While waiting the three were passing time, Audrey was playing with a long dirty string of yarn, Jay was tuning his guitar and playing a few strokes with it, and Ruby was fidgeting with Dismas scarf, trying her hardest to get it to look like his but failing at it.

"Aug how does Dismas tie this thing." Ruby said as she slumped down in defeat.

"Heh well I'm pretty sure if you ask him nicely then maybe he will show you... if he doesn't kill us all first." Audrey said muttering that last part.

"Yea maybe he ca... wait what was that last part?" Ruby asked with worried look on her face.

Before Audrey could say anything about it a loud shout saying "HEY, YOU CLOWN GUY!" interrupted their thoughts. They turn to see a woman in a very fashionable brown outfit with a black beret and sunglasses. Behind her following her was a familiar Bunny Faunus, blushing in embarrassment.

"Are you the one kicked that jerk Cardin before calling my partner a quote on quote " _joli lapin_?" What does that mean?" She asked in a aggressive tone.

"Coco, please. This is embarrassing." Velvet pleaded with the angry girl now known as Coco, before Jay could answer a dark chuckle can be heard from the side. The two groups turned to see Audrey laughing darkly as she began to loose herself in a fit.

"(Ha ha) I'm sorry, (Ha ha) it's it's (Phss Ha ha) J I-I mean (Ha ha) you are actually calling a complete stranger (snickers) cute?" Audrey said before falling over in a fit of laughter.

At that moment Ruby's eyes widened in a surprised expression, Velvet began to blush in embarrassment not because her partner was trying to force another student to apologize but rather what he basically called her cute. Something that no has ever done before. Coco just stood there as she slowly lowered her glasses with a 'wait what' look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but _joli lapin_ means... cute?" Coco asked as a small grin slowly formed on her face.

"Well it actually means cute bunny, but basically yea." Jay said as he placed one leg over the other and leaned back in his chair.

"Wait... so you think she's cute?" Coco said with an even bigger grin while Velvet began to blush even more.

"Well what should I say. That she isn't cute? That would be a lie." Jay replied back with a chuckle causing Velvet to blush uncontrollably while Coco just had her lips forming a grin from ear to ear.

"Um excuse me but um weren't you about to attack Jay, and well are you still gonna?" Ruby asked unsure whether or not to step back or intervene.

"Oh, right. Well sorry about that, let's take this from the top. hi my name is Coco Adel leader of team CFVY." Coco said with a hand outstretched.

"Jay I'm from team DPBS." Jay said shaking her hand.

"Really now I don't recall Jay being in damage." Coco said.

"Well Jay isn't my real name, but I still prefer everyone calls me Jay." He said as he leant back into his seat.

"Well alright then Jay. So what are you three doing?" Coco asked.

"Long story short Ruby here need to get into town to get back her cape." Audrey explained as she got back up from the ground.

"Oh I remember you. Always wearing that cape even in school uniform. Kinda wonder why you are wearing a scarf instead." She mused as she looked at the strange red scarf.

"Yea apparently Dismas apparently has her cape and she has his scarf. He is currently in town, we're gonna meet up with him." Audrey explained.

"And who is Dismas again. We weren't here when the first years were accepted into school." Coco explained.

Jay then smirks as he pulled out his Scroll and pushed a few buttons til he found the photo that Yang sent him last night. He then shows him sleeping with Audrey as a gun was pointed at her gut and the finger on the trigger.

"Damn was this staged or should I tell Glynda." Coco said as she looked over to Audrey who was fascinated by the strange machine Jay had.

"Oh that, naw. He was out like a candle, but he does set up precautions to make sure no one kills him in his sleep. Sadly to say I tripped his senses." Audrey explained.

"Right so your going into town to look for this guy, any chance we can come along?" Coco asked making velvet blush.

"Sure the more the merrier." Jay responded quickly before anyone could react.

"Oh so where are you guys heading to?" Coco asked.

"Vale park, after a few stops of course." Audrey said with a grin.

"Great I have to grab a few things, can you watch Velvet? I don't trust that the people in town will be nice to her if I wasn't around to break some teeth." Coco said. Before Velvet could intervene Jay spoke.

"Not to worry, as long as I'm around Velvet would soon here screams of fear rather those hateful comments." Jay said in a honest tone.

"Ok then, I will see you later V. I'm just gonna grab my bag and be right back." Coco said as she quickly walked away while secretly shipping Jay and V together.

Velvet didn't had a chance to speak her mind. Once Coco began to leave she reached out only to see her already gone. With a heavy sigh, feeling uncomfortable going with strangers she waited with them til the Bullhead pulled up and opened, allowing the four to enter.

On board Velvet began to talk with Jay as he began playing a slow Spanish acoustic sounding song from his guitar. Audrey just marvelled as they flew over the bay to Vale. Ruby just sat there feeling guilty about something, eventually Audrey took notice.

"What's in your mind _mon ami doeil dargent_?" Audrey asked as she sat down next to Ruby.

"Oh nothing, I'm just worried that Dismas is gonna be super angry that I am still wearing his scarf." Ruby said but Audrey knew something else was up.

"Oh don't worry about it. He doesn't stay mad at kids... actually he wouldn't even yell at them too so don't worry about it." Audrey explained.

"Well what if he tears up my cape? it was given to me by my mom before she..." Ruby didn't even had to say what happened. Audrey could easily tell what she was gonna say.

"Don't worry about it as long as you have his scarf then he won't even think about destroying your cape... as long as you don't loose it." Audrey said slyly. Ruby quickly grabs ahold of the scarf in a panic. Audrey could only give out a small chuckle but felt a little bad of involving her in the prank.

"Heh heh, Ruby hold still for a moment." Audrey said as she unraveled the scarf from Ruby's neck.

She then proceeded to wrapped it around her mouth with the middle part going on her face first and wrapping around twice. She then tied it into a knot and pulled up and over the second wrap and down making Dismas scarf look like he tied it himself. Ruby then pulled out her scroll and turns on the photo section looking at herself in the selfie section.

"Wow I look awesome!" Ruby shrieked in joy.

"Heh yea you do." Audrey replied not understanding what awesome means but presuming that it was good.

"Thanks Audrey, I feel like I can rob my sister's cookie's unseen with this." Ruby said as she got up and took a few photos considering this may be her only time to wear this.

"Heh he wore that on every heist and it didn't let him down just yet." Audrey replied.

"So are you sure that Dismas is ok with me wearing his scarf?" Ruby asked realizing how close they are to Vale.

"Positive, I'm pretty sure we will be laughing at this in no time like this was a good joke." Audrey replies with a chuckle.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"I am positive that he is completely ok with this." Audrey said reassuring.

 **Dismas POV**

 **(Current times, Bullhead docking station at Vale)**

"I am positively NOT ok with this" I thought as we waited for the ship to dock at Vale.

Here I am going to Vale with Yang to go collect my scarf. I could either spend hours searching the city or go with Yang on her one condition. To add insult to injury Boudica, Tardif, Ren, and Nora decided to tag along. I could see on their faces they are trying their hardest not to laugh let alone smile at me.

(Sigh) at least when Tardif decided to come along he wore his helmet, preventing him from laughing. Then again he could be grinning at my expense.

"How can this day get any worse?" I thought as I looked down to see me Ruby's cloak was wrapped around me.

I'm pretty sure Audrey wanted me to be like this and I'm also sure Yang is on it as well. I really need to invest in a safe... then again Audrey may make Yang just break it open if she didn't swipe the key. While pandering I hear the quaint and quite clicking sound coming from Yang.

"Yang." I said in a serious tone.

"Yea Dis? She replied cockily.

"Delete that photo before I destroy your scroll." I demand calmly.

"Phss what photo are yo..." before she could finish her sentence I pulled out thunder and placed it down on my lap while giving her a death stare that sends a shiver down anyone's spines.

"Um brawler Yang I'm not one to fear a fight with Dis but there comes a time and place not to annoy him. This being one of those times." Boudica said with a serious tone.

Yang looked over to me, looking at the one weapon that can cut through anyone's aura. Knowing that Boudica of all people was suggesting her to step down was also a sign to stop. She quickly showed the photo before pressing the delete button showing it to me all the while. With that finished I put my pistol away when the loudspeaker above my head announced that we would be docking into Vale soon.

"Finally, Audrey you better pray." I muttered as the ship docks with the station and we walked on out.

 **3RD POV**

The five walked off the Bullhead and into the station. It was packed with different humans and Faunus alike trying to board the Bullheads to reach different parts of the world. The five slowly made their way over to the entrance of the city.

As the group walked through the city the citizens would look over their shoulder at the five as they made their way through town. Mostly at Tardif because he looked like the person you want to send if you want someone else dead. The five then stoped at an intersection trying to figure out where they were considering that Yang had a horrible sense of direction.

While looking up direction Tardif hears a faint noise coming from down an ally way. Most people would presume that it was a rat or something but Tardif could recognize that noise as a cry for help from a small child.

"Alright were did Audrey took Ruby too again?" Dismas asked Yang.

"Um hold on." she said as she looked at the Vale city park. "I'm not good with directions so let me pull out a map." Yang said as she held open the scroll.

"Well I don't have any bearings of this place. Hay Tardif your good with maps what do you think?" Dismas asked as he turned around to see he wasn't there.

"Um guys where's Tardif?" Yang asked noticing that he wasn't there.

"Oh my Oum, where did second Renny go?" Nita said looking around not noticing.

Yang and Nora looked around trying to spot him but even with a mostly empty street they couldn't find him. Ren and Dismas however just held still and listened to the world around them til they heard the faint sounds of screams coming down the ally way.

"(Sigh) Goddamn it Tardif. Guys he's down that ally way." Dismas said while pinching his nose in disappointment.

"Wait how do you know?" Yang question.

"Ooh did you two do that ninja sense trick?" Nora asked.

"Um no, I just use my ears." Dismas explained.

"He is right Nora. I'm surprised that you know how to listen in this kind of environment." Ren said completing Dismas for his acute hearing.

"Wait how do you know you aren't hearing anything?" Yang said not believing that Dismas and Ren we're able to hear someone they couldn't see.

"Ren has really good hearing. That's why I can't sneak up on him." Nora explained.

"Same here. I basically had to learn how to fight blind to improve my hearing." Dismas explained thinking back to all those stage coaches he robbed at the witching hour.

"Ok but what if..." Before Yang could finish a collective group of loud scream's came from down the ally and soon a man came running out.

"Please for the love of Oum help u..." he couldn't finish as a rope hook wrapped around his neck and dragged him back into the dark ally way.

"Heh guess old habits do die hard, especially for him. Am I right Dis?" Boudica said with a chuckle before casually walking down the ally way.

"What old habits involve him dragging people down an ally way?" Yang asked with a little bit unease about Boudica's comment.

"Eh the kind that involves the scum of the underworld's molars in a bag." Dismas explains before he follows Boudica down the ally.

The three turn to each other with a confused look on their face before realizing what he meant before the three quickly follows the two down the alley hoping to stop Tardif from killing anyone.

 **Back with Ruby's group thirty minutes prior to present.**

The group had made there way to the park after visiting a few stores, as they began to walk around the corner towards Vale public Park they see it close with multiple Vale police on duty. Behind the line of Officers was a few medical tents and a huge hole into the sewer.

"Hey what's going on?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. They were suppose to be closed til eleven for sewer maintenance today." Velvet answered as she looks down at her watch to see it's three in the afternoon.

"Well let's investigate, a bit of mystery never harmed no one before." Jay said as he walked over with the group shortly following him from behind.

A huge crowd started to form as the Vale police kept them back. It took a bit but eventually the four pushed on through.

"Um excuse me _officier de police_ , what happened here?" Audrey asked as the four walked over.

"Just a sewer leakage mam, nothing to se..." before the police officers could finish a loud scream came from the behind him.

A Vale PSC worker ran out in a tattered work clothing screaming from the medical tent as. His face described a man how had just came face to face with insanity itself. As he ran around screaming a few police officers had to break the line and tackle him to the ground as a nurse ran over with a sedative.

"The walls were moving, it had hundreds of face and yet had no face! The end times upon us! Death is our only escape from the creature! It's eaten my friends and for what it didn't eat it made it it's own! It cares not if we are human, Faunus or Grimm it desire to feed and destroy, beware that mountain of f..." the Nurse finally jabbed the sedative into his body shutting him up.

The crowd began to panic as they watched the man that was screaming insanity, rumors began to spread that a new Grimm has appeared in the sewer or that the water was contaminated with something. The only ones not effected by the cries of madness was Jay and Audrey. This only peaked there curiosity even more.

"A sewer leakage huh?" Audrey replied smugly to the same officer.

"(Sigh) ok. Yesterday one of the workers went missing in the sewer. The PSC sent some workers down to find her only some of them didn't came out. Others that have are completely out of their minds." The police officers admitted.

"So what is the Vale police going to do to deal with the problem?" Audrey asked.

"Well we were gonna call Ozpin to send some hunters over but for some reason our Scrolls and all other forms of communicational device seem to be on the fritz." The officer said while scratching his chin.

"Oh maybe we can help." Ruby said pulling herself away from the earlier scene of insanity.

"Um are you sure Ruby, I don't think your friend would like it if we went into the sewer with his scarf." Velvet said feeling unease about what was down there.

"Well I cant let you three in anyways. It's way to dangerous for the three of you." The officer said as he crossed his arms.

"Well what if it so happens that we are four huntsman in training." Jay said coming into the conversation and scaring the police officers who didn't realize he was there.

"Jeez, how long have you been standing there? You know what never mind. Why should I believe that a clown, a pauper, a child, and a Faunus are from Beacon?" The officer asked as he regained his composure.

Jay didn't answer instead he pulls out his Scroll only for it to not be responding what so ever. Luckily he preferred things the old fashion way so he pulled out a plastic ID card describing his occupation as a student at Beacon. The officer looked down at his card before looking back up.

"Your photo ID has a mask on. Granted the same mask as yours but it's gonna take more then... Wait a second, your part of team DPBS?" The officer asked.

"Yes I am officer." Jay responded.

"I remember reading that report of you and three others taking down a living rotting pig. Is that true?" The officer asked as he handed back is card.

"Well depends on what part you heard. If it's about how me and my friends defeated a rotting pig that was even bigger then some of these houses. Or how I'm incredibly handsome underneath this mask. Either way you heard true." Jay said smugly.

"... well considering that you four are you say you are then alright. I'll let you through." The officer said as he step aside letting the four through.

They walked over to the sewer hole, as they walked over they looked over into the medical tent to see some workers in utter shock or missing a few limbs. Jay and Audrey ignored this sight of insanity but Ruby and Velvet began to question if this was a wise idea. As they stood over the hole the mixture of sewage and something else hits their noses.

Jay pulled out Slash and his modified fillet knife before jumping down. Velvet thanked luck for making her a bunny Faunus instead of another with more advanced form of smell. Audrey pulled out a small lantern and lit the wick inside before going in. Finally Ruby who looks back towards the crowd then at the screaming medical tent before finally looking down at the sewer before letting out a nervous sigh and jumping in, unaware of the true dangers lurking in the filth below the city.

 **With Coco twenty five minutes later**

Coco had finally made her way into Vale. As she walked through the busy streets of downtown Vale she noticed two small Faunus children running away from a group of thugs. She wasn't in a hurry to catch up the Velvet's group plus she found the idea of leaving children regardless of being Faunus to a bunch of thugs distasteful. She then ran over to the ally to see one of the kids hiding behind another who was ready to fight.

"Aw how cute. I think we placed the animal into a corner." One of the thugs mocked as he slowly hits a crowbar against the palm of his hand for intimation.

"Well this should make it more fun for us then." The other sadistically chuckled.

"Just leave us alone!" The kid shouted as he raised his fist up to defend himself.

"Well we would have if you didn't steal from us. Now you and your pissing pants friend here has to pay the toll." The leader of the thugs said as he hit his bat against the wall to intimidate them. As the thugs closed in on the two Coco stepped in.

"Hay assholes!" Audrey shouts as she walked forward. The group of thugs looked over to see a woman with a strange looking purse walking down the ally towards them. While watching her they failed to notice one of their gang members grabbed and pulled into the dark ally way by a stranger.

"What do you think your doing?" Coco asked aggressively.

"Well what do you think. Teaching these animals where they shouldn't be." The leader said as he moved toward Coco. "Why do you have a problem with that?"

"Why yes, yes I do. Leave the kids alone or else I'll bash your teeth in." Coco spat in intimidation.

"Heh well then I invite you to try." He said smugly.

He then snapped his finger together causing one of the thugs to quickly turn around and swing at the children with his crowbar. As the kids close their eyes waited for the bar to hit them, they open there eyes to see the top part on the ground and an execution style axe was facing downwards with a very intimidating looking man towering over them. Before the thug could realized what just happened the man gave a powerful uppercut sending the thug flying backwards with some teeth falling out. The thugs had no idea were this stranger came from but he looked intimidating as hell.

"Walk away... now." The man grunted in a very intimidating tone as he put his axe on his back sheathe.

The thugs just stood there, wondering what they should do til one of them let out a terrified shout and charged forward with a jimmy bar raised. Without thinking they charged towards the man only for him to toss out an old looking bomb at them. The bomb exploded into a loud burst of light and smoke, blinding them and giving the man an advantage to go in and subdue them with extreme force.

"(Cough, cough) what are you doing he's one guy!?" The leader shouted as he choked on the gas.

"Hey He's not alone!" Coco shouted as she bashed the leader into the wall with her purse.

The effect of the flash bang started to wear off but even then it was a loosing battle. The man had used their blindness to his advantage. He first went in by kicking down hard on the back of one of the thugs legs sending him down to the ground. He then grabbed his head and bashed it against the wall. One of the thug was managed to regain his senses and raced over, trying to hit the man with a pool cue. The man ducked under the swing and kicked the man in the crotch sending him to the ground vomiting. He looks up only to have his teeth knocked out by a hard kick to to face.

Coco also helped out. After sending the leader flying she then turned to one of the thugs and bashed him into the ground before hitting the other in an uppercut fashion, sending him flying upwards towards the overhanging roof. She then noticed that two of them tried fleeing the scene so she threw her bag at the first one embedding him into the wall while the other managed to run out of the alley only to be dragged back in by the stranger when he tossed a hooked rope that wrapped around his neck allowing for him to yank him back into the fight for a few seconds when Coco stomped on his face knocking his lights out.

The thugs were now on the ground groaning and crying in pain as they were battered and bruised. As Coco and the stranger looked around they heard one of the kids screaming and they turn to see the leader of the thugs holding the child that was hiding behind the other. He had a knife to the kid's throat and was staggering backwards slowly.

"J-Just s-stay... b-back or I'll cut the brat where he stands." The thug leader said as he slowly backed up in fear. While walking backwards he fails to notice the other kid holding a makeshift weighted cudgel.

"Leave my brother alone!" He shouted as he hit the man in the back causing him to drop his guard and the kid. As he stumbled backwards the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a few sharpened caltrops and tossed them.

"Aug you little fuckaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" He couldn't finish his sentence as he stepped on one of the caltrop and impaled himself.

He then fell to the ground holding his foot sobbing in pains before looking up in fear to see the stranger's fist rendering him unconscious.

"... pathetic." The man said as he turned around and begins to pick up the caltrops.

"Eh I had better fights with injured Grimm." Coco said in agreement before turning to the two children.

"Are you two alright?" She asked as she bent over to the two siblings.

"We could have won with out you." The first one said in spite.

"P-Please f-forgive him ms. He doesn't trust humans." The cowering one said with a stutter before flinching as the intimidating man walks over and squats down to their level.

"What do you want?" The boy said aggressively to which the man gave no answer that irritated the boy. "What you deaf or something? I asked what do yo..."

"A strong man can get out of any trouble." The man said as he tossed his hook rope against the wall ricochet off it and at the back of the kid harmlessly as an apple fell out and onto the ground rolling towards him.

The kid couldn't do anything but just stood there and watch as the stranger picked up the apple and removes the cloth from his mouth before taking a bite.

"A smart man knows how to avoid trouble." The man said as he tossed the kid back his apple before grabbing a small wrapped packed from his back and handing it to him.

The kid didn't want to deal with the man but the cowering one was interested in it. So he quickly snatched it from the man and looked inside to see it filled with bread and dried meats.

The kid then began to pulled out the bread and started stuffing his face. The older brother didn't want to give his despised saviour the satisfaction but even he was hungry and began to stuff his face as well.

"Thanks mister." The once cowering child said as he saviour the taste of freshly baked bread.

The man nod as he placed back on his cloth and flipped one of his coins towards the kid who caught it.

"Go home, become smarter or stronger." The man said as he began to walk down the alleyway as the kids walked down theirs.

"Um hey excuse me." Coco said stopping the man.

"Thanks for helping those kids but what's your name stranger?" Coco asked as she tailed him. Before the man could have a chance to say anything A red head woman came from out of nowhere with a huge glaive ready only to stop and see that the thugs were on the ground.

"Oh damn it. I was hoping you save some for me Tardif." The woman said disappointed as he gave a snort as a response. Soon a man in a jacket with a red cape came down the ally followed by a familiar small ginger and green clad ninja followed by Yang.

"Oh hey Coco what's up girl." Yang said with a smirk as she walked forward.

"Yang my main girl, what is up with you?" Coco responded.

"Oh nothing much, just a clothing mix up with Dis and Ruby's accessories." Yang said while thumbed pointing toward the man.

"Oh so that's where Ruby's cape went. Wait so why did you steal Ruby's cape?" She asked with a brow raised.

"(Sigh) just because I'm an Ex-Highwayman doesn't mean I stole this." Dismas said as he pitches his nose in irrated.

"Um what's a Highwayman?" Coco asked as she lowered her sunglasses.

"Doesn't matter, the point is Ruby went into town with my scarf with Audrey, so since Yang is the only one here that knows were she went to I'm forced to wear her cape for her amusement." Dismas said rolling his eyes.

"Wait but Audrey said you were in town with Ruby's cape?" Coco said causing Dismas' vein in his head to twitch in anger.

"Ohh that little French... FUCKER!" Dismas shouted as he kicks a nearby garbage pile sending it out of the alleyway and into the road hitting a car. As he began to rant about how much he found Audrey annoying and saying some uncomfortable things Nora leat over and whispered to the group.

"He really likes that scarf doesn't he?" Nora asked.

"Heh I'll say. Then again that scarf does look nice." Coco replied.

"That scarf was a gift from someone dear to him. He never really did forgive himself for the incident that killed her. Boudica replied.

"Huh guess that's why he treasurers it so greatly." Ren said as he watched.

"Wow, heh heh. Guess I should also leave out the part that I'm in on it as well." Yang muttered to herself.

"Sooo Coco what happened here?" Nora asked turning around to see a group of thugs on the ground.

"Oh these guys were about to beat up some kids when Tardif and I dealt with them." Coco explained as Tardif finally having enough of Dismas outburst walked over and placed his hand firmly on his shoulder.

"WHAT!" Dismas said enraged turning around to see the group was kinda freaked out by him.

"(Sigh) sorry about that. Right, um Coco was it? You wouldn't happen to know were Vale Park is?" Dismas asked finally calming down.

"I do but how do I know you aren't gonna disembowel Ruby for having your scarf?" Coco asked hesitantly.

"Because this was a twisted joke set up by that French wench to annoy me. Ruby is just a bystander in this." Dismas explained truthfully.

"... it's just a few blocks away. I was heading there myself til this happened. I can lead you their but please don't kill anyone. Especially Velvet." Coco said in a dead serious tone.

"Out of all my friends Coco. I happened to be the least violent one." Dismas explained. Coco turned to the others who thought about it for a moment and nodded their heads in agreement, even Tardif agreed.

"Alright then I'll take your word for it. Follow me my well dressed thief." Coco said mockingly causing Dismas to groan and twitch his eye in anger.

 **With Ruby's group**

 **(Ten minutes prior)**

"Oh my Oum, I think the smell is in my head." Velvet complained as she covers her nose.

"Ugh thank Oum Dismas scarf blocks out most of the smell." Ruby said agreeing as she pulled down on the knot tightening the scarf around her face.

"How are you two able to withstand this smell?!" Velvet asked as they caught up with Jay and Audrey.

"Oh that's simple honey... I dealt with something much worst then excitement." Audrey replied.

"Also my mask is filled with different flowers petals." Jay responded before rolling up his mask letting a single rose pedal fall from his mask.

"(Sigh) I just hope we find this thing and just get it over with." Velvet sighed in defeat. The group nodded in agreement and continued to walk till they found a caved in tunnel.

"Anyone got a shovel?" Jay asked.

"Um no sorry." Velvet answers.

"Hold on I always bring my own." Audrey replied as she pulls out a shovel.

Velvet then quickly took a picture of her shovel causing the group to look at her funny. She then used her camera to project a light aqua blue shovel.

"Well come on, two shovels are better then one." Velvet said as she started to use her shovel.

"Heh can't argue with that." Audrey said as she began to shovel as well.

Soon the cave in was cleared and the group heads deeper down into the sewer til they found an entrance to something old. The entrance led to an old Aqueducts. On the ground was a collection of different Vale PSC helmets, smeared and covered in bloody cracks and slime.

"Oh Oum What happens here?" Velvet asked as she gasp in horror.

No one answers because they couldn't. The group walked around for a bit til Jay spotted something that he wished he never have to gaze his sights on ever again.

"Um guys... I think I may have an idea why they the workers went crazy." Jay said in a disturbed manner.

The group walked over before stopping, only Audrey gazed in horror while the two girls felt only disturbed. In front of them was a makeshift gateway into a darker part of the sewer. Surrounding the tunnel was a makeshift circular shape with spikes pointing out inwards from the side making the symbol of the insanity. Before Ruby or Velvet could ask what does it mean a sloping and groaning sound can be hear as a massive figure crudely blobs itself out from the tunnel. As a shadow forms over them the group quickly pulls out their weapons before the hideous creature made a maddening squeal.

"Oh... my... Oum." Ruby said in horror as the scene turned to black.

 **Back with Dismas group.**

 **(5 minutes later)**

The group just arrived at the park only to be stopped by the police. As Dismas began to curse his luck a horrific yet familiar squeal can be heard from the opening causing everyone to clasp their ears in pain. Once the maddening sound was over people started to panic and scream in fear.

"Whoa, what was that?" Yang asked only to see Boudica and Dismas having a horrific realisation on their faces.

"Everyone please remain calm, we have a team of huntsman in training dealing with this, I repeat we have a team of huntsman in training dealing with this." A police officer said through a megaphone.

This didn't get the crowd to calm down but what it did do was make Dismas eyes to nearly bulge out of their sockets in shock of realization. He quickly regained his composure and ran to the front of the crowd to the police line.

"Officer, the team of huntsman that went in did one of them happens to be in a jester suit?" Dismas asked frantically.

"I don't know pal but i suggest you stay back this is too dangerous for a civilian like yourself." The officer said as he holds the line.

"I'm a huntsman in training. Look you have to let me through, the team is in great danger!" Dismas shouted.

"Look body my orders are to keep everyone away from the hole for safety. If you want to go in then take it up with the boss at the Vale police station." The cop said still not letting Dismas through. Soon enough the group came over and dragged him back from the line.

"Hey hey easy their Dismas. Now calm down and tell us what's going on?" Coco asked.

"I know what's down there. We need to get down there and look for Audrey, Velvet, Jay and Ruby before it's too late." Dismas explains.

"Dismas what's down there? Is it one of those monsters Boudica keeps on talking about?" Nora asked.

"Yes it is Nora and if we don't act soon the four will perish horrifically." Boudica explained.

"Oh my Oum... Dis what do you want us to do?" Yang asked fearing for her sisters safety.

Dismas thoughts for a second before snapping his fingers with an idea "I need you and Boudica to cause a distraction while we..."

"Done just promise me that you will save Ruby," Yang interrupted as she grabbed Boudica and race to the police line.

"Hey Ms you can't be he..." and with a powerful right cross Yang sent the unfortunate officer flying. The police ran over to subdue her but step back and began to run for their lives as a familiar redhead with a big ass glaive came charging at them.

"Ok I guess that'll do, everyone just RUN!" Dismas shouted as Ren, Nora, Coco, Tardif, and himself sprinted towards the opening to the sewer.

Every time the police tried to interfere with them they would be attacked by Yang or turned around and ran away from Boudica. With their help the group managed to jump down to the sewer level below.

"Hold on guy's we're coming." Dismas though as he jumped down behind Coco.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

 **Let's answer some comments shall we.**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn: yea sorry about that, ussaly I would go back every three to five chapters to fix my mistakes but I kinda put that off. This should be updated soon.**

 **Thanks for writing Artyom-Dreizehn**

 **Carre: 1. Hey they say happiness is a country without a history, guess I was in such a good attitude to forget that.**

 **2\. Ok so I added in the Formless flesh as a bit of lore to the story. Heh even though I had played the game multiple times I learn something new like the Swine folk treating the bosses like gods and devils. Also it's not a barrenness it countess. Barnenes refers to a wealthy land owner who is married or a widow. Countess refers to a married or widow woman who is the lowest of nobility chain in the federal system.**

 **3\. Good quote but wrong subject. It has to be related to "Revealing secrets."**

 **4\. Thanks man.**

 **5\. You do know you don't have to write like this. If it's your thing by all means you can continue it.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **Alright so let's talk about the story. So I was gonna cut it at the part were Ruby's group going in but as of tomorrow I'm on vacation. So I'll be back next Thursday so for anyone wanting to add a quote please remember it has to do with "Revealing secrets". Now for fixing my mistakes I am on vacation so before another chapter is released I'm gonna fix as much as possible. Other then that thank you for reading please leave a Comment and Fav and Fol the story.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everybody Wombag1786 here**

 **So as of now I went back and fixed my mistake in the previous chapters so you don't have to pray to gad anymore Artyom. Right so I kinda forgot to add this at the end of the last chapter and this will kinda answer your question gold crown Dragon. Some people don't know or just don't care to notice but the main premise of the Darkest Dungeon is a simple one. To make the most of the worst possible situation, with that said it kinda took me a while to figure how to admit this premis into the story and add the color of Madness DLC as well. Ruby and Velvet are professional monster killers. They have trained to fight with some of the most lethal weapons for years. So how do I stack the odds against them considering they also have two even more experience monsters killers with them. The answer was simple, make their Dust... useless.**

 **Let's start the chapter now.**

 **"Feeling hopeless and full of despair**

 **Is just a slow way of being**

 **Dead."**

 **Unknown quoter**

 **3RD POV**

 **Ozpin Office**

Inside the headmaster's office Ozpin in his secret room. He was sitting in a torn and decaying velvet chair, while sitting he was looking longingly at the skull he had carried for years. As he stared into the shallow and hollow eyes voices from the past started creeping into his mind once more. The screams of terror followed by loud rumblings to which a foul chuckle from his eternal life long nemesis, soon the cocking of a pistol could be heard as a woman breathed heavily entered his mind replacing the wicked chuckle. A faint and maddening voice of a young woman saying quiet and fading words would echo through his mind before the sound of a loud bang breaks his trance for a moment of the ancient relic before returning to his daymare like state once more as the hollow eyes of the Mentor's skull started to glimmer a small glow of red as a something otherworldly seems to be pulling through.

His thoughts however were interrupted when a dinging sound came overhead snapping him out of his trance. He quickly pulled up his Scroll to see someone was using the elevator, so with a heavy sigh he quickly walked out of the room and sat at his desk before pushing the button closing the secret room and allowing the elevator to ascend to his office. While waiting he noticed that the skull was still in his hand and begun to panic a bit. He looked around for a place to hide it before he looked down at his desk. He quickly stuffed the skull into an empty drawer as a ding sound was made and three adults stepped out of the elevator.

"Ah Peter, Port, Glynda. How are you three doing?" Ozpin asked with a small smile, before turning to confusion as Glynda ran over to him and picked up his desk trash can before vomiting up what was left of her lunch.

"I told you Bart, you shouldn't have told her about the parasitic fungi now she's gonna starve not wanting to eat anything." Port complained as he to was feeling a bit green himself.

"Oh please Peter, eventually she is gonna starve herself till she either starts eating something or finds out about liquid foods." Doctor Oobleck said as he quickly walked over to Ozpin's desk before placing down the book. "Besides that's not important right now!"

"Oh Oum, Peter I'm sure that was just a mistake the children made by accident." Glynda said sickly after vomiting up what was left of her lunch.

"I disagree Glynda. I have spent a week reading their handwriting and I know by Ms Belladonna and Ms Niko have both great penmanship, so that only leads me to believe that Mr Dismas is hiding something by claiming that an old woman can just summon a maddening deity through some ritualistic chanting." Oobleck countered with a slightly irritated tone.

"... um sorry but what are you three talking about?" Ozpin asked getting into the conversation.

"(Sigh) Dr Oobleck claims that Mr Dismas is lying about certain lines in his report about the monsters. The lines claim that some of these monsters along with human cultist use "Magic" by using blood and charms." Glynda explained as she stood up.

"Precisely my point!" Oobleck shouts in frustration. "I'm a Doctor and doctors have spent years researching scientific explanation to help people. The idea that any yahoo with a staff can scream hocus pocus can make anything happen is an insult to science and an insult to me."

"Well there has to be a simple explanation Bart." Port said as he walked over.

"There is and that is Dismas is lying. I mean this line has to be the most amusing." Oobleck said as he grabs the book and turns the page to the center where a drawing of a woman in a cultist clothing was drawn. He then cleared his throat before speaking the line that caused a maddening creature to appear temporarily.

" _FM'LATGH, GRAH'N._ " As he quoted the line the desk began to rattle rapidly causing him to stop talking and look down at the table in disbelief along with Glynda and Port. Ozpin began to sweat a bit nervously as the group looked at each. Before anyone could do anything Ozpin's Scroll that was on his desk began to ring causing everyone to jump a bit by the shock. As Oobleck jumped in fright he dropped the book down onto the table opening up to the formless flesh.

After a sigh of relief from everyone Ozpin reached down and answered the phone. At first he was glad that the phone rang at the moment his expression turn to something a bit sour.

"Hello this is Ozpin, who is this? ...They did what? Oh... sent five officers to the hospital... snapped Officer Kawasaki's back, is that even possible? I see well I'll send Ms Goodwitch to collect them for their mis... Wait what was that last part about a monster in the sewers? Um quick question this monster you are describing it wouldn't happen to be described as a indescribable chunk of flesh would it?" Ozpin asked as he looked even more worried.

The caller on the other line was a detective of the VPD. He had just called to let Ozpin know that two of his students were arrested for assaulting and maiming twenty officers before taking down one of them while requiring another twenty to take down the other. He also said that more students ran into the sewer system that had an unknown monster and they have been trying to contact him for hours now. Before Ozpin question could be answered a loud rumbling followed by a loud and quite frightening roar could be overheard before the sound of people screaming and panicking as the line was cut and a huge explosion sound can be heard behind Ozpin. The four looked outward to see a cloud of dust erupting from Vale.

"My Oum... What is going on?" Port asked as he walked over tot he window as he watched the smoke cloud rises.

"I think Vale is under attack." Oobleck answered as he removed his glasses in shock.

"Yeah by who?" Glynda asked as she walked over.

"No not who, what." Ozpin answered with a look of horror on his face. He quickly grabbed the book and walks over to the elevator. The three teachers looked over their shoulders to see Ozpin leaving.

"Ozpin, do you know what's happening?" Glynda asked as she raced over.

"I believe Vale is being attached by one of these monsters, and to make matters worst some of our students are in the thick of it." Ozpin answered as the elevator opens allowing the two teachers to enter leaving Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck to watch in horror as the dust cloud grew larger and the loud squeals of something horrific echoed for miles.

 **In the sewers**

 **Dismas POV**

"Fucking hell, Fucking hell, Fucking hell." I muttered to myself on repeat as we ran through the sewer. We had spent five minutes running through the dark as we ran in and out of different tunnels that leads to no where.

"Stop! Just stop already!" Coco shouted from the back as she begun to waiver a bit.

I wanted to keep running but then I'll be fighting it alone.

"(Huff, huff) fine we'll take a small break." I huffed as I turned around to see the group was a few seconds from dropping from exhaustion.

"Can (huff huff) someone (huff huff) tell us (huff huff) why or what are we doing down here?!" Nora complained as she bent over in exhaustion.

"Yes I would like to know the same." Coco said as she stopped huffing and gained her second wind.

"I know what's down here, and if that creature is down here then our friends are in serious trouble." I explained.

"And What pray tell is this monster?" Coco asked.

"Is it that pig from the initiation?" Ren asked causing Coco to look at him with a confused and disbelief look on her face.

"Pig is god... monster is devil." Tardif said as he pulled a stick out that was wrapped in cloth before pulling out a match.

"Whoa whoa! The hell man?" Coco said as she slapped the match out of his hand. "Do you want to blow us up to kingdom come?"

"... tunnels are getting darker." Tardif grunted before pulling out another match to which again Coco knocked it out of his hand again.

"Well I can see that but if somehow you managed to ignore this smell then you would have recognized that this is methane gas. You light that fuse we will burn to a crisp." Coco again complained as she smacks for the third time a match out of Tardif's hand.

"Well how do you suggest getting around without stumbling on our toes?" I asked annoyed about this conversation. With a light hearted chuckle she reaches into her bag and pulls out a strange device.

"When I was young I had a fear of the dark. Always carry a light around with me where ever I go." She said as she clicked a button on the stick causing a beam of light to shoot out. "I'm no longer afraid of the dark but hey you know what they say, old habits die hard."

As she showed off her light it then starts to flicker before fading away while the device made weird noises. She then looked down at the device before shaking it aggressively.

"Oh come on... I just placed in new batteries." She mumbled to herself before opening the device and a huge black cloud of something shot out and covered her face in soot. After a second of having the dust on her face she slowly removed her glasses before coughing.

"... Right so I think we are gonna stick with Tardif's plan." I said as I gave him a nod to light his torch.

Tardif then finally lit his match and set the torch ablaze before handing it off to Ren as he pulled out another and lit his own. He took the lead holding the torch high enough to light up the room. We all begun to follow him through the tunnels with Ren in the back. As we kept on walking we got more and more turn around, til we heard screaming.

"KEEP AWAY!" A feminine voice shouted out in the dark as the sound of something monstrous could be heard.

"Oh Oum that's Velvet!" Coco cried out before running in the direction of the screams, before any of us could stop her.

We bolted after her and after a minute of running we turned the corner to see her wailing her bag on a shadowy creature. It was a pair of massive tentacle like arms stretching down from the ceiling swipe and trying to grab ahold of anything. It almost grabbed Coco when Velvet dismembered it's arm with Jay's sickle. As it started to squirm in pain in crawled back into the hole from were it once came from.

"Oh my Oum Velvet! What happened?" Coco asked as she hugged the Faunus. Velvet was a complete mess, her hair tangled up with clumps of blood sticking out of it, her eyes were sunken in with terror, her right sleeve was ripped off exposing her arm to a very nasty gash and her face now had a deep bleeding slash mark over the bridge of her nose.

"We went down here thinking that it was a new Grimm, but it was some kind of... ABOMINATION!" Velvet said now on the verge of tears.

"Velvet, do you know where it is or better yet where is everyone else?" I asked as I stepped forward with a calm tone trying hard not to freak her out.

"... Jay he, he saved me. We tried to fight the monster at first but our Dust... it didn't work. After seeing this was a loosing battle Audrey told us to run, but it just wouldn't let us go. It attacked us with different parts of its body til one of them nearly killed me. It attacked Audrey and grabbed Ruby, before... Jay, he pushed me out of the way and now he's..." she couldn't finish the line before breaking down into tears as she points to a body slumped up against the wall. Tardif raises his torch high enough to see Jay laying back against the wall bleeding from his wounds.

"Oh my god ("OUM Jay!")". Me and Nora said before she bolted into a sprint and knelt beside him. She begun to rattled his body for a moment before she started to tear up.

We all knew what happened and we did the only thing we can do, give him a respectable moment of silence for our lost... til he started to chuckle lowly.

"Heh heh, are... you... my Valkyrie? Cause Valhalla looks like a sewer." Jay said jokingly as he gave his usual low and slightly maddening laughter.

"Oh my Oum! Jay your alive... but how?!" Nora asked as she hugged Jay as he gave out a painful grunt letting her know that she should stop.

"Oh that's easy... I'm immortal" he joked as Nora helped him stand up. "That and also Velvet sacrificing her lovely sleeve to stop me from bleeding, heh heh."

Nora and Velvet couldn't help but laugh along side him as he was handed off to Coco. She held him still as Tardif pulled out a fresh roll of bandages for him

 **Jay is no longer on deaths door.**

 **"Death cannot be escaped! But it can be postponed."**

While Tardif bandaged him I quickly walked over to Velvet who was now crying tears of joy that her saviour was gonna live.

"Velvet were did this monster go?" I asked to her as she begun to shake in terror.

"Are you crazy. The thing nearly killed them why would you want to go after it now?" Coco asked as she blared into the conversation.

"It got Ruby and Audrey, we ain't leaving them behind." I said firmly.

"Ok I understand the part about grabbing Ruby but weren't you just mumbling about how much you hate her a few minutes ago?" She said.

"She may be the most annoying person I have ever met but we have been through thick and thin and just to leave her to die down here isn't right considering how many times she saved me." I said thinking back to my time at the manor.

"He's right Coco, it isn't right." Velvet said as she took Jay from Tardif and turn to me.

"Down the hall their is a cave in take it to the next right and their should be an opening for you to enter. That's were we first met the beast." Velvet explained as she points to the tunnel leading down and into the dark.

"Alright, thank you Velvet." I said sincerely as I patted her on the shoulder. "Right Coco can you escort Jay and Velvet out of here, while the rest of us save Ruby and Audrey?"

"Yea sure I can, oh and Dismas don't die down here. I'm starting to like your thieving fashion sense." She joked as she took Jay from Velvet and shuttled down the tunnel back to the exit, all the while a vein in my head twitched in anger

"I'm a Highwayman not a Thief!" I shouted in anger as I grumbled all the way.

 **3RD POV**

The group went further down into the tunnel till finally they discovered the hole Velvet mentioned, they slid down the rubble into the ancient aqueducts. They looked around and noticed immediately that some kind of battle had just happened here. Bits of chunks of flesh were everywhere, dust and rubble were everywhere and the most irrefutable evidence was Ruby's weapon laying haphazardly in the center of the room open in combat mode.

"Oh my Oum." Nora said sprinting forward before stopping to picking up Crescent Rose. "Oh Oum she would have never leave this behind!"

Ren nodded in agreement while the other two remained silent. After awhile the two looked over at the two and noticed that Tardif and Dismas were starring above them at the wall leading into the tunnel, in complete horror. Ren and Nora were completely confused by their actions at first until they stepped back and looked up to see a strange hand made stone circle symbol of insanity. It had skulls of different shape and sizes and leather cloth made of human skin adorning it with that symbol branded on it.

"My Oum. What does that symbol mean?" Ren asked feeling a horrible sense of complete dread.

"Madness. It is what that symbol stands for." Tardif said as he pulled out another torch stick and lit it before tossing it to Nora.

"Well thank Oum you have me, sanity is overrated anyways." Nora said as she stared at the symbol before feeling an even deeper sense of dread. That and like there were eyes on her because Dismas, Tardif, and Run were now looking at her.

"So I can't fit this weapon on me... who here can?" Nora asked as she held up Crescent Rose. Ren and Tardif looks over at the massive weapon and in all honesty neither of them wanted to carry that massive weapon.

"Dismas should carry it." Both said with a deadpan tone as Tardif pushed Dismas forward.

"What! Oh hell no I'm not gonna carry Ruby's gu..." before he could finish Nora tossed the rifle into his arms causing him to nearly lose his balance holding the heavy weapon. It wasn't really the weight that bothered Dismas but rather the shape that was causing it to be unbalanced.

"Right then Ruby and the rival of Mr Highwayman thief are in danger, let's go get them!" Nora cheers as she walks down the tunnel ignorant to the madness surrounding her. With a heavy sigh knowing full well these two would not accept helping him Dismas looked down at the rifle and played around on it until he finally found the switch that made it compact. He clipped it to his back belt before following the others.

As they walked down into the ancient Warrens they soon stop at a huge spiralling hole leading down. At the bottom they can hear the faint noise of roaring and crumbling structures like someone was dodging.

"Alright, so the beast is down their how do we handle this creature?" Ren asked as Tarif undoes his rope hook and planted it firmly into the ground.

"Forget the brain, face, ass, and spine. Just go for the heart." Tardif explained as he dropped the torch down the dark well.

"I see, will their be any chance for stealth or pre planing before we..." With out a second thought Nora gave out a loud battle cry as she jumps down into the Well with he weapon in hammer mode.

"It shall not pppppppaaaaaaasssssssss!" Nora screams with Joy as she fall down the well.

"Well there's your answer." Tardif grunted as he tossed to rope over the edge and began his decent down with Dismas behind him. Ren could only sigh in disbelief but this is something you learn to get over it when spending years with Nora. He slid out his two SMG pistols from his sleeves and jumped down the well using the blades to slow his decent.

 **At the bottom of the Well in the Flesh room with Audrey.**

At the bottom of the well Audrey was barely holding her own as she ducked underneath the wild and cracks of the beast's attacks. Tentacles made of teeth shot out of the mountain of flesh as it took on new forms that were still as hideous as the last one. The flesh changes it's ass to a face before lunging forward only for her to barely dodge the incoming attack.

"Huff huff is that all you got? You _sale morceau de chair putride_!" She taunted as she took a swig from a vile filled with blue liquid. Her reflexes reaction speeds increased as she continued to dodge the creatures strikes, but eventually the flesh managed to get a lucky shot at her sending her to her knees.

She looks up as the flesh's head forms into a crooked spine. All Audrey could do is watch as her fragile body was about to be crush.

" _fais-le d_ _éjà_ _mais je ne te donnerai aucune satisfaction en me tuant_ " She said as she spat blood from her mouth and ready herself for the end.

As the backbone whip got ready to kill its prey a loud scream could be heard. Not one of panic and terror but rather joy and bravado.

"aaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssss!" Nora screamed as she uses the gravity to crush the spine with her hammer. When her Magnhild made contact with the beast spine it splintered into a multitude of little pieces. Once the smoke cleared away Nora stood up before placing her hammer onto her shoulder and turned around to see Audrey.

"Oh hey Mr Highwayman thief's rival. Have you seen Ruby?" Nora asked with a smile. Audrey was completely dumbfounded not only that she was still alive but she was saved by a smaller female version of Jay. Before she could say anything the beast started to knit it self together forming a huge horse rat mix head before squealing a maddening sound.

"Ugh you have such bad breath, here have a mint it's explosive gum flavor!" Nora shouted as she transformed her hammer into a grenade launcher and aiming it at the beast's mouth. She pulled the trigger and the round shot out and landed at Nora's feet. She looks down and sees the 40MM rolls away before a black cloud of smoke emits from the shell signaling that it was a dud.

... let's try this again?" She chuckled nervously as she pulls the the trigger for it to do it again. "Third time the charm?"

The third one managed to get farther then the other two but had the effect of a cheep fire cracker. Seeing none of her grenades were gonna work she looked up, slightly frightened before letting out a small chuckle. The flesh however was still pissed about Nora breaking its spine. So with a large growl it roars before shooting out its mouth about to bite Nora when a classic ball grenade hits its face temporarily blinding it. Up above Tardif slides down the rope til he dropped down onto the floor taking ready with his Widow maker followed by Dismas and Ren with their weapons.

"Dear Oum!" Ren mutters as he witness the monstrosity known as the formless flesh.

"Remember when it exposes its heart go for it with everything you got!" Dismas says as he pulls out Thunder and Lighting.

Both Nora and Ren nods as they ready themselves. Nora already changed her weapon back to mallet mode without caring that her grenades aren't working. With a battle cry or a bad impersonation of a sloth from Nora the group charges forward to fight the creature giving Audrey enough time to find cover before consciousness fails her and she renders under her injuries drifting off to sleep.

Nora raced forward and bashed her Magnhild into the creatures face sending its bottom jaw flying into the pile of flesh. Ren came forward pointing his SMGs at the creature only for him to hear the sound of click click. Not putting his mind on the fact that his guns are no longer working the flesh had already transformed its face into a rat's ass. Out from its sphincter a long flesh strand shoots out and nearly bit Ren who easily dodged it before cutting the flesh with his Stormflower.

"Hay that thing tried to "poop" Ren! Only I can boop Ren!" Nora shouted in a mixture of a joke and rage as the creature tried to change form only for Nora to crack down on it.

Followed by Nora's crackdown. More tentacles of teeth shot out and lunged at the group til Tardif threw another flash bang at the creature, he then starts dismembering it piece by piece with Widowmaker. Soon eyes started to form on the rat's ass and it quickly changes to the head as it lunged forward with multiple teeth. It was quickly blinded when Dismas shot it with a multi shot from Thunder before racing forward and preforming a wicked slice on the creature's face causing it to bleed rapidly. The beast knew it couldn't hold out longer and started to form itself into the heart to try and rejuvenate itself. Dismas was already for his next shot and he aims it as the heart exposes itself but he never pulled the trigger. As the flesh folded back to expose its corrupt and oozing pulsating heart the group saw in horror the Ruby was covered with pulsating boils. She looked raggedy, her clothes was ripped, her hair a mess and her skin was even paler then before. Seeing her looking like that brought up memories of the night on the old road for Dismas. As his mind wanders he fails to notice that a part of the flesh remerged as a bone and whipped the ground nearly hitting him if he didn't regain his focus.

"Oh my Oum. What is this thing doing!" Nora shouted in disgust as the monsters heart started to pump causing Ruby to cry out in pain.

"It's sucking her dry! We need to remove it... NOW!" Tardif grunted as he pulled only for more fleshy ribs to shoot out and catch the spikes.

"Get your stinking heart off her you damn dirty garbage Grimm!" Nora blared as she lunged forward with her hammer at the ready. She didn't make it far as another tentacle reached out from the sphincter, biting down hard on her leg and pulling her down to the ground before nearly dragging her in if it wasn't for Tardif's quick thinking.

"That isn't gonna work! We got to try something else or Ruby is gonna die!" Ren shouted as he slashed at a bunch of small tentacles climbing out of the flesh like snake worms causing the group to move back slowly.

Everybody agreed and backed away as the beast started to seep more hideous and vulgar flesh tentacles. As the flesh moved around the ceiling it hits against a wooden trapdoor against the ceiling causing barrels to fall out and onto the ground the beast and each other. The ones that land on the ground smash open having a horrific yet familiar sent of strong and flammable ale.

"Burn the bitch down." Tardif suggested as he pulled out a match while pointing to the spilled ale.

"Yep we need to kill it with fire." Nora chirped agreeing to the plan.

"Ok yea that could work, but what about Ruby? We can't leave her their." Ren said pointing out the flaw in their plans.

"Just leave that part to me. Give me an opening and I'll pull her out." Dismas said as he reloaded his gun.

"How can you get past these tentacles?" Ren asked as he slashed at a tentacle that was reaching out to him.

"I'm a Highwayman. We're elusive, evasive, and persistent. This is just a normal Monday for me." Dismas said as he pulled out Lighting from his sheath.

"... Alright then Tardif and I will keep it distracted while Nora protects you." Ren said as he readied himself along with Tardif who had handed him one of his flash bangs.

Without even counting the group placed their plan into action. Tardif and Ren tossed their stun bombs and raced forward slashing at the small flesh tentacles. Nora and Dismas ran around the small tentacles and dodged the big ones. If one of the tentacle arms shot out of the flesh's ass Nora dealt with it a quick and unknowingly that the arm was made up of nerves painfully. Soon they got to the edge of the massive blob of flesh and Dismas did the his Highwayman tricks. He first, with the help of Nora, was tossed up towards one of the arms to which he stabbed his knife into its arm causing it to try and throw him off but couldn't. Soon Dismas managed to take some control and pushed himself off onto another that he swung over and landed on top of the heart nearly slipping off into the flesh. He then crawled around til he was next to Ruby and holding himself on by holding a huge vein coming from the heart.

"Get her off that thing and let's blow this pop stand already!" Nora complained as she started to get surrounded by other flesh tentacles.

Dismas nodded his head and begun use Lightning to slash and chip at the encrusted puss that holds Ruby to the beating heart of the flesh. The flesh of course noticed that someone was trying to remove its prize from its body and tried to gently rip Dismas away from the heart but wasn't able to with out being flattened by a crazed ginger. Soon the puss was off and now all Dismas had to do was rip her off. While pulling her off the flesh Ruby awakened with shaking eyes. She looked up at Dismas and started to speak in complete hopelessness.

 **Ruby is Hopeless**

 **"Their can be no hope in this hell,**

 **No hope at all."**

"Just leave me. I shouldn't be here in the first place." Ruby said giving up as Dismas ignored her words.

He tugged and tugged until the flesh that was bound to the creatures body started to rip and tear from her body. While pulling he noticed something. A hand size shard crystal was attached inside the beating heart. It glowed a strange color of green with sounds echoing from it. As it crept inside Dismas head he shook it off along with more of Ruby's bantering about hopelessness and aims his flintlock at the crystal with a easy target. The moment he fired a shot, the flesh attached to Ruby ripped off and he fell off with her and hand. The musket ball travelled inside the heart before breaking the crystal causing a small green explosion sending Ruby and Dismas flying backwards. The Formless flesh began to twitch and move around in pain as its heart started to cave in on it self. It began to bash and strike at the wall sending rubble everywhere, while also causing Tardif's hook to come undone and fall down into the pit with them. The group realizing their was no escape looked around frantically for an escape from this tomb, but just so happens that a hidden sewer tunnel had opened up when the flesh started flinging its limbs around.

"Everyone the pit is caving in on itself we need to go now!" Ren shouted as he and Nora rush over to help Dismas and Ruby up while Tardif grabs Audrey.

Soon the four ran as Tardif grabbed a match and lit it before tossing it on the ground next to some strong ale leaking from one of the barrels. As the four dived into the tunnel the ceiling caved in leaving the beast alone as the match meets the ale and immediately everything caught on fire. The beast made one last squeal of horror as it lit ablaze and the room exploded in a mixture of fire and dust. This caused the screams to echo through out Vale while a huge cloud of dust erupts from it as well.

"(Cough, cough) Is everybody (cough cough) alright?" Ren asked coughing as he tried to fan away the dust from his face.

"(Cough, cough) ugh I'm fine but let's never do that again." Nora said feeling completely sore.

"Peachy." Tardif grunted as he stood up. His mask keeping out most of the dust.

Audrey couldn't answer because she was still unconscious, other then that she would survive.

"Ok then so how do we get out of here?" Ren asked as the dust finally started to settle.

Tardif just pulls out a fresh torch and lights it Revealing that the tunnel will lead forwar. As he points out the only exit Nora looked around her before realizing something.

"Um guys... where is Mr Highwayman thief and Ruby?" Nora asked while looking around.

The two stopped and look around them, she was unfortunately right. Dismas and Ruby were surprisingly not here.

"Oh son of a bitch." Tardif said as he hits the side of the tunnel wall.

 **Dismas POV**

"Ugh my head" I groaned as my vision started to return. After the temporary headache passed I leant myself upwards to see the tunnel had caved in and I nearly was crushed.

"Well that was close" I said mentality as I stood up seeing how close the rocks were to my feet.

I turned around to hear Ruby's faint sobbing sound echoing in the dark but as my eyes started to adjust to the dark I noticed right then and there I was alone... except for Ruby. I begin to panic a bit before remembering that their was a split in the tunnel entrance. Hopefully the guys went left and I went right.

"(Sigh) son of a bitch. Guess I have find my own way out." I sighed before turning around to see Ruby rocking back in forth weeping all the while.

"Come on Ruby we need to go." I said as I slowly reached down only for her to slap my hand away.

"No! I'm completely useless! Just get away from me!" She screamed before returning to her original position and weeping some more. "Weiss was right I'm to young to be a huntsman. Ozpin was wrong to invite me. I should remain here among the filth."

Damn she must be on the verge of sanity at this point. She doesn't even recognize me much less her surroundings. If this keeps up she is surely going to have a heart attack. I better try and clam her down quickly.

"Ruby that isn't true, Weiss was wrong she admitted she was wrong." I said trying to convince her to snap out of it. She didn't even budge so I thought of anther way.

"What about your heroes? What would they have done at this moment." I said.

"Like who?" She weeped without looking up. Unfortunately I have no idea what her hero's are so my first thoughts turn to one person she once mentioned.

"Like um your mother. She was one of the best what would she do?" I said believing that this would help her.

"My mother is dead. She has been dead for years. Her mission cost her life and if she was in my shoes she would be dead." Ruby cried out before slumping back down into a deeper depression.

"What about your sister?" I said trying to pull her out again.

"Well she wouldn't be down here and even if she was I am nothing like my sister." Ruby whimpered as more tears drop from her face.

"... What about... Dismas?" I said trying my name. "You and him both survived the horrors of the flesh so what would he had done?"

"Dismas he... well." Ruby had finally stoped crying and now looked upwards. "He probably would kill the monster and be back home celebrating his victory... but I'm nothing like Dismas. He's brave, strong, and looks out for his friends. I'm nothing like that."

"Oh if that's so then why are you wearing his scarf?" I said pointing at my scarf around her neck.

"I am... oh right I am. Heh I think he's gonna kill me for it." Ruby said with a chuckle. I'm starting to get somewhere.

"After surviving the monster I'm pretty sure he would be more happy to see you alive and well instead of mopping around in the sewers." I said giving her the final push out of her hopeless tone.

"Yea your right. Guess I should give back his scarf." She said as she started to unwrap it from her neck and hold it in her hand as she had her out her arm outstretched. "Can you give it back to him? I don't think he would be mad if you were the one to give it back."

I didn't know what to say. So I reached out and felt her hand. It was completely cold to the touch, the poor girl must be freezing at this point.

"How about you wear it for bit while longer. I'm sure he would understand." I said as I took the scarf and wrapped it the way I always do it.

"Are you sure he will be alright with it." Ruby asked as she looked at me.

"...positive." I said as I undid her cloak from my neck and placed it on her followed by my overcoat as a good measure to make sure she doesn't freeze to death.

She silently nods and try's to stand but her strength never came back to her so she never managed to get up. With a heavy sigh I picked her up piggi back style and we walked deep into the dark tunnel. A hour went by and I find myself standing back at the entrance to the Warrens. I started my ascension up the rubble and back to the main sewer. While walking through the dark Ruby started to cry as the sound of rats scurrying around.

"Are you ok Ruby?" I asked as I kicked one of them into the water.

"I'm afraid. The rats it just reminds me of that monster. Please make them stop." She whimpered in fear.

"Alright um tell me what calms you down when you feeling scared?" I asked.

"Cuddling with my dog Zwei, eating cookies, listening to Yang's stories." Ruby said listing everything that she did to calm her nerves.

"Well I don't see anything furry you want to cuddle with, and no I don't have any cookies, but if I tell you a story will that calm you down?" I asked as I stepped over a huge rat.

"Ok sure yea a story might be nice." Ruby said as she leant her head against the back of my neck. "What's it about?"

"... it's about how a zealous warrior, a remorseful road rouge, a crazed scientist, and an abused nun saved a village from a horrible monsters that make the Grimm look like lesser of evils." I explained thinking back to the early days of my team of Usual Suspects.

"Oh I never heard this one before, please tell me more." Ruby said while slowly sounding sleepy.

"Heh alright. It all started when the Warrior and the rouge board a carriage with a Heiress to a strange and devious estate." I said starting the story of my journey to the hamlet.

 **3RD POV Topside**

On top of the surface Yang was currently watching the hole that Dismas and his friends had jumped down into. For an hour she and Boudica had fought off the VPD until finally they managed to subdue her. It took another thirty minutes for them to take down Boudica because that woman somehow powered though five tasers and twenty different sedatives while still snapping officer Kawasaki's back. She was allowed to stay because Velvet, and Coco had returned to explain what was going on along with a heavily injured Jay. Apparently something got ahold of her sister and she had to stay and see to it that she returns safely. After thirty or so minutes a loud and horrific scream came from underneath and a huge dust cloud erupted from the hole. She now starts to panic a bit but still remain patient. Now it's been another five minutes and she starts to panic a bit more till an officer announced that someone was climbing out of the hole.

Out climes Ren followed by Nora who helps Tardif up since he was carrying an unconscious Audrey, but their was no Ruby or Dismas.

"Oh Oum." Yang said as she fell backwards as a small blaring noise filled her head as she looked at her own hand.

"She's... oh Oum." Yang couldn't fathom the thought of her younger sister gone, but now she is facing it right here and now. At first she wanted to blame Audrey for it the moment she woke up but she realized that she agreed to it. It was all her fault she just had to goof around with Dismas, now she lost them both forever. She started to cry and mourn as Ren and Nora sat beside her as they tried to help her as she mourns.

"Hey something is coming up!" Shouted one of the police officer shouts causing the rest of the police to run over.

For a moment Yang stoped crying and looked over to the hole. At the hole the sound of a blade piercing stone can be heard, and the sound of something struggling to pull itself up can be heard. After a moment a blade popped out of the hole and then a hand, soon a figure emerges with a red hooded girl sleeping all the while wrapped in a red cape and dark jacket. Yang held her breath as the police moved out of the way to reveal a dirty Dismas with Ruby fast asleep on his back completely but barely alive.

"Oh my Oum RUBY!" Yang said as she sprinted forward to Dismas as he place her down gently onto the ground.

"Dismas is she..." Yang asked as she knelt down next to her.

"Just barely." Dismas remarked as he removed Crescent Rose from his back and on the ground next to her.

"This... I... you..." Yang was at a lost for words before she hugs Dismas.

"Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't bring her back." Yang said weeping tears of joy and relief.

"Don't thank me yet, she is gonna need you by her side for a while as she recovers." Dismas said as he stood up and started to walk away until Yang stops him.

"Wait what about your scarf and your jacket?" Yang asked. Dismas turned around and looked her in the eye before down at Ruby who slept innocently.

"She nearly died from horrible mountain of flesh, if I take back my clothes she'd freeze to death. I can wait till we're at the hospital before retrieving it." Dismas said as he walked away.

"Thank you." Yang mumbled before going back to her injured sister. Dismas managed to hear her but didn't stop him from walking over to the group who were now surrounding Audrey and Jay in the back of an ambulance. The group was ranging from different bandages and patches on their body. Velvet had a bandage over her nose and on her elbow, Jay had his shirt off revealing a mess of scars but his latest one was covered in bandages around his shoulder. Finally Audrey had her head wrapped in bandages and a medical patch over her eye. Tardif, Ren, and Nora had a few bandaids and bandages over them from the bites, cuts and bruises they received from the battle.

"So then Dismas was all like bang bang and then Ren slashes at the creature's butt killing the worms living inside it till finally Me and Tardif tossed barrels of horrible smelling water that imminently burned the monster to the ground while also saving Ruby!" Nora explained to Coco, Velvet, and Jay who were listening to the story. The three gave out a small chuckle before turning to an unmasked Tardif and Ren who were also there.

"Eh some of that was true." Ren said correcting Nora.

Tardif just gave a shrug and rattle a single hand flat down in a so so gesture.

"Heh well I do say that this was an interesting evening. Oh and Coco, I am truly sorry for letting that filth touch your partner's face." Jay said apologising for the fiftieth time.

"Oh don't worry about it." Coco said as Velvet nodded in agreement.

"She's right Jay, you saved me and nearly died because of me. If anyone should be sorry it's me." Velvet said blushing a bit.

"But if I was better you wouldn't have that ugly scar over your nose so it's my fault." Jay said dearly as he looks down in distraught.

"Hey hey don't say that you did wonderful, you saved me that's what really should count right now." She said as she got up close to him and hold his hand. She then gave a small smile before whispering into his ear."Besides... I always heard that scars are sexy."

She then gave a small kiss on his cheek before stepping out of the ambulance. Leaving Jay now blushing through his mask as he begin to spaz.

" _Elle... pense... que... je suis sexy_?" Jay sputtered before falling back onto his gurney.

The group just looked on as Jay just repeated the line over and over like he couldn't believe it himself. Soon an EMT guy walks around the corner.

"Ok kids time to back off we need to get these three to the hospital." The EMT guy said as another one walked over with Ruby now on a gurney.

The group agrees and started to walk away except For Dismas. "Wait I got to talk with Audrey before you bring her away."

"Kid your friend is unconscious I highly doubt she is gonna..." before he could finish a loud sound of someone clearing their throat could be heard. Behind them was Ozpin and Glynda. "If he wishes to talk with her then let him talk with her. None of your patients are in a dire situation so let him."

The EMT guy looked back at the sleeping girl before back at Ozpin. (Sigh) You got five minutes kid."

The EMT guy left before Ozpin and Glynda left as well leaving Dismas alone with Audrey. Ruby was unconscious and and Jay was still flabbergasted so it was as alone as he can get at this time.

"So how much of Nora story did you hear." Dismas said as he climbs into the back.

"... about to the part of you saving Ruby." Audrey replied as she opened her eye.

"Heh yea, kinda felt like old times down their." Dismas said looking down at the floor with a chuckle.

"... Look Dismas I know why you are here, so stop going around the subject. I know I fucked up so please just get it over with." Audrey said knowing full well what Dismas really wanted.

"Well after today... I think you learn your lesson so how about you promise me that you will never involve Ruby or anyone else in these pranks of yours and we should call it even." Dismas said in a serious tone.

"... Heh heh, alright no more involving others." Audrey chuckled in agreement.

"Good that's all I want to say... oh and I'm taking your hat as well." Dismas said grabbing her belt buckle top hat. Before jumping out of the ambulance.

"Wha oh... (sigh) fine you can have it, _vous b_ _âtard rusé_." Audrey said in defeat before laying back in her gurney.

Soon the same EMT guy returns and closes the back door before driving the three to the hospital. Dismas made his way back to the group who were explaining what has happened all the while Dismas took out a pipe and lights it.

"I do hope you learn your lesson today children. But I suppose this was going to happen sooner or later. At least you had some experts in this kinda of matter. Now I believe we should all head back to beacon, oh and Mr Dismas please return that pipe back to Glynda once your on Beacon property. It's still has a no smoking policy." Ozpin said as he nodded to Glynda who was waving the smell of tobacco away.

"... (sigh) very well, I will return it to her once we arrived back on beacon property." Dismas said while tipping Audrey's hat down over his eyes. With a nod from the headmaster the group follows them back to the station leading to Beacon.

The screen looks upwards towards the afternoon sky as the dust started to change into a cloud and the afternoon turns into night the screen lowers into the emerald forest.

 **Hours later outside of Vale in the Emerald forest.**

The forest was once again quaint and silent. Nothing was making a noise for a few animals and crickets. Soon a crashing sound can be heard as a Beowolf pushed a stranger down onto her back as it tried to rip her throat out. Instead of her neck it bit down on a small shield with a serpent's eye in the middle. As it slowly removed the shield more Beowolves ran out of the forest as one of them was grabbed by its hind leg and dragged back into the bush before the sound of something horrific ripping it to shreds.

The Beowolf finally tore the shield away from the girl revealing to have no hand but a bloody stump wrapped in bandages. The Beowolf now lunges down only to impale its self on a strange spear, It let out a small wiper as it died. The woman stood up revealing herself to be wearing custom made yellow bedlah with shimmering snakeskin like chainmail on her arm. She was now surrounded on all sides by the pack of Beowolves except for one side and it was because standing over a dead Alpha Beowolf wasn't a creature of Grimm but something else. It had hardened red skin with sharp and dangerous horns coming from the top of its head, all the while standing on its hind legs with a unique letter A scar branded on its head. Before any of the Grimm could react the beast jumped forth and tackled the one Beowolf opposite to it before mauling it to death. The woman used her spear to dance around her attacker's while also using her poison tipped spear. After a few minutes the pack of Beowolves laid down dead, either by the beasts ravaging claws and teeth or by the woman's spear that was named after her strange saviour.

"(Huff huff) for a moment their I thought I was dancing for another nightmare... how about Bigby, are you a mirage or is this a reality that we find ourselves in?" The woman said in a Arabic accent as she turned around to see the beast was gone laying before her was a beaten and scrawny man with a tattered and ripped cloth over him.

"I know that I am real and those bites definitely felt real. So yes I can gracefully say that this is not a dream, friend." The man now known as as he picked himself up revealing him to look like his younger years.

"Well as grateful as I am that we are not suffering in a vivid nightmare, one must have to admit about the strange environment we find ourselves in." The woman said as she picked up her shield and slung it over her arm with the missing hand.

"I have to agree Amani, this place feels and smell much different from the hamlet. Instead of misery and death it feels and smells like... a normal forest." Bigby said as he sniffed the world around him.

"Their is also the fact that we appear much younger then what we should look like. This is horrible for me Bigby. What if that Vizier did this to me and you were brought along by mistake. I hate the idea of being his plaything but I hate the idea of seeing you back in bondage as his trophy." The woman now known as Amani said as she started to shake in fear.

"Do not threat friend, I highly doubt that man has the influence let alone the ability to do this to us and even if he were to I'll see to it that he couldn't so much as move when I rip his throat out." Bigby said as he hugged Amani to calm her down.

"... heh you know it's funny. Back at the manner you were always taller then most but now it's kinda adorable that you are smaller then me." Amani said patting Bigby on the head.

"I had... a late growth spurt growing up." Bigby said as he backed off. Amani could only laugh at her companions embarrassment but her laughter was cut short when the howling of more Grimm started their advance.

"(Sniff sniff) Their are more of them... but something else. I smell people, lots of them." Bigby said as he wrapped some chain around his arm readying himself.

"Well considering that we are getting tired by the minute from all this fighting I say we should try our luck. Maybe these people can give us some direction to where we are." Amani said as she readied herself for an attack.

"By the amount of people they would have something protecting them. They're south of us only a mile away... we should run now." Bigby said before the two broke off into a sprint heading south as another wave of Grimm came forth.

The screen pulled back from the forest pulling upwards to reveal a town surrounded by a tall wall and huge guns. In the center of the town a smoke cloud was still visible from an attack by a horrific creature living in the swears earlier that day.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here**

 **Let's answer some questions first.**

 **Gold Drangon Crown: Well that depends. If we are talking about the effects of the metior like how in this chapter a shard effect their Dust then yes it will. If we are talking about enemies well then I honestly don't know... so maybe.**

 **Thanks for writing Gold Dragon Crown.**

 **Carre: 1. Still pleasing and your welcome.**

 **2\. Monarch style of federal system is confusing enough already so your welcome.**

 **3\. I would give you a gold star for the thumbs up but I highly doubt you would feel a crudely drawn star on a sticky note through your screen. So I guess I'll stick with the thank you for your support your thumb.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre.**

 **Right onto business so I'm gonna work on my other story's for a bit let this chapter sink in for a bit. So I just added the last two character into the story, the abomination (Bigby) and the Shieldbreaker (Amani) so this should make for an interesting secondary team. So I added the J and Velvet ship into the story and now the question is, should I ship any more of the DD guys with RWBY's characters. I mean I already did this with Velvet and J (To be honest I see Velvet becoming J if she was persecuted for a few more years without Coco or any of her friends protecting her. So that's why I think J and Velvet ship looks good.) and I am considering shipping Coco with Audrey or Tardif maybe, but I'm still thinking of different ways on how these guys relationship can change them. Like how Dismas is taking on an older brother or father like figure for Ruby. Now with love and relationships out of the way we just saw that the dust became useless because of that shard from the meteorite from the color of madness DLC, I won't go into details on how that is possible yet cause it's tied to a major chunk of the story. I will be bringing this up a lot and it will play on the ending because this stuff will change** **EVERYTHING** **.**

 **Right so another thing I do have the next chapters plan out for the future, but this next part I kinda want the readers to vote on. I have three upcoming boss battles plan and the big question is which one should go first. So I'll let you the reader decide on what should come first. Remember all of these boss battles are gonna happen it's just deciding who goes first. Don't place them in order I just want to know what you think should come first. With that said their is some ups and downs to it so I'll list them off and you can vote in the comment section.**

 **1\. A few ships of the coast of Menagerie have appeared destroyed or missing with the sailors aboard story's of horrific watery creatures causing Ozpin to send team damage and the other team (name coming soon) to the Faunus island. (Has a side plot were Dismas brings a letter from Blake to her parents and Bigby feeling normal and the monster being one of the cove monsters either siren or the drowned crew.)**

 **2\. An Atlas warship discovered an abandoned stolen White Fang airship and sends a team of soldiers onboard only for something sinister to capture them including specialists Schnee. As a favor Ozpin sends DPBS and other team to airship. (Has a plot line that involves the Baron from the crimson court tourching Winter nearly to death and as a side plot Team RWBY and JNPR are trying to discover who Dismas and his friends are.)**

 **3\. People are disappearing and nature is looking twisted and corrupted. Leonardo Lionheart asked Ozpin for help and Ozpin sends team damage and the other team over with the aide of Sun. (Sun will be working with the group and their will be a brief moment when Raven, Yang's mom joins the team against the cannibal hag boss, side story will be about Ruby wanting to idealizing Dismas and [Blank] trying to prevent her because of his past.)**

 **I do hope you tell me your thoughts especially since the abomination and the shieldbreaker will be on a team with Audrey and Tardif.**

 **So with that said please Fav and Fol the story and leave a comment.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon**

 **There are no secrets**

 **That time does not reveal**

 **Jean Racine**

 **Ozpins office**

 **Narrator POV**

At first the view was completely pitch black before one box lit up revealing the view wasn't of the void but rather a bunch of televisions. The screen turned from a pitch white til it changed to a news reporter talking about the events that had happened yesterday.

" _As of yesterday the whole kingdom of Vale was shook when an unidentifiable monster attacked and killed a multitude of Vale sanitation workers. A team of huntsman in training went down into the sewers but was were almost killed until a second group of huntsman barged in saving them."_ The news reporter said before another screen turns on showing another reporter from a different channel talking over the other reporter. " _As you can see behind me a few V.S workers were treated here but their story wasn't that of a Grimm but rather something much darker._ "

Soon another reporter came into the screen this time talking about the Huntsman that went down into the sewer. " _As you know four huntsman teams went down into the sewer but apparently the first four nearly died till the second team went down. The first team was Velvet Scarlatina a second year student and Ruby Rose Beacon's youngest Huntsman who suffered greatly because of the creature. As well as two strange students Jay Petit and Audrey Blanche who both seemed to have little to no records other then previous work experience fighting monsters. Now the second team was led by an even stranger man who by claims of Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren not only killed the creature but also saved young Ruby as well. Problem is he seems to have no last name or occupation up to the point of the last 18 years not even a birth certificate. So who is this Dismas?"_ The reporter stated before another screen turned on showing a representative of the Schnee company at a press conference.

" _Is it true that the Schnee dust malfunction at the time our young huntsman dire need?"_ A reporter asked.

 _"No that is completely false, our company makes the finest Dust. The ruffian probably used some of ours in the fight against that monster."_ The representive said sounding rehearsed. " _But he claims he doesn't use dust rather his own blend."_

 _"Again is completely false next question._ " The representive said before another screen turned on about the beasts before another about the teams then another and another now having multiple voice speaking over each other. Finally all the screens turned off and on all at once. On the screen it showed three blacked out people on the monitor.

 **3RD POV**

"Ozpin, we have been getting reports from all around the world about horrific madness inducing monsters from every corner of the world. Now the fact that one of these creatures has appeared in downtown Vale is even more worrisome knowing that they can get past dust." A figure to the right spoke.

"Ah yes the formless flesh seems to have the ability to cause madness but I don't believe it can cause dust to malfunction." Ozpin retorted calmly while adjusting his glasses.

"...You know what the creature is called? Why haven't you told the council?" The Blacken figure to the left asked, sounding irritated.

"I wouldn't have been able to because I had just received a written account from the individual who had to kill these creatures before." Ozpin explained while rolling his eyes. Before anyone from the council could comment General Ironwood logged in.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to some reports that needed to be signed off on." Ironwood explained.

"... General, are you aware of the recent attack on Vale from the monster beneath the sewer? Because Ozpin apparently knows what that abomination is called." One of the council members stated sounding irritated.

"I have heard of a creature that was so indescribable that it drove those poor people mad but what else do you know?" Ironwood asked with interest, wanting to know more about the unidentifiable creature.

"Well the creature is called the Formless Flesh. It's only indescribable because it is basically a bunch of of bits and pieces of flesh from a span of creatures including pig, rat, horse, and man. It constantly shift and moves itself to the point it looks like a mountain of flesh. Apparently it is also worship like a demonic deity." Ozpin explained as he grabbed the book off his desk.

"Ugh dear Oum. No wonder why the civilians went insane, but still how do you know all this?" Ironwood asked. Normal he would chalk this up as madness, but hearing this from Ozpin and the fact that the survivors were all describing it differently all but described an animal involved.

"General you truly can't take this information seriously?" One of the council members asked.

"I know all this because I have some students here who have not only seen these kinds of monstrosity's before but actually fought and defeated them as well. One of the group explained in great detail about these horrific monstrosity and had it all recorded onto paper." Ozpin explained as he closed the book and showed it in front of the monitor. "Sometime today you should receive a printed copy of his notes and I do plan on having this knowledge published into the public sometime during the Vale Vytal festival."

"That is out of the question, if everyone were to know about these creatures then that would even more panic and fear." One of the council members explained. "We want those notes as soon as possible Ozpin, from their we can discuss what are we going to do with them."

The monitor for the council then turned off leaving only Ozpin and General to talk. "Ozpin if I may ask, how do you know if these people are telling the truth?"

"...Early on into the freshmen initiation test two students were attacked by a creature called the Swine King, they did managed to defeat it but it was a close one. Soon during a trip to Forever Falls Forest another creature called the Shrieker. They managed to help one other student with a bully problem and had it cut off its head. Most of these people spent two and half years fighting these creatures. The one that explained it to me spent three years fighting them. All evidence aside I do believe them, after all you do say I have a great judge of character." Ozpin said firmly as he grabbed ahold of his mug.

"Heh, Yea I guess I did say that. Still three years of fighting those creatures, he must be some kind of soldier to withstand that kind of madness." Ironwood said.

"Well he wasn't a soldier he's actually a former Highwayman." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"...um Ozpin. What's in the name of Oum is a Highwayman?" Ironwood asked.

 **Elsewhere in Vale**

Dismas let out a sneeze but regained his composure.

"Hey are you alright?" Ruby asked as she walked beside him.

"Yea I'm alright Ruby, just someone probably talking about me." Dismas stated as he rubbed his nose.

"Oh I see." Ruby chirped before moving on ahead to catch up with Blake, Yang, and a very happy Weiss. She begun to talk with her friends all the while Dismas watched with a small smile on his face.

"Well she seems to be recovering just fine." Paracsus said as she walked up next to Dismas.

"She has the spirit of a warrior, Doctor. I knew she would pull through." Boudica remarked.

"Uh Huh and what about the part where you were crying out for her to be saved? Last I check you tribals reject deities, unless that wasn't a god but rather you begging the security guards to give you back your spirits?" Doc replied sarcastically.

The two then started to bicker all the while Dismas ignored the two and closely watched the girls in front all the while remembering the past seventy two hours.

It's now Friday, three days since the incident and in that time so much had happened. Once the group returned they were bombarded with questions both by the media and student body alike. Fortunately Ozpin managed to clear most of it away but still Dismas and his friends got a reputation and this did not sit well with Dismas. Meanwhile Ruby managed to recover from the Flesh... barely. She almost went into shock on multiple times from blood loss and her mind is now constantly under attack by nightmares and horrific illusions. Her latest being about Weiss being killed by her father except he was more "buggy" then human. Still with the help of Paracsus she managed to make a recovery in two days. Audrey and Jay also made a recovery from the flesh, well Audrey more then most because Jay was still madly head over heels in love. Now that leads us to today.

While the day went by mundane as usual, Weiss came in and more or less demanded her team to come with to the docks to see the students from Vacuo were arriving. Somehow she managed to convince Boudica to come along, for Paracsus on the other hand she only needed to hear the words students from Vacuo before joining the groups trip down to the Vale docks. Due to Vacuo's philosophy of " _if you can survive then you are welcome_ " majority of them would be Faunas and she could finally get some answers about their anatomy... one way or the other.

Why Dismas was down there, well simply Yang asked him to go. The incident with Ruby nearly scared her to death, now normally she can protect her sister by herself just fine but after the whole Flesh thing she wanted the extra security just in case. Plus she's been idolizing him saying he's like a character from one of those story's she used to read to her. It was so sweet though she did think she could idolize someone less sketchy.

"A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dance, parades, a tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breath taking." Weiss shouted in excitement getting Dismas attention.

"(Sigh) You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang sighed only to get a slap on the back of the head by Paracsus' glove

"Hush now, simpleton. Although I for one don't believe festivals are worth my time, experiencing the cultures of the world may give a scientific mind like Weiss and myself some new perspective. Though I have to disagree about the planning process. A mind like ours have better things to think about." Paracsus said as she placed back on her glove.

"Wow ice queen made it boring, my sisters look alike made it nerdy too." Yang joked as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh hush, dolt." Weiss hissed as they start to walk past the entrance to the sewer and everyone stoped talking to keep an eye on Ruby.

"Um guys are you ok... why is everyone looking at me?" Ruby asked starting to feel completely uncomfortable.

"Just checking on you, little sis." Yang commented nervously.

"Um oookkk." Ruby commented awkwardly. Soon the group passed by the park without Ruby reacting horribly and made it to the harbor.

"Ruby are you sure your ok? You don't have to say anything, but yesterday's wake up call was rather... disturbing." Blake asked in a concerned tone.

"No seriously guy's I'm fine. After yesterday Dis gave me some advice on how to deal with nightmares." Ruby chirped.

"Wait so does that mean your gonna pull a gun on anyone that gets into your bed. Now how are you gonna seduce your future lover?" Yang said in a older sister mocking tone.

"Ewww, Yang! No he taught me some basic steps on clearing your mind and also how to sleep without dreaming." Ruby explains.

"Huh, never thought Dis would be the meditative type." Yang commented as Dismas stepped in.

"I'm not, it's just a skill you pick up being a successful Highwayman." Dismas said as he walked ahead, catching up with Blake now.

"Ok then what else has he been teaching you cause I'm still not sure what a Highwayman is." Yang remarks.

"That's basically it, that and how sleeping with a weapon allows you to have it in a dream." Boudica remarked as she passed by Yang.

"Oh yea he also gave me his spar knife telling me to treat it like a teddy bear." Ruby remarked to her sister's displeasure as she pulls out a small boot knife modified to be able to be concealed in a sheath, that was now in Ruby's sleeve. "I slept with this on last night and all I dreamt about was giant Cookie Monsters."

"... um, that's great... so... great." Yang said feeling uncomfortable about the idea of Ruby sleeping with a knife near her for the rest of her life.

"Theirs a toy shop near the Bullhead station. I'll buy a stuffed Chibi Ursa for her and have Audrey take the knife when she's distracted." Paracsus remarked patting Yang's shoulder in confidence.

"Thanks Paracsus." Yang whispered under her breath in relief. Soon the group made their way onto the docs for them to get hit by the smell of the ocean and sun baked raw fish.

"Remind me again why we're spending are Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked as a ship's horn blared in the background.

"Ugh, this place smells like fish." Ruby complained as she held her nose shut.

"Oh shush you too, if you wish to become huntress then learn to deal with the smell." Paracsus said bluntly while rolling her eyes.

"Easy for you to say doc. You're wearing a bird mask." Dismas complained as he pulled down on the knot tightening his scarf.

"Shhh you two, forget the smell, now then I've heard that the students from Vacuo are coming here by boat and as a representative of Beacon, I feel it's my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss said with pride.

"... she just wants to spy on the competition doesn't she?" Dismas asked with a deadpan tone.

"Pretty much." Blake responded.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss shouted out in her defence.

Everyone was skeptical at this point, as Weiss defended herself Ruby looked over and in the corner of her eye she notice the same store that she stopped Torchwick and met Dismas under guard by the police who had taped it off. She started to wander off towards it with Dismas keeping an eye on her. Soon enough the group noticed her and followed her over.

"Um excuse me officer what happened here?" Ruby asked one of the two detectives out front of the store as the group followed her over.

"Sorry kid police business, move along." The officer said sounding annoyed.

"Well we are huntsman in training so we should be able to know more crimes in and around town." Yang's said trying to get the detective to open up.

The detective turned around and lowered his aviators. "Kid because of that incident in the park we are forbidden from working with huntsman in training unless permitted by the school teachers, so Buzz off."

The detective then got a better look at the kids. At first he was surprised that Ruby was there considering the report was that she would be bedridden, but then he turned his eye to Yang and a shiver went up his spine. Mostly due to the fact that she broke his arm at Junior's bar but what really set him off was the same redhead who ripped off his ear.

"Oh dear Oum! Simmons its her!" The detective panicked as he jumped into his partner's arm Scooby-Doo style.

"Ugh! Griff get off me faaaaaa Oh Oum no." The detective said as he shook his legs in fear.

"Um hey hi, ignoring those two can you please tell us again what happened?" Ruby said poking her head in their view of a sinisterly smirking Yang and a snarling Boudica.

"Um.. we um. Oh Simmons did you hear that. I think Lopez found something on the White Fang, we should totally run, I mean walk inside. Right now!" Detective Griff said with fear in his tone.

"Um yea I total hear him, um stay out of trouble, kiddos." Detective Simmons said before carrying his partner inside at an alarming rate.

"... um so does anyone else know what happened?" Ruby asked as she turned around to the group.

"My guess being an armed robbery." Dismas mussed.

"Yea it's probably done by that wretched group of Faunus. Complete degenerate, all of them." Weiss said in a hmph as she crossed her arms.

"You mean the White Fang? I don't believe they would have attacked a Faunus friendly shop, just isn't their MO." Paracsus said as she removed her mask and placed her hand to her chin.

"Yea and what's your problem?" Blake asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

"I mean why are you calling them degenerates, they are just Faunas's who are just desperate." Blake said with an even more serious tone.

"Yea, seriously desperate for causing chaos and violence like a bunch of criminally insane animal scum that they are." Weiss said sounding irritated.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're just a bunch of misguided Faunus's." Blake said irritated as her bow started to twitch. Paracsus almost noticed but was thankfully rubbing her eyes so chalked it up as an allocation.

"Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss argues back. Dismas saw that this conversation wasn't helping Blake from revealing her identity so she steps in to stop it.

"Sorry Weiss but your kinda wrong." Dismas said as he steps in.

"What, how am I wrong about them being complete monsters!" Weiss argues.

"Well that comes from the person who has a family history of enslaving an entire species but still I said your kinda wrong." Dismas said emphasizing the term kinda. "Look the way I see it most of these guy's are convinced by a few psychopaths are only interested in their own objectives."

"See not all Faunas are evil." Blake said with a small smug smile on her face.

"Yet even though their misguided. They're still are responsible for their actions so don't think for a second that they are innocent." Dismas said turning the conversation around.

"But... Yea what they do is unforgivable but still we shouldn't associate them with the monsters we are training to fight." Blake said as she seemed to calm down.

"Well even though that may be true and all, that doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum! Those Faunus only know know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said returning to her stance refusing to compromise. This caused Blake to give her another angry scowl.

"That isn't necessary true." Yang said trying to help defuse the tension but before she could carry on a voice shouted from the docks.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" The same Detective shouted as he chased after a monkey Faunus. The Faunus quickly evaded the detective and climbed a nearby street light.

"Oh my god! It's a cercopithecidae type of Faunus! Boudica please acquire my, ur I mean our intriguing guest!" Paracsus barked as she pulled out a notepad, pen and scalpel.

"Um I'm sorry what?" Boudica asked as she and the rest of the group looked at her with confusion.

"Ugh, (sigh) get the monkey so I can ask him important questions about science, you tribal idiot!" Paracsus shouted.

"Sheesh you could have asked nicely." Boudica said under her breath as she jumped the railing and onto the dock before racing over.

"You no good stow away!" A sailor shouted from the boat that the Faunus ran from.

"Hey, a 'no good stow away' would have been caught. I'm a great stow away!" The Faunus shouted back.

"Get down from their immediately!" Detective Simmons shouted only for a banana to hit him in the face.

The Faunus began to laugh a bit before the street lamp he was hanging onto begun to shake nearly throwing him off balance. He looked down to see a red head with a big ass glaive cutting the street lamp like a crazed lumberjack. After her third swing the lamp post was cut in two and began to fall down so the Faunus quickly abandoned the lamp post and somersaulted through the air before rolling as he hit the ground. The lamp post on the other hand fell down on detective Griff sending him through the wooden board walk.

"Whoops sorry!" Boudica said in a sincere form before turning around and racing after a now slightly panic Faunus.

The only response was a loud moan. "Ooooaaaaaaaccccccchhhh, why me?"

The Faunus quickly climbed the wall and raced right through the group but in slow motion his tail went towards a surprise Dismas jacket as he winks at Blake. He then ran past them and time moved forward. Boudica quickly used her glaive to pole vault herself back up.

"Damn almost had him." Boudica said as she walked over to the group.

"Well if we want to spend time in a jail cell I suggest we go after him, after all he is the competition Weiss." Yang mussed

"Quickly! We must observe him!" Weiss barked before running with Paracsus.

"Yes for science!" She shouted in agreement as they raced around the corner.

The rest of the group slowly ran around the corner with Blake and Dismas around the corner. While running Dismas awkwardly pat himself down before realizing something.

"Oh that son of a bitch!" Dismas shouted aggressively as he started to out run Blake.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"That damn dirty ape just stole my wallet!" Dismas shouted as he ran.

"Aren't you suppose to be a infamous Highwayman?" Blake asked as a small grin starts to form.

"Yea well armed robbery is much different then picking pockets!" Dismas argued with a vein in his head twitching. The two final caught up with the group to see that the Faunus not only got away but Weiss and Paracsus had tripped and fell onto someone.

"Damn he got away!" Paracsus cursed.

"He's a quick one I'll give the him that." Weiss agreed.

"Um Weiss, Paracsus, your on someone." Yang said getting both them to both notice a ginger girl that they were on.

"Salutations." The girl greeted causing both Paracsus and Weiss to get off her in shriek of embarrassment.

"A thousand pardons." Paracsus said in a apologetic form.

"Um hi." Ruby greeted.

"Are you ok?" Yang asked

"I'm wonderful, thanks for asking." She said with a polite smile while still down on the ground.

"Um would you like some assistance or can you manage to get up?" Dismas asked as he walked over to her.

"Oh that wouldn't be necessary but is most polite of you to help." The girl responded as she took Dismas hand as he pulls her up from off the ground.

"My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet all of you all." The girl now known as Penny greeted.

"Hi Penny I'm Ruby." Ruby replied.

"Pleasant to make your acquaintance Ruby. " Penny said.

"Paracsus. Again a thousand pardons." Paracsus responded.

"No need Paracsus. It's still a pleasure to meet you." Penny said with a smile.

"I'm Weiss." Weiss said firmly.

"Salutations Ms Schnee." Penny said.

"Dismas, and no I'm not a thief so please don't call me that." Dismas said as he lowered his scarf and crosses his arms.

"I was wondering why you dressed like a rouge but if you claim your not then sure you aren't one, Dismas.

"Blake" responded.

"Salutations.

"Um did you hit your head..." Ruby quick elbowed her sister midway through the conversation. "Oh I'm Yang."

Pleasure to meet you all." Penny remarked.

"You already said that." Weiss remarked.

"So I did." Penny remarked.

"Well sorry for running into you." Weiss remarked as she walked by her with Paracsus. While walking Penny noticed Boudica.

"Oh Salutations." Penny greeted and for Dismas the world slowed down as the his hair stood tall. He wasn't the only one who felt like this and everyone turned to see Boudica giving a wicked smile as she leant her head back. The group watched in horror as Boudica head butted Penny. What happened next shocked them as the moment Boudica for head touched the bridge of Penny's nose it made a wonk sound only that can be described by getting hit by something metal and hollow like a shovel or a folding chair. Boudica steps back before falling down...unconscious.

"Oh dear, is she ok?" Penny asked confused by what just happened.

"... um that's... just how she greets people. She just... um sorry it's just that in all my years of living with her she has never been rendered unconscious by this." Paracsus said as she somehow managed to find a stick and began to poke her.

"So she unconscious... Huh, neat. That's a first." Dismas mused as he slings Boudica's shoulder over his arm to carry her. "Right so don't mind Boudica's form of greeting she grew up a tribal and that's just how she greets people.

"Oh, I see well you must be on your way to escort your friend." Penny said.

"Yes I should probably bring her back to Beacon. Cheers mate." Dismas said as he walked off.

"Yes we should be going. Farewell for now." Paracsus said as she went over to Dismas to help.

"See you later friend." Ruby said as she also walked to them.

"Well she was... weird." Yang said as she walks in front of Dismas.

"Compare to the people I work with she was pleasant... I don't like it." Dismas said.

"Let's talk about this later. For now we need to find that Faunus rift raft." Weiss said as she turned her head towards the group to talk before turning her head to see Penny.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked causing everyone to jump back and also made Boudica slip between Dismas and Paracsus allowing her to hit the ground hard.

"Jesus, does every girl have the ability to move faster or am I getting slower." Dismas complained as he lowers his hand from his chest. When he jumped he felt like his heart was nearly gonna burst from his chest.

"Oh I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang apologized while sounding creeped out how fast that girl moved.

"No not you I meant you two." She said pointing to Ruby and Dismas.

"Me!" Both Ruby and and Dismas said in sync while completely confused as they pointed at themselves.

"Um what did I say?" Ruby asked nervously.

"The hell should I know." Dismas remarked with a confused look on his face as Penny approached them both.

"You called me friend and you don't look like a sailor, so are you implying that we are friends?" She asked causing both Dismas and Ruby to stop and look at her with a confused look on their faces.

"Ummm." Ruby looked over to the group who all shook their head while mouthing the word no, except for Boudica because she was still unconscious. She then turned to Dismas who gave a shrug cause he had no idea how to do this.

"Ummmm yeah sure. Why not." Ruby replied uncomfortably only for Penny to light up with happiness why'll everyone behind her either fell down or slapped their hand against their face.

"SENSATIONAL!" Penny chirped as she gave both Ruby and Dismas a deadlock death hug of happiness. "We can paint our nails, try on clothes, talk about boy's! Well actually you can tell us how to talk to boy's considering you are one... oh but how sensational!"

"Ooh is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby croaked to Weiss who had a brow raised.

"No she seems fare more coordinated." Weiss mused with a deadpan look on her face.

"Help... us... can't, breathe... talking... doesn't... help! (Choke)" Dismas croaked while squirming to be free. Eventually she let them go but only because their face's turned a shade of blue.

"So what are doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"Oh I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny replied.

"Wait, your fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked with a brow raised.

"I'm combat ready." Penny replied with a salute.

"Forgive me, But you hardly look apart." Weiss comments.

"Says the girl wearing a skirt." Blake muttered.

"Its a combat skirt." Weiss countered before Ruby recovered from her new friends death grip and quickly high fived her. "Yea!"

"Wait a minute. If your here for the tournament, does that mean you know the monkey tailed rapscallion?" Weiss asked.

"The who?" Penny asked

Weiss quickly pulled out a crudely drawn picture of the Faunus. "The filthy Faunus from the boat."

"This may be a better set of reference." Paracsus said as she grabbed the picture of the Faunus and tossed it overhead before showing a very accurately hand drawn picture of the Faunus in a Leonardo da Vinci anatomy drawing

"Oh him, I believe he ran down Main Street towards the Vale Park." Penny said pointing down the street.

"Oh, damn. He got away." Paracsus said in disappointment as she kicked up dust.

"He's a quick one, even for a filthy Faunas." Weiss agreed.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake asked irritated.

"Huh?" Weiss responded with a confused look on her face.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate, he's a person too!" Blake shouted in irritation.

"Oh I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring a trashcan as a trashcan or this lamppost as a lamppost." Weiss counter argued.

"Stop it." Blake said in a dead series tone while gritting her teeth.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang." Weiss said continuing to bash Faunus. Blake had enough and was about to say something, but at the last second she held it back.

"You ignorant little brat." Blake growled as she stormed off brushing shoulders against Weiss hard causing everyone on team RWBY to look at her with a confused look on their faces.

"What's her problem?" Weiss asked.

"(Sigh) Something a noble who has the world served on a plater would understand, like yourself. Bloody wanker." Dismas said while pinching the bridge of his nose in disappointment. He then went after Blake to try and calm her down. "Blake hold on!"

"... am I the buzz kill today or is there something Blake and Dismas is not telling us?" Weiss asked the remaining group.

"Well I don't know about Dismas or Blake but you are taking it a bit to far." Ruby said as she pushed her fingers during the end part.

"Humph, I still stand by what I said." Weiss said while crossing her arms.

"Ignorance breeds violence, do try and remember that... and also can someone give me some assistance. Boudica isn't the lightest person in our group." Paracsus said as she nearly popped her back trying to pick up the sleeping feral wolf.

 **Elsewhere in a dark room.**

In the dark room a woman watched through multiple Seer Grimm. On the jellyfish Grimm was news reports about the Flesh similar to the news reports the council showed Ozpin. As she watched the screen her blood shot eyes closed in on one particular person in the background of some of these reports. She begun to breath heavily as flashed of her supposed final moments flaired through her mind before finally in a fit of rage lashes out with her claws. Once all the Seer were dead two figures walked in, one being the witch that Dismas had disarmed back in the courtyard and the other witch from the robbery.

"... was it really necessary Diabolus?" The first one spoke.

"He's a mortal man and yet he left me to rot in that fucking swamp! How is he still alive after all this time!?" The woman known as Diabolus asked.

"He slipped through the void. My fault really, should have known better then to attack an injured human in the void." The same woman spoke.

"We has a deal _melaS_! And I insist that you honor your side!" Diabolus shouted in anger as she walked up to her. The other woman quickly pulled back her hand as a fire bow appears in her hand.

"Try anything and you will be back on the ground to rot." The other woman said as she held her stance. Diabolus hissed and readied herself to tear this foolish mortal to shreds but _melaS_ raised her hand and pulls the other witches arm down.

"Please no need for unnecessary violence. We have enemies that we should be focusing on." _melaS_ said calming everyone down. "Now Cinder you are needed back in Vale. Please do try to keep a low profile. We only have one shot at this and while your at it keep an eye on our key targets... including that Highwayman."

She nodded and began to make her way out until Diabolus stopped her. "Wait I want him brought before me, I'm going with you!"

"I'm sorry my dear but a lady like your self shouldn't get your hand dirty." _melaS_ said sinisterly.

"To hell with that. He blew my head off, I want his heart!" Diabolus shouted in anger.

"And you'll get it but not now. Why don't you send one of your servants with Cinder to Vale while you regain yourself. I need a countess in Atlas for a very special... encore party. The world is gonna see the curse return in all it's horrors for the world to witness." _melaS_ said calming Diabolus down.

"... very well I'll send my best servants... but let make this very clear _melaS_ , Dismas is mine and mine alone. You touch a hair off his head then this partnership is over." Diabolus threatened.

"May I remind you that I have the ability to control the Grimm to a certain degree and watch your tone, I can squish you like the bug you are." _melaS_ counter threatened as she walked away. "Oh and please stop calling me _melaS_ , that's so last century. It's Salem now my dear Countess."

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here**

 **Let's answer some comments shall we.**

 **Starwarlord: congratulations on being the first to vote and also thanks for your support in the story. Now about the story moving on it's purposely gonna be a slow one with characters from the RWBY universe figuring it out slowly so by voting for option two you more or less vote to have a few characters finally figuring out their origins, but remain quiet about it. (but only a select group, not all. Trust me the slow burn is going to be worth the wait.) and don't worry about the crimson court. Just like Salem's group they are gonna try to remain in the shadows well till they show themselves live at a seartain rich family "charity" event broadcast live for the whole world to see. (I think everyone is gonna enjoy it once I get around to that chapter.)**

 **Thanks for writing StarwarLord**

 **Beard boy: Heh yea it is but it won't compare to the time [SPOILER] becomes stalwart. It's gonna blow your mind especially after dropping a mega bomb before it (don't know if it's on the same chapter or not it's really far ahead like around the ending.) also nice beard dude.**

 **Thanks for writing Beard boy**

 **Guest: ok your the second voter.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest.**

 **The collector: ... um should I be afraid that you want these characters in so you can... collect their heads like the Highwayman, Vestal, and the Man at arms?... (Phssss heh heh heh, sorry I had to make that joke considering you username is the same as that yellow jacket mini boss in the game ha ha ha.) Now then in all seriousness you want me to add Amber to the story, well unfortunately that's a no go considering I'm following the plot of RWBY so sorry, but considering that Vernal is part of Ravens tribal group then it can be done. Since the tribe is gonna have to deal with the cultists and fungi zombies. (Also considering that you didn't vote but asked for the Baldwin tribal I'm going to presume you voted for option three.) now for Neo affiliation with Dismas I actually have some plans involving him have his past turned against him and {SPOILERS}. Y'all see how this works in the next chapter. As for Reese sorry gonna need to do some more work before fitting her in. Thanks for loving my work.**

 **Thanks for (not stealing my head) writing The collector.**

 **Carre: 1. What are talking about? The madness didn't began... IT IS ALREADY HAPPENING! (Heh heh sorry also had to do that.) Thanks for liking the last chapter, it's was pretty dear to me because it was my first 1M word chapter so I have a new recorded to beat and my first 1M.**

 **2\. Now for relationship thanks for agreeing about the VelvetxJ relationship and the big brother relationship with Ruby and Dismas. (Can't really say the same for Yang, I would think as them as a separated twin relationship going on. Different personalities but do take care of the young sibling.) Now about you request for a Yuri and Yao how about I do you one better. Kind of a spoiler (not really eh I'll live with it) but not only am I going to have a gay (both male and female) relationship in this story but also a pansexuality as well. (Meaning they don't care what gender a person is) now I already have a lesbian in the group due to R.T.S (Rape. Trauma. Syndrome... interesting phycology subject but morally black for obvious reasons.) so having a gay guy in the story I'm gonna work around but I do have maybe two possible people who can be gay. And the passexual is obviously Boudica but still yay two down one to go.**

 **2 1/2. You mean White Rose ship... kinda have some plans but not sure if I should involve it depending on how the ending goes (Again everything WILL CHANGE and not for the better.)**

 **3\. Oh they will be (I suggest you pull up research on Arabian history cause I know I have to. Also fun note Bigby is short big bad wolf, like in the Fable town comic.)**

 **4\. Yep the posing question is how to turn a popular noble game into a sadist torture puzzle. (You'll eventually see why) thanks for voting.**

 **5\. Well I can cause it ain't really gonna effect the story. If I started this story a few years back then I would have said cause he's a freaking bad ass or that he was my favorite. But now I actually choose him because of an Achievement you can get in the game. The achievement is called "On The Old Road We Found Redemption" you can only unlock it by keeping both Reynauld and Dismas alive till the end. So that's the reason why he's a hero who ended up side tracking from the olde road, and all these backstories are mostly left to the imagination of the readers so he seems like one of the best choices. (plus he's still my favorite cause he's is a bad ass)**

 **6\. Thanks again for your support. Also how many thumbs do you even have?**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **Alright so so far we have 4 votes. 3 for the second plot and 1 (presumed) vote for plot three. Now the vote is still going on so I'm gonna copy and paste the options at the bottom till I'm done with Blake's reveal sequence. Also unlike the last chapter I'm just gonna stick with the normal way and undo the lines in the My next chapter fix. Right so I just realized that I have made a mistake in the timeline. Apparently this takes place over a few months and this was at least three months after Jaune fights with his bully's. Eh at this point It doesn't really matter. Now knowing the timeline better (original I thought the timeline was shorter) I can add more chapters to the story with even more madness! So other then the nod off to RVB I also gave a hint to the main antagonists of the DD group, question is should it become an unstable alliance with Salem before branching off on its own or will they work well together. I do know what's going to happen in the end it's just that this question will only slightly change the ending but not by much. Also little fun fact, earlier on Dismas called Penny mate and not cause he secretly wanted to be pirate (not cannon or in the story just making a joke... that may be added for shits and giggles) but rather mate is British slang for pal, buddy, friend. Also turns out the bees knees is also a British quote... just something neat to note. Now then please do Fav and Fol the story and leave a comment.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**

 **1\. A few ships of the coast of Menagerie have appeared destroyed or missing with the surviving sailors aboard them telling story's of horrific watery creatures causing Ozpin to send team damage and the other team (name coming soon) to the Faunus island. (Has a side plot were Dismas brings a letter from Blake to her parents and Bigby feeling normal and the monster being one of the cove monsters either siren or the drowned crew.)**

 **2\. An Atlas warship discovered an abandoned stolen White Fang airship and sends a team of soldiers onboard only for something sinister to capture them including specialists Schnee. As a favor Ozpin sends DPBS and other team to airship. (Has a plot line that involves the Baron from the crimson court torturing Winter nearly to death and as a side plot Team RWBY and JNPR are trying to discover who Dismas and his friends are.)**

 **3\. People are disappearing in Mistral and nature herself has become twisted and corrupted. Leonardo Lionheart asked Ozpin for help and Ozpin sends team damage and the other team over with the aide of Sun. (Sun will be working with the group and their will be a brief moment when Raven, Yang's mom joins the team against the cannibal hag boss, side story will be about Ruby wanting to idealizing Dismas and [Blank] trying to prevent her because of his past.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon**

 **There is no truth**

 **Sure enough to justify**

 **Persecution**

 **John Milton**

 **3rd POV**

 **Somewhere in Vale at night**

Bigby and Amani walked the streets of downtown Vale. For the two veterans it's has been a rollercoaster of emotions. They had arrived at the outer edge of Vale and to their surprise it was mounted with weapons that they have never seen before, but they quickly knew that these defences were only aimed to killing the beast outside the walls because neither the Grimm or the weapons attacked them. They soon found a way in, for Amani she simply snuck past the guards like a twisting sand serpent. Bigby on the other hand took the scenic view and scaled the wall thanks to his mutation. Once they rendezvous on the other side of the wall they were surprised to not only see a sprawling and lively city but that it was filled with people even though it was night time. They noticed how the people walked on the side of the road while strange contraption moved through the middle. The citizens gave the two a strange look but not the kind that Bigby was used to, instead of disgust or anger it was horror and empathy. They soon arrived near Vale Park to see officers patrolling the park while construction crew slowly poured an acidic chemical into the sewer to hopefully rid any traces of the monster before sealing up the breach. After a few hours of walking the street they discovered a bench near the docks and took a moment to compare what they saw.

"By the sands of the dunes, this city is massive. I have been to Jerusalem and Yatrib but this city is massive compared to those two." Amani commented.

"I have never seen a city or at least from the inside, I have to admit seeing people interact with one another and not caring for the dangers outside, puts me at ease." Bigby remarked as he pulled up the cloak over himself.

"Though that may be true, every city has it's own flavor of dangerous." Amani said changing the perspective of the conversation. "There could be slavers or warring religions and unlike road bandits, thieves have more places to call home."

"I see. Well we shall deal with them accordingly for what ever conflict we find in this estranged city we find ourselves in." Bigby answered. Just as he gave an answer a loud crash and screaming could be heard down the docks. Both of them turned to see civilians running away in a panic. So with a quick glance at each other followed by a nod before they ran down the docks to see what has happened. Once they turn the corner they saw a group of figures with strange animal like traits passing a few suit cases to each other before tossing it onto a boat. The rest were either scarring off the civilians or holding them hostage.

"I presume that saving them is the most appropriate response in the case?" Amani asked Bigby who rolled his eyes.

"Yes though I don't wish to transform in front of all these civilians." Bigby commented. "Though, I will if it means saving them."

"Well they do seem to be carry themselves like trained grunts, for us this should be easy." Amani said with confidence as she slithered into the dark leaving Bigby as the distraction.

With the White Fang everything was going according to plan. The only hiccup was that the old fool who ran the shop managed to pull the silent alarm and alert the police. Luckily they came prepared and took hostages. Now that they had hostages as a deterrent for the police they had to work fast. As they loaded the speed boat the hostages began to plea for their lives and this didn't sit well for one of the members.

"P-Please, let my family go." A hostage pleaded as his wife and child held each other in fear.

"Shut the fuck up human filth!" A WF member sneered as he backhanded the man. "It's people like you who pleads for your family safety but what about our families!? Unlike yours they are shot down no matter how many times we pleaded for them!"

"Hey M we're after the supplies not the scum. Stop hurting the hostage we need them to be alive and conscious when the VPD arrives!" Another White Fang member grunted.

"Fuck that, these humans don't deserve the mercy as our bullet shields. We should do what Adam does, kill every human at every opportunity!" With that said the WF member stomped on over to the wife and tore her child away as she wailed but was unable to do anything as another member held her down.

"Michelle, What the fuck are you doing! We signed up to fight against the people who oppress us not fucking slaughter strangers children!" The other WF member shouted in disgust.

"Fuck You Todd! This is the only way to deal with them, we have to cut them off from the roots. When we get back Adam will agree with me that these fucks have to die, starting with their children!" The WF member shouted over the pleading parents who were now wailing and crying to get over to their child.

"Let this be a message to you human fucks, Faunas kind is superior then you and you are mere sheep to us. Now and then we must cull the herd starting with your youngest!" The WF member pulled out a sword and about to run him through when his hand hold the blade was smacked excruciatingly hard by a strange looking set of chains.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." A stranger said revealing himself to their surprise to be a raggedy human who was bound in strange chains and with horrific scars covering his body, most noticeable the branded A. "Stealing, I can let go but should you harm that child or anyone here, then I'm afraid I'll have to take drastic measures."

The White Fang didn't know what to say, by all standers it looked like a hobo's child had just challenged a group of armed terrorist to a fight. This left them completely dumbfounded as well as the hostages.

"... oh my Oum... you have to be the ugliest human alive! Phsss heh heh haaaaa!" The WF that got chained whip laughed as he dropped the kid and pulled out a knife.

"Please, don't make me angry... You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." Bigby said calmly as he got into a battle stance.

"Well you shouldn't have pissed me off. You know what, I'm gonna skin you alive in front of all these people to show the world what happened to hero's like yourself!" The WF member shouted as he ran over with a blade drawn.

"I'm not a hero..." Bigby said calmly as the WF jumps forward with the blade ready to pierce Bigby heart. At the last moment however Bigby's arm transformed and grabbed him by the throat to everyone's surprise and horror. The boys arm was now muscular and huge with a red skin tone, the hand now was a terrifying claw with dagger pointed nails. The WF member was dangling off the ground and felt like he was being strangled so he quickly stabs the knife into Bigby's arm only for the blade to break in two.

"...I'm a monster." Bigby finish as his face starts to transform slightly as he brought the now terrified WF member to the ground before vomiting a very acidic acid onto him. Bigby let go of him returning to his human form. The WF screamed in pain as the vomit melted his clothes off or to his skin all the while his body starts to melt into a fleshy sludge like a body in a hydrofluoric acid bathtub. The White Fang were completely stunned by what they saw, a human who for a moment transformed into an Actually monster, this however gave the hostages a chance to flee and they did. However one of the WF members broke from her paralysed trance and noticed the hostages were fleeing.

"Hey get back here!" She shouted as she raised a pistol towards the mother who was running away with a now intrigued child from before. Before she managed to shoot her hand was cut off by a spearhead blade. The WF broke from their paralysed state and turned to see a girl with only one hand dance around their coconspirator before impaling her through the mouth with her spear then pulling it out with grace tossing the blood on her blade aside.

"Oh don't say that Bigby, unlike the other monster's in human form, your the most civilized of them all." Amani commented as she took her battle stance.

"Oh for the love of... we got Huntsman on us, kill them now!" One of the White Fang member shouted rallying the rest to attack.

Majority of the group went after Bigby while a few fought Amani. With Bigby he quickly wrapped the chains around his hand making a makeshift brass knuckles. He let his shrouded fall from his back as he charged forward. He first ducked under a swing by one of the guards before bringing up his chain wrapped fist into an other attackers face sending him flying back and off the docks. One of the White Fang members brought down a sword just for Bigby to catch it and grew horns before he Billie goated him into the air.

Meanwhile with Amani, she was dancing like a snake evading the strikes of her attackers by moving about with acrobatic skills that she learned in her dancing days. When her attackers began to tire themselves out she would take the advantage and would quickly and ruthlessly bashed her shield into an attacker or twirl her spear around slashing at the WF's jugulars and other important arteries. As the bodies of the White Fang start to pile up, the sound of blaring sirens could be heard coming in closer. Realizing that this was a lost cause the remaining White Fang lieutenant quickly fled to their speed boat while the rest fell quickly to the two who had the fighting prowess of a trained huntsman.

Amani has just finished off the last of her attackers by knocking him off his feet before bashing him in the head with her shield when she notice the boat was departing with all the loot inside. Knowing full well she that these people will continue their attacks she quickly removed the green bandage from her hand and rubbed it on her skin getting as much of her trace all over it.

"Bigby!" Amani shouted getting Bigby's attention as he just head butted the last WF thug. Amani then quickly tossed him the green bandage now covered in her sent. "Find me as soon as you can! These villains need to be stopped before anyone else gets hurt!"

As she said that she quickly ran over to the edge of the docks she used her spear and successfully managed to stab its blade into the back allowing her to climb onboard unnoticed.

"Amani Wait!" Bigby shouted out but it was already to late the boat was gone. "(Sigh) why is she always like this... huh I guess this is what the others would call "friends with weird hobbies"."

Bigby grabbed ahold of the green cloth and gave it a few whiff's from it before his eyes turn cat like predator and he walked through the alleyway grabbing ahold of his shroud and leaving the defeated WF members on the ground for the police... or what was left of them.

 **Back at RWBY's Dorm.**

Things haven't calmed down at all. After returning Boudica to JNPR's Room the argument between Weiss and Blake has gotten worst. So far they have been arguing for hours with no end in sight of stopping.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Weiss shouted back at Blake.

"That IS the problem!" Blake countered.

"You do realize that your defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you! The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss argued.

"There is no such thing as "pure evil"! Why do you think they hate humanity so much! It's because of people like Cardin, people like YOU that force the White Fang to take Drastic measures!" Blake argued back.

While the two were arguing weather the WF are complete scumbags or desperate Faunus who were misguided. The rest of the group watched, except for Audrey who was currently out of the room.

"Should we um... intervene?" Ruby whispered nervously to Dismas who was leaning against the wall next to the desk with Paracsus using it as she was doing some work on what she had witnessed the monkey Faunus had done at the docks earlier today.

"I rather not get into the crossfire." Dismas replied as he payed close attention to the argument.

"Don't worry Ruby, eventually they'll either find common ground and stop arguing or leave each other to which then we intervene after they calm down." Paracsus answered as she drew more medical sketches of the monkey Faunus and her theories on his anatomy.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Yang asked.

"Well as long as they don't draw their weapons or go to far then by all means it's fine, they are homosapiens this is normal for our species to butt heads with one another." Paracsus answered as she got back to work.

"I'm a VICTOM!" Weiss yelled getting the room to go quiet. She gave a short sigh before turning to the open window.

"It's because they've been at war with my family for years. As in actual bloodshed. My Great, Great, Great, Grandfathers company has a target painted across it's back for as long as I could remember, and ever since I was a child I watched as family friends disappeared, board members executed, entire train cars of Dust... stolen. And everyday, my father would come home furious, and that made a very difficult childhood." Weiss said as she slowly banged her fist against the table.

Ruby felt horrible for what she heard and walked over to her and slowly but cautiously placed her hand on Weiss shoulder. "Weiss I..."

"Noooo!" Weiss snapped as she swatted Ruby's hand away and turns to Blake. "You know why I despise White Fang! It's because they are a bunch of liars, thieves, and murders!"

The whole room went silent after Weiss outburst. During Weiss rant Blake anger started to build up while Dismas felt like this conversation has reached it's tipping point and decides to intervene.

"(Sigh) Look Weiss, Blake I think this conversation has reached its limit. You both have valid points about the White Fang but at the end of the day if you two keep this up, the team is gonna rip itself apart." Dismas said as he tried to intervene.

"So what are you suggesting, that we agree to disagree?! I'm sorry but no! The White Fang are nothing more then a group of lying, thieving, murders!" Weiss shouted in anger. "There is nothing you can say that will redeem them."

"I agree, we both can't let this go, and for Oum sake Dismas! You of all people should agree with me, you have stolen, lied and even have your own families blood on your hands, and your not even a Faunas and yet she describes you as the perfect ideal White Fang member! Do you know what's that like when we are constantly berated just by our looks, and heritage. No, you don't and at sometime in our life's we just get tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouts in anger. After a few seconds of huffing in rage, her expression slowly turned to horror realizing that she had just revealed hers and Dismas past for the whole group to hear.

"Wait, what are you talking about? Blake... Dis?" Yang asked as she looked at Blake with a worried look on her face.

"I... I, d-didn't..." Blake murmured as she stares into the peering eyes of everyone present, yet she felt the most of the guilt when her eyes met Dismas and with one quick glance she bolted out the door.

"Blake wait!" Dismas called out but was too late she was already down the hall and out the door. Dismas then slammed his fist against the door frame and curses under his breath. "...God damn it, god damn it!"

"Wait... What just happened?" Paracsus asked as she pulled herself back from her studies and removed a pair of headphones to see the room was now eerily quiet.

"Blake revealed who she was, along with my past." Dismas said rolling his eyes in frustration as he walked over to the closest and pulled out his jacket.

"Wait what was that part about your family's blood on your hands?" Yang asked with concern as she stops him from leaving.

"... Yang now is not the time, to talk about my past mistakes, but right now I am needed elsewhere." Dismas said bluntly as he pushed Yang's arm out of the way and headed down to the door.

"No I believe now is the best time to tell us why a murderer is allowed on campus grounds?" Weiss asked as she stepped forward grabbing Dismas by the shoulder. He quickly swatted it away and gave her a stare that would send a shiver down a Grimm's spine.

"This is why I hate you heiress and nobles, you act all high and fucking mighty like you are the embodiment of perfection, but you know what Weiss... at the end of the day you are just another wanker who has to deal with the same bullshit like the rest of us. So would you kindly go FUCK YOUR SELF YOU BRATTY TWAT!" Dismas yelled before leaving the rest of team RWBY dumbfounded as he stomped out the door.

Outside in the hall everyone could hear Nora outside in the hall. "Oh hi mr Highwayman thief, I think Pyrrha is loo..."

"Not now Nora!" Dismas shouted as he carried on. Soon Nora walked over to her room to see everyone looking completely in shock or just worried.

"... um did something happened?" Nora asked quietly as she got no response.

 **Dismas POV**

I honestly didn't know what to feel at this point. Anger, remorse, distrust, pity. Blake just revealed my secret and hers in a fit of rage, on one hand she wasn't thinking straight and I couldn't really blame her for that. On the other hand, she let her emotions get the best of her and to that end she revealed something that only a complete twit would say. So whether I should smack her up the head for her stupidity, or hug her in solace for her outburst. (Sigh) goddamn it all to hell. As I ran down outside I can see her running towards the courtyard with the statue of the heroes of old.

She starting to move much slower then earlier. One good thing about her being sad I guess. After a lengthy chase I found her crying beneath the statue with her bow removed and her Faunus ears exposed. I slowly approached her but she noticed me almost immediately.

"(Sob) what do you want! (Sob)" Blake asked as she sobbed.

"To calm you down, before you do something even more stupid then what you already did." I answered honestly as I approached her.

"Well I think we're past that, at this point. So just do us both a favor and just get it over with, I deserve it." Blake said calming down a bit while turning to meet my gaze with tear stained eyes.

I stared into her eyes with disappointment all over my face, but still even though she just revealed my secret, I couldn't bring myself to be angry with her. So with a heavy sigh I walked over and she closed her eyes waiting for me to do something. So I wrapped my arms around her.

Blake was completely caught off guard by this, she probably presumed that I was gonna hit her. Probably would if we were strangers but no I just gave her a hug. "W-Wha, What are you doi..."

"Ssssshhhhhh, just let it out. You just had a horrible day so just let it out." I said as I continued to hug her. Eventually she hugged me back and started to cry once more. I just simply let her cry on my shoulder for a few minutes until she had to calmed down, to the point that I can talk with her.

"Dismas, I'm so sorry, we were just yelling and I just couldn't... take it anymore." Blake said as she sat down on the edge of the statue.

"Yea, I know I was there." I said as I sat down next to her.

"So why are you here talking with me. Shouldn't you be explaining my secret to your friends?" Blake asked.

"I'm pretty sure you already did that part on your own." I replied with some dry wit.

"Heh yea, guess I did." She said with a guilty chuckle. We then sat their for a moment as we looked up into the sky thinking what the he'll should we do next.

"... so now what?" Blake asked.

"Well the way you talk about the White Fang sounds more from personal experience then common knowledge. I guess you should start by telling me about your involvement with them." I said with a stern look on my face.

"... seems only fair, but can we do it off campus, I rather not have my confession recorded." Blake said.

"Sure, just tell me where you want to..." before I could finish my sentence I heard the sound of something or more acutely someone climbing the statue and eavesdropping on us. I looked over at Blake who also seemed to notice our third party member. We turned around to see the same Faunus from before sitting on top of the statue.

"Am I in the middle of something, cause I just couldn't resist seeing you with out your bow." He said atop the statue before leaping off it.

Now I'm even more conflicted, should I shoot him cause he was eavesdropping or because he stole my wallet.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

 **Right answers first.**

 **From the collector: Yea she does deserve better... hopefully we aren't talking about your collection. Right now what ship are you talking abo... Wait are you talking about Dis and Ruby or Blake? Phssss heh heh oh god you wish. Well if you want to know Dis is currently in a dingy not a ship. Ruby doesn't find him attractive more like she sees him as a hero or her role model. Blake see's her as a human who had done simmilar things that she had done so she is basically the only person she knows who she can relate to. Now about your shipping ideas I do want to hear about them. I don't plan on shipping Dismas so it will be interesting to see your spin on it. Now about your list sorry to say that most I can't give... in good condition, I will say that most are going to die at least once (some will die twice... that's a thing now) now about the request of neon and trumpet dude (Flynt) I was thinking of a jam session with J on that note. So yes I'll try and add them but you are gonna have to wait a bit. Also since I have you on the line was I right to presume you wanted options 3 or would you rather revote. Now about your other question, like I said before the story will follow up to the end of season three but by the end everything WILL change and not necessarily for the better. Some characters will survive, other will die and the world will be thrown into chaos but their will be a light in this darkness of madness and destruction. That's all I'm gonna say about the subject. Also before you leave, your request of having you in... if I get rid of you, who is gonna comment on this story with a burning skull when you finally lose your head's?**

 **Thanks for commenting The collector**

 **Alright short chapter now we are getting back on schedule with the regular 4K chapters. So we have Bigby and Amani inside the walls, Blake just revealed who she is along with Dismas, and now someone had stolen Ruby's sleeping knife and replaced it with a stuffed Collector Chibi plush... oh wait that last part didn't happened. I digress though, now what do you think will happen when word of a monster man spreads throughout Vale. Or better yet meets team RWBY.**

 **Now again I thank you all for reading the story, please leave a comment below and Fav and Fol the story this is Wombag1786 signing off.**

 **1\. A few ships of the coast of Menagerie have appeared destroyed or missing with the surviving sailors aboard them telling story's of horrific watery creatures causing Ozpin to send team damage and the other team (name coming soon) to the Faunus island. (Has a side plot were Dismas brings a letter from Blake to her parents and Bigby feeling normal and the monster being one of the cove monsters either siren or the drowned crew.)**

 **2\. An Atlas warship discovered an abandoned stolen White Fang airship and sends a team of soldiers onboard only for something sinister to capture them including specialists Schnee. As a favor Ozpin sends DPBS and other team to airship. (Has a plot line that involves the Baron from the crimson court torturing Winter nearly to death and as a side plot Team RWBY and JNPR are trying to discover who Dismas and his friends are.)**

 **3\. People are disappearing in Mistral and nature herself has become twisted and corrupted. Leonardo Lionheart asked Ozpin for help and Ozpin sends team damage and the other team over with the aide of Sun. (Sun will be working with the group and their will be a brief moment when Raven, Yang's mom joins the team against the cannibal hag boss, side story will be about Ruby wanting to idealizing Dismas and [Blank] trying to prevent her because of his past.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey so before you guys read the story I just realized that I forgot to place Amani and Bigby equipment and weapons in the last few chapters so before you start to read the story it's right here.**

 **Bigby has the damnations gift and hell forged chains. He also has a shameful shroud and osmond chains. He is also from German due to the fact the abomination is based off werewolf's and lycans have Germanic origins.**

 **Amani wields The Adders Fang and wears a armored Bedlah. She has an obsidian knife, and a dancers footwear. She is from Arabia because she was formally a Alraqs Alsharqiu (belly dancer) before she disfigured herself.**

 **I don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon**

 **No matter how far wrong you've gone**

 **You can always turn around**

 **Unknown**

 **The next morning in RWBY's dorm**

 **3rd POV**

Ruby was sleeping soundly but began to twitch a bit til she finally woke up. She looks over to see that Blake wasn't in her bed nor Dismas. With a heavy sigh she raises her head but to her surprise she felt crooked and that's when she realized that she wasn't in her bed but rather on the floor wrapped in a blanket. She also noticed her right hand was stuck under something but couldn't figure it out cause her hand wad completely numb.

"What the heck?" Ruby muttered to herself before the door opened with Audrey entering in a white sleeping gown with her hair down and a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Oh _bein matin_ Ruby." Audrey greeted as she sat down on Weiss' empty bed.

"Um does that mean good morning or something?" Ruby asked.

"Oh silly me, why yes it does mean good morning, and speaking of mornings how well did you sleep?" Audrey asked as she crossed her legs.

"Well no bad dreams but did I fell out of bed or something?" Ruby asked as she stretched her sore neck.

"Why yes indeed, right after pulling a knife on your partner in the middle of the night." Audrey explained as she unfolded her legs and grab the blanket covering Rub, tugging it off revealing that Weiss was underneath Ruby with a stuffed Ursa plushie as a pillow as Ruby's right hand was wrapped around her neck with a knife pressed against her throat.

"Oh my Oum." Ruby mutters as she carefully removed the knife from her hand trying hard not to wake Weiss. "What happened last night?"

Audrey paused and thought back to last night. "WWWWWeeeeellllll..."

 ** _Flashback_**

 _A few hours after Dismas and Blake left the remaining members of team RWBY, Paracsus, and later on Audrey started to fall asleep, or at least that's what it looked like to a worried Ruby. After she fell asleep Weiss and Yang quickly snuck out from their beds and tried to replace the knife with the Chibi plush doll._

 _"Ok you'll grab the knife and I'll place the plushie under her arm." Yang whispered as she gave Weiss a boost up to Ruby's bed._

 _Weiss grumbles why she has to it instead of Yang but focused at the task at hand. At first she reached down to her arm to remove the knife but then Ruby rolled over causing Weiss to move in closer. She did manage to grab the hilt of the blade but it was locked in place by the sheath safety string. Grumbling about her luck she failed to notice that her leg was placing to much pressure on the mattress causing Ruby to slowly back up into her. After trying a few times she finally managed to undo the safety strap but she leant in one more time causing Ruby to touch her leg and that caused Ruby to react unconsciously. Her hand quickly grabbed the knife before wrapping around the surprised Weiss' neck who fell off the bed, as she fell she reached out to grab something to stop her fall but grabbed the blanket and the two fell to the ground._

 _"Holy schneet! Weiss you ok?" Yang asked as she pulled the blanket off to see to her surprise, that Ruby wasn't just holding a knife to her throat but she was cuddling with Weiss arm in the most adorable way possible. She didn't know whether to be adored by this or to be very afraid for her friends safety._

 _"Ugh can you guys keep it down, tomorrow some of us have to take the entrance exam." Audrey complained as she removes a Coco scented sleeping mask that she... borrowed._

 _"Um sorry about waking you but can't you see that I'm in mortal danger." Weiss hissed as she tried very hard not to move. Audrey rolled her eyes before taking a better look at Weiss predicament. Once she notice the Plushie in Yang's hand she realized what the two try to do and began to give a low chuckle._

 _"What's so funny?" Weiss hissed in anger._

 _"Heh heh well this should teach you that stealing is wrong, Phssss heh heh." Audrey said in her best impression of Weiss. Yang couldn't help herself and started to snicker before breaking out into a muffled fit of laughter._

 _"Oh for the love of Oum, shut up and help me." Weiss hissed._

 _"Phss alright, alright. I know what to do." Audrey said as she got out of her sleeping bag and walked over to Weiss and Yang. She took the plushie from Yang before she knelt down next to Weiss. She then carefully inserted the plushie behind her head._

 _"How is this suppose to help?" Weiss whispered._

 _"Oh it doesn't. Their is absolutely no way to help you with out Dismas, so you are gonna have to tough it out til morning. Think of this as your punishment for not being very lady like to your friends." Audrey said with a smirk as she walked back over to her bedroll all the while Weiss began to curse under her breath._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"Huh ok, that explained a bit." Ruby said she finally freed herself from Weiss.

"Yes I do believe this is quite informative, now if you excuse me I have to get dressed." Audrey said as she made her way to the bathroom with her clothes neatly folded and tucked under her arm.

"Wait!" Ruby called out getting Audrey to stop. "Is it true, that Dismas killed his family?"

Audrey didn't really know what to say, she took a full minute to decide what to say. "Well I believe it's better for him to explain it himself."

"Oh... I see." Ruby said as she held her head down in despair. Audrey seeing this let out a small sigh before walking over and knelt down to Ruby's level.

"Look Ruby. He never hid the fact that he was a criminal, but what he did that night still haunts him. He won't hide what he has done, actually to be all honest when you do ask he will tell you the complete truth." Audrey explains causing Ruby to perk up a bit. "Currently he is looking for redemption and Ozpin saw that. That's why he's here or why he traveled to that _atrocious_ manner. He's still grouchy old Dismas no matter what, so don't worry about him."

"Yea I guess I shouldn't judge him. He's still Dis... wait, but what about Blake. Do you think she will come back." Ruby asked as she turned to look at the empty bed.

"Heh if I know Dis, he's probably convinced her to come back and will walk through those doors at any moment now." Audrey said with confidence.

 **Two days later in Vale**

Dismas was currently taking a sip from his tea. As he slowly placed down his cup he looked over to his right. Sitting next to him was the same monkey Faunus from before taking a sip from his tea cup with his tail. After that night, the Faunus introduced himself as Sun, a student of Mistral academy and he was in town to scope out the competition before his team got here, he happened to notice Blake crying by the statue and went investigate to see a human trying to comfort a Faunas. After introducing and returning Dismas' wallet (at gun point) he followed them both to town and has been basically been at their side ever since.

He looked over at Dismas and gave a shit eating grin as he placed down the cup. Dismas just rolled his eyes and looked over to his left to see Blake, for the past two days she had been eerily quiet. This did not sit well with Dismas but non the less he let her remain quiet.

"So you want to know about me?" Blake asked as she looked up towards Sun.

"Finally she speaks." Sun said enthusiastic. "Seriously, nearly two days you two only have given me nothing but small talk and weird looks.

Blake looked up and gave a scowl while Dismas just place one of his hands on his holster.

"See my point was made. What are you two anyways, long distance to cousins or something?" Sun asked sarcastically to get rolling eyes as a response.

"(Sigh) He's right though Blake. I believe you owe us an explanation. Take your time, Blake. The world isn't watching you." Dismas said as he leant back into his chair with his arms crossed.

"... Sun, Dismas. What do you two know about the White Fang?" Blake asked as she looked down at her cup.

"From what I gather, a bunch of Faunus Protesters who turn to using violent tactics to get their way." Dismas said as he took a sip from his tea.

"Of course I know who they are. What Faunus on this planet haven't heard about them. Stupid holier-than-thou creeps who use force to get what they want. A bunch of freaks if you asked me." Sun said as he took a sip from his cup.

"I am... was, a member of the White Fang." Blake said causing Dismas to choke for a second while Sun spat out his tea.

"Wait a minute, YOU were a part of the White Fang?!" Sun asked completely baffled.

That's right. I was a member for most of my life actually. You could almost say I was born into it. Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be the symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. and I actually thought we were making a difference... but I was just a youthful optimist..." Blake explained with a slight hint of pride.

"But let me guess, the process of peaceful revolution just wasn't cutting it?" Dismas asked as he took another sip from his cup.

"Yes no matter what we did, humans still hated us. That's when things change. About five years ago, our leader stepped down and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was? It was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear. So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. And instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little, black bow." Blake finished as she stared into her reflection of her cup.

"I see... so have you told your friends about you yet?" Sun asked.

"No, aside from Dismas who basically has more weight on his conscience then me." Blake said looking up to Dismas.

"Really, What he do that was worst then what the White Fang hasn't done?" Sun asked rhetorically.

"Eh, theft, grand theft, armed robbery, assault, a few dozen murders including my family by accident. Oh and loitering." Dismas responded causally as he took a small swig from his tea cup.

"... Jeez and here I thought Blake had a horrible childhood." Sun commented uncomfortably.

 **Elsewhere in vale**

"BBBBlllllaaakkkkkeeee!" Ruby shouted out with her cupped around her mouth as a makeshift megaphone. "BBBBBBllllllaaaaaakkkkkkkeeeee!"

"BBBBBBBBBBlllllllllllaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkeeeeee!" Yang shouted out as well.

Goddamn it, DISMAS, DISMAS, Hey DISMAS!" Paracsus shouted out only sounding more annoyed then worried.

It's been two days now. Currently with the rest of team RWBY, and Paracsus were now out searching in Vale for Blake and Dismas. During the two day wait Ruby didn't bother learning about Dismas past crimes while Yang only wanted reassurance that from Paracsus that Dismas was safe around Ruby. Weiss on the other hand basically interrogated the rest of the team DPBS along with Tardif and Audrey yesterday. So far Paracsus and Tardif just ignored her with the occasional middle finger tossed in when she started to get to annoy them. Audrey and Boudica just simply stated that he is a good man who made horrible choices, and if that if she really wanted to know then just simply asked Dismas. When Weiss felt like that was inadequate information she showed her Schnee charm before being pinned to the wall like a upside down poster. As for Jay... she stayed away from him because even if he was around to begin with he is not the most sane of minds. So later that night she attempted to threaten them by reporting that Dismas was supposedly wanted for murder to Ozpin himself. This threat of course fell on dead ears... or more acutely caused the DD group to laugh at her threat. When they finally calmed down that's when Paracsus explains that was the reason why Ozpin invited him. This in turn gave Weiss another reason to join Ruby, Yang, and Paracsus on their search for the missing friends.

"Weiss your not helping." Yang said with disappointment in her tone.

"Oh, you know who might be able to help. The police." Weiss scuffed just to get a disappointed look from everyone.

Ruby groaned as she pinches her nose. "Ugh Weiss."

"It was just an idea." Weiss said in her defence.

"Yeah, a really bad one." Ruby muttered.

"Weiss, I think we should hear Blake's side of the story before we jumped to any conclusions." Yang said sternly.

"Well what about Dismas, he killed his own family." Weiss counter argued only to get a hard slap on the back of her head by Paracsus.

"It wasn't intentional and also that happened three years ago, it still haunts him. So please feel free to open up old wounds, you ignorant brat." Paracsus said firmly and completely disgusted.

Weiss rubbed the back of her head before speaking her mind. "Well regardless of old wound I still want to know about his crimes. Once they tell their side, I believe that I was right about those two."

"And I believe your hair looks wonderful today Weiss." Penny complimented as she walks up from behind them startling everyone.

"Gah Penny! We're did you come from?!" Ruby asked completely startled.

"Hey guys. What are you up to? Penny asked with a polite wave.

Ruby responds with "Uuuuuhhhhh"

"We're looking for our friends, Dismas and Blake." Yang explained with a worried look on her face.

OOOOOOhhhhh, do you mean the Faunus and the criminal?" Penny asked.

"Wait, how did you know about Blake being a Faunas?" Ruby asked

"Yes and also how do you know about Dismas past crimes?" Paracsus asked as she stepped forward.

"Oh yesterday Dismas dropped this from his back pocket." Penny explained as she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. It was a wanted poster of Dismas except the wanted part was ripped off.

"I see..." Paracsus murmured as she took the paper before folding it and storing it in her pocket.

"And about your friend, well she had cat ears." Penny said while making cat ears with her hands.

"What cat ears? She wore... a... bow..." Yang paused as her face slowly turned from confusion to realization of her partner's secret. The group remained silent as a gust of wind blows a tumbleweed with a black Stetson that had seen better day on top moved pass the screen and passed them.

"... She does like tuna a lot..." Ruby murmured.

"So where are they?" Penny asked.

"We unfortunately don't know. Ice brat over there got into an argument with our Feline friend driving her away." Paracsus explained getting a crooked look from Weiss.

"Oh how terrible. Well don't worry Ruby, my friend. I won't rest until we found your teammates!" Penny shouted in glee as she hugged Ruby.

"Uh, that's really nice of you Penny, uh, but we're-we're okay. Really. Right, guys?" Ruby responded before she looked towards her teammates, only for them to vanish. After a few moments of silence the same tumbleweed with the cowboy hat came back by Penny and Ruby.

"It sure is windy today." Penny commented.

 **Else where back with Blake's group**

The three were walking along the sea front. Currently they were trying to decide what to do next.

"So what's the plan now?" Sun asked with his hands behind his head.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed this much dust before." Blake said.

"What if they did? I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there... right?" Sun nervously theorized.

"That could work, but the only way to prove that is to know were they'll strike next." Dismas remarked.

"That is unfortunately true." Blake said agreeing.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a HUGE shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun said.

"How big of a shipment we're talking about?" Dismas asked with a brow raised with interest.

"HUGE. Big Schnee Company freighter." Sun replied as he outstretched his arms.

"Well, if I was out to steal a huge supply of Dust and I had help then that would be a great target." Dismas said agreeing.

 **With Yang, Paracsus, and Weiss**

Yang, Paracsus, and Weiss came out of a store before Yang said, "Thanks anyways!"

"Your help is most appreciate!" Paracsus shouted back.

The Yang coughed and said, "This is hopeless."

"Maybe, But if we keep on searching then we'll eventually find them." Paracsus remarked with a fake enthusiasm in her tone. Weiss didn't say anything and continued to remain quiet til Paracsus asked her, "You really don't care if we find them, do you?"

"Don't be stupid. Of course I do. I'm just more afraid of what Blake would say and what Dismas has done before we met him." Weiss remarks as she walked along and continues, "The innocent never run, guys."

"And who's to say that we are innocent." Paracsus remarked. Causing Yang and Weiss to look at her.

"What do you mean we?" Weiss asked with a suspicious look.

"(Sigh) Look, I have killed in self defence on more then one occasion, Dismas may be a rouge but he isn't the only person of our group that has done wrong." Paracsus explained.

"So if Dismas killed his family... what did you do?" Yang asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing much, just decollated my professors body the day he died... in his own study hall... he couldn't have an open casket funeral." Paracsus explained with a smirk on her face causing both Yang and Weiss to shrivel a bit.

 **With Ruby and Penny**

"So Blake's your friend and Dismas is more then a friend?" Penny asked Ruby as they walked along.

"Wha? No no no, Dismas and I are just friends!" Ruby said blushing like crazy before calming herself down. "He saved my life on multiple occasions. The latest being with that horrible monster living below in the sewers."

"Oh I heard about that. So Dismas was the one to kill the beast?" Penny asked.

"Yea, well sorta. He led the team down there but unlike the team I was with they absolutely crushed it, literally." Ruby said thinking back to the moment she was out of the sewer.

"So he's like your role model?" Penny asked.

"Yea I guess. I remember this one story that Yang would read to me, it was about a knight and a thief fighting hoards of evil protecting a small village. He kinda reminds me of the thief, so it I guess you can say that it's like my hero from my childhood came to life." Ruby explained.

"Ok so what about Blake? She's still your friend, aren't you still mad at her?" Penny asked

"Yes! W-well, I'm not, Weiss is." Ruby asks.

"Is SHE friends with them?" Penny asks.

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now." Ruby replied with a small kick in disappointment.

"But, why?" Penny asks.

"(Sigh) Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was." Ruby said.

Penny gasps, then whispers, "Is she a man?"

"No, no, Penny, she's n- I don't know what she is. She didn't talk to us before she decided to run off. Weiss and her got into a huge argument and when Dismas tried to calm them down Blake accidentally revealed a deep secret about him." Ruby explained.

"Oh dear, was he mad at her as well?" Penny asked.

"Um, I don't really know. He was more mad at Weiss for driving Blake away." Ruby explained.

"Well, I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny said... before the two accidentally walked into someone.

"Oh sorry about..." Ruby completely froze at the sight of the strangers face. He had a horrific brand scar over his face along with sunken and disturbed looking eyes. If anything the boy looked like he went through hell. "oh My Oum."

"Hello, my name is Penny, what's yours stranger?" Penny asked cheerfully.

"Bigby." The boy replied shyly as he stood up before helping the two girls up. Ruby and Penny got a better look and it complete shocked them both. (Mostly Ruby) He he had ripped pants only held up by heavy and bulky rows of chains. He was completely filthy from head to toe and his torso was covered in ugly scars that looked like he had been tortured for years. His only clothes were that of a makeshift shroud covering his malnourished yet sturdy built body.

"Um are you alright?" Ruby asked pulling herself from shock.

"Physically Yes, but I am having troubles finding my friend. We got separated last night and I have been trying to find her ever since." Bigby explained as he adjusted his shroud.

"Oh how sad, we too are looking for Ruby's friend and hero." Penny explained.

"I see, guess the world has similar problems for everyone." Bigby stateed.

"Um what does your friend look like, maybe we might have seen her." Ruby asked.

"Well other then wearing better clothing then me the part about her that stands out the most has to be her missing left hand and snake eye shield." Bigby said.

"Ok, Yea we didn't see her." Ruby said lowering her head in disappointment.

"Don't worry about it little one. It's not your woes to bear." Bigby said placing his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Heh you do know your smaller then me, right?" Ruby chuckled feeling slightly better.

"For now, I tend to get bigger when I need to." Bigby said.

"Well that sounds sensational to change height, if we do see your friend we will let her know you are looking for her." Penny said in a positive tone.

"Thank you dearly, maybe I found friendship in this wretched life." Bigby said.

"Wait, does that mean we're friends?" Penny asked with an excited tone.

"If you want to, though many do despieeeeee..." Bigby couldn't finish his sentence as Penny quickly gave him the death hug of friendship.

"Sensational! I now have three friends! I knew coming to Vale early was the right idea." Penny chimed with glee.

"Guess this is what my friends would call, enthusiastic personality." Bigby grunted.

"Well if course I'm happy. I don't have to many friends. Actually I only have two." Penny commented sadly as she places Bigby down.

"Well guess you can make me your third friend." Bigby said cheering up Penny. "Tell you what, while I'm out looking for my friend, I'll keep an eye out for yours."

"Oh splendid." Penny remarks.

"Thanks a lot Bigby. Maybe we will find them together." Ruby remarks.

"Maybe so, describe them to me so when I see them I can let them know your looking for them." Bigby said.

"Well my first friend is name is Blake, she is wearing a mixture of black and white and she has cat ears, sometimes they are covered by a bow." Ruby explained.

"Ok and the other one?" Bigby asked.

"His name is Dismas and he wears a red scarf..." The moment Penny mentioned Dismas, the world slowed down for Bigby as his small smile turn to a look of disbelief.

"Wait, Dismas? Black short hair, dresses like a thief, carries a strange flintlock and knives,... prefers to be called a Highwayman?" Bigby asked as he approached the two girls with widened eye.

"Um... yea that's spot on." Ruby said kinda creeped out.

"Oh, did you run into him?" Penny asked.

"No, it's just... I thought he was dead..." Bigby said as his eyes started to tear up, not with sadness rather with joy that his friend was alive.

 **Back with Blake's group**

Dismas sneezed quietly as he laid down on container next to a watchful Blake.

"You ok?" Blake asked

"Yah just someone talking about me." Dismas replied as he removed a pipe from his pocket and was about to light it when he thought otherwise.

"Really?" Blake asked only to get a shrug from him. The two remained quiet as they watched the untouched supplies of Dust. Soon Sun returned with a handful of apples.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked.

"Nope." Dismas replies popping the p out of boredom.

"Yeah they offload the containers hours ago. Now there're just sitting there." Blake remarked.

"Cool, so I stole us some food." Sun rsaid holding out one of the apples.

"You mean the one you stole from that old hag that was berating a Faunas or the shop keep with the outrages prices?" Dismas asked smugly.

"Hah hah, I get it, your the badass thief." Sun said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Highwayman, for the last time it's Highwayman. There's a difference." Dismas complained.

"No one knows what a Highwayman is." Sun remarked.

"Road brigand. That's basically a Highwayman, and also do you two always break the law with out a second thought?" Blake asked irritated.

"Hey weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun retorted getting an angry scowl from Blake.

"Too soon, too soon." Dismas commented.

"Heh, Yea, sorry about that." Sun said with a nervous laugh that was interrupted when a Bullhead flew overhead. They landed and out stepped a few White Fang members armed with weapons.

"Oh no." Blake remarks with widened eyes as more start to pour out of the Bullhead.

"... guess that's them isn't?" Dismas asked as he noticed the WF symbol on the back of their uniforms.

"Yea that's them." Blake said sounding ashamed.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked sounding concerned.

"No, I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want it to be right." Blake answered. Dismas placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort but the moment was interrupted when a familiar sounding person steps out of the Bullhead.

"What's the hold up?" Torchwick said as he stepped out of the Bullhead. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, sooo why don't you animals try and pick up the pace!"

"Oh great him again." Dismas muttered in annoyance.

"Wait you met Roman Torchwick?" Sun asked in shock.

"Yah at gun point... surprise he still has a right arm after I shot him." Dismas answered.

"This isn't right. The White Fang never work with humans, especially not one like him." Blake commented as she stands up before doing a backflip off the crate.

"Wait what is she doing?" Sun asked in shock on what she was doing.

"Apparently trying to kill her self for an answer she already knows. Come on, I'll cover Blake from the ground and you cover us from above." Dismas said before climbing down.

Blake had just ran over to one of the containers listening in on the conversation with Torchwick. She waited for a moment before sneaking up behind Torchwick and placing her blade by her throat. "What the-? Oh for f..."

The sound of multiple guns and swords pointing towards Blake holding Torchwick hostage. "Nobody move!"

"Woah take it easy there little lady." Torchwick said as he raised his hands slightly.

Blake quickly looked around, they have her surround, little did she knew a WF member was right behind her. She quickly pulls off her bow revealing her ears before addressing the crowd. "Brothers of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?"

The group looked at each other completely confused on what to do, except for the one behind Blake. He knew what to do if anyone were to get in their way. He quietly approached from behind with a knife drawn, he was about to plunge the knife down when a musket ball hit his arm sending him to the ground in pain. Blake quickly looked to her side to see the Faunus on the ground, crying in complete pain. As he cried out a boot stomps down hard rendering him unconscious.

"I know you want to prove to the Schnee's that Faunus are equals and deserve the respect that everyone has, but if any of these wanna-be cultist attack me. I will either maim or kill in self defence." Dismas said as he loaded another round into his gun.

"Wait, oh it's you." Torchwick said looking at Dismas with hate.

"Hello Torchwick, hows the arm? Still sore?" Dismas asked as he kept the White Fang guards in check.

"Well since you asked, it still feels numb. Gotta hand it to you, for a thief you sure do pack some heat. Oh or should I call you the Highwayman." Torchwick said smugly this caused complete silence among the entire group as a coughing sound and the same cowboy hatted tumble weed passes by.

"I'm sorry, can we get back to the part of stopping you." Blake said getting the situation back on course. "Now why would the White Fang work with someone as vile as you?"

"Oh didn't you get the memo kiddo. The White Fang and I have a joint business venture together." Torchwick explained.

"Tell me what it is or else I'll put an end to your little operation!" Blake threatened as she placed the blade closer to his throat. As she pressed the blade against his throat, three Bullheads appeared out of the sky with Gatling guns attached to the bottom.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation!" Torchwick said with a grin looking up towards two Bullheads. He slowly aimed his cane down to the ground behind him and was about to pull the trigger when one of the Bullhead's began to shake before blood sprays the entire window causing the Bullhead to loose control, and crash into the other but not before a stranger jumped out.

"What the hell?" Torchwick muttered before blasting his cane into the ground sending Blake flying back. Dismas regained his focus and turns to Torchwick who already had his gun pointed straight at him. A flare shot off but Dismas quickly rolled out of the way towards Torchwick. From there the two legendary criminals duelled each other.

Meanwhile with Blake she had finally gotten back up to be attached by more White Fang thugs. She was surrounded but was more experienced so she easily evaded their attacks before countering and disabling them. One attack came running from behind before aiming an assault rifle at her but was distracted when a banana peel hits him in the face. That gave Sun time to jump down onto the thug feet first to the face before rolling in and proceeded to fight with his fist against the WF thugs alongside Blake.

Back with Dismas, he was now on the defensive as Torchwick barely dodged the grape shot but at the cost of his hat. Enraged for his hat, Torchwick managed to push Dismas back but was unable to lay a hit on him but also in vice versa.

"Funny, for a fellow of the yellow hand you seem eager to be fighting against your fellow thieving brethren. Why's that I wonder." Torchwick said mockingly as he interlocked his cane with Dismas' lighting.

"Nah I just hate your stupid hat, besides spending three years with the zealot types does leave an impression on yah." Dismas replied with a strong kick to the gut breaking the lock before rolling out of the way of the flares.

Over with Sun and Blake, they had just defeated the remain White Fang thugs before rushing over to Dismas who was just blown back by a flare. Blake rushed in using her semblance to attack from all sides. Torchwick managed to counter all her attacks with ease before backhanding her allowing Sun to jump in. He first used his weapon in staff mode before splitting it into two and using it in Winchester/nunchucks mode. After firing off a few shots Torchwick found an opening and was about to take it when Blake jumped in and slashed at him sending him flying backwards. Torchwick slowly got off the ground before looking up to see a crane hold cargo of dust. He aimed his cane towards the crane before shooting off a flare causing the shipping container to fall on top of Sun and Blake who quickly dodged. Sun quickly got up to come face to face with Torchwick with his cane gun pointed straight at him.

As he pulled the trigger a spear tip hit the cane causing the flare to barely miss Sun's head. Torchwick looks over to see another girl wearing a strange clothes before he was backlashed by the back end of the spear.

"Ugh, why do I attached the weird ones in this town." Torchwick said as he held his bottom jaw.

"Hey!" A voice from above shouted revealing it to be Ruby with Bigby and Penny standing behind her.

"Why hello Red, wouldn't be a party with out you." Roman said mockingly.

"Ruby are these people your friends." Penny asked.

"Well I know two of them are. The rest we are gonna have to figure out." Bigby said as he wrapped his arm in some chains.

"Penny, Bigby stay back." Ruby said not realizing that Roman had just shot a flare at her. Bigby noticed and quickly got in front of her taking the flare head on. Thanks to his mutation he was alright. Penny saw how Torchwick attacked her friends and moved forward with an angry scowl.

"Thanks Bigby, Wait. Penny don't, it's dangerous" Ruby cried out.

"Don't worry Ruby." Penny said before multiple swords shot out of her back circling her while completely surprising both Ruby and Bigby. "I'm combat ready."

She leapt off the edge of the ledge before her swords shot down slashing at White Fang members who were fighting Dismas.

"Salutations, Dismas. Your friends and I have been looking for you!" Penny chirped as she waved her hands causing the blades to slash at the White Fang.

"Um thanks." Dismas said completely dumbfounded that Penny is controlling so many swords at once.

Soon three more Bullheads appears and began to shoot at them. Dismas, Blake, Sun, and Amani got out of the way while Penny shot two more swords from her back before leaping far behind. Her swords appeared right in front of her before glowing green and a neon green light shot out cutting the three to bits.

"Woah, how is she doing that?" Ruby asked out loud before she noticed that Bigby was gone. "Bigby?"

Back on the ground, the WF tries to salvage the failure by stealing one of the freighters. Penny saw the Bullhead leaving and had two of her swords pierced the ship before slowly walking backwards. While doing well at first the thrusters activated dragging Penny forward. As she struggles, Bigby raced forward and grab ahold of her before walking away from the Bullhead with Penny in hand. As he walked he left behind a unique foot print in the concrete ground. With the combine strength of Bigby and Penny the Bullhead wings soon was torn off causing it to crash into the ground.

Torchwick already knowing that the theft was a failure quickly grabbed a briefcase size container of dust and raced to his escape Bullhead. As he ran up he heard someone call out his name. He turned around to see Dismas pointing his gun towards him before shooting through the briefcase and his hand.

"Agh why! Why are kids getting weirder!?" Roman asked himself in pain as he held his hand as it bled. Soon the Bullhead disappeared leaving everyone to catch their breath.

"They got away." Blake said with a scowl as she looked out at the fading Bullhead's.

"Seems like that." Dismas said with Blake nodding.

"So now that we prove that the White Fang are behind (Multiple "Blake, Dismas!") this, what now?" Dismas said before he and Blake turned around only to be tackled by Ruby, Bigby, and Penny.

"Oh my God, it's so good to see you old friend!" Bigby said crying tears of joy.

"So sensational, all my friends are here!" Penny agreed.

"Please don't leave Blake, team RWBY isn't the same without you!" Ruby cried.

"Hey guys, I think your crushing them." Sun said standing over them.

"I agree. Bigby, we lost him once I don't believe losing him a second time will be any better." Amani said with a smirk under her mask.

The three looked down to see them turn a shade of blue before realizing that they are crushing them. With a quick chuckle they got off them.

 **Hours pass**

The police arrived along with ambulances. Those who weren't killed were arrested and taken away. Those who did die, were shipped off to the morgue. Leaving the seven to contemplate what to do next.

"So just when all hope was lost, Dismas ran over with a spoon. We were literally in a room filled with knives, and he picked a spoon to save us." Amani said telling the group the time an exposition through the welds nearly was fatal.

"So what happened next?" Penny asked excitedly.

"Well I don't know what was on that spoon, salt maybe bleach. All I know is he just tossed that spoon and the beast quietly literally looked down then up before it exploded." Amani finished with a chuckle.

"Phsss that cannot have happened. Their is no way a spoon can kill a fungus." Sun said trying hard not to smile but failing.

"We it's true, every bit of it." Amani said "Right Dismas."

"(Sigh) Well that did happen but hey, didn't you go on praising it as the quote on quote "god spoon of spoons"." Dismas replies smugly as he pulled out his pipe only for Amani to smack it out of his mouth with her spear.

"Yes but still I wouldn't have praised it, if you hadn't killed the Fungi with a spoon." Amani commented before letting out a small chuckle followed by Dismas. Ruby smiled watching the two talk about their adventures but noticed Weiss, Paracsus, and Yang walking up from behind. She got up and quickly walks over to them while Paracsus had just spotted Amani and Bigby and rushed over to hug some old friends.

"Look, Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing, you see, she doesn't where a bow, she has kitty ears and their actually kinda cute." Ruby said trying to calm Weiss down but she walk past by her. Weiss stood in front of Blake crossing her arms.

Blake looked at her with a guilty look on her face. "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with..."

Weiss then interrupted Blake. "Stop. Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..."

There was a long pause before Weiss said "I don't care."

"You don't... care?" Blake asked confused.

"You said you're not with them anymore, right?" Weiss asked.

Blake answered. "No, I-I haven't been since I was younger..."

"Upupupupup! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know, is that the next time something this big comes up, you'll come to your teammates, and not..." Weiss then stoped before she glared at Sun. "Someone else."

Blake begun to tear up a bit, after she wiped away a tear. She nodded her head before agreeing. Weiss then turned to Dismas who now walked forward.

"Now ever since you disappeared I have been asking everyone about your past crimes. Suffice to say they all said to ask you. So I want to know exactly what you did." Weiss said sternly.

"... (Sigh) ain't no rest for the wicked huh." Dismas muttered to himself before looking Weiss dead in the eye.

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow ok. It's been a long day and I think it would be better if Ozpin helped explain it as well." Dismas said, Weiss gave a scowl before letting out an irritated sigh and agreeing to his terms.

"Yeah! Team RWBY and friends are back together!" Ruby shouted as she leaps in joy.

Weiss nods in agreement before making a scowl as she turns to Sun. "I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!"

Sun just replied with a nervous chuckle. Soon after Dismas introduced Amani and Bigby while Paracsus started to berate Sun with multiple questions. That's when Ruby realized Penny wasn't around and she begun to look around for her but couldn't find her. What the group didn't know was that Ozpin was watching them from his office by the security cameras he had hacked.

"Well, it's nice to know that the beast had found more meaning in friendship. Sad to say that she has more pawns now." Ozpin muttered to himself before sending a text to one Qrow Branwen.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here**

 **So let's answer some questions.**

 **From firem78910: you and the majority.**

 **Thanks for writing firem78919**

 **From Gold crown dragon: no, I do like the look and feel of Marvin Seo mods. I'm sticking with the cannon characters, but I do have some plans for them.**

 **Thanks for writing Gold crown dragon.**

 **From Carre: 1. Yea well, madness has different states of being. I remember beating the fanatic for the first time when playing the crimson curse for the first time. When he dropped the cure for the disease I felt a feeling of disbelief and horror then running into the flesh for the first time. (So even though the pig and the shrieker isn't as terrifying to you and me it still is complete madness for others.) as for the big brother thing, I can see that happening but too many stories play on that so I thought making it a twin sibling rivalry for Ruby to be something new and interesting. Also the White Rose ship you asked about. Still on the fence but tossed that first seen in as either a reaching joke or possibly something else.**

 **2\. Yea well as much fun as it is to add more chapters. I'm gonna stick with the cannon characters. I am planning on making a reference to Marvin Seo modded characters later on in the story, but that's as far as I'm going.**

 **3\. Yea that's kinda how I see Grif and Simmon. Except I don't really know who is Scooby and shaggy in this relationship.**

 **4\. As quoted in we happy few "Happyness is a country with out a history." So in speculation, ignorance is more or less not true happiness it's a fake version of it. So yea.**

 **5\. By that I mean I'm looking at two choices here. Either there unsteady alience ends with the faction merging into one or splitting off into its own faction fighting both them and humanity.**

 **6\. I was making a joke about how you were giving me thumbs. Like not how many you have but how many you gave away.**

 **7\. I'm fast worker. Only reason why I haven't finished this story yet is cause I'm either A busy, B lazy, and C writing long chapters.**

 **8\. Once saw him say that when he became powerful. (I think)**

 **9\. Yea kinda imagine it to look like the one from that "oh Christ, It's this asshole again" meme. So cute yet so true.**

 **10\. Well their gonna get it... soon.**

 **11\. Thanks again for the thumbs.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre.**

 **Right so starting tomorrow I am starting college. So it's probably gonna be awhile before writing the next chapter. (Probably a week to three.) so original this was supposed to end At Bigby meeting with Ruby but I guess not. Now then this will be your final time to vote. I'll be using both the first and second choice in the time in between seasons one and two. So as I said please vote on the thee choices down below cause this is the last time. Now about shipping, I'm still on the fence for the White Rose ship, J X Velvet is on, Coco X Audrey is now hinted and everyone else is still has a jury missing. Who do you think should be shipped in the story, please comment that down below.**

 **(Before anyone asked why is there a cowboy hat on the tumble weed, read my other stories and you should get the reference.)**

 **Please Fav and Fol the story**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**

 **1\. A few ships of the coast of Menagerie have appeared destroyed or missing with the surviving sailors aboard them telling story's of horrific watery creatures causing Ozpin to send team damage and the other team (name coming soon) to the Faunus island. (Has a side plot were Dismas brings a letter from Blake to her parents and Bigby feeling normal and the monster being one of the cove monsters either siren or the drowned crew.)**

 **2\. An Atlas warship discovered an abandoned stolen White Fang airship and sends a team of soldiers onboard only for something sinister to capture them including specialists Schnee. As a favor Ozpin sends DPBS and other team to airship. (Has a plot line that involves the Baron from the crimson court torturing Winter nearly to death and as a side plot Team RWBY and JNPR are trying to discover who Dismas and his friends are.)**

 **3\. People are disappearing in Mistral and nature herself has become twisted and corrupted. Leonardo Lionheart asked Ozpin for help and Ozpin sends team damage and the other team over with the aide of Sun. (Sun will be working with the group and their will be a brief moment when Raven, Yang's mom joins the team against the cannibal hag boss, side story will be about Ruby wanting to idealizing Dismas and [Blank] trying to prevent her because of his past.)**

 **Tally marks**

 **Option 1: none**

 **Option 2: 4**

 **Option 3: 1**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everybody Wombag1786 here. So yesterday was the last chance to place down your vote. So during the last bit of the story you will get a preview of the horror from the story you chose. Now please enjoy.**

 **I don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon**

 **"What lies behind**

 **Appearance is usually**

 **Another Appearance!"**

 **Mason Cooley**

 **Inside a warehouse in Vale later that night.**

Torchwick held back the multiple tears as a young girl with a mixture of pink and brown finished applying the last of multiple stitches to Torchwick's hand.

"Guh, mother fffuuu." Torchwick complained as he held back the pain. Soon the girl handed him a bottle of bourbon. "Thanks Neo."

Torchwick then took a long and needed swig of the spirt. "You know what Neo... once this business is concluded, how about we skip this town. I heard Mistral city is looking pretty good."

Neo just shrugged while making a so so sign with her hand.

"How very disappointing, Roman." Said a sadistic voice that came out of the darkness, surprising both Neo and Torchwick.

"Woah! haha... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon." Torchwick said calming down.

"We were expecting... more from you." The voice said revealing herself to be Cinder with her underlings and one estranged extra. He seemed to be wearing some kind of elegant yet decaying butler uniform with a white wig and white blood stained masquerade mask. He gave of the occasional clicking noise that freaked out Neo every time it did that.

"Well, I ran into that Highwayman again, with a couple of his strange friends." Roman said in his defence.

The girl raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms before she asked. "Oh?"

"He was first fighting with two Faunus and then this very scantily dressed girl with one armed shows up and turned the grunts into a shish kabob with her spear then Red showed up with this ginger and a hobo who then brought down an entire Bullhead like it was a game of tug of war. Oh and near the end he once again shot me." Torchwick explained and complains showing the crudely smiley face stitching to them.

"Hmm oh the abomination and the snake, more names to the list. Do carry on Torchwick, but as of now should you have the choice of capturing or killing the Highwayman... capture him, our leader... business partner wants him alive." Cinder said causing Torchwick to be consumed in rage.

"That is completely unacceptable! That guy shot me twice so by the rules of thieves he is mi..." Before Torchwick could finish the Butler quickly stabbed Torchwick through the same shoulder with the bullet scar with a spider leg extending from his back, lifting Torchwick into the air.

"My mistress requested him to be brought back to her alive. Failure to comply I'll drink your blood mixed with _Sommelier_ and your silent friends heart on a spit." The Butler threatened with a clicking sound. Neo quickly pulled out her umbrella ready to fight the scary individual when Cinder intervened.

"Now now, we are all on the same team. Torchwick will learn to let him go but only if you leave him alive." Cinder said in a calming tone. The Butler thought about it before setting Torchwick down and retracting his limb.

"Very well but should he disobey, I will be wearing his blood stained hat to go with my Sunday best." The Butler said as he walked out the building.

"Ugh who, no what the hell is he?" Torchwick asked as Neo helped him up.

"Oh just a representive... of the Crimson court." Cinder said before leaving with her underlings in tow.

"Oh Oum. What have we gotten our selves into?" Torchwick said as Neo brought him back over to the table for more stitch work.

 **Back at Beacon.**

The entire group had just got off the Bullhead. On the ride over Weiss kept an eye on Dismas making absolutely sure he doesn't bolt to avoid telling the truth. This was quite annoying for Dismas but he was willing to put up for it till then. Ruby was constantly asking Amani and Bigby questions, like why do you have only one hand when you can replace it with a robotic one, or why Bigby looked like a hobo? For the two veterans they mostly kept quiet about these questions mostly because Ruby's energy was freaking them out. Eventually they landed at beacon, the plan was to sneak back into the dorm without being noticed since technically they were out past school regulated curfew but who else was sitting on the bench at Bullhead station was Glynda looking very annoyed.

"Students. Please do tell me why I'm here... in the cold, and not in bed?" An irritated sounding Glynda asked.

"Um because you like looking at the stars?" Ruby answered as she hid behind Yang and Dismas who had already walked out of the Bullhead knowing full well that their was no point in hiding.

"... If it was up to me all of you will be serving detention with CRDL." Glynda spoke getting a few irritated moans only to be shushed by a death stare.

"But Ozpin rather have a talk with Dismas, Blake, and the two strays you seemed to bring back with you this time." Glynda said using her semblance to push aside the group to reveal a surprised Amani and Bigby.

"Wait I would like to request to talk with Ozpin about Dismas." Weiss demanded only to be shushed by Glynda's death stare.

"Do keep in mind that all of you are getting off scot free... again. So I recommend you head back to your rooms and wait for further instructions." Glynda said in a way that sent shivers down Weiss' spine.

"Now then please be quieter when you head back to your dorm, unlike you five some of us do prefer our sleep." Glynda said as she turned around and walks towards Beacon tower with Blake, Amani, and Bigby following behind.

"Don't worry Weiss we will talk about it soon." Dismas said as he started to jog to catch up to Glynda to Weiss' dismay.

"Ugh, why do all good mystery's always take so long." Weiss said kicking the dust in agitation.

"Don't worry Weiss, I'm sure we will learn about Dismas soon enough." Ruby said not carrying about the truth about Dismas.

"Yea well it would be sooner if Professor-cide over there actually told us his past." Weiss hissed at Paracsus who simply rolled her eyes before flipping her off.

"Weiss we just got Dismas and Blake back, let's not start any fights with Paracsus." Yang said breaking the tension before It could get worst.

"Hmmph what ever. I'm an heiress, patience is one of my strong suits." Weiss scuffed as she walked off. Soon the rest followed shortly.

"So Paracsus, why does Amani dress like that? I mean not really complaining I wear less clothes then her but still." Yang asked allowing curiosity to get the better of her.

"Well that's simple... she was a dancer before she was forced to cut off her own hand." Paracsus answered getting Ruby interested.

"Wait, dancing is a career?" Ruby asked not getting what Paracsus was talking about.

"Um yes yes it is Ruby, but um let's get back to cutting off her hand. Why would anyone do that?" Yang asked trying to steer the conversation away from were it seems to be going.

"Well, when your young and beautiful you tend to attracted attention. Just like you Yang." Paracsus pointed out.

"Ahh thanks, but sorry I'm not into girls. Well not the ones that look like my sister anyways." Yang said with a cocky smirk only for Paracsus to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Well anyways she just happened to attracted the wrong attention and she was kidnaped by personal mercenaries of some unsavory person and more or less she chose to risk death rather then to be his slave." Paracsus said getting Yang to shudder at the thought of someone kidnaping someone because of their looks.

"So on a rocky road she killed the driver of the cart and it went over the cliff. She survived but was pinned under the wreckage and she was forced to cut off her hand to survive." Paracsus said as she opened the door allowing the girls inside the building.

"Oh how terrible, must have been painful as well." Yang said while feeling her right arm like it was about to be cut off... (Déjà vu anyone?)

"Well a venomous snake happened to be passing by before it bit her trapped arm... bright side that made the choice of removing your hand easier." Paracsus said.

"Ok then why does she get a new arm like that customer made Atlas prosthetic arm? I heard they come in yellow now." Ruby asked. (Seriously getting more Déjà vu)

Paracsus had to stop and think about it logically for a moment. As she thought of reasons why that doesn't involve freaking them out she remembered a quote she would use a lot. "Well she has a philosophy on beauty. A thing cannot be truly beautiful until it is broken. So in a way by having a stump instead of one of those fascinating feat of engineering it's a reminder that she gave up her beauty to be free of people like the one who kidnapped her."

"What a pig." Yang remarks. "If I ever run into that guy I'll beat him bloody."

"Yea don't count on it, from what I heard he died of a STD a few weeks back." Paracsus said as she opened the door to their dorm.

"Huh, I'm gonna presume irony beats me to the punch." Yang remarked with Paracsus nodding in agreement.

"Ok then what about Bigby? Why does he have that A scared across his head?" Ruby asked.

"That is a question for a later time besides knowing Ozpin he is gonna place him on the same team as Tardif and Audrey. So you should see why." Paracsus answered as she entered the room.

 **In Beacon tower.**

The four were separated for now. Once inside the tower Glynda took Bigby and Amani to a different room while Dismas and Blake sat in a lone room with Ozpin.

"(Sigh) Well, this has certainly been an eventful evening." Ozpin said as he rubbed his eyes.

"You have no idea." Dismas remarked as Blake broke from her thoughts.

"Yes well, I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery and finding your colleges you two probably want to head home and take a nap. So I'll make this quick." Ozpin said as he got up from his chair before circling the desk an sitting on top of it.

"Of course." Blake said.

"Wonderful. As both of you know, in order to enrol at my academy, students must go through a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of many combat schools around the world. You two are one of the few who didn't attend. (Sips coffee) yet you both passed with flying colors." Ozpin said.

"I was raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight, you can't survive. As for Dismas, well you already know about him. More then the rest of my team." Blake said.

"Yes, he doesn't mind sharing details of his past, though I do insist that he keeps the death of his family a secret for discretionary reasons." Ozpin said as he stared at Dismas who just simply shrugged. "(Sigh) Well it's only normal for all to be curious about other's. Tomorrow after the initiation please visit me along with rest of your team to which Dismas will explain everything and I can back it up."

"Yes, understood professor. Is that all?" Blake asked.

"Just one last thing. You see I am proud to say that my school is diverse with people from all walks of life. Rich, poor, Human (coffee sipping) Faunas." Ozpin said while looking up at Blake's bow causing her to widen her eyes in surprise for a second before returning to her solemn look.

"Tell me, why do you choose to wear that bow? Why hide who you are?" Ozpin asked

"You may be willing to except the Faunas, Professor Ozpin, But your kind doesn't." Blake said

"True but we are counting to take strides to lesson the divide." Ozpin said as he sipped from his mug.

"With all due with respect, you need to start taking some larger strides. Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am." Blake said.

"(Long sipping noise) And what are you?" Ozpin asked.

"I don't understand what your asking?" Blake said that's when Ozpin changed the question.

"How did you know the White Fang would be at the shipping yard tonight?" Ozpin asked.

"I didn't. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time." Blake explained.

"You wouldn't have been the first. But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a huntsman, and it's my sworn duty to protect this world from those who conspire against it. Blake, are you sure there is nothing else you wish to tell me?" Ozpin asked with a worried tone.

Blake thought about it for a moment before she said. "I'm sure."

"(Sigh) Very well. Thank you for your time Ms. Belladonna. If you ever need to talk to me. Please don't hesitate to ask." Ozpin said as he got up from his chair.

"I will professor." Blake said.

"Now then please go to Glynda, tell her to send Bigby and Amani in. I wish to discuss something with Dismas before sending him back to the dorm." Ozpin said.

"Very well, goodnight Professor." Blake said as she got up from her seat and left.

"... You know don't you?" Dismas said after Blake was gone and already down the hall.

"That Ms Belladonna was a former member of the White Fang? Yes nothing under my school goes by unnoticed." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug. "So, What should we do about tomorrow?"

"Hmm, we can't tell them that my friends and I are from a different world, but we have to be clever about this." Dismas remarked.

"Hmm, well that is an interesting proposal, well fortunately this isn't the first time I had to fake a transcript." Ozpin said as he pulled out his scroll and sent Dismas an email.

Dismas quickly read it over carefully memorizing the details. He then thought about it carefully, this is gonna be his new life and if he isn't careful it could crumble before his eyes. "This is interesting, Ozpin. By any chance can I edit it?"

"Of course just send it to me once your done and from there we will slowly send a copy to all your friends who can also write up their own background." Ozpin answered.

"Very well, this should just take a moment." Dismas said.

"Take your time, you may go but please send me it before tomorrow." Ozpin said as Bigby and Amani entered the room.

"Ah lovely, Dismas would you please leave us." Ozpin said to which Dismas nodded leaving Ozpin with Bigby and Amani.

 **The next day**

Later that night Dismas returned to the room, Audrey wasn't present because Ozpin wanted both Tardif and Audrey in the main hall. Just because she wasn't here with the rest of first years doesn't mean that they shouldn't miss out on the experience. That didn't really effected him much if anything it just gave him a better night sleep knowing Audrey wouldn't go looking through his stuff. The next day Ruby woke up first to noticed a note on Dismas pillow, it was a simple one stating for her to save her a seat he had to do something first. Admittedly Ruby slightly panicked by this but Paracsus reassured her that Dismas didn't skip town. As the teams got ready for breakfast, they received a message. Ozpin has sent a message out to everyone that the first two classes are canceled due to a late entry so everyone had to go to a mandatory school assemble. After seeing to it that the students made there way to the auditorium he himself along with Glynda made their way to the cliff side to their surprise, Dismas was there in his school uniform with a nice fire set up and raging.

"Mr Dismas, May I ask why you are here?" Glynda asked firmly.

"What, it's not to much trouble to see my friends off?" Dismas remarked as he poked the fire with a stick.

"Mr Dismas we both know that's not why you choose to be here." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"No really, I'm here to see my friends off." Dismas said as he poured a canteen of water smothering the fire. This of course felt sketchy as hell but before either could interjected the sound of rustling could be heard as four figures walked out of the woods in their combat attire.

"Ah Dis, so glad that you brought back Bigby. It must be my birthday, not everyday you get a dancer and a puppy at the same time." Audrey said as she leant against Bigby.

"I'm terrible sorry Ms Blanche, but Dismas shouldn't be here." Glynda said only to be stopped by Ozpin.

"(Sigh) Unfortunately Ms Goodwitch it seems we have to make an exception today for we are running on a tight schedule." Ozpin said as he took a swig from his mug. Glynda was angered by this but held back her temper with a deep breath.

"Very well. Would the four of you stand on the platforms." Glynda instructed to which the four stood on their own separate platforma. Once on Ozpin stood before them and began his speech.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said. While pacing back and forth.

"As of right now each of you will be on the same team and given teammate... today." Ozpin said before taking another sip from his coffee. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here and it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work with."

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years." Ozpin said not getting a flinch from any of the four.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin said ominously.

"Well sounds simple enough, so how are we gonna get down there." Audrey asked.

"Please save question to the end." Glynda hushes.

"You four will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." Ozpin said before pausing to take a swig. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the forest just north of here, containing two similar relics. Each pair must retrieve them, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately."

"Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, how do we get down there?" Audrey asked to which a ding sound can be heard at the end of the line under Tardif who looks down, before he was launched up into air.

"... any other questions?" Ozpin asked as Bigby was sent flying with complete fear in his eyes. Audrey quickly spun around to see Dismas leaning against a tree next to Glynda taking a bite from an apple.

"You knew, didn't you?" Audrey accused getting only a smirk from him as Amani was tossed into the air.

"Oh, _vous fils de pppppuuuuuuuttttttteeeeeee!"_ She screams as her pad launches her into the air. For a moment the world was quiet and as Dismas gave a low chuckle.

"... you just wanted to see them off." Ozpin said as he took a swig from his mug.

"Eh there so much one can take from your annoying friends." Dismas replied as he tossed the apple core off the cliff before walking over to the auditorium hall.

 **Inside the Auditorium.**

Dismas has just arrived inside the auditorium along with Ozpin and Glynda. As he sat down in a seat that Ruby had saved for him the screen turns on showing the four flying through the air.

Audrey, Bigby, and Amani panicked while Tardif seemed to be the only calm one while falling. He simply pulled out his hook rope and tossed it, wrapping around a tree allowing him to roll to cover. Audrey noticed a pond of water and adjusted herself allowing her to dive in as elegantly like an Olympic athlete. Amani used her shield to take most of the blunt trauma from the trees before using her dagger to slow herself down by stabbing into a tee on her way down. Bigby... he just crashed causing everybody to hold their breath as the dust clears revealing him to be picking himself up without any scratches from a small crater.

"Whoa, hobo guy must be super strong to survive that." Nora remarked.

"Yes my fellow warrior, Bigby has proven to be as strong as a monster." Boudica explained.

"Um don't you me as strong as a ox?" Ren remarked.

"Oxen are pathetic compared to Bigby's strength." Jay remarked as he tuned his guitar.

The screen turns to Tardif who was simply rolling his rope before a pack of Beowolves came out of the bush work. Without a word he simply continued to wrap his hook before placing it at his side. That's when the smallest one ran straight for him attacking from the back but fell to the ground. It looked down to see it stepped on a cal-trap. It was about to moan in pain when it's head fell from its body only to see the man holding an executioner's axe in hand.

"Pathetic." The man said in a low gruff as the Alpha Beowolf roared, signalling the others to charge but were stopped when a flash-bang went off blinding all the Beowolves and the camera as well.

"Is Tardif gonna be ok?" Ruby asked.

"He is trained in riot control and executing people twice his size, if anything it's the Grimm who should be afraid for." Paracsus said as she turned the page of her book. The screen then turndd to Audrey who already pulled herself from the water. She was currently hand drying out her clothes causing most of the boys to look onwards as a half naked Audrey slowly placed back on her top shirt with her back towards the screen.

"Turn around!" A student shouted out only to get angry glares from the girls. While placing on her clothes a lone Ursa was sneaking up on her ready to swim at its expecting prey when a knife bounced off a tree slitting it's throat. It then fell down in agony as the cut wasn't deep enough for it to bleed out.

"Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on a woman." Audrey said before plunging a pickaxe into its skull causing its eye to pop out of its skull. "Especially when she isn't dressed."

She then looked up to the camera and with a sadistic smile that sent a shiver down many of the boys' spines before she tossed another knife at the camera destroying it.

"Well, she does provide a good lesson to anyone who plans on sneaking a look on the girls." Weiss said.

"Really because I heard she and Coco have been spending a lot of time with each other." Yang remarked.

"Really now, how do you know that?" Weiss asked. Yang then pointed back to the boy from earlier who was now being beaten within an inch of his life by Coco.

"Ah I see." Weiss noted when the screen turns to Amani.

She was currently walking north west when her she sprung to the side as a king Taijitu went in for the attack. She dodged both of their strikes of the two before she took a stance with her shield held up. She then started to move the shield around causing some that were watching to hallucinate that the eye in the center just winked. The White head wasn't fazed by this and went in for the strike when the black one struck it's other head ripping it's neck out. While the two head fought she simply slithered away.

"Huh, did she tricked a king Taijitu to attack it self?" Jaune asked.

"Oh yeah she has a bit of a connection with snakes ever since the incident that forced her to lose her hand." Jay said as he strummed his guitar.

"How did a snake saved her life?" Pyrrha asked.

"It made the choice between severing her hand or dying while pinned." Blake remarked.

Both Pyrrha and Jaune gave a horrified look but were distracted when the camera changes back to Tardif who was beating the Alpha bloody with his bare fist. After a few brutal moments later he let go of the now dying Beowulf before walking off into the forest. While walking he happened to come across something, a trail of someone who just recently was in the water. While checking the trail a Beowolf snuck up behind him ready to strike when a spear was thrusted into the back of it's skull. Tardif turned around to see Amani pulling her spear from the Beowolf. The two then start to talk about something while the entire auditorium talked about the two.

"Oh sweat, second Ren is partners with snake lady!" Nora remarked very loudly.

"Nora she isn't a lizard Faunas." Jaune remarked.

"No but she does remind me of an old friend who is a chameleon Faunas." Blake said jumping into the conversation.

"Really what's her name?" Nora asked.

"Ilia. Her name is Ilia" Blake said.

The screen turns to another, this one was still cracked and had the occasional static die to the pig king but it showed two death stalkers on the ground with their own tails ripped from their bodies and pierced into their skulls. Bigby happens to be the one who was in that area and was covered in Grimms' blood. As he walked along he heard something moving and got out his chains til Audrey walks out of the foliage.

"Huh, the beauty is partnered with the beast. This should be interesting." Paracsus remarked.

"Yea kinda feel bad for Bigby having to deal with Audrey." Dismas remarked. The two then make their way together through the woods till finally they found the temple with a podium in front with two jack of spades on it.

"Huh, did Ozpin run out of chess pieces or did he just found a matching pair of junk to place out their?" Yang asked out loud.

"Agree brawler Yang. I feel this test is trivial with a reward like that." Boudica remarked. On screen Audrey seems to be having a fit of rage spewing profanity as she tossed her hat down in rage. While raging Tardif and Amani came out of the woods to see them. They too were angered by the prize. Tardif looked at the cards before looking up at the camera. Somehow even though he was wearing a mask people can tell his eye was twitching in rage as he made a slit throat with his hand. Sending a shiver down some of the staffs spines.

As the four about to head back a cawing noise can be heard as a Nevermore flew overhead with a huge wave of Grimm following. It then quickly shoots its feathers towards the group. Tardif and Amani dodge out of the way while Audrey took cover behind Bigby who somehow managed to be struck dead on with the feather but it bounced off him with a crooked and blunt tip.

"Holy crap, how did he just survived a Nevermore?! Jaune asked

"Well despite his outside appearance Bigby is one of the strongest people we know... that and his mutation gives him the edge in battle." Paracsus explained causing everyone to look at her.

"I'm sorry what about a mutation?" Weiss asked.

"He was born with an odd mutation by some unknown reason. This gave him inhuman abilities while also branding him as an abomination." Paracsus said. Her words fell on deaf ears as no one from Team RWBY or JNPR had any idea what she was talking about.

"(Sigh) You'll see in a bit." Paracsus said while pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

Back on screen the Nevermore landed atop the ruins letting out a haunting screech before using its wings to blow a huge gust of wind sending Bigby into the wood with a huge chunk of the Grimm after him believing him to be easy pray. Meanwhile Audrey quickly threw her knives into the eyes of the Nevermore blinding the creature. She then uses her acrobatic cat burglar skills to climb the ruin and onto the Nevermore. Meanwhile Tardif used his rope dart to hold the Nevermore in place by kicking the blade end into the under part right next to the beak before tying the other end to chunk of the ruins. With the Grimm bird secured Tardif then proceeded to aid Amani with her brawl against two Ursa. Amani managed to bring down a third one just a little while ago and was doing just fine on her own but the two seemed to be working together, granted neither could get a hit in but so she couldn't either. So that's when a flash bang hits the Ursa face blinding it she took advantage of the distraction and quickly block the swing from the other Ursa while slitting the others throat with the blade of her spear. Tardif ran in quickly and cut the arm off with a clean strike before delivering a powerful uppercut that send the Ursa flying back with a single tooth flying out of its mouth.

While the two fighting off the incoming hoard Audrey was currently picking away at the Nevermore skull with her pick but was quickly tossed aside by the damned thing as it broke free from the rope and was about to throw its jagged feathers when a loud roar from the woods caught the attention of everybody. Something red jumped from the wood raced as fast as it could before jumping up onto the Nevermore pushing it off the ruins before the creature ripped it throat out with a set of powerful jaws. The screen then focused on the new creature revealing to the audience a red skin creature that did not even look like a Grimm but something else. As it roared everybody in auditorium began to panic again stating that it's another Pig King incident.

"Oh my Oum, not Again!" Jaune screamed. He still have nightmares of bacon related monsters.

"Oh Oum, it got hobo guy!" Nora shrieked in horror.

While everybody Panics Weiss suddenly noticed that the only ones not panicking was Ozpin, Glynda, and team DPBS.

"You guys! A horrible monster just killed your friend and Ozpin isn't doing anything to help!" Weiss shouted in a fit of panic.

"No Bigby's fine, if anyone has to panic it would have to be the Grimm." Dismas said as he inspected his knife.

"What are you talking about?" Yang asked to which Dismas replied by tapping his head. No one understood what he meant by that, but Ruby looked back at the monster and noticed a letter A branding its face. She looked closely before her eyes widened with a sickening realization.

"Oh my Oum... guy's this is AWESOME!" Ruby shouted with excitement getting the two teams to stare at her with a horrified look on their face.

"What are you talking about Ruby!" Pyrrha asked.

"The monster isn't gonna kill them, because Bigby is the monster." Ruby explained causing the both (R)WBY and JNPR to look at her with a wait what look on their face. Back on screen the monster finished roaring and jumped over the down Audrey onto a Beowolf behind her before wrestling it to the ground and tearing its head off.

Audrey picked herself up and witnessed how another Ursa racing towards her When Bigby stoped tearing the Beowulf and raced over to the Ursa. The two giant creatures interlocked their claws with one another and proceeded to try and push each other back. The Ursa lost when Audrey slipped under Bigby's and the Ursa's legs before getting back up and hoping on top of the foul creature shoving her knifes into its neck. The beast fell down dead and Audrey stood tall towards Bigby, to which Bigby responded with another roar before Audrey slapped him causing everyone's jaws to drop in complete surprise.

"Just because your a beast on the inside doesn't mean you have to loose your manners." Audrey said sternly as the beast gives an apologetic whimper before hearing more Grimm racing from the forest. The two turn to see more racing from the forest to Which Audrey gave a sadistic chuckle and Bigby a fearsome growl before racing towards them followed by Amani and Tardif.

"... OOOOOOhhhh, as strong as a monster because he is one. I get it now." Nora chirped as the rest of team JN(P)R turns their heads slowly to her with a look of shock on their face.

The battle continued for another thirty minutes before the wave of Grimm was depleted. Once the battle was over Bigby transformed into his human form and retrieved his shroud and the team made their way back to Beacon. Twenty five minutes of walking and climbing the cliff side the four made it back to Beacon to which they walked back into the auditorium with mixed reactions. Some clapped and cheer while other's remained quiet with eyes filled with curiosity or fear. They then stood atop the platform at the center of the stage to which Ozpin walked forward.

"Audrey, Tardif, Amani, Bigby. You four have retrieved the Jack of spades card. You four will be know as team ATAB (Attainable) with Audrey Blanche as team leader." Ozpin said out loud as pictures of the four appeared above the screen showing the four. He starts to clap as very few people started to clap along not everybody clapped but enough for it to drown out the room. After he finished Glynda took the stage.

"Would Dismas please go to Ozpin office immediately and would Team RWBY please see Ozpin after school." Glynda said over the mike.

"We'll see you four after school." Dismas said as he got up from his seat only for Weiss to grab ahold of his sleeve.

"What about telling us your past?" She asked.

"Later." Dismas replies as he walks off to Ozpin's office.

 **Inside Ozpin Office later on in the day.**

Team RWBY finally reached Ozpin's office. As they stepped out they noticed Ozpin and Dismas sitting in the corner with a mug in their hands and a strange book by them.

"Aw girls, we were just wondering were you where." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"We would have been here sooner but Ruby shouldn't be around the elevator buttons." Blake said causing everybody to look at her.

"What they were like little fireflies. What was I supposed to do not push them?" Ruby said in her defence getting Weiss to slap herself in the face in irritation.

"Well regardless we just have a few questions." Ruby said politely before Weiss barged in.

"A few! No I have so many questions, like how was the hobo able to transform or how did that woman charm a king Taijitu." Weiss then stopped as she realized she was getting into Ozpin's space. "(Clearing her throat) But for now the main question I have to ask is simple what did Dismas do?"

Ozpin looked over to Dismas who simply just finished his tea and set it aside. He then interlocked his fingers and paused for a moment.

"... I was born in this small village in Mistral, you four never heard of it but basically it was a backwoods village mixed with some eccentric rich Barrens and business owners. Still the place was so remote that it's barely even on the map. Anyways never knew my parents, the orphanage was well heh, as well as one were to expect. Completely hell. No electricity, the food was barely edible, and the head mistress was extremely cruel. God knows how many bruises I received from her." Dismas said with a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry but what does this have to do with your crimes?" Weiss asked interrupting Dismas story.

"Well if you listen about what led up to by my crimes then it can give you some perspective of why I did it. This is the complete truth about me so I would like it if all of you remain quiet for the duration of the story." Dismas said hushing her.

"Right so as I got older, so was my chances of adoption becoming lesser and lesser. So I began to sneak out and see the town. While exploring the town I found myself in the rich side of town. On the one hand I have never seen such beauty in my life on the other hand it was possible the best example of human greed and scum I have ever seen inside civilized walls. I was constantly shoved aside like I was trash, insulted for not being rich. I remember this one fat child took one look at me and demanded his servants to beat me to a pulp because I was more handsome then him." Dismas recounted as he leant back in his chair getting a remorseful look from the four.

"Well hours later I head home only to hear someone fighting in an alley way. There were these three people in that alley way. One this man wearing a uniform that seen better days and these two mercenary types. The man seemed to able to hold his own beating them with out a weapon of his own. While the fight was going on another figure walked up behind him with a knife. I couldn't speak from the bruises and lack of water so I looked around for something to help when I noticed the little thing on the ground." Dismas remarked as he holds up his iconic pistol. "So without a second thought I grabbed that two cent pistol and shot the man with the knife. The two screamed out the guy's name... can't really remember it, I think it Cyrus or something anyways the stranger took advantage and knocked the rest unconscious before turning to me. Instead of arresting me or killing me he simply reached into his cloak and pulls out this small bag of gold and hand it to me before disappearing."

"... So what happened after that?" Yang asked as she pulls a chair over from Ozpin's desk.

"Well I bought myself a room for the night and had a roasted chicken for the first time. Best night of my life. The next day I went into the market place to see the man on the wanted posters. He was apparently a Highwayman, so seeing the world for what it truly was or what I thought at the time I started my life as a Highwayman. Starting with basic and petty crimes til two years later I managed to pull a successful stage coach robbery at age eight. Proudest day of my life... well second." Dismas said pausing for a moment. He then pulled out his locket and opened it up but only for him to see.

"When I was twelve another family moved into the rich district, I wasn't really paying much attention, just another person to rob really but the one person who stood out of that shit family was this young eleven year old, Emily Rosaceae. At first she seemed to be just some pretty face of a rich family but well let's just say life has a funny way of mixing odd couples. So I was gonna rob them due to the lack of a security but I wasn't the only other one to have come with the idea. These other bandits decided to do the same thing as me, except with more bloodshed involved. So while her father hid his ass with his son and wife while a few guards were fighting off the gang of thieves I snuck in through the back and simply went for the safe. Little did I know she was hiding in her fathers study and she knew how to use a sword better then me." Dismas remarked giving another chuckle as the memories of the cut above his brow he received from her remerges.

"Well anyways as she held the point of the sword to my throat the bandits more or less broke down the door and well they saw a pretty lass and someone they may had a grudge against for some time. Anyways after saving each other from the bandits the guards cornered me with a very angry father who wanted my head an a stake but to my surprise she saved me and I ended up in the hole for a few months. She visited me while in that horrible place and we started to talk about our lives, about our hobbies, favourite books. By the end of our first day I knew her better then my fences. After a few more visits she left me this. A simple yet meaningful red scarf." Dismas remarked as he felt his scarf tearing up a bit.

"So after I was out of the hole I made it a hobby to visit her. We grew close despite both our standings in life. Me a common thief who would steal from anyone dumb enough to travel by the road and her a daughter of a Baron who was forced to constantly find suitors for her to marry. But deep down her heart belonged to a certain charming commoner. By day she would be groomed to boredom, by night I was a menace to the community. But during the late mornings or evenings we would meet in our secret places and talk about our lives or went out on secret dates. Heh god knows how much trouble we got into when I brought her to this restaurant that was owned by one crime family who was fighting another one or the time she snuck me into a formal event." Dismas said with a chuckle remembering the good times before stopping.

"So one day I found out about how she would be sent away to another part of Mistral where she would marry some wealthy shipping companies son. It broke my heart to see her disappear but she told me that she wanted to run away and well I just so happened to accumulate almost enough money to leave the kingdom, I just needed to do one last job. So one night three years ago I was making my rounds with no cart in sight when a fancy looking cart pulls through. So I did my rounds incapacitating the guards, when I finished I heard the sound of wood creaking so my reflexes activated and I shot through the door. I walked over to the door and inside to my horror was my beloved. Next to her youngest brother." Dismas said as tears drop from his face.

"Turns out her father found out a few months back and tried to do everything to stop our love, even bribing government electives to increase my bounty. When he discovered the part about her daughter leaving town so he set up the coach to ride my way with a rumour of untold riches aboard. That man was really dedicated to ruining my life that he let his own children die just so he can have the last laugh." Dismas said as he clenched his hand in rage.

"... So what happened? Ruby asked getting no response from Dismas for a few seconds.

"... I wanted to kill him and I was gonna when I decided that's not what my beloved would have wanted me to do so... I turned myself in." Dismas said pulling himself out of his depression. "I was sentenced to death by the hanging when a heiress stoped the execution and hired me promising me redemption. From there I was was her bodyguard for a month til we picked up a man in crusader armor then we rode to the estate were I spent the next three years trying to find redemption." Dismas said finishing his tale.

He looked upwards to see the girls reacting differently. For Yang she was now wasting Ozpin supplies of tissues from all her tears that were pouring from her eyes. Blake had more control but she to needed a few. Weiss was just like Blake except she had the look of guilt on her face realizing she forced someone to reveal their tragic past. Ruby just simply held it together but gave a grievance look who simply placed her arm out placing her hand on Dismas shoulder in comfort.

"Right (sniff) um Dismas (sniff) I just want apologize. (Sniff) if I had known I wouldn't have been so rude to you." Weiss said as she wiped away her tears.

"Look, it was three years ago and I've learned to live with it. I found my redemption at the horrible ancient manner, now Ozpin gave me a chance to rebuild my life. Dismas explained.

"But (sniff) still." Weiss said as she begun to cry.

"But nothing, we all have horrific events from our past, Jay tormented for years, Bigby an outcast who was tortured for what he was, Amani sold into slavery, Tardif who lost his entire family, Boudica who was a coward when her family needed her the most, Paracsus who has no morals for others, and even Audrey who dug up her dead husband with a grin on her face." Dismas said explaining everyone's horrific deed. "We all found ourselves at that manor and we found riches, madness, redemption, and death beneath those hollow grounds."

"(Sniff) So what was the manor like?" Yang asked finally calming down.

"Well I can answer that, you see I had Dismas here document everything about his experience at the manner. I am going to have it taught to the second year students but since you are living with the people who had to fight them on a day to day basis I believe you should receive a copy of what kind of horrors this world has yet to show." Ozpin said handing Ruby the book. She opened it up and started skimming through the pages.

"Now please leave us I wish to talk with Dismas a bit longer and I do believe you should digest this new information." Ozpin instructed. The girls didn't argue and simply walked over to the elevator and exit the room. After a few seconds Dismas spoke as he pours himself a new cup of tea.

"Well... that went a lot better then I can hope for." Dismas said.

"Hmm yes. I don't find the idea of lying to people so appealing but still I have to give credit you do know how to spin a lie." Ozpin agreed as he pourer his tea into a potted plant before pulling out a flask and pouring in warm cup of hot coco instead.

"The trick is to add the truth so its easier to remember." Dismas said has he finished his tea and stood up before looking down at his pocket watch.

"If you can excuse me Jaune is gonna be training with Pyrrha soon and they should be expecting me." Dismas said as he exits the room same way as the girls. As the elevator opens he steps half way through but turns around for a second. "Oh Ozpin... thanks for your help... with everything, not many are willing to help a former Highwayman like me."

With that Dismas vanished behind the door as the elevator descended.

"I don't help murderers but I do help old friends." Ozpin murmured to himself as he pressed a button on his cane opening a small capsule with a glass cylinder with white sand in it. He then gets up to walk into his secret room while the camera focused on the cracked moon. The scene then changed to an Atlas Bullhead flying through the night.

 **Off shore of Vale**

" _This is Atlas control, do read alpha team?_ " A voice over the radio asked.

"Yes, loud and clear control." An Atlas soldier said over his com.

" _Ok then, we have just recently discovered a White Fang airship floating off shore. From all looks it seems to be abandoned but our communication officers found a distress signal coming from with in the airship."_ The voice over the radio said before stopping playing the message.

"This is Thomas Hound of the Wolf brigade of the White Fang. (Static) Can anyone here me... oh for the love of... if anyone whether you are humans or Faunus (Static). Please help us they are worst then the Grimm. (Static) oh Oum they got Paul, (shooting and screaming noise) HELP, Oh Oum HELP! (Static screams and a strange clicking noise.)"

" _We have no idea what's on board but the information on board the ships computers could help us stop the White Fang_. _Your mission of right now is to retrieve any information along with the survivors. Should anything happen and you don't return in the next twenty four hours we will send backup. For now specialist Schnee will participate in the operation and be your leader. Do you understand?"_ The voice on the other end asked.

"Sir yes sir." The commander replied.

" _Good luck alpha team._ " The coms then went dark as the screen pulled out with the ship closing in on a eerily silent Bullhead. Soon it was hovering above the Bullhead and the twelve soldiers dropped down by rope and harness. One particular soldier dropped down didn't used her harness but rather elegantly backflipped landing firmly on her feet. The soldier was then revealed herself to Winter Schnee.

"Alright men, breach the hole!" Winter ordered. Two soldiers pulled out a military Drill and began to cut through the top of the ship. Once done a metallic circle fell down and the two soldiers jumped down weapons drawn.

"Clear!" They shouted up signalling for them to jump down. Once inside the troops got into formation with their weapons drawn and Winter leading the team.

"Alright men, our first priority is to retrieve the information from the drive once that is done we may search the ship for survivors, if there is any kind of resistance that isn't the enemy combatant then we are order to evacuate." Winter said reminding the soldiers about the mission. They all nodded in agreement. They soon reached the door to the command center to find trails and pools of blood. This caused the troops to feel uneasy because by the scratches on the wall it looked like something dragged their bodies into the vents once it was done ripping them to pieces. The soldiers shook that thought out of their heads and proceeded to gather around the door. Winter readied her sabre waiting a few seconds before kicking in the door only to get hit by an ungodly sight and stench. To the soldiers horror their were bodies missing limbs, bodies handing from inside vents, and bodies that looked like they were drained of everything.

"Oh Oum (vomiting noise.)" One of the soldiers begun to vomit by the horrific sight of the room. Every soldier has seen the worst of both humans, and Faunus can do but this, even the Grimm weren't as heinous as this. While everybody react in discuss Winter heard the sound of someone coughing blood. She quickly turned to see a relatively intact WF member laying against the wall with his guts laying on his stumps that used to be legs.

"Sargent, we got a live one here!" Winter shouted out before rushing over to the wounded WF member.

"Hey, tell me what happened here!?" Winter shouted while snapping her fingers in his face.

"(Cough, cough) Heh, never thought... (cough cough) I'd be happy... to see a Schnee."The WF member chuckled while coughing up blood.

"I'll again ask you. What happened here?" Winter asked with a series tone.

"... first, blood... then the buzzing, final... DEATH." The WF said before finally succumbing to his wounds.

"Um ma'am. I think you should see this." A soldier said from the main terminal.

Winter stood back up and walked over. He then pulls up a file from a few days ago. It showed the cargo hold, he then fast forward the video to hours later before stopping as a guard on patrol walked right past a box that mysteriously opens loud enough for the guard to stop and turn around. While the two watch the security feed one of the soldiers heard something moving in an open vent and went over to investigate the noise. Back to the feed the WF guard nervously moved towards the box and placed his hand on it. With a simple yet slow push the lid slides open a bit letting out a few huge mosquito. He began to swat them without realizing something reaching out from the box with a squishy and yet deathly thin hand that is similar to Nachzehrer as he finally killed the last oversized mosquitoes, he began to wipe away the blood leaking from his arms when a hard tug send him to the floor he was immediately pulled in not having enough time to scream as the box closed.

"Son, What was that?" Winter asked.

"I don't know ma'am." The soldier said before typing on keyboard changing to the video camera of the same storage deck. "All I do know is the feed stops but if we were to change to the security camera now you can see that what ever was in that box... is no longer in there."

"Hmm, noted. Collect the information we came for and we will burn this horrific place to the ground." Winter said calmly. Before a scream could be heard coming from down the hall causing all the soldiers to quickly aim their weapons towards the only entrance.

They all waited in anticipation of something coming down the hall but what they didn't know was the shadows on the outside of the ship and the small clicking noise surrounding the team from all sides. After a full minute of anticipating the attack a rat finally ran out of the darkness causing everybody to look at each other in relief, till the sound of painful screams, wizzing bullets, and shattering glass can be heard as most of the soldiers near the glass were pulled out and blood dripping from them as their bodies were completely mangled. Winter did manage to save one and cut off the arms of his attacker. Soon the soldiers took aim and fire upon the mysterious enemies who didn't reveal themselves. After depleting half their ammo the screams started up once again as something grabbed ahold of the soldier near the vent dragging him in.

Winter was unfortunate to be late savings him and he was pulled up into the vent like a malnourished Saint Nick. Winter eyes widened in horror as blood leaked downwards from the vent. While backing up she accidentally walked into something bulky. She quickly turns around ready to strike til it picked her up by a fleshy tentacle hand. It wrapped around her neck as it raises her up to his level. Their was absolutely nothing she could do but look at the hideous mutation of man and insect while laughing a mixture of a cruel crackle and clicking noise.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

 **Let's answer some questions.**

 **From Carre: 1. Yes hilarious at first now kinda awkward.**

 **2\. Yea well they can have one more making an even number of eighteen characters. Speaking of which the last characters comic came out and it kinda tossed out my theory of the musketeer.**

 **3\. Oh that, well I was thinking more or less having a mixture. I mean their was only one Highwayman and a few Crusaders. More or less their was the original and then their was basically the expendables.**

 **4\. Well I was really talking about the Crimson court. Kinda hard to survive if everything with blood dies off due to the Grimm. Still after the crimson court is revealed then we can see an opportunity of the WF pulling out.**

 **5\. Yea I did enjoy those parts... except the part of loosing my hat. That part sucked. Otherwise thanks and too late, Nora beat you to that punch (jokingly).**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From the collector: ... What are you apologizing for? You done absolutely nothing wrong. You requested something and I told you that I'm gonna meet you half way. Nothing to apologize for man. Also thanks for the praise, this story is gonna be a good one. Also I do try to write these stories as fast as possible with some consistency of making sure they are good, basically I work for two weeks before spending one week on the side story. Also sure option two it is.**

 **Thanks for writing The collector.**

 **Now with questions out of the way. I would like to thank all those who participated in the vote. This is gonna be fun to write, the only problem writing this is what party game from the 12th century Europe that I can turn into a fucked up torture game to torture Winter into insanity. Eh a question for a later time.**

 **So anther thing in this story, the story that Dismas told wasn't a complete lie. The only thing was this took place over the span of more then three years. Dismas exact age is his early thirties (or more like in my story) so yes he did fell in love with a woman of a higher stander and they had an affair that ended with a child. If you were to look up on images of Highwaymen the chances are you may seen a few fanart pictures of them flirting with rich or nobles so this is were I based the idea off of.**

 **So now we have our teams. So we now have team ATAB (Attainable) why that name Well Amani attained her freedom through sacrifice, Tardif attain revenge against those who wronged him, Audrey Attaind her wealth by grave robbery, and Bigby attained a horrific mutation from birth. So that's why they are called team ATAB. Oh side note, I should probably had this down from earlier but eh better late then never. Dismas is partners with Paracsus, J is partners with Boudica. Tardif with Amani and Audrey with Bigby.**

 **As for the new enemy we have the Butler. Basically he is based of those spiders that camouflage into its environment (can't remember its name and definitely refuse to look it up due to arachnophobia) his crimes against humanity is simply connecting people, kidnaping people, and of cleaning the crimes the court commits.**

 **Right so one last thing since everyone voted for one thing I'm gonna flip a coin on the other two to decide what happeneds next. It could be option 1 or option 3.**

 **So that's it for now please Fav and Fol the story.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon**

 **"The oldest and strongest emotion**

 **of mankind is fear.**

 **The oldest and strongest emotion**

 **of fear is fear, of the**

 **Unknown."**

 **H.P Lovecraft**

 **Beacon two days later in the training room.**

It was quiet that day, do to the fact that professor Port caught a rather bad stomach bug. So with class cancelled, Dismas agreed to meet Jaune in the training room for some practice. To get Jaune ready with a sword and learn to take a hit, both fought each other with wooden sticks shirtless. Well more like Dismas was the only one without a shirt while Jaune had a white undershirt. Regardless despite Dismas having no aura protecting him he has even less bruises the Jaune. As the two fought Pyrrha and Paracsus watched from the sidelines, Pyrrha was there to train Jaune while Paracsus was there because Nora and Boudica wouldn't stop begging for Bigby to transform just so they could ride him, for Nora it was literal and Boudica... the innuendo. Besides that both team RWBY, JNPR, and a few others most of the students stayed away from Bigby due to his strange mutation. Mostly out of fear or he was presumed to be a Faunus. Otherwise he was fine living in team RWBY's room, he started making friends with some of the people from the Faunus community and was actually treated as an equal by most of the less backwards thinking students. Amani on the other hand (figuratively) had been getting the attention from so many people, her revealing clothes, beautiful face, and exotic accent made her one of the most beautiful girls on campus despite missing an arm. She didn't mind, most of the boys were either to nervous to ask her out or because of the people in company she work with. The only people she find insufferable are the ones who reminded her of the leering crowds or god forbid the Vizier. Otherwise she made friends with both human and Faunus races and aimed to exceed above most despite missing a hand.

Back to the fight, Jaune managed to knock Dismas' guard down before striking him with the stick causing blood to leak from his nose.

"Gah, not bad Jaune your definitely improving." Dismas said as he wiped away the blood from his nose.

Thanks, um you sure your ok to continue?" He asked letting down his guard allowing for Dismas to swing his sword and caused him to fall on his ass in pain. Before he could get up Dismas put his foot down on his chest and was holding his stick a few inches away from his face.

"Just because I'm down doesn't mean I'm out, try and remember that an enemy can get back up just like the both of us." Dismas said before getting off him to help him up.

"Right, Yea I'll try and remember that." Jaune said.

"Eh cheer up Jaune, you did better the last time." Dismas complimented as the two walk over to bored Paracsus and a somewhat red Pyrrha.

"(Sigh) you know you didn't had to give it your all Dismas." Paracsus said as she pulled out a medical kit and starts to apply basic medical care to Dismas.

"Wait I managed to stand against Dismas for a full minute? Hmm maybe in a few more months I can impressed Weiss." Jaune said with sparkles in his eyes. As he fantasied about this both Paracsus and Dismas rolled their eyes as they see Pyrrha agreeing with him only to show signs of depression and a slight sign of jealousy. For a while now the two knew that Pyrrha had a super crush on Jaune for some time, mostly because Paracsus was trained to read a body, both inside and out while Dismas was simply good as eavesdropping.

"Uh hu, Just remember Jaune if this was a legit fight things would have gone so much differently." Dismas said sounding slightly irritated by his confidence.

"Oh... Right Yea." Jaune chuckled nervously.

"Look Jaune you did good but don't let it get to your head. God knows how many times I did and it nearly coast me my life." Dismas said reassuring Jaune who seemed invigorated. Jaune was about to say something when Ruby came running in as fast as possible.

"Dismas!" She shouted as she raced over leaving a trail of roses behind.

"Um yea?" Dismas replied in a unease tone.

"I need you back at the dorm it's an emergency!" Ruby explains with a worried look on her face.

Dismas didn't know how to react. He quickly looked to his side to see both Pyrrha and Jaune simply give a shrug before turning to Paracsus who did the same. "Um ok let me just get my clothes on..."

"There's no time!" Ruby shouted as she grabbed ahold of his arm and used her semblance to race him out of the room. If one were to slow down in that rush a shameful locket fell from his neck and landed on the floor.

"... um what just happened?" Jaune asked as he brushed off the rose petals.

"For once... I have no idea." Paracsus said as she closed her medical kit and walked off to the library.

 **In RWBY's Dorm**

Yang was walking back and forth while Weiss sat down on her bed playing with her thumbs when Ruby burst in before stopping in the middle of the room with a queasy Dismas.

"Ugh, Ruby... please don't do that." Dismas said as he fell to the ground.

"Sorry but it an emergency!" Ruby said frantically.

"Yea, Just what is it?" Dismas asked as he stood up with shivering legs. To which he got no response except ga ga looks when they saw his exposed torso.

"God fucking damn it, (sigh) you should have let me grab my clothes from the locker." Dismas muttered as he walked to the closet and grabbed ahold of a undershirt he had bought.

"Now then can you girls please tell me what's the big emergency?" Dismas asked as he placed back on a shirt breaking their concentration.

Hmm oh yes sorry, Yang." Weiss said shaking aside her thoughts.

"Oh, we just had some questions about somethings." Yang said sounding intimidating. As she walked over to him Dismas mind was running a thousand miles per hour. Did they find a crack in his well sculpted lie? Did Boudica found out that the medicine had alcohol in it and blabbed? Did Jay tell the truth for the shits and giggles.

"What question are you talking about?" Dismas asked while keeping a straight face despite panicking on the inside.

"Can you tell us about this Crimson Curse?" Yang asked holding up the original book in hand with the page opened to the section on the crimson Curse. Somehow the pages seemed to be torn out.

"...What did you girls do?" Dismas asked with a raised brow.

"We were about to read it but Blake stole it and ripped the pages out, before doing something... desperate, to prevent us from reading the rest." Weiss explained.

"She ate the paper." Yang said bluntly while holding back some snickers.

"... Really?" Dismas asked as his brow raised slightly higher.

"Yea I mean everything so far was terrifying and it took us a few days to read it but why I guess Blake read ahead cause she just took off after eating the pages." Ruby said as she stood next to an open window.

"We read everything and I have to say if a single word of this madness is true then I have a new found respect for you and your friends for holding onto most of your sanity." Weiss said as she took the book before placing it in Dismas hand.

Dismas gave an odd look at everybody. They were dead serious in knowing about the horrible abomination of the crimson court. Even though he was sick of hearing that name he was still relieved that he didn't had to tell them about his real past.

"Um ok, sure I guess I can recount the crimson curse from the Crimson court." Dismas said causing Weiss to look at him with wide eyes.

"What! You actually have seen the Crimson Court!" Weiss shouted as she grabbed Dismas by the collar.

"Whoa easy there snow queen. Can you remind us what the Crimson Court is cause all I remember is it being a camp fire story." Yang said.

"Yea Yang wouldn't even allow me to read it because it's way too scary and would cause me to have nightmares." Ruby said

"Eh, compared to the real version it's actually more a life lesson then an actual horror story." Dismas mutters.

"Wait what?" Weiss asked with widen eyes.

"Look can you please tell your version of the Court and I'll tell you the actual version." Dismas said as he sat on Blake's bed. Weiss of course nods before grabbing the desk chair and cleared her throat.

"The Court was made up of the most noble and wealthiest people in a far off land..." Weiss stated before Ruby interrupted her.

"What Land?" Ruby asked only to get a dirty look from Weiss. "I'll save my question til the end."

"Right so anyways they were the pivotal part of society. They threw the grandest of balls donated in great droves to charity, and became the most envied in the land. Til one ball a bewitching woman snuck into the court and killed them in some of the most gruesome ways ever implicated. Only one survived half mad by the experience to tell the horrific story, he described the creature as evil as she was bewitching beautiful. Before anyone can retrieve the bodies the court fell into the mud to vanish from world never to be seen again." Weiss said as she shiverd.

"So the crimson Court is basically about a bunch of rich people dying horribly... well that's graphic." Yang said nonchalantly.

"Well I just described it a broad form, when Klein told me the story I refused to even leave the house in fear of being dragged down into the mud." Weiss said shivering slightly in fear.

"Well Dismas, what was the Crimson Court really like?" Yang asked.

"Pretty much what Weiss said, bunch of nobles who died gruesomely. Except the part of them being charitable and kind, I would say they got what they deserve but then again does it make them monsters when they were already monsters beforehand." Dismas said causing Weiss to look at him with a twitch in her while Yang slightly chuckles a bit from Weiss reaction.

"So if then sir know if-it all, do tell us about this fine court of Crimson before the queen of Ice interrupts us." Yang said in a cheese royalty impersonation.

Heh, I'll try and keep you entertained for the evening Madam Xiao Long." Dismas said with a chuckle before his face turn to a grim look. "but jokes aside the actual crimson court has possibly some of the most disturbing creature I have ever seen."

"I doubt it but please don't let me stop you." Weiss hmps as she leant back against her seat.

"Well the part about being the wealthiest and from a line of nobility was true but that is where the similarities end. They would travel from their homes to meet each other at these extravagant parties but not for charity, rather for their darkest and the most unbridled hedonism anyone can commit." Dismas said causing both Ruby and Yang to sink into their seats while Weiss simply scuffed at the motion of people being so depraved of decency.

"So what kind of activities did they participate in?" Weiss asked not completely convinced by it.

"Eh let's see theirs a the usual act of rape, cannibalism, death sports, and party games like a hundred bones bout, pin the needle in the eye, oh how can I forget the skeletal remains from how many weights to empale a man through the ass." Dismas said shuddering at the thought of learning that number. Twenty five and half pounds.

"Yeash forget that she asked, well what happens to them?" Yang said wanting to get that image out of her head.

"Well they died doing their favourite and possible the most degenerate taboo in its most decadent forms. You see at the end of every party they would have a virgin strung upside down before slitting her throat and letting her blood drip into a collection of high end spirits. They would drink a glass at the end before sending the bottles home with the guest for later usages." Dismas said causing Weiss to shudder.

"Ugh, great and I hate wine but now I have to drink it at my company's summer solstice party." Weiss muttered to herself.

"So one party the host had met a particular uninvited guest. She was beautiful cunning and ruthless, it drove him half mad so he sought to rid himself of her. Little did he knew she was not even human but something more vile, a bloodsucker as the locals call em." Dismas said grimly.

"Wait so she was a vampire? Why isn't Blake here Oum knows she would love to here how romantic they are." Yang joked with a cheeky look on her face. After hearing her comment it nearly caused Dismas to vomit.

"Of god, please don't Yang. The idea of someone stupid enough to kiss a monster is bad enough, the idea that they want to fuck an oversized cockroach is even worse." Dismas said freaking out the girls a bit.

"Wait part bug, ewww so gross." Ruby remarked as she stuck out her tongue in disgust. Yang's reaction was slightly similar except slowly turning her from a cheeky smile to a complete and absolute discussed and horrified overtook her.

"Huh, well if you place it like that, I can see it's possible. After all Misquotes have more in common with vampires." Weiss remarked.

"Ugh, Weiss don't. Please don't." Yang said as her face turned a sickly shade of pale.

"Well what happened next?" Ruby asked as she recovers slightly. Before Dismas could answer the speaker went off overhead.

 ** _"Would Dismas please see Ozpin in his office, again Dismas to Ozpin's office!"_**

"(Sigh) Well he was the sole survivor, I'll let you girls figure out what happened." Dismas said as he got up and began to walk to the door before stopping midway out the door. "That or you can ask Blake she wrote the book herself."

"Wait she what?!" All three girls said in sync but wasn't able to answer before he disappeared.

 **In Ozpin's office a few minutes later**

The elevator opened and out stepped Dismas now with his iconic coat hanging by his shoulder with an unraveled scar around his neck.

"Sorry for the inconvenience but I had to grab my stuff." Dismas said as he walked over to the desk.

"Not at all Dismas, please take a seat this may be shocking to you." Ozpin said grimly. Dismas hung his jacket on the back of the chair before sitting down.

"Try me, Ozpin we both know that I have seen everything that." Dismas replied with dry wit.

"Yes well I'm any case I would like to intrude you to an old friend of mine." Ozpin said as he grabbed a remote from his desk and caused a screen to lower downwards before turning on to show some kind of loading screen before a face on the screen appears on it.

"Dismas, this is General Ironwood of the Atlas Army and headmaster of it's Combat school in Atlas." Ozpin introduced.

"No need to be formal Oz, please call me James." Ironwood said.

"Alright James, as much as I like to thank you two from pulling me out of an awkward spot with some friends I don't believe it's a good thing for a General of the world's strongest military to call upon a first year student just to say hello." Dismas said sounding slightly sarcastic but kept his serious composure.

"Heh, Oz did told me you had a dry wit. Regardless my men found a White Fang Bullhead on an escort mission to Vale." Ironwood said as his image shrunk before an image of the WF Bullhead appeared next to it. "We ordered a surrender but was met with silence until we caught wind of their distress call."

He paused for a second before playing the audio. _"This is Thomas Hound of the Wolf brigade of the White Fang. (Static) Can anyone here me... oh for the love of... if anyone whether you are humans or Faunus (Static). Please help us they are worst then the Grimm. (Static) oh Oum they got Paul, (shooting and screaming noise) HELP, Oh Oum HELP! (Static screams and a strange clicking noise.)"_

"So we sent in a squadron of soldiers along with a specialist. After arriving at the helm of the ship they ran into some resistance from an unknown force. They were thought to be slaughtered until one soldier came back, without his hands. Originally we thought the WF had stepped up but he kept on saying muttering about the buzzing and that it would not stop. After awhile he started to scream in pure agony and we didn't know why until his rib cage burst open from the inside." Ironwood said hesitating his next choice of words. "What crawled out of his chest was possible the biggest mosquito I had ever seen.

The image of the WF Bullhead change to the remains of a giant mosquito splattered against the wall, Dismas eye's widen at the sight of a sycophant.

"... Oh son of a bitch." Dismas said out loud.

"So you have seen this kind of creature? Some of my men would have just called it one very big bug but the fact that it drained two of my men of all their blood before we had the chance to kill it. So what exactly are we looking at?" Ironwood ask.

"That shouldn't be possible, I killed its queen." Dismas muttered maddeningly before shaking himself to his senses. "Ironwood, if you care to ensure the survival of the human and Faunus Race and everything that is holy, burn the bodies burn all traces, and burn the ship to the ground."

"I would but you have to tell me what am I looking at?" Ironwood said bluntly.

"Jesus, Marry, Joseph can't you see that what you just witnessed is far worst then the Grimm in a million years!" Dismas shouted before he was silenced by Ozpin who hit his cane again the floor.

"Enough!" Ozpin shouts quieting Dismas before turning to Ironwood. "Now James I already gave you the book, have you gotten to the crimson curse yet?"

"No um hold on." Ironwood moved away from the screen before grabbing a scroll tablet and started flipping through the pages. "The Crimson Court? Like as in th..."

"Like in the story yes this is like the fifth time I had to explain it, what you are looking at is an actual vampire." Dismas said in annoyance as he sat back down in his chair.

"Uh huh, I see. So there is a truth behind a myth." Ironwood said before leaning back in his chair contemplating what to do. As he contemplated he pulls out a flask before taking a long swig. "Alright I'll have the bodies cremated and the entire room sanitised but I can't burn the ship."

"Why the hell not? It's a risk to everyone on the entire planet." Dismas asked aggressively.

"Despite losing him to that horrible abomination he revealed that someone or something wants to talk with a higher official. If his demand haven't been met it will kill another subordinate and leave its corpse to rot in a way for the world to see. I tried sending in the AK drones but those returned to us in pieces along with a severed head." Ironwood pleaded

"I said burn the ship. If you refuse to take my advise then so be it. Burn the ship or have someone else do it. It was nice talking to you, General." Dismas said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket as he walked towards the elevator door.

"Wait, please you have to help them. The Atlas army can't afford to loose our best Specialist." Ironwood pleaded.

"She's just a soldier, she knew the risk. If you truly want to help her, then make it painless." Dismas said bluntly as he pressed the button to call the elevator.

"Ozpin stop him!" Ironwood ordered.

"I'm sorry James but Dismas has been through hell with the Crimson Curse. I'm not gonna force him into fighting a battle that he had already suffered through." Ozpin said with a heavy sigh following after.

"Please Ozpin. If Winter dies Atlas will not only lose the support of one of its most powerful supporters but who will care for her sister Weiss when she isn't around to protect her?" Ironwood pleaded causing Dismas to stop before he could enter the now open elevator door.

"... Your specialist is Weiss' sister?" Dismas asked.

"Yes, if you recall Weiss is the second born of a very morally ambiguous father figure. Her mother turned to a bottle of wine wile her sister tried her best to raise her." Ozpin said as he stirred his mug.

"... (Sigh) god fucking damn it. You know what fine, where's the Bullhead located?" Dismas asked irritated as he turned around.

Ironwood worried look upon his face changed to a sigh of relief. "Thank you Dismas, you have no idea how much you ar..."

"Where is the Bullhead. I already agreed to this botched mission with no compensation might I add so tell me where it is so I can get going with my teammates before I can change my mind." Dismas asked once again irritated.

"Just off the coast near the emerald forest. I'll send the location to Ozpin's scroll and notified the Atlas army of your arrival." Ironwood said. Dismas nodded before entering the elevator.

"Ozpin, Thank you, if you haven't convinced him Oum knows how many would die trying to rescue her." Ironwood said.

"Yes, but James do keep in mind that Dismas has more scars then either of us and I'm not referring to the physical ones. So the next time he gives a suggestion about how to handle it do listen." Ozpin said firmly.

"About that, I did a quick search on your student. He seems to have no background other then his identity papers... that you signed yourself. Are you sure he is not working with her?" Ironwood asked with a tone of unease.

"I'm sure of it, after all he was the one who cut her arm off." Ozpin said as he took a swig from his mug.

"Oh, well he looks good for his age... does he know about you?" Ironwood asked.

"In time." Ozpin answers before turning off the screen. "In time he will know."

 **Back in RWBY's dorm a few hours later.**

The girls had all entered the back into their room. After Dismas had left the three had to track down Blake which was easier said then done. After finding her they had to cox her into talking about the ending to the Crimson Court. Five bowls of tuna later she finally agreed to tell the ending but in private so they all head back to their room.

"Alright Blake tell us what happens next?" Weiss demanded. "And don't even think about running. I had Yang Blake proof it."

Weiss then points toward the window with a makeshift rig that if opened water would spray out of a bottle.

"... Guys are you sure that it's a good idea? I seen some horrific things growing up but this takes the cake." Blake asked.

"Well we wouldn't have to ask you if you hadn't even actually eaten the papers." Weiss remarked.

"She right Blake, now isn't the time to be kit-tending around." Yang said with a sly grin causing the three to sigh in disappointment.

"(Sigh) Fine I'll tell you how it ends but please no more puns." Blake said.

"Done." Weiss remarks getting a "Hey" from Yang. Blake closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before opening her eyes. She was about to say the ending when someone knocked on the door interrupting her.

"Um hello, Dismas? Paracsus? Girls? Is anyone inside?" Jaune asked as he knocked on the door.

"(Sigh) Ruby can you please get rid of the dolt." Weiss said as she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

Ruby quickly ran over to the door and exited the room. A few muffled noises later she walked back in before closing the door.

"Yo what did Vomit boy want with Dis?" Yang asked as she leans against the wall.

"Oh nothing much, when I grabbed Dismas from earlier today he dropped this." Ruby said holding up his shameful locket. "He just wanted me to slip it to him cause he isn't answering any of his calls."

"Huh, since when did Dismas wear a locket?" Yang asked.

"He always had it on." Ruby said as she sat down on Weiss bed while trying to open it to find it jammed shut.

"I concur with Yang, for once. I have never seen him wear a locket before." Weiss remarked.

"What oh come on I have seen it on him all the time. Well when he was shirtless it was easier to see. Guess you guys were distracted by something." Ruby said as she inspected the locket much more closely while the other girls looked down in slight disappointment in themselves.

"YYYYYYeeeeaaaa distracted." Blake said slowly and shamefully.

"Anyways, we will just have to return it back to him once he returns." Weiss said as she grabbed the locket and was about to place it down on the counter but stopped and took a closer look at it.

"Huh, that's odd." Weiss remarked as she looked closely at the locket.

"What is?" Blake asked seeing this as a chance to avoid recounting the story.

"This is a ancient Mistral locket from ancient times." Weiss remarked holding up the locket for the girls to see.

"So he wears someones great great great something grandmothers jewellery. So what, you jealous?" Yang said poking fun at Weiss.

"No you dolt. What I'm getting at is why would he have it and also how come it's in such good condition." Weiss said as she handed it off to Blake.

"Because he stole it from some rich collector." Yang answered sarcastically. Before Weiss could say anything Ruby jumped into the conversation to end it.

"Weiss I thought we've been over this. You made us all agree not to explore any deeper into his past." Ruby said trying to defuse the argument.

"Well I think it's too late for that." Blake said as she brought over the locket now opened. The girls looked inside to see a woman with golden blonde hair and soft blue eyes with a sweet but serious smile on her face. Next to her was a kid with jet black hair, soft silver eyes, and a similar smile to the woman. On the other side of the locket was an inscription written in a dead language that very few know.

"Wow is that... Dismas?" Yang asked completely confused.

"It can't be I mean Dismas has steal color eyes not silver." Blake said pointing out the eye color is wrong.

"Ok um I think we should close it and leave it on the table." Ruby suggested to which her teammates ignored.

"Hey Weiss any chance you know what language that is?" Yang asked while pointing to the inscription.

"Um it's ancient Mistral and it seems to be in good condition." Weiss remarked.

"Well can you translate it?" Blake asked.

"Can I translate it, ha for your information instead of spending my summer vacations playing outside I spent the time learning the other cultures of foreign nations including their languages." Weiss boasted.

"Nerd." Yang said in a mocking term.

"Shut up dolt." Weiss commented before snatching the locket and reading it out loud.

" _To my beloved Dismas, we will see each other again and hopefully live our lives with our child. Wear this and remember your hard work will end when we are together again." Emily Rosaceae_

"Wait a second... they had a kid?" Yang asked with wide eyes.

"Um how am I suppose to know either Dismas dated someone older or he is clearly lying about something." Weiss said sounding annoyed.

"Guys come on, we all heard the truth." Ruby said not wanting to get into Dismas' personal life.

"Ruby for all we could know it's a fake truth." Weiss hissed.

"I agree he clearly could have planned ahead and use his criminal past to make us overlook something." Blake said.

"But guy's we promised." Ruby said trying to reason with now rather then calm them down.

"Sorry sis but the lies now have to come undone." Yang said as she pulled out her scroll and started dialling a number.

"Yang what are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"Calling Dismas." She replied. After a few minutes the phone went to voicemail.

"(Sigh) looks like we are gonna have to do this the old fashion way." Yang said irritated that he wasn't picking up his scroll. She then headed towards the door to "ask" Team ATAB for answers.

"How inconvenient." Weiss said as she follows Yang.

"Unbelievable." Blake said agreeing with her as she followed to leaving Ruby alone in the dorm.

"(Sigh) Bollocks." Ruby said out loud before racing out the door to stop this madness.

The screen pulled back as she raced out the door to the outside. It then looked upward towards the mid day sun that changes to a setting sun. The screen pulled back to show a small Bullhead flying towards the Bullhead in the sky floating towards the emerald forest. Inside the Bullhead was every member of team DBPS on board getting ready for the fight. As they checked their equipment the screen pulled up to Dismas who was looking down at his pistol looking over the details and the stains of blood.

"(Sigh) Here we go again." Dismas said as he pulled down on his scarf knot to tighten it around his face.

 **Hello everybody, Wombag1786 here let's answer some questions.**

 **From Carre: 1. Your welcome.**

 **2\. Yea well he's now gonna be classified as a "unique" Faunas now so that's a kick to the nabs in the future.**

 **3\. Your preaching to the quire. By that I mean I actually have Arachnophobia. I remember this one time when my $ $:8 tossed a rubber spider onto my desk so I instantly grabbed the back of h* head and smashed it against the table. So yea this should be fun for me.**

 **4\. Nah one vote and done, I was kinda hoping for some diversity. Guess I need to even the choices for the playing field for future vote.**

 **5\. Thanks again**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From Thoseweirdpeople: Yea thanks, hopefully once this story is completely done it will remain a favorite among fans of this amazing game and RT series for a long time. Also quick Q and A for you and you and you, did you find this story and decided to check out the game or did you play the game and found the story? Just asking out of curiosity.**

 **Thanks for writing Thoseweirdpeople**

 **So quick note sorry for not having this chapter done sooner I have been working on multiple stories that I'm gonna realease in the future. That includes one short oneshot (Hardcore Jaune) a one very long one shot (Dead rising case west Remnant) and a new weekend series (A rose over a shallow grave realeased sometime in November) as well as writing the plot for my LRWBY4D 2 story board. So again apologies for not releasing on time two weeks ago. Now before anyone ask how come Dismas son has silver eyes but neither parent does? Well having silver eyes is a rare trait which has been mentioned to death multiple times in the series. So by having two parents carrying the recessive gene then the child would adopt the genetic trait. So they may not have silver eyes but their children will. Oh side note I left a little hint on when Dismas would meet the Countress in this chapter, if you care to guess leave it in the comments section.**

 **Please Fav and follow the story and leave a comment.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon.**

 **"I lay in the dark thinking about**

 **the difficulties of family, how crazy**

 **and crooked the stories of a**

 **Bloodline can be."**

 **Patrick Dewitt**

 **3RD POV Beacon Library**

Hours had passed and the girls were now sitting around at a table thinking about the few unsuccessful hours that had passed by trying to find any information on Dismas. Unfortunately they couldn't find him or any of his friends for that matter so they resorted to doing research on his locket instead. They would have asked Ozpin but that could have lead to more trouble. As the three dived head first into the books looking for any references to the locket Ruby was the only one not interested and actually have been trying to stop them.

"Guys I think we should stop." Ruby pleaded in vain.

"Not now, I'm gonna figure out who Dismas really is. No matter how many paper cuts I receive." Weiss said coldly as she flipped the page over with some blood flying out from a paper cut.

"For once I agree, one sob story is enough for me but to find out it's a fake story just enrages me." Yang said as she flipped through the book.

"Enough for you to go through a book on saddest stories?" Blake asked looking up from her book on ancient Mistral.

"He could have made it up using a book like that." Yang remarked as she returned to her book.

"Guy come on, we promised." Ruby again tried to stop them, this however fell on deaf ears. "Guys please..."

"Shush!" The others said in sync as they returned back to reading leaving Ruby mopping in her seat. As the girls looked through the books fruitlessly looking for answers JNPR enter the library to see them.

"Oh hey guys, what are you doing?" Nora asked with a chirp.

"Oh hey guys, we are just doing some research on Dismas locket." Ruby said as she grabbed the locket from the center of the table.

"Um that's cool... and kinda rude." Jaune muttered a bit to only receive a cold stare from the other three girls.

"What he's trying to say is that don't you think looking into someone's past without their permission is a bit unconventional and disrespectful." Pyrrha said protecting Jaune.

"Well we asked him and so far he told us a very convincing sob story til we found a piece of evidence that indicates that he was lying." Weiss said while pointing to his locket.

"Um ok, but I believe it is still considered to be rude." Ren remarked.

"He's a thief I'm sure he's use to telling grand lies." Weiss remarked.

"Highwayman." Ruby interjected to receive a cold stare from Weiss.

"Don't you dare start." Weiss hissed as she quickly returned to her book.

"Well regardless, have you at least asked him in person?" Jaune asked.

"(Sigh) we wouldn't be here if he was here." Yang explained as she tossed the book overhead into a pile of disregarded books on tragedies.

"Ok then what about his teammates?" Nora suggested.

"Boudica, Jay, and Paracsus have disappeared as well." Blake answered.

"Ok well what about the rest of his friends?" Pyrrha asked. "I'm sure their around somewhere."

The four girls gave a grim and disturbed look towards each other before a flashback of the few hours of searching has been.

 _Flashback_

 _(When imagining a flashback please imagine it with Chibi characters for your own amusement.)_

 _Yang quickly burst into the kitchen complex to find it empty. She then leaves, after a few seconds the door slowly opens revealing Tardif embedded into the wall with a tray of freshly made sweet bread, flat against his chest. After another few seconds Tardif fell out and onto the ground and moaned in pain._

 _Ruby had texted Coco if she had seen anyone from team ATAB to which Velvet sent an emoji of a panic face and running before a photo of her and Amani running away from a bunch of lizards themed Faunus who where attracted to Amani's... charm._

 _Blake had asked a few teachers where Bigby was and to her disappointment he was in the forest. Glynda was kind enough to show why disturbing him was a bad idea at this time when she turned on a security feed of the forest. All the Grimm were running for their lives as Bigby was in his transformation form was chasing and brutally murdering them all in graphic form._

 _Finally Weiss had barged into team CFVY's room hearing that Audrey was inside. She tried politely tapping at first but all her taps were covered by a slow jazz playing extremely loudly over them. Eventually getting fed up with it she uses her weapon to destroy the door handle allowing her inside to see both Coco and Audrey under the sheets looking up in surprise and embarrassment. Weiss quickly let herself out vowing to bleach her own eyes._

( _End of flashback)_

"Yea I'm sure their busy." Weiss said with an embarrassed look on her face. The girls agreed with her with different variations of embarrassment.

"Anyways why are you guys so interested in Mr thief Highwayman?" Nora asked as she placed a hand on Ren's shoulder. "I mean sure he's mysterious but so is Ren and he doesn't even tell his secrets. Especially his secret pancake recipe."

"I agree and Nora, let go your hurting me." Ren said firmly while also painfully.

"Well that's... not an easy question." Blake said as she placed down her book.

"I mean, his friends are all strange and we are gonna investigate them one by one but it's just... he's different." Weiss remarked.

"Different how if I may ask?" Pyrrha asked as she raises a brow.

"Well... his friends look a lot like us for starters." Yang said.

"Tell us something we don't know." Nora said as she yawned in boredom.

"He doesn't. We literally have a man who can transform into, that... thing and yet Blake once remarked that he kinda looks like her grandfather from pictures of him in his younger days." Weiss remarked as she gave her signature Schnee sneer towards Nora.

"Wait really?" Nora asked with a small smirk.

"...Unfortunately that is true." Blake said with her head lowered while Nora snickered.

"So does that mean Blake can..." Before Nora could even finish that sentence Blake blurted out.

"NO! No I can not!" She shouted causing a loud shushing sound from those who were in the library.

"Well anyways what about Jay he doesn't look like us." Jaune remarked.

"He's like a boy version of Nora." Yang said causing JNPR to think about it.

"Phss as if, Jay is a scarecrow compared to me" Nora said proudly as she flexed her arm. "and I bet he can't eat as many pancakes or survive getting hit by lightning."

"Besides that he is practically a boy Nora." Ren said agreeing with Yang.

"Really in what way?" Jaune asked getting a raised brow from Ren as a response. "I mean he's clearly hyperactive, has a jump before looking attitude, has a tragic childhood, has an attachment to Tardif who looks a lot like Ren... oh my Oum he is a boy version of Nora."

As Jaune mind try to reason this horrific truth that they essentially have two Nora's living in the same complex Pyrrha spoke up shaking him of this horrific truth.

"Regardless that is true I hate to admit it but, Boudica looks so much like me and the rest of his friends share a similarly to people we know. So Dismas is the only exception to the rules so is that the main reason you four chose to dig into his past?" Pyrrha asked sounding slightly disappointment.

The girls looked at each other and felt a little guilty, except for Ruby who was trying to stop them from the beginning. Before anyone could answer Pyrrha, Weiss' scroll began to buzz. She quickly opened it up to see a text from Paracsus. She quickly read the text and her eyes widened.

"Oh... oh my Oum." Weiss muttered before getting up and racing towards the exit with a worried and horrified look on her face. In her moment of despair she left her Scroll opened on the table.

"What's up with her?" Yang asked getting different responses about it. Ruby just gave a shrug and raced towards Weiss to see if she was ok. Blake noticed that she left her scroll on the table and picked it up before reading it.

"Oh, it's a text from Paracsus." Blake said getting everyone's attention.

"Well what does it say kitty cat?" Yang asked only for Blake to respond with her rolling her eyes.

"Well, she saying sorry because her sister is in a medical induced comma because of an injury she received fighting a horrific monster." Blake said grimly.

"Oh that's horrible what type of Grimm did that?" Pyrrha asked. Blake quickly scrolled down before her eyes widened.

"Oh it's not a Grimm... it's one of those monsters Dismas talked about." Blake said causing everyone's eyes to widened in horror except for Pyrrha who was even more in shock.

"Oh Oum, that... that can't be good." Jaune muttered Nora and Ren nod their head in agreement.

"... We should probably check in with Weiss for support." Ren said to which everyone agreed with her. As all six got up to leave Nora couldn't help but ask what kind of monster it was to which Blake said.

"It didn't say, but if I had to guess... it probably drove Winter insane."

 **Hours ago on the WF airship**

Team DPBS had landed on top of the ship and just entered the same hole as Winter's team. When Dismas originally approached his teammates about the task he agreed to, he thought that he had to do a lot of convincing just to even get one of them to join him on possible the most dangerous task in Vale history. Surprisingly they all agreed, he took on the Countess and survived just barely. If anything the memories of suffering from the court's curse was just enough to want some revenge, especially since Paracsus learned how to undo the curse like any plague. So with the worry of being infected by the curse subsided the four entered the Airship with some supplies supported by Atlas and emotion's that range from confidence, to annoyance, to glee, and to rage.

" _Hello, team DPBS do you read?"_ A voice over a radio asked.

"Loud and clear little voice lady." Boudica replied getting an awkward silence before Paracsus ended it with a slap to the back of Boudica's head.

"Ignore the idiot, she grew up a tribal life and doesn't understand technology." Paracsus said over her head set.

" _Right... so the last transmission we received from Specialist Schnee was on the deck but from our intelligence we gathered she is more likely held elsewhere. Your mission is to find any surviving Atlas soldiers and to bring them to the top of the deck for extraction."_ The woman over the radio stated.

"And what if we run into any surviving White Fang members?" Jay asked looking at a deceased WF member who looked like he was sucked dry.

" _Command said that if you encounter any WF members they are secondary compared to Atlas personal but are to be regarded as the same."_ She responded. " _Anything else?"_

"Yea what if everyone's dead?" Dismas asked Grimly. He didn't received an answer for a few seconds.

" _If dead retrieve a key from Specialist Schnee's jacket. That was her last wish incase of her demise."_ The woman said over the device.

"Understood. We... Paracsus will call when we need extraction." Dismas said looking at his team seeing Boudica playing with her ear piece like a child and Jay simply using it like a makeshift pick for his guitar.

" _Will do good luck team DPBS, oh as a personal favor... give them hell"_ the woman said as she hung up.

"Will do." Dismas muttered.

He then reached into his satchel the Atlas army had given each of them, including flashlights, bandages, and glow-sticks. Paracsus also packed a few herbs and homemade anti-venom and a few bottles of pure mercury. After Paracsus showed her team how to turn on a glow stick the four went down the dark halls that had the familiar and disappointing faint fragrance of blood, death, and madness.

The corridors were covered in the remains of the former crew along with new additions of Atlas soldiers as their corpses acted as wall decoration, a faint buzzing sound could be heard with in their chest as small pulsating red cocoon like sacks were hanging from their chest of variable sizes. As the group pressed forward, the clatter of something could be heard from overhead, below and all around them as if they were being watched. As the four continued on they made their way into the command center. Inside blood was splattered everywhere but it was fresher compared to the rest of the blood seen on the ship. On the ground was the leader of Alpha teams head on a metal pole with his eyes gorge out and his face with the look of horror on it all the while mosquitoes were flying in and around his head.

"Well... this is new." Jay remarked.

"Yes indeed Jay, usually these snobs would leave a body on the pike instead of the head." Boudica remarked.

"Guess what you did really angered them Dismas." Paracsus said.

"Good cause I'm sick of them as much as they are of me." Dismas remarked before he saw something gleamed in the corner of his eye. He walked over to see a military type sabre with the Schnee symbol on the hilt. It's blade was chipped and hilt was bent but otherwise seemed to be in good condition. As he inspected the blade he noticed for a flicker of a second in the blades reflection that something was above him and it just lunged at him.

He quickly rolled out of the way as a chevalier drops from the ceiling piercing the ground.

Realizing it missies it lets out a mixture of a crackling chuckle and a cricket croaking calling forth another chevalier who slithered down from the ceiling along with two sycophants who flew in through the window. The four got ready to fight as the first Sycophant flew at Jay with the intention of sucking his blood but Jay was much quicker and he simply dodged out of the way with ease. Boudica took the opening in the sycophants failed assault and slashed it in half with her glaive.

The other Chevalier slithered forwarder before slashing down at Paracsus who barely dodged the jagged arms. She quickly reaches into her bag and tosses upwards a mixture of powders when combined left a yellow flash that blinded the creature. As it stumbles backwards Jay quickly ran up its back before using his sickle to spin around the worm like a hula hoop of death. Back with Dismas the first chevalier was persistent with its attacks against him, but Dismas was much quicker and managed to parry its strike with Winter's sabre as a guard to get in close and slash at its unprotected underbelly. As it screamed it tried to crush him but he managed to roll out of the way when it did. It was about to get up when Boudica gouged it's eye out with the snout needle from the other sycophants that she had ripped off with the head still attached. As it hollered in pain Dismas silenced the beast by plunging winter's blade into its jugular causing it to choke on its own blood.

Back with Paracsus and Jay they had finally killed the last chevalier by tossing up a bag leaking multiple toxins into the air causing the fowl creature to choke on the poison til it fell over choking on the venomous compounds that had entered into its body.

"Heh, heh. So they set a trap expecting to catch us by surprise. Clever bugs." Jay chuckled as he caught his breath.

"Agree, clearly these things have gotten smarter, for a bunch of drunk insect." Paracsus said agreeing.

"Regardless we fought and we slain, now we revel." Boudica chanted in high spirit.

"Not yet my barbaric friend." Jay said ceasing Boudica's moment of victory. "We still haven't found the body of the oldest ice queen."

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Boudica asked slightly disappointed that she isn't reviling. Before either of them could answer a light flickered on and the group was slightly startled to see a screen turn on. After a few seconds Paracsus approached the device to see it was a security feed of the lowest level of the ship. As the screen moves back and forth it shows a woman held up by fleshy sap with her platinum blonde hair hanging over her face in a complete mess. As the rest walked over to see the camera to see the woman hanging their they noticed she was indeed still alive. As they looked closer a shadow of a creature peered over and smashed the camera causing the feed to black out.

"Well looks like we just found Weiss' sister." Dismas remarked as he secured the sabre into his belt.

"(Sigh) So it seems... why does every single monstrous have to be at the bottom of the darkest of places." Paracsus muttered in annoyance before she walked away.

The group nodded in agreement before following her out of the room. From there the group made their way down to the ship's cargo hull. Along the way they discovered more atrocities that the court has done to some of the crew along with a few scuffles with different creatures of various sizes. After carefully navigating the dark and claustrophobic hallways they finally found themselves in the cargo hold.

Inside the Court made what was once a storage hold into their banquet nest. Along the walls were filled with bodies of both Atlas and WF soldiers hanging along the wall by a fleshy substance. If they weren't dead then their haunting moans of death was enough to send shivers down the most hardened of spines. Besides the horror hanging along the wall the court had a few bodies hanging from the ceiling like meat chandeliers, with their throats ripped wide open leaking blood into bottles of aged wines and other spirits below. The Court drank from the bottles and glasses of booze with enthusiasm and delight as they tortured the crew and soldiers with different verities of games. In the center of this madness was a crooked tick like creature who chuckles to himself as he chugged down the entire bottle of wine not caring that it leaked from his mouth and onto his torn clothes. Once finished he tossed it at Winter hitting her on the top of her head causing her to bleed from her scalp. She hung by her arms on what looked like a makeshift stage as if she was put on display for their own amusement. As the four watched from a distance the three decided on a plan knowing full well that charging head first was a bad idea, no matter how many times Boudica suggested doing so. As they discussed a plan for saving the few remaining WF crew, Atlas soldiers and Winter the Baron had gotten up from his throne like seat and crawled over to where Winter was before clinking a glass with a rusty and recently bloody laced spoon.

"Heh heh, Gentlemen and Gentle-ladies." The baron crackled out loud causing the buzzing commotion of laughter to subside.

"Now before the encore of this party may commence we must thank our wonderful guest for supplying us with the refreshments. Thank you Ms Schnee for the blood of that virgin, it's been awhile since I had one and it was truly was grand." He toasted as he held his glass with an eyeball sticking out of it towards an Atlas soldier who was hanging from a meat hook that was attached to the back of her head as blood poured from multiple lashes all over her nude body.

He then quickly guzzled down the crimson liquor along with everyone else before throwing it onto the prisoners who were still alive with sadistic chuckles of laughter. As the tittering applause of group could be heard over the act of cruelty the Baron then pulled out a pocket watch looking at the time.

"Hmm a shame, for a Specialist you aren't as special to them as your name implies. Oh well breaking your mind gives all kinds of pleasure for me and the audience." He chuckled before grabbing the back of her shirt and ripping it off revealing multiple scars from lashings and whips.

He then proceeded to whip her back with great pleasure to hear her whimper and cries for the first time. As the crowd of Esquires, Courtesan, and other members of the Court laughed at her misery it was abruptly ended when a bottle of mercury hits the back of the Baron's neck causing a sizzling noise. As he hollered in pain he looks behind him to see something glowing in the dark that was not there before. He angrily whipped at the glowing object to find it to be a broom with a bunch of glowing sticks crudely attached to it.

"Who dares to interrupt my performance!" He cried in fury only for a bottle of wine to nearly miss his head.

"You know even though these bottles have been aged from some very good years they taste as cheap as a bottle on a street corner." Came a voice of a man who was now sitting in the seat that the Baron was once siting in all the while inspecting a bottle before dropping it, not carrying about it.

"Well stranger you wouldn't have known a good drink if I were to piss the remains onto your boot." The Barron chuckled as he was about to lunge forward when the man held up a bottle of mercury causing him to hiss and flinch in irritation.

"I don't know, I caught the plague once and barely survived it with these bottles. Then again even after curing myself of your infection, the cheapest brew at the pub still tastes much better then this." He said as he carelessly tossed the wine to the ground angering the Court.

"So you've once met us, tell me stranger give us one reason we shouldn't gouge your eyes out with your own fingers for an afternoon of laughs?" The Baron chuckled in a sarcastic tone.

"Well for one, after the things I had done to your queen I'm sure you won't be laughing when I'm dead." The man said coming out from the shadows revealing himself to be Dismas. With his reveal sent cries of outrage and anger throughout the hive who shouted in fury and fear as the man who had killed their queen stepped forth with a smug look on his face.

"You, Queens slayer!" The barren shouted in rage.

"Yes, me boom, surprise, I'm the face of the Devil." Dismas replied with a plucky tone as he got off the throne and walked towards the Baron.

"What do you want?" The Baron commanded.

"I want the hostages and Specialist Winter freed. Do that and I promise to kill only half of you." Dismas responded getting a chuckle from the leering crowd.

"I'm afraid you are not in a proposition to make a request like that. Besides even though you killed the queen you're still just a man." The Barron chuckled as he raised his limbs to whip Dismas.

"Yea well as my new friend would have said, I'm a man, with a plan." Dismas said feeling slightly ridiculous for saying it when he closed his eyes as the lights suddenly turned on blinding everybody who didn't had their eyes closed.

As everyone rubbed their eyes as a barbaric shout and maddening fits of laughter could be heard from above as Boudica and Jay dropped from the ceiling killing two nearby Esquire's who were guarding the prisoners. Meanwhile Paracsus has mixed an explosive concoction and tossed it into a crate of fire dust near the surplus of wine bottles that they had. In the mist of the confusion the court members began to scream and panic as the place starts to explode and the smell of burning wine drove them into a frenzy. As they raced over each other to drink the tainted brew as it leaked out onto the ground the Baron had finally regained his composure to see Dismas holding his flintlock at his face with a small smirk showing underneath his scarf. And with it an instant a flash from the old flintlock sent the hunchback tic to the ground with a sudden crash.

"It was nice catching up with you too, wanker." Dismas said as he quickly ran over to Winter to which Paracsus was already cutting her bindings. As the two cut her bindings she would have fell to the ground if Dismas didn't catch her.

"Hey Paracsus a little help?" Dismas asked as he helped pick her up to her feet. Paracsus nodded and quickly pulled out a syringe and bottle. She was just about to apply the medicine when Winter reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Don't ever touch my sister again, or your gonna regret it father." She muttered incoherently as her strength in her arm left her body.

 **Winter is Irrational**

 **Reeling!**

 **Gasping!**

 **Taken over the edge,**

 **Into MADNESS!**

"Well, that's just great." Dismas muttered as Boudica ran over with two hostages on her back.

"We need to leave now! Doctor call upon the small magic device lady for the flying chariot!" Boudica barked as the smoke from the flames caused by the dust, spirits and burning corpses started to fill the room making breathing difficult.

"Ugh, after this Boudica I'm gonna make you read a bloody book and pull you head out from your ass!" Paracsus shouted in annoyance as she finally gave the medicine to Winter in gas form. As the four began to escort the hostages out from the blazing room one was grabbed by a whip before being pulled back by the Baron, who quickly bit down into his neck draining all of his blood before he could even scream.

"Highwayman!" He howled as his head wound regenerated.

"Criste in a hand bag, RUN!" Dismas shouted as the hostages raced outward in fear with the four racing down the dark hallways with the Barron chasing them from behind. Meanwhile above the on the ceiling a nest of cocoons start to rattle as the smoke hits them causing them to rattle even faster before splitting open.

 **Outside on the top of the Bullhead**

The small airship that transported the group to the ship had received a call that they were in danger and need immediate transport. So it quickly flew back with a few airships as escort. Once they arrive back at the drop off point they saw no one. They flew around for a few seconds before a head popped out it soon was an White Fang soldier. He then turned around and surprisingly helped up an Atlas soldier. Before long they were helping more WF and Atlas crew alike get on top of the Bullhead. The Airship quickly drops down and opens the back allowing for both parties to enter as more came up from the hole. Before the last WF member could climb out of the hole he was instantly pulled back down with a loud scream. A full minute went by before The Baron crashes through the top of the roof with team DPBS and Winter hanging on tight with a swarm of sycophants following it. The Baron quickly shook the five off sending them flying around.

"Highwayman!" The Baron screamed as it races towards Dismas who quickly dodged out of the way but was slapped by his whip nearly sending him over the edge. Meanwhile his teammates were currently fighting of the hoard that flew down to attack them. As the hoard of flying mosquitoes started to overwhelm the four Dismas hung by the ledge trying to pull himself as the Baron slowly approached him cracking all the while.

"I would normally suck you dry but I rather see you squashed like the bug you are!" The Baron shouted and he stepped on Dismas hand causing him to hold on with only his left.

"Heh, funny cause last I check you're the oversized maggot!" Dismas replied with some wit as he tried to grab on with his other hand.

"A cocky little shit when you first entered our lavish garden, cocky little shit when you die!" The Baron said as he was about to step on him when Winters sabre plunges through his chest causing him to squirm and squeal in pain. Behind him was Winter who was bleeding heavily from her back and her forehead.

"As I once told Weiss's sitter, I kill you just like I kill a Grimm, merciless and cold." Winter rambled as she pulled the blade from its chest and quickly decapitates it causing the body to twist and squirm before finally falling off the ledge.

As it fell Winter couldn't help but laugh, she laughed and laugh and laugh sounding more crazy by the moment before her laughter sounds like crying. As she laughed Dismas quickly pulls himself up using lightning to help. As he pulled himself up he sees Boudica was covered in multiple boils and blood but laughed in revelry over the bits and pieces of the sycophants who had drawn blood from her on the ground in pieces.

"Dismas are you alright!" Paracsus shouted as she raced over to help Dismas.

"I'm... fine. Winter killed the Baron or at least I hope that falling hundreds of feet in the air without a head would do that. So how the hell you guys survived?" Dismas asked.

"Aw well all I did was give Boudica a little bit of spirit and she did the rest." Paracsus answered slightly nervously.

"... You gave her ethanol?" Dismas asked with an unfazed look on his face. Paracsus began to fluster for an answer because that's exactly what she did but before she could answer she noticed that Winter had just gotten up and was about to walk off the side of the Bullhead. Paracsus quickly ran over and grab ahold of her arm before she jumps.

"Let me go pretty bird I wish to fly like you!" Winter chuckled as she cried.

"Christ what is wrong with you!?" Paracsus shouted as Dismas just got over and started to help her up.

"No I wish to fly far away and be free from my father!" Winter cried out as she struggled to break free. Dismas and Paracsus barely manages to pull up the half naked crazed and injured older sister when she quickly turns around and tried to punch Paracsus. She missed in her mad state and fall onto Dismas arms to which she quickly tossed him to the ground and gets on top of him before started pounding on his chest in a blind furry.

"NO! I won't go back! Father can't make me I will never go back!" She screamed before finally breaking down and crying into his shoulder.

"Alright alright you don't have to go back!" Dismas groaned in pain as he tried to push her off.

"(Sniff, sob) Really, Thank you Klein." Winter whimpered as she cried into his shoulder.

"Um, can you get off me now." Dismas asked as he fails to punch her off.

As she refused to get off Dismas both Boudica and Jay walked over, snickering at Dismas' expense as Winter practically failed or refused to get off him.

"Aw Dismas The man who could charm even the most noble of hearts... by getting his ass handed to him by said noble of hearts." Jay chuckled.

"Ey truly a looker if only you weren't a Brit then we may have a better relationship then a one to two night stands." Boudica said agreeing.

"Just help me up already!" Dismas shouted, asking for help but before the two could make any more jokes or even help them Winter began to scream before falling off him.

"What just happened?" Boudica asked as the four looked down at her to see something squirming and and slithering before trying to poking its head out from her stomach in a painfully vain attempt to get out.

"Oh my god, we need to get on the ship now!" Paracsus ordered to the rest of the team. Boudica quickly grabbed her carrying her princess style onto the Bullhead.

"Make room now! We need to preform surgery right now!" Paracsus shouted to the survivors to move aside. She quickly raced to the back of the Airship grabbing ahold of a blanket and a medical kit before throwing it out. "Place her on the blanket, pilot take us back to base, Jay I need you to donate some blood, Dismas ,Boudica Whatever I do, no matter how much she screams... hold ... her... down."

The three nodded and Dismas quick held Winter's left arm while Boudica holds her right. Paracsus pulled out a blood transfusion kit and attached it to ayJ's arm before inserting it into Winter's. She quickly pulled out her surgical knife and took a moment to do the mathematics in her head before piercing her lower abdomen with her wicked blade causing Winter to scream in horrific pain as she slowly slits her stomach open. Once the slit was made she reached in causing the survivors to look away in a mixture of discuss and horror. As she reached in and grabbed ahold of something that was squirming around she struggled to pull it out before finally pulling out a huge four inch slug like creature with a white pompadour wig from her abdomen causing Winter to finally stop screaming and pass out from the shock and pain.

"Oh Oum what is that!?" One of the WF members who was brave enough to look asked in disgust.

"It's a girl slug." Paracsus answered sarcastically as she grabbed Dismas pistol from his holster before tossing it at the back wall with a splat and shooting it with a point blank shot causing its guts to cover everyone in the back of the cramped Airship. As screams of disgust echoed ranging from vomiting noises to its in my mouths filled the room, Paracsus returned to her surgery and began to sew the abdominal wound she had made to abort a queen bug.

"Will she live?" Boudica asked, as she leant back.

"I honestly don't know, guess all we can do is wait and see." Paracsus answered as she removed her mask as she leant back. The rest of the trip back was quiet Two enemy factions remained quiet the four heroes remained quiet. The airship they were riding remain quiet.

 **Hours later aboard the atlas control Airship**

After an hour of flying the Airship landed on an Atlas Airship with multiple guards and medical Personnel stood waiting for the ship to touch down. Once down the back opens up allowing for medical personnel to preform basic first aid on the most severely injured before the guards escorted both Atlas and WF to a quarantine hold for the moment. Meanwhile Paracsus was escorted with a delirious Jay to the medical wing along with Winter on a stretcher. As Boudica and Dismas watched from the sidelines they both indulged in their vices.

"... Feels like old time as Barriston would have said." Boudica mused as she took a swig from her bottle of medical alcohol.

"Heh, yea well expect for the flying vehicles and weaponising souls this would have felt like old times." Dismas said agreeing as he puffed smoke from his pipe. The two watched as General Ironwood himself along with the escort of five AK drones following behind him.

"Ah good, you mission was a success." Ironwood said congratulating them. "The Atlas... I can never thank you for what you had done."

"'Twas nothing new General, this is a normal afternoon for us." Boudica boasted proudly.

"No more like every other weekend. Normally one of us has to carry the entire team." Dismas said correcting her.

"Right so anyways I'm here to inform you that because of your friends, Specialist Schnee is currently stable for now. I don't know what happened on board but by the look of her scars and the eyes of the survivors I don't want to know." Ironwood said firmly.

"Trust me, even Ozpin would flinch at this madness." Dismas said as he exhaled the smoke.

"I would doubt that but then again you may have a point. Regardless as soon as I got word of your return I ordered some fighter pilots to burn the ship to the ground. By now it's remains will lie at the bottom of the cliff side. As of you four we are currently going through air traffic control. Should be a few hours before we can have you depart for Beacon." Ironwood informed.

"Alright Guess I can return this to Winter." Dismas said holding up her sword.

"Ah yes I believe she is currently in the east medical wing room four-B." Ironwood said pointing down a hallway.

With one last puff of smoke, Dismas quickly dumped his ashes to the side before walking down the hall but stopped right next to Ironwood. "General... never send me or my friends on a suicidal mission. Every."

With that said he walked off down the hall not caring to look back. As he walked down the hall he saw Paracsus sitting on a bench reading a book on Faunas Anatomy with her mask next to her. Jay was also strumming his guitar with his mask half raised.

"Hello again Dismas, What are you up to?" Jay asked as he strummed his guitar.

"Just returning Weiss' sisters sword." Dismas said as he held up her sword for them to see.

"Hmm very well, with the medicine I gave her she should be fine by tomorrow. Psychologically though that is yet to be seen." Paracsus said as she licked her thumb to flip the page.

"They allowed you to preform the medication?" Dismas asked with a brow raised.

"No but their medic is a complete coward. So I had no resistance except for him pleading me not to." Paracsus answered as he flips the page.

"I see..." Dismas said with slightly unease before regaining his composer. "In any case I'll be going now."

With a wave goodbye Dismas walked down a bit more before entering room four-B. Inside Winter slept soundly with bandages wrapped around her head arms and other areas that she may have been injured. Now cleaned of all the filth and blood she looked rather charming but Dismas wasn't in the mood to admire her natural charms. He simply walked over and placed her sabre against her bed stand before turning around ready to leave her room when he noticed a small portrait laying down as if someone had pushed it down. He walked over to the portrait and picked it up to see it was of the entire family except young. Weiss' sister sitting on the left with an unhappy look upon her face, Weiss sitting to the right with an unhappy look as well, and another sibling presumably her brother with a small smirk on his face. Behind the two were her parents her father with a serious look upon his face while her mother looked depressed. As Dismas admired the portrait he suddenly felt a thin blade press against his neck.

"Who are you and where are we?" The woman asked sounding like Winter.

"Just a friend of your sister and we are back aboard the Atlas Airship." Dismas said as he slowly placed the portrait down.

"I don't recall my sister talking about a male friend with black hair and of your description, tell me who you really are before I slit your... ahhh." Before Winter could finish her threat a sudden erupt pain can felt coming from her abdomen. She took a few steps back before nearly falling to the ground but Dismas quickly grabbed ahold of her before she fell.

"I would take it easy, Paracsus may be a great expert in advance medication but I can tell that the more you move the worst your gonna feel." Dismas said before picking Winter up princess style before walking over and placing her back on the bed.

"... Thanks but seriously how do you know my sister?" Winter asked as she leant against the back of her bed.

"We met during the initiation at Beacon, she called me a ingrate ruffian, I called her a snobby brat and then we made up on top of the roof after she shouted at her partner." Dismas explained as he leant back against the wall.

"Hmm oh, now I remember. You must be the Thief she refers to." Winter said as a vein in Dismas head twitched.

"Torchwick is a thief, I'm a Highwayman. There's a difference." Dismas said slightly aggressively.

"... What's a Highwayman?" Winter asked.

"(Sigh) Doesn't matter just glad to see you regain your sanity." Dismas said as he changed the subject

"I, don't follow. I can barely remember what happened on board, except for some reason I keep remembering a some sort of clicking noise and... laughter." Winter explained as her hand began to shake.

"Well I don't know but if I had to speculate you don't want to either. The court doesn't know the words of decency, or kindness... actually I'm pretty sure majority of them only know how to laugh maniacally." Dismas said.

"I see, this court what are they?" Winter asked as she grabbed ahold of her shaking hand.

"It's a long and bloody story, and I'm sure the doctors here will probably suggest that I don't tell you until your both physically and mentally sound." Dismas remarked.

"(Sigh) Very well. Normally I can handle it but for some reason I can't recall anything as if my own mind want to forget. So I can wait for awhile." Winter said firmly. "Still you have been to Beacon and said you were her friend right?"

"Yes that is correct." Dismas answered.

"Then can you tell me about her. I have heard from her that she is doing well but I rather have another set of eyes to see if she is telling the truth." Winter demanded in her usual tone.

"Alright then guess I have time to kill, but first." Dismas paused as he grabbed a folding chair pressed against the wall. He opened it and sat down before holding out his hand. "I'm Dismas, leader of team DPBS."

Winter looked at the hand and looked up to the stranger before reaching over. "I'm Specialist Winter Schnee of the Atlas military. Pleasure to make your acquaintance mr... sorry you never said your last name."

"That's cause I don't have one. Though if things had been differently I would... but for now just call me Dismas." He said shaking her hand.

"Very well Dismas. Tell me what has my beloved sister been up to?" Winter asked.

Dismas then started to talk about the advents of the last month at Beacon. As he talked Winter listened as the screen pulled away a faint buzzing sound could be heard somewhere in the ventilation before that faint buzzing in the shaft turned to a loud and maddening flapping of a sycophant somewhere in the vent.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here let's answer some questions.**

 **To Thoseweirdpeople: Eh sorta, it took team RWBY literally seventeen chapters to find out this much about Dismas, JNPR will probably be the same... well excluding Ruby and Jaune because (next chapter spoilers). Otherwise settle in cause it's gonna be awhile.**

 **Thanks for writing Thoseweirdpeople.**

 **To Carre: 1. Yea guess I went a bit harsh into cause I really hate spiders... so many fantasy games lost to my childhood. (Tears)**

 **2\. Thanks it gets a bit tedious to find a quote that fits the chapter this one is more of a hint for the upcoming chapter rather then a dialog.**

 **3\. Yep and in hindsight I should have made the others more appealing, o well this is my first time fore voting polls, "the greatest teacher, Failure is."**

 **4\. Yea shepherd has to face literal ghost child who acts like the devil on your shoulder, Alien zombie virus, alien succubus, and racism towards aliens, oh and how can I forget about death of your closed friends and forcing to choose to save the universe from horrific space abomination or to bang the genetically modified to perfection human... tough choices with a heroic ending. Jesus that was deep sorry about ranting about that. Still crying over Mordin.**

 **5\. Thanks also tell me, if I were to ship Dismas with someone who would that person be?**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **So this concludes the first vote of this series. To those who didn't vote or just found this story recently don't worry I got two more vote coming soon. The next one should be during the summer vacation segment which is after season two RWBY. So far I can think of two things, a Schnee ball with the countess attending, or cinder inviting Dismas our on a cough, assignation attempt, cough date. The details aren't finalized so don't place down the votes yet. Just something to get excited about. Now quick question for you all, if I were to ship Dismas with someone who do you think? I was leaning towards Winter because repeating history and he's technically in his early thirties. I think so cause the average life span in at the end of the 12th century was to the The early thirties due to plagues but seeing that the Black Plague is a disease you can catch in game is curable I'm guessing that life span has been moved to the forties. Right back to what I was saying so who do you think I should ship Dismas with Winter, Blake, Yang, Jaune, sun, Paracsus, Zwei, etc. I kinda want to see what everyone wants to see. (Except for Ruby cause I have plans for her and Dismas.) So if you have a ship between Dismas and anyone else in your head and you want to see it happend then please post the name of the ship and between Dismas and who. Maybe it might come true. Don't worry about taking to long to answer It's gonna be awhile before the next chapter because the annual ten chapter rewrite starts after this chapter so that's gonna take a week plus I'm doing an event so for those reading my Other story your in for a treat. Right so post your thoughts on Dismas ships in the comments section below.**

 **Please Fav and Fol the story**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everybody, Wombag1786 here.**

 **So I am back. Yea sorry for being gone for a few weeks but my plate was full including finals, thanksgiving, a new series story series for my weekend segment, and a literal 17K word one shot that has been requested by a few fans had to be done all by the 26th! ... So In other words I was busy. Now back to the story, I got to say was kinda hoping for more comments on the Dismas ship subject, well In any case, it's more an avenue. I'm just gonna keep it open for a while longer. I also written down a few bullet points for the next few chapters and the ideas of what's to happen next. Saving the best for last. I uploaded the previous chapters with some updates made by Beta Reader 18Nickojar. So I want to say thanks to him for his efforts in updating the chapters. Seriously it would have taken entire week to fix my mistakes and that is only if I didn't had anything to do.**

 **So please enjoy the story.**

 **I don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon**

 **The devil asked me how I**

 **Knew my way around the halls** **Of hell.**

 **I told him I did not need a map for the darkness**

 **I know so well.**

 **T.M.T**

 **On board the Atlas ship, in the medical wing.**

 **(A few hours later)**

Only very few has seen Specialist Schnee laugh, not much of a grin was seen by many not even by those who know her well. Yet somehow Dismas managed to make her laugh after talking for only a few short hours.

"Heh heh, So what did happend afterwords?" Winter asked as she tries to suppress a chuckle.

"Well the Barons son split his trousers why'll trying to toss me out, and he accidentally slipped on a piece of pork fat he had dropped from his plate onto the table and well... did you know silk waistcoats are more flammable then pitch. Cause he instantly ignited upon contact to the flame." Dismas said with a chuckle. "So when the Baron was on the ground crying out for someone to save him Emily looked for the only thing that wasn't flammable. Problem was there was only one thing that would put out the fire, the turkey gravy."

The two then start to laugh about how a gluttonous man was saved by gravy. After a few moments Dismas calmed himself down to finish his tale. "Heh heh heh, suffice to say I was never formally invited to a masquerade ever again, but it was an enjoyable experience."

The two had finally calmed down. Over the few hours they have talked they have gotten to know one another very well. After Dismas confirmed and disproved what ever Weiss has written and her well being at Beccon the two began to talk about there own life's. Dismas regailed story's from his youth or the version he would be at the time. Why'll Winter told him of the hardships her father put her through and her triumph in securing her freedom why'll still struggling to assist her sisters. By the end of the few hours they have spoken both had grown a mutual respect for one another.

"This Emily person sounds just as mischievous as she is interesting. Tell me, do you two still keep in touch?" Winter asked only for Dismas to give a soulom and regretful look.

"I... she isn't among the living anymore. She died in an accident." Dismas said while looking down at his clean hands, that still no mater how long ago it was... still felt so dirty.

"Oh, I see... apologies on the grievance's that question may have brought to you." Winter apologizes sincerely.

"It's, alright. It's been three years and the weight of her death hasn't ease neigher the horror I have witnessed since her passing, but having friends like your sister eases that weight of the burden I carry." Dismas said as he returned to looking her in the eye.

"Yes, well it is quite wise to have friends in dire needs... so tell me Dismas, why do you refer to your self as a Highwayman?" Winter asked changing the subject.

"Cause I was a formal Highwayman, and a very elusive one at that." Dismas remarks.

"So you were a thief?" Winter asked with a brow raised as Dismas gave a slight twitch in anger that was amusing to watch.

"No, thief's are unprofessional and generally an annoyance. Highwaymen are allusive, cunning, and evasive." Dismas said as he leans back against his chair.

"Alright but what do Highwaymen do that are different then thief's?" Winter asked slightly curious. Before Dismas could answer the lights suddenly turn off leaving the two in complete darkness.

"... well I don't suppose this is normal?" Dismas asked sarcastically as the emergency lights turn on giving off a faint red tint.

"No, no it isn't normal." Winter replies as she removes the blanket that was covering her bottom portion of her body.

Dismas helped her out of bed and onto her feet. Once she steady herself she grabbed her saber and pulls a part of the blade to make a medium size dagger why'll using her main saber as a crutch to help her walk. Dismas quickly tosses on his jacket before pulling Thunder and Lightning from it's pockets. They walked over to the door before something faint caught both of their ears. They looked at each other before looking up to hear something loudly banging in the vents above.

The muffled voices sounds like their were three voices talking or more like arguing about something as bits of the ceiling fell from the ceiling as the mysterious figures crawled through the vent above. Both Dismas and Winter looked at each other before ready their weapons. As the muffled voices got louder, almost sounding like they were complaining the ceiling starts to give out and then three figure fell into the room below. As smoke from the ceiling clouds the room Dismas and Winter acted quickly to capture the assailants that fell into the room.

Dismas quick bashes over the head the first one with his pistol before stomping on the back of another's leg then head-butting another giving him time to place the person into a headlock with a knife pointing at the strangers neck. He quickly shifts around to kick the first person in the face before stomping on his chest and pulling his flint lock on the figure. Meanwhile Winter grabbed the third assailant by the collar of his shirt before smacking the person across the face with her sabor causing the person to spin around letting Winter place the blade against the mysterious persons throat. She quickly brought the person to their knees by a swift kick down on the back of the leg.

"You have five seconds to identify yourself and your intentions before me and my associate will disembowel you where you stand." Winter orders as she lossens her grip on her captive so they can only speak.

"W-Winter, please let go of me." A painful and familiar voice answers. Both Dismas and Winter squint their eyes to see that mysterious person was Weiss who was bleeding from the nose.

Winter and Dismas looked in complete surprise by Weiss'es surprise entrance. "Wait, Weiss?!? What are you... Wait then who am I..."

"Ugh, hello Dismas. How's it going." Jaune mutters in pain from Dismas strong kick to the head.

"Dismas... I really, love hugs... but I (choke) can't breathe." Ruby chokes as she try's to squirm out of Dismas tight grip.

Winter and Dismas released them allowing them to recover from the sudden surprise attack. As Ruby struggles to pull Jaune over to the chair Weiss quickly dust herself off before berating Dismas. Why'll berating Dismas Winter try's to get her

"Alright, then. I want answers, NOW!" Weiss snaps as she pokes a completely confused Dismas.

"Weiss." Winter remarks sounding irritated.

"Um, sorry but what?" Dismas asked completely confused.

"Weiss!" Winter calls out sounding more irritated.

"You heard me, you lied to us to us all with some well crafted trickery. It would have pulled the wool over our eyes if it wasn't for..." Weiss reaches into her pocket to grab the locket she had hold onto so fiercely but to her surprise she couldn't find it on her. She quickly patted herself down. "Um wait, I'd just had i..."

Before she could even finish her sentence, she was smacked against the back of the head by her sister who was already boiling in rage. "WEISS KALT SCHNEE, HOW DARE YOU BARGE IN LIKE SOME DOLT! YOU ARE AN HEIRESS TO THE SCHNEE NAME AND SUCH YOU MU... st act... your ag-e..."

Before Winter could even finish her ear blistering scolding she felt faint and looses her balance. She try's to stable herself but dropped her sabor in the process. Weiss called out to her as she fell down but Dismas managed to catch her before falling to the ground.

"Hey easy their Winter. Your still not fully recovered." Dismas remarks before picking up her princes style and carrying her over to her bed.

"Um, yes I suppose I can't really argue with that." Winter complies while trying her hardest not to blush. Dismas carefully lays her down on top of the bed up right. He quickly turns around to see Ruby and Jaune looking at Winter with looks of complete pity and worried. Weiss on the other hand had a look off worried, confused, and enraged.

"Um, Dismas... what happened to Wiess's sister?" Ruby asked why'll massaging her throat.

"Yea I would like to know your intention with my sister, lying thief." Weiss remarks getting now an angry glance from Winter.

"Weiss, watch your tone. Or Oum help me I will risk falling into a coma just to teach you some manners, young girl." Winter said aggressively causing Weiss to flinch as she backs down.

"(Sigh) But if you must know Dismas here has been keeping me company... after he and his teammates rescued me." Winter explains sounding slightly irritated at herself.

Weiss mood completely changed from worried into overall shocked in complete horror. "Oh my Oum, Winter what happened?"

"... before we get into details of my... capture. Tell me how you three managed to sneak about the ship." Winter states.

"That's not important Winter. What is that yo.." before Weiss could even finish her argument Winter shot her a look again ceasing the conversation. She waited a bit before taking a look to the side at Ruby and Jaune with a deadly stare that caused both to crack.

"Well we sorta um... broke in." Ruby said why'll twiddling her fingers nervously.

"RUBY!!!" Weiss shouts out in betrayal.

"What! Your sister is super scary!" Ruby explains.

"Enough, god!" Dismas shouts out causing both Ruby and Weiss to stop. He then punches his fingers against the bridge of his nose, before muttering something.

"Right, Ruby please tell us what do you mean by breaking in." Dismas asked calmly. Ruby opens her mouth to explain but Dismas stops her. "Ubp, do it s-l-o-w-l-y."

Ruby took a moment to breath in and out. She slowly breathes out before opening her mouth to answer how they got here.

 _Flashback_

 _(use Chibi version for own entertainment)_

 _"First we heard about Winter being in a coma, Weiss ran towards the the Bullhead station to find a ship in vale to take you too the air station." Ruby explains as an image of Chibi Weiss head bolting towards an airship with a crayon drawn background._

 _"We were all worried so me, Yang, and Blake and the rest of JNPR raced to check on Weiss for moral support." Ruby explains as more Chibi heads raced to the Bullhead. The ship then leaves landing in Vale where all the head left for the Vale international._

 _"Unfortunately when we tried to get a passage to the the ship it was sealed off for quarantine. So we may have slight, kinda, just a small bit... hijact a Bullhead." Ruby said slowly as the Chibi figures burst into the Bullhead holding their weapons out why'll all having matching bandannas covering their faces like train robbers._

 _"After that we came to the problem that no one knows how to fly an airship... except for Nora." Ruby explains as the Chibi airship took off flying like being driven by a drunk._

 _"Lucky for us she managed to crash us on the right ship at least." Ruby explains as the crash ship lands onto the Atlas command ship causing a minor explosion._

 _"So after narrowly surviving the crash we decided to split up to find Winter quickly. We had to do it sneakily as well since we technically broke the quarantine procedure." Ruby explaines as the Chibi versions of them emerges from the explosions dressed poorly like different versions of stealth characters. (Ruby is dressed like an Assassin from Assassin creed, Weiss as Sam Fisher, Blake like a ninja, Yang like Quite, Jaune as snake, Phrrya as Corvo, Nora as Batman, and Ren as 47) they then began to sneak pass guards commidical._

 _"So after sneaking past some guards some guards Jaune spotted a vent and we crawled through it. We kept on getting lost because Weiss refuses to allow Jaune in the back, and every time we reached a dead end she refused to let Jaune turn around so she kept pushing me with her butt." Ruby explains as the Chibi versions of Jaune, Ruby, and Weiss crawling through the vent constantly had to back up with Weiss blushing each time with Ruby accidentally looking up her skirt._

 _"We just gotten lost for the sixteenth time when Jaune spotted this huge cockroach looking thing. I didn't got a good look at it because of Weiss butt pushing against my face but we then cause the vent to collapse causing us to fall into a hospital room where we were beaten up by you guys." Ruby explains as a horrific shadow looking mosquito thing hiss at the three causing them to panic before falling down into the hospital room. They picked themselves up before a Chibi version of Dismas and Winter jumps them causing a cartoon fight cloud to appear with Winter and Dismas standing atop them victories._

 _End of flashback_

"And that is how we found you on the ship." Ruby explains. For a few seconds the room remains quite before Dismas turns to Jaune.

"Jaune did that all happened?" He asked to which he turn to Weiss giving a 'if you tell I'll kill you slowly' kinda look. He then turns to Winter who was also giving a similar look that screams the opposite.

He gulped nervously before saying. "Um heh heh, yep what Ruby said was true, expect the part of a the cockroach, it was a mosqu..."

"And the part with my Posterior! Ruby was the one in front, not Jaune!" Weiss shouts blushing as a tomato.

"What no I wasn't! You insisted that you want me upfront because you would rather have Ruby looking up your skirt!" Jaune shouts in protes only to make Weiss blush even more.

"Oh, Oum. You half witted do..."

"Enough!" Dismas shouts stopping the argument. "Bloody hell. Alright so you got on the ship. What was your intention, and please keep it civilized. Your sister nearly died."

Weiss opens her mouth to argue back but she stops herself. She breaths in and and slowly before making herself more wiping the dust off her clothes making herself look more presentable.

"I have heard the news about how my sister was placed into a coma do to severe trauma. I was going to ask the doctor who saved her life what happened to her, but seeing that she is awake I guess I can ask her instead." Weiss explains in a proper tone before turning to Winter. "If it's alright by you sister I request to know what had happened to you?"

Winter looks over at Dismas who simply gave a shrug. "(Sigh) We were sent on a mission to collect data on the White Fang, after one of their ships was found drifting aimlessly. I remember entering the ship, seeing the blood bath that has happened there. Then screams and agony and something... evil. Everything has been a daze for me. When I woke up your friend was returning my sword. The doctor told me at the bar minimum what had happened during my capture. Apparently the event was so traumatic that my own mind has repressed it. This was do to my lengthy Torture and possibly been impregnated."

"WHAT!!! By who!?!?" Weiss shouts in complete shock.

"I can answer that, Winter. It's called itself the Baron. He lives off of the applause of others. As disturbing as he was before he is still as devious as he is now." Dismas explains.

"Have you met him before?" Jaune asked.

"No, not until recently. Your sister did managed to sever its head before we managed to escape though." Dismas states.

"Alright, good riddance. But what is Winter going to do about the baby?" Jaune asked as he gets a terrifying glare from Weiss and Winter.

"Did Jaune read the book yet?" Dismas asked as Ruby shook their head no.

"Ah, well these creatures aren't human, or Faunus. They reproduce by injecting eggs into their host to which it grows into a insect like creature before popping out of your gullet to eat its first meal." Dismas explains causing Jaune to shiver at the thought. "The egg had already hatch and Paracsus was forced to preform a C-section to get the abomination out of her."

"Wait, Paracsus operated on Winter, oh dear Oum was that a good idea? She doesn't like the doctor who would follow the Hippocratic Oath." Weiss asked as she looks over at Winter completely scarred for her older sisters well being.

"I won't lie, she had no time to applying an anesthetic so it was utter hell for her." Dismas explains.

"And still is. Now Weiss are you aware that you broke protocol and boarded a Atlas Warship without permission from a high ranking official or staff?"

"Yes bu..."

"But nothing young lady. Now it's bad enough you illegally stolen a Bullhead, but broke Atlas Regulated instructions during quarantine. You should be ashamed of your self. Haven't I taught you better." Winter scolds Weiss causing her to flinch a bit.

"It is... thoughtful for you to do this for me." Winter said causing Weiss to look up with some relief. She opens her mouth to say something but a loud banging can be heard at the door.

"Ah, that would be security now." Winter states. "Weiss would you kindly open the door for the security team outside."

"WAIT WHAT!?!?!?!" Jaune, Ruby, and Weiss shouted all at once.

"Yes, why'll your little friend over their was giving a remarkable story about breaking into an Atlas facility, I took the liberty to call security." Winter explains.

"But why? We haven't done anything wrong." Ruby asked as she imagines life behind bars.

"Ruby you just admitted to breaking into a military warship without clearance." Dismas explains.

"Oh, right..." Ruby remarks as she twiddles her fingers in embarrassment.

"Yeah, in hindsight we should have said that we were stowaways, so we wouldn't have gotten into to much trouble." Jaune remarks while he scratches the back of head. While they were talking the knocking on the door got louder and more sporadic.

"Ok, can someone please get the door, before they burst it down." Winters said annoyed.

Weiss is then reluctantly walks to the door. As she place her hand onto the doorknob the knocking ceases and left the room with an eerily silence before a faint crackle can be heard from the vent above.

As the four looked up Weiss was having trouble opening the door. Almost like something was slumped against it on the other side. As she struggles the crackling noise slowly got quiet as if they were being watched a few moments ago.

"Um, Jaune. This roach, what did it look like?" Dismas asked as he slowly reaches into his jacket.

"A giant Mosquito... is that a bad thing?" Jaune asked as he felt hair on the back of his neck stand up.

As he says that, Weiss finally opens the door revealing that what was blocking the door was a Atlas soldiers body. Above the body was another soldier, except his hand Was covered and smeared in blood. His armor was bloodied and cracked and his mouth was smeared in the blood and flesh of the other soldier on the ground.

"Oh, son of a bitch." Dismas said before the four turned to see Weiss scream out in horror as she was pushed back as the infected soldier pushes forward.

"Weiss!!!" Everyone shouts as the infected soldier touge launches out with teeth on the tongue like Xenomorph.

The tongue stretches out like an frogs nearly snapping at Weiss face, it nearly was able to bite at Weiss nose off, if Dismas hadn't pulled her back. He then quickly pulls out his pistol only for the creature to swing its arm pushing the gun at the wall when it went off. It then shoves Dismas aside before it crookedly raced forward trying to jump Winter but Jaune managed to tackle it mid flight.

Once on the ground the tongue lashes out trying to bite Jaunes jugular, but he managed to catch it in time with his hand. He quickly tries to yank on it but the infected soldier quickly pushes Jaune off him with its legs. Jaune cries out as he crashes into the bathroom door.

JAUNE!!!" Ruby cries out as she reaches for an IV rack to use since her weapon wouldn't have worked in the room because of the tight space. She quickly used her semblances to pierce through the armor and flesh pushing it to the back of the wall.

The infected Atlas guard yelps in pain it grabs the handle trying to push it out of him but Weiss already grabbed the end along with Winter why'll Dismas was loading another round into his gun. As it struggles it noticed an IV bag filled with blood. It quickly grabbed it and rips the top off before guzzling it like a drunk. As the blood ran down it's throat a pair of mantis like arms springs from its chest. It quickly slices the metal pole into smaller pieces causing the three girls to fall down. It two fell down why'll it slowly mutates it's legs into grasshopper legs and it's nose extending. Dismas finally managed to load a grape shot into his flintlock and fires off at the horrible monstrosity head sending its helmet flying off revealing Six eyes and deadly silk white hair with half of its face missing.

It lets out a horrible crackling noise before leaping forward with its grasshopper legs, tackling him to the ground. It then got up read to pierce Dismas with it's neadle like nose when Winter quickly stabs it through the chest.

It spun around and picks Winter up with its human hands before trying to stab her through the head. Winter caught the first mantis arm with ease but she got empaled through her left arm by the second one. As she screams in agony, the creature lets out it's own scream as Dismas quickly recovers and cut at the creatures Achilles heel, it soon dropped Winter with a sudden thud as it limps around, before Ruby pulls out the knife Dismas gave her and pierces its other leg in the same spot as the slit. Weiss quickly raced forward and pierces it through the heart.

Even with all these grisly injuries the creature still struggles to stay alive as it shakes around, trying to shake Weiss and Ruby off it. That's when Jaune emerges from the bathroom and race's over with the toilet lid in hand he smacked the porcelain lid against the back of it's head knocking it to the ground. Once down Jaune wailed on its head for a full minute till half of the head was chrushed and barley remains. Once done Jaune tosses the bloody toilet lid aside and bends down to catch his breath. All the while Ruby and Weiss walked over to stand next to Jaune.

"I-Is it dead." Jaune huffs in exhaustion as he toss the toilet lid aside. The three shook their head in unsure if it is. Dismas how ever answers the question by blasting a grapeshot at its head splattering it remains across the wall.

"Now it is." He said before blowing the smoke from the barrel. He then holsters it before patting Jaunes shoulder in congratulations.

He then walks over to Winter and quickly removes his jacket before rips his sleeve off and wraps it around her bleeding arm like a tourniquet.

"We need to leave now." Dismas says serious as he places his jacket over Winter so it wouldn't to revealing when He carries her. As he tucks her sabor into his belt, Weiss speaks up.

"And why should we listen to you?" Weiss asked only to be smack across the face by... Ruby?"

"Weiss, we need you to drop this." Ruby said with some tears forming in her eyes. "It's bad enough that we are breaking the promise we made to him but you still want to pursue this even after saving your sister! Just stop it!"

Ruby starts to cry leaving Weiss feeling regretful for her actions. She sighs before grabbing Ruby.

"Yes I suppose your right. I... need to simply let go of this." Weiss remarks before turning to Dismas. "I don't know what is the truth. But you proven time and time again that you are a good person. What ever your hiding, is not for me to know. So please forgive me for my behavior."

"Um ok sure and thanks, now can we please leave. We need to find our friends and Ironwood before evacuating the ship before we burn it to the ground." Dismas said as he picks up Winter princes style.

The three nod in agreement and soon Jaune took the lead with Weiss why'll Ruby was last to leave. Before she left a gleam of light catches her eye. She quickly looks down to see Dismas locket that Weiss was carrying with her. She quickly grabs it and race's our the door.

 **Elsewhere in the Bridge**

Meanwhile on the other end of the ship near the bridge of the ship. Yang, Blake, Phrrya made it near the bridge of the ship to find half of the crew were busy screaming in agony while the other half where busy munching down on them. As the three looks onwards in horror and discus Phrrya accidentally stepped on a blood stained bag of chip alarming the infected crew in the room.

After apologizing to Yang and Blake the infected quickly raced forward over each other with a sickly crackle before racing towards them. The three got into battle stances as they fought off the infected hoards for dear life. At first they held back when fighting the hoard, questioning if they were still humans or can be cured. Till one grew mantis legs and more eyes. This caused Phrrya to go into a frenzy of fear from the archnids. She immediately started to attacking more viciously yet aimlessly at the creatures.

With the a new mindset the three girls started to fight off the hoards of monsters with more success. Till a hole in the ceiling opens up and sycophants start to fly out. Blake, Yang, and Phrrya quickly shot at them with different degrees of success but most of them buzzed around way to quickly. One of them flew towards Blake who used her semblances to dodge the strike before slicing it in half with her katana. Phrrya unfortunately had three go at her at once which she stopped with her shield. She freaks out for a moment as the insects tried to stab her but she quickly transforms her weapon into a xiphos before cutting them to pieces. For on the other hand Yang had two managed to strike her. But thanks to her Aura it stopped their neadles from piercing her skin but the force did tossed her to the ground, with them on top. In a moment of rage she quickly punches their heads into oblivion causing blood and bug parts flying into her face and hair.

"Ew ew ew!" Yang said as she wipes the bits from her mouth.

"Yang are you ok?" Blake asked as she quickly clips the head of another sycophant.

"Yea, phss. Just fine." Yang comments as she spits the bits from her mouth all the while her eyes turn back to a normal lilac. "What about you P-money? Are you alright?"

"Nothing a few days of therapy will fix. Seriously I hate bugs!" She shouts that last line as she cuts down another sycophant.

As the three girl hums in agreement more sycophants came out of the hole, the numbers start to overwhelm the three as the bus slowly begin to chip away at their Aura. One sycophant managed to separate Phrrya away from the other two leaving her vulnerable. They were relentless in their attack and one finally managed to find an opening to drain Phrrya of her blood. As the two scream out to her the sycophant was cut in half by a big ass glaive.

"I WILL FEAST ON ALL YOUR HEARTS!!!" Boudica shouts with a mighty war cry as she raced forward quickly giving Phrrya some breathing space as she decapitates multiple heads at once.

As she happily cuts down their numbers a series's if gun shots can be heard as Ironwood race's in with his right sleeve ripped off exposing his cybernetics. In his other hand was his trusty revolver that he used to quickly dispatched the flying sycophant.

"Get the hell of my ship!" He shouts out in rage for the massacre he had witnessed happen to his men. He quickly ripped the oversized cockroaches to pieces with his revolver why'll using his cybernetic arm as a shield for any that try to sting him.

The five quick pushed back the hoards of sycophants before Ironwood tosses a fire dust grenade at the vent. He then took a shot at it, hitting it causing the grenade to explode stopping any more sycophants from escaping the hole why'll setting those that did on fire. The five finally had a moment to stop and take a breath.

"Well, (Huff, Huff) it's nice to see you fellow warriors again even if it's under the worst circumstances." Boudica said as she waves her glaive causing the bug bits to fly off onto the ground.

"Yea, today's been a real roller coaster of emotions." Yang said sarcastically as she struggles to get the remaining bug bits out of her hair.

"Well let's not loose foucus on them. How about you fellow Redhead warrior? How do fare against these flying vermin?" Boudica asked as she checks on Phrrya.

"Um, not so well. Don't tell Jaune but I have a fear of arachnids. Not the Grimm type just the regular type and well, these... things is not helping." Phrrya replies as she shutters trying to get the bug bits off her blade.

"Arach-nid?" Boudica asked completely confused.

"Meaning fear of spiders or anything that has more then eight libs." Blake said as she got the last of the bug juice off her blade and went to work on her hair.

"Oh Ha, well do not threat fellow red warrior, ever since I was a girl I always feared spiders. Perhaps theirs one about the ship. That we can send to hell." Boudica revels in excitement.

"Yes, as fun as that sounds, I believe any of you were onboard before this." Ironwood said as he types something into the computer.

"Don't threat general. They are fellow warriors from Beacon just like me. Perhaps Ozpin sent them here." Boudica comments why'll the rest of the girls gave nervous moments.

"Well regardless, I would question why three Beacon students are doing about my ship. But under these circumstances I will save these questions till we are safely away from this ship." Ironwood said stoically as he holsters his revolver into his military jacket.

"Yea that's a good idea, cause it real long one." Yang mutters as she pulls bits of bug brain from her hair. Before anyone can say anything a series of crackling croaks can be heard from the ceiling as the sound of buzzing can be heard.

"I think now is a good idea to leave." Blake remarks as hundreds of mosquitos flew out of the vents

"Already on it!" Boudica shouts as she grabs Blake and hoisting her above her head as the others raced out. The five quickly raced out of the bridge as the hoards of infected raced out of the vent with the mosquitos as cover.

 **Meanwhile in the cafeteria**

Elsewhere on the ship Paracsus and J were enjoying a meal in the cafeteria when some of the Atlas guards started to attack the other guards. Everyone begins to panic as the infected Atlas guards came from the ceiling and doors all why'll crawling on the walls and roof. As the crew ran away they were quickly tackled, slash, maimed, pierced, and killed by the infected Atlas troop. During the midst of the chaos one of them lounges towards Paracsus who was sitting quietly enjoying her tea. She moves to the side as infected soldier crashes into the table. Before it could even have the chance to pick itself up Paracsus already had her crooked knife to it's throat.

"Hmm, this is new." She mutters remorseless as she slits the infected soldiers throat causing the blood to gush out onto the table. "It seems we have a new type of infected soldier on board. This would be interesting if they haven't spilled my herbal grey."

"Heh, I can never figure you brits obsession with tea, but still it seem we have a few guest who don't know their table manners." J chuckle madly before tossing a steak knife at one infected Atlas soldier tongue, piercing the flesh before shattering a cafeteria tray against its head. "Like how it's rude to eat with your mouth open, tsk tsk tsk."

Paracsus simply rolls hers eyes as she quickly grabs her mask before sliding it on. She and J quick race's to the end of the hall where the surviving were racing to see multiple dead bodies spewed across the floor. The infected soldiers quickly noticed the new pray and let out a crackling noise before charging forth. Paracsus and J quietly raced forward. J easily doges the swipes from the infected soldiers, before slicing off their head with slash. Meanwhile with Paracsus she quickly shook a bottle causing the liquids inside to bubble to the service before a yellow cloud puffs up blinding her attackers giving her enough time to put her surgery skills to use and left them bleeding from every artery. As they raced down the hall they spot the exit and a few still living survivors trying to break the door down when two chevalier burst through but on the back of them were two similar figures.

"Death to the bugs!" Nora shouts as she use her magnchild to strangle it to death why'll Ren slits the others throat. Soon the two fell to the ground dead and the survivors managed to escape the cafeteria. Before Nora could celebrate, another infected Atlas guard races towards her catching the two by surprise. J quickly reacts by pulling solo from his back and sliding under Nora with a loud guitar solo deathening the creature why'll allowing J to slash at its heals. He then twist around and leaps into the back of its grasshopper legs before bashing in the creatures head with his guitar. After five swings the creature finally fell down, dead as a coffin nail.

"Oh my Oum, CREEPY CLOWN GUY!!!" Nora shouts out she race's over hugging J.

"Little Vakorie!!!" J responds as he hugs back despite loosing all feeling in his libs from Nora's death hug of friend ship.

"What are you two doing here?" Paracsus asked as she raced up to them.

"Oh we heard how Weiss bigger sister was hurt so we came to support her. Lucky for you guys." Nora remarks as she drops J before snapping his twig like bones.

"I wouldn't call this luck, I'm afraid that it would have been better for all of you not to be around to see this horror first hand." J comments as he picks himself up.

"J, me and Nora have seen death like this before." Ren comments as his weapons returned to his sleeve.

"Not this kinda. I can guarantee you once this is all done, we all are going to need therapy." Paracsus comments. As she begins to brew a cocktail of ingredients together.

"Na, we have you, I'm sure we will be fine." Nora comments making Parcus smirk under her mask.

"Yea I guess your right. I always wanted to see how you two tick." She said sinisterly that causes Nora to regret making an appointment with her.

"Well as fun as physical analogies for everyone is. I suggest we make haste off this ship." Paracsus remarks cheerful in a creepy way.

The rest nod in agreement and heads through the door finding themselves in the kitchen where a few unlucky survivors were being munched down on. As they looked up to spot the four. One lets out a loud croak clicking noise that attracts more from the cafeteria.

"Well I'd get ready you two, cause I think we will be facing the second course of this _repas des damnés_." J comment's at the sound of multiple feet racing towards them. He quickly cracks his neck before flipping his knife and sickle in a circular motion before getting into his battle stance.

The rest does the same getting ready for the fight ahead as multiple infected Atlas soldiers and a few Court members racing forwards towards them like a tidal wave of buzzing madness and death. Yet they remained ready before Nora let's out a war shout and the four raced forward towards the hoard ready for a fierce battle.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

 **Alright let's answer some Q's and A's**

 **Daggerfan: Alright wild child falls for redeeming convict with a heart of gold, sounds dangerous and fun to write, also this will not only make things weird for Ruby... actually gonna get way to weird and very complicated... I may need some time to process that. But still as much fun as it would be for me I'm gonna need a ship name to valuate it. Is "Yellow handed" sound like a good ship name? If not please place the renamed version, and let's try to keep it non ridiculous. God only knows how PRay can write naked sun ship with a straight face.**

 **Thanks for writing Daggerfan**

 **18Nichojar: Again Thank you for beta reading the story and sending me a fixed copy of the story. Now onto the subject of Houndmaster and flagellant. How do I say this without spoiling the story... I guess I can tell you that I do not have any ideas for the flagellant, but I do have special plans for the Houndmaster and a certain junior Detective. I know this doesn't confirm much about what I have in mind,** **but just trust me on this. Eventually you'll see my method in the eye of madness.**

 **Thanks for writing 18Nichojar**

 **Carre: 1: the word you are looking for is reminiscing. Cause that's what I just did.**

 **2\. The quote is by Patrick Dewitt who is a Canadian author. Where I found it is on google search. If you are talking about the characters that it's referring to then that will be answered once the segment is done. Trust me it's well worth the wait.**

 **3\. Ah, I see... well in any case the ghost pirates will be making the appearance, just later like half way through the second season... probably before the party after the highway fight. I don't know I haven't planned the details that far in yet.**

 **4\. Ay yes. RIP Mordin. (Tear) right so I'm also planning a karaoke moment. Dismas and Phrrya agreed so that's gonna happened on screen. J is very... convincing. (No seriously, he's holding a sickle to my neck as I'm writing this and if I don't comply with his demands he's gonna introduce me to mr staby)**

 **5\. Eh only through recent flashbacks. If I were to do it with the characters backstorys either the cuteness ruins the dark elements or it will traumatize those who watch Chibi. And you don't want to hurt Ruby-chan do you?**

 **6\. Um... wha? ...oh, now I get it. Sorry when I first read what you wrote I was confused by it till after reading it a few more times. Right so your onboard, well to cement the deal what if I were to add that the Dismas and winter ship is very (key word) connected to the White Rose ship. (If you have no idea the last chapters quote is the Dead giveaway.)**

 **7\. Thanks and I'll add the thumb to the pile of previous ones.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre.**

 **So again apologies for the late chapter but also a special thanks for Beta reader 18Nichojar for the revision of the previous 20 chapters. Now why'll writing this I had an idea that if the Atlas soldiers were to be infected with the Crimson Curse and turn, their mask will be cracked with only their nose exposed because they are slowly becoming longer like the courts nose. With their l mouths in a sorta three way split. And their tongues extended like from the movie alien. After drinking blood they will grow a sorta praying mantis like legs and their already Curse features will grow out more. Also praying mantises hands stick out of their guts. So think a mixture between a Necromoph from dead space and those praying mantis zombies from Resident evil Six.**

 **Please Fav and Fol the story. Leave a comment about who do you think I should ship Dismas with.**

 **You know what, how about I just leave a tally mark on Dismas ships and see how the community reacts to them. In the next chapter I'll tally it on votes. And depending on the votes this will effect how I end this story.** **So please vote.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**

 **Dismas ship names**

Dismas X Weiss: White glove 0

Dismas X Blake: Redeeming couple, 0

Dismas X Yang: Yellow handed, 1

Dismas X Winter: Winters thief, 1

Dismas X Neo: Criminal, 0

Dismas X Vernal: Outcasts, 0


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon**

 **"I survive because the fire inside me burned brighter than the fire around me."**

 **Unknown quoter on overcoming trauma**

 **On the Atlas Warship**

 **(Thirty minutes later)**

 **3rd POV**

"Son of a bitch" Paracsus shouts as she narrowly avoides the boiling blood darts that was shot at her from a sycophant.

"Can someone get on that! I can't really kill them if they are constantly flying around me!" Paracsus shouts as she tossed an acidic powder at a few infected Atlas guards who managed to dig their way through the pile of corpses blocking the door.

Nora Answers that request by quick swatting the sycophant out of the air before crushing it under her magnhild. The bits of the oversize mosquito were sent flying everywhere including some bits and juices to her face.

"Ugh, um guys when I said I can fight for days... I was talking about a single person... Not the entire Atlas military!" Nora complains as she wipes away the bug juices from her face and tiredly begins to fight the ever oncoming hoard of the infected Atlas soldiers.

"Well unless you rather have your blood sucked out through your eyes then we can't afford to take a break!" Paracsus counters as she mixed a few chemicals with each other before inhaling the blue smoke.

Nora simply sticks her tongue out childishly before returning to the fight.

For the past half hour the Jay, Ren, Paracsus, and Nora have been fighting the oncoming hoards of the atlas soldiers who were infected by the Crimson Curse. They started out strong and somewhat confident about their chances, but as time passes on the overwhelming hoards just seem to be never ending. The only reason why they haven't been over run was because of how many bodies were blocking the door.

"This... feels... wrong." Ren remarks as he stops to catch his breath.

"In what way? The fact that we are knee deep in blood and gore or that we ran out of clever and dumb puns to make." Jay comments as tries to catch his breath with his mask rolled up halfway.

"No, the fact that these people were once human." Ren comments as he loads another magazine into stormflower. "Is their no way we can cure them of this infliction?"

Both Jay and Paracsus looked at each other befor Jay gave a simple shrug before returning to killing. Paracsus then Answers as she toss more acidic powder at th infected soldiers. "Well sorta. Problem is you can be inflicted by this and remain human, to which you will crave blood but can be cured. These poor suds on the other hand have been exposed to the Curse by more potent forms. To which their is no coming back."

"So what your saying is these unfortunate soldiers can't be cured because of strength of the virus, so by killing them it is more of a mercy?" Ren asked as he shot at a few more sycophants.

"Yea essentially. Ain't that a bitch." Jay comments as he bashes in an infected soldiers head.

"Yea I guess it is pretty bleak." Ren remarks as he slits and Infected soldiers throat.

"Awww now I feel bad for killing them." Nora remarks as she crushes a chevalier head with a sickening splat.

"Well if it helps ease your minds think of them as rabid, what ever Is your favorite animal. And by killing them you are giving them mercy." Paracsus suggests as she stabs an infected soldier through the head.

The two thought about it before Nora cry's out. "Oh Oum, I'm sorry baby sloths. Mama will miss each and everyone of you!"

Paracsus and Jay watched in confusion as Nora cries out as she crushed the infected soldiers skulls in, all why'll making a strange noise.

"... I'm still sure that's not what sloths sound like." Ren remarks before going in to help her when a Chevalier burrows it's way through the bodies.

The four continues to fight as the bodies continued to pile on up. It gotten so bad that the floor beneath them starts to give out. Soon the room they were in was so filled with bodies the floor finally gave out and the four screamed as they fell to the next floor below. They all landed on top of each other why'll those inflicted with the curse were crushed or landed on shrapnel killing them instantly.

"Is everyone ok?" Ren remarks as he pulls a needle from the back of his shoulder.

"Thankfully no broken bones to speak of. But I would not risk another fall like that again." Paracsus groans in pain as she took back her syringe from Ren.

"Ugh, I'm ok guys. Landed on something soft-ish." Jay remarks as he got off Nora's head. Nora was the last one to pick herself up. She noticed in front of her was a sycophant empaled on some jagged pointed rebar.

"Well that was close." Nora said as she picks herself up. She then twist her neck causing a cracking noise to emanate from her neck. The four once they realized they were ok looked up to see that the hole they fell through was now swarming with sycophants and infected atlas soldiers.

"Ugh, these guys don't give up do they?" Nora asked rhetorically as shakes off some guts off her hammer.

"No they do not... might I suggest leaving." Jay remarks as he points to a door leading out of the room they found themselves in.

The four quickly evacuated the room as the hoard of bloodsuckers quickly crawled down the walls towards them. On the other side they quickly locked the door and barricade it with a cabinet. They found themselves in another hallway leading somewhere else. Thanks to the low power visibility was even more difficult now. Thankfully Paracsus still had a few glows sticks on her so they had some visibility. As they walked through the deserted halls they came across a gruesome and traumatic sight. Some unfortunate Atlas guards who were strung against the walls and the roof, in some kinda spongy fleshy like substance. Their face's were twisted and crooked in fear. Their rib cages were ripped open as if someone broke outward. The worst part were the red boils that seemed to grow out of proportion. They occasionally stir for a moment, almost as if something was growing inside them. As they walked through this gruesome act of horror they came to the end of the hall where two bodies blocked the exit.

"Um... what is that?" Ren asked with no words that can describe the horror that stands in front of them.

"That is the answer to why their are so many." Jay responds as he spots a flask on the ground with strong liquor inside.

"Yes to, simply put it. They lay eggs in their host while still alive. Eventually they will grow before finally popping out of their stomachs and chest. Afterwards the body and the host is left to rot. Sometimes they are still alive, and waiting for the rest of the hatchlings to spring free from their eggs. A sloppy seconds if you will." Paracsus explains as she watches Jay toss the liquor onto the bodies before pushing out a match. As he was sprinkling the booze upon the bodies, both Nora and Ren shiver at the thought of being on the wall. Nora inched a few inches closer to Ren before holding him in the first time in years, fear.

"Um Jay, what are you doing?" Ren asked as he held onto Nora.

"At this point if these poor soldiers were still alive this will be a mercy death." Jay said as he flicks the match onto the bodies to which they lit up almost instantly. The four watched silently as the bodies burn with silent buzzing screams coming from the red boils as it frantically twist and turn about.

Soon the bodies and the sponge flesh fell to the ground leaving behind a horrific smell of burning flesh.

The four opened the door and stepped over the bodies with the upmost respect and dignity these poor men never received in their final agonizing moments. As they entered the room they found them selves in a more well lit room four way crossroad. Problem was the signs painted on the walls were scratched out by blood and claw marks, leaving the question on which way to go.

Um, so where are we going again?" Nora asked still clutching Ren in fear.

"I honestly don't know. I do know is we should definitely not go back the way we came." Jay remarks why'll pointing at the door they came through.

"Well what ever we choose it can't be any worse the the way we came." Ren remarks only comindicaly the door to the right of them burst open with a mantis soldier screeching in pain from the oversized scythe sticking out of its back. The creature twirls around revealing Ruby was being dragged along side.

"RUBY!!!" Both Nora and Ren shout in joy and surprise seeing Ruby covered in blood and gore. Her clothes were ripped. One of her sleeves was missing, her iconic hood tips was cut, and her clothes was blood stained.

As the creature tries to get her off it she managed to stand up and remove crescent Rose before cutting its legs clean off. The creature fall to the ground screaming in pain before Jaune rushes over and quickly decapitates the infected Atlas guards head. His clothes was in no better condition then Ruby's. His hoodie hood split in the middle, there was a rip in his right pant leg, and his left shoulder guard was scratched and looked like it was burn by an acidic compound. The two Huff in exhaustion before looking up at the four. Their pupils once were filled with horror and trauma widened in relief and happiness. Before they could say something Dismas holding Winter raced through the door with Weiss right behind him.

"Hey a little help with the door!" Dismas shouts out as he and Weiss struggles to kept the door close. As the two struggled the infected Atlas guards hands shoot out of of the side, blocking the door and mercilessly trying to grab at the three.

"(Cough,Cough) Hold on Dismas!" Jaune shouts as he quickly races over with Ruby and the two helped push against the door. As Jaune struggles to cut the limbs off why'll pushing the door close Nora and J quickly raced over to help.

As J uses his sickle to help Jaune remove the limbs Nora asked. "Hey Guys where's everyone els..."

"NOT NOW NORA!!!" Dismas, Ruby, Jaune, and Weiss shout in sync interrupting her sentences as they were pushed back for a moment. With the help of J the arms quickly were cut off by the joints falling to the ground, letting them close and locked the door.

Once locked Ruby quickly cuts the pipes above off, blocking the door and preventing the hoard on the other side to break in. The group then took a moment to catch their breath before turning around to face the other group.

"(Huff, Huff) Hey, guys. (Huff, Huff) we found Winter and Dismas." Ruby said jokingly as she struggles to catch her breath.

"Oh, well we found creepy clown guy, and bird doctor." Nora boast jokingly. After they all catch their breath Nora quickly raced over to Jaune, Weiss, and Ruby and hugged them as she silently cry's into them with tears of sadness and relief.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you guys! ("Um, Nora.") It's been horrible! ("Mrs Valkyrie.") One moment we were surrounded by hoards of disgusting bugs, then we nearly died after ("Oy, Nora.") falling before coming across this horrible sight, where bodies hanged and they were still alive and and..."

"NORA!!!" Dismas, Jay, Paracsus, Ren, and Winter shout in sync causing Nora to stop crying and look at everyone else.

"I don't believe it is normal for a human to be that shade of blue. Especially since you are cutting off their oxygen from their trachea." Paracsus said as she points out that Nora is basically strangling the three.

"Oh right sorry." Nora apologizes as she lets The three down.

"It (Cough) good to (Cough, cough) see you to Nora." Jaune struggle to say in between the coughs.

"Are you ok Jaune?" Ren asked seeing Jaune coughing and gagging at the same time.

"No, I don't think any of are going to be ok." Weiss remarks as she try's to get her hand to stop shaking.

"W-What happened to you guys?" Nora asked hesitantly. No one wanted to answer so it fell onto Dismas to answer.

"We had to run through the halls back their, ran into some survivors who were heading for the escape bay. Unfortunately we were swarmed by the supplicant ticks. It was a massacre." Dismas explains as he adjusts his hold with Winter in hand. "Jaune was hit by their acidic spit, thankfully his aura is keeping that poison at bay but it's nice that we ran into you Doc."

Paracsus looked over at Jaune who was now having a hard time controlling the fits of coughing. She then turned to Dismas before pulling out a glass flask.

"Well, I think I can take a break of causing injuries for a bit." Paracsus said as she shake the chemicals inside the flask causing a green mist to bubble to the surface. She then called out to Jaune with a creepily cheerful tone as she walked over to him. "Oh Jaune, I believe the doctor is now in."

As Dismas watches from the side Winter spoke up from his grip.

"So that was the doctor who preformed my emergency c-section? Seem a bit... young for someone to hold a medical degree." Winter comment's as she pulls Dismas jacket over her.

"Oh she doesn't have a medical degree, was kicked from school." Dismas answers causing Winter to look up in shock.

"Don't worry, she may have been kicked from school but she spent way to many days on skirmishes and battle fields that she sow a man back together blindfolded. Granted she was probably the one who took him apart in the first place." Dismas said trying to put her at ease. It did for the most part and she calmed her own nerves from ghastly sight of witnesses coworkers dying gruesomely before her eyes. As the two watched Paracsus forcing a even more terrified Jaune to smell the chemicals, Ruby and Nora walked over to Dismas.

"So what the plan mr Highwayman thief." Nora asked silently as she stretches her arm.

A twitch in a vein on top of Dismas forehead shows before he calmed himself down. He then looked at Ruby who was looking at him like he was their last hope. He sighed before giving his answer. "First we find our friends, second we get the hell off this ship, finally we watch from a safe distance it burning to the ground."

"That may be easier said then done." Weiss comments as she walks over. "Especially if we were toss in these rodents as a factor."

"Well we can't give up on Yang, Boudica, or Blake, or Phrrya." Ruby remarks as she found new determination to continue on through with this madness.

"Yea, ice queen. Maybe they are close by. Maybe they got off the ship. Maybe they are having a pancake party and they are perfectly fine." Nora comments in hopefulness.

After that last comment the door to the left bursts wide open with Yang, Blake, Phrrya, Boudica, lastly Ironwood racing through the door. Before slamming it as a loud humming sound can be heard from the other side and multiple small dents were made in the door.

"Oh, dear Monty Oum. We are anything but perfectly alright." Yang remarks almost comically in exhaustion why'll Phrrya quickly used her semblances to help bend a pipe to block the door.

As the five Huff in exhaustion they turn around to see the two groups looking at each other in shock, surprise, and relief that it was them.

"Yang!" Ruby cries out as she hugs her older sister.

"Oh thank Monty! Your alive!" Yang remarks as she embraces Ruby in her arms.

"(Cough, Cough) Phrrya! Your ok!" Jaune coughs as the medicine starts to take effect on the toxins.

"Jaune! Are you alright?" Phrrya asked as she walks over to him.

"Yea (Cough, Cough) nothing we can't handle." Jaune remarks as his coughing fits start to go away.

"The human body can't handle the amount of venom you inhaled. Still be thankful it doesn't require anything more then carful science." Paracsus remarks as she places a cork into the flask bottle.

"Now then does anyone require any medical services cause I just so happened to have my surgical equipment on me." Paracsus asked out loud in a creepily cheerful tone why'll opening her surgical equipment.

Every gave a quick fearful no as an answer. Paracsus gave a disappointed sigh before rolling up her surgical equipment. As the four teams gather around embracing each other in relief that they were still alive. Ironwood noticed in Dismas arms was his top specialist wrapped in his coat, and conscious.

"Aw Specialist Schn... Winter. Are you alright?" Ironwood asked as he aproches Dismas.

"General, I am still severely injured and I sadly can not participate in any combat roles. Thankfully Dismas has proven to not be incapacitated by his role in carrying me through the skirmishes." Winter reports sounding slightly dispointed in herself. And slightly embarrassed that she was not in proper military attire.

"No, I wasn't talking about you ability to fight, rather mentally in all this. Even I am going to need time to recuperate from this." Ironwood said in a saddened tone.

"... I can barley believe what's going on, let alone what is before my eyes. No I don't think I'll ever unsee what has happened here. But I refuse to let this, unforgivable act happen on anyone." Winter said sounding more resolved then traumatized. Ironwood nods his head before looking towards Dismas.

"Thank you, you have gone far above the call of duty. You and your team truly have what it takes to be a great huntsman." Ironwood compliments.

"Tsk, thanks I suppose but I still stand with my decision to burn the first ship to the ground." Dismas said as he walked past Ironwood unamused or simply not caring for compliments.

After everyone was done with their slight celebration of reuniting with one another, they all formed a circle to figure out a means of escape.

"As most of you don't know I activated the self destruct sequence about forty five somethings odd minutes ago. We have about half an hour to leave." Ironwood explains as his hand projects a holographic timer along with a small map next to it. "Currently we have only one way off the ship, unless we hope it's a soft landing."

Everyone thought about it for a moment and decided against jumping ship. Unlike some people here they never really did learn to practice their landings strategy. Even then falling from this height will still prove fatal since they were over high occupied Grimm territory.

"So we leave by taking the emergency Airships in the hanger. Problem is we have to run through the main medical bay, the possible scourse of the outbreak aboard the ship to get to the pods." Ironwood said as the map shows a single dot racing through the holographic halls and into a room with a medical cross on it. Then into a room with a simple picture of a airship on it. "If we leave now then we can exscape with only five minutes to spare. Any objections?"

The group shook their heads having no objection. Just only collective moans of having to go through the thic of hell they have been fighting and running from for the past hour. The group reloaded their weapons but with Ironwood carrying Winter who was still wearing Dismas Jacket piggyback style. Since one group refused to go back the way they came they decided upon going the forth direction, mostly because it was the only one that wasn't barricaded. The group slowly made their way through the halls silently. Looking around the corners and keeping their distances from anything that dead that is twitching. As they made their way they soon found the entrance to the main medical facility locked. Ironwood tries to override the the computer with his security code. It then deadlocks the door before saying.

 _Access denied. Please wait till Atlas high command gives full permission to break quarantine. Thank you and have a nice day._

"Damn it." Ironwood mutters as he slams his human fist against the computer.

"I'm guessing this is not part of the plan." Jay said sarcastically as a clicking sound can be heard coming from the halls.

"No it isn't. (Sigh) alright you twelve cover me and Winter why'll I try to bypass this." Ironwood said as he bends under the device and start pulling wires. The rest nod and turned around to hear the clicking sound of those inflected by the Curse crawling around.

Soon enough all it took was one of the cursed to spot the group before being screeching loudly, alerting the rest of the cursed towards them.

"Alright then, fellow warriors. Let's send these creatures back to hell!" Boudica shouts in her barbaric battle cry as a huge wave of blood suckers raced towards them.

"Onwards! Kreeeee-yaaaaa!!!" With that line said Boudica raced forward raced forward with Yang and Nora following her lead.

"Death to the bugs, and their gross faces!!!" Nora banters along with Boudica as she quickly got first blood on a flying Sycophant.

As the three fought up close Ruby, Paracsus, and Phrrya stayed in the back to cover everyone with sniper fire. The two managed to get some decent headshots at those who managed to race past the three tanks upfront. One chevalier got passed them but was stopped when Ren quietly sprayed it with bullets. As he sprayed the oversized inchworm another tried to pierce him with their crooked limbs was stopped when Jay quickly inserted a his sickle and kitchen knife into both sides of the jaw. Effectively carving a smile before decapitation. Eventually Ren had to reload but was unable as supplicants were spitting toxic and acidic chemicals at him. One acidic poison nearly hits him but Jaune quickly came in and blocked it with his shield. Ren gave a silent nod before blasting at the oversized head ticks causing their heads to blast into tiny chunks.

Back near the front lines Yang was having some slight trouble with and infected soldier. She quickly dodges the slashes from its mantis arms with ease, but she failed to notice the other infected guard right behind her. The infected Atlas guard opens its mouth to sink its fangs into her neck when its face was sliced off by a katana blade. Yang quickly turns around to see Blake already going in for the kills with her blade. She quickly transformed her blade into pistol mode before laying some cover fire. As she took crack shot at the infected soldiers, one sycophant flew above her head and towards Weiss but was shot out of the air by Dismas. Dismas quickly raced over to Weiss who was now protecting Jaune, from a bombardment of blood darts coming from a few flying sycophants. As she used her ice shield to stop the darts she quickly went to an offensive tactic. And used her glyph to angle herself to skewer the five Sycophants. She managed to get four of them with the fifth unable to fit on her rapier.

Back on the ground Jaune was being surrounded by supplicant tick heads till one jumped at him from behind before being blasted from behind as Dismas slides in. They were back to back as the they continuously slaughtered them with excellent sword play.

As they continued fighting the hoards of blood suckers, Ironwood worked on the controls. He nearly got the doors open when an alarm was tripped causing the nearby infected soldiers to be alerted to their position.

"Nows not the time to mess around General!" Paracsus shouts as she throws an acidic tear gas grenade at the swarm. Allowing for the group to fall back as the oncoming hoards seemed to get worst.

"I'm sorry but I need more time. Just give me a moment!" Ironwood shouts as he try's using his General primary codes to open it. To which the computer rejects them.

 _I'm sorry, General Ironwood, I cannot allow you anyone clearance with ou..._

Boudica now covered in blood pushes Ironwood aside and punches the screen cracking it. "Listen here puny glass lady. If you don't allow us entrance to the medical bay. I will personally rip out your beating puny glass heart and eat it in front of all your children of calculus so that all machines alike will understand my wrath if they toy with me. SO OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR BEFORE I EAT EVERY GLASS ORGAN INTO OBLIVION!!!!!"

The machine remains quite till the super deadlock unlocks it self and the regular lock as well.

 _Access for the scary woman, granted... and please, don't hurt me scary lady._

The doors cracked open a bit as the swarm of blood suckers start to overwhelm the group. Ironwood quickly grabs Winter before racing her inside to see an Atlas soldier holding a stander issued assault Rilfe. For a second Ironwood and Winters eye's flash before their eyes as the lone soldier shouts in a familiar voice "Duck!"

They comply as she riddled a sycophant with enough bullet holes killing the creature with ease. The stranger quickly ran outside of the door and started spraying the hoards down before pulling a grenade from her back.

"Get in now!" She shouts out to the rest as she tossed the grenade before taking a moment to shoot it mid air.

The rest of the group quickly raced in with the soldier being last. She quickly turns around to shoot at the hoard but her weapon was knocked out of her hand before being pierced through the shoulder by an Infected Atlas soldiers Mantis arm. The creature try's to pull her out of the room but Dismas and Jaune quickly grabs the woman as Ruby cuts the limb clean off. As the three fell onto the ground Dismas saw the control panel and shot quickly shot at it causing the door to short circuit and close. This caused the Infected guards head to fly clean off its crushed body and onto Jaune's lap. The group huffed in exhaustion as the door locks behind them with Jaune quickly shoving the severed infected Atlas soldiers head aside.

"Soldier are you alright?" Ironwood asked as Dismas and Jaune helped the lone soldier up.

"I'm fine sir, that... thing didn't punch through my second lair, sir." The familiar sounding soldier said as she stands showing that the limb didn't even pierced her skin. "What about you sir?"

"Quite fine. I am happy to see someone still alive." Ironwood said as he looks around to see that the main medical hall was clear of any insects.

"What's your name, private?" Ironwood asked.

The soldier took off her helmet revealing herself to be a young Adult with a dark skin tone and jet black hair in a short cornrow style. "Private first class Poppy Coal, of the communication and tactician branch, sir."

"The what?" Boudica asked as she shakes the blood and bug parts off her Glaive.

"She was the one talking in the small devices we had when rescuing Weiss sister." Jay said whispering to Boudica.

"Huh, Um Poppy. Did you clear the room of any infected by your lonesome?" Ironwood asked.

"No sir, I was down here checking to see if any of my friends from alpha team was still alive when the alarm was tripped and I was locked in with a few doctors and the survivors as well." Poppy explains as she points to a few doctors who were coming out of their hiding spots.

"Hm, that is strange. I was under the impression the infection started here." Ironwood stayed as he walks down the room with the rest of the teams to see a few doctors and nurses with worried looks on their faces. What surprised the group was the soldiers and WF members that were rescued were inside the quarantine cells with even more terrified looks on their faces.

"As you can see we are fine. But I noticed the self destruction sequence have been activated by a high ranking individual. I presumed that was you, sir?" Poppy asked.

"Um yes. It's rather unfortunate that it has gotten that bad... still it's a good thing we ran into you. We were about to jump ship. I'd hate to loose anymore men." Ironwood stated.

"Sir, permission to speak freely, sir." Poppy asked.

"You may." Ironwood answer's.

"I will help eveacuate you and the VIP's you have, but only if you unlock those in quorentine first. I refuse to leave any man behind, sir." Poppy answers.

Ironwood turns to both the WF and Atlas Soldier who were trapped inside. Ironical how all the people onboard these were the ones who survived the longest. He pulls out his clearance card before tossing it to Poppy.

"You have ten seconds Poppy, now get to it." Ironwood commands as he puts Winter down and sits down next to her to rest.

Poppy then quickly went to the computer and begins to release those in quarantine as fast as she can. Once all the prisoners were released they gather around Ironwood. To which he explains the plan of escape. Some of the Doctors present disagreed with the idea but the survivors argued death by bug was even worst then by exploding so they eventually changed their minds. After a quick break the three teams took up arms with Ironwood still carrying Winter piggyback style. They went down to the other side of the door. Getting ready to run like hell as the door slowly opens. All the survivors sprinted through the halls not daring to look back as they raced down the hall. As they ran through the Bloodsuckers start pouring out of their hiding holes. The three teams and a few Soldiers did their best to keep the survivors alive, but the Blood suckers managed to get luck a few times and snatched a few poor souls to be devoured.

After sprinting through the blackened halls of madness and death, they finally came to the hanger. Unfortunately they found some of the airships destroyed, locked, covered in mosquitos, or on fire. Not willing to give up so easily they raced to the next bay. As they make it to the next room they noticed several incopasitated guards on the ground. Upon closer inspection they all seem to be dead except for one. He faintly raises his hand up for help, but something fell from the ceiling of the room. The creature was made up of different blood suckers but what was noticeable was The all to familiar severed head sitting atop the massive hulk of blood suckers.

"Ah, and the guest of honor brought with him some guest. Such a wonderful guest with fresh blood pumping throughout them. And unlike most here some still smell of virginity." The Severed head of the Baron said before sinking it's fangs into the poor soldiers neck, sucking it dry.

"Oh Oum, What is that?" Yang asked fearfully.

"Aw sorry about that, loosing ones head tends to make you forget ones own manners. I am this evenings HEAD of entertainment. Our first act is the death of that accursed Highwayman followed by the quior of screams you will be portraying!" The massive creature said with a sadistic smile as the blood flows into the back of a tick like head.

"I guess this is the Baron." Ruby mutters in fear.

"Well on the bright side, at least we found out how they got onboard." J said as he twirls his blade around.

"Wait, if it survived loosing its head. Wouldn't it want revenge on the people who did it?" Jaune asked terrified. To which Dismas remarks in the understatement of the century.

"Oh son of a bitch." Dismas remarks as the Baron tosses the body to the side before reaching over to grab one of the survivors who all scattered. Everyone with a weapon shot at the the hulking individual. As they scattered the Baron killed a few of the survivors by stopping on them, tossing em out of the bay and plummeting to their deaths below. One unfortunate doctor was sucked of all his blood.

As the Baron laughs crookedly from killing some of the survivors. It felt a sudden spike of pain in the back of it's head. Why'll busy attacking the survivors it left the back of its head exposed. And both Poppy, Ruby and Dismas took full advantage of.

"All of you will be part of my next symphony, and it starts with the E-SPLAT!!!" The Baron shouts as it raises its leg to crush the three. They easily avoided the stomp but Poppy lost her gun in the doge, but noticed a few cords and a loose rebar sticking out of the ground. A plan formed in her while Ruby who also dodged successfully was unfortunate grabbed and raised to the Barons face.

"Oh, what a waist to dine and dash. Your sent alone is devine little one." It mocks before opening its fangs to suck her dry when it felt the sudden blistering cold touch of Weiss glyph freezing it's arm. Why'll wailing in Pain Yang quickly raced forward and delivered a powerful punch to its left leg while Boudica quickly slashes at its rights heal sending it to its knees.

"Get your stinking hands off her you foul beast!" Weiss snaps as she raced upwards and pierces the Barons neck. It cry's in pain before dropping Ruby, to which Jaune catches mid air with a more successful landing.

As the creature breaks free from its frozen prison Ren begins to spray at the creature with multiple bullets to the back of the head why'll Nora shot at it's feet with her grenade launcher. As this happens Weiss was forced to hang on tightly as the Baron moved around. If eventually fall onto a airship, flattening it but also clearing the way for an airship that may be able to hold everyone still living.

"Hey Ruby, my team will get everyone else onto the ship while the rest of you have to keep big and ugly distracted." Jaune suggest to Ruby.

"Yea that should work." Ruby said in agreement as she loads her last clip of dust rounds into crescent Rose.

Jaune quickly called out to everyone to get on to the ship and for his team to help as well. Meanwhile Weiss was still hanging on tight as the creature struggles to get her off. She managed to summoned all her strength and hold on before placing her feet against the torso of the creatures body. She summoned a glyph before pushing off the creature and sent it flying against the wall. As it lays their Paracsus quickly tossed a bag filled with toxic tear gas at its face, followed up with Jay throwing metal airship shards at the back of its head and finally. Yang and Blake cutting a overhanging ship that fell from the hanger above down onto the Baron.

"(Huff, Huff) Is it dead?" Blake asked as she leans over to catch her breath.

"Yea I think so." Ruby answers as she got her second wind.

"Phew, talk about tick-ing off the wrong team. Am I right, eh eh?" Yang said with her usual cheeky smile. To which the rest gave a collective groan, except for Jay who laughed.

"Ugh, let just get out of here. Oum knows how long before this ship explodes." Weiss remarks as she rolls her eyes.

Both team R(W)BY and DPBS agreed and quickly raced over to the Airship. Everyone enters the ship with Ruby being last when a sponge flesh like substance grabs her pulling her back. Everyone screams out for her and Dismas, Yang, and Weiss quickly raced out to save her. Before being able to leave the Baron quickly looked in and spat out boiling Blood from it's mouth, hitting Yang in the face. This sent her back into the ship crying in blinding pain and subsequently removing her from the fight. Back on the outside the Baron has gotten more desperate and has losses half of its makeshifts body but is still as deadly. In its left hand The Baron holds Ruby by her leg.

"Maggots, all of you! Nothing but worms to be broken!" The Baron crackles madly before smashing Ruby against the ground causing a loud crack and Ruby cries filled the room.

"RUBY!!!" Dismas shouts as he quickly raced over to her why'll Weiss felt for the first time in her life, uncontrollable, Maddening Rage!

She quickly lunges forward blindly without thinking about the consequences. Using her glyph she managed to leave slash marks all across its face before the Baron swats her to the ground before grabbing her.

"Unhand me you Monster! How dare you hurt Ruby, or even lay a finger on my older sister, you, you, Filth!" Weiss cry's our in a moment of madness as the grip of the Barons tightens.

"Oh, don't be rude with me little one. Once I'm done sucking your friends and loved ones dry of blood, I will plant the embryos into your sister womb. But unlike last time, I will not be so gentle." It laughed before tossing Weiss against the wall without giving a second look. It then turn its attention towards Dismas who was holding Ruby in his arms.

"Aw you know I would have laughed at the idea that a single mortal managed to kill my mistress. But you have proven to be an even worst pain in my neck then my h..."

The Baron couldn't even finish its sentence as something fast and strong stikes it with precision, causing it to stumble back as it looks around for the person who attacked it. As it looked around it couldn't see what was constantly striking at its joints. Till it was knocked over when it noticed a tip of a rapier pointing at its neck. And the weilder with platinum blond hair who's bleeding profusely on the top of top of her head, covering the upper part of her face in blood. Weiss looked at the filth who not only implanted a discusting maggot into her sister's chest, but had the odasity to bring harm to her friends, and her partner.

 **Weiss is now Focus.**

 **"A moment of clarity, in the eye of the storm."**

"You will pay for that you insufferable bitch!" The Baron Hissed as it spits boiling blood at Weiss who easily dodged it and pierced the Baron through the eye.

"Not before you suffer for making a game of hurting my sister." Weiss then paused as she twirls her blade causing the Baron to cry in pain. "And for touching my partner, you filth."

She then quickly slashes at the beast face some more before doing a backflip off and summoning a ice wall disconnecting its left arm from the body. As hit cry's in pain Weiss quickly raced over to Dismas who held Ruby's as she cries in pain.

"Oh Monty almighty, please tell me she's fine?!?" Weiss asked as Dismas held her.

"Just a fractured arm, but we need to go. NOW!" Dismas shouts as the Baron starts to pull itself together and crawl towards them.

"ALL OF YOU ARE BENEATH ME AND THUS I WILL CRUSH YOU ALL!!!!" The Baron roars as it quickly crawled after Weiss and Dismas as he carried Ruby to the escape pod. They barley dodged the would be fatal swing as they dived into the escape pod. The air ship just took off, attempting to flee when the Baron quickly grabs ahold of the shuttle with its only arm.

"Do you really think you can escape me!!!" The Baron snarls as the ticks head orders the body to open the back bay. It then stuck its head in the opening. "Aw no witty remarks, no cry's of defiance that I do so ever, miss..."

It paused it's own monologue when he noticed the survivors were all behind Poppy. Who herself was holding a piece of rebar with a few grenades duct tape to it, with bungee cords. Acting as an oversized crossbow.

"No, I don't miss... ever." Poppy said smugly before pulling the pins and letting go.

The rebar bolt was sent flying into the barons head ripping the fat ticks head from its body before detonating against the wall. Killing it most indefinitely.

 **The Baron is slayed**

 **"The Jig is up, the game is done."**

The body without its host controlling it fell to pieces as the air ship quickly shot out away from the hanger bay. Thought banged up it still managed to get far away when the ship finally self destruct. The blast killed everything onboard, human or bloodsucker alike. Unfortunately even though the escape ship was out of the blast range the ship was to unstable because of the weight and slowly fell to the ground below. Ironwood tries his best to keep the ship up but he was forced to crash land the ship on a mountain peek. As everyone screams for their lives they crashed into mountain causing the back door to tear off and Poppy was flushed from the ship. But at the last moment was saved when Dismas grabbed her. He too was unfortunately flung from it but was saved by all four girls of team RWBY who held onto his boot. The ship slowly lost momentum as it almost went over the cliff side. It came to a stop as the ship nose tip was just over.

Everyone collectively groans in pain as they slowly exits the ship. Once everybody evacuated the ship they looked up to see the Atlas warship burning brightly in the afternoon light. As they watched thinking about the lives that were lost and the unimaginable horror that was displayed a realization hits all of them. They were alive, and for now that was good enough.

 **Thirty minutes later.**

The group was now separate at the moment. Team JNPR we're patching themselves up with the aid of Paracsus and Poppy. Jay and Boudica was with the survivors helping them cope with the madness of seeing their fellow friends and colleagues heads being ripped off. And Dismas was with Ironwood and Winter trying to find a way to contact Vale. RWBY on the other hand was watching from the cliff as the sun sets west of them.

The four girls watched in the distance as the Atlas Warship burns brightly in the afternoon light. Ruby was now wearing a sling made from Ironwoods other sleeve, Yang had some ointment applied to her second degree burns, and Weiss had some bandages wrapped around the upper part of her head with some stitches applied underneath citrusy of Paracsus. All four had witnessed more gore then most will ever be able to stomach in Vale alone. Yet they remained quiet about the horror they had witnessed. As they continued to watch they failed to notice a dust old crow watching from above. Silently watching and listening from its branch. After a few minutes Ruby was the first to break the silence.

"Hey Weiss... are you going to be ok?" Ruby asked worried for her partner. Weiss didn't replied back for a moment.

"... I... honestly don't know. After everything we had just witnessed. Personally I don't think any of us are going to be ok." Weiss said as scratches at the dry blood on her face.

"Well at least we can confront Dis about that locket." Yang mutters as she turn to Weiss. She then remembers the locket and looked down in shame.

"I lost it." Weiss mutters quietly.

"What?" Yang asked with a brow raised in shock.

"I lost the locket... somehow." Weiss explains in a sad state.

"Oh... heh, do you think Dis is going to be piss." Yang asked with a nervous chuckle.

"No I think he's going to be extremely livid with us." Blake answers. The three felt in complete despair as they looked down in shame before Ruby spoke up.

"Um maybe not." Ruby said as she reaches down to her belt pocket. She opens it revealing to herself that the shameful locket was inside her pocket. She reaches for it but hesitates when her fingers tips touched the locket.

"Well what do you mean sister?" Yang asked with a brow raised in curiosity. In the final moment Ruby decided to leave it in her pocket.

"I um... may have picked it from Weiss... before we left." Ruby lies as she close he pocket.

"You what?" Weiss asked with the same expression as the rest. Complete shock.

"Well we did promise not to look into his past and I felt like you three were breaking it. So I stole the locket and hid it in with my cookie stash." Ruby lied getting different reactions from the three.

Weiss surprised by Ruby's actions. Even more by the fact went that far. Blake was skeptical about Ruby's words, but then again they may have gone to far. So if this were false she wouldn't be to angry about it. Yang was somewhere on the boarder of disappointment and impressed, proud even. Yang was troublemaker of the family, so to hear that her younger sister managed to nip something without anyone noticing she felt a surprisingly proud of her baby sister.

"You stole it? Ruby Reudh Rose, since when did you able to steal a locket from my back pocket? I had it down deep." Weiss comment as she felt the back of her skirt to feel that the pocket was ripped.

"Damn sis, what's next on Ruby's little crime spree. Seriously I got to step it up if she replaces me as the bad girl of the family." Yang said jokingly.

"Yang that's not the point. We shouldn't have tried to ask Dismas. He has helped us so far and it seem rude of us to continue." Blake said taking Ruby's side of the argument.

"I never disagree. That guy saved my sister, so if I don't drop this then we'll guess that makes me the new ice queen." Yang jokes getting a "Hey!" From Weiss.

The girls then turn to Weiss who looked at all three. She then replies slightly annoyed. "What? Ruby made me promise to drop it. And a Schnee keeps a promise, like if our leader slaps me again I'll burry what's left of you in an unmarked and very shallow grave."

Yang and Blake raised a brow in intrest before realizing Ruby did do that. They silent laugh to which Ruby responds with a small chuckle. Weiss joined in as well and they went back to watching the ship burn in the distance. As they watched, the Dust old Crow caws once before flying off towards beacon.

 **A few hours later back on campus**

Soon a Vale Bullhead was sent for them. The survivors along with Poppy were sent to Vale General where they were cleared of any injuries and having no signs of the Curse afflicting them. General Ironwood received word of another Atlas Warship was on route and he was to stay at Beacon along with Specialist Winter. That left the twelve students. All were exhausted from the experience, yet only eight were nervous about returning back to school.

The Bullhead landed at Beacon and waiting outside the station was Ozpin and Glynda themselves. Both with dispointed and crossed look on their faces. The eight stepped out along with DPBS helping Winter Schnee out of the station. Both RWBY and JNPR looked down in shame and fear. After a few moments Ruby was brave enough to look up and speak But was immediately shut down by Glynda.

"Do you eight have any idea what kinda trouble you are in? Cause it's not bad enough that eight first year students left school property, followed up by stealing an airship, before finally crashing it into an Atlas Warship. But the fact that said Warship was crawling with infected soldiers who have mutated beyond disbelief. Is just icing on the cake." Glynda rants in rage. The two two teams flinch in shame before Ironwood came to their defense.

"Please don't blame them. They are just children Glynda. One of them happened to be a sister to a patient aboard the ship. I'm sure we can come up with a reasonable pun..."

"NO! Do you have any idea what's it like to send parents a letter telling them how their child under our protection died? Oh and to add insult to injury we can't cover details with these monsters because they are 'Classified'. That is something neither me, Ozpin, or anyone else who work here wants to do. So a simple slap on the wrist isn't going to do it!" Glynda shouts interrupting Ironwood before continuing her rant. She had to stop at the end to catch her breath and steady herself. Before she could announce the punishment Ozpin took over.

"Glynda, I thought we talked about this." Ozpin said quietly before turning to the students who were all flinching in fear. Ozpin then clears his throat before taking a step forward.

"I am relieved to see that all of you are alive and well, physically. But like Glynda said what you eight did was dangerous. So with that said you eight will spend the next month in detention for your actions. Any complaints will lead to your immediate suspension." Ozpin said causing some relief of the eight. "But in the morning I am going to interview each and every single one of you. Once the interview is over I will think of an etiquette punishment that fits your misbehavior.

All eight froze in fear. They realize that they could still be expelled and if they argued back then they would be so indefinitely. So they held their heads down in shame. After a few moments Ozpin then turns to team DPBS who were on the sidelines watching with Winter fast asleep in Dismas arms.

"Now would you two please escort General Ironwood and Specialist Schnee to the nurses before turning yourself in for the night. I will speak with you individually about the mission. For now you four earned your rest. And I'm sure about you two as well." Ozpin said as he directed his attention to the four. They gave a silent nod before leaving. Ozpin then turned to the eight with more instructions. "Now I want to talk with your leaders in my office, immediately. So I wish you Six a pleasant nights rest but by how grim James painted it I would expect nightmares to be a factor. So try to get some sleep."

(R)WBY and (J)NPR looked at Ruby and Jaune who looked terrified. So the two took a gulp before following Ozpin to the tower leaving Glynda to scold and escort them to their dorms.

 **Inside Ozpin's Office**

Ruby and Jaune entered the office with their head held down in shame. The two walked over to Ozpin's desk before sitting down. Ozpin himself sat down on the other side of his desk. Both Jaune and Ruby felt more and more shameful every time the clock ticked. As Ozpin stared at them saying absolutely nothing, not even taking a sip from his mug. Both Ruby and Jaune can practically spell the words suspension, on his lips. After a full minute that felt like an eternity, Ozpin opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by both Jaune and Ruby.

The two spoke in complete sync trying to take full responsibility for it. All the why'll Ozpin was trying to get their attention. "Sir it my fault. What? No it's my fault ("Now Ruby.") not yours. Jaune/Ruby you shouldn't take ("Mr Arc.") the fall for this. Oh my Oum will you let me take the fall for this. You shouldn't give ("Excuse me.") up on your dream on becoming a..."

"ENOUGH!" Ozpin shouts as his voice echoes, all the while bashing his had against the table. Both Ruby and Jaune quit trying to take the blame and sat quietly in their chairs. More frightened by what Ozpin will do if they continue.

As for Ozpin he simply fixes his glasses before undoing his tie. "Both your entire teams left school today. Not only with out permission but as well as stolen a Bullhead from Vale international. Illegally might I add, before crashing it into an Atlas Warship why'll it was under quarantine for a dangerous viral infection. So please indulge me on why I shouldn't send your entire team home this very instant."

Ozpin then pull a shot glass and a glass bottle of white liquor of some type with a strong sent leaking from the lid. As he then pulls up a sun bleached skull with a candle on top for intimidation tactics. It worked as both Ruby and Jaune were now terrified by what he is going to do next. Eventually Ruby finally found his nerve to speak up.

"... (Sigh) it was because we were worried about our friend Weiss's sister. She heard about how she fell into a coma, and nearly died." Ruby answers as she held her head downlow. As she looked down at her hand. A few tears hit her hand but she shook her head before looking up at Ozpin. "Headmaster, please don't expel anyone but me. It was my team who dragged Jaunes team and I didn't stop it. It was my fault for not asking for your approval to visit Weiss sister. So if anyone should be expelled from your school... it should be me, and me alone."

Ozpin raised his eyebrow by how far Ruby was going to protect her friends. Truly she is like her mother, even her ancestor as well. Ozpin then pours the drink into the glass before chugging it down. He opens his mouth but Jaune spoke out.

"No, sir please don't expel Ruby. If anyone should be expelled it's me. I could have stopped the girls, me an my team. But we didn't just stand by but also assisted so if anyone should be expelled it should be me." Jaune blurts out finally finding his nerve.

"Jaune, please don't. It was my fault." Ruby pleads for her friend. "I can apply once I turn seventeen. You shouldn't throw away your chance at becoming a Huntsman."

"No, you were invited because of how talented you are Ruby. I lied about being excepted into Beacon, I forged my entrance transcript. It should be me that leaves." Jaune said firmly as he confessed to faking his entrance transcript.

"Oh for the love of, both of you calm down. Your still in trouble but neither of you are going to be expelled." Ozpin mutters as he takes a second shot before placing away the bottle.

"Wait we aren't!?" Both Jaune and Ruby said in sync with a genuine surprise look on their faces.

"No, both are you are going to serve detention just like your two teams, I just have a few questions." Ozpin said as he grabbed ahold of the skull all the while getting up from his seat. "Oh and Jaune, you really think I wouldn't noticed a fake transcript so easily? I knew you were never excepted into my school from the beginning, but I think I made a wise decision in ignoring it."

"Oh, well um... thanks for giving me a chance." Jaune mutters feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Your welcome. Now then tell me, why didn't you two take an interest to Dismas past? You both had an opertunity to find out, yet you did not. Why?" Ozpin asked as he walked around the table before leaning against it.

Ruby thought about it for a moment, why'll Jaune had little to no idea what he was talking about. After a few moments before speaking.

"Because we promised. And I keep my promises to my friends. Even if they did something wrong in their past no one is perfected. Dismas has been trying to do good and I don't think bringing up his past mistakes will help him." Ruby answers honestly. Ozpin looked into her eyes to see she really was honest about why she refused to dig into Dismas past. He then shift his gaze towards Jaune who flinches. He stutters to get his own answer out but it was still to Ozpin liking.

"W-Well... he helped me out. And he doesn't seem like that bad of a guy... Well his scarf constantly covering his face is really intimidating. But still he still he helped me when Cardin was blackmailing me. If I had known that you known I probably wouldn't have done half the things he forced me to do." Jaune answer's feeling slightly guilty.

With their answers made present Ozpin looked at the the two firmly, before letting out a low and seemingly dark chuckle that sent a shiver down both of their spines.

"Heh, they truly are their decedents." Ozpin mutters low enough that the two didn't understand what he said. He then walked over to the window gazing out into the courtyard far below them. As the two looked at each other completely confused on what Ozpin was doing, a low flicker or red light hits their eyes. It emanated for a moment, coming from Ozpin before he turns around with the candle atop the skull strangely lit. He then slowly walks over to his desk and sits down before sitting in his chair.

"Tell me children... what is your favorite fairytale hero from your childhood?" Ozpin asked as he opens his left hand open up with Dismas locket that was once in Ruby's ammo belt, was now swinging freely from his hand.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here**

 **Let's answer some questions and comments.**

 **From SilentXD7: thanks, I may make mistakes when writing but I away do try to bring amazing chapters. As for your ship request, it's been noted down below.**

 **Thanks for writing SilentXD7**

 **From DaggerFan: Thanks, I tend to find the transaction between talking and action scenes to be difficult at times. But it's nice to know that I'm doing a good job at it. Also I'm sure if I gave you some time I'm sure you would have come up with a better ship name.**

 **Thanks for writing DaggerFan**

 **From Starwarlord: Thanks for the compliment. This chapter was in a purgatory hell why'll I was trying to finish another story. Now about White glove, So this may be awkward for another reader who requested a White Rose ship. But that's irrelevant at this point. Also I'm sure Jacques Schnee learning that his daughter is dating a famed Highwayman is the least of his problems. Pleaee quote me on this "Ruin has come to the Schnee Family."**

 **Thanks for writing Starwarlord, and your vote has been cemented down below.**

 **From Ronmr: Well flip a coin. Seriously, flipping a coin reveals what you truly want, regardless on what the coin lands on.**

 **Thanks for writing Ronmr**

 **From the boltguard: I meant vote in the comment section. But hopefully as of now the poll is set up and anyone can vote.**

 **Thanks for writing the boltguard**

 **From Colvamoon999: Real smooth criminal, du du du du. Heh heh. But seriously your vote has been noted down below.**

 **Thanks for writing Colvamoon999**

 **From Stone125: Duly noted below.**

 **Now then with comments out of the way let's talk about the chapter.**

 **Huh-boy, is it me or does every boss battle involving someone from RWBY series take a hundred K words to write. Right, so by multiple requests and questioning,** **both Ruby and Jaune now know about the real background on The Darkest Dungeon group. Well except for the fact that Ozpin is the occultist, and about Salem, or The maidens, or even that @!*#* {Spoiler!} decedent... but otherwise they know. Question is how will that shake their relationship with the DD group. Well guess that's a question for another time. Hopefully this information should shake the story a bit.** **Now the introduction of Poppy isn't a one shot OC character. Please remember her cause she will be important to a certain crossbow wielding hero of the Darkest Dungeon series.** **Last thing, I'll be keeping tabs on the poll. If you wish to add your vote then you can either comment or do it in the poll I set up on my profile. If you already voted and want to place it in the poll, then let me know so I don't add you down below, by mistake.**

 **Thanks for reading, please Fav and Fol the story and leave a comment or question.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**

 **Dismas ships**

Dismas X Weiss: White glove 2

Dismas X Blake: Redeeming couple, 0

Dismas X Yang: Yellow handed, 1

Dismas X Winter: Winters thief, 3

Dismas X Neo: Criminal, 1

Dismas X Vernal: Outcasts, 0


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everybody, Wombag1786 here. Just looked at the polls. Good pretty good. Right so I'll jump to the main point. Next week, I'm taking the week off. It's Christmas and as much fun as it is to write for you all, I love spending time with family... even if most of the time they are causing me to have more grey hairs then Saint Nick. I digress, the polls are still up and if you wish to vote then vote. I will end the poll probably around... RWBY season two ending, that could be at the end of chapter 29, maybe more if this takes longer. In any case please Fav and Fol the story, leave a comment on this story or another's to wish them a merry Christmas and a happy New Year. Let's hope 2019 is a better year.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off and wishing y'all a merry Christmas, and a happy New Year.**

 **"Superstition is great enemy of man,**

 **but bigotry is worst"**

 **Swami Vivekananda**

 **3rd POV**

 **Somewhere off the coast of Menagerie**

A thick mist cover's the water. This was strange for the southern tropical climate, but regardless of how it appeared sailors from all around took this as a bad omen. And they were right to do so. Reports of ship's, Bullheads, and other air or amphibious vehicles regardless of who's aboard seem to vanish behind the thick cloud of mist. Still despite the superstition behind what goes on behind the fog one ship captain still went through with treversing the blanket of smoke. Despite the protest from his friends, crew, and passengers he went on, simply because he was bold enough or blinded by the outrageous fees he can enforce on the Faunas travelers was left to anyone's interpretation. Regardless of his method and reasoning he set sailed for the Faunas island enclave of Menagerie.

Days have gone by and the fog had an unnerving, almost supernatural feel to it. The passengers stayed in their rooms holding their families tightly, sailors kept away from their flasks of liquid courage in fear of intoxication clouding their vision. Even the captain kept a dust pistol closer to his chest then his own wallet. As the crew start to get restless the ship came to a sudden halt sending those in bed over. Up in the Wheel house a sailor at the helm tries to keep the ship afloat.

"First mate, what In Monty's name is going on here?!?" The captain shouts as he burst through the door, still in his pajamas and bathrobe. He was an older man with a long white beard with a handle bar mustache at the top.

"Sir, we seem to hit something, what ever it is I can't see it, sir." The first mate replies as he finally got the ship under control. He was a rat Faunas and despite the nasty remarks from his captain, he still stand by him simply because he couldn't afford passage to Menagerie for his family without his money.

"Well why don't you activate the spotlights, blast do I have to do everything myself." The captain sneers as he takes the wheel and flipped a few switches. After a few moments the lights turned on with a powerful searchlight at the helm. It wasn't powerful enough to cut through the fog but good enough to see what they hit.

From a distance it looked like a rock, something sailors who have traveled to Menagerie is to expect on the north eastern side of the island to have. Lagoons, cliff sides, stone podium, watery caverns that stretched far beneath the ocean. Some say it that before Faunas kind set foot on the island it was once home to mer-folks and fish people. Still even if you believe in the legends sailors can still recognize the treacherous terrain especially for boats. What surprised the men though wasn't a rocks that they hit, rather a crashed ship that lodge itself on one.

"What in the world?" The captain mutters to himself as he read the name of the ship's plaque that was on the back of the ship.

"Sir, it seems we found the S.S CraftLove. It's been missing for a week, sir." The first mate said causing the captain to once again scuff in annoyance.

"Yes, I can read you bilge-rat. Question I'm asking is how in Oum's Holy name did it get stuck on there." The ship captain remarks as he went to the side railing and grabbed a spotlight on the side. He moved the light around trying to see anything in the murky depths below.

As he searches around the crew begins to search the port side to find out how a ship get itself lodged onto the boat so easily. Yet despite all that they questioned a few dozen faint bubbles came to the surface on the starboard side, slowly yet surely making their way to the ship.

"Captain, What do you suggest we do, sir?" A human sailor asked as he got closer to the captain to get a better look at the ship.

"... I want you and five others to board the ship, take the first mate with you. Rather have someone on board in case this turns into a mutiny." The captain blankly said not carrying that the first mate or any of the Faunas sailors can here it.

"Aye sir. Come on Bart, let's see the damage." The sailor remarks as he went below deck with the first mate for supplies.

Thirty minutes later him, the first mate and four others had collected some flashlights, rope with hooks, an few knifes and dust pistols for protection. They had loaded it up into a dinghy before rowing quietly towards the ship. The used the rope to scale up to the ship stern. Once onboard the crew went through the ship to see if any survivors or any clues to what happened.

"... (Sigh) Hay Bart, sorry you got roped into this." The sailor from earlier replies.

"It's alright Jack, we all have to deal with him, even though he's especially cruel to my kind." The first mate replies.

"Yea, well make me wonder if we should actually commit a mutiny." The sailor said as he points his light at a hanging oil portat with a slash through it.

"Jack, no. As much as it will fill me with joy to knock the captain off his feet, we can't do it without angering the authorities. Still lucky favors you, in two more months you'll be transferring to the SS Clark. Hear it has some good engineering employment opportunities aboard." The first mate states as he crosses over the some fallen debris.

"Ha, this coming from the guy who could leave at anytime, settle down anywhere. The only reason I can think of staying on board is to annoy the captain." The sailor replies.

"Heh, well as much fun as it is to annoy the captain with my presences I still have a family to get to Menagerie. And by my pay it should take another three years." The first mate chuckles as they came across a locked door. "But enough about the homestead, we should find what caused this and get those Faunas somewhere better then the mainland."

The first mate try's to use brute force to open the door and failed, but found it weak and waterlogged from the salty air and water. He looked back at the four crew members who had travelled with them and gave a small whistle letting them know they required assistance. The Six began to ram the door, first they budged, second they splintered, third they crashed through. What remains on the other side will haunt the sailors for the rest of their life's... some shorter then others.

Inside the room it looked like the captains quarters seemed to have slanted down into the lower decks. His bed along with the passengers we're overturned and shattered remains was spread across the room, bodies of Faunas passengers and human sailors alike spewed across the room with bloated sea rotting flesh still clinging to their bones, barnicals and other marine life clunk to the walls, and in the center of the room the captains desk somehow was upright with his sea soaked bones remaining undisturbed. What was noticibal and quite horrifying was how sea urchins, sea weed, sea vines, and anything with the sea involved strapped to his skeletal remains. How he died was pretty clear when further inspection reveals a jagged dagger made from what looked like a crabs pinchers... if they were the size of a baby's skull.

"My Oum, the he'll happen aboard the ship?" One of the sailors asked allowed trying his hardest not to vomit from the smell of salty putrefaction.

"I... I have no idea Percy." The first mate replies while covering his nose from his keen Faunas since of smell.

"Maybe the Mer-people got em. We could end up the same if don't leave." Another sailor replies as he walks over to the dead Captains body. On his desk his skeletal hand covered a book the size of two dictionaries, almost as if he was trying to tell them something.

"Sorry Ol' Gib. Their ain't no such thing as mermaids or fish people. Probably be a pirate attack." A sailor states at the superstition. As the two got into an argument, over what had happened here the first mate decided to take a closer look at the book. He flips it open and to his surprise to find that the sea soaked pages have a huge hole in the center with brass bell in the center, surrounded by gold coins and rare treasures that gleamed like stars.

"Oh, my Oum. Do you fellows know what this means?" A sailor asked with a greedy grin on his face. "How do you feel about them early retirement or better yet the next rounds being on me."

"Aye, I can go with that." A sailor remarks as he holds up a blood red gem in hand.

"No allow me to buy the drinks, you guys have worked longer then me." Another sailor remarks with a handful of gold coins.

"We should leave it alone. These treasures are cursed." Another sailor said disagreeing with the others.

"Phs, or what, thousand years of bad luck?" Another sailor said sarcastically.as the sailor started to argue with the superstition sailor over the gold the First Mate took a closer look at the bell. It had a beautiful design on it with waves seemingly crashing into one another on the bell. Yet something about it caused all his senses to go wild, like looking at the crashing void of the abyss itself. He raised it above his head to ring it when one of the crew screams out.

They turned to see a sailor on his back looking at the reer of the room. At the back was a hole with bright crystal lights emerging from the depths. What he was screaming at was unseen till a body floated to the surface. Unlike the others the blood seemed to flow from the body like it was recently was killed. The body slowly turned over revealing it to be one of the sailor from their ship.

"What it the actual hell?" The first mate mumbles as another body from their ship floated to the surface, this time with half it's face missing.

"Oh Sweat Oum! That Piper? The hell happen to her face?" A sailor remarks before vomiting up his supper.

"We need to leave the gold. Don't you see what we have done, the Mer-people are angry and we doomed us all!" The older sailor shouts in horror.

"Oh shut it. I'll call back to the helm and see what's happening." The sailor states as he pulls out a radio not wanting to believe what he had just witnessed. "Hey Skipper, the hells going on over their?"

Nothing but static came through. He once again tries to again with no luck till a head floats to the surface. It was skipper with the radio forced down his throat.

"Mother of Monty..." The Sailor said with wide eyes of horror. He dropped the radio to the ground before falling to his legs. As he stayed their the radio seemed to respond. Instead of the soothing voice of one of their friends aboard the ship it was a low and haunting tone singing a simple yet eerie shanty causing everyone's hair to stand on end.

"We need to leave... now." One sailor Remarks as more bodies of their fellow sailors risen to the surface. The crew members couldn't argue with that and quickly went the way they came when a sloshing sound can be heard from down the hall.

It sounded like something scaly or slimy plucked itself out of the water and was slowly making its way down the hall. What terrified the men besides the unknown, was that it was multiple sloshing steps that they hear rather then one.

The sailors backed up with their weapons already held high preparing to cut down what ever should come in. As they waited the sound of sloshing steps got louder and louder before going quiet. The sailors hold their position waiting for something, anything to happen. As they waited they failed to hear the sound of something emerging from the bloody waters behind them. The men for a second waited till a small crab crawled out of the dark corridor. They lowered their guard for a moment laughing slightly at the darkness when a whale Harpoon pierced the ol' Gib's chest before pulling him back into the bloody waters. He had barley anytime to scream as he was pulled under the waves. The men scream out before another Series of Harpoons shot out from the dark, stabbing all except the first mate and the sailor he was talking with before. They let out a scream of agony before being pulled into the dark screaming. A few gun shots can be heard before the silence returns. After a moment their head came rolling back with looks of anguish and horror on their deceased faces. The cision looks closely at one of the deceased eyes reflection. In it you can see swarms of fish like people racing toward the firstmate and the the sailor who screams out in horror and realization of what they have come face to scaly face with.

The scene pulls out as the ship next to the stranded ship was set ablaze with screams of innocents as they are slaughtered. Out in the distance a hollowed and ghostly mariner bound in cursed chains was looking outward at the burning ship. He crackles maddeningly as he held the captains bruised and severed head in his skeletal hand before dropping it into the ocean. The captains head sunk to the bottom landing on a pile of severed captains heads all bruised, battered, and with looks of complete horror and fear being the last thing they felt before their demised by the Cursed crew. Doom to drown, for an eternity without a chance to see the surface once more.

 **Back at Beacon**

It was around six A'clock in the morning, the sun has risen and for once this entire week no one was waking from team RWBY or JNPR's screams. For an entire week things have gone by as expected. Six A'clock or sun rise the two teams wake up screaming from a nightmare about their experiences aboard the ship. Each day they would have a different dream that was more haunting then the last. They would go through their classes each day exhausted from the nightmares and spend the entire afternoon in detention, bright side they had each other as company... downside Team CRDL was in their for taking inappropriate photos of Glynda. Today however was different, instead of everyone in the entire dorm hall waking to their screams it was for once quite. Both teams had different reasons for remaining quiet during the night, some stranger then the others.

For team JNPR it was a weird night for everyone. First Nora wakes up from her nightmare and couldn't go back to bed. So she woke up Ren who was also having a nightmare asking him to help her fall asleep. The two couldn't fall asleep till Boudica woke up to go to the bathroom... down the hall... with no clothes... Once she came back Nora asked how does she sleep at night, to which she replies by saying that dreams are sweated out and that by wearing clothes they collected together causing you to have bad dream. That if one were to snuggle with someone you cared about naked as the day you were born then you won't have any bad dreams. Of course neither Ren or Nora didn't have the courage to sleep in the nude like Boudica, but Nora agreed to do so in her undergarments. Ren of course refused to do so at first, but after five minutes of horrific mosquito based monsters appearing every time he closed his eyes he removed his pajamas and got into his boxers before laying next to Nora. As he does so a faint smirk appeared on her face. Soon Jaune and Phrrya woke up from their nightmares and followed soon. By morning Tardif was the first to rise and gather his things before heading out. He looked down to see Jaune sleeping to the left of Boudica with his head against a smiling Phrrya chest. On the right side of Boudica Ren slept upright with Nora spread out to his right with a fist over his face. And the icings on top was Jay sleeping soundly on top of all of them. Tardif simply rolls his eyes before muttering "... Kids."

Team RWBY was less weird but still strange. Ruby managed to overcome the nightmares by sleeping with the gift knife after six nights of horror, Weiss reluctantly asked Audrey for one of her knifes and found it surprisingly soothing. As for Blake and Yang they both made a pact that if any have a nightmare they would crawl into the other persons bed and keep it mutual. Yang made a few flirtatious jokes about how she would allow her into her bed at any time but when lights out turned off, all it took was literally five seconds before Yang pulled herself out of bed and into Blake's. They had some trouble fitting into a single size bed but by the end of the night both Yang and Blake slept like angels next to each other and not in any compromising position.

Ruby was the first of her team to wake up that morning, instead of the abominations she saw aboard the Atlas Warship that had haunted her for so long. It was rather a dream of a place she did not recognized. It was a dusty old road somewhere in the middle of the night. A thick fog surround her making it hard to see anything. As she moved around a ghostly figure emerges from the shadow. Its body was nothing but a faint green transparent glow of a cloaked figure, still despite its ghostly appearance Ruby can make out that it was female. She apron her even with her frightened stature Ruby didn't budged. The ghostly figure looked down at her before pointing with a crooked skeletal hand down the road. The fog disappears revealing a man on the road. He looked a lot like Dismas but had silver eyes, a basic dark farmhand clothes, and had a clean shave. In his hand was a baby wrapped in a white cloth. Ruby blinked a few times before somehow the man holding the baby was only a few feet away from her. Ruby now has a better look at the baby in hand, for starters her hair was same compared to Ruby's with a black base and red tips. Silver eyes showed. It started gargling something as if it was trying to say something. The baby then spoke in a muffled tone that all baby's who first speak would sound like. Except what the baby said something haunting that caused Ruby to wake up in pure shock.

She quickly looked around the room to see everyone was still fast asleep in their beds except for Dismas who's sleeping bag was empty. She figures he was out of the room visiting Winter again. He had made it a habit of visiting her whenever he can. Ruby pressumed that he was in a similar situation, her older sister kept poking fun at Weiss and Dismas that Winter and him is going to someday tie the knot and be her brother in law. Weiss of course flipped out to Yang's amusement but Dismas simply replies with 'perhaps, she is after all much better looking then you.'

Suffice to say the look on Yang's face was absolutely priceless. Ruby still chuckles at the thought even now. Thought to be honest she and Dismas has become distant after Ozpin reveals the truth of him and his friends. The thought alone of how a man in his early thirties is living out his young adolescence in secrecy. Even stranger was the fact that he not only lived in a world without Grimm, but worked to slay monsters with Jaune's greatest decedent. Actually evey single one of his friends had some connections with her friends. Boudica was apparently Phrrya's great aunt, Paracsus was her and Yang's aunt on their dads side, even Audrey was Weiss great Aunt. Still what worries her the most was when Dismas learns the truth, that his son somehow survived the night in the carriage and had decents of his own. Her thoughts we're interrupted when Audrey walked in.

"Ah _bonjour_ Ruby. Did you have a pleasant dream this time?" Audrey asked as walks over to her bunk.

"Um... sorta. It was a weird dream but not scary." Ruby answers.

"Ah, well at least it's an improvement." Audrey Answers as she looks down at Weiss who was snuggling with one of Audrey's sharpen letter openers.

"... Is it true that you have a sister that looks exactly like Weiss?" Ruby asked still dwindling on the truth she and Jaune had learn.

"But of course. See." Audrey then pull out a small dirty platinum picture box. Inside was of Audrey and her younger sister. Unlike Weiss she had yellow blond hair that was tied in a head piece style.

"Yes you do." Ruby said handing her back the small rustic Platinum box. Audrey places it into her back pocket before reaching down and retrieving her knife from Weiss without waking her.

"Is that a problem?" Audrey asked.

"Um no, not at all." Ruby said as she got out of bed.

"Well alright then, we'll I just came in here to retrieve this. Do you wish to accompany me to the kitchen room. Tardif just placed in some of his family's sweet bread. By the time we go their now it should be out cooling now." Audrey suggests. Ruby thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Yea, that sounds good right about now." Ruby said in agreement. She lept from her bed and followed Audrey out of the room.

The two walked towards the dorm kitchen and to Ruby's surprise Dismas, Tardif in their pajamas, and General Ironwood was sitting at the end of the table wearing a beacon brand sweatpants and T-shirt.

"G-General Ironwood!?! W-What are you doing here?" Ruby asked in pure shock.

"Having breakfast, and please call me James. I'm not your General." Ironwood said stoically as he took a bite from Tardif's sweet bread.

"Hmm, son we're did you learn to cook such a delicacy?" Ironwood asked Tardif.

"...Family Bakery." Tardif replies as he places on a pair of baker mittens.

"Mph, well what is it called. I should probably grab a few for the trip back." Ironwood compliments.

"...it burned to the ground." Tarif Answers as he reaches for another pan of sweet bread.

"Ah, I'm sorry to here that." Ironwood said feeling awkward for bringing it up.

"It's fine, was a long time ago. People who were responsible payed for it." Tardif said stoically as he places the sweet bread on the table.

"Aw, well it's good to hear that justice has been served." Ironwood said to which Tardif rolls his eyes and left the room for the pantry.

"... the man has very few words." Ironwood comments.

"Yea, but his actions do speak louder then he could ever say." Audrey remarks as she sat next to him and took a piece of the sweet bread.

"Really and what actions would that be?" Ironwood asked with some intrigue.

"A bag of bloody and chipped molars, next to a long vengeful Kill list." Audrey remarks with a smirk before taking another bite of the sweet bread. This comment nearly made Ironwood choke but he regains himself.

"Sweat Oum, well I guess his actions do speak volume." Ironwood said before continuing taking a piece of the sweet bread.

"... So, what are you actually doing here?" Ruby asked after remaining silent for a bit.

"... I was checking on my Specialist when I found her and Dismas here enjoying one another's company with this sweet. So I asked him where did he get this fine baked good and he sorta invited me in for some." Ironwood answer's before taking another bite.

"Oh... so how is Weiss's big sister?" Ruby asked to which Ironwood looks down in solemn.

"... She still have nightmares about these creatures... I'd rather loose another limb then see her in this depressed state. She will recover physically but what the doctors can't see is her mental stability." Ironwood answers looking down at his hands. He then looks up with conviction in his eyes. "Still she is one of the best Specialist we have at Atlas. No matter how long it takes Winter will recover in time and she will great improve herself and become Atlas Be... BREAST!!!"

Ironwood nearly choked on his speech When Boudica enters the room without clothes. The pure shock alone cause Ironwood to go wide eye in surprise as everyone looked at the door. Audrey simply rolled her eyes why'll Dismas quickly cover's Ruby's eye's.

"Boudica... clothes, now." Dismas orders to which Boudica simply places on a smug grin.

"Phs, you people have no respect for the human body." Boudica said as she walks over to the sweet cake.

"How has your time here been for you General?" Boudica asked as she leans over the table to grab the sweet bread.

"Um well um good... I'm guessing modesty was never a concept for your tribe." Ironwood said as he try's his hardest to look away.

"You have no idea." Dismas replies as Audrey pushes the bread towards Boudica.

As she begins snacking on the sweet bread not caring for basic table manners as she stuffed her face with the freshly baked goods. As she eats the bread Ironwood asked. "How is Ozpin ok with this. In my school lewd content and behavior like this will be met with strict disciplinar action."

"If you think this is bad, when she first enrolled here she nearly tore poor professor Ports mustache clean off after one hour of probation." Audrey explains. "Trust me when I say walking around in the nude is the least of our problems." Audrey whispers dreading next week full moon, unlike Bigby who is afflicted by solar system Boudica somehow has her menstruation and well... she is best left alone if one values their pelvic's to be intact.

"I believe I'll take your word for it... should we try and take back the bread?" Ironwood asked.

"If you wish to loose another hand then by all means." Dismas remarks before getting a buzz from his scroll. He pulls it out to find he received a message from Ozpin. "Now if you excuse me I'm need elsewhere."

Dismas remarks as he left the room. Once gone Tardif walks in to see the feral wolf munching down oh his family's sweet bread. He simply lets out a sigh of annoyance before removing his apron and slipping it on her.

"Boudica... pants, now." Tardif said sternly.

"Or what, you're going to tie me down with your rope? Hah, the only way I'll allow myself to be hold down by such pitiful ways is if you have something particular in mind." Boudica remarks in a seductive and empowered tone.

"... Ironwood, Audrey, leave the room with the kid. This will take a few moments." Tardif stoically said while rolling his pajama sleeves.

 **In Ozpins office.**

Dismas was in the elevator. He felt like this has been the hundredth time traveling up the invention. Despite being here in this strange world for simply three months now he had gotten use to the wonders of technology around him. Still he felt almost alienated to it at the same time. The elevator dings and he walked into Ozpins office.

"Ah, good that you made it." Ozpin greets from behind his desk. "I hope I'm not taking up too much of your time."

"Not at all, class's start in the afternoon." Dismas Answers as he sits down in the chair. "What can I do for you today?"

"... I have some troubling news from Menagerie. Something has been attacking ships near the coast regardless if it's commercial goods or transportation." Ozpin states.

"Aw, has any Huntsman been sent to deal with the problem?" Dismas asked as he crossed his legs.

"No, despite the multiple attacks people are either presuming that it's the work of the Faunas locals or southern Mistral pirates." Ozpin explains before pausing. He then grabbed ahold of his scroll on the desk before pressing a button. The window tinted and a projection showed a file of someone.

"His name is Jack Sable an engineer sailor aboard the S.S Poe Raven. Once a former Commerical ship for the Mistral government now a transport ship for Faunas's seeking refuge on Menagerie. He claims to know what really happened to all those ship's." Ozpin said as a map of the Faunas Island nation appeared. "Some creatures controlled the tide uses a mist to blind ships before launching surprise attacks by water."

Ozpin then pulls up a news article about Jack. It was clear the poor man was being dragged away in a straight jacket. "The government dismiss it but when I heard that he called out about fish people and skeletal ghost pirates I reached out to his phycologist with what you have shared. It fit the discription perfectly. Unfortunately before he could be transferred somewhere far away from the ocean side asylum he vanished with the smell of rotten fish being the clue of what happened to him."

"Alright, so what does this all have to do with me?" Dismas asked rhetorically.

"Simple, I want you to head to the town Hâiyáng and board a boat to Menagerie." Ozpin instructed before reaching under his desk and pulling out a large black book. "I also request that you bring this to the village chieftain as well."

Dismas looked down at the book. He hesitantly reaches forward and opens it, revealing that it was the same information he had given to Port and Oobleck, only in print this time. He quickly flipped through the pages seeing that Audrey added some notes on the 'husks' that had appeared on the millers farm around the time he had disappeared.

"... I'm presuming that I can't refuse to go." Dismas asked as he placed down the book.

"No you may and I'll ask someone else, but I prefer it be you for a few numeral reasons. One being that you need to, how do you say... 'laying low'." Ozpin Answers as he leans back in his chair before grabbing the mug from his desk.

"I'm sorry. Have I done something of that have severe consequence?" Dismas asked with a brow raised in confusion.

Ozpin pleasent smile fades before he placed down his mug and pulls something out of his desk. He slaps down on his table a locket the Dismas have been searching for.

"No, but should you remain here this fabricated story will be revealed." Ozpin explains.

"I see... was it Ruby who found it? She has been acting off lately." Dismas asked.

"No Jaune found it and hand it to Weiss. The entire team saw what happened, but by her account before they could confront you she stole it off her partner." Ozpin explains as he grabs his mug and sipped the hot coco inside. "Guess despite learning the actual truth in the end she has taken to learn a thing or too from you."

"Heh, Yea guess something did rub off me and onto her... so did you told her?" Dismas asked.

"Her and Mr Arc. Both were willing to be expended from school for their teams actions that I decided I needed an extra pair of eyes and ears in the team." Ozpin explains.

"I see, (sigh) I'll take you up on your proposal." Dismas said as he stands up. "But for the record, I hate the heat and demand a holiday after."

"I take that into consideration the next time your about to be sent somewhere else. Till then you will be leading team ATAB since Audrey looks like a Schnee." Ozpin explains.

"Fair enough, how are you going to explain that to team RWBY and JNPR?" Dismas asked.

"Already five steps ahead with me looking back. Sometime this afternoon I'll announce a training exercise in leadership and adaptivity with a team leader swap." Ozpin explains.

"Hmm, that could work. (Sigh) when do I leave?" Dismas asked.

"At the end of the school day. If their is anything else you'd wish to say, that'll be all and your free to leave." Ozpin said to which Dismas gave a small nod and left. Once the elevator descends down Ozpin looked down at the drawer. Inside was the sun bleached skull. For the past millennium he has been avoiding it like the plague. Now that his old friends returned he has been using its dark powers like an bike... and he hated it.

The day carried on as usual. The announcement was made during lunch and teams swapped leaders for the week. Ruby was assigned to (J)NPR and Jaune to (R)UBY. This was a weird week for all students attending but it did manage to hide the real reasons behind the swap. Class went on and when it ended Dismas explained where (A)TAB and him are going and they wish them luck. Jay was on his way to see Velvet since tonight he finally found the nerve to ask her out on a date. As Dismas walked down the hall with Jay by trying out his new jokes on him they hear someone call out their names. They turned around to see Blake racing towards them with something in hand.

"Dismas, wait up for a moment!" Blake called out to Dismas. When she finally caught up with them before stopping to catch her breath. "(Huff, Huff) I hear you were leaving for Menagerie today, is this true?"

"Unfortunately Yes." Dismas replies getting an odd look from Blake.

"Dis, really hates humid climate, always preferred the cold and crisp temperatures." Jay Answers Blake's silent question.

"Oh... wait then why are you going?" Blake asked.

"Because that is what ATAB mission was... also Audrey looks like a Schnee." Dismas Answers.

"That's... actually a good point. Anyways I heard you were going to Menagerie, and I was hoping that you would deliver some mail to my parents for me." Blake explains as she pulls out an entire stack of letters that were held together by Twine. Dismas took ahold of the stack of letters and closely inspected the letters, noting the address and that they were mailed at different times.

"Why so many if I may ask?" Dismas said as he place the letters in his jacket pocket.

"I... could never mail my parents when I was apart of the White Fang. It just felt wrong compares to the ways my father wished for peace between human and Faunas kind. So these letters have been piling up for five years. I think it's time that I finally mail them all." Blake explains with a small look of distraught on her face. It's been five years since the WF change in politics and in those five years Blake has done things she wasn't proud of. One regret was not writing home. For all she knew her parents probably disowned her or think she's dead.

"... I see... don't worry, I'll make sure to tell them your mailing address as well." Dismas states seeing how distraught Blake is causing her to perk up a bit. Before Dismas could react she quickly hugs him.

"Thank you." She whispers into his ear before letting the two alone in the hall. Dismas simply stood their before look back at Jay. He may be wearing a mask but he can tell he had a wide grin underneath that mask.

"Oh don't be a tosser now." Dismas remarks to Jay's hidden grin.

"Heh, heh. In my opinion, A Highwayman would have been more preferable to play the role of Romeo don't you agree, heh heh. Ha ha, Perhaps she will be your Juliet one day. Maybe Weiss or her beloved sister have more similarities then our feline friend. Oh, the couples you would have made around here will be buzzing with glee. Once Valkyrie Named Nora learns of thee" Jay mocked making Dismas rolls his eyes as the two walked down the hall.

Eventually the two said goodbye as they went their separate ways. As Jay heads to Team CFVY to see if Velvet will agree to the date Dismas heads towards the docking port. There he see's a Bullhead leaving for Mistral and heads towards it. Dismas boards the Bullhead. Inside he finds Tardif now sporting a black eye and a bruised lip, Amani who was reapplying some bandages to her feet and arm, and Bigby who was sitting patiently while the Bullhead preparing for Mistral.

"Hello Dismas, I was expecting Someone other then you to be with us on our journey. Is this what Ozpin meant by 'switching things around'?" Amani asked with interest.

"Yes that's the official report but in reality Audrey looks a lot like Weiss sister, Winter. And if your not up to date, Schnee's isn't the most popular name with the Faunas community." Dismas said with half truth.

"Yes so I've heard. I also heard that those four _alfatiaat mazeaj_ nearly uncovered your secret." Amani remarks as she slowly unwraps her bandages to apply fresher ones.

"If you are referring to team RWBY... then you are not mistaken. Found out about this loose end." Dismas remarks as holds up his locket from around his neck.

"So it's a cover." Tarif stated blankly feeling to see if Boudica removed any teeth during their shuffle.

"Essentially. Cause I hate the hot weather." Dismas remarks as he lays back in his chair. "... Well on the bright side I guess we will get to meet Blake's family."

Dismas said causing all three to look at him with a raised brow. He then reaches into his jacket and pulls out the tightly packed stack of letters.

"... Do you know their first names or even what they look like?" Bigby asked.

Dismas remains quiet as the door to the Bullhead closes and prepared to leave for Hâiyáng Mistral. Dismas simply answers with a short but fitting one liner. "Oh, son of a bitch." Before the scene goes dark.

 **Some Q and A's**

 **From Carre: 1. Always a pleasure**

 **2\. Thank you, maybe next time send me some toes for my ballistic socks**

 **3\. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre.**

 **Again I'll start production for another chapter in two weeks. For now this is my last chapter for the holidays. I'll see you all in the 2019.**

 **Merry Christmas and have a happy(Maddening) Christmas.**

 **Dismas ships**

Dismas X Weiss: White glove 4

Dismas X Blake: Redeeming couple, 1

Dismas X Yang: Yellow handed, 1

Dismas X Winter: Winters thief, 5

Dismas X Neo: Criminal, 1

Dismas X Vernal: Outcasts, 0


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon**

 **Oceans is more ancient than the mountains, and freighted with the memories and the dreams of time.**

 **H.P Lovecraft**

 **3RD POV**

 **Mistral coastal town of Hâiyáng few days later.**

The town of Hâiyáng was certainly interesting. It was a medium town built into cliff side for protection. The houses were made from adobe bricks with those of wealth having the bricks painted white why'll those in the poorer section had old red bricks that was losing their color in the hot tropical sun. The town was both a vacation destination and great fishing market. Lately the town started making some deals with those on the island of Menagerie for an easier and cheaper way for Faunas refugees to head to the small island. At the end of town lies at the train station from city of Mistral to Mâiyáng. The train had just pulled into the station with vacationers, sailor, and of course Faunas. As the door opens letting multiple people leave team DTAB entered onto the platform and made their way through the busy crowds. They landed in the City of Mistral and catches the overnight train to Mâiyáng.

"By Allah's grace. It's beautiful here." Amani said as she looked out at the breath-taking scenery of the sea coast town.

"(Sniff, Sniff) mmm, can't argue with that. There are so many foreign and wondrous smells that it's almost intoxicating." Bigby said in agreement and he looked up towards the sky, feeling the warm tropical heat hitting his pale and rugged skin.

"Intriguing." Tardif gruff as he looks down at the city's interior designs.

"Ugh, but does it have to be so god damn hot." Dismas complains as he takes off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

"The weather is just fine Dismas. It's you with all those layers on." Amani replies pointing to Dismas coat.

"Yea well I'm not one for summer seasons." Dismas said as he loosens his scarf. "Jesus am I the only one effected by this heat? Tarif please back me up."

Amani and Bigby looked towards Tardif who gave a simple shrug. He then states stoically. "It's fine."

"Seriously, I'm the only one effected by this heat?" Dismas said in one final complaint.

"Just remember it is your choice." Tarif remarks before turning back to the view of the city.

Dismas open his mouth to complain but he receded his complaint. He just simply tried to make himself as comfortable as he can get with the clothes at hand. After enjoying the sight, the four head down into market place filled with bustling tourist, fishermen, and Faunas sprawling the stalls looking for good deals on multiple items. As they walked through the shopping district, they noticed that the closer they got to the ocean the less indoor stores there were. Instead shop keepers of different backgrounds sold their goods in makeshift stands. Depending on how much they were making some were much nicer than others. As they made their way through the crowed street, Fishermen, Tourist, and Faunas refugees alike started to take notice to the four. Bigby in particular.

"Um friends if it's alright I rather get off the streets as soon as possible." Bigby remarks feeling nervous by the multiple eyes upon him.

"It's alright, we should probably get you some clothes so you don't stand out." Amani suggests.

Bigby nods his head in agreement and when they got to the lower end of the shopping district Tardif noticed a man selling short sleeve shirt with different tropical Faunus on it. Why'll Bigby tried on a few the rest went to another shop that was selling fruits at reduced prices.

"Mmm, by Allah it's been so long since I had fresh figs." Amani compliments as she pulls out a lien card to pay for a bag of freshly plucked figs. The shop keeper was a blonde rabbit Faunas with a black tip in her hair and ear. She gave a polite nod before turning to Tardif who was inspecting an apple.

"Never has green apples. (Munch) prefer the red ones." Tardif remarks as he hands her a Lien card.

"W-We are unfortunate out of red apples sir." The rabbit Faunas remarks. She frantically looked around like she was expecting someone. Tardif narrowed his vision on the Faunas. She clearly was shaking like a leaf and once more she rubs her wrists frantically. Also, upon closer inspection one can see that she has signs of trauma and bruises on her lower neck and shoulder.

"... Berries?" Tardif then asked to which she replies.

"We are unfortunately out of blueberries and strawberries, but if you wish to look at our list maybe we have some in stock sir." The Faunas said as she pulls out a clipboard of different berries in stock. Why'll Tardif went through the list Amani walks over to Dismas with a bag filled with dates and figs in her left arm.

"MMMM, something wrong Dismas, or has the heat fried your brain?" Amani asked as she pops a date into her mouth.

"Well to be honest the heat isn't helping but something feels off about this place." Dismas replies as he tugs on his scarf.

"What did you spot that I miss?" Amani asked as she pulls a fig from the paper bag.

"Look at the merchants. Clearly their afraid of something." Dismas remarks. Amani took a closer look at them and she Realize that most of the merchants who were Faunas were either bruised, nervous, or exhausted.

"Yea I noticed." Amani remarks in a serious tone as she places the paper bag into a Beacon brand satchel. "What's your input on it."

"If I had to guess either everyone agrees that the heat sucks or we are looking at some unfortunate victims of extortion." Dismas remarks as Amani looks around noticing that everyone was showing signs of exhaustion. They have been worked to the bone and for little pay by the way their rags of clothes were much bigger than their skinny bodies. That and a very loud racket of some preppy looking thugs harassing Bigby and everyone was trying their hardest to ignore it.

"(Sigh) and I was hoping for a peaceful trip to Menagerie." Amani sighs in disappointment as she walks over to the preppy looking hooligans.

Back over with Bigby he had just found a shirt that fits him perfectly. He was about to pay for it when someone in a fancy looking clothes snatched it from his hand. Right behind this well clothed young adult was other in similar clothes. Rich, tacky and most certainly snobby.

"Tsk, sorry buddy but it seems you don't have enough for a transaction. Try paying a few hundred more." The leader mocked as he held the Lien above Bigby's head.

"Um, not to bother you but I'm afraid I require my Lien card back to pay for it." Bigby said as he reaches up for his card when the thug pulled it away.

"Oh, go on then. Take it." The preppy thug kept pulling the card away from Bigby every time He reaches for it. Eventually Bigby got tired of his mocking games and used his mutation to quicken his swipe surprising the preppy thugs when he snatched the card out of their leader's hand.

"Heh, guess you are quicker then I suspect for a hobo." The preppy thug said before turning to the shop owner. "Oy, you shop keep. If you sell this filth anything, I will have my dad remove your store and you from the ally way immediately. Am I clear?"

The old man nearly stutters at the threat. He then quickly turns to Bigby before snatching the shirt away from him. "I'm sorry sir but you are no longer welcome."

He said it remorsefully with his head held down in shame. All the why'll the preppy thugs mocked Bigby for looking like a hobo and that he wouldn't mount to anything. As they laugh at poor Bigby he simply rolls his eyes and reach down into his pockets before asking "How much for your shop?"

The group of thugs stopped laughing and the shopkeeper looked at Bigby with a confused look on his face.

"Um, I would sell it for ten thousand Lien." The shopkeeper answers. Bigby then pulls out two gold coins and hand them over to the shopkeeper.

"Keep the change friend. Money never bought me happiness, unless when it's helping others." Bigby said kindly. The shop keeps looked down at the coins before looking back up at Bigby with a few tears of Joy streaming down his face. He quickly wipes them away before turning to the preppy thug.

"I'm sorry we are currently close. Please tell your father he can go die on the shitter from where he pulled you from you fucking young hooligan!" The old shop keeper states before spitting on the preppy leader's shoe. He then walked away standing much taller and prouder then he has ever in years. Bigby watches as the old man disappears into the crowd. As he turns back to the group of thugs, he was suckered punch in the face.

"Alright filth. I underestimated you but the gloves are off." The preppy kid said as he held Bigby by his shoulder. "But you are going to hand over everything you have, rags and riches."

Before he could throw another punch, not that Bigby would consider them punches. Amani stepped in.

"You punch Bigby again and you lose a hand." Amani threatens as she got in between Bigby and the preppy punk.

"Oh, and what's a pretty face like yourself doing with a filthy man like that." The preppy boy sneers as he checks Amani out.

Amani simply rolled her eyes in annoyance by the preppy thug's remarks. She was used to having a leering crowd make inappropriate comments and still she quite frankly does care for them, just like his comments. "Well if I had the choice, I'd say Bigby here is less filthy in body then your mind."

She grabbed Bigby by the hand and walked away. Before she can get away the lead grabbed her left stub. "Ah come on. I'm sure... huh. Missing an arm, eh I can really dig that."

"I'm presuming not many people tell you no, so let me be the first. Let go of me or I will leave you buried up to your head in the wilderness for whatever finds your pungent head." Amani said firmly as she rips free of the preppy thug's hand. As she walked off a little bit the thug made a grievous error by making a dirty comment and slapping her ass.

"Damn girl, had you lost the homeless looser then maybe..." before he could finish with his remark about Amani as she turned around and knocked him onto his own ass with a hard-right cross to the face. He cried as he fell to the ground. He held his cheek in pain as he looks up in tears at Amani. "Y-You, hit me?!"

"Yea and if you reach for my posterior again, I will hurt you... badly." Amani threatens as she points the stick end of here spear towards the thug leader.

"You one arm ugly bitch! Fellows show her what happened when you fuck with me!" The leader cry's as he turns to his lackies. All were on the ground bruised, beaten, and unconscious with Tardif and Dismas standing over them. He slowly backs away and slides up against the ally wall. The Faunas who were watching the events unfold remained quiet. For years this brat has been making life for them a living hell, now they see him pissing himself in fear.

"D-Do you have any idea who my father is?!" The preppy leader shouts. "My father owns this town and those who work here. Just one word from me and I can end you. Do you hear me you free..."?

Before he could even finish his sentence, Tardif got bored and with one powerful uppercut sent him flying into a box of fruit. The punch was so powerful a tooth flew from his mouth and into the air, to which Tardif catches it. A crowd then walks over to the unconscious preppy thugs they then turn to the four, after a breath moment of silence Tardif was the one who broke the silence.

"... Not even worth my time." Tardif said as he tossed the tooth at the unconscious leader and with that the crowd burst in applause.

"Um, did we do something?" Bigby asked as he held a few of those shirts under his arm.

"Eh, not much just beat down someone who was thought to be untouchable." Dismas remarks as he watches the crowd of Faunas grabbing ahold of the thugs and carrying them out of the market alleyway.

"Oh... should we leave town?" Bigby asked.

" _Da_ we should." Tardif remarks as he hands the bunny Faunas one gold coin for her market stand.

The four left as quickly as possible, they already attracted enough attention as it is. After a while they finally got to the pier where they see workers pulling in a ship decaying ship with multiple holes. What got Dismas attention was the large crowd of protesters surrounding it, and the back had a deep-water stain with the name starting to fade. Yet it clearly said that it belongs to the SS Poe Raven.

"Something wrong?" Amani asked noticing that Dismas was staring at the racked ship.

"No, just that Ozpin said that the ship, the one currently being dragged aboard land. Is the reason why we are here." Dismas remarks morbidly.

"Really now? Interesting, I thought it was because of your fear of water?" Amani said causing Dismas to quickly turn his head in annoyance.

"I'm not afraid of water, I just don't know how to swim." Dismas remarks in a huff.

"Seriously?" Bigby asked with a brow raised. "I mean I'm not a good swimmer but at least I can."

"I never got a proper lesson or actually tried." Dismas said as he pulls out his pipe. "So, what if I can't swim. I'm not the only one who can't swim."

The three looked at Dismas with a surprise look on their faces as Dismas lights the tobacco in his pipe. He puffed a few before looking at the three. "What?"

"Nothing it's just, I never heard you be honest about yourself and your weakness so openly before." Amani remarks.

"Yea, I guess the girl are starting to grow on me." Dismas states as he walks past them and towards a bar called the crying mermaid to find a captain to take them to Menagerie. Or at least point them in the right way.

"... Still he can't swim? I grew up in the desert and I know how to swim." Amani deadpans as she follows him.

"Sad, really." Tardif chuckles lowly.

"Well it's nice to know more about my friend." Bigby adds as the three caught up with Dismas as they entered the bar.

 **Tardif POV**

We followed Dismas inside. So far, we have three men giving Amani sly looks, five strange ones on Bigby. The rest either don't care, ignore, or are to drunk when it comes to me and Dismas. We all sat at the bar and ordered different things. Ice tea for Dismas and Bigby, berry juice for Amani and water for me. Once we got our drinks Dismas begins asking around for ship captain. He managed to do it in a way that shouldn't give much attention but when they came to the request for the island nation of Menagerie they bolted.

"Hmm, something is clearly scaring them." I thought as they swore to never sail again if that means staying away from the island.

They then went on a monologue about how it's cursed and how evil creatures from the depths have come up to kill any that sail into their territory. They may be onto something, rumor do muddle the truth. As I listen to their babbling, I noticed a few customers who have been eyeing us for some time snickering at the sailor's tales. Having enough of this I walked forward towards the sailors and asked. "If you are unwilling to sail, then do you know who will?"

"Oh, um that will be captain Charny. No one except him and the Belyy family does trade with Menagerie." The sailor remarks.

"Who is this Belyy family?" I thought. Bigby then asked what I was thinking and of course they answered with spite in their tone.

"The Belyy, put. They use to be some local land lobber fishing company before owning half the city. Back then before they came here, they use to own land and riches till the enslavement of Faunas kind came to an end. When they first arrived, they were big pound fish in the ocean. Heh, to think that their company would have gone under. But then something strange happened, they started hauling in more fish, and other ships started going... missing. Survivors talked about allusive fishmen. Creatures that are part fish and part man. This use to be an occasional thing but now it's been getting worse and worse. Ships full of passengers, fish, and cargo are disappearing like they didn't even existed. Only ones that are the least effected are the Belyy family, they are the riches fishing and export company in town thanks to these missing incidents. Over time they bought desperate companies or ran them out of town." The sailor explains.

I see, hmp, must have a close connection with the Schnee's in this attitude towards Faunas. Maybe that brat we left behind is his son. As I pounder it a little more the door behind us opens and in steps the same Faunas from before. She looked over at us and her smile brightens up again.

"Angus, Travis! I see your talking with today's heroes." She remarks as she walked over to the table.

"Ah, heroes you say? Oh, where my manners this her is Zheltyy Chernyy. She's the granddaughter of Captain Chernyy." One of the sailor's remarks as she gave a polite nod.

"Zheltyy what do you mean by today's heroes?" The other sailor remarks.

"These four ran into Mope Belyy and his cronies during their daily harassment schedule. And well, let's leave it at that karma is a bitch." Zheltyy said with a cheerful tone.

"Wait you mean these four taught that brat a lesson in manners?" One sailor asked as he looked at us. She gave a simple nod and a bright smile took over their faces.

"Heh, well you just earned yourself a lot of friends." He said with a bright smile before a frown took over. "But also, a powerful enemy."

By his facial expression he must be telling the truth. Heh, business men working with in the law to exploit others are nothing compared to criminal bosses that I've killed. One of the sailors then turn to us and asked. "Why are you four in Hâiyáng?"

"We were sent by Ozpin to check on the disappearances of ship." Dismas answer's simply.

"Ozpin, you mean the headmaster of Beacon? Heh about time they sent huntsman to deal with this. I'm surprised Lionheart hasn't sent any huntsmen down from Mistral city yet." The sailor remarks.

"That's because this is an unusual case, and why we are here." Dismas said.

"Unusual how?" Zheltyy asked.

"Let's leave it at that. Trust me when I say ignorance is bliss." Dismas said.

"Alright then, so how are you going to get to Menagerie?" Zheltyy asked.

"We were asking around and heard about your grandfather may help us." Bigby Answers.

"Ah, well if you wish I can take you to him." Zheltyy offered.

"That would be wonderful." Amani answer's as she finishes off her mug.

"Great then, I'll see you two later." Zheltyy said as she waves those two goodbyes. They said their fair wells and we head towards the door. Why'll we were walking out I noticed that the two who were laughing at those sailors were shooting us a dirty look. Probably workers for the Belyy family.

"(Sigh) They just make these things too easy sometimes." I remark inside my head. I then mental pictured what will go down later on as we walked towards the pier.

 **3RD POV**

The four followed Zheltyy to a small house on Pier next to a medium size transport ship with different types of Faunas boarding along with human sailors. Inside they met Captain Alex Chernyy. He wasn't a Faunas but actually a human on the tall and skinny side. He was clearly in his late sixties and looked like the years of hard sailing started to show. It was fortunate that they made it to his office, he had made plans to set sail to Menagerie this afternoon. After hearing the story from his granddaughter, he agreed to let them board free of charge. After thirty minutes of packing the supplies for the five-day journey they begin to board when a bunch of white cars with the Belyy symbol on it arrived. Armed and well-dressed men started pouring out of the truck, a few include the punks Dismas and Tarif had taken down with ease. As they unload a few walked over to the end of one car and opened it. Out stepped what looked like a man but was nearly impossible to tell by all the clothes he wore. His movement was crooked and slow, almost a waddle. Still he approached the dock with armed guards that also covered their face's and arms and waddled weirdly, and his son walks beside him with a toothless grin on his face.

"(Sigh) I'll handle this." Captain Chernyy said as he walked towards the small group.

"Obed Belyy." Chernyy greeted coldly.

"Captain Alex Chernyy" Obed Belyy said under his pale blue scarf.

"Last time we met you were almost my height." The captain said in a tone less manner.

"Last time we met you refused my offer." Obed states. The two nods with one another before speaking.

"So, what do you wish to talk about. It's been awhile since you came down from your ivory tower." Captain Chernyy remarks in a sarcastic tone.

"Heh, so I've been told. It's about a few certain individuals. Particularly those four behind you." Obed remarks as he lazily points to team (D)TAB. "They assaulted my idiot son and his friends, normally I would have them strip of everything but I can't find any info about them. Seeing that you are letting them board your ship. I wish to make you one last offer."

"I'll doubt it's good but please don't let me stop you." Captain Chernyy said.

"Watch your tone you sack of..." before Mope could finish Obed turns and slaps his son upside the head.

"Shut your dumb mouth now. Feel lucky that I don't remove you from the will." Obed scolds before turning back to Captain Chernyy.

"I'll give you and each of your crew members one million Lien. Plus, life time supply of fish for you and your Faunas family. I'll toss in the bonus to teach my idiot son some manners worried free on one condition." Obed pauses and turns towards the ship. "In exchange you hand over your ship, the company, and these hooligans as well."

Captain Chernyy thought about Obed's offer before declining it. "Sorry Obed. Money doesn't buy happiness, especially yours. Besides didn't you hear? I'm officially retiring once I reach Menagerie, the town chieftain is allowing me to live with my son in law."

"Oh, that's bullshit. Give us the four who made me look like an idiot or else we will torch your ship!" Mope threatens to his father's annoyance.

"Boy, you so much as touch one of my passengers let alone a single plank from my ship and you will regret it." Captain Chernyy said bluntly. Mope enraged by Chernyy lack of respect in his tone was about to order the attack when a loud gunshot went off startling him and a few others.

"Anyone moves for their weapons and I'll send them to the ocean floor in a pine box." Dismas said as he loads another round into his flintlock. He didn't have his jacket on so his leather chest piece with multiple knifes showed. Only thing he didn't show was his face that was hidden behind a sweat stained scarf.

"... Well least someone has ball here." Obed stated before moving towards Dismas. "Now am I to presume you are the one who leads you strangely intimidatingly fellows? If so what's your?"

"I am temporarily but my name will remain anonymous." Dismas answers.

"Ah, well then why would you say temporary? The way your crew look tells me your Huntsmen alright, a little intimidating, but huntsman alright." Obed asked.

"Aye we are from Beacon. As for my team the schools doing a leader exchange program." Dismas Answers.

"Ah, strange but interesting. Still what's Beacon students doing to board a ship bound for an island of filthy animals?" Obed asked with a chuckle.

"Business. As my friend would have put it. I'm sure your aware of the missing ships." Dismas said plainly.

"Ah, I'm sure it's just some troublesome animals who are doing this to fulfill some savage desires." Obed chuckles. "Still is there any chance I can parlay with you to head back home, I wouldn't want this town to come under fire for a missing huntsman team."

Dismas didn't even have to answer that question. One look from his eyes told Obed Belyy what his answer is. "... (Sigh) Very well, go ahead and leave town."

The men lower their arms and head back to the cars all the Why Mope Belyy was completely shocked by how easy they got off.

"Wha, but dad! They hurt your only son!" Mope complains that fell on deaths ear. He then looked over at Dismas. "You May won this round but I will not be bullied by a freak, hobo, mute, and a thief like I'm some kind of Faunas freak. Mark my words you will pay!"

With that he ran back to his car and got inside. The four watched as the cars drove off leaving them behind. After a few moments Captain Chernyy said "He is right about one thing, you definitely have some ball standing up to a powerful old man. Guess Ozpin picked the right choice for whatever you guys are doing in Menagerie."

"Yea, hopefully this will be a quick mission. Not only I'm suffering from this insufferable heat but I now have a target on my back." Dismas remarks as he pulls out his pipe.

"Yea well you've earned not only the locals respect but now mine. So, since I'm not a superstitious man I'll say that things can't get any worst for you or anyone now." Captain Chernyy said as he pats Dismas on the back.

"Well I am, and quite frankly I have a sinking feeling that you are going to eat those words before we reach Menagerie." Dismas said grimly as he walked forward towards the ship with the rest of his friends were waiting for. As he walked, he couldn't help but hear a sloshing sound like something has dived under the water. He looked out into the great ocean, and for a flicker of a moment he could have sworn he'd seen something popping its head out of the water for a moment.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here, let's answer some comments** **beforehand** **.**

 **Guest 1: Thanks, I do try to keep a once a week for two weeks schedule with the third giving the reader's some breathing room, but I digress thanks and your vote is down below.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 1**

 **Guest 2: I can see that, I would suggest looking for the "Nuclear Winter" ship if you are looking for something different then "White bird" ship. Your vote is down below.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 2**

 **Guest 3: ok, your vote has been noted down below.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 3**

 **Now with comments done I would like to say I'm glad I'm back, it feels like I have been on holiday for far too long.** **Actually,** **come to think about it the last time I felt like getting of a long holiday I met this cute** **British** **tourist girl why'll in California (Santa Barbara I believe) that said some strange things about me being a great story teller... huh, now I'm having a very strange sense of déjà vu. Anyone else have that moment where you meet someone who said some strange things then days/months/years later it happens and you ask yourself "Was he/she from the future?" In any case that's how I got the idea for the town of Hâiyáng which means ocean in traditional Chinese. (I hope, google translator isn't that reliable.)** **Also,** **hopefully this brings up some memories of H.P. Lovecraft story "The shadow over** **Inns mouth** **."** **There are** **going to be a lot of references along with maybe one or two towards Warhammers new vampire** **pirate's** **thing... So** **basically,** **I'm back hope everyone enjoyed their holidays and new year and as** **always,** **it's good to be back.**

 **Please Fav and Fol the story and leave a comment. This is Wombag1786 signing off.**

Dismas X Weiss: White glove 4

Dismas X Blake: Redeeming couple, 1

Dismas X Yang: Yellow handed, 1

Dismas X Winter: Winters thief, 8

Dismas X Neo: Criminal, 1

Dismas X Vernal: Outcasts, 0


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own RWBY or The Darkest Dungeon.**

 **"The water is background music to the horror of my body."**

 **Unknown quoter**

 **3RD POV**

About an hour has passed since the ship captain Chernyy had took control of his vessel and left the port of Hâiyáng for the Faunas nation of Menagerie. As they set sail the four made their way through the worried crowd of Faunas. They had heard stories of those who have ventured out to Menagerie. But Captain Chernyy reassured them that they not only will stop this ship till they arrived but that they have a team of huntsman aboard. This did calmed down the passengers but still they did not feel safe as house. Soon everyone head towards their quarter that they will spend the next week in. Team DTAB has just entered their quarters. It has four bed in the form of a bunk and a dresser beneath the port side window, it was almost like the downside their room at Beacon. Key differences being this place had complimentary mugs and a small table with stools to use.

"(Sigh) Seven days at sea. This should be fun." Dismas remarks sarcastically as he stored his luggage away.

"Well I welcome the idea of being closer to my friends." Bigby replies as he removes his shirt.

"Yes but do remember Bigby. Life on the ocean is like life on an island, very isolated." Amani said as she sat on the bottom bed opposite of Bigby.

"How so?" Bigby asked with a curious look on his face.

"It's more like Prison." Tardif said as he removes his helmet and placed it on top bunk.

"No I strongly disagree, in Prison you don't have friends like you guys." Bigby said as he shook from the memories of those monks.

"Eh Prison is how you make it. So far this feel more like a jailhouse then anything else." Dismas said as he tossed his coat onto the bed.

Before the conversation could continue their was a knock on the door. Everyone looked at each other before Tardif walked to the door as the person on the other side knocked again. Tardif opens the door and the person on the other side accidentally knocks on Tardif. The person on the other side was Zheltyy holding a basket of fruit.

"Oh um hi..." Zheltyy said stunned by Tarif gruff look. She only ever saw him with that terrifying mask and helm on but now without it. His face was something to actually admire terrifying and chipped yet stoic and calm.

" _Privet._ " Tardif asked trying to get her attention.

"Oh, um sorry what?" Zheltyy asked not understanding what Tardif said.

"He said hello." Bigby said walking to the door why'll covering himself in the shroud. "May I ask what made you stop by, if it's not a bother."

"Oh, well you see that gold coin you gave me back in the market is worth a lot of money. I mean a lot." Zheltyy said trying to not blush at Tardif serious stare.

"So you want to refund us?" Dismas asked from his bed.

"Um I was kinda hoping that we can pay you back some other way cause that is a very expensive coin." Zheltyy said with nervous chuckle as she held up the fruit basket. Before anyone could say anything Tardif places his hand on the basket of fruit accidentally touching Zheltyy's hand.

"Keep the change." Tardif said with a small smirk that practically melted Zheltyy.

"Well, oh um thanks." Zheltyy said with a blush before realizing she should have let go of the basket.

"So what are you planing with the coin?" Amani asked as she unwraped her footwear.

"Well the people of Menagerie always wanted one of those CCT so we can communicate with the outside world much better. Thanks to my grandpa work and my fruit stand we made just enough for a cheap one for short distance. That coin you dropped for me will allow us to communicate with people in Vacuo now." Zheltyy said as she hopes in excitement. As she jumped up and down in joy Dismas remembered something.

"Hey um Zheltyy. By chance you know people on the island?" Dismas asked as he sits up on his bed.

"Phss Yea I do. It's a very small island" Zheltyy answer's. Dismas then jumps from his bed and reach inside his jacket pocket pulling out the letter for Blake's parents.

"You see I have a friend back at Beacon who's parents live on the island. She rather keep the part of her letter to home a secret but by chance you know where I can't find this address?" Dismas said holding the stack of letters in hand. He was about to hand it off to her when a loud message for her came over the speaker.

 **"Would Zheltyy Chernyy please come to the main deck. I repeat Zheltyy Chernyy please report to the main deck."**

"Sorry gotta go. Grampa can be real stickler for timing." Zheltyy said as she raced down the halls.

"(Sigh) Something tells me that by the time we reach the bloody island I still won't know who Blake's parents are." Dismas mutters as he walked back to his bunk.

"Oh cheer up. We have seven days to relax before we have to deal with what ever is happening to those poor people." Amani replies as she sits on her bed.

"Heh, Yea guess it won't be... wait what are we going to do for seven days?" Dismas asked as he turns to the three. Usually on expeditions to the manner and it's surrounding lands they would have someone to raise their spirits or entertain them. So with no one knowing what to do for entertainment Tardif reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of dice.

"Bar dice?" He said holding the dice in between his fingers. Dismas thought about it for a moment and grabbed a stool and a few mugs from the counter.

"Eh, only a few hours till sunset I'm down for a few." Dismas Answers as he sat down at the small table across from Tardif. "What about you two pricks. Wanna go a round with me and Tardif?"

"Um, actually why not." Amani said as she sat down at the table.

"I never played Bar dice. Mind explaining the rules?" Bigby asked as he sat down at the table.

Dismas gave a quick run down of the rules and the four began to play. By the end of the day Tardif has the most wins why'll at least Bigby didn't came in last. They had left their rooms and head down to eat their dinner before heading off to an early night. The next few days were a practical blur for the four. Bigby started to feel sea sick after failing to learn how to use his sea legs when the tide and waves started to become rough. Amani simply meditated and said her prayers facing the north west. Granted she has no idea where Mecca is considering that Mecca doesn't even exist on this world. Dismas tried repeatedly to find out about Blake's parents but it seems that the only one on the boat how knows is Zheltyy. She was either to busy because of work to talk or was to busy "checking up on" Tardif. Tardif found himself below deck cooking pastries with fruit he received from Zheltyy in the ship's kitchen. He always left out his pastries out for anyone to take some and this in turn bought him friends on the ship.

Today though was very different from any other day. Thursday morning Bigby raced from his room to vomit out his fish based dinner. Tardif would get out of bed and do some morning pushups. To which Audrey gets up and do some morning prayer before placing a few pillows next to her bed when Dismas wakes from a nightmare and falls off his bed.

"Ugh, Thanks Amani." Dismas groans as he pulls himself up.

"No problem. Speaking of problems it seems you have one. Not that many nights you have nightmares that send you to the ground. What are they about?" Amani asked as she grabs her pillow and place it back on her bed.

"Oh nothing new. Me, alone, surrounded by fog then being haunted by my dead family." Dismas answers grimly.

"Ah, I would pray to Allah that you may find peace one day, but with our life style I highly doubt any of us will." Amani said with a sadden tone all the while looking down at her stub arm. After a few moment Dismas asked.

"Well what about you? Do you still miss her?" Dismas asked softly.

"Every single day. It's bad when a mother doesn't know where her child is. Even worst when the Vizier still seeks to draw me out by any means." Amani replies sorrowfully. Dismas see her begin to tear up so he simply placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

She took solice knowing full well where ever her daughter ended up she is much quicker and smarter then all the Vizier men combined. As she wiped away her tears that started to form Bigby burst in.

"Friends come quick! Something strange is happening outside!" Bigby shouts as he stumbles about the cabin trying to stand still. The group gave each other a confused look before following Bigby out of the cabin and up onto the deck. Their a huge crowd of Faunas passengers came out of their cabins to see something bizarre yet horrifying.

A huge blanket of fog scaling to be bigger then the city walls of Vale. It was so thick people couldn't see anything past that wall. There was also the deep and horrible stench of fish coming from the fog wall. Thought it's most likely coming from the trail of dead fish floating on the oceans surface that is slowly making its way towards them.

"What the hell?" Dismas mutters to himself when the ship came to a slow stop. Afterward the captain came from his post to address the crowd.

"May I have your attention everyone! We seem to have an unfortunate choice in the matter! Either we wait here for conditions to improve or we head through the mist!" Captain Chernyy explains through a megaphone. The crowd of Faunas begins to talk among themselves, arguing over what is the best solution. After discussing a bit captain Chernyy continued his announcement.

"I have been told by many sailors or those who came back with little of their sanity intact that the mist never goes away! Rather it stays as long as the ship does! So with little supplies and tight expenses I looked at both decisions and their consequences if they were to happen, and decided upon that we shall move on through the mist straight for Menagerie!" Captain Chernyy said with some fear in his tone. With that announcement the Faunas crowd begins to panic. They heard stories about mermen deep sea creatures and other sea bottom monstrosity's that make Grimm sea Feilong look like minor nuisance. As they begin to panic Dismas noticed in the corner of his eye something popping it's head out of the water. It disappeared before Dismas had a good look but he had this feeling like they have been watched for a long time. As he looked out into the unnatural dark water the captain called out to try and calm the crowd.

"People please, I know what you have heard but I can guarantee you all that once we enter the mist we will not stop till we reach Menagerie! Hell If I have to I'll personally beached the ship if it means we reach the island!" Captain Chernyy said as tried to calm the crowd. "But should we run into anything, I'll let you know that not only are we armed with modern weapons. But we have a team of Huntsmans that can reassure you all that if their was any mermen that they can handle it with ease."

He then points towards team DTAB who was at the back of the crowd. The crowd looked at the four and they, weren't impressed by what they saw. A cripple a mutilated hobo, a terrifying mute, and a thief standing idly by. The crowd begins to panic even more before Zheltyy came up next to her grandfather.

"People please! My Mother, grandfather, and my ancestors for the past eighty years have taken those who seeked peace on Menagerie took to the seas with little pay and little thanks! Just to help Faunas alike find refuge from the persecution they suffered from! So please trust my grandfather, this is his last trip and he will spend retirement with his family! He wouldn't jeopardize those in need, even when my mother became fatally ill he refused to sell his ship to the Belyy to pay for medical bills! Because he knew that they would have made you pay rediculas prices for second rate room that were once closest! So please trust my Grandfather, we will we to it that you get to the island safe and sound!" Zheltyy pleaded to the crowd. Everyone thought about her words for a moment, murmuring with one another before someone said.

"If you can get me and my family to Menagerie... then let us go through the fog to do so!" A Fox Faunas called out.

"You helped out my father when Belyy raised their prices and lowered the living conditions! So I say we go through the fog if that means sticking it to the Belyy!" A deer Faunas shouts out.

"Yea! Fuck Belyy!" A random Faunas shouts out in the crowd.

Soon the crowd started shouting out agreeing comments and with a quick nod from Captain Chernyy the ship started up again, slow at first but it gain momentum trying to go full speed ahead. Heading towards the fog with no intention of slowing down till they literally crash land on Menagerie. Before they went through the fog a sudden shift in the temperature from hot tropical to a late fall feeling. Everyone felt a cold shiver go down their spines as the fog blankets the ship. Before the fog covered the ship in the corner of Dismas eye he could have sworn he'd seen multiple things swimming beneath the surface towards them.

Days have gone by and they had yet to reach Menagerie. The cold fog caused those who went prepared to hide in their room for warmth. Those who were superstitious hid next to those for protection. Those who had family's had them down in their rooms for safety. Essentially a lot of passengers held each other regardless if they were even related for multiple reasons. Dismas however was fine since he had his jacket and scarf so he wore it. Still despite getting the last laugh over Amani about not wearing clothes suited for the climate he still felt like something was off. Almost like they were being watched from afar by something ancient and malfeasance beneath the dark depths. To most it's like a bad omen or a sign to turn back, to the four however it is a familiar sense of dread. It was the abyss and it stared back at them.

Still despite the conditions and the dread they haven't ran into Grimm Mermen, or abominations from the depths. That unnerved the team more, it's always calm before the storm. So they took to finding different ways to relax. Amani did multiple and sometimes convoluted stretch's, Bigby mediated, Tardif kept cooking, and Dismas is currently smoking his pipe at the front of the deck. As he smoke his thoughts trailed off thinking back to Beacon, living a fake pass with a team of warriors from different backgrounds and tragedies. Living with team RWBY just reminds him of his earlier days at the manner. Him, Reynauld, Junia, Paracsus. "The Usual Suspects" he would jokingly call them. And just like the usual Suspects he became friends with the determin leader of team RWBY. Actually sometimes it felt like talking to a younger more rambunctious Reynauld some times, difference being that she is rambling about weapons rather then religion. Still after returning from their latest mission she has been very distant. Ozpin did told her everything, guess she is trying to digest what she now knows to be the honest truth.

"Heh, ignorance is truly bliss." Dismas mutters as he looked out towards the water as he puffed a ring of smoke. As he thought about life back at Beacon he heard the slow footsteps of someone behind him.

"You know they say smoking isn't healthy for you." Captain Chernyy said as he walks over to him with his own pipe in hand. "But then again I know that look. I had that same look when my daughter died so by all means take what little comfort you can get."

Dismas gave a slight chuckle before holding up and offering a box of matches. Chernyy leans forward and Dismas stroke the match and lit his pipe. After a few puffs Captain Chernyy leans back and the two begins to smoke.

"So what seems to be troubling you lad? I know these young kids like to brood and think life is completely miserable, but you definitely don't look the type. So what is on your mind?" Captain Chernyy asked.

"Problems with a friend." Dismas responds as he takes a few puffs and blew another smoke halo. "Let's just say that I have done some things I ain't proud of and she found out about them."

"Ah, how bad can these past deeds be?" Captain Chernyy asked as he attempted to do a smoke halo only for it to come out messy.

"Theft, assault, murder." Dismas said while Chernyy choked on his smoke.

"Well... you certainly have been fortunate to get a second chance from a man like Ozpin." Chernyy said as he took a long drag from his pipe.

"Would have hanged otherwise." Dismas half lied. The two went back to being quiet before Chernyy dumped the ashes overboard.

"If you are willing to take an old man word. Find a way to fix your relationship with your friend. When my daughter died giving birth to my granddaughter, my wife blamed my son in law for her death. Heh even I was looking for someone to blame. I'll admit I wasn't as supportive of her choice in our daughters choice to date a Faunas much less marrying one. Still she insisted that if she had to start all over knowing full well how it will end. She wouldn't have changed a thing. So I helped co-dad her why'll he was mourning her death. Overtime he pulled himself together piece by piece and we became good friends. My point is, don't let this leak sink the ship. Try and fix it so you don't loose a friend." Captain Chernyy said before giving a polight nod and walking back towards the helm of the ship.

Dismas watched as he disappeared through the fog. Once gone he turned back to the ocean. He thought about captain Chernyy words. Kinda reminds him of Baldwin words. He missed that rotting friend but still he did say small words that had great meaning behind them. He chuckled to himself remembering his past friends. After his brief laugh he actually put some serious thoughts into Chernyy's words. He looked upwards to see a cracked moon hidden behind the fog and decided to himself that he will sit down with Ruby and talk with her. As he looked upwards he hears another pair of footprints. Instead of the sound of boots moving up and down the creaky old wooden boat, it was more like a wet flopping sound. Like something with fins learned to walk on two legs. Still despite never hearing the sound like this aboard the ship before it was still familiar.

He turns around to see to his shock multiple dark figures pulling themselves up from the water and onto the ship. All of them are armed with harpoons and cutlasses. What worried him the most was the fact that they don't look remotely human or Faunas, more fish like them anything which means.

"(Sigh) I fucking hate fish." Dismas said as he pulls out his blade and flintlock getting ready to fight when some of the fishmen green glowing eyes the pierced the fog turn its attention to Dismas.

The scene then shifts to Tardif, who was in the kitchen cutting up the remaining fruit to make a Kisiel. As he cooked, one of the creatures that had boarded the ship quietly snuck in. It was was covered In scales from head to toe. It's eyes were a low glowing green, and it's gills where showing. It silently moved forward on its unexpected pray taking its time to aim it's harpoon. It lets out a cruel snicker before taking a step forward and missing his shot entirely. What the fishmen didn't realize was that Tardif laid some Caltrops on the ground, and before it threw the harpoon it just stepped on it. This caused the Fishmen to scream in pain as he tosses the harpoon against the wall near Tardifs head. As it kneeled there in pain Tardif looked down at his desert he was making. The harpoon May have missed him but it did cause a few spices to fall onto his cups with the jello inside. Ruining his cooking.

Tardif looked down at his ruined Kisiel with his stoic look on his face. He continues to stare as the fishmen in the background kept calling out for help in its native tongue. After a few moments the Fishmen was silence when Tarif tossed a meat cleaver right at the fishmen head. It nearly spit it in two as hit fall to the ground dead.

"... What a waist of good food." Tradif said stoically as he walks over and prys the cleaver from the head with some effort. As he inspects the cleaver he can hear screams and panic of the passengers and sailors alike as hoards of fishmen killing without remorse or distinction. Soon Fishmen can be heard racing down towards his position.

"(Sigh)... I don't get payed enough for this." Tardif said as he pulls a flashbang from his pocket and tossed it out into the hall towards the hoard of fishmen. Once blinded he raced forward cleaver held high and his attention never dulled by the crude tear gas. As he fought through the hoard the scene shifts to down the hall towards the passengers deck, where a few sailors mounted a defense.

Earlier on deck the fishmen caught the sailors off guard. All those who were on topside were butchered with little resistance. Still even though all died grizzly from rust harpoons and sea salt stained cutlasses their sacrifices gave warning for those below to arm themselves. The sailors managed to hold strong against the waves of fishmen, but they started to be pushed back against the wall. It got so bad that the sailors started ordering an evacuation of the ship once they got word that the fishmen had destroyed the engine.

"Oh, my Oum. The hell these creatures be?" One sailor shouts as he blast a Fishmen away with his dust shotgun.

"For Monty's sake who cares just kill em!" Another sailor replies as he blast another with a dust pistol.

The crew fought hard as they quickly exhausted their ammunition piercing the scaley hide of the fishmen. It got so bad that by the time they ran out of ammo was shen the halls was knee high in fishmen corpses. The crew began to panic as they started to get slaughtered from the lack of ammo, one sailor would have met his end of it was for a timely hard slap of a chain like wip.

"Board you life raft now. I'll hold these fishmen off!" Bigby shouts as he tears his new shirt off.

The sailors would have argued that it was suicidal if it wasn't part that Bigby quickly transformed right in front of the sailors eyes. They watched as Bigby in his transformation state begins to rip and tear the fish folk to pieces like paper. After watching Bigby rip a head spine and all still attached from one fishmen they listen to his words and ran. A little faster then the passengers. As they raced down the halls with screams of dying passengers and sailors surrounding them they quickly spotted the stairs leading totopside. They reached topside to be greeted by dozens of Fishmen alike, diminishing any hope for survival till a spear pierced one in the head. Amani quickly raced forward grabbing her spear and started dancing around the dozens of fishmen. She carefully spin around them avoiding and taunting them till an opening allowed her to thrust her spear into their chests.

"Get to the boats! Get to shore now!" Amani shouted out to the stunned group. They continued to watch as she flipped upward before landing elegantly on a circle of blades and slitting all their throats. The crew members shook their heads before moving towards the life boats. They quickly instructed the passengers to board the boat with women and children first. As the passengers slowly board the boat an explosion can be heard and felt beneath their feet. The ship's engines must be under siege since bits and pieces of the engine blasted through the ship's floor.

Two boats full of passengers where launched from the ship to safety. The rest hurried to board the next ones. As the crowd hurried aboard Zheltyy moved through the crowd reaching one of the sailors.

"Carre, where's my grandpa!" Zheltyy asked in a panic.

"Fraid not. I believe he's in the helm." The sailor replies why'll helping a Faunas onto the boat.

Zheltyy quickly turned around and pushes her way through the crowd. She finally managed to break free from the crowd and raced in towards the bridge of the ship. As she ran through the halls smoke begins to fill the halls causing her to cough and hack. She couldn't see the puddle of blood but by then it was too late. She slipped and fell on her ass. As she looked around she panicked to see multiple bodies of mutilated men, butchered women, and shredded children corpses surrounding her. She could see their lifeless eyes piercing into her soul. Their faces described horror and agony in their cruel final moments. Worst yet she was the one who reassured their safety, she lead them to their demise. As her mind try's to contemplate her horrible choice she hear a small sniffle coming from a room near her. She quickly pulls herself together and crawls through sludge of blood and gore to avoid the smoke. She took a turn and spotted a dog Faunas girl hiding under what is presumed to be her mother. As the child cries Zheltyy slowly approaches the child. She can vaguely see through the smoke that the dog Faunas had black hair and a pale complexion. Reason why she was so pale was from the huge splint sticking out of her stomach close to some vital organs.

"(Cough, cough) Hey, can you move?" Zheltyy asked cautiously as she moved towards the child. The child didn't reply rather continued to cry into her dead mothers lifeless corpse. After a few more moments Chernyy try's to get the child to move out from under but she instinctively bit her hand.

"L-Leave me alone!" The child shouted back through her tears.

"Ugh, Kid, listen. The boats starting to catch on fire and if we don't evacuate we may die. Please we need to go." Zheltyy said tryouts to Cox the child into leaving.

The child thought about it for a moment before noticing two figures looking like fishmen right behind her. She let's out a scream warning Zheltyy of what's behind her. She barley had time to avoid the first slash from the fishmen cutlass but the second one stabbed her through her left eye socket. It thankfully didn't hit her brain but destroyed her eye entirely. She fell backwards against the wall in agony as she scratches at her eye trying desperately to remove the blade. She fails to do so and laid back against the wall looking at her attacker's. Her eyes widened in horror as she see's the first Fishmen tossing the mother's carcass aside so rudely before picking up the screaming child with a sickening laughter. The other one was different compared to the other. For one this one had white clothes on, had actually clean weapons. But what shook her to her core was a big fancy Belyy logo pin to it's clothes. It gave a small chuckle as it removes its face mask revealing a fishmen like face except less scaly. It then raised its blade with a sinister smirk on its face all why'll the child screams out for help in the background. She watches as the blade was brought back ready to strike. In an instant her life life flash before her eyes as the monstrosity saviores the moment before plunging its blade.

The blade never pierced her heart. Rather a sharp meat hook caught itself on its jaw like a fish on a hook. It cries out in pain when the hook was pulled back sending it to the ground. Zheltyy could barley see what was happening with her missing eye. What she saw was a fuzzy and blurred man racing inwards with a hook and executioners axe at the ready. The first fishmen holding the child swings it's cutlass down at the stranger only for him to block with the handle and deliver a powerful left hook, send the beast to the ground. The second fishmen raced over with another knife trying to gut stab the man to which he side stepped him getting the rope wrapped around its face. The first fishmen let's go of the child and raced over to the attacker with intention of running him through. Instead the man side stepped the creature before reliving it of his hands. It fell to the ground crying in pain before the stranger quickly grabbed it's head and placed it on a fallen board piece before curb stomping it. The other fishmen tries to remove the rope from its mouth, but failed before it could even get a chance. The stranger had pulled against the rope causing it to tighten all across its face. It screams out in a garble for mercy but the stranger simply tightens the rope till finally the Belyy Fishmen head caved in.

The Belyy fishmen fell down dead and the fuzzy grey blur sighs in relief as he comes over to collect the hook. He then approached the child and reached out for her. The child quiver in fear for a bit till finally she relented and held out her hand. The stranger slowly picked her up and carried her gently so the splitter wouldn't go any deeper. He placed what look like a rag over her face and nose before making it's way over. Upon closer inspection Zheltyy recognizes that the grey figure is Tardif.

"... the Belyy's... they did..." Zheltyy mutters as Tardif wraps a wet cloth over her mouth to stop the smoke.

"Noted." Tardif interrupted as he picks her up with her arm over his shoulder. He carried both through the burning ship straight for the life boats. It was probably the blood loss or how dangerously close the blade was to piercing her brain but as soon as they got the the stairs leading up Zheltyy rememberers why she came here.

"Wait, w-what... about my... g-grandpa, Captain Chernyy?" Zheltyy asked as the ascended up the stairs.

"..." Tardif replies. He didn't had to say it but Zheltyy knew what he meant by being silent. She closed her remaining eye and begins to weep as they exited on to the deck.

As they walked through the deck the scene pulls back towards the helm of the ship. Inside the turn house multiple men laied down dead with their bodies completely mutilated. Only one person seemed to be mostly intact. Captain Chernyy lays against the wall blood soaked and half mad from he what he had just witnessed. Still despite the overwhelming hoard they put up a fight till the bitter end. As Captain Chernyy laid their drenched in his own blood a fishmen walked into the room. He tries reaching for his gun with his right hand till he remembered that he doesn't have an right arm anymore. The fishmen crackles cruelly Chernyy reaches for his gun with his left. Seeing it was fruitless he gave up, and instead went for his pipe inside his jacket.

"Don't suppose you have a lighter?" Captain Chernyy asked sarcastically as he puts his pipe to his mouth. The fishmen replies with a cruel crackle as it raised its cutlass for a decapitation swing when the sudden cocking of a flintlock can be heard.

"No, but will matches do the trick?" A blood covered Dismas asked before blasting the fishmen's brains all over the windows and walls.

Captain Chernyy lets out a small chuckle before coughing up blood. As he coughs Dismas knelt down beside him and helped him with his pipe. Lighting the match and lit the tobacco inside Chernyy pipe. He took a few puffs before blowing a smoke halo.

"Heh, fucking nailed it." Captain Chernyy said before coughing more blood. "So how bad do I look? I'm guessing not so good since I can't feel my shooting arm."

"Yea ain't nothing I can do." Dismas said as he stands up. He looks down to see Amani, Bigby, and Tardif defending the final few passengers who where being evacuated.

"Well theirs one last thing." Captain Chernyy said as he grits his teeth to hold his pipe in his mouth. He then held out his left arm to be helped up. Dismas replies and he helps the Captain to his feet why'll trying hard to not make it painful. He then motioned for Dismas to bring him to the wheel. He brought the Captain to the wheel and he used it like a crutch.

"I'll be honest kid. I ain't gonna make it, best you leave me to die any other Captain. With his ship." Captain Chernyy said as he blew smoke from his nose. He then used his stump left arm and points forward.

"Before the attack my men spotted the island. Should be a few miles off shore. Which mean just west of us is some rocks. I'll give you five minutes head start before I crash the ship into the rocks and send these devils into abyss from where they came.

Dismas looked out the window and noticed the rocks looking a jagged and sharp. If you were looking for a way to ram a ship that would be the place.

"Alright, guess this is goodbye then." Dismas said with a nod as he goes to the door and hears a group of fishmen head up the stairs.

"Yes so it seem." Captain Chernyy said grimly while Dismas barricades the door. "Do me a favor young lad."

"Sure." Dismas said as he finished barricading the door.

"Tell my granddaughter that I will be waiting with her mother. That we love her very much as well." Captain Chernyy said as He took a long drag before blowing another halo.

Dismas gave a nod as he grabbed a shotgun from one of the dead sailors. He aimed and blasted the window to pieces.

"God spead you magnificent bastard." Dismas said before leaping through the window.

He landed on the ground with a thud but quickly pulled himself up. He quickly raced towards the life boats where his team was fighting off the hoard's of fishmen. He quickly joined in with fight by shooting a stubborn fishmen off Bigby's back before sliding under him and parrying a slash.

"How long before everyone evacuates!?!" Dismas shouts as he kicks down hard on the fishmens leg giving him time to circle around with his blade dragging along it's throat.

"We just need a few minutes!" Amani replies as she blocks a slash from a cutlass, before bashing the fishmen in the head and piercing it's skull with her spear with an eyeball still attached.

"Oh great, well heads up but unless you want go down with the ship they need to hurry!" Dismas shouts as he struggles to get a fishmen off him when Tardif gave a strong uppercut that sent it flying overboard.

"Captain going down?" Tariff asked with a gruff tone as he uses his rope knife to slash at multiple fishmen with ease.

"Ship and all!" Dismas shouts as he blasted a grape shot into a school of fishmen.

"(Growling and roaring noises)" Bigby shouts as he bites the head clean off as he went on monstrous rampage.

"Um, what did he say?" Dismas asked as he pulls back his head as one fishmen snaps at him. Tardif looks over and paused before saying "Rocks."

"Rocks?" Dismas asked as he turns to look behind him to see massive rocks coming out from the water. He then realized that they either just waisted their five minutes or the rocks were much closer then he first thought. "Oh bugger, fucken rocks!"

The three look in shock along with the passengers who were evacuating. In an instant he ship crashes into the rocks causing everyone including the fishmen to take a tumble. After a few moments an explosion went off in the back of the ship and slowly a domino effect of explosions happened.

"Abandoned ship!" Tardif barks to the remaining Faunas and sailor who didn't even think twice as they jump over board.

Everyone from the Faunas passengers to the sailors then lastly to jump were Tardif and Amani, why'll Dismas was a bit hesitant since he couldn't swim. Before he could have another though Bigby quickly grabbed him and jumped from the ledge as the ship explodes sending them flying outwards. The two screamed as the plumet towards the water below. After a short time a de-transformed Bigby came to the surface, gasping for air while holding Dismas jacket.

"Dismas, Dismas, Dismas!" Bigby cries out as he struggles to swim with all his chains on board. As he struggles to swim a hand reaches out to him, and pulls him up onto an overturned life boat. He looks over to see his teammates and a few others holding on for dear life.

"(Cough, Cough) Amani, Tardif! Have you seen Dismas?" Bigby asked as he struggles to breath. Both of them have solum shakes to let him know that they had no idea. Bigby completely distraughted held on tightly to his friends jacket before calling out for him. Meanwhile below the tide Dismas sinked like a rock.

As he struggles to attempt to swim his leg was grabbed by something and he was being pulled to the depths by the fishmen. As he struggles he noticed that his surrounding's was of a ship graveyard, and a crate of Schnee brand fire dust was floating within firing range. Normally a flintlock wouldn't work under water or even in the rain because of wet power, but his flintlock was special made. So he quickly pulls his flintlock and fires at the crate. The crate suddenly explodes with tremendous force lighting up the abyss and revealing multiple marine devils surrounding him. This would have been the end of it wasn't for the serious of chain reactions of explosions caused by that box of dust. The graveyard light up in pressure and fire scarring the Fishmen away. Dismas was still drowning but the explosion knocked loose an air tight crate sending it to the surface with him holding on. The box brought him to the surface and he gasp for air as he held tightly.

"(Cough, Cough) Bigby! (Cough, gasp, Cough) Amani! (Cough, Cough, gasp) Tardif!" Dismas call out all why'll refusing to let go of the crate. His calls for his friends were left in answered as the screen pulls out of him in the mist of the fog with no way of seeing a massive ghost ship floating offshore with a cruel pirate flag flying highly.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

 **So sorry for the late chapter, I have been off my A-game and some work has been wiped from my computer. In any case I'm back in college and I'm trying to fix my schedule. So with that said let's answer some questions.**

 **From Gold crown dragon: yes, bit of an understatement. But yes old rich guys do ruin everything. 'Cough' Trump, 'Cough'.**

 **Thanks for writing Gold crown Dragon**

 **Carre: 1. Eh don't worry, I spent the vacation playing 76. (I know it's bad but Damn does my character look savage over a dead mothman in photo mode.)**

 **2\. Yep, Yep, and... toes? You mean the SS Clark?Its Actually named after Issac Clark from Dead Space.**

 **3\. Eh they will have the same clothes, the only time they will have different clothes is for the story or comedic effects. Like Bigby in a Hawaiian shirt. That sound to funny to imagine.**

 **4\. Well empires rise and empires fall. Essentially the world was threatened at the turn of an era near the Renaissance. Like sometimes during the hundred year war. Actually one of Marvin Seo characters feels a little bit based off of Joan of Arc. As for the world, it wasn't exactly the end of the world. That would happen if Reynauld hadn't fought the heart of darkness. Still it is the heart of the world and what do you expect to happen when you righteously punch the worlds heart with fanatical conviction and justice. It definitely caused a huge chain reaction in the worlds tectonic plates.**

 **5\. A. Thanks, I do love to make as many reference as possible so it will be like a scavenger hunt. Anyways this arc should be a big 'splash' with those familiar with H.P work, but I do try to 'swim' out to other references.**

 **5\. B. No there was gonna be a party but before season two starts which is a bit away now.**

 **6\. Thanks. At this point I need to get a box of thumbs I have received. Thankfully I know a bushmen or two who make good necklaces from them.**

 **7\. Hey I was having trouble with this one chapter so since you've been around I left you a little Easter egg as a way of thanks for sticking around. Seriously your and everybody else's feedback helps this story.**

 **Please Fav and Fol the story and leave a comment. This is Wombag1786 signing off.**

Dismas X Weiss: White glove 4

Dismas X Blake: Redeeming couple, 1

Dismas X Yang: Yellow handed, 1

Dismas X Winter: Winters thief, 9

Dismas X Neo: Criminal, 2

Dismas X Vernal: Outcasts, 0


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own RWBY Or Darkest Dungeon.**

 **"There are all these moments you think you won't survive. And then you survive."**

 **David Levithan**

 **Dismas POV**

I hung to that crate like it was life it self as the waves pushed me back and forth. The thought of drowning by fishmen has crossed my mind so many times I almost believed it 'twas my fate every time the waves crashed back against me. That all changed when what felt like hours later, I finally felt solid ground underneath me. Guess by some cruel or even benevolent deity I crashed into a sandbar. I struggled to stand as the riptide try's to Pullman back out to sea. With every effort I thought it till I managed to drag myself onto land. Where ever I landed it was dark and I couldn't see my own hands let alone what's in front of me. Still I pull myself as far away as possible from the ocean. With the last bit of my strength I managed to pull myself under what I presumed to be a tree, before consciousness had failed me and I slip into a deep sleep. As I slept I couldn't help but think back to my days back at that accursed mansion in northern France.

I lied there till sunlight hits my eyes. I struggled to open them but when I do I found that it wasn't sunlight. Rather a dimly lit campfire. I looked around and to my utter shock I was in the ruins of the old estate. Even more shocking I see Junia and Paracsus sleeping soundly why'll my old friend Reynauld was staring deeply into the fire. As I begin to stir he looked up me before giving a small chuckle.

"Aw, so the sleeping thief has final arisen. Heh, Good to see you well again." Reynauld comment's as he pokes at the fire with a stick.

"Highwayman." I mutter as pull myself up. "Ugh I had the weirdest dream..."

"About a world where the moon is shattered and humanity is brought to near extinction due to the monsters called Grimm." Reynauld said interrupting me. To be honest I was complete caught off guard by this.

"Yes exactly, how did you know?" I asked.

"Because this is just a dream." Reynauld said bluntly. "You have been tossed into to this of madness so many times that your mind had made a sanctuary where your sanity can retreat too."

"... So, am I mad? I suppose so if you aren't the real Reynauld but rather my conscious that I am currently speaking too." I reply as I look around me seeing that the room has some elements of Beacon intertwined with the decaying ruins of the Ravenade house home.

"Oh, we all be mad to venture here on out of our own choice. Still despite all we went through, I'm genuinely surprise you choose this place for this." Reynauld said as he inspects his sword.

"Yea well I guess our first mission into this madness has always been a comfort for me. A milestone to remember all that we have lossed along this road." I said as I reach for my pipe when I realized my jacket was gone.

"MMM, personally I would prefer a memory of happier times but I guess this will do." Reynauld said as he pulls a leather wine skin out from his pack.

"Well you are my subconscious so shouldn't you rather be scolding me for my own actions? Like loosing those letters for Blake's parents." I questioned Reynauld.

"Yes that would be the case with most but I'm simply a friendly face for you to confess on your own terms." Reynauld comments before moving his helmet and opening it up to take a swig. After a few seconds he wiped removed the wine skin from mid mouth and offered it to me. I was hesitant at first but I took the wine skin and placed it to my mouth before spitting it out.

"Ugh, What the hell is this? Fucking salt water?" I complain why'll spitting the salty liquid from my mouth.

"Of course it taste of water from the sea, you did just spent the last few hours unknowingly swallowing it." Reynauld comments as he takes the wine skin from me.

"Right (Cough) I suppose (Cough) that makes (Cough) sense." I said as I tried desperately to rid my taste buds of the salty water. "But you could have said something about it."

"I suppose." Reynauld remarks with a shrug. He placed away the leather skin back into his pack before we returned to simple solitary silence. After what felt like hours Reynauld spoke up.

"What is Mrs Rose to you?" Reynauld asked.

"She's a good person and her convictions in getting the happy ending is, admirable." I replied.

"No, what is she to you." He said as he points to me. I couldn't really come up with the words to describe it. She was what I said and more but there was something that I couldn't put together into an actual sentence.

"... she's, reminds me... of my son I suppose." Dismas remarks solemnly.

"Aye, that she does. So by your own admission." Reynauld remarks as he turns his attention to the fire. "I think it's time you awake from this and go forth. To bring righteous justice to the world."

"Tsk, I know you are my subconscious cause Reynauld wouldn't have made me compare my dead son with Ruby. Otherwise I would have knocked his teeth out." I said chuckling to myself madly all why'll Reynauld nods his head as he grabbed ahold of a bucket of water, before extinguishing the fire.

The room went black and I once more find myself in the void. As I sat there in the darkness I started to wonder if my self conscious Reynauld was making a point. As I begin to pounder more about what he said I felt a light on my eyes. I slowly open them to see the bright sun up in the sky and the sound of the salt water coming in with the tide. As I stir a sudden shock of pain begins to serge through my body as I struggle to stand.

"Ugh, add fucking salt water to my hate list." I groan why'll using the tree for support. "Where the hell am I?"

As I looked around I noticed that the fog was gone. The heat was unbearable, and a Fox Faunas kid was staring at me in bewilderment. As I stared at him I noticed in his hand was my flintlock. My blood begins to boil as this scared looking kid held onto my gun. I would have snapped at him but I wasn't one for shouting at kids. That and I haven't had a headache as bad as this since the night I stupidly excepted Boudica drinking challenge.

"... Didn't your parents teach you that stealing is wrong?" I asked as I walked forward only for him to quickly point my gun at me with shaking hands.

"Never had parents. Your race saw to it." He said as he pulls back the hammer.

"Aw, well I'm sorry for your loss kid, but I would like my weapon back." I said as I reach out with my hand.

"No, you have no right to be on this island. Also you were dead so fingers keeper." He said as he aims my pistol at my head.

"Look kid, I was sent here by Ozpin. From Beacon Academy in Vale. Strange reports of missing ships going missing? Does any of that ring a bell?" I asked as my foot slowly moved backwards.

"Yea, but you are still not allowed on this island. I'm sure if I shot you then no one would even ca..." before he could even finish his monologue I quickly kicked my gun upwards into the air before catching it.

"Word from the wise kid. If you are going to shoot then shoot." I said as I point the gun at his head. He was absolutely terrified that he took one step back before falling down. He was shaking like a leaf till I pull the trigger getting a click sound.

"Another suggestion, if you are gonna threaten someone don't do it with an empty gun." I scolded as I put away my pistol. "Now if you were to be so kind and point me of the nearest town, I'll be out of your hair."

The kid blinked a few times before picking himself up looking me right in the eye... and flipping me off. "Here's the point."

If he was an adult I would have trouble holding myself back in temptation to castrate the brat. Still despite his crude jester I let out a sigh as I pinch my nose.

"... (sigh) You know what, fine. Always had a good sense of direction." I then started down the beach where his foot prints where still visible. "Just so you know, being a wanker as a kid will be drastically different as an adult."

I gave a flip back as I made my way down the shore as the kid gave angry scowls towards me as I walked away. I walked down the beach still wearing that soggy clothes. As I walked I patted myself down to see if any of my stuff was looted by that brat. Thankfully not. My wallet was untouched, Lightning was still in its sheath. Gunpowder? Thankfully dry as a bone. That's when I noticed something in my back pocket. It was a letter, guess the rest where in my jacket. Probably at the bottom of the ocean by now. Unfortunately the letter was slightly soggy and ink written address was unreadable thanks to the water damage.

"(Sigh) I really like that jacket." I mutter to myself now disappointment as I walked up a hill to see an entire town. No one looked to be human rather they have Faunas features. "Up side at least I'm on Menagerie."

 **3rd POV**

The locals were a bit surprise to see a human in town. Still the way he's dressed frightened off most Faunas and those who didn't still had the memories of predigest fresh in their minds to even consider help a human. After awhile Dismas finally found a stand by the waterfront that allowed humans.

"Well not many humans come around here. What would it be stranger?" The boar Faunas store owner asked with a curious eye.

"W-Water." Dismas struggled to say with his raspy throat. The store keep gave nod as he reaches under and pulls a green coconut out from under the table.

"We only have coconut water." The store keep said as he poke a hole in the coconut with a knife. "Still water is water, that e'l be..."

Before he could even finish Dismas slaps down his Lein card and snatching the coconut, quickly downing the liquid inside.

"... huh, guess you had a hell of a day." The store keeper said as he takes the card and swipes it through his cash register.

"(Gulp) ahh, you have no idea." Dismas replies as he placed down the coconut. "Another please."

The shore keeper nods and pulls another coconut from behind his stall. He opens it and hands it off to Dismas who slowly drank the coconut. As he does the shop keep processed the Lein card getting a few Beeps.

"I hate to be that guy but it seems your card has no funds. By chance you have a different one or something else of value to pay for the water?" The store keeper ask. Dismas finished his second coconut before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a single coin. The shop keepers eyes followed the gleaming flicker of the coin in Dismas hand. Even to the untrained eye he knew that was worth more then his entire shop.

"How about you just give me access to every single one of these coconuts, and we call it even?" Dismas said as he place the coin on the table. The store keeper looked up in utter shock by the deal, he had to take a moment to straighten himself before pocketing the coin. He then pulled out an entire bag of coconuts out from under and started poking holes.

"Well guess of all the riches humans I met. You are definitely the most humble, and polite." The store keeper chuckles.

"To you maybe. But what I went through to get these coins alone, I would rather remain poor or in prison." Dismas said cripticly as he takes the freshly opened coconut.

"Ah, guessing their a story behind that?" The store keeper ask.

Dismas didn't answer till after he half finished the coconut. "...You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

The store keeper got the hint and dropped the conversation. He watched as Dismas drank from the coconuts reserve he was selling. Occasionally a few Faunas would eye him in bewilderment, other's in betrayal. He didn't reply to any of them till one certain cat Faunas walked up to the stand.

"Why hello Horatio. Do you have what I ordered?" The cat Faunas asked in a polite tone.

"But of course Kali." The shop keeper now known as Horatio said as he pulls out a few brown coconuts. "Making your revered lemon coconut bars again. Ah what I would give for one of those right now."

"Well I'll save some for you the next time around." Kali said with a polite grin before reaching into her purse. "Now how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing at all. This young lad just bought my entire stock of coconut water for the next three weeks." Horatio said with a hardy laugh as he points with his hand at Dismas. Kali looked to her right and noticed that the person next to her was a human. He looked up and gave a simple polite wave.

"Oh, a human. What brings you to Menagerie?" Kali asked.

"Business. Would have been here yesterday if it wasn't for the attack on the boat transferring me and my friends." Dismas explains as he takes another coconut.

"Oh, that's horrible. What happened?" Kali asked in worried tone.

"Well that's a long story but to sum it up, some nasty fish fuckers used the cover of fog to board the ship and killed a majority of everybody onboard." Dismas explains. He then turns his head to the side to see a female fish Faunas looking at him with irritation in her eyes. "Oh not your kind love. They were much more uglier and if it helps more on the human side."

She didn't, instead she grabs an open coconut and tossed the water in his face before storming off.

"Oh, how terrible. We have been finding pieces of ships washing ashore, and less trade ships coming to the island. So all this time it's been pirates?" Kali asked.

"Nope, something much worse and much older then the Grimm." Dismas answers as he takes a few napkins that Horatio handed to him. "But unfortunately Ozpin wishes me to disclose this information with the village chieftain."

"I see, well I can bring you to him if you wish." Kali offered.

"Well that would be kind of you but I need to make a stop at a house... that I Unfortunately don't know the address to." Dismas said as he pulls the letter from his back pocket.

"Oh, and what's that you got there lad?" Horatio asked.

"Well, I have a friend with some sensitive and interesting history. She haven't been able to look her parents in the eye let alone contact them for the past five years. So when she heard about me heading to Menagerie, she asked me to deliver a stack of letters. Lost all in the attack, except for this one. Even then I don't know the address." Dismas explains in annoyance before placing down the letter and grabbing another coconut.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you. Do you have a crush on her?" Kali asked with general interest.

"Ha, I would say more like she has a crush on him. No way a girl would trust anyone, especially a human. No offense. With personal letters to home." Horatio asked with a hardy laugh.

"Um none taken. I only have a personal respect and understanding for her. Nothing more and nothing less." Dismas answer's with a hidden blush under his scarf.

"Heh, ah I see. To embarrassed to talk about it public. Well I'll drop it for now." Horatio said with a chuckle. Dismas simply rolled his eyes before grabbing another coconut.

"Well anyways, what's her name? I'm sure Kali would know since she knows everyone on the island." Horatio asked.

"Really? Well her name is Blake, Blake Belladona." As soon as he said Blake's name the world slowed down for both Kali and Horatio. Their cheerful faces quickly shifted to utter disbelief. Dismas started to take notice when Kali drops the coconut in her hand without even battering an eye.

"Um... is it something I said?" Dismas asked uncomfortably. He didn't revive an answer rather Kali slowly picked up the letter and inspected it before quickly opening it and pulling the letter out.

"Hey." Dismas protest. Before he could stand up Horatio grabbed his arm.

"Um, listen lad I probably should have mentioned that she knows everybody on the island because, well she's the village chiefs wife." Horatio explains.

"Alright but still what right does that give for them to read someone else's mail?" Dismas asked as he broke free from Horatios grasp.

"None except, that is her daughters letter." Horatio explains. Dismas gave a confused look before it hit him. His eyes went wide as he turned to Kali and watched as she quickly reads through the note silently as she covered her mouth with with a single tear streaming down her face when she looked up at Dismas.

"Oh, bugger." Dismas remarks.

 **30 minutes later on the open ocean**

Tardif, Amani, Bigby, and a few other survivors including a human sailor, two white head bunny Faunas's and the Faunas child Tardif saved sat silently on the overturn boat. In Bigby's hands was Dismas coat. He had yet to let go of it ever since last night. The fog was still thick as last night but the sound of seagulls made it clear that they were near land. Still with everything they had witnessed the night before no one was at all relieved with the thought of being rescued.

"... how many did we loose?" A sailor asked as he he looks down at a photo of him and his brother.

"... beyond the count of grief." Amani answer's in a sad tone.

"By Oum's grace. I don't think I'll ever set foot in water again." One of the bunny Faunas's said.

"Or fish, I definitely won't miss them now." The other bunny Faunas said half mad.

"... I miss mommy." The child Faunas that Tardif and Zheltyy has save said as she shivers. Tardif didn't respond but rather placed his arm on her shoulder in comfort. She looked upwards at Tardif face, even though it was cover by his mask she could tell he was giving a remorseful nod. She started to tear up and begins to weep into his arms.

The seven remained afloat for what felt like hours till the fog started to clear and a dock with Faunas fishermen spotted them. They were towed in by a few lines before being helped onshore. The state of the seven survivors was absolutely shocking causing a huge crowd of Faunas to gather around. One very tall and well built Faunas in particular wearing a purple long coat walked forth.

"By Monty's name, what happened to all of you?" He asked in complete shock.

"I don't even know what to call them. Fish people. What ever they are they are anything but friendly." A the bunny Faunas said as he shook in fear.

"Deep ones." Tarif comments as he held the child in his arms.

"Deep what?" The sailor asked.

"What my friend here is trying to say is that those creatures are not man nor Faunas. Rather Pelagic nightmares from the darkest depths of the ocean floor." Amani answer's as she nods to Bigby to hand over the book inside Dismas jacket.

"Wait, so you knew? You fuckin knew!" The sailor shouts enraged.

"You know what they are called!? The hell, did you crossed these creatures before?" One of the bunny Faunas asked.

"We knew something was attacking the ship's, Ozpin thought it was something different from Grimm or pirates. So he sent us here to not only rid the island of these fishmen but also to give the chieftain this." Amani response holding the book in her hand.

"Monty almighty you had that?! How many lives that book could have saved?! My friends bones are probably at the bottom at the ocean you one arm bitch!" The sailor shouts violently.

"Now hold on. I'm sure they did not know they would be attacked." The Faunas said in a calming tone trying to defuse the situation.

"With respect chief, you weren't their Ghira. How these creatures tore everyone to pieces. Children with missing limbs, mothers strangled by their intestines, fathers necks ripped cleanly off." The sailor ranted on before finally breaking down and crying. "I watched (sob) my brother (sob) head tossed (sob) overboard like (sob) it was (sob) some fucking (sob) game."

As he cry's the crowd of Faunas felt remorse and pity for him. They have been wondering why there was little ships coming into town and now they are shaken to say the least. As he continues to cry Amani approached the chief.

"These creatures will continue to destroy ships, leaving this island without any supplies. They need to be delt with immediately." Amani whispers into Ghira's ear.

He gave a nod a few moments later before turning to the crowd and giving a signal for the guards to walk over. "Take the survivors somewhere dry, make sure to do so with the utmost respect as you do so. Once done I want more guards patrolling the waterfront. As for the huntsmen I want to talk with them in private."

The guards nods their heads and lead the survivors away. The girl that Tardif was holding refused to go with them. So Ghira allowed her to stay with the very intimidating looking young lad. He then introduce himself as the village chieftain and suggested that they follow him back to his house to discuss a way for them to properly deal with these aquatic devils.

The four followed Ghira through town. They would have taken in the beautiful tropical island scenery and village beautiful buildings. But with the amount of deaths they had witnessed the night prier they looked onwards at the crowd with remorseful tired eyes. Amani noticed a single mother holding onto her child as they passed and thought back on her own child. Her eyes moved down the lane of Faunas's of various types, until her eyes passed over for a faint moment a girl in an ally that looked exactly like her daughter. She came to a halt and looked closely down the alleyway. Nobody was there. It was empty and deserted, she was about to move towards the ally when Tardif places his hand on her shoulder.

"Saw something?" He simply gruff's.

"Um no, just I thought I did." Amani answer's before the two walked away from the ally. Once gone a piece of the ally begins to move with the shape of young adult figure. She looked onwards at the humans she was ordered to spy on.

Eventually the survivors came to the massive door of the chieftains home. The guards escorting them open the door allowing them to enter.

"Honey! We have guests!" Ghira called out as he walked through the doors with the four right behind them. After a few moments a older cat Faunas walked out of one room.

"Ah Ghira, I have some great news..." the cat Faunas stopped when she noticed the four young adults standing right behind them. "Oh, more humans. Well this is exciting. Hello everyone, my name is Kali."

"Yes these three are from Vale. Their arrival was les... wait, what do you mean by more humans?" Ghira asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"Oh, why'll you were on business I went into town to buy some ingredients for tonight dinner when I ran into a strange young man." Kari said as she reaches behind and pulls out a letter. "He came here to speak with you but also to give us this. A letter from our daughter."

Ghira's eye's went wide in utter shock before quickly grabbing the letter from his wife and placing on his glasses. The letters were slightly smudge by the water damage but is still readable. As he quickly skims through it his eyes start to tear up.

"(Sniff) This is the best news I heard in a long time." Ghira said as he wipes away his forming joyous tears. "Tell me, where is this human?"

"He's currently in the dining room. We were talking about our daughter over a cup of tea." Kari explains as she points to the room she came from. "Why not invite your guest in and I'll go get some more cups."

"That sounds lovely." Ghira comments as he gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Monty knows after everything these four went through they need it."

The three gave a nod in agreement before following Ghira to the dining room. Inside sitting at the table was a familiar figure with a blanket over his body. He turns to see the five with a smal smile growing on his face. He was about to say something when Bigby who was quiet instantly shouted out.

" _Mein Gott_ DISMAS!!!!" Bigby shouts in joy before racing over and tackling Dismas to the ground.

 **Hello everybody** **Wombag1786 here. Let's answer some Q's and C's**

 **From Guest: Aw shucks. It's nice to know that people love this story. Your vote has been tallied.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest.**

 **From Carre: 1a. As always been a pleasure.**

 **1b. Eh I'd give it mix ratings. So fun fact, I'm writing a Fallout NV story for my weekend story. If your interested in another RWBY/Fallout Crossover, check it out.**

 **2a. Oh, my bad. Really it is. I'm using this brain for more then just work so sorry that I do tend to forget things.**

 **2b. Yeah, that one wasn't so blunt like the other ships. (I have been thinking of making a Deadspace crossover with the Gate JSDF where Isaac finds himself on the other side after falling from the moon. Could be interesting give me your thoughts on the matter.)**

 **3\. (Bad Russian accent) In America you ship Russians. In Soviet Russia, Russians ship You.**

 **4\. Well I was thinking among the lines of the those creatures from "cold skin" (it's a foreign horror movie) and one of this fuck ugly piranha, had a baby that was born with all the ugly genes of an inbred Austrian arch duke. But yeah doing a quick reference on war hammer yeah I guess the resemblance can be uncanny. Though to be fair with you "I" call them fishmen. In truth they are actually called the Deep ones in H.P stories. (Or Pelagic Groupers in game) The only reason I don't call the the Deep ones is because if I wrote a battle scene it will sound to suggestive whenever "the Deep one's sink there teath into a child's unprotected stomach" case in point.**

 **5\. Huh, I may be born in Boston but you definitely take to the water better then me my Swedish (i think, that phrase does sound Scandinavian.) But I digress every Captain that goes down with his ship is a Captain of honor. Fictional or not.**

 **6\. Remind me what is ME 3?**

 **7\. Thanks again.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre.**

 **Alright with that out of the way I have a question for you the reader's. I'm going to write one to three more chapters with the Menagerie chronicles before starting on the third and final chronicles. The Mistral fungi infection. Still working on the name but I digress. What I want to know is should this take place after the chronicles or should it take place when Team DTAB arrive home? I'll place the pro's and con's below.**

 **(If majority say that they get the job once done with the Menagerie chronicles then they will be on a train heading for Mistral when it's overturned by fungus zombies.**

 **Pro: it gets you the reader into the story faster and lets me add the hound character more fluently.**

 **Con, shorter chapters.**

 **On the other end there's going to be a time skip and when they return Boudica will be in restraints for nearly killing a few kids by broken pelvises. Jaune/Phrrya/Ren/Nora will be included. Dismas will then have a heart to heart moment with Ruby where he will confess to everything and their friendship will grow.**

 **Pro: gives me a much needed break. Also allows me to advertise the next vote by the end of season two storyline.**

 **Con: the vote for Dismas Ship ends and there will be a two week break for me.)**

 **Please Fav and Fol the story and leave a comment or questions about the story.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**

 **Dismas ships**

Dismas X Weiss: White glove 4

Dismas X Blake: Redeeming couple, 1

Dismas X Yang: Yellow handed, 1

Dismas X Winter: Winters thief, 10

Dismas X Neo: Criminal, 2

Dismas X Vernal: Outcasts, 0


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon.**

 **English: I** hate fishmen

 **Wayne Jones Narration:** _I hate Fishmen._

 **"Motherhood:**

 **All love Begins, and Ends there."**

 **Robert Browining**

 **3RD POV**

Once reunited in the Belladona house they all told tales of their adventures at school to the Belladonas. Pacifically, what happened with their daughter.

"Phss ha ha ha ha ha ha. What happened next?" Ghira asked as he gave a hardy laugh.

"Well once Blake finally catches up to Ruby she asked for her book back. Problem was it was under her bed this entire time." Dismas explains with a chuckle before him, Bigby and Ghira fell over in laughter why'll Amani, Kali, and the kid gave a polite laugh. Tarif simply gave a chuckle.

"Heh, heh, heh. Anyways, so that's why no one borrows your daughters books anymore." Dismas ends as he wipes a tear of joy from his eye.

"Aw heh heh, it's so good to hear that our daughter is making friends. Especially since they excepted her after finding out about her past." Kali said as she places her hand on Ghira's in comfort. Ghira responds by placing his other hand on top before giving a quick kiss to the side of the head.

"Heh yes. It is still sad that she chooses to hide her heritage under a ribbon but still I have to ask. When did all of you learn about our daughter is a Faunas?" Ghira asked.

"I believe me and Bigby learned about it just when we first met your lovely daughter." Amani remarks as she takes a sip from the tea.

"A few days in." Tarif remarks as he hands the kid a lemon coconut pastry bar from the center of the table.

"Um, right after graduation. Mistake her for someone else when she entered the room at night." Dismas Answers before finishing off his tea. "If I may ask, when did you stopped talking with your daughter?"

Both Ghira and Kali looked at each other with a sadden expression on their faces before Ghira gave his answer after a brief pause. "... Once I was the leader of the White Fang... back when it was still a peaceful movement. I know the challenge ahead was going to be rough and I insisted that we must face them with patience. Unfortunately some people didn't or couldn't wait. In the end the movement turned to more radical choices and I was forced to resign. I begged my daughter to not travel down that road but you already know what she chose."

Ghira has to take a moment to pause as he stares at his tea with regretful eyes. It was clear that the fallout with his daughter had taken a great tow on his mind and consciousness. Kali place her hand on his to help him through the moment before she turned to the group.

"Well, at least she found herself again, and his trying hard to correct her past. Before you leave will you please return a message to her?" Kali asked as she stands up and collected the dishes.

"Of course." Bigby remarks as he helps her.

"Great, then. I'll get started on dinner. Why'll you four talk about these aquatic fiends." Kali said as she went to the kitchen with dishes in hand.

"I'll go with." Tarif said in a gruff tone as he got up.

"It's alright, you four had a busy day." Kali politely refuses.

"I would suggest to take on up Tardif's request to assist. Before he was bounty hunter he was helping his parents bakery." Amani said as she hands Bigby her tea cup.

"Really now? What made you change careers?" Ghira asked.

"When untouchable people burned it down." Tardif remarks in an emotionless tone as he takes the dishes from Kali's hand and heads into the kitchen with the kid following behind. Ghira felt slightly awkward about this and so did Kali.

"It's fine to ask. We all have been through much. Some more then others." Amani remarks as she left to change her bandages.

"Well, I guess trauma is a great unifier of people." Kali uncomfortable remarks before heading to the kitchen.

"Um Dismas if I may ask. What happened in your past that allowed my daughter to open up with you?" Ghira asked uncomfortable as Bigby left to help in the kitchen.

"... My family, at the wrong place, and the wrong time. Worst part I was the one holding the gun." Dismas answer honestly and regret dripping down his words.

 **An hour later**

An hour passes by and Dismas and Amani were in Family study going over maps of the Island why'll Ghira was reading the book on the new creatures presented to him.

"Dear Oum. These new creatures are as accurate as this book describes them then this will be very troublesome for the citizens under my care." Ghira comments as he shakily removes his reading glasses.

"Yes thankfully like any of those creatures they can be slain like the Grimm that stock this world." Amani said as she circles a nearby cove. "Still like the Grimm it's best left to the professionals."

"I agree, Ozpin wouldn't mind if I were to distribute this information to the village?" Ghira asked as he approached the two.

"I don't believe so but give it a few weeks at first." Dismas answer's befor turning back to the map and pointing out certain location. "Now these sea abomination may spend most of their lives under the sea, but they do spend time on land. Any of these locations have a underwater cave or caverns?"

Ghira looked down at the map both Amani an Dismas have been studying. He noticed the red circles drawn around areas of interest. He recognized that some of the locations have deep sea caverns that when the tide is low would lead to deep caves. As he tried to think of one that would be the best for hiding a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in." Ghira said before a town guard enters panting from exhaustion getting all three's attention.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but we have more survivors sir." The town guard said as he catches his breath.

"From the ship? Where and how many?" Ghira asked with a hopeful tone.

"Unfortunately Sir, only five. The rest will never reach the shores. From their account." The town guard answers with a remorseful tone.

"Oh... (Sigh) and to think this has been happening under my leadership." Ghira comments as h looks down in disappointment. As he wallows in his moment of despair Amani walked forward to ask a single question.

"Who are the survivors that made it here?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Four sailors and a single bunny Faunas. It's Zheltyy Chernyy." The guard replies getting all three attention. Dismas then walks forward.

"Where is she?" Dismas asked.

"By now outside the house." The guard answers before Dismas pushes pass him and heads down the stairs. Amani and Ghira followed shortly after to see Zheltyy.

Outside the home a crowd of people watch as five figures shuffled their way towards the chieftain home. The door then open as Dismas walks out with Ghira and Amani following behind.

"By Oum." Ghira remarks at the ghastly state of the five. Their clothes were in ruin and completely drenched in stalt water. Their faces was completely pale and stared aimlessly with non blinking eyes. Zheltyy was the worst with a few rolls of medical tape covering both eyes. Her skin and hair lost it's color. She was unable to stand so two of the sailors had to carry her up.

"Mrs, Charny are you alright?" Ghira asked as he walked towards the sailors. She didn't answer rather the sailor in front replies.

"She can't talk, Ghira Belladona." The sailor in front replies in a toneless hush. He took an uncomfortable pause before asking. "Is their a place where we can let her rest?"

"But of course. Upstairs to the left." Ghira answer's as he calls for a guard to come down. As they approached the sailors from the side they got defensive and gave a low hiss with blink less stares.

"They don't like being touched. We can place Zheltyy Chernyy away. Is their any place where me and my friends rest?" The sailor asked in the same creepy tone less whisper.

"Um, yes. All survivors are currently recuperating at a nearby motel. I will have some of the towns guards escort you and your sailors." Ghira answer's uncomfortable from their tone. The sailors then carried the limp Zheltyy up the stairs to the building just as Tardif, Kira, and the kid all wearing an apron walked out to watch them entered.

After a few moments they walked out without Zheltyy and were escorted by the towns guard. Dismas, Ghira, Kali, Amani, Tardif, and the kid watched as they were escorted down Main Street. After a few moments they entered the house with different measurements of disturbances on their faces. Something was off putting about the four. They gave off a distinct feeling of dread everywhere they shambled. As they shuffled down Main Street someone was watching from the shadows spotted out of the corner of her eyes that something was squirming just underneath the surface of their skin.

"What in Monty's name are they?" The spy questions as she walked out of the shadow removing a WF mask.

She has been ordered by Kahn herself to watch over the Belladona family. After Blake's betrayal, Adam then ordered her to kill Blake should she return along with anyone from Beacon. She was going to with the strange man with the scarf arrived into town when he presented a letter from Blake. So she bided her time as more showed up. All of them gave off different senses of danger but the four walking down the street didn't even felt human. In fact they didn't even act human in the way they walk and talk, and she should know. She is the WF best Spy. Still despite this she overheard something about a book directly sent from Ozpin. What ever it is most have some great importance. Shaking her head she walked down Main Street before moving through the side streets to shake anyone following her. She had a job to do and she will see it done.

 **Later that night**

Hours had gone by since the sailors had delivered Zheltyy off. She was unconscious in the Guest bed and despite no color returning to her she was stable health. Mental on the other hand was a question for a later on. Still nothing was all gloom and doom, Kali with the assistances of Tardif and the kid made a wonderful three course meal and Ghira had pointed out different locations that was worth investigation in the morning. For now the four are trying to relax before they face the beast the next morning. Tardif was outside Zheltyy's room with the kid. Bigby was having an interesting conversation with Kali about how he reminds her of her own father. Dismas was outside on the upstairs balcony enjoying his pipe. As he smoked a spy was watching from the tree line waiting for her chance to strike, till Amani walked in.

"You do know smoking is bad for your lungs." Amani remarks as leans against the railing next to him. "But then with everything we went through before coming here I don't think how we did will matter."

"Heh, Yea." Dismas answer's with a chuckle before taking a drag. "Well if it's any conciliation. I will quit the moment I stop hating myself for what I done."

Both of them broke out into a small chuckle before looking outwards towards the starry night. As they looked upwards the spy tries her best to get herself ready to assignate that she failed to realize that she had given her position away.

"Hey Dismas. I think I hear Ghira calling." Amani said in a normal tone before mouthing something as she faced away from the spy.

"Yeah. Desert is probably done." Dismas remarks as he taps the ashes from his pipe off the ledge before him and Amani head inside. Once they left the Belladona study the spy finally revealed herself and quietly made her way to the center of the room. He skin quickly changed from a pitch black to a topaz brown with hazel hair. She went for the desk and noticed a map with different cave systems along the coast.

"They were clearly planning something, but what?" She asked herself before noticing a strange black book opened on the table. She quietly picked up the book and opened to the page that was most frequented. She found herself at a chapter marked Pelagic Nightmares and creatures from the Abyss. She quickly turned the page and read to her horror of what swam below the shoreline.

" _Back at the Mannor their was a series of coves and caves that flowed out into the water. It once was a place of exploration for the ancestors family, now it is a water-logged nightmare filled with pelagic horrors, once used by the Ancestor for unsavory deliveries, and unspeakable pacts._ _The Ancestor once used the Cove as a means to deliver some of his more controversial artifacts, as well as a location to perform his pacts with the ancient beings in the water when money was scarce. The ancient fishmen that lived there were roused by the activity around their home, making it a habit to sink and kill any sailors that come near their domain, making them a threat to the marine shipments of provisions that provide any sea side towns and villages. Best way to rid yourself of these creatures is to find the nest and burn or destroy it before more of these aquatic demons surface. They either lure prey to their deaths or make pacts with those who are willing to sacrifice anything or anyone. Those who agree with these pacts and comply with it to the end may slowly become a Fishmen. Sometimes they like to wear the skin of humans and find a human worth making deals."_ The spy read quietly failing to notice someone sneaking in behind her.

She quickly flipped through the pages reading quicker and quicker as her eyes behind the mask widens in absolute horror. Eventually she came to the end where a picture of a submerged skeletal crew, wrapped in chains was all she could see. She gave a quick gulp before reading the passage of the cursed waiths of the drowned crew. " _Prying eyes had become a nuisance along the old road, and so the Ancestor undertook to receive his most curious deliveries by way of marine shipments. A sheltered jetty was accessible by a narrow stone stair off the back of the manor, and a discreet system of pulleys could hoist even the heaviest prizes up the rock face from a securely tied dinghy below. He employed a crew of particularly unsavory mariners, who for a time sailed the four corners at his behest, retrieving many valuable artifacts, relics and rare texts. Unfortunately, they increased their tariffs to counter my intense stipulations of secrecy. Such resources had long been exhausted as the workers dig below the manner, and so he prepared an alternative payment. While the greedy smugglers slept off their revelry, the Ancestor hexed their anchor with every twisted incantation He could muster, imbuing it with the weight of his ambition and his contempt for their crude extortion. At the witching hour, the anchor pulled with preternatural force, dragging craft and crew down into the depths. What the Ancestors did not count on was that the hex's and spell mixed with these unfortunate sailors greed and anger would come back to haunt, literally. They are no longer men, rather they have become wraiths bound forever to the chains that drowned them. The fishmen use them as distraction or in some cases let their restless souls bring down whole ships with the crew aboard."_

The spy couldn't believe what she just reading. It felt like she was reading the words written by a mad men. She had faced down multiple opponents Man, Faunas, and Grimm alike and she didn't show any fear. This on the other hand actually scared her. As she try to grasp the content of the book she freezes when she heard the cocking sound and felt the muzzle pressed against her back.

"You know if you really wanted to read the book you could have just waited to next week." Dismas said as he walked around her with the gun pointed at her abdomen. "But just like everyone you have to wait."

The spy raises her hand before turning slowly towards Dismas with her arms raised. They both inspected one another for weaknesses and strengths. After a few moments the spy spoke. "This drowned crew. You can't possibly believe that is why Menagerie hasn't had a shipment in weeks?"

"Well it's that or Siren. Hopefully it's not that can of worms. I personally prefer drowning for an eternity then be her pet." Dismas answer's before slowly reaching for her blade. "Doesn't explain why you were spying on us."

Before Dismas could grab the sword from her hip The spy quickly grabbed Thunder and quickly removed it from his hand. She gave herself some breathing room before pointing Thunder at his head.

"That's because you and your friends are the target." The spy answers before pulling the trigger getting a click. She quickly looked down at the flintlock to see not only was it unloaded but also Amani was up in the rafter just dropped down. She quickly rolled out of the way narrowly dodging the spear tip.

"Well guess you should have done it from afar rather then up close." Amani said before slithering forward and thrusting her spear towards the spy.

The spy was quick but was nearly empaled by Amani spear. The spy tosses the flintlock at Amani who reflected it upwards with her shield. The flintlock landed behind her in Dismas hand. As he loads a shot Amani quickly went for the spy but was caught off guard when she pulls the sword from her hip. With a press of a button the sword turned into a wip and she begins to lash out at Amani. The wip sword nearly pierced Amani's eye out but she quickly used her shield to defend. Amani then thrust her spear why'll using her shield to defend from the lashes of the wip. The spy used the wip to keep a distance from Amani but had problems dodging the blade. Eventually the spy was backed into a corner and had limited opinions on escaping.

"Surrender now. I do not wish to kill one who is light on her feet as I." Amani remarks as she held her spear in the shield. The spy looked like she considered the preposal but quickly reached behind her and pulled a knife. She was about to toss it when a musket ball went straight through her hand.

"I would seriously consider the preposal. This gun may have a single shot, but it cuts through Aura like paper." Dismas remarks as he loads another shot.

The spy was gasping in pain as she held her hand. What Dismas said about her hand was true. Looking down at her hand, blood begins to spill out from a hole in her hand. Admirably she powered through the pain and focused on her surroundings. She can hear the sound of footsteps racing towards the study and their was no way for her to fend off against everyone. So in a last ditch effort she reached behind her and dropped a flash dust grenade. The explosion went off blinding both Amani and Dismas while the spy quickly raced past the two, and grabbed the book before diving out the balcony. The door quickly burst down with Tardif and a few of Ghira's guards racing in.

"What happened?!?" One of the guards barked.

"Ugh, a spy was here." Dismas remarks as his vision hasn't returned to him. As Amani's returned she noticed that the book was gone and realized what happened.

"Damn it! Dismas she stole the the book!" Amani shouts before she raced towards the balcony and quickly dives out after the spy. Once gone Ghira quickly enters with Bigby.

"Dismas, what happened here?" Ghira asked as he noticed his study was torn to pieces.

"Bloody spy was here. Dropped that and ran off with the book. Amani just ran after her." Dismas explains as his vision finally returned. Once returned he passed by the group and made his way down the stairs and out into the village following after Amani and the spy.

On the rooftops of town near the waterfront, the spy hid behind an uneven rooftop as she tended to her wound. She has failed to eliminate her targets buta at least she escaped with something of valuable. As she finish tending to her wounds she looked down at the book. She was hesitant on what foreboding and maddening knowledge it held, but before she could have a chance she heard the sound of a spear wizzing towards her. She barely managed to duck as Amani's spear sticks into the adobe bricks behind her.

"You may be agile but once a serpent spots it's prey it will never let go." Amani remark as she raced towards the spy.

The spy quick raced across the rooftops trying to flee from Amani. She managed to avoid most of Amani's spear tosses. Unfortunately the latest attempt cuts the back of her Achilles heel sending her to falling onto a flat rooftop. As she tries to stand she noticed a fog quickly moving in from the sea. The spy figured that if she can survive till it rolled over she can escape Amani. Using her sword she stands up and turn to Face Amani.

"I'm, done running." The Spy remarks as she held her sword pointing towards Amani.

"Good, because I just want what you stole." Amani remarks as she gets into her fighting stance. The spy responds with her own weakened fighting stance. After a few moments the two race towards each other with a similar thought. Someone was going to die on the rooftop tonight.

The two exchanged blow from blow with both spear and whip. The Spy managed to lash Amnin a few times but she had suffered the wip before and powered through it. Eventually Amani finally managed to get the upper hand and ducked under the spy's lash. Using the back end of the spear she bashed the spy in the middle of the mask so hard that it shatters as she fell to the ground. Before the spy could have a chance Amani quickly stops her foot down on her chest and pointed the spear head at the spy's neck. Normally she would have run her through with it but as the mask fell apart revealing the face underneath she froze at the sight. As the two stare Amani begins to shake before saying in Arabic.

" _Asma? Habibati alsaghira._ " Amani mutters. In that moment of hesitation the Spy quickly kicked the leg getting up and making her escape to the other building before an explosion send her flying back.

" _Asma!!!"_ Amani shouts out as another explosion went off all around her before an alarm for danger went off as a blanket of fog passes over the town from the sea.

 **Hello everybody, Wombag1786 here. Let's answer some Q's and C's**

 **From Gold crown dragon: Yep. The only enemy in game besides them that I hate has to be the sea maggot or the Pelagic Guardian. They are right bastards. As for the others that's it, I can't juggle any more characters but they are gonna to make an appearance eventually. The decedents, and the dog on the other hand. I already introduced the descendent and unfortunately I can't say who with the Vestal or the Houndmaster because the payout is gonna be hilarious. Heh heh, I'm tempted to answer who but all good things come to those who wait. As for the Leper and the Mans at arms eh I'm ok with revealing them, its general Ironwood and Cardnal Winchester. In this story Ironwoods has Leapercy and he had his body part removed to stop the spread. As for Cardnal it's because he has a mace. Also if you read the story for man at arms then you know he lead his men to death by his overconfidents. What I prepose is that the one he tries to save is his grandson but of course he's the sole surviver. Driving a rift between him and his son. As for the Flagellant... I have no idea. Still trying to work him and the Musketeer. If you have a suggestion I'm all ears.**

 **Thanks for writing Gold crown dragon.**

 **From Mad thought: Aw shucks scary voice in my head. I do try to write a chapter once a week for two weeks before taking a break. But I currently have four classes that require my attention. Still I digress I still try to write chapters regularly.**

 **Now as for the vote it's gonna officially end at the beginning of next chapter. Otherwise I already have plans for Lilia and Bigby. No it isn't a ship. Well Bigby it is but Lilia is still a confirmed lesbian so nope. If she wasn't confirmed then maybe.**

 **Thanks for writing Mad thoughts.**

 **From Carre: 1A. I guess discussion, and no, no problems. Having someone to talk to is refreshing. Seriously my college roommate is more quieter then a church mouse on Sunday.**

 **1B. Fallout NV and a He. The selling point is that instead of Ruby or Jaune being The Courier Or he finds himself in Remnant it starts with Ruby digging him up. Also thanks, I do have a lot of ideas. Maybe I should P.M you all my pitches (7 total not counting the one you tossed.) to figure out what to write once I'm done with this story.**

 **2\. As for the request yeah this could be interesting. Might have to sit on it for a long while cause I can't write four stories at once and juggle my personal life. Oh almost forgot in part E of comment 2 "** ** _some idea there Ruby helped Weiss " to deal" (kill) her (Weiss) father...in a very painful and messy way)."_ I'm afraid I can't do it if I wrote your suggested story. It be lazy writing on my end if I were to kill off Jacque Schnee three times in a Darkest Dungeon crossover.**

 **(*Winks.) Trust me when I say "Ruin has come to the Schnee's." Otherwise I'll write it down your suggestion in the list of future stories. Also don't be, again my college roommate is dead silent. It's been two days since we last talked and it's always me that has to start the conversation. Kinda creepy but at least he doesn't judge so guess I can't complain.**

 **3\. Aw, no need to apologize. I may know a lot but not everything.**

 **4\. Ohhh, Huh that's neat.**

 **5\. Heh heh, fun fact. This is my second story I wrote. Back in April 2018 I was only a month in with my first FanFiction "LRWBY4D" a RWBY Left 4 Dead 2 crossover about how team RWBY found themselves in Savanna during the outbreak. I digress the point is When coming up with a name for the estate I was drinking Gatorade at lunch when the name of the estate hit me. Since Ravens are the House symbol I combined the two Raven and Gatorade. Heh, kinda funny story looking back.**

 **6\. Alright then, hey so quick question. Have you seen that futurama episode where the gang lands on a planet full of amazons and they nearly died from Snu Snu? Well point is if the gang makes it back, who do you think will be heading to the hospital with crushed pelvis? As funny as it will be for the entire CRDL team to nearly die by punching their V card I don't think it will go well with the readers. Then again, it will be pretty hilarious to see them in the cast diaper.**

 **7\. And again don't be. Seriously, when my college roommate makes a sound it's the sound of silence.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **Ok with questions and comments done I have an announcement. The vote for the Dismas Ship will end with the next chapter. I would like to thank all those who participated in the vote and commented them as well. Now with Dismas love life cemented I have to figure out who should everyone else date. Boudica will probably be the hardest since she swings both ways. Both the innuendo and literal sense. Tell me down below on your thoughts and also I'll be taking two weeks off writing this chapter. I have a system where I would write two chapters over the course of two weeks and taking the third week off to work on a back burner story. I have unfortunately been ignoring it for a month and a half so I'm going to get back to it and write the next few chapters. So again please leave your ideas for Boudica, Amani, Tardif, Paracsus, and Bigby.**

 **Otherwise please Fav and Fol the story and leave a comment down below.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off**

 **Dismas ships**

Dismas X Weiss: White glove 4

Dismas X Blake: Redeeming couple, 1

Dismas X Yang: Yellow handed, 1

Dismas X Winter: Winters thief, 11

Dismas X Neo: Criminal, 2

Dismas X Vernal: Outcasts, 0


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon**

 **"Sometimes it's not the people that change,**

 **it's the mask that falls off."**

 **Haruki Murakami**

 **3RD POV**

The Mist slowly made its way over the town. From a distance the town guards played it off as nothing more than tropical weather. But like a rip tide it may seem safe the danger drags itself ashore with the fog. The night shift guards thought to be annoying till the sound of sloshing and low hissing sounds made them feel more unease. Before anyone could investigate a few sudden and unexpected explosions went off behind them in strategic positions. This drew the attention of the town guard to these positions leaving the shore undefended as the shadow of an old smugglers ghost ship from days of old slowly approach the shore.

Back over with the would-be spy stirred underneath the rubble from the Explosion. To her the world was pitch black as she shifts through the rubble. As she tries to move, she can hear the sound of someone above.

"Monty almighty. What in the twins name happened here?" A shocked voice responds.

"I have no idea. One minute its peaceful as any other night and then its this? Do you think it was those Huntsmen?" The other voice replies.

"Nah, last I checked they haven't left the chieftains house. Even if they did it doesn't explain why they would bomb an abandon storage house." The other voice remarks. As they continued the conversation the would-be spy starts to struggle to get their attention.

"Help! I'm stuck underneath here!" The Thief cry's out as she struggles to move. Her cries for help was faint but not entirely in vain. Within minutes of her calling out for help the two voices heard her.

"Monty almighty. Todd, we got a live one!" One voice shout's as he starts to remove some of the rubble.

"Holy Oum. Hold on a second. We got you!" the other voice said as they start to remove the rubble. The two worked together to remove the rubble without crushing the would-be thief. As they slowly removed the rubble the readers vision pulls out to show the two voices were town guards who set aside their weapons to lift the rubble of wood and clay. All why'll the mist slowly pushed towards them. After a few moments the two guards removed enough rubble to expose the wood be thief.

"Phew, hold on a few moments. We should be done when we get this off." The first guard said in a reassuring tone as he pauses to wipe his brow.

The would-be thief left arm was still pinned under a wooden beam but otherwise she was nearly free. Or at least that's what she thought at first. As the two end there break and was about to remove the final beam a loud shriek can be heard coming from the mist. The three looked behind them to see a faint mist slowly pushing toward them. The atmosphere begins to get eerie by the moment as the cloud slowly pushes closer and the loud screech turns into multitude of screams and shrieks for help. The guards immediately stopped to investigate. As one slowly approached the mist the other went for his spear.

"Something ain't right Todd." The guard with the spear said as he shakily held it in a defensive position.

"Agree… we need to investigate this." The other guard comments as he stands within touching distance of the mist.

"Investigate? Dude remember what happened to the people in the movies? The ones who want to investigate or Oum forbid split up? They never make it!" the other guard argues as he starts to shake in his boots in absolute fear. The first guard completely ignores his friend as he slowly and hesitantly reaches out his hand and touched the mist. Once he did so all screams stopped suddenly leaving the three with an eerie silence.

The guard does so again before turning around to the other two. "… See its nothing. Just some tropical mis- **GUA**..." Before he could even finish his sentence, a rusty whaling harpoon shot out of the mist and straight through the poor guard's neck.

"TODD!" The guard screams out as the other guards reaches his hand out before being dragged into the mist with a sudden yank. The second guard forgetting about the trapped Faunas quickly raced forward leaving the would-be thief stuck in the rubble.

"Wait don't leave me here!" She cries out in vain as the second guard disappears into the mist. After a few moments she hears the guard scream before the sound of something gargling and cruel laughter silenced the screams. Embolden by fear she then struggles to remove the wooden beam from her wrist. As she does so she can hear the faint noise of someone above her. She looks overhead to see one of the sailors who had survived the massacre was walking aimlessly. As painful it was to her pride, she needed this human help.

"Excuse me. I'm stuck can you please help. I think there's something in the mist." The Thief calls out in a hush tone in hopes to avoid drawing whatever attention that was prowling in the mist. Her hopes were dashed when the sailor turned to her with a sickening twist. It then removed a rusty cutlass from his belt before plunging it into the beam. Nearly hitting her shoulder.

"Damn, I miss your face." The sailor remarks before blinking side to side rather then over and under. The thief was completely taken back in absolute fear as she watches the sailor grabs its face and slowly peeled way the skin and muscle to show underneath its fleshy disguise was nothing but scales and jagged teeth.

"Ahh, much better." The creature remarks as he scratches away at the neck to reveal gills. Once taking in a few breaths of the salty mist it turned to a now horrified would be thief with a cruel and jagged smirk. "Now where we, ah yes a trapped and delicious prey, all for me."

The creatures jaw unhinges allowing it to show double lines of jagged like teeth. It then raced forward before pouncing on top of the would-be thief. In those moments the thief closed her eyes in absolute terror as the creatures was moments from sinking its shark like teeth into her soft unprotected throat. In her final moments she thought of two things. Regret for that she would never reveal her feelings for someone special, and peaceful. Despite her dying in such a grizzly fashion she will see the face of her long decease mother. But as she readied herself for the end fate intervenes with a splat of blood. She slowly opens her eyes to see that the blood on her face wasn't hers rather it was the creatures. Inches from her face the open jaw struggles to even scream because a long spear had gone straight through its vocal and jugular before coming out the back of the throat and nearly pierced the thief's eye. Behind the creature was Amani, bloody, bruised, and furies.

"Leave my _abneh_ Alone. Filth." Amani said in an absolute pissed tone before removing the spear quickly before flipping it around and sending the dead fishmen to the ground with ease. Once on the ground she then starts to murmur something in Arabic before shoving the spear under the rubble. " _ant cepinnie ktera ya azizati asma lacank ajouza jadda lataconi he_ _…_ I need your help little one, if we can do this quietly and with haste, we may be able to leave with our lives."

The thief nods her head as Amani struggles to remove the beam. As she uses the spear to free the thief Amani couldn't help but reminiscing when she found herself in the same circumstance. "By Allah grace, this was so much more difficult when I was pinned."

"What?" the thief asked as the board was just about to come loose.

"Ancient history to you, but for me it's the day I was set free." Amani answers as she finally managed to lift the beam up enough to allow the thief to free herself. Once free Amani help the thief to her feet, before requesting the book that she stole back in a stern tone. "Now, little one. I believe you owe me that book."

The thief only rolled her eyes before reaching behind her to hand back the book. Instead she felt nothing. She quickly looks around and noticed the book sticking out from the rubble pile. She points to it and Amani silently slithers over to it with her in hand. As they moved closer to it the Mist started to close in around them. Amani got the thief close enough to grab the book from the rubble pile. As she reaches both of them freezes upon instinct before Amani pull the thief back as a harpoon pierces the book and almost her hand. Out of the mist stumbles the fishmen from before. They let out a ghoulish hiss as the book was dragged into the mist and they raced towards the two.

"Can you fight?" Amani asked as she set the thief aside.

"Yes, but it will be difficult." The thief replies as she struggles to stand. Before she could react Amani quickly dances around the first fishmen stabbed the spear through the back of its skull. She then pulls the spear out before reaching behind her and tossing an obsidian knife into the back of the skull.

"Well make do with this." Amani replies as she raises her shield up with her spear at the ready. The thief looks down at the blade and questions why she would give her a blade considering not too long ago they were fighting to the death. After a few moments she decide to put her thoughts aside as the sound and smell of these fishmen was becoming apparent from the backside.

"Just to be clear." The thief said as she pulls the dagger out from the corpse. "Once we eliminate these horrific creatures, I'm going the break your teeth."

"Tsk, your welcome to try little one." Amani replies with a vexing tone before the two races towards the group of fishmen.

As they fight through the hoards of Fishmen the scene turns to the other side of town. The citizens of Menagerie flee for there lives as the town became under siege by the horrific pelagic nightmares of the oceans depts. One citizen unfortunately tripped over a dead body. He turned around to see a fishmen overhead with a rusty sword held up high. Before the Fox Faunas could meet his untimely end, a musket ball pierced through it head killing it instantly. The faunas turn around to see Dismas jumping over him and towards the edge of the mist where the fishmen had emerged from.

"Blood Wankers. Of all the time why do I end up picking up after these twats." Dismas mutters as he loads another shot and turns a corner to see a town guard struggling with another fishmen. Not wanting to waste the shot he quickly raced up the wall and smacks the creature with a kick.

"Go, get out of here! Rally the rest of the guards to protect those who haven't been slain!" Dismas shouts before plunging Lightning into the fishmen's neck. The guard shakenly agrees before racing off.

Dismas then continued his pace down an alleyway before he heard the sound of something big breaking though the house next to him. Quickly dodging out of the way as a transformed Bigby was struggling to stay on a Uca Major Dismas aims his weapon at the creature's skull blasting it right though the causations hard shell. Giving Bigby an advantage over the creature and allowing it to rip of its head.

"Oy, Bigby any idea where Amani is?" Dismas asked to which Bigby lets out a simple roar. "Fine, continue looking for survivors and killing these scaly bastards!"

He didn't need to tell him that. With a toothy grin Bigby scaled up the wall and onto the rooftop. Dismas then quickly raced out of the ally and into the town Squair. There Bigby rounded up the town guard and begins to make a push over the oncoming Pelagic hoard.

"Hold the Line!" Tardif shouts as he decapitates one of the fishmen with his axe and impaling one through the eye with his hook. The towns guard now in formation manage to make a comeback allowing a multitude of Faunus to escape with their life's.

"Tardif, have you seen Amani!" Dismas shouts as he slides towards him to avoid the rope hooks lash.

" _Нет_!" Tardif remarks as he catches a fishmen by its throat and quickly yanked it towards him. Dismas taking the opportunity slits the creatures throat.

The two continued to fight on as the towns guard starts to get some ground. In the mist of the chaos Ghira helped fend off the hoards of Fishmen. As he fights off the hoard, he finally found a moment to breath when he notices surrounding him laid the bodies of both Faunas and Fish-Folk. Their faces where horrifying at best, but when he looked down and noticed a little squirrel Faunus looking up at him it drove him into a blind frenzy. He then drops a wood cutters ax that he was using before racing forward and grabbing ahold of an unlucky fishman and ripping out his entire spine. He then moves onto the next one before tearing its head clean yet bloody off. As he went on a rampage, he fails to see a Fishmen wearing Belyy uniform sneaking up behind him with a long sharp knife. Before it can have the chance to stab Ghira in the back Dismas quickly blast its hand clean off.

"Hey Ghira, you think you can continue?" Dismas asked as he slid across a fruit stand and riposte the Belly's fishmen's claws.

"Oum be damned if I take a break why'll my citizens die." Ghira responds before punching another Fishmen's head clean off.

The two continued fighting before Bigby interrupts them by crashing though the house with a Pelagic Guardian wrapped around his arm. As it slashes at Bigby's arm enraging him to the point that it grabs the shield with its other hand before tearing it away and pulverizing the squid like giant into a bloody paste. Once gone it lets out a haunting roar before jumping over Ghira and Dismas towards a swarm of Pelagic Grouper's.

"… My Oum, are you sure he's a Faunas? He acts more like a Grimm." Ghira questions in disbelief.

"He is. Just think of it as a very late growth spurt." Dismas remarks before following after Bigby leaving a dumbfounded Ghira behind.

As he raced forward a Uca Major broke through the mist and overturns a nearby fruit stand. It lets out an ear-piercing clicking noise before trying to snatch Dismas. He quickly ducks out of the claw only for it to grab a town guard with its enormous claw. The faunas let out a death cry before being snapped in half like a twig. Dismas now quickly gets back onto his feet before dogging another swipe and sliding underneath its crab legs. From there he quickly blasted a barrage of grape shots at its unprotected under belly. The crustacean clicks out in pain before trying to impale Dismas with its crab legs. He narrowly avoids the massive feet and managed stab in the small opening causing him to have a small opening to roll out from underneath the gigantic crab. Once out from underneath its massive body Dismas quickly scales up the backside before Jamming thunder into its eye socket and blasting it orange matter out the side of its skull. The creature lets out one last clicking sound before falling over dead. As Dismas picks himself up he begins to wipe off the brain splatter from his face all why'll another Belyy Fishmen snuck up behind him. Before it could even have the chance to strike a spear plunges through the back of its head. Splattering more blood onto the back of his neck, he simply rolls his eyes before turning around to see Amani racing over to collect her spear.

"… (Sigh) You know I could have easily handled that." Dismas remarks as he picks a piece of fishmen brains from the back of his head.

"Of course, you do." Amani remarks as she plucks the spear from the creature's skull.

As Dismas plucks another bit of brain from his hair it dawns upon him. "Hey Amani, what happened to the thief?"

Before she could even answer the thief is tossed to the ground with Bigby over her. She backs away in an absolute panic at the sight of Bigby. Bigby encroaches on position with an enraged expression. As he takes another step towards the thief Amani get in his way.

"Bigby, no. She is not the enemy." Amani remarks in a motherly scorn. Bigby replies with a roar of confusion and anger, to which she replies with. "Don't give me any sass. There are plenty of fish people that you may feast upon but just not this one."

Bigby give an annoyed roar but was shot down by a stern look from Amani. Bigby looks down at the equally confused and terrified thief before giving a poutful snort. He then turns around before racing off to fight another pelagic nightmare. Amani then turns to the thief before offering her a hand.

"I'm sorry for my friend's behavior. For some reason he hates fish and when he gets like this his hunger becomes unquenchable." Amani said with a small chuckle. "Still he is quite passive when you actually get to know him."

As she says that in the background Bigby was currently using a Uca majors' pincher as a dull pair of scissors to decapitate five Fishmen heads at once. Still the thief manages to clear her head of the ghastly sight she had witnessed. She reluctantly takes Amani's hand to stand back up. As she does so she noticed Dismas giving both her and Amani a strange look.

"Um, did I miss something Amani, cause I could have sworn that she tried to kill us and stole an important book from the chieftain's desk." Dismas remarks in a sarcastic tone.

"Dismas, at the moment what's worse. A single person trying to kill you or the army that wants to kill us all?" Amani points out as a few rusty harpoons nearly hits the three of them.

"… Fair enough." Dismas remarks as he spots a keg of fire dust near an alleyway were the fishmen are appearing from. "Alright so before we possible die on this island can I at least get your name?"

"No." The thief remarks as she readied herself.

"So, would you rather call you lizard girl? Worlds worst Backstabber? Twat with a whip?" Dismas remarks wittily as he loads a ball into Thunder. This caused the thief to snarl in anger at Dismas but she can see the futility in hiding her name.

"…Fine, its Ilia. Ilia Amitola." The thief now known as Ilia said as she held the obsidian dagger in a defensive position.

"Well Ilia. Try not to die. I still have a thing or two that I have to say about you." Dismas said sarcastically before Amani gives him a hard tap on the shoulder to knock it off. After that the three quickly raced towards the alleyway in hopes of staunching the waves of fishmen. All why'll unaware of the real enemy behind them.

Hours pass as the full moon rides above the town. All of Menagerie citizens were now awake to the horrors that besiege them. Unfortunately, those who lived close to waterfront weren't so fortunate compared to those who lived inland. Fathers, mothers, children raced to the safety of the mainland. Most covered in the blood of friends or family. Even though many citizens died the night many were save thanks in help to the DD group, Ilia, Ghira, and the towns guards and a few armed civilians. They actually manage to repel the waves of Pelagic nightmares. With every wave of fishmen slain the mist slowly retracted back into the ocean. Still despite slowly gaining grown to many died, worst still was around one when the moon was at its highest. At the time it seemed like the waves of Fishmen had ceased till an eerie and maddening melody came upon the tide whispers allowed. As the melody played a loud explosion came from further inland, at the Belladonna's estate to be exact.

"Monty Oum almighty. KALI!" Ghira screams in absolute horror before racing towards his household.

As Ghira continues to shout out in absolute horror the final and strongest wave of deep ones flooded the street with even more ferocity then before. He was stroke down by a Pelagic grouper's sword in the encore of the riptide of fishmen. As he struggles to stand, he felt his chest to see the amount of blood seeping through the wound. He looks up to see a Belyy Fishmen approaching him as the towns guard struggles to push through to him. Even the DD crew couldn't push through the crowd of horrific nightmares. As Ghira struggles to stand he looked up at his killer. A merciless sharp smile looked down upon Ghira as it raises it blade to decapitate Ghira.

"… Do your worst. Know that even though I die you had failed in whatever your intention is." Ghira said as he spat at the Belyy Fishman's feet. The Belly Fishmen strangely lowers his blade before grabbing Ghira by the back of his hair. He then raised the sword to his neck before muttering the words softly but cynically into his ears.

"The Belladonna's head is our intentions." It then raised its sword to Ghira's head before slowly and painfully slitting his scalp for all to witness in horror.

Ghira howls in agony as the blade slowly made its way to the center of his forehead when the out of no where the Dog faunas Child covered in blood stepped in by shoving a kitchen knife into the back. The Belyy Fishman lets go of Ghira as it tries to remove the knife from his back all while the child tries to drag Ghira away as the towns guard newly found strength allowed them to push the line even closer to the two. One Fishman took notice and was about to set upon them when Tardif intervenes with a right cross so strong that it sent its jaw flying off.

"Oh, Dear Oum those savages. Someone get a medic!" One Guard shouts as he takes ahold of Ghira's arm.

"Monty heavens. Medic! Medic!" Another guard shouts as he takes ahold of Ghira's other arm from the child and dragging him to safety. Leaving the blood-stained child by himself. As the guards pushed past the kid he stumbles backwards into Tardif.

"Kali, Zheltyy. Help." The Faunus child manage to say in a few huffs. That was enough to get a small nod from Tardif. He then lets out a unique bird whistle to let the DD group know to meet up with him. They eventually pulled back with Ilia as we while the Guards and armed citizens pushed back the wave.

"Yea what's the problem?" Dismas asked as he wipes the dirty blue blood from his blade. Tardif then points to the smoking Belladonna's house. The side of the house was smashed open and a fait blue hue is glowing from within.

"Oh, by Allah. We need to get up there." Amani responds.

"Wait where's we in this?" Ilia asked only four the five including the kid gave her a serious look. "… Fine its my job to watch over them."

Before leaving Dismas shouted out to the Head of the town guard to finish up while they save Kali and Zheltyy. Afterword's the six quickly raced towards the house with the exception of the child being carried by Tardif through the blood-filled streets. Once at the house they can see that one half of the house was on fire. So quickly they entered the manor not prepared for the abhorred sight of the personal guards inside. They were left in shambles from head to limb, almost like they went through a soul sucking blender.

"Dear Oum!" Ilia manage to say before vomiting her lunch. Tardif would have covered the kid's eyes but the kid didn't puke, meaning she already witness the carnage. What he also knew now was that the waves of Fishmen were a distraction.

"Alright. Let's find Kali, Zheltyy, and any other survivors before we kill the fucker who did this." Dismas said as her cocks Thunder.

"Ugh (spit) And what if they are dead?" Ilia asked as she wiped the vomit from her mouth.

"We still kill the Fucker." Tardif said as his grip tightens on his axe. The Six entered with the child leading them down the blood-soaked halls of the manner. As they got closer the fire soon begins to spread.

As they went down the hall it became apparent what ever attacked was defiantly not the run of the mill pelagic nightmare that had slaughtered a quarter of the town. As they pressed on, they can hear gun shots from up ahead in the library. Rushing ahead was Tardif which was out of character for the stoic bounty hunter. He quickly crashed through the closed door to see the last of the Belladonna's guardsmen being raised by his neck before his life energy being sucked out of him. The creature was tall yet faint. Despite it giving off a bright blue hue its body was mostly transparent. It looked like a woman in a raggedy wedding gown with chains wrapped around her torso, legs, and neck. Inside the ghostly form was a set of sea salted bones all lining up to fit her body. The only exception being the head because the flesh was clinging on as well as a sea-soaked corpse. Her hands were in the form of claws covered in the blood of multiple victims in this Banshees rampage. As she turns around the crew had just arrived to see in horror the ghostly figure was Zheltyy.

"My Oum. What have they done to her?!" Dismas asked as he points his pistol at the ghost figure only for Tardif placing his hand on top.

 **(Play Where are we going, by Malukah)**

He then notion to the corner where Kali laid bleeding heavily from a deep cut to the gut. He didn't say anything but Dismas didn't need a response knowing full well what he was intending to do. So not wanting to aggravate the merciless bounty hunter, so he complied and notion for everyone to follow over to Kali. They did so reluctantly, leaving him alone to fight Zheltyy's Sea Wraith.

"You, didn't save me…" It replied in a ghostly tone as it tosses the body away. Tardif didn't respond but rather tighten his grip on his axe and slowly approached the miserable creature. "You are a failure, Tardif. No wonder your family died in that fire. They were as much as a failure as you are."

That stuck a nerve with Tardif who immediately swung at the Sea wraith only for it to block with it hallow claw like hand. "My, My. Did I found the chink in that stoic armor of yours?"

Zheltyy's Sea Wraith begins to slash at Tardif who easily dodged its strikes. The two fought on with neither gaining ground on each other. As they fought on the group begins to quickly patch up Kali. As they did so they can hear her muttering things under her breath in a sense of madness. Back over with Tardif he nearly was gutted but backed away letting Zheltyy's Sea wraith slash upward, leaving three claw marks in a diagonal direction on his armor.

"Aw what is it my love. Why do you resist me? For we all float once we die." The Sea Wraith remarks as she licks the blood from her claws. "Well not all do. Some SINK, for an eternity. Like your crippled little brother."

Tardifs grip tightened even more and he quickly pulls out his rope hook and begins lashing madly at the howling anchored spirt. He continued to do so until he successfully manages to hook onto his target. There he thrown down one of the biggest beatdowns in Remnant History. He gave repeated hooks with both arms before busting a knuckle and giving the wraith a chance to slash upwards cutting his mask to reveal a right hardened coal like eyes. She lets out an ear-piercing Banshee like scream before racing over to decapitate him. Yet despite her attempts He quickly dodges before using his axe for his support as his punches can be seen breaking the creature's bones. With every punch the Wraiths face slowly becoming demented in anger losing all traces of the young rabbit faunas that she used to be. Eventually the ghostly figure realized there was no way to win against Tardif. So, in a faint second it noticed the child watching in absolute horror before racing out to suck her soul from her body. Before it had the chance Tardif quickly made a split choice and got in the way causing not only him to be run through but also getting him close enough to decapitate her ghostly anchored from her wraith body.

Zheltyy's head went flying to the ground with a sudden thud. Her haunting and horrifying blue hue slowly diminished as her head begins to move up and down like a fish out of water. As she does so Tardif walks over to her decapitated head. The ghostly head reverted back to normal before looking up at Tardif in absolute fear. As he stares back into his expressionless mask and eyes as the dog Faunus child stood behind him. In those final moments the possessed spirt of Zheltyy decided to make one last crack at their unfortunate circumstance.

"… It's a shame… you weren't there to save me." Wraith Zheltyy struggled to say. "Oh, but it does not matter. For you see… **Y _o_** _U_ **'lL** _sIn K_ **F _O_ r**e **V** _E_ **r** … Mhwahhhaaaa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha hah ahh aha ha ha ha haah ha aha ha ah ah a…"

She was cut off when the child finally snapped and plunging the kitchen knife into her skull with anger. Tardif didn't stop her but once she realized what she has done she begins to break down in tears before turning to Tardif. He just held her why'll watching the faint blue hue cease from Zheltyys now decapitated head. The rest of the group gathered around the head now bloodied and bruised. The had managed to kill off the rest of the Belyy Fishmen but what they had done to the Belladonna household was beyond repair at this point. As the fire slowly spreads through the house the supports started to become too unstable and the house hold begins to come down.

"We need to leave!" Amani remarks as she struggles to move to the door. The rest gave a quick nod and quickly hobble to the door in pain. Tardif on the other hand gave a single sorrowful glance at the decapitated head before picking up the kid and racing towards the exit.

Meanwhile outside Ghira had successfully led the defense of the village and manage to push back the Pelagic nightmare hoards. With there retreat the mist subsided back into the ocean. There his town guards begin to rally and cheer in the victory, but it was short live when the sound of something crashing became apparent. Ghira turned around to see his home was burning and he presumed the worst.

"Oh, Oum. KALI!" Ghira screams out in horror before stumbling towards his home with a few guards following behind him.

By the time he had arrived the house had collapse and there was no sign of anyone escaping. Realizing that his wife was inside he begins to remove the burnt remains of his house hold why'll sobbing madly for his wife. He eventually lost his strength and will and fell to his knees before bending over and crying. As he does so the townsfolk who survived the massacre arrived at the scene and was absolutely mortified. Word couldn't describe what Ghira was going through but as he sobs in anguish a sliver of hope arises with the sound of something rustling. After a few moments of hearing the sound of something moving he noticed in the corner of his eye that something in the mist of the rubble of the Belladonna house was moving. After a few moments that ruble pile was pushed aside by Bigby. He then pushed the remaining wooden debris before pulling himself out. Followed by him was Kali and Tardif who then both helped the kid out. Bigby then starts sniffing the air before rushing over to another pile of flaming debris. He dug his claws into the pile and starts to remove it till he manage to free from underneath Amani, Dismas and Ilia out from underneath. All of them were relatively fine and Ghira was ecstatic to see that his beloved wife was alive, but as the mist subsided the bodies of those who were not fortune to survive laid bare for all to see. It was absolutely devastating to see and multiple Faunus losses their life's that night. Tardif looks around noticing multiple fathers, mothers, brothers, and sisters all morning the deaths of family and friends. This made his blood boil as he looks down to see a symbol of the Belyy's company on the ground. He plucks the strip of cloth before looking upwards at the mist. In the background was the shadow of a ghost ship sailing east. As he watches his grip on the cloth tightens to the point that if he wasn't wearing gloves his hand would bleed.

"… Where is the closest cove?" He asked in a gruff tone as he reaches down to grab a piece of burnt charcoal. There was a brief silence before strangely enough the girl who was sent to assonate them had come forth.

"Arroyo cliffs. There's a cave that has a lagoon that leads to a few cave systems." Ilia remarks as she watches Tardif reaches down for a piece of paper rolled up and bound in twine.

"Can you take us there?" Amani asked as she staggers over using her spear as a crutch. Ilia looks at her before the crowd of faunas with horror practically dripping from there tear stained cheeks. Her cover is now blown but at least she can see to it that these creatures that killed so many will never harm her kind again.

"I can." Ilia remarks as she turns back to watch the ship slipping below the waves. "But once we find the bastards who did this, what are your intentions to do with whoever caused this horror?"

Before anyone could answer Tardif said in a gruff and angry tone. "We collect their heads." As he writes on the paper filled with names that had been crossed out. At the very bottom of the list of names he wrote in bold.

 **OBED BELYY**

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here let's answer some questions.**

 **From Gold crown dragon: Thank you kindly, took me a month to come up with that one and after a while it fits perfectly into the story.**

 **Thanks for writing Gold crown Dragon**

 **From Carre: 1.A It's alright I already added your suggestion to the list (which has been updated with a few more including Jaune in the first Die hard, two Far cry's, Ghost rider X Akuma ga kill, Darkest Dungeon and Gate and a call of Cthulhu RPG based crossover)**

 **1.B Well, I'm sure you would have come up with something better, if I'm not mistaken Vikings was the inventor of Goth's.**

 **2\. Not so spoiler A. And you were close but no cigar she was a drowned specter.**

 **3\. Yea to save face on the whole Ilia and Amani thing I'll say this once, they are related.**

 **4\. True, true. Eh I guess I'll wait and see.**

 **5\. I was thinking more on the lines of ancestry... still what you said actually gave me an idea so thanks.**

 **6\. Thanks again for the thumbs.**

 **From Kirston: Thanks, this story is dedicated to both the game and series but sadly more people are more interested in the series then the game when it comes to Fan-Fics. As for the scroll I didn't. It will show up later on in the hands of someone pure as Noah's "Arc". As for the song that's a long and kinda anticlimactic tale. When I was young, I was part of a play group, one of the other mothers was an immigrant from Ukraine. I remember one day (can't really remember when) she was humming that song. Years later when I was doing my second rewrite fixing some edits when I thought Tardif could use more culture. So, trying to think of a song my mind went blank till I remembered that tune. I tried to look for it but all I got was Soviet's anthem or Kalinka. So, after five minutes my brain went into procrastination mode and I started watching YouTube videos. Thirty minutes later I was watching a fan made Overwatch comic dub by Chi-Chi. It was about Zarya's uncle (Heavy from TF2) and at the end the song Moscow didn't believe in tears played and well the rest is history.**

 **Thanks for writing Kirston**

 **From Raven Armato: Will do and on the side note, Congratulations you're the final Voter.**

 **Thanks for writing Raven Armato.**

 **So, with questions and Comments done let's tally up the polls new and old and before anyone asked. Yes, I did see the teaser for the second installment and I am already bought my ticket for that hype train the moment I accidently tossed my laptop out the third-floor window in excitement. I kid, it was of my bed when I stand up in excitement. The computer is fine if anyone was wondering. Now,** **A total of twenty-one people has been vocal of their choice. So, with that said counting up the polls for third place we have Neo X Dismas or Criminal, next for second, we have Weiss X Dismas or White Glove. And now can I have a drumroll please ... the Winner is, Winter X Dismas or Winters thief.**

 **Now all I need is someone to draw fan art of the Ship on DeviantArt and it will live on forever. Ha, ha, Heh, but seriously though someone please make a RWBY Darkest Dungeon Art pieces. I looked all over DeviantArt and found zilch. Anyways so the tally's will be marked down below for all to check out one last time. Now with Dismas ship out of the way I will upload a new poll soon for the remaining DD crew cause as fun as it was this took a little too long.** **So before releasing the chapter here are the Ships below. Give a shout out to which one you want to float or sink.**

 **Oh, one last thing. For those who don't know or didn't read my first story, on march 1st was the anniversary of this Fanfiction account. So happy late birthday Wombag1786 account. (Again, not my actual birthday but the accounts.) Its been a year and I still have so many stories to tell, and hopefully this one will last for at least a few more.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**

 **Tardif Ship**

Tardif X Vernal: Doe and Bow 0

Tardif X Neo: Cops and Robbers 0

Tardif X Yatsuhashi: Silent but Giant 0

None: 0

 **Boudica Ship**

Boudica X Vernal: Savage Love 0

Boudica X Sun: Rebellious youth 0

Boudica X Yang: Trouble Makers 0

None: 0

 **Amani Ship**

Amani X Sun: Tails end 0

Amani X Neptune: Sea Serpent 0

Amani X Fox: Disabled Romance 0

None: 0

 **Paracsus Ship**

Paracsus X Sun: Scientific Fascination 0

Paracsus X Fox: Prescription Lovers 0

Paracsus X Blake: Alchemic Witchcraft 0

None: 0

 **Dismas ships**

Dismas X Weiss: White glove 4

Dismas X Blake: Redeeming couple, 1

Dismas X Yang: Yellow handed, 1

Dismas X Winter: Winters thief, 13

Dismas X Neo: Criminal, 2

Dismas X Vernal: Outcasts, 0


	29. Chapter 29

**I Don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon**

 **"I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge the other."**

 **Mary Shelley's Frankenstein**

 **Arroyo Cliffs Menagerie**

Hours had passed since the attack on Menagerie. Once everyone recovered from there minor injuries the five set out to the cliffs east of the village with some essential supplies. There Ilia showed them a small cave system that lead to an underground cove. They followed the rocky tunnels through that blacken and damp cave system. With every turn the history and tragedy of the sea-soaked caves become apparent by the multiple set of bones lying about. As they go deeper into the cave Ilia beginning to feel like they have been going in circles. Years ago, she and her friend would constantly travel down through these caves. Pretending to find sunken treasure or meeting mermaids, now these caves feel... tainted. The wall that held pictures they had drawn with chalk was now covered in deep sea plants and taboo drawings. New passage ways that have not been there was carved out.

All this proved to be unnerving for her causing the group to take a break. Dismas started a fire while Tardif cooked a quick stew. The rest secured the area as they finished up with the camp. After a few moments the five sat gathered close in tenuous firelight, and uneasy companionship. As they say around the fire Tardif finished with the simple stew and begin pouring the mixture of diced meats and vegetables into a multiple bowl. As the rest of the team enjoyed their meals Ilia was stubborn. She distrusts these humans but she wasn't dumb or blind enough to understand that they were here to help.

"I'm, fine. Human." She said in a hiss before her stomach betrayed her with a loud grumble.

"I would suggest you take his food, luv." Dismas remarks before biting into a cubed piece of steak. "Tardif cooking is definitely something to die for."

Ilia was hesitant to say the least still she understood that she needed her strength. So, setting aside her pride she used her makeshift utensils and tried the soup. She knew exactly what Tardif placed in it because she watched him do it. Yet she was pleasantly surprised by the simple yet fragment taste of the beet stock. She then begins to down the meal in haste to rid herself of hunger.

"Told ya, definitely worth dying over." Dismas remarks with a small fading smirk. Ilia didn't even respond with words rather looked away with a hmp.

"I can understand why you are angry." Bigby replies in a soft tone. "They are humans, we are Faunas. But I can guarantee that unlike those who despise us they are not them."

Ilia looks over at the four. Bigby she wasn't sure if he is a Faunas but his exterior and scars that covered his form was enough for her to trust him. Tardif and Dismas was the epitome of terrifying. One looks like the human bandit clans that have been harassing all those how enter through their territories. The other reminds her of the faceless machine monstrosity that Atlas created with the intention of subjugating her people as slave labor in the Schnee dust mines. Then there's Amani, she couldn't make heads or tails about her. On one hand she is a human and that's enough to hate her. On the other, well there was... is something about her that just can't be put into words. Kinship she speculates, granted it's a weird one at that. Still she tossed her thoughts aside, they were huntsman and she was an elite spy and Assassin for the White Fang.

"Yea, you... May of had an even worse experience with humans... but still a good human is a dead one. Only reason I haven't slit your throats." Ilia said as she said as she crossed her arms in self-loathing.

"(Sigh) you know, I can understand where you are coming from." Amani spoke up as she cuts her thumb on the tip of the blade. "When I was young, I had a daughter, I was force to give her up and dance for those with vile eyes. One day the vilest of men desired me more than anything. To escape his wrath, I was forced to disfigure myself. Humans can be cruel and unforgiving creatures, but despite it all we are not all evil by nature."

Ilia was absolutely appalled. The women that she had thought was not only force to degrade herself but give up her own child. Something that her mother did a long time ago. As she contemplates Dismas enters in on the conversation.

"Look, you don't have to trust us, actually to be fair we all don't. Still there is something much worse with in these caves and once we escape from these caves. Hopefully with the horrific beast dead then we can settle our differences then." Dismas remarks as he takes a break from cleaning his pistol.

"Better the Devil you know." Tardif agreeing in a gruff as he shows Dismas a more effective plan for taking down Uca Major. As the group more or less agreed with his statement Ilia still shrugged them off and remained silent. As the group helped themselves to seconds Ilia simply kept to herself, but something about these strange people made her consider what they said.

An hour later the five smothered the fire with dirt before continuing down the sea-soaked caves. As they go deeper and deeper into the caverns they stumbled upon the bones of humans, Faunas, and ships spanning the decades of time itself. The disturbing piles of bones didn't horrify them what did was at the lowest section of the cove. There was a medium size lake stretching across an underground channel. By means that cannot be described by any kind of scientific means was a straight passage way to the other side through the water, like something was allowing them to enter dryly.

As they walked through the ally way of water the group noticed hanging in the water was a multitude of bodies. Floating silently in the waters only holding on by chains wrapped cruelly around them. They were composed of sailors, Captains and passengers of various gender, specious, and race. Below a few were the decapitated heads of the unfortunate people, the water had made their skin an uncomfortable grey with bloated eyes. As the group moved on recognized a few... dozen of the bodies from the ship that brought them here, actually Captain Chernyy body and decapitated head was one of the few bodies they could recognize in the shimmering of the water. It was absolutely mortifying to say the least, Tardif even stopped for a moment when he saw the body of Zheltyy hanging so close to the edge of the water. Unlike the rest her head wasn't by her feet but rather back in town. The sight of her body still was sad to look at. As Tardif looks onwards his blood begins to boil at the sight of the headless Faunas. As his grip begins to tighten a faint voice can be heard from a distance.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid fucking fish can't do shit right!" The voice echoes from down the hall. This caused all five to look at each other before headings up and out of the water tunnel and into a humongous cave.

The cave had a white glistening beach with a large lagoon with a foul and dark reef just below the surface, at the center of the lagoon was a ghostly pale ship that had seen better days. Its body was crooked and smashed with holes on the side of the ship with the anchor wrapped around the entire ship like a viper crushing its prey. Its sails were shredded to bits, and skeletons of its crew were chained to different parts of the ship by its anchor. On the beach was crates and boxes of different types of cargo from around the world can be found stacked on top of one another, like a maze of treasure waiting for anther to steal. Inside the maze many fishmen walked around stacking multiple boxes on top of each other or moving them aside for transportation. The shore had multiple statues of aquatic devils and horrifying abominations from the depths of the ocean floor. Something that precedes Grimm and possibly human kind itself. At the shore of the lagoon was a familiar old man with two Belyy fishmen standing next to him and a few in strange sea made clothes. Obed Belyy was waddling around with a book in hand. He was clearly upset by the way he berates the Fishmen.

"You fucking stupid cod fish!" Obed said with a hiss before bashing one of the fishmen with the book. "Not only did you fail to kill the Belladonna's but you let these Huntsmen see you, kill you, fucking knows you and our kind! I ought just to end your life right here and right now for your stupidity!"

The creature then spoke in a dark and incoherent tone of a squid and a frog in a language no mortal has spoken in millennia. As the two went back and forth with Obed being more brutal the five set together a set of plans, except for Tardif who didn't left his spot and just glairs with anger and hatred through his exposed eye.

"Alright, so there is clearly too many to handle with a head on approach." Dismas silently whispers as he drew an image of the cave in the dirt. "So perhaps we should divide and conquer. Me and Amani head left why'll Tardif and Ilia head right. Bigby will scale the walls overhead and once we all get into position, we will wait for Bigby to drop down and well we work it out from there."

"hmm, I don't like it." Bigby said blankly.

"What, why?" Dismas asked.

"I hate getting dirt under my nails. Especially when I transform. Chipped claws always hurt whenever I transform back." Bigby explains causing Dismas to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Not to sound rude but I also disagree with this plan." Amani spoke up.

"Alright, why's that?" Dismas asked as he lets go of the bridge of his nose.

"I would prefer if I go with Ilia." Amani said causing Dismas to slap his for head in annoyance.

"Amani, she's a professional White Fang spy and assassin. That's why Tardif is the one who will be keeping an eye on her." Dismas explains from underneath his hand.

"Well, remind me but who fought and won in our little _mcafhaugh_ between each other?" Amani asked rhetorically.

"ugh, fine if that alright with Ilia then by all means go ahead." Dismas said reluctantly before noticing no remark from Ilia. When he looked over to where she was kneeling, she was gone. The three quickly looked around before Bigby spotted her climbing up on the wall surface, using Amani Obsidian dagger to help her climb on the cave's stalactites.

"Damn it, Tardif why didn't you stop her." Dismas grumbles before noticing Tardif wasn't there as well, rather was walking through the maze of crates towards Obed. It was unusual since he wasn't the type to just simply walk off. He much prefers a plan takedown. This time however he already knows what to do.

"… (Sigh) Does anyone listens to me?" Dismas asked as he shakes his head in disappointment.

Bigby just pats his back before standing up. "Don't worry friend. Its not because you're a bad leader. Its just that Tardif, is really mad."

Dismas gave final Sigh before muttering "Ain't no rest for the wicked." And leaping over the edge to catch up with Tardif and Ilia. Amani and Bigby followed soon but all three took a stealthier approach. Tardif did not.

On the ground Tardif had his weapon drawn as he approaches Obed through the maze of crates. A few Fishmen spots him and drops whatever they had to kill the intruder. First of the fishmen leapt towards him, only for Tardif to side step and with his rope hook impaled it though its jaws. He yanked the rope so hard the fishman's jaw went flying into the other fishman stunning him long enough for Tardif to send its head flying with a simple swing of his axe. More Fishmen race toward Tardif but he was like a walking plague. Every time they got close Tardif sent them flying by hacking off limbs and heads with his axe or dragging them close enough to end their lives with his rope hook. Of course, fighting through a few dozen fishmen got the attention of Obed, his bodyguards and the unique Fishmen. Obed whistles for his guard to take him out when Tardif grabs ahold of the hook before pressing a button turning it into a sharp knife. He quickly spins it around giving a stern kick that sent the rope dart straight towards Obed. Unfortunely one of his guards got in his way and impaled it instead. Didn't matter to him, with a strong yank the Belyy Fishman was pulled towards Tardif. The second one quickly raced over to try and save its other body guard. It pulled out its cutlass in an attempt to slash at his throat to which Tardif ducks underneath and stomped down on the back of his leg. The other Belyy Fishman with the Kunai stuck in its chest staggers forward as Tardif wraps the rope around the downed Belyy Fishman's neck. With a sudden pull it sent it into the other fishman nearly choking it in the proses before Tardif impales it with its own blade. As the creature screams out in agony underneath its dead brethren on top, Tardif walks around before crushing its neck with his boot. Tardif looks up to see Obed now revealed face. It was deformed his face was somewhere between an elderly man, and piranha. Underneath his chin his skin slowly pealed away to reveal scales and freshly formed gills. As the two stares with hatred the pelagic shaman pulled out there staffs and rusty knifes in defense before Obed stopped them.

"Now, Now. He is only human; thus, we can try and reason with him." Obed said. As he turns to him, he held up the book he used to slap the fishmen with. "I don't like, surprises. Young man, I don't like surprise at all, and you are filled with them. Surviving two onslaughts of the deep ones best. Surviving on the ocean without being dragged to the depts. Finding me and murdering all my guards. Yet the biggest surprise that you had manage to bring to my attention is you and your teams' uncanny knowledge of the Deep ones."

He then tossed down the book inches away from Tardif. It was the book intended for Ghira, it seems one of the fishmen had brought it back by accident. Obed then continued his monolog all why'll Ilia was getting near her position to drop down onto him.

"The Deep ones have been around log before humanity, long before Grimm, long before those filth creatures known as Faunus's. They fear none of these creatures, except for a certain group of human hero's who supposedly slain their queen so many times it was beyond there ability to raise her once more from the dead. So, when I made a pact with the Deep ones, they told me I was the first human in eons that had made a pact with. Now with you and your friend's appearance they are now considering fleeing the reefs beneath this lagoon in hopes of finding a place to call their own. Unforntely for me, but maybe I can savage this, or should I say we." He pauses for a moment before slowly approaching Tardif, he reaches behind him to grab a bag of gold that was next to a dagger. He then pours the bags content into his hand. It was a few chipped pieces of gold but the way they shined can blind a man if they looked deeply into it.

"Join me and everything you desire is yours, gold, power, immortality. All most you do is join me and you will forever be showered in all three for eternity." He held out his hand waiting for Tardif to answer. He didn't rather he remained quiet.

"um, do you need a moment to think it over?" Obed asked completely unsure by his answer. "I Know it may be, disturbing. At first but once you mate with one of them, I'm sure they would provide a wonderful heir, unlike my good for nothing bastard son I'm actually expecting an heir by this time next month. A proper replacement to that idiot."

Tardif still didn't usher a word and kept staring at him. Only thing that has changed was his grip on his axe had tightened. Obed starts to become impatient with Tardifs answer and would have normally berated him but the way Tardif presented himself terrified him. "Um, look I'm sure we can…"

"Your name is on the list." Tardif said in a stoic tone, cutting Obed off.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked.

Obed Belyy, is on my list." Tardif said as he pulls up the scroll showing it to be a list of names. All were crossed out. Except for Obed's name at the very bottom. Obed took a few moments to look down at the list before realizing what each name represents. He immediately fell backwards in fear realizing what it meant as Tardif swings his axe around and tucks his scroll away. "Once your name is on the list, I come to collect."

Before he could Swing the Pelagic shaman let out a loud shriek that caused the ships anchor to tighten. As it tightens the ship begins to submerge as it lets out a thick mist like the night before. As the mist makes it way to the shore a cannon ball was shot straight at Tardif. He easily dodged it as it crashes into cargo but coasting his chance to kill Obed who ran to the water where the rest of the pelagic nightmares had dived down into the blacken depts of the lagoon towards the dark reef. Before Obed could have the chance, Ilia drops down from the ceiling of the cave, she landed right on top of Obed why'll digging the obsidian knife into his shoulder. He lets out a horrifying scream. As she prepared to slit his throat, he managed to worm his way out by slashes at her arm with his knife. Her Aura stopped the blade but damn did it sting when the blade nearly got close to an artery. She was kicked off giving Obed a brief time to race to the towards the water.

He was stopped when a hook dug deeply into his shoulder, hooking the Clavicle bone and allowing Tardif to easily pull back his target. He only managed to glance behind him to see the terrifying mask Tardif always wears. He could only scream as Tardifs barks in an angry tone as he pulls Obed back with ease. "Get over here!"

Obed went flying back into Tardif who grabbed him by the back of his neck before smashing him into the sand. He starts to beat down onto the old man as he begins to blubber and scream. Having enough he turns him over and delivered a final punch across his face before standing up and quickly decapitating his head with his axe, effectively finishing him flawlessly. Tardif taking a moment to breath he looks up to see Ilia looking at him. She had eyes of jealousy in them but she knows when someone has dibs, and Tardif already made his claim with that brutal beat down.

As the two starred at one another Tardif noticed something sailing in the mist and quickly raced over to her. He managed to pull her aside as another cannon ball blast through the mist. This time however it nearly took Tardifs left arm as it grazes it. That not only ripped the chainmail and cloth over it but also dislocated his arm as the two fell to the ground. When they looked up, they see to their horror multiple Sea wraith, all connected by cursed chains to destroyed mast of the ship. At the wheel of the was a rather tall wraith wearing a tattered captains' clothes. He was forever bound to the ship like he was in life. In his hand was a golden engrave bell in one hand and a filthy bottle of strong liquor. The captain puts the bottle to his lips letting the alcohol run down his lips and onto the floor. It then lets out a cruel and collective laugh as the ghostly figure aims the rusty cannon at the two. Before they could get the shot a a crate filled with fire dust was tossed overhead before detonating by a musket ball. Tardif and Ilia looks over to see Dismas, Amani, and a now transformed Bigby finally joined the fight.

"Bloody hell, I expected better from you Tardif." Dismas complains as he loads another musket ball into Thunder. Tardif simply replies with a gruff and a flip with his right hand and he and Ilia ran for cover behind the crates.

"I hate to break up the chit chat but can we deal with these undead bastards first!" Ilia shouts as another cannon shot went off hitting a crate next to her.

"Kinda hard since I'm the only one with an effective long-range weapon, luv!" Dismas shouts to which Bigby roars at him before he tosses another barrel of fire dust at the ship. "Yes, I do! If I run out of bullets a pebble can be used a makeshift round you twat! I doubt you have that many heavy things you can toss at them!"

"Enough! Can we focus on sinking that ship, I rather not be crushed by a cannon shot!" Amani shouts as another cannon shot went off and nearly took her head. The contents inside the crates was mostly construction equipment but what caught Ilia attention was a few vials of dust with some wires used mostly for construction explosives. She then looked up at the stalactites to see that they were position over the caves roof. That's when an idea formed in her head.

"I know how we can sink the ship, but someone needs to distract them." Ilia remarks as another cannon was fired at the group.

"Well my idea mostly includes throwing junk at them so if its anything better I'm all ears." Dismas remarks sarcastically as he takes another shot at the crew hitting one in the skull.

"Well I need Bigby to place these explosions all along the roof of the cave why'll you three distract them. Once the charges are set, I'll set off the explosion and cause the cave to collapse on top of them." Ilia explains as she holds up the explosives.

"And how are we going to distract them?" Amani asked. Tardif answers that all why'll popping his arm back in place with a sickening pop.

"We board the ship." He grunts in pain. The two looked at each other uncomfortably, what Ilia is suggesting can just end up killing them all but then again what choice do they have. So, begrudging they agreed. Bigby lets out and anxious roar but an agreeing one.

After waiting for the next cannon shot Bigby dived out of cover and tossed into the air Dismas who used his training at beacon to crash into the mast of the ship. He begins to slide down using his knife to slow his descend. The ghostly crew realizing they were being boarded turned their attention to the three. They couldn't move from there spot but each were equipped with swords and sharp boarding crutches. As the three fought off the unmoving enemy's Bigby reluctantly carried Ilia up to the stalactites above. Down below on the ship the three were being pushed into a corner by the crew. Every time they cut down one of the crew the captain at the wheel would chug a bottle of crude and expired rum down its throat. The rum goes through its body and through the chains and to the dead sailor, reviving and healing there wounds almost like an umbilical cord. No matter how many times they cut the crew down the captain would always bark his orders and the crew obeys. They were starting to get sloppy with every second. This left them open for the cursed crew to strike, and they did manage to get in a few. Dismas nearly lost an arm when one impaled his arm with the sharp crutch, Tardif was stabbed in the gut but it missed his intestines, and Amani was slashed across her lower chin nearly losing her jaw. Her yellow veil on the other hand was ripped clean off from her face. As they continue to fight onwards Ilia and Bigby had just manage to successfully set the explosives on the stalactites. Unfortunately, Bigby accidently slipped when Ilia was setting the last charge causing rocks to fall onto the captain. The captain looks up and spots the two hanging from the ceiling of the cave. It lets out an ear-piercing banshee like screech as it waves its bell around. In an instant half of the crew change their attention from the three towards Ilia and Bigby. They loaded the cannons and fired upwards at the two. Bigby tries his best to doge but after the second shot hits the stalactite, he was holding onto causing it to break off from the cave ceiling with the two following. As Ilia plummets downward Bigby grabs ahold of her as the two crash into the ship.

"By Allah grace." Amani said in utter shock and disbelief.

"Jesus Christ, Bigby!" Dismas calls out as he races towards the captain's quarters only to be stopped by more cursed crew. As he tries to dodge the crew were hit by a flashbang, blinding them temporarily as Tardif jumps over them.

"I got this, stay and fight!" Tardif shouts out as he staggers into the captain's quarter. He needed that detonator if he had any chance of destroying this accursed ship.

Inside the captain's quarters Tardif spots an uncurious and de-transformed Bigby holding Ilia in his hand. He manages to save her from the fall but ironically landed next to the dusty bed. Ilia was also not entirely in one condition. Tardif can see her hand was crocked and the small whimpering indicated something was definitely wrong. As he slowly approached them, he hears a faint laughter from above. He looks up to see the captain has pushed through the wooden boards above. He was still locked in place but he can now freely use his hands to kill the one that has boarder his ship.

Tardif barley doges out of the way as the captain pulls out a blunderbuss and blast at the back window where Tardif would have been. Tardif quickly pulls his axe out and quickly slash at the captain, the injury slowed him down to the point that the captain had the time to pull out his cutlass to defend itself. The two started to duel with each other trying to gain an advantage over the other. After a few moments of trading blows with one another the captain pulls out a small musket and fired, piercing through Tardifs leg. Tardif falls to the ground in agony, still despite bleeding heavily he didn't usher a word when the captain lets out a mocking laugh. Rather he just grunted before flipping the captain off in defiance. This annoyed the captain who raised his cutlass to cut him, but before it could do so Ilia behind Tardif tosses Amani's blade. It slides against his helm as the blade plunges into the captain's heart. The captain lets out a shriek in pain as it retreats back up to the deck. As it passes through the floor the knife sinks out and falls onto the ground, planting itself upwards just in front of Tardif.

Ilia, struggles through the pain as she grabs ahold of Bigby and tossing him over her shoulders. She then walks over and picks up Tardif and the blade. She proceeded to carry both from the captain's quarters onto the deck when Tardif asked a simple question as she does so.

"Why did you save me?" Tardif asked as he struggle to focus from the blood lost.

"Don't get anything wrong human, this is simply returning the favor for the food." Ilia said in an aggravated tone

"Tsk, professional curtesy." Tardif said grimly as they walked outside onto the deck.

Out on the deck things only slightly got better. With the captain guzzling the powerful rotting tonic the crew that Amani and Dismas had slayed remain so. Still it would only be for a brief moment as the captains wound is slowly healing and the crew would be awake. Seeing their friends in trouble the two quickly raced over and removed Bigby from Ilia's back.

"By Allah's grace thank heavens all of you alright." Amani remarks as she quickly ties a bandage over Tardifs leg.

"yea, just don't get any idea's humans. Only reason I saved him is because I owed him for the food." Ilia said in her defense.

"Uh hu, sure you did." Dismas said as he rolls his eyes as he turns his attention to the crew who are now being slowly revived. So, are the explosion's set?"

"Yes, we just have to get off this ship." Ilia remarks as she watches as the ghostly crew now filled with anger turned their attention to them.

Dismas looks over the edge, the coast was nearby but they were deep enough that he can still drown. "Um, just one problem, I can't swi…"

Before he could even finish Tardif tosses his hook upwards, hooking it onto the mast. He then shoves Bigby into his arms followed by the rope before kicking Dismas off the ship. Dismas barely had time to react as he swings from the rope to shallow land.

Ahhh, Tardif you silent son of a bit…" That was the only thing he manage to say before crashing into shallow water near the shore.

"Did you really had to kick him off?" Amani asked in a deadpan tone.

"He was too slow." Tardif replies as he tugs on the rope till it came loose. Once it was free, he dived into the water and doggie paddle towards land. Amani and Ilia both jumped off at the same time. However, as they fell Ilia activated the detonator causing the ceiling to explode.

The two quickly swam as fast as there one hands could allow them, all while the stalactites fall down into the murky water and the ship. Onboard the stalactites slammed into the ship, crushing whatever it landed on. The captain tried to sail the ship to safety but it was too late. One stalactite falls and destroys the mast, the captain looks up and howls as another stalactite falls and crushes him.

 **The curse crew has been slain**

 **"Finally, a sailor's death for captain and crew. Fitting"**

The three quickly pull themselves ashore as the cave slowly begins to fall apart around them. They quickly collected Dismas and Bigby before racing out from the crumbling lagoon as the cave slowly begins to collapse with everyone still inside. The five-barley made it to the cave entrance as the all traces of Obed, the deep ones and the drowned crew were buried under the rocks and stalactites. Below the surface of the lagoon the black reef was being crushed by the ruble, if they stayed behind, they could have heard a faint sound of screams emanating from the blacken depts of the abyss. As the rocks started to crush the stockpile of dust, they barley manage to outrun the cave in when a huge explosion sent the five flying outwards by the time, they reached the entrance.

As they slowly picked themselves up, they looked back at the cave to see huge amount of smoke rising from the underwater passage, it was like a volcano had erupted. The four gasps for breath as they watch the cloud expands in the early morning sky. As they watch in silent Amani noticed in the corner of her eye a few deep ones fleeing out to sea, somewhere east. As she watches them flea Ilia had the chance to look at Amani's revealed face. What she saw confused and shocked her to her core. She looked like her mother, completely identical to the point that she could actually be her if she was only ten years older. As she stares in absolute shock the screen changes view to Tardif who was holding his bleeding gut. He was looking up at the erupted cloud as it expands upwards into the heavens. He then remembered something and reaches down into his pocket to pull out a bloodied and chipped tooth. It was Obed Belyy's, pointy and thinner than the other human teeth but still a tooth all the same.

He flipped it up into the air before letting it fall into his bag of teeth before muttering under his breath as the screen went black. "Obed Belyy, has been collected."

 **Alright let's answer some questions and comments**

 **From the boltguard: Alright, then, so unfortunely I'm only allowed to run one poll at a time and so I'll be cycling through it once per week. Still it will be noted down below and thanks for the support.**

 **Thanks for writing boltguard**

 **From Raven amata: Alright I'll be cycling through so you can vote officially.**

 **Thanks for writing Raven amata**

 **From Kirston: Howdy, well true if I were to ship everyone it will feel a bit too much like nymphomania. (mental disorder causing people to crave sex like thirst and hunger, exp John Fucking Kennedy) Still these ships have a vote that is up to the fans. If they wish to let the characters remain ship less then it will be so. But I do have plans for Bigby and ( Spoiler, character from Season 1-3) and we all know how well that's going to work. Also almost forgot this is based off the Darkest Dungeon. Not everyone will survive, ruin has come to Remnant for a reason. (Example Zheltyy/Tardif ship ends with Tardif sinking that ship… with an axe) Still I digress your votes have been tallied down below and I thank you for your support. As for the fix, no idea. Everything has flaws I suppose. Also as for Carre me an him are having a conversation between two stories so your Just reading half of his comments. (The other one is in my Rose over a shallow grave Fallout NV X RWBY story)**

 **Thanks for writing Kirston**

 **From gold crown dragon: Yea, I guess your right… except he is not from Menagerie or a man. But still ruins everything… phs heh, heh.**

 **Thanks for writing (and the lols) gold crown dragon**

 **From Carre: 1A. Always a pleasure.**

 **1B. Yeah, Jaune as John McClane Pyrrha/Ruby as Holly Gennaro McClane (On the dock for those ships) Mercury/Adam as Hans Gruber and Sun as Sgt Al Powell. Its like that Harry animation (YouTube) the part where there are multiple ideas in my head and I feel like that if I don't write it down the ideas require a hammer and chisel to get out of my skull.**

 **1C. … You totally ship them, didn't you? (Well at least you didn't think about doing it with Dismas an… ump, um ignore this. Spoilers for a later season.)**

 **1D. Alright and the term is "copy right" in American, apparently. Torchwick maybe, Penny I have an alternative idea for her. (You think Tardif/Zheltyy is bad wait until Penny starts dating *) Still my suggestion is that one girl, (trying to remember) the one, um sniper with a beanie eye patch. Fought against JNPR during the Vitality festival. Still I'll keep that noted for now.**

 **2\. Yea, had an idea of an Akuma ga kill crossover but, the ghost rider one pushed that aside. Also, one for the miraculous ladybug (I learned about it by Babysitting)**

 **3\. (My Stetson flew off with the rant.) Oh, just like cockroaches they come back, best thing to do is to stomp them out or in desperate circumstances fry it up and eat em.**

 **4\. That's why I wrote none as the forth option. So, if you don't like the choices you can say that they are good.**

 **This relationship should be fun… for everyone at a distance. (Officer - still didn't recover from Boudica bane spree.)**

 **None is an option. Could use it to focus her mother (Or Great, great, great, great, great, great, something GRANDEST grandma)**

 **Ever heard the song she's my witch? By Kip Tyler, That's Paracus and Blake for you.**

 **Well I do have a plan for Bigby, he isn't gay… or at least in this story (A hint for the readership the ship is called Machine X Nature)**

 **5\. (Joins in with own bag pipe and in clans' kilt (Yes, I have traces to a Scottish clan)) Sure, I'll leave ya to mourn your loss.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre.**

 **Alright with comments and questions done, I'm happy with this chapter. Manage to not only finish the Menagerie arc, the Dismas ship finally settled, and made Tardif into a Russian Scorpion (Fun fact, three of the Bounty hunter skills are references to mortal combat. "Come hither, upper cut, and Finish him. One other move "hook slice" has him use a Kunai spear or rope dart instead of the hook.) Oh, also tossed another large hint on what I have plans for this series. Now next week should be the official conclusion and also, I had noticed that I'm allowed to set up one voting poll at a time. So, to save time every week I'll be shifting through the pull three times. Last week was Tardif, this well will be Boudica, then Amani, and finally Paracus before returning to Tardif. For another two more times.**

 **Please fav and fol the story. Leave a comment behind and remember to cast your vote for Boudica before next Sunday.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**

 **Tardif Ship**

Tardif X Vernal: Doe and Bow 0

Tardif X Neo: Cops and Robbers 2

Tardif X Yatsuhashi: Silent but Giant 0

None: 2

 **Boudica Ship**

Boudica X Vernal: Savage Love 0

Boudica X Sun: Rebellious youth 0

Boudica X Yang: Trouble Makers 2

None: 1

 **Amani Ship**

Amani X Sun: Tails end 0

Amani X Neptune: Sea Serpent 0

Amani X Fox: Disabled Romance 0

None: 1

 **Paracsus Ship**

Paracsus X Sun: Scientific Fascination 0

Paracsus X Fox: Prescription Lovers 0

Paracsus X Blake: Alchemic Witchcraft 2

None: 1


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own RWBY or Darkest dungeon.**

 **"If there is to be Reconciliation,**

 **First there must be Truth"**

 **Timothy B Tyson**

 **A Week later**

It's been a week since the fight with Obed and the Drown Crew. It that time with the destruction of the secret black reef beneath Arroyo Cliffs things had returned to a semi normal life. Except the collapse of the cave mixed with the black oil like reef and unknown amounts of dust sent a huge dust storm into the air causing the entire tropical island to experience its first and last flash freeze and snow storm.

For five days it's been snowing heavily, if it wasn't for the sand the snow would have covered most houses. Still it wasn't a winter wonderland most children would be excited for, rather most spend it inside mourning there losses alongside childless families and friends. There homes destroyed, entire families but butchered, spirts diminished forever. Still despite all the hardships they were alive and now waiting out the storm. Today the weather had improved drastically with the snow fall being beautiful. Inside the burnt Belladonna manner, the crew sat around a huge fire as they try to warm themselves up.

"Ah, you know. This is nice." Dismas remarks as she lets the warm fire heat up his clothes. As he relaxes the Amani and Bigby stare at him with an angry scowl. They were not prepared for the cold and forced to use a blanket as capes to keep warm.

" _M-Mien g-Gott_ D-Dismas, I-I h-have s-spent c-cold n-nights b-but h-how c-can y-you s-stand t-this w-weather? I-I c-can l-legitimately f-feel m-my o-own b-bones f-freezing." Bigby asked while chattering his teeth as he wraps the blanket around him.

"Eh, some people or hot wearing, others are cold." Dismas replies as he leans back.

"Yea, doubt any citizen of Menagerie would agree with you." Ghira remarks as he walks into the room with his wife. Both had on makeshift winter clothes and despite being part animal. They were still freezing.

"Well, at least today was much less cold then yesterday." Amani replies as she adjusts the blanket around her body. "Speaking of which, when would the next ship be leaving for the mainland?"

"This afternoon. If Menagerie doesn't get any supplies to rebuild then this town will become nothing more than a shantytown." Kali answer's as she sits down near the fire.

"Speaking of which I would like to thank all of you. If it wasn't for you four Menagerie would be nothing more then a ghost town." Ghira comments before realizing his choice of words he used when looking at Tardif. "Oh, um sorry, I didn't mean too…"

"It, fine." Tardif remarks as he stands up and grabs his crutch. He then waddles to the door with a bouquet of flowers under his arm. This left the room in an awkward silence for a few moments till Bigby spoke up.

"H-He d-doesn't h-hold a-anything a-against a-anyone. T-The o-one w-who k-killed Z-Zheltyy i-is d-dead a-and g-gone." Bigby spoke as his teeth chatter.

Ghira gave a grim nod, he knows that but couldn't feel better about it. This then brought another thing to his mind. "Speaking of being gone, what ever happened to that spy?"

The three looked at each other before shrugging, after the cliffs she simply disappeared. Probably found a way off the island by now. Still as the three were concern they too will be leaving. As they sat there in the cold Amani stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hey Amani, where are you going?" Dismas asked.

"Oh, just want to see something before leaving. Don't worry, I'll make it the docks before the boat leaves." Amani answers before waving goodbye and leaving.

"I wonder what she wants to see." Kali said before realizing something. "Oh, that reminds me."

She quickly pulls out a letter and handing it to Dismas. "Could you please give this to Blake. I would like to hear from her as soon as possible. Oh, and please don't tell that we nearly died. She is already worried sick about us, let's not make it any worse."

"Sure, I can take any secrets to the grave." Dismas said with an understanding smirk as he places away the letter in his jacket. The four then returned to keeping warm around the fire as the view pulls in closer towards the warm collars of red and orange.

The pulls out of the collars to reveal them to be the flowers Tardif was carrying. He was now hobbling down an empty street leaving for out of town. As he walked along the road it became clear that it was empty for a reason. The night when Fishmen attacked will forever go down as the night of blood in Menagerie and very soon the world history. Families and friends alike stayed in crumbling shacks that used to be there homes. Holding each other in comfort to mourn the passing of their loved ones. It was truly a bleak day when Menagerie snowed. Tardif understand their feelings but kept on walking till he was at the foot of a hill. He walked up the hill to a graveyard overlooking the ocean. Originally the graveyard had a few dozen stones for those who mostly died of old age but since the attack there was so many that Menagerie doesn't even have the resources to make regular tombstones but rather cheaply wooden plank sticking out of the ground. It was no longer a separate grave but a mass one with bodies piled on top of each other in a mixture jumble that the citizens didn't even bother to place a grave in the right place. Still Tardif trudge through the snow till he came to one grave covered in snow. He places the bouquet of flowers under his arm gently so they wouldn't be crush, before wiping away the snow. Once done he backs away before placing down the flowers at the foot of the grave. He stood there looking silently onward, before removing his helmet just as the kid Faunas walked up behind him with a flower bouquet of her own. He turns around with a still and emotionalist and stoic look upon his face. He then motions to the kid who walked forward before placing the flowers at the grave. She then backed away allowing a good view of the grave.

 **Here lies**

 **Zheltyy Chernyy**

 **A ray of hope and happiness in the dark, but was unjustly taken before her time.**

 **May she find peace that she could not find in life.**

After a few moments Tardif pulls out the scroll he had carried on him. He unwraps the twine and went down the list of names that had been crossed off. Once he got to the last and only name that wasn't crossed off, he hands a pen to the kid. The kid looked at the list of names in confusion before realizing what each name represents. She looked up to Tardif before starting to tear up. She couldn't take it anymore but held it in till she crossed off Obed Belyy's name before dropping the pen and quickly embraced Tardif who kneels down to embrace her as she sheds tears silently into his arm as the snow fell on the ground all around them. He had dropped his helmet in the snow and him himself sheds a single tear. The focuses in on the helmets slit dragging us inside a secret room somewhere in Menagerie.

Inside was a bunch of books, weapons, and spy equipment on a wooded desk. After a brief moment the equipment was pushed aside as Ilia now wearing a blanket cloak to keep warm was stuffing the essentials why'll pouring fire dust gasoline on the rest to destroy. With her cover blown she needs to skip town. By then a new spy will be selected and it will be there duty to watch over the Belladonna. As she packs her ears twitch. She can hear the sound of someone right behind her and without thinking grabbed ahold of the obsidian dagger that Amani had gave her before flicking it across the room at the stranger. On the other end of the room was Amani who easily catch the blade inches from her face.

"I've been meaning to ask for this back. Guess I don't have too." Amani said as she placed away the dagger.

"What are you doing here?" Ilia hissed as she goes for her belt before remembering that her weapon was under rubble downtown.

"Just wanted to check and see what you were doing." Amani said as she pulls down her mask. The moment she did so Ilia begins to tense up at the sight of her face.

"Well I was fine. Till you four ruined my cover and now I have to destroy all evidence." Ilia said with a hiss as she turns back to her work pouring the pitch over the documents. As she does so Amani asked her something that caught her off guard completely.

"Oh... I know I'm not the kind person you would ask but, do you require my assistance?" Amani asked causing her to nearly choke on her own spit.

"Um, aren't you suppose to arrest me for destroying evidence?" Ilia asked as she struggles to pick up a full canister of fuel with one arm. As she struggles Amani walked over and helped her lift the container up.

"Yes, I suppose I should but, you remind me of someone close. I gave her up and now she is somewhere in the world. Hopefully living a better life then I could ever hope for." Amani said in a sad tone before walking away. "If you wish to not be disturbed then I will obligate your request, just wanted to talk before leaving for Beacon this afternoon…"

As she left Iliac took those words into consideration. The way she talked really hit close to home with her. So, in that moment she tosses aside the White Fangs protocol, teachings, and rules. She swiftly turned around reaches out to Amani grabbing her by the shoulder before she could leave.

"Wait..." Ilia said before pausing. Amani turns around to see Ilia was nearly on the verge of tears. "Before you go. Your Daughter, what was she like?"

Amani was absolutely speechless but took the moment to wipe away a single tear that formed in her eye. She then pulled up a bench that wasn't covered in pitch before sitting down. Ilia did the same and from there Amanda talked about her long-lost child, Asma.

 **Hours later**

As the sun begins to set in the west a crowd of Menagerie residents all came out to wish the four goodbyes. They too said their farewells as the ship slowly leaves for Hâiyáng. In the distance Tardif looks onward at the child who sat at the docks. In Hand was parting gift that Tardif had left her, a knife, few coins, and a scroll and pen. As she waves him off, she opens the scroll to reveal a few names had already been written down. She knows it will be a few years, luckily, she needs them to get ready to cross of those names.

" _Dassvianiyya, Manya Syehriy_ " Tardif said silently before heading below deck. Bigby soon followed after him and head down bellow the deck, leaving both Dismas and Amani looking out at the fading island.

"… So, did you find Ilia?" Dismas asked as he pulls his pipe from his jacket.

Amani didn't even answer as Dismas lights a match and insert it into his pipe. She simply looks outward towards the Island. She simply looked onwards in the distance. Her silence was all that Dismas needed for an answer so he takes a single puff before continuing on.

"Aw, well don't worry about me writing this in. Like I said to the Belladonna's. I keep a secret to the grave." Dismas said before walking away, leaving Amani alone as she continues to stare out at the fading island.

The scene shifts to back on the island. Ilia was looking out towards the boat from the only tall building that wasn't destroyed. As she looks onwards her attention turns downwards at her belt. On it was an obsidian dagger with Muslim decretive pieces attached to the sheath. She looks up one last time at the boat before disappearing into the shadows of the fading sun.

The trip back was less strenuous then arriving. Once they arrived to Hâiyáng. They reported what had happened to the local authorities about what happened on the island. They also relayed the same thing to the local shipyard. The stories of Fishmen and Obed being involved with all the recent deaths including captain Chernyy spread like wildfire. By the time they boarded the train to Mistral city the entire town was in a frenzy manhunt for Mope Belyy. Suffice to say the Belyy family like before was kicked from there land without there bloodstained fortune. They then arrived back in Mistral city before taking the Bullhead to Vale. Within a few days they were boarding another Airship to Beacon. What they expect is students attending class, and the front lawn to be within pristine condition. Instead the entire campus was found to be in disarray, craters the size of soccer balls was spewed out all over the lawn. Buildings were barley standing up straight on three sides. And surrounding the statue was the students receiving medical attention from Paracus and other medical officials. The four completely surprised walked towards the them, as they walked over, they noticed some of the students were familiar.

"Oh hey Mr. highwayman thief." Nora said why'll waddling over to them. She had a cast over the bottom half of her body and her left arm.

"I'm not a, (Sigh) never mind. Nora what happened here?" Dismas asked as he rubs his temples in annoyance.

"Isn't it obvious?" Paracus said as she removes her mask to reveal a sleep deprived eye. "A week ago, it was the full moon, and there were no brothels in town that could or would satisfy her."

"That doesn't explain why everyone here looks like they suffered a meteorite strike." Amani said as she looks down at a hole with a face imprint in it.

"Did she say all the brothels? Cause she means none of them." Audrey said as she walks over with a cast over her arm. "Like seriously there was no brothels in town."

 **"** _Bozhe moy_ " Tardif said in utter shock. The four all looked around. Students that were unlucky had cast on their arms, hands, head, chest, and genital regions of their bodies. Team JNPR was no exception. Jaune eyes was widen in utter shock, his nose was stuffed with tissues to stop blood from seeping out. His head was wrapped in bandages with a halo cast on him. Siting next to him was Phrrya who looked like she was on extasy and trying hard to hide a thirsty smile. Her nose was broken and she had both arms broken. Next to him was Ren who had two cast on all four of his limbs. He manages to keep away but not at the expense of his limbs.

" _Mein Gott_ , how did this happen?" Bigby asked in utter shock of the three.

"Well, heh, heh. That is a long very painful story," Jay answers as Velvet who had one arm broken pushes his wheel chair forward.

 _Flashback_

 _(Imagine in Chibi form for entertainment or if your underage)_

"Well once the full moon had passed and Boudica wasn't satisfied she started groping anyone and anything within groping distance." Jay explains as in a bubble cloud expands to reveal a Chibi Boudica doing a groping montage on random students before dry humping the Beacon statue.

"It got to the point that they sent her to detention for inapposite behavior, but that just means she was locked in a room with team CRDL. They ALL lasted only two minutes." Jay said as Chibi Boudica was placed into detention. Why'll tapping he fingers completely board she noticed the entire CRDL team making lewd jester to her. A wide smirk formed on her face before standing up on the desk and ripping off her own clothes. (I _f imagining a Chibi just place black rectangle boxes with the word censored written inside.)_ The four boys smiled happily as Boudica pounce the four. The scene then cuts to outside the room. After a few moments the four now with their clothes torn off, desperately tried to get away only to be dragged back in with the door slamming shut.

"Since all four agreed to it the they couldn't sue the school or Boudica for nearly killing them all. Still once the heat died down, they had to face another problem Boudica wasn't even satisfied. So, they thought it would be a good idea to lock her away till her "Desires" ceased. That brings us up to three days ago when she broke free and was on the verge of dying from thirst." Jay explains as Chibi Goodwitch and Ozpin watches as an ambulance were taking Team CRDL to the hospital. They not only had cast covering their entire bodies but there faces looked like a dried-out mummy, completely sucked of all fluids. They then turned to Chibi Professor ("D-Doctor, ow my spine") Oobleck and Professor Port. Dressed in priest clothes with Chibi Boudica tied to a bed in a dungeon setting. They are seen to be preforming an exorcist with chloroform for holy water and a black book that just had the word Chastity written in gold on the front. As they try to preform Boudica escaped and tackled them.

"Once she escaped the school was put on lockdown till the teachers manage to restrain her. That was two days ago and they manage to catch her this morning. For three days she has managed to drag almost every teacher and student to her lair before preforming every sexual performance known to mankind on them. In other words, over the thousands of students that attend beacon, only a hundred survived. The doctors are now going to refer this as the "Snoo Snoo massacre." Thankfully I manage to get Velvet out unharmed at the expense of my spleen." Jay explains

The Chibi Sequence ends with a montage of Chibi Boudica being a literal Sexual Alien. It starts with Chibi Weiss and Ruby racing down the halls as Chibi Boudica was crawling on the ceiling towards them. Once they got inside a classroom, they quickly barricade it with random furniture. While Chibi Weiss was leaning against the door Chibi Boudica arms burst through the door and drags Chibi Weiss out through the door. The scene shifts to Chibi Audre and Chibi Coco making out on top of a bed before Chibi Boudica head with a shark's fin tied to her head with a jaws theme playing in the background. As they were making out both felt a tug before being pulled under the bed. The scene shifts to Chibi Coco and Chibi Jay. They were sneaking through the lobby trying not to alert anyone, including Chibi Boudica. As they snuck towards the window the tv turns on shocking both of them. As they watch the screen show a video of a We'll a Chibi nude redhead crawls out of it before slowly glitching towards the screen. As she does so she eventually got to the screen. Somehow Chibi Boudica manages to break out of screen and started to blink in out of reality towards them like a sexual specter. Finally, the scene shifts to Chibi Blake and all of Chibi team JNPR holding up in a dorm room. They were all in line as they passed furniture from one to the other to barricade the door. The order starts with Blake who passes a chair to Ren, then to Jaune, then to Phrrya, then Nora then finally Ren who places the chair on top of a grandfather's clock. The line shifts down to Blake who was handed a chair by an unknown person. As she hands it off, she realized that she was handed the chair. She then turns around to see Boudica grinning madly with a fedora on, she then waves at her with a Freddy Krueger like glove accept instead of knifes it was random sex toys. Blake blinks a few times before Boudica tackles her to the ground ending the Chibi nightmare in the process.

"Jesus H. Christ. I leave for a week and a half and all this shite happens?" Dismas asked with a deadpan look on his face.

"Well, at least we found a way to pardon her from her crimes." Paracus said as she sits down in exhaustion.

"How?" Tardif asked. Before a few police swat units pass by them with Boudica strapped to a medical table while wearing a strait jacket. Despite wearing a muzzle over her face, she the group can clearly see a sadistic and satisfied look on her face.

"Plead of Insanity!" Boudica shouts to answer Tardif as the swat loads her onto the bullhead leaving for Vale. The group gave a surprise look before turning to Paracus who was on the verge of falling asleep.

"I just gave them some sob story. As of now Boudica's actions has been redacted due to her suffering from Hypersexuality disorder. Paracus answers as she found a rock that was semi comfortable to use as a pillow. "If you don't mind it's been two days since I got any sleep and I just finish the paperwork on Boudica released onto me as her physician."

With that said she was out like a light bulb. As she slept this left only one question for the four. Bigby then turned to Jay before asking him. "Um, Jay how did Ozpin manage to take down Boudica?"

"Oh, he didn't. After catching Ruby Yang immediately tackled her into a closet before the feral wolf managed to even remove a sock. They spent the better part of the afternoon before the two exited the closet. I'm honestly surprised that Yang manage to stand." Jay answers as Yang sneaks up behind Dismas and Tardif.

"Well you shouldn't." Yang said with a smile as she placed the two in a headlock. "Speaking of which did you two had fun meeting Blake's parents? I'm sure your supposed to do that right after having sex in the cheap hotel. Am I right Blake?"

"Yang please stop." Blake groans as she waltzes over with two crutches to support herself.

"Aw, come on Blake. Just because Boudica used your feet for fore play accidentally revealed your ear to JNPR doesn't mean you have to be a grumpy old cat." Yang remarks as she lets go of the two. Blake gave her a dirty stare. "Hey just be glad you didn't end up like Weiss."

"You mean that she refused to give up her virginity and now can no longer sit straight without a donut ring? Yang I'm still plucking red pubes from my feet." Blake said aggressively why'll shuddering at the same time. Before the two can go back between each other Dismas intervenes.

"Look as fascinating as it is that Boudica for once will actually go through therapy for her, Sexual deviance. Can you at least tell me that Winter is fine."? Dismas interrupted.

"Oh, she's fine-ish." Audrey answers. "Left a day before Boudica's sex rampage."

"Alright, what about Ruby?" Dismas asked.

"Yea thank Oum almighty I stopped Boudica. Seriously everyone else I would find it to be somewhat amusing. Especially everyone from team CRDL but nobody touches my sister without losing a hand." Yang said as she crosses her arms and looked onward at the swat van pulling out with Boudica onboard.

"Well, where is she?" Dismas asked.

"In the weapons lab." Yang answers.

"Great. I have something that must be said that I'm not looking forward to saying." Dismas said before walking off while rubbing his temples in a mixture of annoyance and disappointment. But before he left, he remembers the letter Ghira and Kali gave him. He quickly pulls it out of his pocket before handing it to Blake. He then walked away without caring to look back.

"Sheesh, I wonder what's his problem." Yang remarks.

"He nearly drowned." Tardif answers with a gruff.

"Oh, well how did that happen?" Yang asked.

"Dismas can't swim, and every boat we were on was destroyed." Amani explains.

"Oh, well I guess Dismas won't be Shipping out any time soon. Eh eh." Yang said causing everyone that hear that to cringe.

"Oh, dear god, Yang. We literally on the verge of dying by broken femurs and now you think Now is a good time for puns?" Audrey asked rhetorically.

"Eh whatever. You guys don't know what you're missing out on." Yang said in her defense as she crosses her arms. When she did so she revealed that her right gauntlet was missing.

"Um speaking of missing, what happens to your gauntlet?" Amani asked to which Yang froze as she tried to think of a believable lie. Unfortunately, a loud shotgun blast from the Bullhead made it clear what happened.

"Aw the back of my leg. Who would put a shotgun up someone's anal cavity?" A voice calls out as the Bullhead takes off.

"Um, heh heh well let's just say I'll be playing out of left field for a bit." Yang answer's nervously. The reaction for everyone can be described as absolutely disgust, cringe, and a dumbfounded state of question on how Yang managed to get her shotgun gauntlet stuck up there.

The scene then shifts over the Dismas who was making his way to the weapons lab. As goes down the destroyed campus multiple students kept away from him others who were unfortunately caught by Boudica wished to voice their complaints. So, he opted to use the back routes Blake had shown him. It may have taken an extra thirty minutes to get there, but when your teammate has been labeled as the "Pelvis crusher" you do not want any confrontation.

He soon made it to the door of the weapon lab. He was hesitant on entering but when he did, he noticed that Ruby was sitting alone at the weapons table, making regular maintenance on Crescent Rose. Dismas was never one for small talk but he'd figured that is the best place to start. So, he walks up and pulls a chair next to her.

"Um, hello Ruby." Dismas said awkwardly.

"Oh, hey Dismas. Are you back from your mission?" Ruby asked without taking an eye of her weapon.

"Yea, I did... so um I heard what Boudica did. Are you alright?" Dismas asked as he scratches the back of his head.

"I'm fine. Yang intervened, I guess I would say it was terrifying when she somehow managed to pull herself out of the bathroom sink." Ruby remarks with a shudder at the thought.

"Yea, that women do things that are unexplainable." Dismas said with a shudder remembering the time she somehow manages to kill a cultist with her own skull.

The both then share an uncomfortable laugh about how scary Boudica can be. Once the faint laughs died down Dismas decided to get to the main point.

"Ruby, are you avoiding me because of what Ozpin told you?" Dismas asked causing Ruby to drop her tools in utter shock.

"Wha, phss no. Whatcha you talking about. That's crazy, heh heh." Ruby said nervously.

"Ruby, he told me what happened. Despite our attempts at hiding the past it seems you and your friends found out one way or the other." Dismas said with his head held down. "Look, I can understand that its uncomfortable that your sleeping above a filicide but I want you to understand. What I did three years prior was an accident. I regret it every day for those past three years and I don't believe I cannot move on. Not entirely but what I want to say is, if you wish to not talk to me ever again then so be it."

Dismas had to stop himself, the memories of his wife and son was still fresh in his mind. He nearly broke into tears but he stowed it, he needed to carry on. So, taking a deep breath he stands up and spoke. "Thanks for listening to my gob yammering on. I'll leave you to your weapon."

He then proceeds to walk towards the door, but before he could leave Ruby calls out to him. What she asked caused him to stop "Dismas, what were they like? Your wife and son, what were they like?"

Dismas stopped, he slowly turned around and gave a faint smile. His eyes turn to a swivel chair and he pulls it toward Ruby before sitting down.

"Emily Rosaceae was one of the most stubborn women that I have ever met. But she was endearing to say the least. She would have liked you, always had a good judge of character." Dismas said as he pulls his locket from his neck. "Our son, Thomas Rosaceae took after me a little too much but he was tempered by his mother."

Ruby sat there listening to Dismas talking about his family. As she listens the screen pulls back out the window before pointing upwards at the sky. The sky quickly turns dark and begins to snow before pulling down to a magnificent manner in the ice top mountains of Atlas.

 **At Atlas, the Schnee Manner**

Inside the Schnee manner Jacque was at his desk working through his paperwork. For months now his company has been under scrutiny for the fiasco in Vale. His company guaranty quality dust and yet it was proven ineffective and nearly cost the lives of school children. Toss on the weekly attacks by the White Fang, the ethical business tactics he has employed, Lack of Military contracts, Daughters disobedience, and civil rights protest around the world he was forced to seclude himself for day to do mountains of paperwork. A task that caused his blood to boil with every second as he takes aspirin pills like candy to help cope with his migraine. As he worked hard on finishing up the new stack of papers, he hears rather large knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Jacque answers as he starts on the next stack of paperwork.

"You have a vaster, sir." The voice response from the other side.

"Klein what did I said about disturbing me while I work? Visiting hours are at four!" Jacque snaps as he places down his pen and massage the temples of his skull. Still despite what he said Klein opens the door. "Damn it, Klein. I said no visitors!"

"I apologize Master Schnee but this visitor has travelled quite a long distance to bargain with you." Klein said with dull and unabsorbent eyes. He then moved out of the way and held out his arm towards a shadowy figure, before speaking in a soft yet formal tone. "May I present to you, her ladyship Countess Diabolus."

Out walked from the shadow a young woman who looked to be around his second daughters age. She had white hair tied in an extravagant way one could mistake it as a pompadour wig. Her clothes could be described as was of the most elegant form of crimson attire from the late seventeen hundred. On her right hand is a beautiful bracelet with a coven signet of a mosquito edge in, and in hand is silver hand-held fan that covered her bottom half of her face. As Jacque Schnee closely inspected the unannounced visitors, he noticed that despite being at a young age she was bewitchingly beautiful that just looking at her crimson eyes nearly drove Schnee half mad. Still Jacque was determined not be disturbed, by anyone including this vexing visitor.

"Klein, I don't care much for the sudden visitor nor your behavior. Remove Mrs. Diabolus from the room before I have you fired." Jacque threatens in an aggressive and irritated tone. To his annoyance and slight shock, the old butler didn't even budge until Diabolus spoke to him.

"Klein, would you so kindly fetch us a bottle of your best wine. I wish to speak with _Monsieur_ Schnee, alone for a moment." Diabolus requested as she removes the fan from her face.

"Yes, your countess." Klein remarks before leaving the room and closing the door on his way out.

Once gone the count simply approached Jacque in a seductive manner before sitting in the chair across his seat. Jacque was understandable irritated but allowed this strange visitor to speak freely, before security comes in and escorts her off his property.

"… (Sigh) You are defiantly tenacious Ill give you that. What do you want?" Jacque asked before returning to his paperwork.

With a faint smile Diabolus answers in a seductive and cynical manner. "Nothing really, quite frankly I wish to pay a visit to someone who has been, well I wouldn't call a nuisance but has cost me much agony. But my business associate see's value in aligning with a powerful man such as yourself. So, she sent me here to offer you an accord that will prove to be greatly beneficial to both parties."

"Uh hu, Tell me Mrs. Diabolus, what do you or your unknown associate has to offer that I don't already have?" Jacque asked as he taps his fingers on his desk waiting impatiently for security to arrive.

Diabolus simply behind her before pulling out a box. "Well, for one we know why your top of the line dust has failed. It's the same reason why your security hasn't received your call for help."

Jacque eyes widen in horror. He had used that button five time and once used they would be already inside within a minute, it has already been two. So, he quickly reaches under and starts pressing the button intensely why'll shaking. Once it dawned upon him that no one was coming he was tempted to grab the pistol he has strapped under his desk, when he noticed the box on his desk was… glowing a bright green hue from the cracks. His curiosity won out in the end and he slowly reach for the box. He pulls it close before opening it slowly. As he does so the lights flicker off and the green hue brightens the room as he slowly opens the lid. Diabolus simply smirked as she pulls herself the chair and walked over to the family portrait as Jacque pulls a tiny crystal.

"Wha, What in Oum's name is this?" Jacque asked as he held up the green almost jelly like crystal.

"From what I can understand that crystal fell from the stars to this planet long before humanity. So, speculate this is where the Faunas race diverge from humans originate." Diabolus answers as she turns to a small picture of his youngest daughter during her seventeenth birthday. "Though this has yet to be seen as true. What is can do however is much more than simply nullifying Dust."

This caught Jacques attention. He has seen every type of Dust crystal and even the ones they have been experimenting on. This little crystal however, was beyond anything he could imagine. The military has been looking for a way to nullify enemy combatants' dust, now it has been presented to him. He takes his greedy eyes off the crystal to look up at Diabolus. She was now holding the photo closely, inspecting in great detail the photo of the youngest daughter.

"Well, I have to say. Of all the unannounced visits yours is truly the most interesting." Jacque remarks as he places the crystal back inside the box. "Tell me, how much and any extra information about it. Because a crystal like this can not have its own downsides."

Diabolus only smirked as she places the photo down, with a crimson thumb print left being at the corner of the frame. As she turns around Klein enters the room with a silver platter holding bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Ah, I do not know the full limit but I do have basic knowledge. Like what happens should it come into contact with someone for a span long quantity of time." Diabolus remarks as Klein hands her a glass.

As he pours the cherry red liquid in, she pulls on her necklace that contains a small amount of a crimson liquid. She opens the hatch letting a small drop fall out into the wine turning it from a light cherry to a dark and malice crimson. She then swirls the wine around before turning to Schnee.

"I'm willing to talk about it some more should you take my Business associate up on our offer." Diabolus said before taking a sip causing her lips to turn a dark shade of red. Once done she nods to Klein who obediently obeyed and hands Jacque his glass. "So, what will it be, _Monsieur_ Schnee?"

Jacque looks down at the wine, then turned to his paperwork. He still has a lot to do but, he thought that he could put this off for one night. He turns to the Countess and raised his glass. "Tell me more about this proposal and this crystal."

Diabolus Smiles a little bit before walking over and taking a seat in the chair she was originally in, Jacque also took a seat across from her and then the two talked as the outside snow storm rages on.

 **Hello everybody, Wombag1786 here.**

 **Before I answer any comments and questions, I have some unfortunate news, Finals is coming up so I will be taking next two weeks off, kinda why I wrote an early chapter. Now I'll start writing around April 8th but till then the only thing I'll be doing is switching the tally vote. Now lets answer the comments and questions. Please Fav and Fol the story and leave a comment down below.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**

 **From Kirston: Well yeah, I'm in college of course I'm fast I have nothing to do.. phss, nah I just happen to release these chapters daily unless something comes up. Yea I only memorize the last bit the part about "You remember our manner" and onward. That's all I can memorize. Yeah, why do I have a bad feeling about this. As for Carre well he just left you a message. Take a read.**

 **Thanks for writing Kirston**

 **From Stone125: Alright, your vote is down below.**

 **Thanks for writing Stone125**

 **From Carre: 1. Thanks as always.**

 **2 A. Yea I'm thinking of doing this as a Christmas special. Something for the kids. (Yes I know what Bruce said but damnit Die hard is a Christmas movie)**

 **2 B. Its alright, you think that's bad, when I killed Velvet in another story. Well lets just say I made a point on "Game of Thronesing it".**

 **2 C. Well just think over the choices. Just remember this is a Darkest Dungeon story. People will get hurt... and die.**

 **2 D. heh, heh. Alright I'm just pulling your leg. Trust me when I say that your not the only one who shipped a family related character.**

 **2 E. Just observing conversation.**

 **2 F. huh, I never knew Sweden use penny's.**

 **3\. Yeah you think that's cool, Did you know Jay plays 80's classics (One camping set "Eye of the tiger" is named after the song Eye of the tiger) Even his weapon Solo and slash is actually named after the lead guitarist from Gun and Roses Slash.**

 **4\. I know I said that Dismas is English but I'm tempted to say he a Welsh just to follow up with the meme were they replace the Highwayman's face with a corgi.**

 **5\. Memorize it, they will actually be sleeping in the pines in the last season 1 arc. (Team ATAB with sun fights a boss from the weald.)**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **Tardif Ship**

Tardif X Vernal: Doe and Bow 0

Tardif X Neo: Cops and Robbers 3

Tardif X Yatsuhashi: Silent but Giant 0

None: 2

 **Boudica Ship**

Boudica X Vernal: Savage Love 0

Boudica X Sun: Rebellious youth 0

Boudica X Yang: Trouble Makers 3

None: 1

 **Amani Ship**

Amani X Sun: Tails end 0

Amani X Neptune: Sea Serpent 0

Amani X Fox: Disabled Romance 0

None: 1

 **Paracsus Ship**

Paracsus X Sun: Scientific Fascination 0

Paracsus X Fox: Prescription Lovers 0

Paracsus X Blake: Alchemic Witchcraft 2

None: 1


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey Wombag1786 here**

 **I just wanted to say thank you all for those who have read and supported this story. Around two thirty I believe, I released this on April 3rd 2018, which is now the one-year anniversary of this story. Yes, this story is now a year old and it couldn't happen without y'all. So, with that said enjoy the story.**

 **I Don't own RWBY or the Darkest Dungeon**

 **"She is Beautiful and Terrifying at the same time,**

 **like Nature herself"**

 **Unknown**

 **Northern Mistral woods**

Somewhere in the woods of Mistral lays a village called _Wald._ It lays on the outskirts of the _schwarzer_ forest. Normally the Wind pass road goes by this town and that accursed Forrest, till rumors of rare herbs grew in the deepest regions of the ancient and often dark forest. This brought a great deal of travelers to the sleepy village where a multitude of many myths and ghost stories emerged from the ancient pines. Tales of cannibal demons and headless riders terrify the superstitious away and puts the brave at an unease as they journey past the woods. Only very few enter the forest and even fewer exited. If you believe the legends that is. Still the very few that enter the woods Are either the desperate or the infamous. Criminals use the woods because of how easy it is to hide and loose authorities and Huntsman. It even scares off creatures of Grimm, as if it was instinctual to avoid the woods. Though this sound ideal question remains why were they terrified to enter in the first place. Still with this unnatural protection thief's and outlaws alike started to form gangs and bandit tribes that currently plague Mistral to this day. A particular tribe known as the Branwen Tribe has recently been spotted near _Wald_.

Inside the woods a few of their members have been casing the village. Barley anyone visits anymore and due to some recent political changes, the towns along the Wind pass road would go unnoticed as they burn to the ground. So far, the Tribe burned down two small villages and one large farm, securing food, medicine, recruits, weapons, and wealth. What they didn't take was destroyed and those that they didn't kill was left for the Grimm. This village however was much larger and well defended, still when the Branwen tribe sets its sights on a village they don't ever lose sight of it. They had made plans to go over the village west wall. One that is not so guarded since it faced away from the woods. As the moon hides behind an incoming rain cloud the bandit tribe set in forth their plan, five quickly scaled the walls while two others unlocked the gates. Supposedly there was supposed to be three guards watching but instead there was no sign of patrols. In fact, it felt deserted if anything, this did not bold well for the veteran tribals nothing is ever too easy. As they slowly move inward towards the town square the new members that were once filled with overconfidence from there last raids started to feel unease. Lights were off, guards were not patrolling, not even a simple household cat walked by them. As they go deeper into town they soon came to the center where a statue dedicated to the former Mistral Champaign was supposedly standing. However, it seems that their intel was wrong or something must have happened because instead of a glories statue it was now overgrown with vines and in pieces on the floor.

"Aww, someone already smashed that dumb statue." One bandit replies as he gave a tap of the statues head with his foot. "I mean come on, I had Dibs."

"Will you shut it with the statue. Something isn't right about this. Last time I was here they worshiped the damn thing." Another bandit hushed as he looked around in the darkened allies.

"Yeah, so what's your point?" The first bandit asked

If they loved the statue fanatically then why is it left in such a way?" Another bandit answers in a hush.

"Maybe they decide to replace him with that new champion, you know the one from Argus." The first Bandit replies.

"Nah, from what I heard they think she is just another pretty face who won by cheating." A different bandit replies as he loads a yellow flair round into the flair gun.

"Well did she?" The first one asked as he leans back against the statue.

"Nah, what she did was all natural. I saw her last match before joining the tribe." Another bandit replies as she removes some wood tar to start burning the village.

"Heh, I actually was going to see that, but I was mugged by the _Hohenleiter_ Gang on the way to the stadium." The bandit with the flair replies before shooting the flair into the sky to aluminate the night and to send a message "Small world eh."

Before the other Bandit could even reply a loud shriek can be heard from down a dark ally. Believing that it was the town guard had just been alerted the five quickly raced down the ally with weapons drawn. They ran till they got to a house near the eastern gate. The closes to the wall facing the _schwarzer_ forest. The door was already knocked down when they arrived but what they saw was absolutely haunting.

Inside it looked like a normal two-story house with the kitchen opened into the living room and stairs leading upstairs. However, the inside had vines and roots covering the floors and walls of the inside. It grows all around in an unusual way, as if nature had gone and rot. Even more horrifying was the family in the corner. It looked to be a young mother and her child hugging as they faced the inedible. Their bodies looked to be a few days dead but the way they went out was horrifying to say the least. Vines grew from their bodies and entangled them together. It came in and out of there hollow and bodies ending with it sprouting from there skull, mouths, and eyes. Growing on their putrid flesh was spores of various mushrooms and flowers. Each crimson as blood as they bloomed in the now showing moonlight of the door. As the bandits reeled back in absolute discus one bandit in particular noticed on the ground was sword belonging to one of the bandits that entered into the village with. As one bandit leans down to pick it up, they hear the cawing of a raven.

"That's our cue. Ugh, Vernal isn't going to like this." One Bandit said as he leans over trying not to puke from the smell.

"About what? That we lost one or that something turned these poor bastards into mulch?" The other one asked as he wipes the vile from his lips.

"Doesn't matter, I think for once people will actually thank us for burning this hell hole to the ground." The Bandit replies as she picks up the sword. "We need to tell everyone in the tribe about this. Or at least notify Raven."

The others nod in agreement before turning and walking away. As the bandit walks out the door it gives the reader a clear sight at the ceiling. Up in the rafters is the bandit struggling to move as the vines slowly crushed him. His end came when two vines slowly poked their way out from his eyes. The scene shifts back to the town center. As the five returned to see that the rest had already started their raids on the abandoned houses, as they did so a cawing noise can be heard over head as a raven fly's by. Standing at the base of the statue was a young woman with short hair leaning against the statue as she twirls an antler like blade.

"Where were you?" She asked in annoyed tone. "You five were supposed to stay here, it seems that and staying together was too difficult for you."

"Vernal, we were here but then..." before the bandit could even finish Vernal raise her finger in a hushing manner.

"I don't won't to hear it. Did you at least crippled or killed the guards?" Vernal asked annoyed.

"Um, well kinda. They were long dead before we even got here." One Bandit answer's as he scratches the back of his head. This caused Vernal to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, and how did they then?" Vernal asked as she crossed her arms. Before anyone could answer there were screams coming from the houses that the bandits had entered.

The Six looked around, the closest house to them, it seemed that there scream came with a burst of vile yellowish green gas. Soon after the gas expanded the door burst open with a single bandit falling face first onto the ground. All along his body was black crimson spores that seem to be popping up all along his arm and slowly making its way to his body.

"H-Help m-me... p-please." The bandit struggled to say before choking as the black fungus spores start to spew out and stick to the ground. As he chokes Vernal simply grabs the other bandit's crossbow and shot a bolt in between his eyes. Putting him out of his misery.

"Oum almighty!" One bandit shout's before vomiting.

"We are going to die, we are going to die, we are going to die, we are going to die, we are going to die!" One said on repeat.

"Oum almighty, you know what forget this! Let's just leave!" The third bandit said before being punched by Vernal.

"Get ahold of yourself, all of you!" Vernal shouts as she tosses the crossbow back to the bandit. "We were expecting resistance, what we didn't expect was that the resistance is nature herself. Still we all know the rule of nature. The weak die, the strong live. So, who is stronger, nature or us?"

This did rally the five, for all five seconds when a loud banshee like shrieking can be heard from the rooftops. Crawling up upon the walls looked like spiders the size of Boarbatusk. It crawled all around on its legs and feet till the faint moonlight peers through the clouds. It was a corpse of the mayor; its body was twisted to the point that it used its hands like a secondary foot. Outgrowing from its stomach was a huge crimson red fungus with White spotted holes. The skull lets out a raspy yet terrifying screech as the fungus moved up and down before spitting a small green shroom up into the air like artillery.

Vernal shouts for the five to move and they did. Unfortunately, when she dodges the mushroom it hits the bandit right behind her. He lets out a shout in pain as the mushroom burrow deep into his leg. The other quickly raced over to try and remove the fungus from his leg but it was like removing a bullet with tentacle arms. As they try to remove the mushroom Vernal and the bandit with the crossbow tried to pin it with long range but for such a crooked creature it was surprisingly agile. As it disappears into the darkness the six can soon hear the sounds of multiple feet running towards them. As the five slowly moved away from the injured bandit Vernal quickly removes the flair gun from him. As he begs them to not leave him, she shoots up a flair into the night sky to reveal standing in every direction was villagers rotting corpses, covered in vines and roots of the parasitic shrooms growing atop their foreheads.

The creatures let out a clicking noise before making a shriek. With that loud shrieking clicking sound the boards of fungus corpses raced pass the group and begin to tear the injured bandit to pieces. There was nothing the rest could do but watch in horror as he was slowly ripped to shreds.

"Oh, Oum almighty run away!" One shouts as he raced madly into the darkness.

The others soon panic and scattered screaming madly all the why'll. Only Vernal manage to stay her ground why they scattered. Due to their maddening screams they drew in more of the fungi corpses towards them. Vernal watched in disbelief as the Bandit recruits were torn the shred before her eyes by walking corpses. One bandit had all four limbs ripped from their sockets, another was tackled to the ground before the creature violently vomited shrooms into her mouth. Normally this would be a good thing since the point of these raids was to weed out the weak from the strong but even the Grimm weren't this horrific. As she remained still either through terror or instinct, she noticed that these creatures seem to be head for her. So, she quickly used her blade to slash madly at the creatures. No matter how many times she slashed and cut their bodies they just seem to not fall fast enough. Soon she was surrounded by the swarms of these mushroom corpses. As she struggles a single fungus corpse snuck up behind her, it reels back its claw to slash against her back when its hand fell from its wrist as a mysterious figure stepped out of the shadow of the statue. She was wearing a Grimm like mask over her head and wore crimson clothes with long untamed hair. What stuck out the most was her long red katana that she used to cut down the fungus corpse. Vernal quickly turns around to see the figure but before she could spout out a single word the figure cuts a red vortex with her katana and shoved Vernal through. She then walked through as one fungus corpse manage to get a single scratch on her as the red vortex disappears. With the disappearance of the two the fungus went silent, only their faint clicking noise can be hear as the view shifts upwards toward the crack blood red moon.

 **Beacon Firing Range, four days before.**

The scene shifts backwards revealing the blood red collar to be Crescent Rose and the clicking noise is the lack of ammo.

"Ugh, it jammed again." Ruby complains as she removes the ammo clip and pulled back the bolt causing the fifty Cal to fling out.

"Did you place to much gun powder in shell?" Dismas asked as he inspected the bullet.

"No, I placed in the exact amount like my dust rounds." Ruby explains as she uses her teeth to remove the bullet from the shell. "See, the exact amount."

Dismas takes a closer look at the powder, he then gave a quick sniff before realizing what was wrong. "You forgot the charcoal, you have been shooting nothing but sulfur and potassium nitrate."

"Well, yeah Charcoal will grease up my baby." Ruby explains.

"That's what is suppose to happen. Once it gets dirty you clean it when ever you have free time." Dismas explains as he pulls out his powder flask and loads it into the casing.

"What? But Crescent Rose I don't want to take her apart to clean her. She would be naked, in public. I don't want her to turn into Boudica… or my sister that one time." Ruby remarks that last part quietly as she held Crescent Rose closely.

"(Sigh) Ruby, you can clean her behind doors… that are locked." Dismas remarks as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, yeah, heh I guess I can." Ruby remarks awkwardly. She then shacked that thought before loading the cartridge into the vice before loading the bullet into the casing. Once done she loads the single round into the weapon.

"Crescent Rose is hot and ready to fire!" She shouts before pulling the trigger and the bullet blast straight through the hologram of a Beowulf and down the entire 1200-yard lane.

"huh, that was, AWSOME!" Ruby Shouts gleefully as she unloads Crescent Rose and take in the aroma left behind by the gunpowder. As she finishes taking in the cent a bell rings indicating that class was over for lunch. "Oh, is it lunch time already?"

"So, it seems." Dismas remarks as she pulls out his pocket watch. "Do you want to get lunch?"

"Yeah I'm starving!" Rwby remarks as she grabs Crescent Rose and skipped into the locker room. Dismas did the same and the two quickly got change into Beacon school uniforms.

As they walked down the hall, they took noticed what that despite the Snoo Snoo Massacre was two weeks ago it seem life was more or less returning to normal. Well except for an increase in Crabs in most victims of the massacre made their life a living hell since they couldn't scratch. Still things seem to return to a semi sense of normalcy, Boudica was sent to an asylum to treat her desires, so far, they have to bring in professionals from Atlas along with the strongest bodyguards in from Vacuo to act as body guards. Paracus had to sign multiple papers and spend half the team's money to pay in representations for the victims and also to the families as well. After that the group returned to a semi normal life. Dismas have received letters from Winter to Weiss's disapproval. Amani asked Ruby to make her a new dagger which she was all to happy to make. Tardif and Blake have been getting mail from Menagerie, it was a relief for Blake hearing from her family again even after learning about the attack from the Vale news. As for Tardif no one know what and who sent the letter's and about are. It will remain a mystery at Beacon because no one risked looking at them, especially after a severed finger with the Belyy family ring was attached to it fell out and onto the floor. It took a lot of leeway from Ozpin to cover that mess, still things have seemed to return to normal.

Both Ruby and Dismas make there way to the Cafeteria where people were celebrating a minor victory that for once they were not being served stew. The two quickly spot the rest of team (R)WBY and a few members of AT(AB) and (D)P(BS). They grabbed their food and went to sit down with them.

"Hey guys how was class?" Ruby asked as she sits down next to Weiss.

"Ugh, boring." Paracus answers annoyed as she face plant her face against the table. "How will knowing what's the difference between a Franz-Josef and a la Souvarov will help us understand to fight Grimm?"

"Ah, well what about the rest of you?" Dismas asked.

"It was quite boring, it only got interesting when Mrs. Xiao Long got a text from our dear non _initié sauvage ami_." Audrey remarks.

"In-I what?" Ruby asked as she tilts her head sideways. After taking a moment to think she remembered Audrey using that phrase once. "Oh, you mean Boudica."

Just mentioning her name caused the entire cafeteria go quiet. All eyes turn toward Ruby, filled with a mixture of fear and terror. This lasted a full minute before everyone returned to what they were doing but that feeling of all eyes being on her felt horrifying.

"Don't say her name, you Dolt." Weiss hiss as she shifts uncomfortably on her donut cushion, why'll doing so Tardif gave faint shake of his head before returning to his food.

"Yes, it seems beasty's name is now taboo, I would worry about her if it wasn't for the fact that she has no sense of standers… or clothes." Audrey said as she wipes her mouth with a white handkerchief.

"Says you. What would I kill just to do that, an entire day without pants or judgment." Yang said with a cheeky smirk.

"Ew, weird and gross Yang." Ruby said before tossing a grape at her.

"Yes, I agree. I believe this school has seen enough nudity to last several life times." Weiss said in a former tone.

"Eh, you may act all high in might but deep down you have a desire to not wear pants." Yang said refusing to budge on the matter.

"um you guy do realize that none of us are wearing pants?" Blake asked joining in the conversation as she points out that the school uniform for girls had skirts.

"Yea well it's the principle." Yang answers with a shrug before leaning and whispering into Blake ear. "Besides I'm sure Dismas would prefer it if Weiss sister didn't wear pants, oh do you think she actually prefers it if he didn't?"

Weiss unfortunately hear that and quickly stood up only to retract back down in sever pain. Dismas also overhearing simply rolled his eyes and continued at his food. As Weiss struggles to argue with Yang, Tardif and Audrey's Phones begin to buzz. They quickly picked up their phones and read the message.

"Oh, dear it seems that we are needed elsewhere." Audrey said as she stood up. "Guess we can't continue this… _intéressant_ , argument about pants. So, _Je te verrai plus tard six magazines de poudres_."

"Oh, who message you guys?" Ruby asked with a brow raised. "Was its Ozpin? Oh, are you guys going on a mission?"

" _Da, vozmozhno_." Tardif said as he grabs his tray and left with Audrey.

"Yeah I still have no idea what he said." Yang remarks. "Actually, half the time I just nod my head and pretend that I understand what half you guys are saying."

"He said perhaps." Paracus answers without removing her head from the table.

"Oh… where do you guys learn to speak so weirdly?" Yang asked.

"The university taught more than just medical skills." Paracus answers

"Which University was that?" Weiss asked sounding intrigued.

"It doesn't matter now. They were fools and their precious school burn to the ground." Paracus said as she raised her head.

"Ouch, well at least I'm not the only one who accidently burned down a school." Yang comments.

"Wasn't an accident or Paracus fault, some fool was playing with fire and set fire to the town during a horrible drought." Dismas explains as he continues to eat.

"Huh I see… Still if it's alright, can you teach me these languages?" Weiss asked

"I suppose. It's starting to get tedious to translate everything they have been saying." Paracus said agreeingly. Weiss was glad that she was now going to learn something actually useful. She quickly pulls out a pen and note paper before Paracus asked. "Alright which language do you want to learn?"

"Um I don't know what language do they speak?" Weiss asked causing Yang to roll her eyes. As Paracus list the five languages that Audrey, Jay, Amani, Bigby and Tardif speak Yang whispers into her sisters' ear.

"Nerds, am I right Ruby." Yang said as she nudged her sister.

"Shhh, Yang I want to learn." Ruby said as she was also focus on learning another language." Ruby hushes.

"Wow, Hey Paracus how do you say, my sister and Weiss are such big nerds in a different language?" Yang asked only to get an annoyed look from Paracus. "What you were offering to teach us a different language."

"… (Sigh) _Ma soeur et Weiss sont de tels nerds._ " Paracus answers as she rolls her eyes.

"Heh, heh. Nice." Yang said causing now Ruby, Dismas, Weiss and Blake to roll there eyes.

"Are you done?" Weiss asked

"Eh, just about." Yang said as she leans back. "You May continue your nerd lessons."

Paracus simply rolled her eyes one last time before going over the basics of French with Weiss and Ruby, Blake did pay attention to some bits with her Faunus hearing but otherwise just kept close attention to her book. As Paracus goes over the basics of French the view shifts upward and past the ceiling before transacting to Ozpins Office.

 **Ozpins office**

In his office Ozpin sat at his desk reviewing over the troubling reports from Mistral. As he sets down his paperwork to pick up his coffee the elevator door dings and opens, allowing team ATAB to enter.

"Ah, _Bonjour Ozpin, quel est notre plaisir ce matin?_ " Audrey responds as she approached with her team following behind.

"Mrs. Blanc. I'm sorry to disturbed you at this hour but I have to request your services in Mistral." Ozpin answers before taking a sip from his mug.

"Ah, so its Business. No matter today has been quite dull." Audrey said as she pulls out a seat for herself.

"Did Peter talk your ears off again. I do apologize for that; his tales can be a bit… acentric." Ozpin murmurs before taking a swig from his mug.

"Actually, I find them to be enjoyable at times." Bigby remarks with fondly.

"In any case what has happened in Mistral that requires our attention? Amani asked as she pulls the second chair up. Ozpin lips curved slightly downwards into a frown before he pulls up on his monitor multiple pictures of villages north of Mistral city.

"A few days ago, there were reports of missing individuals along the Wind pass road. Normally this would be chalked up to these unfortunates few being devoured by Grimm or killed by roaming bandits. That was when one missing person was discovered when he crawled out of the _schwarzer_ forest near the Village of _Wald_." Ozpin explains before changing the image of the village and the traveler who escaped the woods. He didn't escape intact however, he was missing both eyes and an arm, his left femur was sticking out of his leg. To make matters worse he was covered in mushrooms that was slowly growing up his back.

"It seems that he and a caravan were heading to Argus when they were attacked by the same fungus growing on his back. It was presumed that the rest are dead due to these mushrooms but he also mentioned another detail that made me choose you four." Ozpin explains as he takes a long swig from his coffee mug. "He mentioned a tall hag of a women. Living in house made up of wood, stone, straw and bone. In front of this house is an enormous cauldron that she would toss multiple different types of herbs and fungus followed by different part and organs of what ever unfortunate traveler is brought before her. Just for flavor."

" _Baba Yaga_." Tardif scuffs as he cracks his neck.

"(Sigh) It seems, that old hag grows back like _Natur, wenn es böse wäre_." Bigby said agreeing with Tardif hatred for the cannibal witch.

"I see, you have met this woman?" Ozpin asked as he pulls out the black book of creatures from the manner.

"Yes, we all have. I believe the last three times we have faced her she constantly grabbed ahold of poor Tardif before tossing him into the pot." Audrey explains with a shrug. "Perhaps she just like the taste of Russian chiefs."

" _Zatknis', Audrey_." Tardif remarks from under his breath.

Before Audrey could continue on Amani spoke up returning back to the conversation to its present course. "Getting back to the point, you wish for us to slay the hag before her corruption can spread beyond the woods."

"Yes, although I'm afraid it may be too late. Its been a few days now and I haven't received or able to send any message out." Ozpin said as he presses a button causing the monitor to disappear. "Normally I don't presume the worse but, in these circumstances, I presume it's the best course of action."

"Sadly, that should be the best course of action." Amani replies in sincere tone.

"When do we leave?" Tardif asked gruffly.

"As soon as your guide gets here." Ozpin replies as he looks down at his watch.

"Guide?" All four asked in confusion.

"Yes, not only someone who is a local but also has been trained to handle Grimm." Ozpin remarks as the elevator door dings. "Ah, that should be him on cue."

The four turn around as out steps from the elevator was a familiar blonde monkey Faunas. "(Whistles impressively) Man, you sure do like clocks."

"Sun?" Bigby asked completely surprise. "What are you doing here, _mein tierischer Freund?_ "

"Oh, hey Bigby, Amani." Sun then noticed Audrey. In his mind he saw her with goo, goo eyes at the sight of her. Before he could even flirt with her Tardif came into view and his scary stoic stare made Sun shiver on the spot. "Um, uh who are these guys?"

"Oh, these are our teammates, Audrey and Tardif." Amani replies as she returned to normal after the surprise of seeing Sun. "Audrey, Tardif. This is Sun. He helped during the time at the docks."

"Ah that Sun." Audrey replies before standing up. " _Ç'est bien de rencontrer des gens chez Sun._ I'm Audrey Blanc, leader of team ATAB."

"Uh, huh whatever you say, Audrey." Sun remarks as he tries hard to act cool and confident.

Audrey took advantage of his daze in her beauty. She liked what she was seeing and wondered if it's possible that he wasn't just a cute face. She then came to the conclusion about Sun. He was a complete sucker.

"I like him, any chance I can take two for me and my girlfriend?" Audrey asked as she wraps her arm around Sun before leading him over to the desk. Sun's face change from admiring and goo, goo to devastation just from hearing Audrey saying girlfriend. As he silently sulks Tardif takes a closer look at him before coming up with his own conclusion.

" _Нет,_ he will die if he comes with." Tardif replies stoically.

"What, dude I fought Torchwick, I think I can stand up to a few hundred Grimm." Sun retorts as he pulls out his weapon and demonstrates briefly.

"… I stand corrected, he is definitely going to die, _kak idiot_." Tardif said as he turns back to Ozpin getting a loud ("Hey!) from Sun.

"It's not up to discussion. Another reason why I asked for Mr. Wukong is because another problem you may encounter in Mistral." Ozpin replies before pulling out of his desk a dry and dirty cloth. On it was an inward gear with a metallic wing coming out from the right. "I have been told that the Branwen tribe has been spotted near these woods. There leader was a former student here and she was one of our best. Sun has experience in handling tribal bandits but also knows how to avoid them."

"Yeah, Mr. Strong and scary quite guy. I can handle anything and I mean anything." Sun boasts proudly.

Tardif didn't reply at first, but from Ozpin's eyes he knew there was no way around it. "Fine, but I wont cry tears for the stupid."

"Yeah… Hey!" Sun snaps.

"Fair enough, there should be a Bullhead leaving this afternoon for Mistral City. The five of you are now excused." Ozpin finishes. The five soon walked over to the Elevator.

"If we are going to work together. I want all of you to know, I'm a junior detective so that means I'll take full charge of your safety." Sun Remarks as the four enter the elevator. "Don't worry, you will be safe as houses made of brick."

"… (Sigh) _My umrem iz-za etoy suki._ " Tardif remarks as he pinch the bridge of his nose as the elevator clos shut.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here. So, my finals don't end for another week but today is April 3rd the one-year Anniversary of this story. So, to celebrate I wrote this chapter during my finals. It wasn't easy but turns out teachers don't care if you have a laptop out, unless it looks like you are working, they won't pay much attention. Now let's answer some comments and questions.**

 **From Covus Reborn: That was, as Carre puts it, "extreme heat" but I guess if you want to put it into technique terms, a call for help. Boudica in my version acts all confident and up beat like Nora but just like her she uses this personal to hide her scars and struggles from the world. I believe the problem would be referred to as a form of post-traumatic stress disorder known as RTS (symptoms include extreme aggression, mood swings, compulsive disorders, sexual aggression towards same or opposite genders) so yes, I may have written this as a Chibi cutie thing but if I were to actually break down the real reason then it will get pretty dark. Still in any case you don't have to be so modest with your words. If you have any criticism please let me hear it, I prefer an honest truth then a sweet lie.**

 **Thanks for writing Corvus Reborn**

 **From Kirston: Thanks, I guess and you could always say "хорошо как всегда** " **(hopefully this is translated correctly) an I will know what you mean. Anyways yeah, I do have to agree, growing up my school was two hours away and I have to get up at absurdly times in the morning. This with the fact that my friends lived an hour in the opposite direction left me as isolated as a prisoner in solitary confinement. I went half mad but in return I took a little something from the abyss, creative thinking.**

 **Thanks for writing Kirston and thanks for wishing me luck. (Side note translated what you said in part 3 of Carre)**

 **From Mad thoughts: Oh, she will report what happened to the Kahn. But question is should she believe her. I mean if you were in Sienna's place would you, if one of your best spy's tell you that your island reservation has been invaded by horrors from the depths? Oh, and for Schnee, it actually ends pretty good for him. His stocks will rise, profits go up and he becomes more respected. It's what comes after his first death and transformation when all hell breaks loose. Now as for your vote it's been noted and added to the roster below.**

 **Thanks for writing Mad thoughts**

 **From Carre: 1. As always, it's a pleasure.**

 **2 a. Which one? In the pines or She's my witch?**

 **2 b. Already on the list, probably have to pre write it but eh I'll get around to it eventually.**

 **2 c. Oh heavens no. As fun as it is for me to do that MarredTales already has dibs. (Scattered Remnants, been awhile but could be that the author is waiting for the finally.) What I meant was that there was out lash when I killed Velvet in front of team RWBY. They watched as she choked on her blood leaking from her jugular. Oh, and to top that off I was going to kill of Blake or Yang before having Ruby Kill them by suffocating her with a pillow like in the movie "The one who flew over the cuckoo's nest." ... what I was going for is, when writing stories just like this one I can and will be a cruel and angry god. I do intend on pulling on them heart strings like a violin. (*cue the evil laughter)**

 **2 d. Eh, I see it more like if Wolverine was a cop (I think he was in marvel comics universe around the sixties or fifties) and it was an on, off again relationship with Mystique. Still I get what you mean with Batman and Talia/Catwoman. And don't worry you can still vote, if you want to officially the vote should return to Tardif in two weeks.**

 **2 e. Ah, I was trying to be covert since other people do read the comments. but ok. Kroner... huh, that's neat. Is it like a dollar or just cash you pollute fountains with?**

 **2 f. Well, this does sound entertaining but he is an orphan. So, him being from Welsh could be possible but also not at the same time. Eh I'll just leave it at a catch 22 scenario.**

 **2 g. Yes, also remind me. Did you requested for Neon and Flint to rock out with Jay or was that someone else? (*Quickly looking back on the comments... nostalgic.) Oh, wait no that's by the collector... I miss that guy. If so, Well guess who's playing for the dance when the band fell... "ill"**

 **3\. He said "still waters run deep." Huh, who would have figured that with America's current president learning Russian is actually starting to pay off. Anyways about your request I already made plans. I'll translate them and place it at the end of the chapter... the final chapter. That was the idea from the get go when I started this Fic back in... huh I'll be. It's been an actual year since I started. (April 3rd)**

 **4\. Don't worry, she will return. Right around the Vitality festival. (Ever saw the fan art of TF2 spy giving mall kid a piggy back ride as held an icicle like a knife why'll screaming about a stabbing spree? Picture that with the kid and Tardif)**

 **5\. Yea, Paracsus is unfortunately half right about her having Hypersexuality disorder (that is the equivalent of an alcoholic except they are addicted to sex instead of booze) she is also has a type of PTSD known as RTS (I already written what it is in the first comment above) she received it after her comic. Where she was captured by the knights and brought her with them everywhere, they went. Think Berserk except Guts is the one getting raped in a pool of his family and comrades' blood.**

 **6\. Yea but then again, I would actually prefer if they made a book. Lovecraft's horror is based on the unknown (think mad max furry road if it was a half finished connect the dot drawing. It gives you a picture of what is going on and leave the rest to your imagination. And you always presume it to be the worst.) and photos will ruin that horror. Still otherwise I agree.**

 **7\. He's not dead... yet. (BTW Weiss will be old yellow-ering him)**

 **8\. Huh, neat. As for the Crystal making the Faunas species that is only a theory. I actually have no idea what made the Faunas species but if it's not explained then it will probably be the crystals.**

 **9\. So I have a question for you. More like your opinion really.**

 **For those brief chapters I mentioned in the Call of Cthulhu crossover I'm working on. I actually came up with a few possible OC's ideas for the story. So I'll list em down below and give me your thoughts on the characters.**

 **Ruby ends up in San Francisco and meets an Alcholic Private investigator. (His First Name hasn't come to me but his last is definitely Archer) she ends up loosing an eye because of the horrible entity they encountered.**

 **Ren will find himself adrift at sea somewhere up north in the Baltic Sea where he is picked up by a Scandinavian fisherman and his grandson. Despite saving him they are soon attacked by the deep ones (ever saw Aquaman? Well look up the scene where they are over the trench and you should get an idea of what happens) they survived but lost either the Grandson or grandfather and Ren has this on his conscious.**

 **Final two is difficult to say, Either Weiss or Jaune meets a Irish immigrant Prostitute working in a Burlesque theater out of New York. However it ends with either loosing an arm or leg. (Then again that's show biz for yah) why it's a tie. A Burlesque in real life isn't a brothel but is a mixture of a comedy club, saloon, performance, and strip club. so Jaune will be either sheepish with the hookers and stripers especially since the OC is a red head like Phrrya. And for Weiss well rags to riches, Bitches!**

 **Anyways** **w** **ho ever ends up with the hooker the other will end up on a ranch with a 60 year old Cowgirl in Oklahoma. Think of her as a mixture between Red Harlow from Red Dead Revolver and Sadie from Red Dead Redemption 2. This of course means they loose what ever the other didn't and become a sniper in the process.**

 **Give me your thoughts on each. Also I just started on the Priest.**

 **10\. Thanks and keep that part down, Nora may hear you and try to go for em.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From Bolt Guard: Sorry man, the article didn't pass. Also, I'm American, Article doesn't affect me directly and I can't vote on it, but all those who will be do have my sympathy, especially if this idea was spurred by Arjun Pai removal of net neutrality.**

 **Thanks for writing and also good luck in stopping article 13. You seriously do have my sympathy's.**

 **From gold crown dragon: I don't know, Jacque seems more like the devil who makes deals. Still you're not wrong the price for these crystals come in two payments. First being a few million Lien, second the world. Also just read your latest Borderlands Fic (Vaults of a broken world) I just got one question… will there be guns with legs like in the third Borderlands game? Cause that will be fun to watch mowing down enemies on the battle field. (THAT GUN HAS LEGS FOR DAYS!)**

 **Thanks for writing gold crown dragon**

 **Alright with that out of the way. I would like to say again thank all of you for your love and support for this story. Maybe it will take another year or less but what ever is the case thank you all.**

 **(Side note it seems only one voted on Amani ships last week. I don't have to announce when the next vote is after a new chapter. This week it's Paracsus and next week it's back to Tardif)**

 **In any case, Thanks again. This is Wombag1786 Signing off.**

 **Tardif Ships**

Tardif X Vernal: Doe and Bow 0

Tardif X Neo: Cops and Robbers 4

Tardif X Yatsuhashi: Silent but Giant 0

None: 2

 **Boudica Ship**

Boudica X Vernal: Savage Love 0

Boudica X Sun: Rebellious youth 2

Boudica X Yang: Trouble Makers 4

None: 2

 **Amani Ship**

Amani X Sun: Tails end 0

Amani X Neptune: Sea Serpent 2

Amani X Fox: Disabled Romance 0

None: 1

 **Paracsus Ship**

Paracsus X Sun: Scientific Fascination 0

Paracsus X Fox: Prescription Lovers 0

Paracsus X Blake: Alchemic Witchcraft 3

None: 1


	32. Chapter 32

**I Don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon**

 **When choosing the lesser of two evils,**

 **Always remember that it is still an evil.**

 **Max Lerner**

 **3rd POV**

 **Mistral woods, south of** _ **schwarzer**_ **5 days later**

It's been utterly annoying for Tardif these pass five days. Team ATAB+S had touched down in Mistral the next day and has been traveling by foot for days now. As they did so Bigby and Sun has become fast friends, each telling tales both real and exaggerated. Amani listened to there conversations at times but mostly kept quiet. Her mind was clearly elsewhere. Audrey was as well but it blanketly obvious where every time she looked at Sun's abs. Tardif however found Sun to be a nuisance at best and moments away from writing a new list of annoying people to hurt instead. Only thing that prevented from just strangling Sun other then Amani and Audrey were files Ozpin gave him on the Branwen Tribe and their mysterious leader, Raven Branwen. Most information was redacted for the public but Ozpin had one unredacted. It was interesting to know that one of Remnants most infamous bandit clan was led by a former Beacon student, even more that her brother is an operative for Ozpin. He used everything he had learned from her file to his advantage. As the group heads towards the village Tardif was compiling everything, he had learned about Raven Branwen into a simple sketchbook with different tactics and strategies the group can use to take her down, both effectively and if the need be called deadly.

"Hey Tardif, whatcha doing?" Sun asked as he snatches Tardifs book from hand.

"Writing." Tardif answers with an annoyed gruff.

"Writing what?" Sun asked as he turn the book to him showing that it was written in Russian. "Seriously dude what kinda language is this?"

" _YAzyk moyey materi, ty tusklaya obez'yana_." Tardif comments as he swipes the note back from Suns grasp before walking away before he gets an urge to strangle the Faunas with his own entrails.

"Yeash, did he woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" Sun asked as he place his hands on the back of his head.

"Um, I honestly don't know. He isn't normally annoyed this easily." Bigby remarks with a tone of concern in it.

"Yes, I spent years trying to get under his skin." Audrey said before a devious smirk grew on her face. "Hm, perhaps you found his chink."

"Audrey… no. Remember that one man who annoyed Tardif." Amani said in a stern tone. This didn't faze her but rather got Sun's attention instead.

"Oh, come on Amani. He was mostly fine after Tardif snapped." Audrey said in a nonchalant tone.

"Mostly fine? Tardif broke his leg in two places and ripped off his mustache before bludgeoning him with it!" Amani remarks with a shiver why'll sun gave a nervous gulp. "I still have no idea how he did it, beating a man with his own mustache. It seems physically impossible."

"I, don't remember that. All I remember was Tardif dragging him into the back room after insulting his cooking." Audrey replies.

"You were drunk, and after you walked out of the bar Tardif tossed him out of the back room with both legs broken before ripping his mustache cleanly off. It was a miracle he didn't loose an eye." Amani answers before noticing that Sun was now as pale as a ghost and shivering in fear. "But that is most unlikely that he'll do it to you. He has very thick skin when it comes to annoying people."

"No, your right Amani, he probably rip his tail off and strangle him with. That is if he doesn't catch him and use his guts to strangle instead _Monsieur_ Sun." Audrey quips sadistically. She watched in her twisted amusement as Sun hugged his tail. She lets out a slight chuckle before Amani smacks her in the back of the head.

" _yumkinuk 'an takun masdar 'iizeaj haqiqiin fi alwaqt almunasib_." Scolds in Arabic before grabbing Sun and dragging him away from Audrey.

"Oh, relax Amani. It's been a few days and I am quite board." Audrey said in her defense before letting out a slight chuckle.

"You have a strange sense of humor." Bigby comments as he walks ahead of her.

"Oh, my dear _Wolf déguisé en mouton_. I was only getting him ready for the horrors ahead." Audrey replies with a smirk as she walks a little faster to catch up with the group.

The group proceeded down the road till they final reach their destination of _Wald_ Village. However, this quaint little village wasn't so quaint. Not anymore. Even from a distance it seems that the village has been overrun with vines and roots. Thorne trees and plants grew from the homes and buildings, as if nature had reclaimed the village, by force.

"Monty almighty." Sun said completely stunned by the huge sickly sunflower growing from the tower. It was as beautiful as it was concerning.

"Yes, it can be breathtaking, but don't let this fool you. The hag who spawned this most likely make us into the federalizer for the next flower." Audrey said before pulling a bottle of absinthe from her coat pocket. One quick swig she was now ready to head into the thick of the madness. "That or toss us into her stew pot. Something she tried to do to Tardif on multiple occasions."

Tardif responds with an irritated grunt before heading towards the town. The rest followed him towards the town why'll Sun was a bit hesitant on following. It wasn't till he heard the sound of a raven cawing from the distance spooked him into running towards the group. In town they never separated and kept their eyes open, for the most part it was eerie how so many of the buildings were covered in vines. It wasn't till they walked to the town square that they found the most horrifying sight of nature truly rotting. In town were a few dozen twisted corpses of the town's folk. Their skin was plastered over by oak and sickly collard shrooms. It seemed that a few had sat down against the wall why'll the others stood. Those who stood was literally rooted to the ground and there feet growing multiple funguses. Those who laid against the wall seem to bloom out across the wall. Sun was greatly disturbed by a female Faunas holding onto her child. There bodies were fused together and her skull was ripped from her lower jaw stretching out with bits of flesh covering in multi-color fungus.

It was all too much for the carefree Monkey Faunas. He turned away before vomiting. "Ugh, What in the two gods names, is going on here?"

"Hags work, must have come from within the woods." Tardif comments pointing to the woods.

The five looked towards the _Schwarzer_ woods. It has grown more dense and the looks of the woods where unsettling to say the least. The trees were pine yet dense as a jungle, unnatural sounds can be faintly heard carried on the winds leaving the forest, and the smell of rot was so strong that despite not being in the woods itself it can affect the nose.

"Uh heh, heh… do we actually have too?" Sun remarks with a nervous chuckle.

"Unforntely so." Amani remarks as she pulls up her veil to help block out the stench of rot coming from within the woods as she trudges towards it.

"Can we just call in the Mistral government to just burn down the woods with dust napalm?" Sun asked a bit more hesitantly.

"Unforntely we can not burn out this evil my friend." Bigby remarks as he pulls his cloak over himself. "We must purge this evil like a weed, root and stem."

"Really?" Sun asked with disbelief.

"Look on the bright side, _Mon gentil singe_." Audrey remarks as she places some powder from a small box near her nose. "At least we don't have to deal with the pesky Grimm, or the Branwen tribe."

She then applies the same powder to her other nostril and takes in a small whiff of the powder effectively leaving a faint sent of cinnamon and ginger instead of what ever is rotting inside the woods.

"… (Sigh) Well, at least I will have an excuse not to eat vegetables." Sun remarks sarcastically as he quickly follows after them.

 **Play In the Pines by Danny Farrant and Paul Rawson**

At the entrance of the forest the foliage proved to be tougher then expected. So, Tardif pulls out his Kitchen knife and begins to hack at the plants like it was a machete. The group followed him closely as he hacks at the foliage.

 ** _Hey girl, hey girl_**

 ** _Don't lie to me_**

 ** _Tell me where did you sleep last night_**

Inside the dense forest was both as inquests as it was horrifying. The texture and look of the trees looked cross bred and sickly, yet gave off a flair of unique collars. Sun was absolutely stunned by this alienated enclave of foliage. His wonder however ended when he came across a crimson oak tree. In the bark was a multitude of human, Faunas, and animals incased the tree. The sap running down it was crimson and smelled of blood. It was a tree made up of humans and Faunas with a wooden amber to poorly hide its horrors from the world.

 ** _In the pines, in the pines_**

 ** _Where the sun never shines_**

 ** _I will shiver the whole night through_**

He didn't approach the tree but couldn't get the thought of a child's husk looking at of the wooden shell of the tree. This place may have been beautiful but it will now haunt him for the rest of his life. The group heads towards the center of the woods. As they walked along the road, they saw more and more foliage and plants corrupted beyond recognition by the corrupted plants. Some were made of blood, others giants' fungus that glowed a sickly smoke of green. One was an entire tree made up of eye balls that blinked whenever they weren't looking.

 ** _Hey girl, hey girl_**

 ** _Where will you go_**

 ** _I'm going where the cold winds_**

There were more then just strange plants that they had witness, for it seem the wild life had also mutated with the foliage. Packs of undead wolfs raced pass them luckily undetected. Birds with blisters ate at the corpses within the fields of poisonous shrooms. A heard bear, missing its flesh on its head and two human skulls merged at its eye's sockets were being shepherded by a giant with fungus growing from its spine.

 ** _In the pines_**

 ** _Where the sun don't ever shine_**

 ** _I will shiver the whole night through_**

Still despite the beautiful horrors from within the group continued through the woods. They were walking for what felt like days when the sun begins to set. They couldn't go on so they elected to make a camp for the night. They found a nice relaxing spot beneath a tree with multiple mutilated severed hands hanged from above. Sun remained quiet throughout the night as the group went to bed with someone to keep watch. Hours pass as multiple sounds of horrifying noises can be heard. When the sun begins to rise Tardif was awaken by a cawing sound. He looks up to see a normal raven looking out at him and his group from a nearby. He watches as it caws at him with a sickly tone before flying away. His first reaction was to go back to sleep or start breakfast but it came back again. It was like it wanted him to follow. So after a few more attempts Tardif decided to see what the damn bird wants.

 ** _Hey girl, hey girl_**

 ** _Don't lie to me_**

 ** _tell me where did you sleep last night_**

The Bird lead Tardif into a small clearing. There it seems the cursed hag didn't affected the region. It was beautiful and it was easy on Tardifs eyes to see natural sunlight again. As he stood there in the center, he felt somewhat blissful. Too Blissful, almost like a trap. His ears thankfully didn't fail him as he heard a disturbance in the grass behind him. The raven lead him into a trap, a human trap to be exact.

"… Tsk, how long have you been following?" Tardif asked without looking behind him as the young female slowly movements ceased. She didn't say anything at first but she knew when the jig was up.

"… (Sigh) damn, what gave me away?" the mysterious women asked as she stands up.

"Too quiet, and is a bad setting." Tardif comments as he turns around to face the mysterious women. He recognized her as Vernal, the second in command of the Branwen tribe.

"Aw, well. Normally I would give you a fighting chance, a fight to the death. The strongest shall live and the weak will die." Vernal remarks as she pulls her weapons from her side. "But due to recent and unusual events I will spare your life if you just hand over anything of value right now."

"нет." Tardif replies as he stretches his neck.

"What?" Vernal asked with a brow raised.

"No, I said no." Tardif comments as he pulls his axe from his back.

"(Sigh) You know, the people we rob are always begging whenever we approach. We do rarely let them go and they squabble when they run. Most don't survive the Grimm." Vernal comments as she starts to circle Tardif. "You though, are the first who actually say no. Heh this would have been refreshing if it wasn't for the circumstances. So I'll aske again, drop your weapon and hand over everything you ha…"

She couldn't even finish as Tardif simply grew board and toss his rope dart at her. She easily evaded and rushed towards him swinging at him. He quickly evades and on her final strike he deflected with his ax. Interlocking the two weapons.

"Fine, have it your way boy." Verne remarks before kicking him in the groin. Surprisingly he didn't went down. So, she tries again. "… Oh, your poor mother."

Tardif lets an angry grunt before head butting her and breaking the interlock. She fell to the ground with a bloody nose but as Tardif walks over with his axe held up high, he felt something burning on his side. He looks down to see that one of his tear gas bombs was lit. He didn't have time to question how she did it but he quickly grabs it from his belt and was about to toss it when the thing went off near his face. He begins to cough and hack as the smoke and blast blinded and deafening him. As he slowly regains his senses Vernal had slashed at his head sending him to the ground with his helmet flying off along with his axe. He barely had any time to look up as Vernal had pounced on top of him and held her blade to his throat.

"Ah, what a shame you had to die. You are quite a looker." Vernal mocks as Tardif struggles to reach for his axe that was beyond his reach. Realizing he wasn't able to grab it with his right hand; Tardif quickly throws a left hook but she caught it and quickly dislocated his arm with a sickening pop.

"Aw, aw, aw. You really shouldn't have. Well what are you going to do now, boy?" She said cruelly as she raises her weapon up ready to decapitate Tardif. "Any last words?"

Realizing he was going to die he did one thing he knows how to do, fight dirty. "Sorry, _eto ne lichnoye_."

Vernal gave a weird look but before she could react Tardif grabs her shirt collar and pulled it down. In a quick instance his lips were pressed against hers. She was expecting many things and attack from the back by an ally, him pulling a blade from his arm. Hell, she expected that he had a cannon below his belt but a kiss? That completely caught her off guard and as she struggles to remove her lips from his she soon stopped struggling. They kissed for a few moments before Tardif pulls out and with a single head butt she was on the ground. She rolled around in a mixture of pain and confusion as Tardif stands to his feet and quickly pops his arm back into its socket.

"You, what? That's cheating!" Vernal shouts fluster and flabbergasted why'll blushing madly.

" _Da_ , I said it wasn't personal." Tardif comments before throwing a strong right hook sending her to the ground.

Tardif stood over Vernal before quickly hog tying her with rope. As she moans in pain she finally came to her sentences when she realized that she was now tied. Before she could even shout at him, he already gaged her with a hanker chief. As he stands up now able to catch his breath, he took the time listen around him. He then notices that the raven was no longer cawing and someone was close.

"(Sigh)… Were you going to fight or just stand there?" He asked as he walks over to his gear and picks up his helmet. As he dusts it off the rest of the team walks out of the brush.

"Sorry Tardif, Audrey wouldn't let us help." Bigby remarks in an apologetic tone.

"I wasn't worried." Audrey remarks as she tries to stifle a chuckle as she held her Scroll. "What I wasn't expecting was that kiss. Tell me Tardif do you normally kiss girls who try and kill you.

"(Snickering) Nah, I think he actually prefer tribal girls." Sun said as he had a hard time keeping it together.

"I would believe that if it wasn't for Boudica." Audrey said as she turns her Scroll off and places it away. "Oh, maybe he likes a girl who can fight as dirty as a _lapin's_ d…"

"I wasn't talking to you four _Pridurok_." Tardif interrupts as he grabs Vernal Blade. "I was talking to her _lider_."

"Her who?" Amani asked with a brow raised. Tardif answers by simply throwing the circular blade in the opposite direction. It didn't land in the woods but rather was caught by someone. Out steps a tall woman wearing crimson red eastern clothes. Her long graying black hair reaches down to her shoulders. Her face was masked by a Grimm like style that completely covers her face. What caught everyone's attention besides the massive rack was the bigger katan's strapped to her side.

"Her boss. Raven." Tardif remarks as he went back to cleaning his helmet.

"Well. I do have to say, for someone as young as you defiantly shown talent. Ozpin chose wisely for his army." Raven comments as she walks out of the wood why'll the four quickly drawn their weapons. Raven scuffs at the notion but her eyes were more on the only one she considered an interest.

"Though you know my name I do not know yours. What was it again, Tardif?" Raven asked as she stops a few inches away from Vernal who was struggling to free herself. He didn't reply but gave a simple nod in acknowledgment.

"You fought well. Vernal was my only prodigy. She has studied under me and yet you won. How you did it may not be considered honorable for a Huntsman, especially from Beacon." Raven said almost in a coxing tone.

"Was a hunter first." Tardif said as he places on his helmet and begins to roll up his rope dart. "What do you want?"

Raven lets out a small hum in hubris by Tardifs bluntness. It was refreshing for her to a sense. "Getting to the point. Fair enough, I offer you a chance to live free of the weak. You clearly can handle these woods while most of my tribe didn't even last a night. You then manage to beat my apprentice and yet despite knowing full well who I am you don't even flinch. What I am offering you is a chance to live free and strong, my tribe needs a man like you, Tardif."

 **Hello everybody, Wombag here let's answer some questions.**

 **From Kirston: Thanks, it sometimes hard for me to write these chapters when the lines between humor and poor timing is blured. An to the aniversery it will be qualified as an "Us". Without the readers, like you. This story would have died a year ago. Also, thanks. I tend to second guess myself on translations. So, it's nice to know that I'm not saying something embarrassing.**

 **Thanks for writing Kirston, Ты сильный, как гвозди, сукин сын.**

 **From Carre 1. Thanks as always**

 **2A. ah, what about in the Pines? Nothing says horror like singing about hiding in the woods.**

 **2B. It's a good read but I do wish that MarriedTales release another chapter, but then again, I haven't released another Chapter for my State of Decay story so I can't really complain.**

 **2C. Yeah, I know what I said but I still feel like its not the right reference for Tardif X Neo. I should probably look for more Russian scorpions X mute shapeshifters… hopefully it will be easy because of comics but I doubt that I will find something like that.**

 **2D. Ok, I was never good with currency but what I meant was the difference between the cash you keep to buy gum from a stand to the change you give to beggars on the street. Still though I was thinking of getting a job that requires me to travel. So, it's nice to know how Swedish currency works.**

 **2E. Eh, that could work as well, and I won't know if your right or not. England's history isn't my forte. (French on the other hand I could go for hours talking about that.)**

 **2F. No problem.**

 **2G. Yeah reminds me of the new gun from the third Boarderlands trailer. (An SMG with little stubby legs running through the battlefield.) I mean its extremely murderous and adorable at the same time. Murdorable!**

 **2H. Eh, speaking of which if they were to introduce new characters into the game, what do you think they would look like?**

 **2I. Alright, should be fun since Jaune is in New York five points. (One of the most infamous slums in New York history.) As for the Yellow king I was thinking the same thing but more downplayed because looking at the Yellow King can drive anyone mad. So maybe an entire cult or one of his monstrous lackies. As for the Private Eye how does a battle on top of the golden gate bridge sound?**

 **3\. I guess during this chapter.**

 **4A. Nope, he was talking about the only thing Port normally talks about. Mustaches. These were different types of mustaches.**

 **4B. It is tempting but history alters when the crusader and the Occultist emerges from the depts of the Darkest Dungeon after defeating the heart of darkness. Killing the literal heart of the world will lead to catastrophic extinction related events. Think about the end of Assassin Creed 3 were the world could have been destroyed by a solar flair. Think like that except that it is an earth quake that caused all the contents to split up and crash into each other like one of those slow-motion car crash videos.**

 **5\. Which one? Seriously London has to be the most flammable city in the world considering that they had a dozen fires that ingulfed the entire town.**

 **6\. Not much, also yes there is a chicken leg house but what Tardif meant was witch, which can be seen as Baba Yaga since she is a witch. What is she doing in Mistral is yet to be revealed.**

 **7\. Well, maybe that's why Tardif finds him annoying. His father was Mongolian decent. (Russia was once under the rule of the Kahn's.)**

 **8\. Thanks already them when this is released.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre.**

 **From Buzzsaw935: An more you shall have. Although this will be a short arc since I want to get back with the story (RWBY Season 2 followed by three more story arc with a season finally ending with Season 3)**

 **Thanks for writing Buzzsaw935**

 **From JustAGuyOnCrack: Thanks, and I will, _Mec encore plus sexy_**

 **Thanks for writing JustAGuyOnCrack.**

 **Now with questions done I like to apologize for the long wait. I was busy with finals then after I had a brief vacation back home. Now that I'm back I finally manage to finish this chapter. Also, since the time away I have been talking with fellow Fanfic writer and personal hero (Mentor, inspiration… If it wasn't for his story, I wouldn't have started my fanfiction account.) Buzzsaw935. We talked and are now working on a co-written story. I won't go into any details about it just yet but if chapters feel a little slow, I'm working with him to get a really exciting story up. Alright one last thing, Because of how short this story arc is I'm going to make this the last week for anyone to vote on their ships. Right now, Tardifs ship vote should be open from now to Tuesday high noon. So, anyone wants to make the final vote for Tardif do it now.**

 **Alright, that's it. Please fav and fol the story and leave a comment down below. Enjoy the chapter this is Wombag1786 signing off.**

 **Tardif Ships**

Tardif X Vernal: Doe and Bow 0

Tardif X Neo: Cops and Robbers 4

Tardif X Yatsuhashi: Silent but Giant 0

None: 2

 **Boudica Ship**

Boudica X Vernal: Savage Love 0

Boudica X Sun: Rebellious youth 2

Boudica X Yang: Trouble Makers 4

None: 2

 **Amani Ship**

Amani X Sun: Tails end 0

Amani X Neptune: Sea Serpent 2

Amani X Fox: Disabled Romance 0

None: 1

 **Paracsus Ship**

Paracsus X Sun: Scientific Fascination 0

Paracsus X Fox: Prescription Lovers 0

Paracsus X Blake: Alchemic Witchcraft 6

None: 3


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon**

 **There is no compromise when it comes to corruption.**

 **You have to fight it.**

 **A. K. Antonio**

 **Inside _schwarzer_ woods**

 **3RD POV**

Tardifs didn't reply, rather he remained quiet. Raven Branwen herself offered him a position in the toughest bandit clan in all of Remnant, for some it's a dream come true to others it can prove to be a nightmare. There were stories of people rejecting this offer. If Raven is impressed, she let them leave, but those people were usually found days later missing their heads. So, the choice wasn't so cut and dry as most people would wish for. Tardif however couldn't speak his mind before Sun spoke up.

"Phs, as if Tardif would join your cult of crazy psychos." Sun said boisterous as he pulls his weapon in nun chuck form.

Raven simply rolled her eyes beneath her mask before slowly pulling her sword from her scabbard. "I wasn't addressing you. This choice is for your companion and his alone."

"Well, either way he will never join, we are two peas in a pod. A junior detective and a pre-junior detective buddies for life!" Sun Said causing Tardif to pinch the bridge of his nose despite still wearing his helm.

 _Pozvoni mne yeshche raz, i ya prisoyedinyus' k yeye sumasshedshemu kul'tu, chtoby imet' opravdaniye zadushit' tebya, idiot._ " Tardif mutters as he shakes his head in annoyance.

"Yeah you said it buddy!" Sun remarks gleefully despite not understanding what Tardif said.

"Should, we tell him what he actually said?" Bigby asked to the two.

"Nah, I haven't been entertained in a while. Lets just see how it goes and if you feel like you should intervene then by all means go ahead." Audrey remarks as she leans against a tree and pulls a green apple and begins to much on it as Sun continues her rant on about him being best buddies with Tardif. Tardif however was contemplating if he should strangle Sun for his idiocy and annoying him. However, in the time they were talking Raven was slowly reaching for her blade getting ready to strike one of the two down when a sudden fit of coughing took over her. The entire group took notice to this, even more when she removed her mask only enough to spit blood from her lips. However, Tardif and even Sun can see that the veins in her neck were showing in an unhealthy shade of green.

"… You've been poisoned, by one of the hags _gribnoy rab_?" Tardif asked as Raven just wiped away the blood from her lips and once again covered her face with her mask.

"The hag? Is it the creature who spawned those fungus abominations?" She asked as she walked towards them.

 _"da,_ were sent here because we have experience with her witchcraft." Tardif answers to Suns surprise.

"Dude! We aren't supposed to tell her what we are doing?" Sun complains as Tardif ignores him and slowly unties Vernal. "What are you doing, didn't she try to kill you five minutes ago?"

Tardif continues to ignore Sun's remarks as he unties Vernal's legs. Once untied he stood her up and dragged her to raven. The two stared at each other with dagger like glair

"… I am grateful for the offer, but I must refuse." Tardif said with a simple gruff.

"That is, (cough, cough) a shame." Raven remarks.

"However, you survived this long in these hollow woods for some time. Perhaps we can make deal?" Tardif suggests.

"Oh, and what deal do you have that I could want?" Raven asked. Before Tardif could slowly answerer Amani quickly slithers in.

"Your tribe has used these woods before. Surly it will benefit you even more if this infection that plague these woods were to be stripped, root and stem." Amani proposed.

"Yes, my ancestor tribe has used these woods as a haven for years, it will be a shame to see it snatched from the tribe like a trinket." Raven said concurring.

"Also, that poison that runs through your vain will kill you before we can get you to a professional doctor, however the Hag has a few herbal medleys that should cure your ailment." Audrey said as she too walked towards the small group as she finishes her apple. "Plush shwe shwill (Gulp) let your lacky go as a _signe de bonne foi_."

Raven didn't understand what she said but the way she phrased the words she made a guess. Still there was one question the lingered in her mind. So, she pondered the offer before asking. "What do you request for this trade. You clearly want something in return. An I may be incline to agree if you tell me exactly what you want."

"We want that _ved'ma._ You clearly know these woods and we have no quarrel with you, yet. Lead us to her and your woods will be rid of her corruption." Tardif plainly offered.

"So, that is it. Lead you too this, "Hag" … and return I get my freedom from both the law and death?" Raven asked getting a multiple reply in difrent languages.

" _Da. Oui_. No. _Nem fielaan._ _Ja._ " The group said in their native tongues with the exception of Sun who was against this from the beginning.

"… Very well. I will agree to this accord. But do keep in mind that I have cut down more experienced Huntsman then you five." Raven said in an intimidating tone. Of course, the only one who was somewhat taken back was Sun.

Audrey untied Vernal who retrieved her weapons from Tardif. She of course gave a dagger like stare at him when ever she got the chance. Tardif however was unaffected by these death scares, though nobody could tell because of his mask. Raven has proven to be an asset in finding there way to the Hag. She knew these woods like she was a resident of it, she also knew that for some reason that the center of the woods has proven to be darker then it normally should. They followed her lead with ease, avoiding most dangers and avoiding dead ends. As they walked Raven curiosity of the four finally got to her and she asked more information about this Hag. Amani hands her the book Ozpin had gave Sun on these creatures. The one he didn't read despite being suggested to do so on multiple accounts. Still it may not of helped her it was proven to be a great insight into what these five were hunting. However, it was proven to be quite disturbing to read.

 _In the early days of the manor the Ancestor would collected many rare and elusive volumes on ancient herbal properties and was set to enjoy several weeks immersed in comfortable study. His work was interrupted, however, by a singularly striking young woman who insisted on repeated calls to the house. Her knowledge of horticulturalism and its role in various arcane practices impressed him greatly. His licentious impulse gave way to a genuine professional respect, and together, they began to plant, harvest, and brew. As time wore on, her wild policy of self-experimentation grew intolerable. She quaffed all manner of strange fungi, herbs, and concoctions, intent on gaining some insight into the horror they both knew to be growing beneath the ancient soil lining the grounds of the estate. The change in her was appalling, and no longer able to stomach it, the ancestor sent her to live in the weald, where her wildness would be welcomed. This however proved to be a grave mistake, her own self experimentation caused her to transform in to a horrifying mad woman who would make deals with bandits to bring in unexpected travelers to her in exchange of not eating them. However, this has yet to be seen without the presence of something that could equal her herbal witchcraft. Should one ever discover her or her congelation of likeminded witches do not under any circumstance engage, rather burn the woods that she plays upon if you can, or else amass an experience team of Huntsman to deal with her. Fighting her alone will prove to be suicidal, and most likely lead to you being eaten. Dead or alive, doesn't matter you will end up in her pot._

She of coursed moved from page to page looking at the various creatures this hag has spawned from her corruption. She easily recognized some of the creatures like the Rabid Gnasher, Fungal Scratcher and artillery, to Unclean Giants. She was thinking more about lading this team to their demise and simply leaving them to rot as she made a deal with this hag. However, the death of her tribesman has gone beyond what she will considered acceptable. So, she led them to the absolute center of this growing madness, which wasn't far. They reached the absolute heart of the woods where the evil has rooted itself. The group watched from behind a few dead trees, that a small cottage made from stone, straw, wood, and bones. Surrounding the cabin seemed to be bushes of fungus containing bones of unfortunate victims. On the floor of the permis was a few blood red like vines. In front of the cottage laid undisturbed a huge ebony cauldron, it's contents inside where a mystery but as it bobbles with a sickening orange liquid was seeping to the peak, a human like hand was floating to the top leaving a sense of dread. Hanging from above the cottage, in the lifeless trees was a few dozen cages made from vines and bone, each filled with corpses that were dragged to the hag's home for later consumption.

The Hag in question was nowhere to be seen. Sun who slowly crept from his hiding place was immediately pulled back as the door to the hut opens and the hag waltz out of her horrific home. Even though there was a decent sketch of her in the book it unfortunately didn't do her justice. She was even more repugnant in real life then in the novel. She was tall and plump women; years of digesting various plants had warped not only her mind but her body as well. She wore a dear skull to hold her greasy dirty brown with a few pieces of putrid flesh hanging from her it. Her skin war riddled with warts of various sizes her nose was pointy and long. The lips were cut and smeared with dried blood that covered rotting jagged teeth. Around her neck was a neckless of human Femur and Homarus bones tied together by medals of champions who she had feasted upon. Her clothes were a mishmash of clothes sewn and torn from various peoples who were unforntely eaten. Wrapped around her waist was a belt with pockets filled with various herbs and meats of unknown origins. She moved to the pot and pulled a bent and rusted ladle that has been never washed once. She then begins to taste the concoction with a long worm like tongue, as she tasted the concoction, she adds different ingredients ranging from frogs' legs, strange fungus, herbs, newts' eyes… or at least they hope it's a newt's eye.

"Ugh, she is absolutely discussing… and I once saw Geist possessing a pumpkin pie during a party." Sun remarks as he tries to hold in his breakfast.

"She is a vile beast, _mein Freund_." Bigby said as he held his chains tightly so it doesn't make a sound.

"But don't let that fool you. She is much more dangerous then she appears." Amani said as she removes her shield from her back.

"Quiet, last time Tardif was tossed into her pot on multiple occasion's." Audrey said with a slight chuckle to Tardifs annoyance.

"Really now. Maybe I should toss him in, for the cheep shot." Vernal said spitefully.

"Vernal (cough, cough) time and place." Raven scolds as she struggles not to give away her position with her dying cough.

It nearly did with the Hag looking up from her pot for a few moments before returning back to her pot. Once they knew she was not looking Audrey whispers over to Tardif.

"I don't think a head on attack will do us any _des faveurs_. I was thinking of us two circling around and attacking from afar. Why'll we do this Sun and Bigby comes in from the front why'll we distract her." Audrey suggests as she drew out her plans in the dirt with her letter opener.

"Eh, where's the fun in that? Let's just rush her like Jenkins." Sun said as he gave a toothy grin why'll cracking his knuckles.

"Bad idea." Tardif grunts

"Underestimating an opponent can prove fatal. I should know." Vernal said with a flicker of anger in her tone. "And what about us?"

"You two _beau cul dames_. Will just sit here and look _joli_." Audrey said in a flirtatious tone. The two didn't understand what she said but it they could only guess. Their reaction can be described as mildly annoyed. "… I'm just kidding, _dieu apprendre à prendre une blague_. Once Bigby and Sun roughens her up you get to give the final blow. After that we cure your _maîtresse_ ailment and burn the place to the ground. After that we all walk our separate ways."

The group murmured and agreed with it, except for Sun who was no longer with them. They quickly looked around and to their shock by his stupidity he was already running towards the Hag. He was Leroy Jenkins-ing it towards the Hag.

"That _glupaya obez'yana_." Tardif comments as he pulls his axe and raced out to stop him.

Sun quickly raced forward with his usual smart-ass smirk plaster on his face. As he got closer the vines that covered the floor slowly came to life and wrap around his legs, pulling him up. It was sudden so he couldn't use his semblance to escape. The vine them swings over to the Hag who grabs him by his feet while the vine slowly slithers down his waist like a snake strangling its pray.

"um, hello there." Sun replies nervously as the Hag looks him over like a butcher inspecting a hanging boar. "Um, now I know what your thinking, does this handsome Monkey taste good? Well sad to say I do not."

The Hag didn't pay much mind but instead gave a cruel grin and chuckled causing Sun to chuckle nervously in terror. She then starts to lower Sun into the pot, Sun looked down inside where he can see a few faces edge with terror sticking out.

At this point Sun begins to panic. "Hey don't do it, I mean it! I don't taste that good, honest! Oh, Oum please no I'm to handsome to become soup!"

As Sun's face nears the boiling sickly yellow soupy liquid a Rope dart pierced the vine and a sudden tug pulls him from the pot and into the arms of Tardif. The Hag was annoyed by this and with a raise of her hand the vines beneath them came to life however she couldn't focus her witchcraft when a transformed Bigby raced towards her and tries to tackle her why'll the others focused on the swinging vines and fugal scratchers spouting from the fungus.

"Oh, thank Oum. I was not ready to become Chunky's peppered monkey brain soup." Sun said in relief as Tardif removes the vine with his kitchen knife.

" _Vy, vozmozhno, samaya bol'shaya bol' v sheye so vremen Rasputina._ " Tardif said with an annoyed grunt as he finally cuts him free.

"Yeah, I completely agree with you dude. She does smell worse up close." Sun said as he pulls himself free from the vines. Tardif rolled his eyes knowing that he didn't understood what he said.

The two quickly raced in to help with the others. Bigby struggled to snap at the hag's warty throat as he got closer the hag manages to push him off and quickly pulled a wooden mallet size meat tenderizer and slams down on his head. She quickly used the vines to her advantages. Her corrupted vines wrapped around his neck, body, arms, and legs before dragging him to a tree. With the others they much easily manage to fight off the fungal scratchers. Without the artillery they were fighting blind. However, with there big gun now rapped up, they were force to handle the Hag's corruption. Amani and Audrey fought hard to try and free, Bigby from the tree however they were over run by the Vines. As they struggled to cut themselves free the vine wrapped around Amani's leg and with a sickening snap she fell down in agony before being dragged upwards into the trees. Audrey was soon to follow thrashing as she was pulled upwards. Raven and Vernal fought well together against the corrupted vines, but as they seem to gain the advantage and the possibility on pushing it back. Ravens coughs gotten the better of her, leaving her exposed for an attack that knocked her to the ground. As Vernal calls out the vines quickly grabbed her leg and quickly wrapped around her before dragging her up into the tree's. Vernal struggles to keep her from ascending by grabbing ahold of Ravens arm. But the vines quickly lashed out breaking her arm and sending her to the ground. Tardif and Sun were the only ones left; they were trying to push forward but the Vines begin to wrap around both their feet. Tardif couldn't use tear gas nor his caltrop so he too was pulled up into the tree's. Sun used his semblance to evade and he quickly back tracked to help Vernal who was slashing crazily, like a blind animal. As he helps her fight off the remaining Vines, they quickly turn towards the Hag who was now hiding behind the Cauldron. Above her was the group, all struggling to free themselves from the vines. Enraged both quickly raced over to attack but the hag had one last trick, she tossed a few ingredients into the pot causing an explosion of green vile gas to spew forth. This gas hits the two directly. It was foul smelling and stung both of there eyes, as their eyes teared up from the exposer the world slowly goes dark. As the shadows slowly swarm around them, they can hear random noises coming from the dark. As the darkness crept closer and closer the two could see horrifying ghastly creatures circling them. These creatures were made up of random bits of flesh but mostly eyes, mouths, beaks, teeth's, and tentacles. It was so frightening to see that Vernal begins swinging madly. In her madness she accidently slashed at Sun. Cutting a rather nasty gash upon his head sending him to the ground. He struggles to stand but, in that moment, he looked up in horror. His comrades were not hanging there no more, and so was the witch Instead he saw the world, the world he knew was all wrong, at the center of the world he had dizzying glimpse of a hibernating horror beneath the ground from which he stood upon. The symbol of madness was the last thing he saw before Darkness took hold and he alone stood in the dark with the madness of truth.

 **Sun POV**

" _I can't do it… We are going to die here… I'm going to die here… if only… I was a senior detective… maybe then I would have…"_ My thoughts turn dark as my consciousness starts to fail me. As the sound of my own beating heart. As it beats the only thing, I can see is darkness. Till a sparkle of light can be seen in the distance.

" _Is this the end?_ " I question myself as I looked into the abyss. As the I stare into the dark a faint light shimmer and flickers in the dark. As it grew it started to blind me but when my eyes adjusted what I could see is the reflection of a battered Lawman's Badge strapped to a man in green leather armor. He then bends over to reveal himself. To my utter surprise he looked like me with a ruffled blonde beard under a crocked broken nose.

"Ah, _bonjour homme de loi_ , what seems to be the problem?" He asked in a strange accent. For some reason it felt like I was talking to myself, and not in a weird way. So, I told this strange dude what was going on, and how I am a failure. To my surprise he gave a small laughed. Not in the insulting kind of way but some sort of familiar chuckle.

"Heh, heh. Yeah, I know that feeling all too well. That feeling like your world has been turned upside down." The man said with a chuckle.

"What do you know about failing dude? What were you ever about to be a cannibals new garden gnome?" I asked sarcastically.

"Heh, no but when I felt the _l'aiguillon du désespoir_ when I discovered that I was the only _Gendarme_ in town that wasn't corrupted." The man remarks with sadden and regretful eyes.

"Corrupted cops, yeah who isn't corrupted. Seriously if I had a Lien card for every time, I was pulled aside by a cop, well I guess I can buy a candy bar since most of the time I ran. Regardless, what did they do that makes you a step above them?" I asked with a doubtful and spiteful tone.

"They kidnaped a dozen girls… raped and sacrificed them to a dark god, the worst part wasn't that my partner was in on it, but everyone from the police chief to the _putain_ mongering mayor of the village." The man replies with spite before reaching into his leather armor and pulling out a note book filled with evidence. He showed me the evidence and to my shock it was horrifying to read. This would put anyone away but the problem seems that those at the top could easily dismiss this.

"Oum, almighty. What did you do?" I asked in completely stunned.

"Nothing, there was nothing I could do… or that's how I used to think." He said as he unclipped his battered badge from his vest.

"After returning from a hamlet on the coast after _la renaissance du monde_ I was endowed with confidence and a new sense of purpose. I brought my information before the court. Or what remains of it, and brought them to justice." He then hands the badge over to Sun who was hesitant on taking it. "My point is, whether you are fighting corruption in the service that stands to fight it or the corruption that is chewing away at nature all it takes is a single man to fight this corruption."

He stood up and starts to walk away with the badge still in my hand. He did turn around and saying something just as the darkness starts to overtake him. "Well go on Junior _détective_ , that _vieille sorcière_ has corrupted the land. So, bring her swift justice that will cut though the corruption, _junior Gendarme_."

With those parting words I felt something slowly moving down the side of my face. My eyes slowly open to see that I was hanging upside down with blood seeping down the side of my cheek. As I look around it became apparent that I was now hanging with the rest of the team in the tree's why'll Tardif was struggling to stop himself from being tossed into the cauldron by that hag.

As I hanged there, I looked around for my weapons only to see that I had dropped them when I was hanged up here with the rest of the team. That's when I felt a strange sensation in my hand, taking a look down I noticed to my utter shock that it was the battered badge that guy gave me. As I held the badge tightly, I can feel the edges were sharp and that I felt a residual sense of hope. I begin to cut thought the vines with that feeling growing and growing as the vines slowly begins to cut. By the time I cut the vines and fell to the ground I never felt so, courage's. I might as well be a Lion Faunas.

 **Sun Wukong is Courageous**

 **"A moment of valor shines brightest against a backdrop of despair."**

 **3rd POV**

Down below the Hag was trying to toss Tardif into the pot. It was a waking nightmare for him, to have his face pushed so close to the pot. As his horrifically painful end came closer, he was shocked to feel her hold over him had stopped and a loud gun shot can be heard. He was dropped to the ground and to his surprise Sun had was now free from the vines. He seemed to had cut himself free enough just to worm out, only leaving his shirt up in the trees. For a moment, Tardif had a small shimmer of respect for the hotheaded monkey.

"Halt, in the name of the law you will not eat my bro from another mother!" Sun shouts as he held up a police badge, as it shimmers Tardifs respect dissipates… tenfold.

The Witch only lets out a cruel chuckle as she waves her ladle the vines once more came to life. Sun however unlike last time was now more embolden then before. He quickly dodged the Vines that lashed out at him. Using his semblance, he managed to confused the sentient vines, making it even easier to avoid and destroy the vines. Once the vines had fallen, he quickly raced towards the Hag who was readying herself to toss more hallucinogenic ingredients into the pot. But as she raises her hand Sun used the badge and reflected a flash of light into the Hag's eyes blinding her for a split second. In that split second, she had missed the pot and hit the cauldron, causing it to tipping it over. Tardif manage to roll out of the way as the cauldrons half liquified ingredient spilled out. The witch lets out a crackle of horror as she fell to the ground and tried to lick up the contents of the discussing soup. As she scooped and press the soup into her mouth, she felt a hard smack on the head send her to the ground. She only had a few seconds to look up as Sun begins to bash in her head. He proceeded to bash her brain in with no remorse in sight. The last thing the Hag saw before her head was completely caved in was the badge of a _Gendarme_.

 **The Hag Witch has been slain**

 **"Leave her corpse to rot, consumed by the spores she spawn"**

"Huff, Huff and that is what you get… Huff, Huff… for messing with the Law!" Sun boast as he tries to catch his breath. As the Hags brains poured out into the soil, her corrupted plants soon begin to wither and die. The group fell to the ground floor, completely released from the vines.

"… Really? Halt in the name of the law? _Dieu,_ _c'était tellement cliché._ " Audrey remarks as she stands up.

"Oh come one. What was I suppose to say? I'm the good, she's the bad, but you are definitely the ugly? Or I Am the Law?" Sun said with a shrug. "It was the only catch phrase I could think of."

"Well I though they were ok." Bigby remarks as he returned to human form.

"Thanks, Big-B." Sun said as he reached out with his hand for a bro fist. Bigby replies by punching it.

"You thought well. Not many can stand up to the Hag's hallucinations." Amani remarks.

"Aw it was nothing. Nothing can keep a junior detective down. Am I right Tardif?" Sun said as he turns around to him. Audrey was helping him up and all eyes fell upon him.

Tardif was not in a good mood after nearly becoming food for the Hag for the fifth time. So, expecting him to praise Sun felt like sharing a table with your would-be murder. However, Bigby and Amani motioned him to give it, even Audrey whisper into his ear to do it. So, he gave a heavy sigh before giving him a thumbs up. This proved to be physically struggling for him, even painfully as he struggles to flip his thumb upwards. As it finally did so you could hear a faint cracking noise, like it dislocated itself not to compliment Sun.

"Thanks dude! I knew you like me! Sun said as he turns to the others with a go luckily smile on his face. Completely unaware that Tardif cussing under his breath in his native tongue. As Sun begins to boast with the group Raven and Vernal watched from a short distance.

"Oum almighty, what on his holy name was that?" Vernal asked as she picks up Raven.

"Unforntely (cough, cough) the future." Raven comments as she struggles to stand. To her knowledge nature is always changing, the weak will be consumed by the strong. However, it seems that this slow pace change has quicken a short but effective bit. Meaning that they now must become stronger, or they will be consumed by this madness.

The group then proceeded to loot the hut for medical ingredients to cure Ravens ailment. Once done Ravens veins and coughing fits had ceased and returned to normal. They then burn the rest. No one should see this madness, and quite frankly it was a relief to see the bodies burn. As they watched Sun finally had a chance to look down at the Badge. It was battered and dirty but as he cleans it he noticed strange writing along the side, how ever the only thing he can read was Gendarme William Doré.

"Huh, I wonder if that was the guys name?" Sun asked as he gave one last look at the badge before tucking it into his back pocket.

Once the group had their fill of watching that unholy cottage burning in the mid-day sky they left. The group struggled to leave the center of the woods as it slowly catches fire from the small hut, they set ablaze. As they move back to the village it was shocking to see that the forest was reverting back to its normal state of being, it seems that with the Hag's influence gone so is the evil she performed upon the woods. It was difficult to cross the terrains with the injuries they received, but without the threat of fungus creatures or Grimm they had a relative safe journey back. However, it all changed when they reached the same clearing, they had all first met. Once there Vernal and Raven came to a stop. The five looked at each other with confusion however before any of them could ask the bushes started to move and out stepped a few dozen men and women sporting the Branwen Tribe symbol.

"Raven… what in _Allah_ name are you doing?" Amani asked as she felt trapped by the number of bandits surrounding them. Raven didn't answer instantly but rather turned to them as the bandits slowly approached them.

"… I thank you for your help in ridding this world of that witch. Ozpin has truly picked out the best team for the job." Raven remarks as she pulls her sword from her sheath. "However, my tribe has suffered greatly from the Hags creation and the only way I see I can repair them, is to ransom you five back to the school. So, surrender peacefully and you will have my word no harm will befall anyone of you."

The group were uncertain as they were slowly encroached by the Branwen tribe. If they weren't exhausted by the fight with the Hag, they may have been able to stand a chance against them. However, it seems that they will not be able to survive in a fight or if they try to run as well. Still the idea of being captured doesn't sound like a pleasant idea either. As the group were slowly being enclosed on Tardif said something that made Ravens heart skipped a beat.

"You touch us… then I'll tell Yang." Tardif comments causing Raven to raise her hand and cease the intrusion on the group.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Sun asked as he struggles to hold up his weapons.

" _je suis d'accord_. What are you planning?" Audrey asked as she pulled multiple sharpened letter openers.

" _Bighad alnazar eamaa yafealh , ybdw 'anah yaemal._ " Amani remarks in Arabic as she swings her spear as one tribal who was too close to her liking.

"You, are Yang's Xiao Long's birth mother." Tardif remarks. "She's been looking for you."

Raven then moves towards them with the weapon in her hand. She once again came face to face with him once more, and once more they both stared them down before both removing their helms. To the other five they were in slight shock at the sight of Ravens face. It was like looking at an older version of Yang.

"… What in the actual hell… is going on?" Sun asked with complete shock.

"I am for once wordless… _mais c'est néanmoins divertissant_." Audrey said with a small smirk growing.

"So, my daughter is becoming a Huntsman… it's a shame it's at Ozpins school." Raven remarks as she held her helmet under her arm. "However, I do not see the threat in telling my daughter who I am."

" _Kak ya i skazal_ she's been looking for you. If she were told where and who you are then she will stop it nothing to find you… are you willing to risk losing her because of her stubbornness?" Tardif said calmly causing something not seen by many people. A flicker of rage.

"If she is half as good as she is now then she will have no problem finding me." Raven said calmly.

"Maybe, but like it or not this world is changing… can she stand up to another Hag, or the next monstrosity _vykhodit iz teni legendy_?" Tardif replies with a blank stare. "Even though Raven didn't understand that last part Point is there is more than Grimm and can you handle knowing that when they descend upon your daughter, _kak mukhi k gniloy ploti_?"

Those words may not have been understood by most but the way he said it caused Raven to lash out in rage with her Katana by slashing to the right of Tardifs neck. It came to a stop just as the blade made contact with his skin only cutting him deep enough for a few drops of blood to run down the side of the blade. Yet he didn't blink or flinch as he stared into Ravens enraged eyes.

"Watch your next choice of words carefully." Raven said in a terrifying tone that was felt by everyone.

"… Just walk away, and we will not speak of your involvement. Touch or kill any, an Yang will find out." Tardif said as he continues to stare stoically into Ravens.

The two continued the deadlock stare with the tension in the air so sharp it could flay a coconut with ease. The two parties stared with anticipation as the two continued with their stand still. At the drop of a hat someone will die and all it didn't take much for someone to drop the hat. As the second prolong into a full minute it seems that neither Tardif or Raven has yielded. After what felt like a lifetime Raven broke from her dead eye stare lets out a sigh.

"(Sigh) Tribe… we are leaving." Raven said begrudgingly as she removes her blade from Tardifs throat.

With that order the rest of the tribe backs off and dis engage themselves. Raven then slash at the air opening a dark red portal. The bandits slowly entered the portal traveling to an unknown location. The last one to walk through was Vernal. She looked back at Tardif and simply gave one last dagger like stare.

"The next time we meet, I will kill you for that cheap shot." She said as she place her finger to her neck and slowly gave a slitting motion.

Tardif only gave small grunt before muttering. " _YA priglashayu vas poprobovat'."_

She then proceeded into the portal leaving the group. The last to leave was Raven who looked back the group she gave one last glare. Audrey and Bigby were in a slight shock like state. It was due to that Raven Branwen was Yang's mother. Or the fact that they were still alive. Sun gave a discussed glare; it can only be described as the look of a cop watching a criminal walking free and smugly. Amani facial expression was like Tardif only difference was that her actual face was covered making it impossible to tell what she is thinking. So, she places back on her helmet and with one last nod she left the five alone in that clearing. A few moments passed before the group lets out a collective sigh of relief.

"(Sigh) Holy shit dude... you have to be the most insane person I have ever met... besides me." Sun remarks as he falls onto the ground breathing heavily.

"Ja, that was crazy, even for you _mein Freund_." Bigby remarks. Tardif only lets out a grunt as his reply before Audrey grabs him in a headlock.

" _Vous êtes peut-être l'homme le plus idiot que j'ai jamais rencontré."_ Audrey shouts angrily as she try's getting a reaction by pulling his ear. Her mood then changed to a maddening chuckle. "Heh, heh and that is why I love you stupid man."

Tardif only shrugs her off in some annoyance as he struggles to get her off Audrey lumps over. "You know, this is possible the longest amount of time I have heard you speak."

Tardif only gave her a shrug. Normally he prefers to be quiet, his actions speak more then he can ever say. So, it's rare occasions he actually speaks at all.

Once the five had recovered from the standoff they continued back the way they came to the hollowed remains of Wald village before taking the long road back to Mistral. There journey however had one missing element since there beginning into schwarzer forest. That Raven that has followed them for miles was no longer following them.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here. So, before I read the comments, I like to thank those who were patient. I've been getting a lot of request for William and Fergus. (Formally Shag and Scoob) So before anyone asked if Sun and the Houndmaster are related, yes. Yes, they are and you are going to be even more surprised by who is the decedent of his faithful Irish wolfhound. (No, it's not Zwei or any animal/OC.) Unforntely I also decided upon the two who dies in the fight against the Heart of Darkness (The Flagellant and the Musketeer, I couldn't find a place to fit them into the story.) And with that added I'm' now ending the vote on Tardif ship. Cops and Robbers is the resounding winner. Now that we narrow down Tardifs romance we come to everyone's favorit Barbarian choice for love. This will be your last chance to cast your vote for Boudica. (Voting will end next Tuesday at mid-day) So cast your votes. Now that I said my peace let's answer some questions.**

 **From Kirston: Спасибо, я думаю, что эта история проистекает из моей личной трагедии. (В семье нет смерти, я имею в виду, но мои родители ненавидят друг друга, и иногда я чувствую себя как горящий мост. Хех, в жестоком чувстве юмора, меня назвали в честь девичьей фамилии моей матери, так что я думаю, что я горю мост в какой-то степени.) и эти истории, которые я написал в моей голове, помогают мне справиться. Но я также чувствую, что моя голова взорвется, если я не вытащу их из головы, почему бы не развлечь других. Также спасибо, я никогда не считал себя симпатичным.**

 **О, я в мире с собой, моя ошибка и низкая самооценка. Однако я не против получить похвалу и поддержку этой истории. Да, я думал, что было бы хорошо, если бы вы сказали _"God, speed you magnificent bastard."_ Также обратите внимание, что я не австралиец или британец (хотя я получаю помощь от одного ... Мне действительно нужно помнить, чтобы отправить ему другие главы по электронной почте.) Я шотландец и француз.**

 **Thanks for writing Kirston, also was this written in proper Russian?**

 **From Buzzsaw935: Alright, seeing this is the least week and majority votes for the Cop's and Robbers ship, so this will be fun. As for your request that may be tricky, Like the conversation with MarriedTales (He is writing a Game of Thrones X RWBY) there has to be a reason why Tardif and Neo will continue to see each other. Torchwick's Death could be a good powder keg and it won't lead to him dying like a chump.**

 **Thanks for writing Buzzsaw935**

 **From Carre: 1. Yes and as always thanks for the thumbs, apparently Zues is liking it more than the lizard bites. (I ran out one night and he needed something besides vegetables)**

 **2 A. Yes, I actually had a love talk with the chap himself.**

 **2 B. I don't know on new characters but they will have some returning ones. One can only wait and see.**

 **2 C. Alright, lucky me summer plans involve me visiting my family in San Francisco.**

 **2 D. Yeah, either god hate's the queen or they must have a gas leak, heh.**

 **3\. I'll consider it and add it to the list. Truth be told may take awhile since I have a long list.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre.**

 **Tardif Ships**

Tardif X Vernal: Doe and Bow 0

Tardif X Neo: Cops and Robbers 7

Tardif X Yatsuhashi: Silent but Giant 0

None: 2

 **Boudica Ship**

Boudica X Vernal: Savage Love 0

Boudica X Sun: Rebellious youth 2

Boudica X Yang: Trouble Makers 4

None: 2

 **Amani Ship**

Amani X Sun: Tails end 0

Amani X Neptune: Sea Serpent 2

Amani X Fox: Disabled Romance 0

None: 1

 **Paracsus Ship**

Paracsus X Sun: Scientific Fascination 0

Paracsus X Fox: Prescription Lovers 0

Paracsus X Blake: Alchemic Witchcraft 6

None: 3


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon**

 **Our language is the reflection of ourselves. A language is an exact reflection of the character and growth of its speaker's."**

 **Cesar Chaves**

 **Mistral Station, a few days later**

 **3rd POV.**

Team ATAB and Sun had returned to Haven academy. Majority of students were gone and so was the headmaster. Still they enjoyed an afternoon in the city. They met with Sun's team, Team SSSN. They had some fun and it shortly became apparent that Neptune found Amani "kinda cute and cool" because of her enchanting clothes and missing hand. Amani also found him charming but everyone on team SSSN was the epitome of handsome. Still she did enjoy spending her time with Sun's partner Neptune. Audrey and Sun of course may have a hand in that but it was only temporary for there Bullhead leaves early the next day. So, the two teams said their goodbyes before Sun brought them to the Bullhead station.

"Well, as fun as it is to head back with you guys to see Blake again, I got to get my team together." Sun remarks cheerfully.

"You are always welcome at Beacon, _mein Freund_." Bigby states as he hugs Sun.

"Aw thanks man." Sun said as he embraces back.

"It will be enjoyable to see you once more, _Faunus de la loi._ " Audrey said as he hugs and gave a small peck on both cheeks.

"Wow, um is that a custom where you come from or am I that attractive?" Sun said flustering.

"Sorry Monkey, _Ce joli cul a déjà été réclamé par un autre._ " Audrey said with a flirtatious wink before entering the bullhead, all while leaving Sun slightly dumbfounded.

"Before you ask, no. She is already seeing someone else." Amani said why'll rolling her eyes.

"I know that but she just…" Sun couldn't even give the right word to describe it but Amani does.

"Flirtatious? Trust me you aren't the first _majnun_ who has looked at her with those eyes." Amani hums.

"Really? (Sigh) Guess I got keep my eyes on a different girl." Sun said before turning to Amani.

"heh, heh. Sorry _darab alhabu qarad_ Blonds are not my type." Amani said with a chuckle.

"Aw, well had to try." Sun said with a cheeky smile.

"Heh, sure. No shame in it." Amani said before she and Sun gave a final farewell hug. " _wadae sidiyq qadim._ "

She then enters the Bullhead leaving Sun and Tardif alone to talk with one another. Inside Amani quickly found her room aboard the airship where Audrey and Bigby were watching Tardif and Sun talking.

"I don't know Audrey. Tardif really doesn't like Sun, but I doubt he will hurt him." Bigby said as he watches Sun expressing something with his hands.

"Well, my _ami loup_ Tardif has been trying his hardest not to cut Sun's throat from here to the _Wald_ Village. If he doesn't as much as flip him off, I would be questioning if Tardif wasn't replaced." Audrey said as she see's Sun pats Tardif on the shoulder a little too hard.

"What are you two doing? Amani asked as she sits down on the bed.

"Watching Tardif and Sun, it quite interesting _notre belle vipère de sable_." Audrey comments as Sun finish talking by holding out his arm in a fist bump position.

"An how is that going?" Audrey asked as she lays on her bed. Outside Tardif was staring down at Sun's fist he then looks back up to Sun who was giving a friendly toothy grin. That grin that was interrupted when Tardif punch it with a hard-right hook.

"(Sigh) As well as can be expected." Bigby replies as he shakes his head why'll Sun struggles to stand holding that toothy grin, now with a missing front tooth.

"Heh, _je t'ai dit_ Tardif really doesn't like Sun." Audrey said with a smirk as she watches Sun waving him off as Tardif enter the ship. After a few moments Tardif enters the room and made his way to the other bed.

"Did you really had to knock the _qarad faqir_ tooth loose?" Amani asked without looking up from her bed.

"… He apologies for being annoying." Tardif said with a grunt as he removes his helmet and sits down on his bed.

"And?" Bigby asked as he jumps up on top of Amani's Bunk.

"… Apology accepted." Tardif comments as he lays down on his bed and close his eyes.

There wasn't much point in talking to him after the group simply got settled in to their beds and begin to wait. After a few more minutes the Bullhead soon begins to depart leaving Mistral for Vale. A few days had gone by and the journey wasn't really noteworthy. They spent the days lounging about the ship.

When they arrive at Vale, they were a little surprise to see that the town has more decorations for the Vitality festive coming in late summer. Still with all this preparation there seem to more crowds of various people who all traveled from foreign lands. It was nostalgic for the four, during the end of summer back at the Hamlet a festival would be held to celebrate everyone surviving another year. As they traverse the crowd Bigby couldn't help but shake a predatorial feeling that they were being watched. As they moved towards the Bullhead station on the other side of town that would take them to Beacon a woman walked out of the crowd. In hand was an ice cream cone in the same color like her hair and eyes. She takes a lick from her cone before pulling out a piece of paper from her back pocket. In it was a WF assassination letter. A few years back the WF started this underground bounty system where they could entice unsavory figures to kill enemies of the WF for a reward. Currently now two of the four people of interest had just made there way to the Bullhead. However, the one she found to be interesting wasn't on the paper. A masked man who by all accounts looked like he terrifying with and without his mask. This however just increased her interest in the particular man. Thankfully her employer had requested her to be in her "team" when the Mistral students arrive on campus. So now all she has to do is sit and wait. With a sadist smirk she disappears into the crowd, making plans on what should she do when she meets this masked man.

A short flight later the group found themselves back on Beacon property. As they made their way to their dorms the team noticed a crowed of uneased students looking onwards at something. Curiosity enticed them to take a closer look. After pushing there way to the edge of the crowed they came across Ozpin and Glynda with Boudica who was now being returned to school, via heavily armed escort. A doctor wearing a bomb defusal like armor hands Ozpin a clip board with release forms. After signing it he was handed a detonator and the guards cautiously removed her straight jacket and muzzle before handing Glynda Yangs Right gauntlet. She didn't take it right away but rather grabbed it using her semblance just to avoid touching it. Once the paperwork was done Ozpin then turns to Boudica who was now wearing a powerful shock collar. The two stared until Glynda spoke up.

"Ms. Boudica I am to bring you to detention for the next month, try anything lewd like you have shown before and we will use this to restrain you. Do you understand?" Glynda said strictly getting Boudica to roll her eyes.

"Yes, Professor Glynda, I'm sure if you whip me like you do yourself, I'll be more incline to… **BZBZBZBZZZZAAAAPT**!" Boudica couldn't even finish that sentence without feeling a bolt of electricity through her neck.

"Language Ms. Boudica. Language is the first thing we must break for your rehabilitated into the school." Ozpin remarks as he removes his thumb from the detonator. He then hands it to Goodwitch who motion Boudica to follow them. The crowd then starts to disperse as they prepare themselves incase Boudica were to escape from her electro shock therapy. Once gone Ozpin spots the group and approaches them.

"Ah, Audrey, Tardif, Amani, Bigby. You have returned from your mission. Was it a sounding success?" Ozpin asked as he somehow pulls a mug from nowhere.

"It went as well as un _abruti dans un_ _bordel_." Audrey said as she gives the universal ok sign.

"I'll assume that means you succeed, now what of _Wald_ Village?" Ozpin asked in a concern tone.

"We burn what remains, the Hag had gotten ahold of it before we arrived. No survivors." Bigby responds with remorseful tone.

"I see, an Mr. Wukong?" Ozpin asked slightly disappointed.

"Stayed behind to get his friends to visit ahead of Mistral students." Amani explains.

"Hmm very good, now most importantly did you have any run ins with the Branwen tribe?" Ozpin asked with very concern and stern tone. Nobody answered outright, Tardif did made them swear to keep a tight lid on there run in with Raven. After a few moments Tardif replies with a simple, "No."

"… I see, (sigh) well at least you didn't have the pleasure of meeting their leader." Ozpin said seemingly buying into the lie before taking a swig from his mug. Now I want a written report by next Tuesday. Until then please head on back to your dorms I'm sure the trip has made you four terribly exhausted."

The four gave a silent nod and head back to their dorm. Tardif and Amani weren't looking forward to sleeping in the same room with a reforming Boudica. However, Audrey and Bigby were more then happy of sleeping somewhere safe and not moving. They had just entered the door to their own respected rooms. For Tardif it was a mess because as soon as he opens the door, he was mistaken for Ren who had twisted his leg in training by Nora who was wearing a crude nurse outfit. Audrey and Bigby were surprise to find Weiss and Paracus in the room currently reading there text books.

"Aw, _quelle chance avons-nous d'être libres de colocataires bruyants pour l'après-midi_." Audrey said as she falls flat on Blakes bed, too lazy to pull her sleeping bag out.

"How was your mission?" Paracus asked as she didn't even look up from her book.

"Plant-y, so many fungal scratchers then normal." Bigby moans as he wraps his dirty cloak to make a pillow before grabbing the sleeping bag from the closet.

" _Je suis d'accord. Avec toute cette saleté, je suis presque convaincu de la libération d'Ozpin_ _Boudica juste pour que je puisse m'endormir sur un lit de seins_." Amani remarks only for a book to be tossed at her. To her surprise it wasn't Paracus who did it, rather Weiss.

 _"Si vous pensez même un instant que je vous donnerai la courtoisie de libérer cette créature lubrique et exaspérante juste pour défier mes fesses meurtries sans consentement, à nouveau. Ensuite, je peux vous garantir que vous ne sortirez pas de cette salle sans mentionner l'idée de le faire!"_ (If you even think for a moment that I will give you the curtesy to release that infuriating lustful creature just to ravened my bruised prostration without consent, again. Then I can guaranty you won't walk let alone breath that thought to her!) Weiss shouted in near perfect French to Audrey's surprise.

"… _Bien, bien. Peut-être que je devrais faire attention avec mes mots. D'après mon expérience, les femmes à la poitrine plate ont tendance à être des oratrices tenaces, mais plus courtes."_ (Well, Well. Perhaps I should be careful with my words, flat chested women tend to be tenacious speakers, but shorter tempers) Audrey said slyly causing Weiss to blush even more as she hugged her chest.

" _D'après mon expérience, les prostituées Bimbo ont tendance à moins se focaliser sur l'amélioration de leur situation et sur la manière de l'améliorer."_ (Well it's been in my experience that Bimbo harlots tend to be less focus on improving their situation and how to improve upon it.) Weiss comments with spite before saying something that caught Audrey's attention. " _C'est peut-être pour cette raison que vous ne pourrez pas laisser votre département derrière vous._ " _Perhaps this is why one such as yourself won't be able to leave your dept behind_.)

Without thinking Audrey quickly removes her Sharpened letter opener dagger from a strap on her right ankle. She tossed the blade and it went past her neck but slightly nicked the side of her shoulder. It may have been an easy fix but it was deep enough that it cut the bra strap underneath her clothes. The two stared at each other in hatred as the air in the room feels so tense that it can cut an apple with ease. As the two stared at each other with annoyance and hatred Paracus simply lets out an annoyed sigh. She didn't even need to be asked on what to do next, she simply closed her book and stood up.

"You sure you can't take this outside?" Paracus asked as she grabs a book satchel to carry a few more books.

" _Non, il est temps que cette prostituée indécente apprennent le bon eddicat et les conséquences pour se déshabiller une Schnee._ " (No, it's high time this indecent harlot to learn some proper manors, and the consequences for disrobing a Schnee.) Weiss remarks with aggression.

" _Je suis d'accord, je crois qu'il est grand temps que je montre que même les femmes les plus hautes peuvent être abaissées à un niveau inférieur à nous_ _Prostituées indécentes_." (I agree, I believe it's high time I were to show that even the highest of ladies can be brought down to a level of lower then us indecent harlots) Audrey said with the same tone of aggression.

"(Sigh) … Just don't destroy the beds." Paracus said as she pinches the bridge of her nose in annoyance. She then motions to Bigby who reluctantly followed.

He quickly grabbed his shroud and left with Paracus. The two continued to stare at each other till the door closed shut. Once it shut the gloves were off and both girls go into a fighting stance. Weiss quickly grabbed her Rapier that was leaning by her desk and points it at Audrey's neck. Just as quickly as she points it Audrey kicks the blade up and does a backflip to giver self some room. As she does so she manage to toss three sharpened letter openers at Weiss who easily blocked two of the three but the third manage to cut on the other end causing her bra to come undone.

" _En avoir assez? Ou devrais-je, une chienne harlots donner plus de points de suture_?" (Had enough? Or should I, a Harlots bitch give more stitches?) Audrey asked smirking deviously.

Weiss reply's by lunging towards her with her with her rapier. She easily evades with a shit eating smirk plastered on her face. Eventual she got the advantage and kicked her to the other side of the room. She only smirks till she feels leather coming apart from her hat. She quickly feels it to find that Weiss had written her initials into her favorit hat. " _Tu sais, je pense qu'il est grand temps que quelqu'un nettoie ta bouche de putain. Deux frères le savent, Coco les remerciera de ne pas avoir à goûter la crasse sur la langue_." (You know, I think it's high time that someone cleans your whore mouth, two brothers know Coco will be thanking them for not having to taste filth on your tongue.)

With that reply she quickly removed her braw and tossed it aside with Audria removing her hat and tossing it aside as well. They continued to glance at each other before slowly circling one another. With each step they didn't dare to look away, neither wanted to give the other an opportunity to attack, they continued to circle one another for a few moments before backing off with each ready to throw down.

" _Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le faire personnellement. Simple désolé aurait été suffisant."_ (You didn't had to make this personal. A simple apology would have sufficed.) Weiss remarks as she ignites her rapier in fire.

" _C'est vrai, mais depuis quand la haute société de femmes n'a-t-elle jamais rien adopté?"_ (True, but since when did us women high societies ever not take anything with stride?) Audrey asked as she held her knife by the tip above her head. With a quick flick the blades hiding behind it fall sideways forming a fan like shape.

" _Hé, je suppose que si… Si je gagne, vous renoncez à vos voies et vous vous habillerez de façon convenable jusqu'à l'été."_ (Heh, I Suppose so… If I win you will renounce your ways and dress prim and proper till the summer.) Weiss remarks with an agreeing chuckle.

" _Hé, bien atta fille, mais si je gagne, vous devez admettre vos sentiments pour Mme Rose et porter quelque chose… révélateur pour montrer votre affection_." (Heh. Well atta girl, but should I win you must admit your feeling for Ms. Rose and wear something… revealing to show your affection) Audrey said agreeing to Weiss challenge before charging towards her.

Outside the building Paracus and Bigby made there way outside the building. For Bigby it was a bit of a drag that he can't relax in his room but it was a little surprising to see that Weiss can speak fluent French. As the two made there way to the Library they came across Ruby and Dismas who were walking back from the firing range.

"Hey Bigby, " _Wie ist Mission_?" (How is Mission) Ruby asked in a terrible German tone.

" _Es war in Ordnung, und es scheint, als ob Sie lernen, ein bisschen von meiner Muttersprache zu sprechen."_ (It was fine, and it seems you learn to speak bits of my native tongue.) Bigby replies with a chuckle.

"Um, yeah. Paracus is still teaching me but I'm not as good as Weiss." Ruby remarks as she rubs the back of her head.

"Well, don't worry much _mein Freund_." Bigby said in a reassuring tone. "So, did Paracus teach anyone else different languages?" Bigby asked.

"Ruby has come a long way but still needs some work, Weiss easily mastered the French, Yang only seems to learn how to insult and describe something lustful in every language, Blake seems to understand Russian but has yet to show it. Beside them Coco and Velvet want to learn French but Velvet is learning it from Jay. Ren and Phrrya has taken interest and has asked me to teach them as well. Oh, and Ozpin has requested that I teach Professor Goodwitch and Professor ( _Arzt, Médecin,_ _Tabib_ _,_ _Doktor_ _,_ Doctor!) Oobleck and Port, something about useful to understand everyone else." Paracus said as she counts off the list of people she agreed to teach with her fingers.

" _Mein Gott_ , it seems you have a lot of work to do _mein Freund_." Bigby remarks.

"Heh, yeah. Hopefully they don't missay something dumb." Dismas mutters as he rolls his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Bigby asked.

"Ruby tried her hand at French. She ends up saying something inappropriate to Weiss. Something along the lines of licking her cat, it has the wettest tip." Paracus remarks annoyedly, causing Ruby to blush as Bigby goes wide eye.

"… I trying to talk about my dog Zwei. He just has such a wet nose around this time of year." Ruby said while blushing madly.

Bigby didn't know how to respond to that. "Um, well… **BOOM!** "

Before he could think of something to comfort Ruby a loud explosion went off behind them back at the dorms. Apparently while they were talking Audrey and Weiss's fight had gone beyond the room and has accidently set majority of the building on fire.

"… (Sigh) You know, I'm actually regretting teaching French." Paracus mutters without even turning around to look at the massive flames.

As she shakes her head the screen then looks upward into the afternoon air. The sky soon became dark as the broken moon replaced the setting sun high in the night sky. The screen then lowers downward towards the shipyard in downtown Vale.

 **White Fang Vale Base of Operation, Midnight.**

Inside a warehouse on the east end Brothers of the White Fang begin moving shipments and supplies to a secret base out in mountains. Torchwick being one of the few humans on sight who was working with was going over the plans for a surprise attack. As he does so Neo walks in with a new ice cream cone.

"Aw, Neo your back. How is the festival coming along?" Torchwick asked as he pulls a cigar from his pocket.

Neo gave a simple so, so motion with her hand before licking her ice cream.

"Good, soon once our job is complete, we will have all kinds of tourist rolling in from across the world." Torchwick said with a cruel smile as he pulls out his lighter and starts to fantasies about the jingling sounds of unattended pockets. Oh, there pockets are just ripe for the swindling…"

Before he could finish that fantasy or even light his cigarette it was quickly swiped from his hand by a bloody and thin spider like string just as he got the lighter to lite up. The two quickly turns to the door to there office. Standing there in the dark, now holding the lighter was a familiar well dress Butler. Under his right arm was a circular package with some sort of points coming out from the tip.

"You will do well to remind yourself that if someone were to find someone else's hand in their pockets they will cut it off." The butler said as he walks out from the shadow holding the lighter. "And, that if you put off any more time then you already have, I will be tempted to free your hands from their arms."

Neo didn't take well to the Butlers threat or to its presences. Without even thinking she pulls her Umbrella upon the Butler. It didn't even flinch as she points the tip at its head. She held it there why'll giving it a dead lock stare as it does the same from beneath its bloodstained mask. As the two continued their death stare Torchwick decides to intervene.

"Hey, now. I have managed to rob pretty much every shop at least once. Give me another month and I should be able to steal enough for the job. That's more then enough time, alright?" Torchwick said as he pushes down on Neo's umbrella.

The butler didn't respond immediately but after a few moments he loosens up before rolling his eyes. "Very well, I didn't come all this way to threatened your ward."

He then hands over a circular shaped package to Torchwick. Torchwick looked closely at the strange package before placing it down on the table. He then opens it out of view of Neo and the Butler. Once open he was confused by the odd packaged,

"… What in Oum's name is that?" Torchwick asked as he turns around with an unease tone in his voice.

"I have been told on where you will be working. An we know how many bones are buried underneath that mountain. Should any of those Huntsman or Dismas and his friends find you my master wants you to use this right away." The butler explains as he pulls a match from his pocket.

"Um, how is a necklace suppose to help me?" Torchwick asked as he uneasily excepted the Butlers offer for a light.

"This Collar was forged by some of the most powerful necromancers in history. Simply place this on any skull and then run. It will provide a distraction that is much better suited then these animals we are force to work with." The butler remarks as he lights Torchwick's cigar.

"Raising the dead… isn't that a bit cliché Dracula?" Torchwick said sarcastically. The Butler found this annoying and quickly sliced his cigar in half before cutting Neo's ice cream cone as well.

"Do not mock the gift that was bestowed upon you by my Mistress. Or the power of that collar. Its madness may be hard to grasp but I can guaranty it will be more then effect in handling any of those so-called Hunters." The Butler said in a clicking noise before crushing Torchwick's lighter in his hand.

"Alright, I'll use it in case Red or that wanna be Thief comes knocking around." Torchwick said as he held up his hands. The Butler looked deep into Torchwick's eyes leaving a strong hateful impression on him. He then left the office, not caring that Neo was shooting daggers into his back with a dirty look.

"Sheash, touchy subject there." Torchwick mutters before turning to his now destroyed Lighter. (Sigh) and that one was a gift."

He then left the office to go steal a new lighter. Once gone Neo takes a look down at the Collar. It was old and made from rusting iron. All along the collar were metallic diamond shape spike pointing inwards. It was in a shape that can not be explain but it looks and feels unsettling to stare at. Even more unsettling she can swear that think is whispering voices of the damned. After staring at the strange metallic collar, she quickly left. Staring at that thing was giving her goosebumps, the thought of what it can do is even more terrifying.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here. Lets answer some questions and comments.**

 **From Buzzsaw935: Yep, don't worry everything will change. Ruin has come to Remnant. As for the Mods like the one's made by Marvin Seo's, later on. (Season 3.)**

 **Thanks for writing Buzzsaw935**

 **From Kirston: Thanks, figure learning it wouldn't hurt. Especially with politics today. _(I don't hate the current president but we could have a better candidate.)_ Also, its refreshing to know that these languages are being translated to a point of understanding. I do have plans for a brief seven-chapter story showcasing around the world during an alternate 1920's and a few of the characters are from Europe. So, it's good to know that I'm translating it somewhat accurately.**

 **Yeah I know that feeling, sometimes it feels like I'm hiding behind a mask and the world is a stage. But I suppose I can take that with some stride, as the saying goes "кататься с ударами"**

 **Thanks again for the blessing. With summer approaching I do need something to carry on.**

 **Thanks for writing Kirston**

 **From Carre: 1. Your welcome**

 **2 A. Zues is my pet lizard (An Australian Bearded dragon, I had him for a while hence the**

 **misspelling of his name.) and no I didn't mentioned him.**

 **2 B. That I can agree with.**

 **2 C. Maybe, she has gotten into the scripts.**

 **2 D. alright, like I said I written the idea down in my "Future Fan fic stories." notes**

 **3 A. Thanks, a lot of people requested that, and I'll reveal who it is later. (The Shag and scoob is actually there first name before another build update replaced it with William and Fergus) But for now I'll just let you muse at the idea that if they did a clothes swap Neptune will be wearing only a collar.**

 **3 B. Honestly I don't know. It's up in the air as it is.**

 **3 C. Yes, just yes.**

 **4\. Thanks again I'll give this one to my dragon. (No he isn't a lizard.)**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here. So, it is finally finish. Phew, this feels like it took forever to write. From Chapter 18 to Chapter 34. Sixteen chapters of filler between season 1 an 2. Now that is done and the ships are slowly becoming FF cannon, I can finally get back to writing the next season. To be honest I'm looking forward to season two because of the dance sequence. (Fun fact, Jay's guitar and sickle when fully upgraded are called Slash and Solo. It was named after lead guitarist Slash from Gun and Roses.) Other then that I have come up with another three sequences filler for season 2-3. The vote should come into an effect in two to three more weeks. And a few people requested that I translate the language so as a more or less compromise the language will be translated as long as someone who can translate it is present. So Weiss can translate French with ease but Russian she cannot understand the difference between yes and no. Now the winner down below is Boudica and Yang, this was a close call if you take notice down below. Now you know the drill by now, lease a vote for Amani Ship that will last to next week followed by Paracus.**

 **That's it, please Fav an Fol while also leaving a comment or question on the story down below. This is Wombag1786 signing off.**

 **Boudica Ship**

Boudica X Vernal: Savage Love 0

Boudica X Sun: Rebellious youth 2

Boudica X Yang: Trouble Makers 4

None: 3

 **Amani Ship**

Amani X Sun: Tails end 0

Amani X Neptune: Sea Serpent 2

Amani X Fox: Disabled Romance 0

None: 1

 **Paracsus Ship**

Paracsus X Sun: Scientific Fascination 0

Paracsus X Fox: Prescription Lovers 0

Paracsus X Blake: Alchemic Witchcraft 6

None: 3


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't Own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon**

 **Youth**

 **Is a wonderful Thing.**

 **What a crime to**

 **waste it on Children.**

 **George Bernard Shaw**

 **Beacon Cafeteria a week after Spring break.**

 **3rd POV**

It's been three weeks since the mission to Mistral and only two since spring break started. It was the last day of Spring break and all those who had left to visit families are returning. Along with them were students with Mistral. Of course, a normally mundane day has been altered due to current event. For starters Boudica was under constant surveillance by a private militia brought in from Vacuo. Only time she was given any privacy was when she was asleep or using the bathroom. Course it only took a day for all of them to turn in their registration's papers and limp to the hospital. Thankfully her deviant urges were sedated by Yang and a private room curtesy of Ozpin. Weiss and Audrey never settled their duel because they were interrupted by the staff. However besides being sent to detention they buried the hatchet and became fast friends. Ruby was almost jealous of this; it was like they had their own secret language at times. Still, with Coco around Audrey was busier, leaving time for Ruby and Weiss. Other than the occasional strange antic and a few burning dorms the Vacation period proved to be boring. Ruby and Yang returned back home for four days. Blake and Weiss remained behind, both getting letters from home. Jaune got a few dozen letters from all his sisters asking about a few of his teammates and more in particular a few of his friends that are easier on the eyes. Tardif himself got mail, but actually from an anonymous source… this time it was a severed hand. It belonged to a notorious slave trader working out of Mistral city. How it got in the mail or where his body is now will never be known. As the bell rings for lunch the four teams with the exception of Dismas and Amani who were in town, had gathered by their usual table in their school uniforms and went about their day like it was any other. Except for Blake who was crudely sketching in her note book. Last night she saw a news report on the WF activities, apparently, they had stepped up in their cruel and unusual tactics. She was sketching an unknown figure into her book as Weiss and Yang took notice.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asked as Blake quickly flips the book close.

"Nothing, just going over notes from last semester." Blake said in her defense.

"Uh, huh. Sure." Paracsus remarks sarcastically as she carefully removes a few leaches from a jar of alcohol to another that has been sterilized.

"Lame." Yang replies as she turns her head to catch a grape tossed by Nora.

As she swallows the grape Ruby had walked in and slammed a huge book on the table, getting everyone's attention. She then begins her somewhat practiced speech. "Sisters! Friends! Weiss."

"Hey!" Weiss snips.

Ruby continued. "Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream..."

Then Yang commented. "This ought to be good."

" _Ça pourrait aider à briser l'ennui depuis notre dernière émeute_." (It could help break the boredom since our last riot.) Amani Said smugly.

" _Vous voulez dire celui où vous avez en quelque sorte changé l'eau du robinet en pure absinthe?_ " (You mean the one where you somehow changed the tap water to pure wormwood?) Weiss asked before being hushed by Bigby.

With them hushed Ruby continued. "A dream that one day, the sixteen of us would come together as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!"

"Did you steal my binder?"

" _Ich bin kein Gauner_." (I am not a crook.) Ruby remarks in German as she held up her hands to quote herself.

"What, was that? Ancient vale?" Nora asked as she went from tossing grapes to strawberries.

"German _, also Ich bin ein Berliner._ " Bigby remarks before fist bumping Ruby.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked, having no idea what she was talking about.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby answered with an excited fist bump.

"I always kick my semester off with a 'Yang'!" Yang quipped with her pun only to ruin what ever was the moment Ruby was building up too."Ehh!? Guys? Am I right?"

" _ty ubil eto_." (you killed it.) Tardif said as he inspects a bloodied ring sent in the mail.

Jay and Nora both threw an apple at Yang and yelled, "Boooooooo!" in response to the bad pun.

Yang growled and Ruby said in a sincere tone to try and keep the motivation going. "Look guys, it's been a good two weeks, and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But classes start back up tomorrow, which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss comments as Yang toss's a green apple that missed the two and hit a stranger in the back of the head.

"Knowing you it could be anything." Paracus said as she carefully screwed the lid on her leaches.

Then Blake said, "I don't know. I think I might sit this one out."

"Da, agree." Tardif said as he pockets the ring.

"Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team." Weiss scolds.

"I agree with the queen of snow. Comrades in arms must drink from the same tavern in times of celebration." Boudica comments as she catches a flying apple.

"Yes, strangely enough, I for one agree with-" She couldn't even finish her sentence as a cream pie hit Weiss' face.

As it slowly falls to the ground both Nora and Jay look in horror as the pies cream slowly falls off her face showing a pair of angry blue eyes. They soon pointed the finger at one another in a he did she did problem. However, the damage has been done. Before anyone could react Boudica somehow pulls out a wedding size cake that hits both Ren and Tardif.

Nora quickly grabbed a tray of cookies and stood up on the table she unleashed her battle cry of retaliation. "FOODFIGHT!"

 **Outside the cafeteria**

Dismas and Amani had just returned from the Bullhead station with Sun and his partner Neptune. Dismas honest thought of him as just another pretty face wanker in the crowd, but after talking he figure him to be the kinda bloke that you go out drinking. However, he was not so sure about Amani giving him side ways glances of intrigue. Thankfully she isn't Boudica or else they would have another drunk monkey scenario. Speaking of monkey Sun was telling Neptune about how they all met a few months back as they were walking and chatting near the cafeteria

"Man, that's harsh." Neptune said.

"So then here we are, at each other's back and fighting against these White Fang members. I threw a banana at this one guy and it was supper funny. She was Killer coding it on those bullheads like an absolute beast, why'll that Bigby guy is one. Then this guy was all bang, bang. He held his own like a regular bill badass. Oh, then there is this girl. Blake man she was just… So Awesome, dude like completely awesome." Sun explains as the four past a window with a random student is thrown sideways.

"Nice dude." Neptune said as they walked past a window when multiple piece of fruit splatters the window.

"Yes, Blake has proven to be hard to kill. Quick agile, just add wit and I can call her a highwaywoman." Dismas joked getting a weird look from Neptune as Ren was football tackled by Boudica in the window.

"What's a Highwaywoman?" Neptune asked as Boudica was tossed back landing on Jay.

"I think that's what you call a Highwayman if he was a chick dude." Sun explains as in the background Yang is bitch slapping a transformed Bigby with a swordfish.

"Oh… what's a highwayman?" Neptune asked as jaune was tossed like a frisbee by Tardif.

"That… I'm not entirely sure." Sun said with a shrug as Jaune hits the window. The four continued their walk without noticing the fight from within the cafeteria.

"In any case you know what's the best part. She is a Faunas as well." Sun said before being bumped in the side by Dismas who gave a simple eh, hem to remind him. "Oh, but that's a secret."

"Got it." Neptune reassured.

"And not a go tell Scarlet the moment Sun turns his back kinda secret! I'm talking secret, secret, secret!" Sun said firmly and nervously.

"Woah, chill out man. I got it." Neptune said firmly and calmly.

"Yeah, you better." Sun remarks

"Phs, look I just don't want to screw this up. The people here are the coolest, I mean look at Dismas and Amani." Sun pointed out as they pass by another window that looked like someone finger-painted it. "No offence dude."

Neptune did have to admit; this was the first time neither him or Sun we swoon by every single girl. Also, Dismas and Neptune looked like absolute badass'es. "None taken."

Sun then stops at the door to the cafeteria. "Alright so they are just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're going to be cool right?"

"Dude." Neptune said with a smirk that sparkled.

"… Good point." Sun remarks before the four enter the cafeteria to see the absolute madness that pursued within the cafeteria. Multiple students raced out from the cafeteria screaming in fear. As they did Sun looked forward in amazement why'll Dismas, Neptune, and Amani looked around in confusion.

At the end of the cafeteria team JNPR, Jay, Boudica, Paracus. They seem to be standing on a ramshackle fortification made from tables, chairs, and soda machines. Nora on top of this fortification sings mockingly. "I'm Queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle!"

At the other end was Team, RWBY with Audrey, Tardif, and Bigby. As Nora finishes her taught Ruby stomps on the table and points to the other end while crushing a milk carton in her other hand. "Justice will be Swift! Justice will be Painful! It will be delicious!"

This rallied her team before JNPR team jumps off from their fortification. Nora shouts off the top of her lungs "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" as everyone catapulted the Watermelons towards them.

"Yang, Audrey! Turkey, silverware!" Ruby shouts.

The two quickly raced forward with Yang rolling towards the turkey why'll Audrey stomps on a tray sending forks, spoons, and knifes flying upwards. Yang using the turkey begins to lay a beat down on the flying fruits. Audrey on the other hand grabbed the flying utensils individually before chucking them at the fruit. As they destroyed the bombardment of watermelons, Blake and Tardif quickly raced forward armed with sausage string and Baggett. Yang provides cover by tossing her turkey and hitting Jaune. Boudica and Pyrrha ran towards them, Both armed with Baggett's of their own. The four engaged in combat with Boudica winning by snatching the rope sausage with her teeth. Using her strength, she tossed him back to the other side before being tackled by a transformed Bigby. At the same time Pyrrha sent both Yang and Blake back, but was force to retreat when Ruby pushed her back by riding a tray like a snowboard. Once pushed back both Nora and Ren tried to rush her. However Ruby moves out of the way allowing Weiss to use a bottle of ketchup as a smoke screen and slip in tar. Ren quickly fell and slid into the tables like a bowling ball. However, Paracus quickly raced through the cloud undisturbed by a gas mask made from a boar's head. She quickly tossed a garlic bomb at the two which Nora hits with a makeshift hammer. Weiss used a sword fish to try and block it but it bashes into the point and send her flying back into pillar causing it to collapse on her. Audrey quickly grabs her before it could fall on her but it was too late Weiss was down for the count.

"Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! NOO!" Ruby cries as she raced over to her partner.

Back with Yang, she raced towards Ren who was fighting her with leeks. As she was pushing him back Jay enters the fight by using broken lollipops as Hook swords. He used his agile speed to disarm Yang of one Turkey. He would have disarmed the other if it wasn't for Tardif quickly tossing grapes onto the ground. Just like marbles the clown slipped up and was sent flying into Ren taking both of them down for the count. Nora and Boudica quickly raced in. Both wielding pole weapons made up of watermelons and pumpkins. Tardif charges in with support but the two were sent flying upwards along with Tardif. The three crashed into the ceiling and traveled upwards. Blake using Tardifs idea quickly used the sausage whip to send Nora flying back why'll Audrey went to work tossing carrots with pointed tips at Boudica, nailing her to the wall. As Nora crashes into the soda machine Paracus quickly grabbed a few and tied them together with string cheese. She shook the soda bomb before tossing it at the two. Blake barley dodged the bombs but Audrey went down with multiple canisters exploding in her face. Pyrrha realizing that they were metal quickly used her semblance. She guided the bombs till they pelted Blake against the wall in an multi neon explosion. Ruby was now the only teammate left and she got an idea from Blake being pelted. Using her semblance she does a quick twirl causing the flying cans, food bits, and the rest of the opposite team to crash into the back wall before being pelted with so much food that they were camouflaged by the painting made up of soda and food. After a few moments they slid off the wall.

"I, love these guys." Sun said as the screen pulls back to him before moving to the right. Their stood Dismas and Neptune covered head to toe in soda with Amani standing behind them. Both looked annoyed. The three slowly turned their head to Sun with annoyed looks on their faces.

Before they could even say anything Goodwitch barges in looking absolutely infuriated. She lets out a low growl before waving her riding crop causing the cafeteria to revert to its pre food fight self. She then turned to the two teams as they pick themselves up. She said agitated yet softly. "Children, please... do not play with your food."

After a few moments, Yang finally came down and crashed landed. She gets up and showed a thumbs up, to tell everyone that she is okay. Before Tardif comes crashing down through a different part of the roof and crashes on top of Yang. As the two give out a collective moan, a transformed Bigby crashes through a third hole and lands on the two.

Glynadas eyes begin to twitch in anger that she now has to fix three holes in the roof. As she twitches in anger the two teams begin to laugh, making her rage some more till Ozpin walks up behind her and places his hand on her shoulder. "Let it go."

"(Sigh) They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Glynda comments a she lets go of her frustration.

"And they will be. But right now, they're still children. So why not let them play the part?" Then Ozpin walks backwards and continues. "Afterall, it isn't a role they'll have forever."

As he finishes that line a loud rumble can be heard from outside. All the students that were still conscious looked outside to see an entire airship battalion of Atlas warships flying outside. If this wasn't a time of peace it would seem like they were here to invade.

"We'll it seems Atlas has arrived Ozpin remarks at the sight of those warships.

"Ugh, do they really need to bring his entire army?" Goodwitch asked sounding disappointed. As the two look onward with disappointment Dismas had his own thoughts about the warships, but he barley kept his treasured scarf from being ruined. So, he reaches into his coat and pulls out his pipe. Inside was a piece of watermelon. He quickly tips it out before lighting the pipe.

"Well, no rest for the wicked." Dismas mutters as he inhales the smoke.

 **Hello everybody, Wombag1786 here. So, I'm back from my (This pacific story) vacation. I feel… exhausted. Like Apathy tired. Probably due to the lack of coffee or tea around the house. That or just simply I feel old. In any case Season two the next big milestone and the Paracus ship is now over with a tie. I'll do an informal recount in the comments for only one week. Now in any case I'm excited for the new list of voting coming up soon. The next filler for season two and three are almost done and should be placed up in one or two weeks at the least. Also, side note I don't remember if I mention this or not on this story, but I am working with another FF Writer (His Left 4 Dead story got me into FF Writing, so I guess the word that would describe him is my original inspiration.) to bring a new story. So, I'll be resuming my two weeks then break schedule to work with him. I'll officially advertise the story when we get some proper traction. Right, now with the rambling out of the way lets get on with the questions and comments make sure to leave those below and Fav/Fol the story.**

 **From Kirston: I'm sure everyone chuckled at it. Heh, Sun may be a cool guy but for some reason he has that face that says punch me. Eh, probably my younger brother talking. (He is a blonde and the youngest so I'll leave it to your imagination of what kinds of trouble he gets into.)**

 **Yeah, re-watching the season just brought me to the same conclusion. If it's a crypt filled with dead bones, how can I make it worse? The answer makes the bones fight back.**

 **Unforntely I might have considering I got a D in culture but made it up by getting a B+ in the second course. In any case things are looking to be interesting this summer.**

 **I would hold out on wishing me luck. Seriously if I was any luckier then right now, I would be dating the lady herself. (Seriously, first month of school a squirrel ran from the gutter with twenty dollars stuck to it foot. I don't know what that in Ruble's but you get the gist of how lucky I am.) In any case I wish you luck. (If you have a casino nearby head there now, I guaranty you will be on a winning streak.)**

 **Thanks for writing Kirston**

 **From Carre: 1. No problem.**

 **2\. The Spanish Inquisition… (Sigh) Where is a blood sucking vampire when you need one? (Cough, Abridge Hellsing ultimate, Cough)**

 **3\. No problem, though do take it with a grain of salt. The actual translation is much different. (EXM, "bimbo harlot" in French is bimbo prostituée which in actuality translates to bimbo prostitute. Another example is that the French don't call it Absinthe but actually call it the plant from it originated. "Wormwood.") Point is take these translations with a grain of salt.**

 **4\. … um. (Behind me a transformed Bigby is carrying Karaoke equipment. He notices you and quietly walked back stage) …. Yeah, you are somewhat on the nose with that theory.**

 **5\. Oh, that's not her your seeing… that's actually Marvin Seo and Clair De Lune Banshee mod… she won't show till another season but I had her come in to try a few scenes for the big reveal. Oh along with a few other characters of the mod author.**

 **6\. No not much references there, well except for an ancient pyramid a few horrifying descriptive horrors and maybe a cannolo eating mobster. As for the Necronomicon well someone groovy has dibs on that and I rather not take it from his chainsaw hand.**

 **7\. Thanks for the thumb.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre.**

 **Amani Ship**

Amani X Sun: Tails end 0

Amani X Neptune: Sea Serpent 2

Amani X Fox: Disabled Romance 0

None: 1

 **Paracsus Ship**

Paracsus X Sun: Scientific Fascination 0

Paracsus X Fox: Prescription Lovers 0

Paracsus X Blake: Alchemic Witchcraft 6

None: 6


	36. Chapter 36

**I don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon**

 **From infancy on we are all spies; The shame is not this but that the secrets to be discovered are so paltry and few.**

 **John Updike**

 **Ozpins Office a few hours later.**

Ozpin and Glynda watched out the window as they witness Atlas bringing their army to Beacon.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda quoted, with a slight annoyance.

"Well... running an academy and a military makes him a busy man, but yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." Ozpin replied as he sips from his mug. As they continue to watch Ozpin receives a message from his desk. The message on Ozpin's desk notified him that Ironwood is waiting.

"Come in." Ozpin said as he walks to the elevator.

The elevator doors open up and Ironwood stepped in before warmly greeting his host. "Ozpin."

"Hello general." Ozpin replies.

"Please, drop the formalities." Ironwood insisted as he and Ozpin walked up to each other. They shook hands like seeing an old friend. Ironwood then replies, "It's been too long!"

He then turned to Glynda. "And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh James..." Goodwitch remarks with a fake smile before she turns to Ozpin. "I'll be outside."

Glynda then walks out leaving the two headmasters alone. Ironwood comments. "Well, she hasn't changed a bit."

Then Ozpin let's out a small chuckle before dropping the formalities. "So... what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" He asked as he grabs a kettle and poured him a cup of coffee. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival."

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood answers before reaching inside his coat pocket and produced a flask of strong liquor. As he pours the contents in he soon continued the conversation. "Besides with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

"I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends. However, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned." Ozpin said as he motions to the army that was now shadowing down town Vale.

"Well, concerned is what brought them here." Ironwood said empathizing the word concerned.

"Yes, I understand that due to recent events. Travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult." Ozpin replies as he takes a sip from his mug.

"Oz, you more than anyone else here know why I brought so many of my soldiers. You were the one who told me yourself." Ironwood said referring to the recent monstrosities that had forcefully crawled there way out from camp fire horror stories and into reality itself.

"Still, despite what unfortune events happened with your specialist, this is a time of peace. We shouldn't have these shows of power. People will get the wrong ideas." Ozpin said before taking one last sip from his favorit mug.

"But after everything that happened so far, we should…" Before Ironwood could finish Ozpin had already raised his hand, stopping the conversation.

"If thing become as drastic as it's been for the past few months then we will handle it Tactfully." Ozpin said sternly before reversing to a more casual tone. "It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So, I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious." Ironwood said in his defense.

"As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can." Ozpin remarks firmly.

"Believe me, I am doing the same for my students. Especially against the newest abominations." Ironwood said as he stands up. Before leaving he asked Ozpin a serious and daunting question. "But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war of madness?"

As he walks away, Ozpin didn't reply. He watched him exited the office before muttering to himself. "I Hope they never have to, especially with the brand of madness from back in those horrifying old days."

 **In the Library downstairs**

Dismas was currently sitting at a table with his team. He was currently reading up on his new subject which was about aura why'll the rest were working on something else with their own books. After the food fight Glynda confiscated his pipe, making sure that he wouldn't use it again. He of course stole it back without her noticing. While reading he couldn't help but notice that Blake, Weiss, Yang, and Ruby played a board game very loudly across from them.

"hmmmmmm… All right… All right." Ruby remarks loudly as she stares at her cards. She then quickly points her finger at her sister before shouting. "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!"

"Bring it on!" Yang replies cockily.

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby declares as she slams her card face up on the table making Yang gasped in shock as Ruby continues. "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!"

Yang gasped in shock why'll Ruby made a airplane sounds and explotions. She replies by shouting. "You fiend!"

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time only lasts one turn!" Replies with a taunting smile. As she reveles in her victory she heard the unexpected chuckle of her sister.

"Pretty sneaky sis, but you've just activated my trap card! Giant Nevermore! If I roll a seven or higher, Fatal Feathers will slice your fleet in two." Yang remarks as she shows her card.

Ruby interrupted her with a gasp countered. "But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!"

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang replied with both sisters engaging in a determined glair.

Dismas gave a simple deadpan look at the two sisters. He honestly couldn't tell if they were seriously playing the game competivity or in fact have a secret poll on who would win the most games. He shook his head before looking across the table towards team JNPR. They too were trying to study with a more mellow atmosphere then team RWBY. Ren was seriously studying, Nora was asleep on his book, Pyrrha was also studying, and Jaune was reading a comic book. Till Pyrrha suggested to him to study. She confiscated his comic and once he begins to study, she started to read it.

After Ruby's short complaining spree, Yang then turns to a confused Weiss. "Well Weiss, it's your turn!"

"I... have absolutely no idea what's going on." Weiss replies, with no understanding of what's going on.

"Look, it's easy! Your playing as Vacuo, which means all Vacuo-based cards comes with a bonus!" Yang said as she scoots her chair next to her.

"That sounds dumb." Weiss commented.

Ignoring that, Yang then points out. "See... you've got Sandstorm, Dessert Scavenge, Oh! Oh! Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded air fleet… ("Nooooo..." Ruby moans) and put it in your hand!"

"Okay?" Weiss replies, still confused by what was going on.

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance boost against natural hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my knigdom!" Yang said as she points out Weiss strengths. But she then took a complete 180 and points at her with a threatening tone. "Just know, that I will not forget this declaration of war."

"And that means?" Weiss asks innocently.

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby answers, still weeping.

Weiss then realizes she was winning and stood up why'll manically laughing. As evil storm clouds formed behind her, she gave a small speech. "Y-Yes, Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arm…"

"Trap card." Yang abruptly interrupts her.

"Huh?" Weiss asked dumbfounded.

"Your armies have been destroyed." Yang responds.

Weiss realizing, she had just lost, sat down and begins to weep. "I hate this game of emotions we play!"

Ruby then quickly hugs Weiss say's "Stay strong, Weiss. We'll make it through this together."

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Weiss comments why'll still crying.

"Alright Blake, you're up!" Yang said as she turns to Blake.

"Huh? Oh! Umm... sorry, what am I doing?" Blake asks tiringly.

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant!" Yang answered.

"Right..." Blake replies uncertainly.

"Hey! Can I play?" Jaune asked as he walks over to the table.

"Sorry, Jaune, we've already got four people." Ruby answers.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess." Wiess remarks.

"Didn't you attack your own naval fleet, two turns ago." Paracus remarks as she casually flips the page in her book.

As Weiss became defensive in her poor military strategy, Dismas's team noticed Sun and Neptune coming towards the table. Sun said, while holding up a peace sign, "Sup, losers?"

"Just, chilling… possible killing." Jay's responded before the girls noticed him.

"Hey Sun!" Ruby said as she wave her hand at him.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Ice Queen." Sun acknowledges with a cheeky smile.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?!" Weiss complains.

"Your cold and calculating personality." Dismas said without looking up from his book,

"You are A Heiress, to the most influential and riches families in the land." Jay added as he pulls his guitar and begins to toon his guitar.

"In German your name means White snow. Very on the nose considering your home is snowing majority of the year." Paracus added.

"And you are so stuck up, I mean I never met anyone with a tighter asshole then you." Boudica bluntly added causing Weiss to blush.

"Alright point made. Just shut it." Weiss said as she hid behind her hand.

"Well, um as interesting as that sounds… I never got a chance to formally introduce you guy's to my old friend." Sun replies before turning to Neptune.

"Hello, nice to meet you all." Neptune remarks smoothly. "So, uh... aren't libraries for reading?"

"Thank you!" Ren remarks loudly in agreement causing Nora to wake up and shouts. "Pancakes!"

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." Sun said to Neptune sarcastically.

"Upupupup! Intellectual. Okay. Thank you." Neptune corrected, this caught both Weiss's and Paracus's attention.

"Ah, good. We really do need more intellectual and refine people at this institution." Paracus muses before pointing with her thumb towards Jay and Boudica. Jay was looking a his cheeks with his kitchen knife, currently pondering if he should shave the small ginger hair growing on his face. Boudica was busy foundling with her tits, seeing if they had grown bigger then Yangs.

"Oh, I see." Neptune said as he begins to blush at the sight of Boudica's side boob. He quickly shakes her head and turns to Weiss. "Hi, I'm Neptune."

"So, Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked slightly interest in him.

"Haven." Neptune answerers.

"... And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel." Neptune finished.

"Um... I'm Weiss." Weiss remarks in an out of character tone.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune complemented.

As Weiss struggles to find the right words, Sun begins to make small talk with Blake. "I never took you as the board-game-playing type!"

Blake uncomfortable replies. "Right... well, I think I'm done playing, actually. I'll see you guys later."

"… Women." Nora simply said, getting a chuckle from Boudica.

Dismas was concerned about Blake's strange behavior. Having enough studying for one day, he decides to check in on her.

 **Back at the dorms.**

Dismas came to check on Blake in RWBY's dorm to see how she's feeling. He gave a simple knock. Blake responds with. "Who is it?"

"It's me. Just want to see how your holding up." Dismas answers.

After a brief moment of silence, Blake opens the door. He could have done it himself but he knows when someone want's to be left alone. He walked in and closed the door behind him. Blake had returned to her bed, hugging her legs and was almost deep in thought.

"What's been going on?" Dismas asked.

"Nothing, I'm just peachy." Blake said unconvincingly.

"… Blake, It's me. I can tell if someone is lying just by eyesight alone." Dismas remarks as he leans against the wall opposite of her. "Besides that. You seem more... unaware, lost in thought; depressed. And quite frankly you haven't shown this behavior since the shipyard."

Blake didn't respond. She just kept quiet and looked conflicted. Dismas decided not to continue on. He simply walks over and places his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to bear these secrets, but just don't let it eat you up inside."

He turns to leave her to her thoughts. However, something changes Blakes mind as he grabs the door. "It's about the latest string of robberies." Blake blurted out.

"… Really?" Dismas responds as he turns around.

"Yes." Blake said as she nodded her head.

"Does it also have to do with Roman Torchwick?" Dismas asked.

"Yes." she answered, but with more aggression within her tone.

"I see... and you are feeling unresolved about it?" Dismas asked as he drags a chair over to her bed before sitting in it with the back facing him.

"Absolutely. That scumbag should be the person the White Fang should fight against, not work with." Blake said as grasped her fist together.

"(Sigh) Well, guess there's no point in crying over spilled milk." Dismas said as he stands up and pushes aside the chair. "Guess we have to do something about Torchwick before the White Fang makes an ass of themselves."

She looks up in complete shock. At first it seemed she was going to rejected the préposal, but after thinking about all the evils Torchwick had done. It would be a good idea to get rid of him before diminishing the WF's reputation even more.

"But before we put another hole in Torchwick, you must promise to let it get to you. I've seen thief's who were obsessed with treasure, it always ends the same. We will bring Torchwick in, or down. But you need some rest, because I can tell you haven't slept in days." Dismas said as he points to the shallow rings forming around her eyes.

Blake nod in agreement. She has missed sleeping for more the then six hours. Before the conversation could continue Yang, Weiss, and Ruby came in along with Bigby, Paracus, and Jay.

"Ugh! We should have never let him play!" Yang complains.

"You're just mad 'cause the new guy beat you. See, if you had just attacked when I told you, none of this would have happened." Ruby teases

Before Yang could come up with a rebuttal, she noticed Blake and Dismas alone in the room. "Uh... did we intrude on anything?"

Before Blake could answer, Dismas replied. "I came here to check on Blake, she hasn't been sleeping well."

All three of them replied, "Oh."

"So... about what?" Ruby asked.

"With the recent events and creatures sprawled across the landscape. Trust me we all get nightmares about them." Dismas said reflecting the question. Blake nodded in agreement. She didn't want to bother them with the what she could be described as her burden.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. … Do you want my sleeping knife?" Ruby asked as she pulls her knife from her sleeve. She did a quickly flip, allowing the handle to face Blake

"Um, I'm good… I got to go." She then tries to makes her way to her door, but before she Weiss stopped her.

"Stop, I want to know what's really going on." Weiss said as she grabs Blake by her wrist. Lately you've been quit, antisocial and moody."

"Uh, have you met Blake?" Yang asked sarcastically. "Besides, didn't she already mention that she has bad dreams?"

"I can get some sleeping aid prepared in a moment." Paracus offered.

"Yeah, see. Problem solved." Yang replies in her partners defense.

"You, do she will most likely try to dissect her why'll she is unconscious." Jay said as he leans against the wall.

"I… yeah, can't be helped." Paracus remarks in slight defeat. This made Blake shiver, and also made it so she will sleep with one eye open.

"Right, anyways. I know its your thing, but you've been doing it more than Usual. Which quite frankly, is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong!" Weiss then somehow pulls the chair that Dismas was sitting on earlier. She then balances herself atop the chair as she points at Blake with a fiery passion. "So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong?!"

Blake, didn't know how to respond. She did made a promise, but she still felt like it was a burden. Plus, if she didn't confess Yang would probably spike her drink just so she can get some sleep. So, with a heavy sigh she confessed the truth. "… no, Me and Dismas were talking about the White Fang, and Torchwick."

"Oum, almighty. Blake you need to let it go. Obsession over this can't be healthy." Yang remarks.

"She is right you know." Paracus added.

"Well, between the robberies and the recent horror shows, I just can't leave this well enough alone. Something big is going on. And, if no one does anything to stop it then I know something bad will happen." Blake said in a despair tone.

Weiss, tries to argue but Dismas stepped in. "Look, we are going to do something about the White Fang's criminal activities. Blake can't stand by with Torchwick on the loose, and I myself find it unsettling that they raised the Crimson Curse for just a brief moment."

Dismas paused as he pulls out his Locket. He had retrieved it from the clutches of the Countess. The fact that there was a possibility that she could return makes his blood boil. He releases his grip before looking up at the girls. "So, to more or less save time, why not skip the boring question of empathy and just take down a criminal organization? It's not like this team hadn't done something as dumb as this before. I'm more then positive it will continue even after as well."

The girls thought about it for a moment. They both had a point. The White Fang had to be stopped and they wouldn't want that hellish experience they had been through aboard the Atlas ship to happen to anyone. So, after thinking it over for a few moments Ruby was the first one to speak up.

"Okay! All in favor or being the youngest huntresses and Huntsman to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale... say 'Aye'!" Ruby declares.

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty!" Yang shouts why'll doing a fist bump.

"Why not, I could always test a few theories that I have." Paracus remarks as she grabs her surgical kit she had on the counter.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said as she held her chin.

"Oh. Yes, it is definitely going to be fun!" Jay said as he pulls out his guitar.

Blake only nodded as her response and Ruby muttered, "None of you said 'Aye'..."

"We'll Aye, then. Guess that makes the vote 1 yes and zero no's." Bigby said as he held Ruby's shoulder.

"Alright then... we're in this together." Blake remarks with small growing smile.

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby remarks.

"Yeah!" Yang said in full support. However, the moment was ruin when Ruby gasped in realization.

"(Gasp) I left my board game in the library!" Ruby gasp in shock.

"We're doomed." Weiss said as she face-palmed herself and shook her head.

"Unfortunately, so." Paracus agrees as she crosses her arms.

"I'll be right back!" Ruby shouts before racing past Dismas out into the hall.

As the teams got together Dismas heard Ruby running into someone out in the hall. He quickly looked outside the door to investigate. He saw three students that he has never seen before: a girl with a dark tan skin, mint green hair, and red eyes. A guy with grey hair and grey eyes, and the last one... for some reason she seems awfully familiar. The last one had long back hair, and fiery orange eyes that seems to glow manically. Dismas hid his face within the door frame as tried to think where he had seen her before, but nothing came to his mind. That was off putting, and he didn't like that. He did overhear the conversation and it went normal, but suspiciously normal.

"Sorry... Are... you okay?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine. Just watch where you're going." The mint hair girl remarks.

"Oh... right... sorry... Um... I'm Ruby! Are you... new?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"Visiting from Haven, actually." The fiery eyed girl answers in a fake pleasant tone.

"Ooooooh! You're here for the festival! Oh, but exchange students have their own dormitory." Ruby remarks.

"I guess we just got turned around." The guy with grey hair responds.

"Don't worry, happens all the time! Uh, your building is just east of here!" Ruby replies back as the three walked down the hall.

"Thanks. Maybe we'll see you around." Then the fiery eye girl replies as she walks past Dismas with the others. The moment she did, he felt his hair stand on end.

"Yeah, maybe! Oh! And welcome to Beacon!" Ruby said before she continued to run towards the library.

As they continued down the hall, Dismas had a bad feeling about these strangers. Still, he couldn't put his finger on it and decide to simple keep an eye on them. For now. Little did he knew; the fiery eye girl had the same reaction.

 **Right, so I'll be reading the comments and questions but I implore you to read the announcement at the bottom.**

 **From Karren: Yeah, my luck can be weird at times or pushed to the absolute limit. (Examples include being chased by three Mexican wrestlers, accidently deifying a statue of mother nature, successfully lying to a former politician, nearly getting hit by numerous of things including an actual tree, winning more money on bets and luck then I made over work.) But I digress, you get the point. I'm bad at math and money, but I make up for it with amazing luck. Now about the Mad Max, you mean DmanDog056? Yeah, he told me his plans to do another story based on RDR. As for Luck takes a turn by Bathedinblood, I do enjoy it. I'm guessing you are more of The Gunslinger by Mugiwara N0 Luffy fan? (Guy takes to long, and I didn't find the story as interesting as the first. Not hating just preference.)**

 **Thanks for writing Karren**

 **From Buzzsaw935: as Kirston wrote it, (Above yours in the comments.) I can't take on all these classes. Writing characters is like juggling, sure it's entertaining to do so with three balls. But It gets harder with more balls, and so far I'm juggling eighteen. And that isn't including the few chainsaws. (Characters who I miss treat will make hardcore fans gun for my head GTA style.) Still I digress, these characters will make an appearance in the third season. Just wait and see.**

 **Thanks for writing Buzzsaw935 (Oh, just got started on the next chapter, will be emailing it to you before next weekend.)**

 **From Carre: 1. No problem.**

 **2A. Yeah, watched the abridge version of SAO. I guaranty you will laugh.**

 **2B. Yes… joke. Now as for the Karaoke It will happen shortly.**

 **2C. Yeah, Buzzsaw made a request and it will happen… eventually.**

 **3\. Yeah, I just googled most of these quotes. This one seemed to be the creepiest.**

 **4\. Ruby made a reference to Abe Lincoln, Martin Luthor King, and Nixon. Figure I made Bigby do Kennedy.**

 **5\. NOOOOOOOOOOO not the Baguettes!**

 **6\. Um, I don't believe so. Though that quote is something the hound master said if he becomes Courageous. There are a lot of fun facts about each character. Like How Paracus is the female version of a swiss physician by the name of Paracelsus. He was a credited father to Toxicology. Dismas is the name of the thief who was crucified next to Jesus. The shield breakers weapons were named after a recent tornado. The Leper is based on a real life Leper king of Jerusalem.**

 **7\. Thanks.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**

 **Hello, Everybody. Wombag 1786 here. So since nobody responds to the Blake question I decided the final vote be left to chance and flipped a coin 2/3 times. Heads being none and Tails being with Blake. It was heads, twice. So Paracus has no ship, which is fine. However, the vote hasn't ended with this. I did said that I was planning something big. And something big indeed. Before this chapter is uploaded I place up another vote, this is for the summer intermission. (The events between season 2 and 3) Like the spring intermission it will have three difrent circumstances that you the reader will decide which order they go in. I'll leave this open till the end of season two. Please share your thoughts on which order you want it in or vote in the polls.**

 **Thanks for everyone's support and probably before the next chapter, the hundredth review. Please Fav, Fol, and comment this story.**

 **(Oh, nearly slipped my mind, I will be uploading my Proxy email on my main page for anyone who want's me to beta read or share something with me.)**

 ** _Option A_**

 ** _Winter is still a wreck from the experience with the Crimson Curse. And with the Schnee summer solstice party coming up Ironwood asked has requested Dismas to be her plus one to the ball. Unbeknownst to them, a certain bewitching figure has plans to attend as well. (Epic segment of Dismas re-encountering and fighting the countess live on public tv. Also a few more DD will attend with him as well, question is who?)_**

 ** _Option B._**

 ** _A simple afternoon in town ends horribly when Dismas has shot and crippled Ruby Rose. His friends can't help him. Ozpin can't help him. His team can't help him. The only one who can is the real Ruby Rose. (Basically, like the Harrison Ford Movie "The Fugitive" except the wife is actually a husk under the orders of Cinder to frame Dismas and plant an additional mole.)_**

 ** _Option C._**

 ** _Date night! As a classwork assignment to everyone, to practice their ability to make good impressions. Everyone has to go on a single date. Everyone will have a date by the end of the night. Tardif is chasing down Neo, Boudica and Yang are tearing up the dance floor, Jay and Velvet are mating like rabbits, Bigby Finally asked (Censured) out, and Dismas and Winter head for a restaurant. Unknowing that the Butler and the Crimson Curse joint WF will be there to ruin the night. (The plot is about how everyone's date night is ruined by White fang/cult/Crimson Curse/gangs/ext so it should be fun to see them fight it out.)_**


	37. Chapter 37

**I don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon**

 **An obsession is a way for damaged people**

 **to damage themselves more.**

 **Mark Barrowcliffe**

 **In Ruby's dorm.**

 **3rd POV**

 **A day and one clothes swap montage later.**

Dismas, Paracus, Jay, Bigby were all in Ruby's dorm with the rest of the girls. They all were wearing different clothes for todays off the books mission.

Dismas was adorn in a grey cotton duster he had no vest under his coat, rather a pair of arm holsters for his flintlock and knife. He had a single belt with a few knifes tucked under it. His pants were now a shade of black, neatly tucked in leather riding boots.

Paracus had a modified grey hoodie with green line pattern. She had just tightened her bird mask, before tossing over her hood. She had on a pair of green jeans that were tucked into her shoes. She had a dark green medical belt wrapped around her waist. It was stocked with vials of various contents. Her surgical gear was wrapped around her belt, like a gun in a holster.

Bigby, was now wearing a raggedy blue Hawaiian shirt under his shroud. His pants were a raggedy pair of punk jeans, his chains easily blended in with. He had some cheap shoes on his feet, not that he needed them for walking, but more to seem normal in the public eye.

Finally, Jay had donned a… strange attire. He still had his mask over his face, yet he wore a red flat cap with multiple joker cars sticking out of. He wore a skin tight, red shirt with a joker face on it. He had on a pair of black and patched overalls on with a single strap on him.

"Well, don't we look stylish today." Jay said with a sarcastic crackle.

"Yes, it seems that we look… modern." Paracus comments about their clothes.

"Modern… I don't like it." Dismas said with distain for his new clothes.

"I have to agree; it feels strange to wear a shoe's again." Bigby remarks as he pats his feet together.

As the four agree about their new clothes, curtesy of Coco. Ruby begins her speech by leaping off her bed and nearly landing on Weiss.

"Right, everyone remembers their roles?" Ruby shouts gaining everyone's attention.

The screen then pans over to Weiss, who answers in a serious tone. "You, Bigby, and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust Robberies, or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

The screen then pans over to Blake, who responds. "The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If me and Jay can get in, we can hopefully find out what they're planning."

Then finally Yang answers her part of the mission. "I, along with Dismas and Paracus, will visit an old friend of mine on the shady side of town. He typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard."

"Great, we'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we've found. Let's do this!" Ruby cheers as she held up her fist in glee.

Moments later a loud "Yeah!" can be heard outside the window. The group turned around and saw Sun, hanging upside-down from a tree outside.

The entire group was taken back. Nobody had notice the monkey Faunas had been hanging for a while now. Blake was the first to speak up. "Sun!"

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked

"Maybe he can fly." Jay whispers sarcastically.

"Ah, it's easy, I do it all the time." Sun answered.

"You do what!?" Weiss shouted.

"I climb trees all the time!" Sun replies before backflipping into the room. "So... are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"WE, are going to investigate the situation... as a team." Blake answers in a serious tone.

"Plus, four!" Jay inserts loudly.

"Sorry Sun, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby said.

"Psh! That's dumb. You should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune." Sun remarks as he gestors to the window behind him.

"Wait, what?" Dismas asked with a brow raised. All eight of them raced to the window to see Neptune on the edge.

"Sup." Neptune casually said

"How in the Hell did you even get up here?" Paracus asked him.

"I have my ways." Neptune replies proudly as the screen pulls out. A loud caw can be heard from a eagle flying overhead. He then said in a more nervous tone. "Seriously though, can I come in. We're like, really high up right now."

After a few minutes getting Neptune in, Ruby quickly changed the plan. Now with a new plan, she re-explained it aloud. Ruby begins again. "Alright. I'll go with Weiss and Bigby. Sun, you can go with Blake and Jay. And Neptune, you go with Yang, Dismas, and Paracus. Everyone good?"

Everyone gave a simple nod in agreement, however it seemed that Weiss had something different in mind. "Actually Ruby, why don't you go with Yang. After all, she is your sister."

"But Weiss, who would go with you and Bigby. then?" Ruby asks.

"Well, I guess Neptune could come with me." Weiss responds with a bit of a fluster in her tone.

Everyone gave a deadpan stair at the two. Dismas pinches the bridge of his nose before muttering. "Oh for crying out loud."

After a few moments Ruby soon realize what she was doing and started to laugh. "Hahaha, Nah!"

Ruby with the help of Bigby grabbed her by the back of her collar and dragged her out the door.

"But! But!" Weiss protests. Unforntely that fell on deaf ears as she was dragged out the door.

"Sorry, Weiss. Plans are plans." Bigby said in a polite tone that can be heard from down the hall. After a few moments Paracus then turn to address the remaining groups.

"Right, so as much fun as it is to see where this can go, I think it's best that we head out." Paracus remarks as she rolls her eyes.

"Aw, but it was just about to get good." Yang said sarcastically before heading out the door with Neptune Dismas and Paracus.

In the hall they ran into Nora. "Oh, hey guys! Wow you look so…"

"Not, now Nora!" Dismas remarks as the scene cuts to black.

 **Thirty minutes later, at the Beacon CCTS tower.**

The scene then opens up with the Ruby's group heading towards a looming tower in Beacon south square. There it seems Atlas soldiers were showing off its new robotic army.

"Wow! I forgot how big the transmit tower looks so close!" Ruby replys as she, Weiss, and Bigby headed to the said building.

"You should see the one in Atlas." Weiss replies.

"That was the first one, right?" Bigby asked.

"Correct. Atlas developed the cross-continental transmit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the great war." Weiss said with a hint of nationalist pride.

"Ooo look at me, my name is Weiss, I know facts, I'm rich!" Ruby said in a poor impression of Weiss.

"Don't be a pest. Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much. We could've just as easily made a call from the library." Weiss replies back.

"I know, but it's so cool!" Ruby squealed with excitement at the magnificent building.

"It, a remarkable feat of human engineering." Bigby said with a mixture of impressed and unease. As he looks up at the tower, with flashes back to the sanctuary he was held in.

"Oh! I'm going to take a picture!" Ruby said as she stumbled with her Scroll. Bigby noticed and would have caught it, but a sudden sent that he hasn't smelled in some time caught him off guard causing it slip past his fingers.

It bounced off the pavement before landing at a stranger's feet. The stranger then picked it up why'll saying. "Oh! You dropped this."

"Penny?!" Ruby said in surprise. The stranger was indeed Penny.

However, the unnaturally enthusiastic girl didn't gave her pleasant curtesy. More a nerves and surprised surprise look. Nervously she tried to come up with a lie, but all that came out was a "Uhh..."

"Where have you been?! We haven't seen you since the night at the docks." Ruby asked as she and Bigby approached her.

"S-sorry. I think you're confused." Penny said with a nervous lie. Penny gave a hiccup and tossed Ruby her Scroll back. She then left quickly but not before saying. "Uh, I've got to go."

"Wait!" Bigby calls out, but she didn't even turn back as she disappears into the crowd.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ruby said as she started to chase after Penny. "You go make your call, I'll meet up with you later!"

"W-Wait!" Weiss shouted to Ruby as she left. "Ugh."

"Agree, make the call. I'll make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." Bigby said as he broke into a sprint after her.

"But… ugh, am I invisible today?" Weiss said as she shakes her head in disappointment.

Penny gave a good chase for Ruby. However, before being able to lose her in the crowd, when she accidently ran into Bigby who used his heightened senses to find her. With Bigby in her way, Ruby managed to catch up with Penny. Ruby soon began to question her. "Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks!"

"There seems to be a misunderstanding." Penny replies as she tries to get away.

"Penny, is everything okay?" Bigby asked in a more sincere tone, but Penny kept going.

"Penny, please stop!" Ruby pleaded as she grabs her arm. "Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me. Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night, please... as a friend."

Penny sighed and looked around her, and she whispers to Ruby and Bigby, urging them to follow. "It isn't safe to talk here."

Back with Weiss, she had just entered the tower. She had made her way into the elevator. A voice from the intercom asks then asked. "Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?"

"I'd like to go to the communications room, please." Weiss responds.

"Absolutely. Could you please place your Scroll on the terminal to verify your identity." The intercom replies. Weiss pulls out her Scroll and had the terminal scan it.

"Perfect. Thank you, Miss Schnee." The intercom said before the elevator starts up. After a few moments in the elevator, Weiss walks out into the Communications room and walks up to the receptionist desk. As she approaches, a holographic figure of a woman appears. It then replies. "Welcome to the Beacon Cross-Continental Transmit Center. How may I help you?"

"I need to make a call to the Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas." Weiss replies.

"Absolutely. If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through." The holographic women respond.

"Thank you." Weiss thanked. She then heads over to the terminal and sat down.

Weiss gave a small sigh as she was patched through. Moments later an image of another woman appeared.

"Thank you for calling the Atlas…" Before she could finish her rehearsed line, she realized who was on the other side. "Oh, Miss Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister, Winter, might be here as well."

"No thank you, I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me." Weiss replies. She then pulls up her Scroll and inserted the data, "I've compiled a short list."

"I see... If you don't mind... What may I ask is this for?" The SDC receptionist asked.

"School project." Weiss lied.

"Um, there are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am." The SDC receptionist said with unease.

"Well then, I'll be sure to treat them with care." Weiss replied back.

"Right... Very well. The data is being transferred to your Scroll now." The SDC receptionist said as she transferred the info.

"Wonderful. That will be all then." Weiss said as she took back her Scroll.

But before she could leave, the SDC receptionist asked. "Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to you father before you go?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Weiss replies.

"Well then, have a nice day." The SDC receptionist said as she disappeared. Weiss frowned afterward and then she got up and left.

 **Somewhere else in Vale.**

Ruby and Bigby were talking with Penny as they strolled through Vale.

"I wish I could help you, Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men." Penny said.

"Well, what happen to you that night? We were all together and then you just disappeared. I thought you were kidnaped." Ruby asked.

"Oh, no. Nothing like that." Penny said trying to dodge the question.

"Well, were did you go? I was worried about you." Bigby asked getting a blush from her.

"Oh… that's, very thoughtful of you… but you two have to understand, I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture too far, but… You have to understand; my father loves me very much. He just worries a lot." Penny replies with somewhat of a shameful look on her face.

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Ruby said with a faint grin before asking in a serious tone. "But, why not let us know you were okay?"

"I, was asked, not to talk to you. Or Weiss... or Blake... or Yang. Anybody really." Penny answered.

"Was your dad that upset?" Bigby asked.

"No, it wasn't my father." Penny said.

Before either Ruby or Bigby could ask, a voice came out from a huge crowd. At the center was a hologram of General Ironwood. "The AK130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years. And they have done a fine job, wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree? But… the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine' … Well, that's not good enough, is it? Presenting… the Atlesian Knight-200!"

On stage, out walks six AK robots. They moved and walked around flexing, posing, showing off. As the crowed ooh and awed at the machines, the hologram continued. "Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary. These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone. Now the Alesian Military has always supported the idea of removing me from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require… a Human touch. "

That last line caught Ruby's attention. On stage the hologram changes to a hulking mech suits with multiple features. This practically made ruby drool with excitement. However, Bigby wasn't interested, seemed more like a glorified monster in his opinion. Penny on the other hand was more frantic about something.

"So, our Kingdom greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce… the Atlesian Paladin! Now we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!"

"Um, Ruby… Bigby? Maybe we should go somewhere else." Penny pleaded with the two as two Atlas soldiers pointed to her.

"Why?" Bigby asked, as he was trying to pull Ruby away from the crowed. However, she had already panicked and quickly fled.

"Penny!" Ruby calls out as Penny quickly ran through the crowd and down the street. "Where are you going?"

"No time to ask, come on!" Bigby said as he broke into a sprint after her.

The two quickly chased after her. As they chased after her, Bigby realized that they weren't the only ones chasing her. Behind them were two Atlas guards, both eager to catch up with Penny. Realizing something was off Bigby decided to use his inhuman curse to gain a leg in this race. When racing into oncoming traffic, Bigby quickly grabbed Ruby before using his mutated legs to launched him and her over the traffic. However, this didn't detour the soldiers, rather they simply used Atlas Tec to stop the traffic. They chased her down the street where Ruby tries to slow Penny down. She shot at a box of crates causing an avalanche to fall behind her. Using this she grabs Bigby and shot off the ground. She used that momentum to fly off a store wall before ricocheting off to grab Penny.

However, this didn't paned out the way she expected. For one Penny was much heavier than Bigby, like a lot heavier. With in moments of turning into a flutter of roses she was strained the wait of both and begin to crash into the ground. She crashes into the ground, letting go of Penny before skipping across the street. Losing Bigby who landed on the other side. As Ruby stands up in a daze, she fails to see an oncoming large truck. Her life flash before her eyes as she covers them, however instead of getting hit, she felt the pressure of something taking the force of the truck head on. When she opens them, she noticed that both Penny and Bigby had stopped the truck. However, what was shocking was that on Penny's side showed more of a dent then Bigby's.

"Penny?" Ruby asked in complete shock. However, these actions have seemed to have drawn a rather large crowd. Though more people were interested in how this scrawny kid have libs of crimson Ursa then Penny. But still this crowd made her more nervous and she quickly fled the scene.

"Wait!" Bigby shouts as he chased after her, not caring that his shoes had fallen off his feet. Ruby quickly followed after her, leaving the Atlas soldiers in the mist of the crowed.

They chased her for a little why'll longer till they finally found her in a dead-end alleyway. For once in Bigby's life, he had to catch his breath. Why'll doing so Ruby begins to question Penny.

"Penny, please. What is Going on?" Ruby asked.

"Yes (Huff, Huff) Why are you running (Huff, Huff) and how did you do that?" Bigby asked as he finally caught his breath.

"I-I can't. Everything's fine." Penny lied as she hid her palms. However, with each lie she begins to hiccup. "I-I don't (Hiccup.) want to talk about it."

"Penny if you tell me what's wrong then me and Bigby can help." Ruby said as she slowly approaches her.

"No, no, no!" You wouldn't understand." Penny said as she backs up and trips over a can. Before she could fall over Bigby quickly grabs her arm.

The two made eye contact for a moment before Bigby spoke gentle and kind words, reassuring her that no matter what she said, nothing will change. "Penny please, Ruby and I are your friends. I may be a freak of nature, but I made friends who saw past this. If I can make friends, then I'm sure that no secret you reveal to us now will ever change our minds about you. Please, we worrier about you."

Penny thought about those words. There were no sense of malice's or trickery in them. So, with a heavy sigh she asked. "(Sigh) Ruby… Bigby… You're my friends, right? You promise you're my friends?"

"I promise." Ruby pledge.

"On my mothers grave." Bigby swears.

Penny once more looks down at her hands before letting a heavy sigh, she opens them revealing something absurd. "Ruby, Bigby… I'm not a real girl."

In the palm of her hands, the skin was cut away revealing beneath the faint lair of skin was metal, she was right. She wasn't a real girl, but a robot.

"Oh." Was Ruby's only response.

Bigby, had only a few more words. " _Mein Gott_ "

They couldn't believe what they had seen. So, with a heavy gulp Ruby asked. "Penny, I-I don't understand."

"Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the worlds first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura." Penny explains with a sadden look on her face. "I'm not real…"

She looked down in sadness, but in her moment of weakness. She felt a hand on hers. When she looks up she see's Ruby holding it. "Of course, you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?"

"I don't… um… You two… are taking this extraordinarily well." Penny remarks.

"Eh, in the past few months. My definition of strange has changed… Bigby being a literal example of weird things that I'm ok with." Ruby explains with a lifeless stare.

"What do you, mean…" Before Penny could even finish his sentences Bigby had already mutated before her eyes. Bigby in his mutated form was now towering over Penny. His shirt had ripped open, along with his pant legs. Penny continued to stair at Bigby as he breaths heavily. As he does so Penny's expression of sorrow slowly transformed into excitement.

"… Oh, sensational!" She screams with glee as she grabs Bigby in a death hug of friendship. "I thought I was the only one different in this world. Oh, how joyful I have a friend who I can relate to!"

"Yeah, I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower." Ruby said with a light chuckle in fear. For once she wasn't on the end of that hug. However, she wasn't fortunate for long when Penny lets go of her and quickly hugs Ruby.

"Oh, he's very sweet. My father's the one who built me. I'm sure you two would love him." Penny said as she lets go of a gasping Ruby.

"So, did he built you all by himself?" Ruby asked as she tried to remain happy despite the cracked ribs.

"Well, almost. He had some help from Mr. Ironwood." Penny explains.

"Huh, grunting noises." Mutated Bigby asked.

"Of course, they like to protect me." Penny responds.

"Hold on, did you understand what Bigby said!? When he is all monster like!" Ruby asked both amazed and stunned at the same time.

"Of course. I was built with a complete understanding of all languages. His maybe be a series of growls, but if your read in between them you can see he is just like a friendly misunderstood dog." Penny said as she scratches the mutated Bigby's nose causing him to let out a howl of happiness.

Before this conversation could continue the three hear the two soldiers from before walking down the alleyway. Bigby quickly turns with a growl but Penny places her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but no. I have to go back." Penny said as she effortlessly picked him up with one hand. As he struggles to get free, she quickly turns to Ruby.

"Penny, what are you doing?" Ruby asked with a surprise tone as Penny grabs her with the other. Placing her under her arm.

"You two need to hide." Penny said as she moves to a nearby dumpster.

"Roar, roar, howl." Bigby pleaded as he struggles to free himself.

"What ever he said, Penny let us help you!" Ruby pleaded.

"I'm sorry." Penny remarks before tossing Ruby in first, then Bigby on top. As he fell in the top of the trashcan closes causing the screen to go dark.

 **Hours later at club Junior.**

It was now past sundown; in the ruin part of the town a motorcycle pulls into a shady part of the town. There the motorcycles remove's her yellow helmet to revel herself to be Yang. As she fixed her hair she quickly looked around confused.

"… Hey, Neptune… where's Dismas and Paracus?" Yang asked. Before she could get an answer, another motorcycle sped by hers before quickly doing a 180 spin to face her. On it was Dismas with a wicked grin underneath his scarf, on the back was Paracus who was holding on to the bike tightly.

"Aw, never mind." Yang said as she gets off her bike revealing a terrified Neptune. He looked completely dazed, terrified, and petrified. "So, how was my dad's ride?"

Dismas turns off his bike and got off with excitement. "What is that model called again? Cause I want one!"

The moment after answering her Paracus fall off with a loud thud. Paracus then murmured as she didn't look up. "Please… for the love of everything. Don't."

"Heh, maybe later Dis, now. C'mon guys, my friend's right in there." Yang remarks with a chuckle before walking to the nightclub. As the four approached the nightclub Yang stops them for a moment.

"Listen, let me go first. Last time I was here, it well… got wild." Yang explains.

"Alright then. Go say high to your friend." Dismas remarks. With a smile she walked up to the door. There the two bouncers who were out front saw her and ran inside screaming.

Inside the nightclub, the manager who went by the name, Junior. Was relaxing at the bar while his club was active with new patrons. Most had left since the night with that blonde and redhead. As he was enjoying the beats of the new toons, their came a loud commotion from the door.

"Hurry, close the door! She's coming!" One of the two henchmen yelled. The two henchmen ran in and immediately closed the door behind them.

While trying to barricade the door, Junior walks up from the bar and asks. "What are you two idiots doing!?"

The two henchmen were talking over each other, making it difficult to understand them. Before either could answer in a coherent word, the door exploded open. Out of the smoke, a lone figure came out. Junior recognized who it was, it was that blonde who trashed the place last time.

"Guess who's back!" Yang shouted, only to cause a bunch of guns to aim at her by the henchmen and the club music to cut out. After a few moments the rest followed up behind her.

"Crist, what did you do?" Dismas mutters.

"Yeah, so could you define 'friend' for us?" Neptune asked allowed.

Before she could answer, a voice came out from the middle of the crowed. "Stop, stop! Nobody shoot."

Out stepped a man in a formal outfit. He had smooth black hair and a well-trimmed beard. As the guns lowered, he quickly turned to Yang before demanding. "Blondie! You're here. Why?"

"You, still owe me a drink." Yang answered as she drags Junior through the crowed of henchmen.

As the crowed of armed thugs left, the three were left at the remains of what used to be the front door. After they had dispersed Neptune said in impressed tone.

"Whoa, what a woman." The two simply rolled their eyes as Neptune looked to the side to see a pair of girls. They looked to be twins, but one wearing white while the other, red. Neptune quickly said to them in a charming tone. "Sup."

They didn't pay much attention to him and simply left. He turns to the other two, both were disappointed by him. Dismas simply pinched his nose why'll Paracus rolled her eyes. Paracus grabs his ear before dragging him off to get a drink.

 **Elsewhere, in the shady part of town**

Blake, Sun, and Jay all arrived at their location. Upon a metal beam were three scratches, marking the territory of the WF.

"This is it." Blake said.

"You sure?" Sun asked, only to get a deadpan look from her. "Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it."

The both quietly snuck towards the entrance. There a few WF members were guarding the entrance, directing the recruits in. As they approached Blake stopped Jay.

"Sorry, but if they see a human this operation will be blow." Blake said as she removes her bow.

"Ah, but you see a human, when in fact I'm a dog." Jay said as he removes his hat to reveal a pair of wounded dog ears.

"Wait, you were a faunas?" Sun asked.

"Nah, just so happens Paracus has a stock pile of animal parts." Jay explains as he removes his dog ears.

"… that is disgustingly useful." Sun remarks.

"Thank you." Jay said as he covers taxidermy ears with his hat.

"(Sigh) Alright, just don't do something dumb." Blake warned as she hands him the WF mask.

"Does me saying that the White Fang makes it sound like a dentist for animals, count as dumb?" Jay said jokingly causing Blake to roll her eyes why'll Sun snickered.

The three approached the guards. They were curious about Jay seeing he was wearing two masks. However, once he reveals his convincing ears they let him in without a second glance. Well, one of them wanted to see his face, but once he rolled up to his lip. Well, the guard couldn't stomach it so he was sent in. They were lured into a main room filled with WF Recruits. As they stood around the three tried to not stand out. That was when the WF Lieutenant made his appearance on stage.

"Thank you all for coming!" He said aloud, getting everyone's attention. "For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you; he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for so long!"

Out stepped from the darkness was a familiar figure, Torchwick. Along with a pink and brown hair girl they had never seen before walked on stage. He begins to wave mockingly as the crowed gasp.

"Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause!"

In the crowed a dear Faunas shouts out. "What's a human doing here?!"

"I'm glad you asked, Deerie. Now I'll be the first to admit, humans… are the worst." He paused to point to himself. "Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or better yet, Killed!"

"But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention that fact that you and I all have a common enemy: The ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" His speech started to get the attention of the more fanatical members and soon the crowd begins to murmur. "Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lit in life! And they're all pest that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around… No offense to any rodents in the room!"

He then quickly snaps his fingers and the curtains behind him fell. Behind him was a huge military grade exo suit. An Atlesian Paladin. "As some of you might have heard, this right here, is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my 'employer', we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, hit the shelves. Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine… honestly can't blame you, but if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" With that said the crowd erupted into applause. As they clapped Blake quickly used it to talk with Jay and Sun.

"We need to leave, we got what we were looking for." Blake hissed to the two.

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!" The White Fang Lieutenant shouts to the crowd.

"You had to say something." Jay remarks sarcastically.

"Welp." Sun remarks as the scene turns back to the Nightclub.

 **Back at the club**

Back at the bar, Yang was interrogating Junior, so far it's gone as smooth as nail on a chalkboard. He would give the same answer no matter how Yang said it.

"I don't know!" Junior would say.

"How can you not know?" Yang asked.

"I haven't talked to him. I haven't seen him since the night you first came in here. He paid upfront, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back." Junior answered.

"So where did they go?" Neptune asked as he joins Yang at the bar.

"… What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back!" Junior said with a deadpan stare at Neptune before turning to Yang. "Who is this guy?"

"Don't worry about him." Yang said as she pushes Neptune out of sight. "Worry about me, if I don't find what I want!"

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys and I guess he wasn't happy with them. Which is something I can relate to!" He said that last part loudly, the men he was referring too were all at the table Dismas and Paracus were standing at. Currently they were in the middle of a game of Five Finger Fillet. So far two of the guards had loosed their pinkies why'll Dismas didn't even cut himself.

With a heavy sigh, Yang finished her drink before turning to the table. Currently Dismas was making wagers on FFF game, so far, he just broke the house. Yang quickly called out to the two. "C'mon, Dismas, Paracus, Neptune. Let's go."

Dismas nodded and quickly grabbed his winnings. "Well, it's been fun gentlemen. But I have places to be."

Paracus walked off with them, in the background one of the men were crying over his loses. Mostly an antique watch… and his pinky.

As the four left the bar, Neptune turned and asked Yang. "We get what we need?"

"Well, we got everything we can. Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck." Yang replied.

 **Back at the WF Meeting.**

The White Fang Recruits were slowly making their way to the stage. As they got closer it became apparent that sooner or later, the three will be spotted.

"Phst, Blake, what are we going to do?" Sun whispered.

"I'm thinking…" Blake remarks as Roman slowly zeros in on the three. As Sun tries to play it off, Jay noticed an open junction box on the wall.

"Ms. Belladonna, would you kindly be my seeing eye cat?" Jay asked as he removes a certain Joker card that seemed… a little to sharp. Blake gave him a strange look before noticing the junction box as well.

"Hold on tight." She whispers as she grabs his hand.

"Will do." Jay said before quickly flipping the card. It spins past Torchwick, only giving him a papercut on the back of is neck before curving around. It sliced the wires causing a blackout. Of the entire room.

Outside the warehouse A few gunshot can be heard from inside, along with screams of anger. After a brief moment the three quickly crashed through the window landing on the roofs on the other side.

"Heh, where did you learn to throw playing cards dude!?" Sun asked as he toss his mask aside. "That doesn't seem like a skill one needs to learn!"

"Venice! During Carnival season!" Jay said as he kept up with the two.

However, it seemed that their escape wasn't unnoticed. A few moments later Torchwick crashes through the warehouse. In the Paladin suit. It was fast and had more of an arsenal then the three combined. However, the piolet behind it lacked experience. So, no matter how many rockets he shot the three-barley managed to dodge.

"So, you wouldn't happen to have… oh, I don't know… some form of BACKUP!" Sun shouts in a panic.

"On it!" Blake shouts as she pulls out her scroll and quickly dials the team.

Outside the CCT tower Weiss was just leaving the tower when she received the call. Quickly placing it to her ear she heard on the other side something exploding.

"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back- **BOOOM!** "

Blake was interrupted by an explosion, but Sun managed to fill in the blank. "HEEELLLP!"

"I don't have a playing card big enough for this thing!" Jay shouts as another explosion interrupts the call. Weiss not understanding what had happened, place away her Scroll and quickly raced towards the action going on down town.

In the downtown area, Ruby and Bigby had just boarded up the dumpster, mostly due to the surprising number of rats in the dumpster. As they were walking away Ruby's scroll begins to ring. She answers it only to be caught off guard by the loud explosions in the background.

"Big, robot! And it's big! Really Big!" Sun screams through the scroll.

"Get Bigby down here! We need a natural monster to beat a metal one!" Jay shouts as another explosion can be heard.

"Oh, I am not missing this!" Ruby said as she places away her scroll. Bigby gave a nod before once more transforming into his beast mode.

Finally, back over at the bar, the three were quickly leaving the bar when Yang got a call. She quickly placed it onto speaker scroll. What came out was a mixture of panting, exhaustion and panic. "That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; He's like, controlling it or something!"

"Whoa, slow down buddy. Where are you guys?" Neptune asked. Before he could get an answer, it seems the chase had taken a new turn. The three ran on top of the rooftops, across the street from them. As they ran away from the perusing Paladin Sun shouts at the top of his lungs. "HURRYYYY!"

"… Well, that was convenient." Dismas remarks as he turns on the bike.

"Um, shouldn't we swap before…" Before Paracus could get off the bike, Dismas already started to drive off. "… ALL RIGHT GUESS WE ARE DOING THIS!

Yang quickly follows as well. Neptune, just like Paracus wasn't prepared for Yang to pullout and he panicked as he tries to hold on.

On the Highway the three moved from jumping from roof to roof, to jumping from car, to car. They had a hard time since people would normally panic if someone jumped onto there car. But not as much as a clown were to do so. The Paladin on the other hand seem to be tossing the cars like they were simple toys. As the Paladin seem to be closing in on the three, Dismas and Yang quickly pull up alongside it.

"We got to slow that thing down!" Yang yells.

"I'm on it!" Paracus shouts as she removes a few vials and mixed it together. The liquid bubbled up to a liquid green. As she was finishing her formula Neptune has shifted his weapon into far range weapon. He quickly blasted the Paladin before shifting tactics. However, before he could Torchwick hits the ground. Sending multiple cars at them.

"Hold on!" Yang shouts as she quickly drives forward, avoiding the flying cars.

By now Paracus had just finished her formula. In her had was a glass jar of pink fluids. Patting Dismas on the back to let him know, she quickly tossed the vile up into the air. Dismas quickly pulls out his flintlock and fired up at the vile. The bullet hits the vile, sending its pink liquid all over the Paladin. Back over with Neptune and Yang, they had just gotten back into the fight. Neptune quickly jumps off the bike and onto the top of the paladin. However, he was also caught in the pink liquid just as his weapon turned into a spear.

"Neptune, get off it!" Paracus shouts as she pulls a vile of blue dust.

"I can't!" Neptune screams as he held on, like a flag on a windy day.

As Paracus tries to wait for the opportune moment, Dismas hits a bump in the road causing her to drop the Dust vial. It cracks open, sending water all over the Paladin and Neptune. Sun deciding to help his friend quickly ran over to him, but when he finally got to his friend the pink formula had already done its work. In a matter of seconds, the pink stuff became a strong adhesive, so when the Paladin swat the two away, they were entangled in the pink stuff.

"Sun, Neptune!" Blake shouts.

"We're fine!" Sun said from his Scroll. "Just a little tied up. Go on without us."

Before Blake could protest Weiss came over the Scroll. "Blake! I'm in position!"

Down the Highway, Weiss lands down and slowly walks towards the Paladin. It was having trouble moving with the pink adhesive restricting its movement. However, as it moves closer, Weiss quickly twirls her rapier before plunging it into the ground. This formed an ice circle that froze the ground. The Paladin slips on it, sending it over the on ramp and onto the ground below. Up above Yang and Dismas rode off the highway, landing on the ground below. As Torchwick struggles to break free from the pink adhesive, He lost control of its left arm.

"Oh, what now-wwwwwAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" His annoyance has transformed to terror, as a crimson beast can be seen tearing of the left arm. He quickly starts to bash a few buttons, to launch the rockets however a loud shout from someone familiar, followed by a mist clouded the area.

He missed his target and resorted to using his laser sighting to track his prey. However, as he fired blindly, one rocket was slashed in half by Ruby who quickly shouted "Checkmate!" This is where Weiss and Blake quickly ran in. Wiess using her glyph to send Blake flying all over the place. This allowed her to stay out of the radar why'll also attacking it. With no sensory system in play, Torchwick was fighting blind in the mist.

He begins to fight madly, twirling and blindly shooting like a mad animal in the corner. Quickly moving Weiss cast a yellow clock glyph under Blake and Jay. They both quickly sped up to the point that they looked like they were vibrating to a blur. Blake used her new found speed boast to slice all the rockets and bullets, why'll Jay preformed a little sabotage to its filter and oxygen mechanism. He quickly ran up behind and sliced away at the filter and wires on the back of the Paladin. Before Torchwick could even crush him, Paracus quickly tossed a leather bag overhead. Dismas quickly aimed at the bag causing a yellow mist to be sucked into the vents. Inside Torchwick was breathing in the yellow mist. At first it smelled faint garlic, till he felt his skin burn from within. He begins to cough and choke on the muster gas. Outside Yang was getting ready for the final blow.

"Hey, Bigby! Little hand!" Yang shouts. Bigby gave a small grunt before grabbing Yang like she was a baseball. He twirls his hand before throwing her like one.

She flew through the air. She gave off an allusion like she was a ball of fire. That's when she came into contact with the Paladin. The force alone was powerful enough to knock it the ground, but along with the previous damage and the twisted position it was in. She took the front half off completely.

The group gathered around Yang as the mist started to fade. Moments later the head of the Paladin came crashing off. Yellow smoke came out from the piolet seat. Along with the mustard gas was Torchwick. His skin was blistering around his mouth, ears, nose, and eyes. As he coughed up a lung, he looked around him.

"Ugh (Cough, Cough) and I just got (Cough, Cough) this thing cleaned!" Torchwick struggled to say as he struggles to breath fresh air.

His thoughts were interrupted by a cocking sound behind him. He turns around to see Dismas had his flintlock trained on him. Dismas aimed somewhere non-fatal, he was about to fire when Yang beat him to the punch by pushing him out of the way to fire her shotgun blast. As the blast was about to hit Torchwick, he was saved at the last moment by the same pink and brown hair girl from before. Somehow, she protected him with a pink umbrella. ("AHHHH!") … Well, almost. Seemed that when Yang pushed Dismas, his musket ball seemed to ricochet off a piece of scrap and under the umbrella. Hitting Torchwick in the left knee.

"Ugh, Neo. Forget the blondie, the fake thief!" Torchwick Shouts as he held his knee in pain. Neo gave a simple shrug before turn to the other. Torchwick sucking in the pain for a moment then addressed the group. "Ladies. Dismas. Ice Queen."

"Hey!" Weiss remarks.

"Always a pleasure but I have to see a doctor… Neo, if you will?" Torchwick as he found out to his horror, the bullet didn't go through.

Neo noticed how pale Torchwick has gotten from the blood lost. So, she gave a quick bow. Feeling mocked, Yang quickly raced forward before anyone could stop her. However, when her fist came into contact with the two, it smashed to pieces. Like a rock to a glass house. The team looked around in confusion till they noticed a Bullhead flying away in the distance.

"So I guess he got a new henchman…" Yang said slightly annoyed at her cocky behavior.

"Don't worry, Tardif will probably hunt her down." Paracus remarks as she pulls out a note pad and begins to draw her. "He does enjoy the challenge."

Yang gave a nod before the two begin to walk away. As they walked away, Blake felt frustrated that they barly managed to do anything. Dismas noticing walked over to comfort her.

"Hey, it's the minor victories that count for something." Dismas remarks.

"Yeah, but we could have captured Torchwick. If it wasn't for his new henchman, we would have stopped the White Fang."

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... fall apart?" Weiss remarks trying to lighten the mood. However, the pun fell flat with the group. Jayna d Ruby were the only one's who giggled. Dismas pinched the bridge of his nose in disappointment. Paracus and Blake just walked away. Strangely Yang and Bigby both gave a deadpan stare. Even mutated Bigby didn't found it funny.

"Weiss, please… don't." Dismas said from underneath his hand before walking away with Bigby.

"Yeah, Weiss. Never do that again." Yang followed up.

"What- But you do it, Yang!" Weiss shouted in annoyance.

"There's a time and place for jokes." Yang explained.

"Was this not it?" Weiss asked.

"No, it's just wasn't very good." Yang said as she walked away.

"Well, at least I'm trying." Weiss said in her defense.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a book on jokes." Jay said patting her shoulder before following the rest.

As they walked away Ruby just noticed something. "Hey guys… Where's Sun and Neptune?

 **Over By the highway.**

Both Neptune and Sun hanged upside down over a noodle shop. The steam from the shop caused the adhesive to strengthen. As they hang their sun tried to turn his head to Neptune.

"Hey… do you think they forgot us?" Sun asked.

"… Nah, they probably be here any moment now." Neptune said with a nervous smile. A few moments later he said aloud once more. "Any moment now."

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here. So sorry for the long wait. As some of you know I have two stories currently going on. This one, and a Fallout NV. So, seeing how the other is a western, it's kinda hard to write this story in Arizona. (Which is where I am on vacationing at the time.) Anyways now that I have a chapter set up for the weekend and have been inside due to weather. (Seriously, Boston was 80 degrees a few days ago and out here it's hailing... in the desert... and to think... people use to say global warming doesn't exist.) Anyways let's answer some questions.**

 **From Gold crown dragon: Alright, vote has been casted down below. I'll go get my tux and garlic covered bullets.**

 **Thanks for writing gold crown dragon (Also, did you change your portfolio picture?)**

 **From Kirston: Thank you.**

 **Well let's see. I was in Mexico and a few actors dressed as them thought I was too nervous to take a photo with them. I wasn't, I was lost and had my phone out looking for my family. So they came over and I thought they were going to toss me into the pool. So I ran... then they ran. Hence why I was chased by the Mexican wrestlers. The statue was part of an old ruins somewhere in New Hampshire, it was on the ground I didn't know what I was standing on till I saw the face… and guess which part I was on. (Hint, it's the part that makes girls angry when you touch it.) My teacher happens to be a former Politian and for majority of the class I was lying out my ass. As for the tree, I'm still on mother nature's shit list.**

 **Ah, well if you are looking for another post-apocalyptic daddy issue story, Might I suggest "A Rose over a shallow grave."**

 **Huh, haven't read any Bloodborne, been awhile since I read any related work. I'll try to check it out.**

 **… um, did you write it down? Cause it isn't showing on the reply.**

 **Thanks for writing Kirston**

 **From Starwarlord: Yep, course so does option B as well. But I digress, all these options are interesting choices, A is definitely my favorit.**

 **Thanks for writing Starwarlord**

 **Mad thoughts: Sorry, that's in option c. But don't worry, it's still going to be blood bath.**

 **Thanks for writing mad thoughts.**

 **From Buzzsaw935: … um, what does C mean?**

 **Thanks for writing Buzzsaw.**

 **From Carre: 1. No problem**

 **2 A. Alright**

 **2 B. Yeah, heh… we American all like the sound of our own voices.**

 **2 c. Its alright. Random facts and extreme isolation does make these stories. (Though I wouldn't suggest the isolation, trust me I speak from experience.)**

 **3\. Yeah well, boardgames are a sensitive subject for me. Every game I played has ended with my family at each other's throats. My family can't go one game without, Cheating, lying, or obnoxious mockery. This all leads to a real sour night for me and more or less lead me to loath boardgames. (Especial monopoly, the game that destroys all relationships.)**

 **4: … K**

 **5: Alright, it's been marked below.**

 **6: Earlier the day I was writing this response an idea popped in my head. Something to do with catacombs, actually to be honest this Fic is gonna take a while, Still haven't finished the second one and the third has been slow. Will come out but not this summer I'm afraid.**

 **7\. Thanks.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre.**

 **From the Teletrap: Yeah, working to fix it, honestly. I had gotten back in contact with a friend who does fix these chapters.**

 **Thanks for writing Teletrap.**

 **Current Poll**

 **Option A: 6**

 **Option B: 2**

 **Option C: 1**


	38. Chapter 38

**I don't own RWBY or Darkest dungeon**

 **A little party**

 **Never killed**

 **Nobody**

 **Fergie from Great Gatsby**

 **In the great hall A few days later**

 **3rd POV**

It's been a few days since the crack down on Torchwick and the WF. Since that time, Paracus had given Tardif a picture of the girl Torchwick was with. He only gave a nod, agreeing to keep an eye out for her. Dismas tried to get a motorcycle similar to the one Yang lent him, but it required him to get a driver's license. Which he couldn't since he had no background. And other then a few accidental walk ins' on Boudica and Yang going at it, thing have been mostly boring. As of right now, Bigby and Audrey had agreed to lend RWBY a hand with the party. As Ruby faced down on the table, Weiss slams her hand down getting her to spring up

"I need you to pick a tablecloth!" Weiss said with a gleeful smile as she held up two identical looking tablecloths.

"Aren't they both the same?" Ruby asked.

"I don't even know why I asked." Weiss sighed as she shakes her head.

Audrey then strolled over and inspected the two. "… Ghost white if you want to memorialize, powder white if you want horrify."

"ah, _Je vous remercie_ Audrey." Weiss thanked as she walks away. Once gone Ruby slumped back down onto the table.

"Ruby darling, what's the matter?" Audrey asked as she sat down next to her.

"It's Blake. She's not going to the dance." Ruby answered.

"Oh, and whys that?" Audrey asked.

"She's too focused on trying to take down Torchwick and the White Fang. She hadn't gotten any sleep, she doesn't focus, and she's more distant than before." Ruby answered.

"Ah, well maybe I should get Tardif to stop the manhunt and show her what happens when you are driven by obsession." Audrey remarks as she leans back into her chair. "Then again, he would probably also teach her how to gut a man with a butter knife."

Ruby gave a wide eye mile long stare. Blake was terrifying as a sneaky ninja, but if she learned how to be as deadly as Tardif… well guess she will be losing more sleep. She then shakes those thoughts as she noticed Yang carrying a large, surround speaker before dropping it on the floor. Yang then proceeded to walk over to Audrey and Ruby.

"So, have you picked out a dress yet, Ruby?" Yang asked.

"What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?" Ruby answered.

"Oh, don't worry. She's going." Yang answered before she turned towards Audrey and asked. "So, how about you, Audrey? Picked out a dress for the party?"

" _Oui en effet_." Audrey answers as she pulls out a photo of her dress. It was an elegant dark pink dress.

"Wow, you will look beautiful in that." Yang remarks. "Speaking of which, what about everyone else?

Actually, me, Coco and Velvet brought everyone to a clothing store yesterday and helped picked out suits and dresses for the party." Audrey answered.

"Huh, guess it was just another boring day." Yang said as she cross her arms.

"Well… not exactly…" Audrey said as she remembers back to that day

 _Flashback_

 _(Imagine them in Chibi form for entertainment sake)_

 _The Chibi gang were getting ready for their trip into town, except for Chibi Boudica and Chibi Paracus. They were stubborn about getting suits for the dance. Chibi Audrey argued that it was important to show the importance of etiquette at a dance. Chibi Boudica simply refused on the principle that they were uncomfortable and were a waist of time for true warriors, while Chibi Paracus simply didn't want to attend._

 _So, seeing there was no way to convince the two, Chibi Audrey had Chibi Tardif wrap them up in chains so they can be dragged to the tailors. As he struggles to drag the two out the door, Chibi Paracus somehow managed to toss a bag of tear gas into Chibi Tardifs face before Chibi Boudica knocked him with a strong headbutt. The two quickly hopped away off screen. Realizing their escape attempt, Chibi Audrey quickly whistles for a transformed Bigby to cease them. A Chibi transformed Bigby chased after them, causing the screen to shake and sounds of something crashing to be heard off screen._

 _End of flashback_

"One fire later, we got them down to the trailers and some new suits and dress ready for everyone." Audrey remarks.

"Huh, so that explains the fire… Oum knows, Ozpin must have those firefighters on speed dial by now." Yang remarks before turning her gaze behind her towards Weiss. "Weiss! I thought we agreed! No doilies!"

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines." Weiss remarks as she walked up to Yang. Just then. Sun and Neptune walked in.

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune asked.

"We were thinking about it." Weiss replies.

"That's pretty cool." Neptune answers.

"You ladies all excited for dress up?" Sun asked with a smirk.

"Pfft, yeah right." Ruby replied.

"Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night." Yang boasts.

" _Seulement quand tu es seul dans la chambre, Ai-je raison_?" (Only when you are alone in the room, Am I right?) Audrey whispers to Weiss who replies with a faint giggle.

"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked Sun and Neptune.

"Uh, this." Sun answered, pointing to his clothes he was currently wearing.

"Ignore him, for he knows not what he says." Then Neptune remarks as covers his friends face.

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kinda place." Sun protest.

"Yeah, we've noticed." Yang deadpanned.

"Sooo, ... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, ya know... Blakey?" Sun asked as he rubs the back of his head.

"Obviously." Weiss answered with a disapproved look on her face.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." Ruby said.

"Guys. Trust me. Blake will be at the dance tomorrow." Yang said as she left the room.

 **Hours later, back in RWBY's Dorm.**

After Yang had left the room, she tracked down Blake and talked with her. Meanwhile Jaune once again tried to convince Weiss to go to the dance. Weiss had already asked Neptune by that time. So, heartbroken Jaune left, not hearing the part that he already asked Amani who had said yes. As everyone else begins to get ready for the dance, our attention turns to Dismas, who was alone in the room. He was wearing the suit that Coco and Audrey bought him. It was a silk black tux, with it being longer in the back of the blazer. Under his blazer was an ebony vest, fitting in with his white shirt. He looked deeply into the mirror. It's been a while since he wore one. As he stares deeply into the mirror the screen moves to the side, it then pass through the wall to the other side. Dismas was now on the other side, but instead of in team RWBY's dorm he was in a hall of an exquisite and rich home. The floor had an expensive foreign carpets one can purchase. Expensive photos, and tapestries lined the walls. As Dismas stares deeply into the mirror, he hears the sound of heals walking down the hall.

"Dismas, there you are." A faint yet sweat voice said from behind him. Dismas then turns around to face the voice. He no longer looks to be seventeen, rather to be in his mid-twenties. He had an unwrapped sock tie around his neck instead of a black tie. His attention was now towards a young blonde woman in a purple dress. "I was almost convinced father had sent you away."

"Heh, he can try, but I of course could just walk in through the front door." Dismas said with a smirk.

The women gave a small chuckle before noticing something on the side of Dismas neck. She silently approached him and moved the tie to the side, revealing a cut that was just scabbing over. "(Sigh) Dismas, I thought you promised that you won't steal from anyone again. That you will learn to make candles, earn money the honest way."

"I'm sorry Emily. It's taking too long to make the money, it's the only thing I do know how to do." Dismas said an excuse, however Emily just only rolled her eyes as she slowly tied the sock tie, covering up the cut and the blood.

"I swear if I wasn't so madly in love, I would have turned you over to the hangman the moment you broke into my home." Emily scolds as she tightens it.

"Ugh, Emily I am sorry. But if I don't hurry, your father will marry you off to someone else." Dismas said as he points to the golden necklace around her neck. "I know I can never give you a rich life, but I swear on my own grave. I will make sure you will be loved to the end of our days."

Emily looked down at the golden necklace, it was definitely an expensive piece. Must have been worth a prince's ransom. "I suppose I will miss a few things that come with wealth… but to speak honestly. I'd prefer the gift you had gave me."

She then removes the necklace and tossed it aside. Reaching into her leave she pulls out a simple steel locket. She then motioned him to help her out with the necklace. He complied and carefully placed it around her neck.

"I swear Emily. As soon as I have the money for the two of us, we will run away together." Dismas said as he locked the chain in place.

"That sounds lovely my love… but I'm afraid you must earn enough for three now." Emily said with a serious tone.

She turned to Dismas; he gave a perplex look of confusion. To answer his silent question, she grabbed his hand and held it to her stomach. At first, he didn't understand what she was doing… till he heard a single faint beat.

"Your… pregnant?" Dismas asked as he lost all sensation in his legs.

"Yes, and it is indeed yours my love." Emily said as she looked down with sadness. "I don't know if you wish to have me… even after…"

Before she could even finish her sentence Dismas had already wrapped his arms around her. She had feared many things that night, her father finding out, Dismas rejecting her, she loosing the babe. But the moment Dismas had wrapped his arms around her in acceptance she nearly broke into tears.

"I swear, I will get the money. Even if it cost me a leg and my sight, I swear to get the money for all of us." Dismas promised as he hugged her. Underneath his chin he can feel a few tears of joy, dripping onto his hand. He then hears a faint, 'thank you' before the two broke away from the tender moment. Their eyes soon meet, one of a light blue another of harden Steel. The two soon exchanged a passionate kiss as the screen pulls closer on the locket.

After a few moments, the screen pulls out of the locket, revealing it to be in Dismas hands. He was back in the dorm now. As he looks one last time at the locket, he placed it back within his blazer jacket. Just at that moment Ruby stumbles into the room. Ruby was now wearing a red and black dress and heels. However, unlike her partner she was stumbling around in her high heels. She hadn't noticed him, so with a small chuckle he asked. "Heh, having trouble there, Ruby?"

Ruby slowly turns to him then replies back. "Yeah, I'm not used to wearing high heels. Ugh, how does Weiss fights in them?"

"Heh, that is a question best left for another time." Dismas chuckles as he grabs his scarf from the desk before walking over to her. After a few steps back Ruby finally tripped over, landing on the ground. Dismas quickly placed his scarf around his neck before giving Ruby a hand up.

"Thank you." Ruby remarks after returning to her feet. "Ugh, after this, I'm never wearing these heals ever again. I'm not a fan of formal clothes."

"Heh, I guess I can say the same, but back then it was definitely much tighter. Especially around the waist." Dismas said with a small chuckle.

Ruby lets out a small laugh as she struggles to stand. After a few more steps toward the door then she asks, "Hey Dismas, can you help me?

"With what?" He asked.

"Can you hold my arm so I won't fall down on the way to the party?" She asked as she struggles to stand without the chairs help.

"Yeah, just hold on." Dismas said before grabbing her arm. From there they made there way to the party.

After a few tumbles the two made it to the part, just around sundown. Multiple students were all standing around, waiting patiently to walk in. As Dismas and Ruby finally arrived at the party. Yang who was wearing a white short dress spotted the two. Next to her was Boudica, wearing a pink dress that had one sleeve at an angle. Yang walked over to the two her eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing sister? I didn't know you were double dating, especial since Weiss begged you to go out with her." Yang said sarcastically with a toothy grin. Ruby begins to blush slightly, however Dismas answers for her.

"Ruby simply asked me to hold her so she won't fall over. I don't think that is something to make a fuss over, Yang." Dismas replies.

"Heh, I know, but she is just so adorable in that dress." Yang said as she pulls on her sisters cheek.

"Ugh, Yang!" Ruby groans.

Yang lets out a small chuckle before turning to Dismas. "And, you. You look handsome."

"Yeah, though to be honest I have never been intentionally invited before." Dismas replies.

"Ugh, and I hate it." Boudica replies as she walks forward. "I would rather be naked as the day as I was born then to wear these restrictions." Boudica complains.

"Well I think you look lovely, _vous bête sauvage d'une femme_." (you wild beast of a woman.) Audrey said as she walked over with Weiss by her side.

"Yeah, well where is warrior Coco?" Boudica asked as she lift up her heal to pinch the back of her foot.

"Unforntely she won't be appearing till later." Audrey said as she lets go of Weiss. Before the conversation could continue, a loud 'Hey!' Caught everyone's attention. The small group turned to see Blake in a dress with Sun, who was also dressed up… to an extent.

"Ah, good to see two _animaux_." Audrey remarks. "So, what convinced you too attend?"

"Well, Yang was the one who talked to me, so I decided to give it a go." Blake answered.

"Yay! Blake's here-Woah!" Ruby cheered, causing her to almost loose her balance. But Dismas managed to catch her. "Thanks, Dismas."

He gave a small nod before handing over to Weiss. She was clearly not looking forward to dancing with Ruby, but to her it was better then Jaune. The rest of the group followed behind her leaving only Dismas and Audrey behind.

"Heh, I thought my days of formal balls were behind me." Audrey remarks as she notices Tardif walking in, surrounded by multiple girls eyeing him.

"Yes, well you're not the only one." Dismas remarks as he looks to the other side to see Jay still wearing his joker mask with a top hat. In it was a single joker card.

"… So, would you kindly escort me inside?" Audrey asked as she held out her arm. "Leaving a woman out in the cold isn't very gentlemen of you."

"Heh, you're not very womanly last I checked." Dismas remarks as he wrapped his arm around hers. The two had a small laugh before entering the great hall.

Inside the great hall, the Ballroom was busy with multiple students and foreign students were mingling around in the room. It was a sight to behold, streamers, glasses of bubbling punch, a few people romantically entangled. Dismas soon departed from Audrey who had just found Coco. He spotted Ruby struggling to stand in the corner. He decides to see what's going on.

"Ugh, stupid lady stilts." Ruby complained.

"Not enjoying yourself, Ruby?" Ozpin remarks as he walked over to her.

"Oh! No. Everything's fine. I'm just not much of a fancy, pantsy... dancey girl." Ruby replied.

"Heh, Well, you can't spend your entire life on the battlefield, even if you may want to." Ozpin said with a slight chuckle. "Heh, you know. If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked."

He then chuckled and added, "Although, one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot."

Ruby added, "Or a twisted ankle..."

"Or loose a hand." Dismas replies as he points over to Neptune and Amani. She was wearing a brightly collard Sarie why'll he was in a standard tux.

"Heh, well that is a series of unfortunate events to lead up to that, but yes you are right." Ozpin remarks before getting back to the conversation at hand. "Anyways, it's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget."

"I suppose." Dismas remarks "But then again, last time I was at an event like this. I learn I was the father."

This caused both to let out a small chuckle. After a few moments they slowly stopped. "Heh, well hopefully that won't be the case for anyone around here."

He then gave him a faint nod before walking away, the moment he disappears Weiss walked over to the two, visible distraught.

"Ugh, unbelievable." Weiss said in irritation.

"What's wrong Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"The Band, I just had them come in from Atlas when they suddenly changed there mind!" Weiss said as she grits her teeth.

"So, we have no music?" Dismas asked.

"Ugh, unfortunately." Weiss said as she tries to calm herself down.

"Well what if we had someone who can play music go on stage?" Ruby suggest but was instantly shot down by Weiss.

"Who would be talented enough, or crazy to go onto stage to play love songs?" Weiss remarks. After a few seconds Paracus enters, wearing a green dress.

"I'm sure we both know the answer to that." She remarks as she sips from her cup.

"… No." Weiss said realizing who she was referring to.

"Fine, guess we will enjoy the night with no music." Paracus said as she hands Dismas a cup of punch.

After another few moments Weiss gave a sigh before the screen goes dark. "Oh, mi so going to regret this." Was her last words before complete silence. After a few more moments a stage light turns on Jay. He sits down on a chair and pulls out his guitar. He clears his throat before singing one of his song.

 **Play Every Rose Has Its Thorn. By Poison.**

 ** _We both lie silently still in the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart, inside  
Was it somethin' I said or something I did  
Did my words not come out right  
Tho' I tried not to hurt you  
Tho' I tried  
But I guess that's why they say_**

 ** _Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn_**

 ** _Yea it does_**

 ** _I listen to our favorite song playin' on the radio  
Hear the dj say love's a game of  
Easy come and easy go  
But I wonder does he know  
Has he ever felt like this  
And I know that you'd be here right now  
If I could have let you know somehow I guess_**

 ** _Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn_**

 ** _Though it's been a while now  
I still feel so much pain  
Like the knife that cuts you the wound heals,  
But the scar, that scar remains._**

 ** _I know I could have saved our love that night  
If I'd know what to say  
Instead of making love  
We both made our separate ways_**

 ** _Now I hear you've found somebody new  
And that I never meant that much to you  
To hear that tears me up inside  
And to see you cuts me like a knife, i guess_**

 ** _Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn_**

When the song came to an end he looks up at the crowed. They soon begin to clap in applause. Despite Weiss's fear Jay actually proved himself on stage to be extremely talented with a guitar. He begins another song, but not before sending a wink over to Velvet. In moments she became extremely flustered and a little weak in the knees as he begins to sing something about the Eye of a tiger. As multiple people begin to dance with their dance partners the attention draws to Ruby, standing alone by the punch bowl. As she watch the group dance, Jaune slides in next to her.

"I see that you're are hiding at the punch bowl too." He remarks

"Yup." Ruby replied.

"To the socially awkward." Then Jaune said. Ruby lets out a small giggle before clinking her cup with Jaunes.

"Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss." She remarks about his date.

"Meh, it's fine; Neptune's pretty cool. I get why she went with him." Jaune said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Well, come on. Not many people can pull off blue hair." Jaune said as he took a drink.

"No, I mean Weiss came to the dance alone." Ruby said.

"Uh, what?!" Jaune asked as he choked on his drink

"Yeah, she said she had too much to focus on to worry about boys." Ruby said.

After a short moment of silence, Jaune became visibly perturbed. He then hands Ruby his cup before saying. "Hold my punch." And walking away. He made his way up to the Balcony to blow off some steam. However he didn't counted on his partner to be there.

"Oh. Hey, Pyrrha." He said.

"Hello, Jaune." Pyrrha said as she turns around. She was wearing a beautiful red dress.

"You ok? I haven't seen you tonight." Jaune asked as he walks over to her.

"Arrived late, I'm afraid." She remarks as she looks back over the balcony.

"Well, you look really nice." Jaune compliments as he leans next to her on the balcony.

"Thank you." Pyrrha remarks as she covers her cheek to hide a blush.

"… Your, uh, date isn't going to beat me up for saying that, is he?" Jaune asked.

"I think you're safe for tonight." Pyrrha comments.

"So, where is the guy?" Jaune asked.

"There is no guy." Pyrrha said sadly.

"What?" Jaune asked with a confused tone.

"Nobody asked me." Pyrrha responds.

"But that's…" This completely caught him off guard. "You're Pyrrha Nikos! H-How could nobody ask you out!?"

Pyrrha remained quiet for a few moments. When she answered it was in a very meaningful tone. "I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise, but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place."

She then paused to look out at Beacon once more. "Everyone assumes I'm too good for them. That I'm on a level they simply can't attain. It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people." She once more paused before turning to Jaune. "That's what I like about you. When we met, you didn't even know my name. You treated me just like anyone else. And thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime.

She then pauses before walking over to him. "I guess, you're the kind of guy I wish I was here with. Someone who just saw me for me." She then left him there.

Jaune stood there, completely astonished. After a few moments he finally turned around to try and stop her, but in her place was now Neptune.

"Hey, uh, Jaune, right?" Neptune asked as he walked over.

"(Sigh) Yeah." Jaune remarks.

"This Party's pretty lame, huh? I mean, ballroom dancing. Pfft." Neptune remarks.

"Yeah." Jaune said trying to ignore him.

"Well, the music's actually pretty good." Neptune said as he slowly makes his way over.

"Uh, huh." Jaune mutters.

"And cute girls back there." Neptune said. That last one made Jaune a little ticked off.

"Is that all you think about?" He growls.

"Huh?" Was Neptune's only response.

"Do you even care for the girls you're hitting on? How they feel about you?" Jaune said aggressively.

"Whoa!" Where this coming from?" Neptune asked completely confused.

Jaune then turned around to face him. "How could you just turn her down like that?"

"Wait, h-who?" Neptune asked.

"WEISS!" Jaune yells.

"I, uh… it, uh… it just didn't work out, you know?" Neptune said with a little bit

That really ticked Jaune off. "WHAT! You think that you're too cool, too many other options? Weiss Schnee asked you to the dance. What in the world could possibly keep you from go…"

"I can't dance." Neptune said interrupting him.

"I beg your pardon?" Jaune said flatly.

I can't dance." Neptune repeated.

"But… you're so cool!" Jaune remarks.

"Thank you. I try really, really hard." Neptune said.

"You would rather break a girl's heart and go to a dance alone than just admit to everyone that you can't move in rhythm to music?" Jaune asked with a brow raised.

"That about sums it up." Neptune answers.

"Well… I now feel stupid." Jaune said as he turns back to the balcony.

"And Amani already asked me out to the dance first." Neptune added.

"Ok, now your salting the wound." Jaune said as he let his head crash into the balcony.

Neptune simply place his hand on his shoulder. "Please don't tell anybody. Look, if you want Weiss, she's all yours man."

Jaune looks up to Neptune before asking him. "Do you like Weiss?"

"Well yeah, it's just I already have a date to the dance." Neptune said.

"Well… just be honest with her. No excuses, white lies, or tall tales. She may hate you for a bit but she will understand." Jaune said as he turns around to lean on the railing.

"yeah… guess so." Neptune said as he looks down. He then pipes up. "Hey Jaune."

"Yeah?" Jaune answered.

"You're a really cool guy." Neptune said as he held up a fist bump. Jaune was slightly reluctant. But he complied with a fist bump.

"Thanks man." Jaune said. Neptune gave him a lazy two finger salute as he walks back inside. Once gone Jaune looks down at his clothes. He did gave a promise a while back. Best not to keep his word.

"(Sigh) All right, only one thing left." He said before racing inside.

Back inside Dismas was on the second floor with Ruby and Yang. They looked down at the students and teachers dancing. Coco and Audrey were dancing about. Tardif was being nagged by this small girl with ebony pigtail and green eyes. Paracus was by the punch bowl. Neptune was talking with Weiss. And Bigby was trying to get to Penny, who was guarded by two Atlas guards.

"And you did a great job planning it, too." Ruby said.

"Aww, thanks!" Yang replied as she hugged Ruby tightly. "It wasn't all me, though. Weiss did a lot, too."

"(Sigh) Tomorrow, it's back to work." Yang sighed.

"Well, I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us…" Ruby suddenly paused. She suddenly struggled to stifle a burst of giggles. "(Snicker) Except for that!"

The two then turn there heads towards the laughter. They were in absolute shock to see Jaune wearing a dress. He made his way to Pyrrha who was also slightly in shock as well as the rest. The two begin to talk and soon Jaune offered his hand to dance. The sight of the two-dancing made Jay stop his song and switch to something more… energetic.

 **Play Paradise City by Gun's and Roses.**

 ***Soft guitar solo**

As Jaune and Pyrrha begin to dance, they soon drew up a crowed. Nora and Ren quickly joined in. Followed by Sun and Blake. The little girl then somehow managed to drag Tardif onto the dance floor.

 **Take me down  
To the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Oh, won't you please take me home**

Things started to get heated on the dance floor. Bigby once again tries to get Penny to dance with her, however the Atlas guard refused to even budge. That's until they hear a faint whistle. They looked up to see Boudica, grinning madly and cracking her knuckles.

 **Take me down  
To the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Oh, won't you please take me home **

They quickly ran up a podium in fear. Bigby looked back over to Boudica. She gave a small nod letting him know to go for it. With a smile he quickly walked over to her and asked her for a dance.

 ***Instrument break**

The two then joined in the dance. From upstairs Dismas couldn't help but smile as he watches his friends dance below. Yang and Boudica joins in as well. However, his attention soon turned around to notice that Ruby wasn't there anymore.

 **Just an urchin livin' under the street  
I'm a hard case that's tough to beat  
I'm your charity case  
So buy me somethin' to eat  
I'll pay you at another time  
Take it to the end of the line**

Back in the center of the room Bigby and Penny somehow found themselves, fighting Jaune and Pyrrha in a dance off. Penny and Jaune being the experts, manage to stay on par with the beats and the melody of the song.

 ***Instrument break**

Outside Ruby had left the building. She stared up into the night sky. Taking in the scenery. As she takes it in, she notices two mysterious figures making there way over to the CCTS Tower by rooftop. Feeling suspicious she perused them.

 **Rags to riches or so they say  
Ya gotta-keep pushin' for the fortune and fame  
You know it's, it's all a gamble  
When it's just a game  
You treat it like a capital crime**

 **Everybody's doin' their time**

Over by the tower, a few Atlas guards were in front. As they stood there a mysterious figure drops down on them. She was wearing a skin tight black outfit with a mask to hide her identity. As she approached the two, they walked over arms drawn. That was the last mistake they ever made.

 **Take me down  
To the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Oh, won't you please take me home**

Another figure drops down on top of them. As he fell, two spider like limbs came out from his back, impaling the two through the neck. As it stands, he reveals himself to be wearing a decaying blue butler outfit with a white pompadour wig on his head.

 **Yeah, Yeah**

 **Take me down  
To the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home**

The two quietly made their way in. As they made there way through the guarded hall, more guards noticed them. They quickly aimed their weapons at the two, but before they could have a chance. The Butler ribcage opens up, allowing for a pestilence storm of mosquitos to attack the guards.

 ***Instrument pause**

As the guards dropped to the ground the two continued through the doors till, they reached the elevator. Inside were two more guards. Before either could have a time to react to the carnage in front of them, they were impaled through the gut. As they stood there, the other figure managed to summon two blade and used them to slit the soldier's throats.

 **Strapped in the chair of the city's gas chamber  
Why I'm here I can't quite remember  
The surgeon general says it's hazardous to breathe  
I'd have another cigarette, but I can't see  
Tell me who you're gonna believe**

Back at the party, things were really starting to heat up as Jay noticed the competition down below, so he quickly flings the guitar around him so he can quickly rip of his upper tux. Now bear chest he quickly begins to speed up his guitar skills to keep pace with the competition.

 **Take me down  
To the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty**

 **Take me home**

 **Yeah, Yeah**

At the bottom of the CCTS tower, Ruby had finally made it to entrance. There she gasps at the sight of the two dead guards. Realizing something has gone wrong she quickly pulls out her scroll. Waiting a few moments till finally her locker crash lands next to her.

 **Take me down**

 **To the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Oh, won't you please take me home**

 **YEAHHH!**

 ***Instrument Break**

Up stairs the two came across another obstacle in their path. A lock door with heavily inscription on it. The first assailant turns to her coconspirator. He opens his chest cavity once more and pulls out a glowing meteorite shard. He held it close to the lock.

 **So far away  
So far away  
So far away**

 **So far away**

After a few moments the shards radiation causes the lock to crackle and pop. Soon the high teck security was at the shard's mercy. The door opens to the computer room. He then lazily discards the shard by tossing it overhead. Landing next to one of the dead Atlas bodies. After a few moments the body soon begin to twitch.

 **Captain Vale's been torn apart  
Now he's a court jester with a broken heart  
He said  
Turn me around and take me back to the start  
I must be losin' my mind—"Are you blind?"  
I've seen it all a million times**

Back over at the party, the entire party came to a stop. They watched as two great dancers and their partners were getting wilder and crazier with their dance moves. As it goes on Jay somehow cause fire to burst from the stage floor as his guitar solo continues.

 **Take me down  
To the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home**

 **Yeah, Yeah**

Back over at the CCTS Tower, Ruby was equipping Crescent Rose, when she hears something twitching. Without thinking she quickly turns around with her weapon drawn in sniper mode at the person behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Dismas asked without flinching.

 **Take me down  
To the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Oh, won't you please take me home**

"Oum almighty Dis. I could have taken your head off." Ruby remarks as she points Crescent rose away from his head.

"Probably, but that still doesn't answer my question." Dismas said as he crossed his arms.

"Someone or something broke into the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower. Two guards are dead, Oum knows inside." Ruby remarks as she points to the two dead guards.

 **Take me down  
To the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home**

Dismas inspects the two bodies. Something long had definitely killed these two unfortunate soldiers. He looks around but noticed majority of the guards weren't around to help.

So, with a heavy sigh he said. "(Sigh) Alright, let's get going."

"What?" Ruby asked as Dismas undid his tie.

 **Take me down  
To the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty**

 **Oh, won't you please take me home**

"I said we should get going. Working in two will be better instead of working alone." Dismas said as he tosses his tie to the ground.

Ruby couldn't argue with that, but there was a single problem. "But, you don't have your weapons. I don't want you to get hur…"

Before she could even finish, he had already pulled out Thunder from inside his blazer, and Lightning sliding out from his sleeve. He gave her a small smirk before motioning her to follow.

 ***Instrument break**

"… You had those on you, the entire party?" Ruby asked with a brow raised in shock.

"Never leave home without it." Dismas said sarcastically as he enters the building.

Ruby was awestruck about that. After a few moments she quickly followed after him, hushing under her breath. "… Note to self… find a way to make Crescent Rose smaller."

 **Take me down  
To the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home**

They had walked through the corridors; it was covered in blood. Unsettling enough there were no bodies. Only pools of blood to mark their last location. They soon arrived at the elevator and entered. Inside were two bodies. One was missing half it's upper body why the other was missing it's lower. Ruby was disturbed by the sight why'll Dismas simply wrapped his scarf around his face to stop the stench.

 **Take me down  
To the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Oh, won't you please take me home**

"Ugh, so gross." Ruby remarks.

"Yeah well. Something clearly evil has been here." Dismas said before noticing that Ruby was struggling to stand. "(Sigh) Ruby can I borrow your shoes for a moment."

Ruby gave a strange look before reluctantly handing her heels. He took booth heels and slammed them down on the railing. Breaking off the pinch.

"There that should help." Dismas said as he hands her back the modified heels.

 ***Instrument break**

As the elevator nearly made it to it's destination, Ruby starts to get slightly annexes. She had no idea what was on the other side, hopefully she and Dismas can handle it. "Um Dismas, how many do you think are on the other side?

"Well, seeing how the guards are dead then that means my guess is maybe, three, four tops. Cause if they had that many then people would have noticed it, so we don't have much to worry abou…"

 **Home!**

Before even finishing his sentence, the door opens revealing all the dead guards, eating the other half's of there comrades. They now had transformed into slaves of the crimson court. There noses now stick out of there helmets. Jaws were unhinged and sharpened. They had discarded their weapons for their own claws. As they chew upon the flesh, they suddenly looked up at the two. Their eyes glowed red, past the helmet shade.

 **Home!**

"Oh… Bugger." Dismas said before the closest one lets out a haunting shriek.

 ***Guitar solo**

They charged forward, crawling over each other to try and get them. However, Dismas had a grapeshot loaded into his gun. He quickly fired it into the crowed, sending these pour tainted souls back. As they picked themselves up, both Ruby and Dismas sprinted forward. Diving into the crowd ready to send these men to a peaceful oblivion.

 **I wanna go  
I wanna know  
Oh won't you please take me home  
I wanna see**

 **Oh, look at me  
Oh won't you please take me home**

Dismas pushes one of the infected Soldier to the ground. He then slits his through before rolling out of the grasp of one of the others. He had Thunder pointing at the infected soldier before blasting it's brains out the other end of the helmet.

 ***Faster guitar solo**

Up above, Ruby had hurled herself upwards. Implanting her weapon into the ceiling so she can fire down from up above. She notices to the side of her were more of the infected soldier, all climbing towards her. So, acting quickly she swings her blade around as she fell. Cutting two in half on her way down.

 **Take me down  
To the paradise city**

 **Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home**

Dismas was tossed back against a wall, one of the infected soldiers had wrapped its arms around him. One quickly raced towards him, so he quickly jumped up and kicked the first one away with his feet. He then freed his hand and shoved barrel into the Infected soldier's mouth before it could bite down on his shoulder. He pulled the trigger, killing the creature and freeing himself.

 **Take me down  
To the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Oh, won't you please take me home**

Ruby slid out of a dog pile quickly turns to face more the incoming. So, she quickly fires into the ground, sending her flying towards the majority. Using her speed, she easily chopped the group into bits and pieces before landing on the ground. She then turns around before being pushed back against the wall by more of them.

 **Take me down**

 **Oh Yeah**

 **Beat me down**

 **Oh, wont you please take me home**

As she struggles to hold them back, one opened its jaw and out shoots it's teethe tongue. Ruby barley dodges it as it hits the wall. It then tries again, missing her head on the other side. It didn't get to have a chance at a third time. Instead she quickly pulls out the knife Dismas had given her and stabbed the poor bastard in between the eyes. With that opening she quickly pressed her feet up against the wall and pushed the rest off her.

 **I want to see**

 **Oh, look at me**

 **Oh, won't you please take me**

 **Home**

Once on the ground again, Dismas quickly fired at a ceiling chandelier, causing it to fall and crush four of them. He hopped over it and scissor kicked another. It falls to its hands and knees; it died before it could look up. Ruby had quickly decapitated the Infected Soldier before turning to face the rest. She then turned her weapon to the remaining who charged at her.

 ***Final Epic Guitar Solo**

The vision turned to first person; she was blasting each one like it was some arcade game. One shot took off the head of an infected soldier to her right. Another one to her left thee third and final shot sent the last one flying backwards before being shot straight through its heart.

 **I want to see**

 **Boy, I'm gonna be mean**

 **Oh, oh take me home**

One of the few Infected solder realizing that there were almost no chance, grabbed another and quickly sucked it dry. It then mutated into a horrible grasshopper abomination. Taking noticed to this Dismas quickly shot at the creature who dodged it. The grasshopper infected soldier bounces toward Dismas with it's praying mantis arms out stretch. He barely had time to duck under, allowing it to only take a bit of the tip off.

 **Take me down  
To the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Oh, won't you please take me home**

It crashed into the final two, cutting there heads clean off. As it picks itself up, Ruby quickly grabs Dismas and used her semblance to fly directly into the creature, it pushed it back into the door. Causing it to burst open.

 **I want to go**

 **I want to know**

 **Oh, won't you please**

 **Take me hooooooome!**

As Jay finish his song, Dismas and Ruby stood in the communication room. They had just killed off all the infected soldiers. Inside they were surprise to see that instead of another mosquito based monster, it was a human.

"Hold it!" Ruby shouts as she raises her weapon at the stranger. She finished whatever she was doing before walking out in front of the two. "I don't know what you're doing… but what you did to those poor people is completely unforgiveable."

Dismas then noticed something was off about her. As she gave a faint smile, he can see her eyes looking up on the wall behind her. He then realized something was behind them.

"Ruby, look out!" He yells as he tackles her forward, just as a spider limb nearly impaled her. The two look behind them to see a butler looking Blood sucker. It gave a hiss at Dismas who quickly points his gun at it, however Ruby pushed him aside as a bolt of fiery arrows nearly struck him. The two quickly ran back down the hall, but not before tossing ice dust into the air before shooting it. This provide a smoke screen for the two. After it dissipates, Dismas looks out over the carnage to see that both had escaped.

"Damn it… (Sigh) You ok Ruby?" Dismas asked as he turns to see Ruby looking at her dress. Seems an arrow had missed her leg and cut straight through the skirt.

"Just peachy." She comments as she fiddles around with it. Dismas gave a small smirk before helping her up. Just as he does the doors burst open with Atlas guards and the General himself.

"Freeze, don't move!" A soldier shouts as he aims his gun at the two. However, Ironwood intervenes.

"Stand down soldiers." Ironwood ordered. The soldiers then did so. Ironwood walks over to the two. He quickly looked down the hall to see the earlier battle. It reminds him of the ship, and all those who had died aboard it. Oum knows what would have happened if it spread throughout Beacon.

"Dismas, Ms. Rose… what happened?" He asked in a serious tone.

Dismas didn't say anything, rather pull out his pipe. As he prepared it Ruby answers. "There was a women, she seemed human, and this butler looking guy, he was definitely one of the those blood suckers."

Ironwood gave a confused look. In the brief time with the Crimson court he had found these creatures to be mindless cruel beast. But before he could continue Dismas had finished prepping his pipe. He then turns to the general." In other words Ironwood… It seems we have a spy in our mist."

 **Hello Everybody Wombag1786 here, Hope Y'all enjoyed the chapter, I know I have. So fun fact. Did you know a few actions the Jester can do are named after songs. Tiger Eye (The eye of the Tiger by Survivor) Turn back time (If I could turn back time by Cher) Every Rose has it's Thorn (Every rose has it's thorn by Poison) Even more interesting his final upgrade weapons are called Slash and Solo. As in Slash who is famous for his guitar solos from the band Gun's and Roses. Now with that fun fact out of the way I'll answer some questions and comments before signing off. Please Fav and Fol the story. Leave a comment or question down below.**

 **From Gold Crown dragon: True unless that garlic happen to be tossed into a juicer, poured into one of those holy water containers you see in church, then blessed before using the liquid to clean bullets. … that or just using the garlic in general will work. Fun fact, garlic is a natural sulfur, which means it's a natural repellent for mosquitoes, because a minor dosage can kill them. (Natures Bug spray)**

 **Aww I liked that Hedgehog… as long as he doesn't mention his distant cousin, Cough sonic, cough.**

 **Trust me, it's all going down hill from here for them.**

 **Thanks for writing gold crown dragon**

 **From Kirston: Trust me, mother nature is still trying to gut. Beside, if we continue up with global warming I'm sure you will be fighting polar bears in no time.**

 **Yeah, I was inspired by that me fan art, um *Snapping fingers to remember. Um, Melany J. Yciano what if Dismas had a motorcycle. That and this old show, Sleepy Hollow gave me the idea**

 **Thanks, luckily I got this done before flying back home.**

 **Thanks for writing Kirston**

 **From Carre: 1. No problem**

 **2 A. Huh, never knew American history is part of Scandinavian curriculum. As for the movie I do agree, it is definitely a good one.**

 **2 B. Will do, hopefully I can get the second one done on the plane.**

 **3\. Yeah, kinda reminds me of this robot chicken scit where these gremlins were looking at poster card, Sexy Miami asses, followed by Quabeck Sexy asses, Philadelphia horrifying albino asses.**

 **4\. Eh that or Reynauld took the controls from him. (Look up Melany J. Yciano what if Dismas had a motorcycle fanart for refrence.)**

 **5\. Eh, after seeing the horrors of the darkest dungeon, nothing surprises you anymore… except clowns… fuck clowns.**

 **6\. Thanks.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From Jlargent: Unforntely that will become a one trick pony real quick by the end of the story. Thought thanks for suggesting. It would have been interesting to see.**

 **Thanks for writing Jlargent**

 **From Colvamoon999: Alright, your vote has been applied down below.**

 **Thanks for writing Colvamoon999**

 **Current Poll**

 **Option A: 8**

 **Option B: 3**

 **Option C: 2**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Quick notice, read the message down below. We have reached the have reached the halfway point and I feel sentimental now.**

 **I don't own RWBY or Darkest dungeon**

 **The Best Therapist**

 **Has Fur and Four Legs**

 **GoldenstarCC**

 **Ozpins Office, the next morning.**

 **3rd POV**

The evening before placed the entire school on lockdown. Not wanting another Atlas Airship, Ozpin had the place quarantined, with each resident inspected and cleaned. The air vents were gassed with pesticides and chemical, to be thoroughly in their search for any sign of the plague. Despite no signs of the plague, it was still considered a huge threat to security and the Atlas Guards were brought in. As the corpses were disposed of for sanitation sake, Ironwood met with Ozpin to discus the events of last night.

"They were here... Ozpin, they were here!" Ironwood said enraged by the loss of his men. They couldn't even be sent home in coffins, there corpses and blood was cremated.

"We are very much aware of that. Thank you, James." Glynda responded

"Fantastic, you're aware. Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continued to ignore what's right in front of us?" The General asked aggressively. However, despite the seriousness of the argument, they were interrupted by the dinging of the elevator.

"Come in!" Ozpin said. In a few moments both Dismas and Ruby in their normal attire walked out of the elevator.

"Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up." Ruby remarks nervously. The three all look at Dismas who was just as upset about this as Ironwood. Still he simply pointed with his eyes at Ruby.

"Thank you two for coming. How are you two feeling?" Ozpin replies back

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy catching record wasn't zero of three." Ruby replied as she gave a slight chuckle.

"Angry, angry that someone is dumb enough to even try and use this curse for their own benefits." Dismas replies, he would have spit on the ground but he wasn't outside, nor was there a bucket to use.

The room went silent. They had to agree with Dismas on this, Ironwood and Ozpin had experienced this horror first hand. Nothing good can come of this. After a brief moment of silence, Ruby spoke up in a meekly tone. "Okay, so that's the tone we're going for, got it..."

"Ruby, Dismas, I feel it's appropriate to let both of you know that I think what you both did last night is exactly what being a huntress and huntsman is all about. You both recognized a threat, took action, and you both did the very best you could." Ironwood said in an approve tone.

"Thank you, sir." Ruby replied while Dismas gave a simple nod of acknowledgment.

"Now, the general here has already informed us of the… unfortunate, events that transpired last night. But now that the two of you had rested, we were wondering if any of you had anything to add." Ozpin said as he cuts into the conversation.

"Was anyone else with the two? Did she look familiar to you at all?" Glynda then asked.

"I… don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to us. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked." Ruby said.

"As for that thing, I have never seen it before. It was like a spider version of a Butler." Dismas added to the second attacker.

"Save for the glass, it does sound like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby and Dismas. However I am as well in the dark on this, Butler figure" Glynda concludes.

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone." Ironwood remarks.

"Wait, you think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked.

"It's possible." Ozpin said frankly.

"Actually, I-I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the Southeast. Just outside the kingdom." Ruby said adding to the facts. The entire group turned to her.

"Interesting." Ozpin smirks.

"I thought you said that the intruder never…" Glynda couldn't finish her sentence when Ozpin interrupts her.

"Thank you both for your cooperation. Why don't you both go and spend some time with your teams? You both have a big day ahead of you." Ozpin suggested.

"Any time." Ruby replied as she turns to walk away.

"Yeah, (Sigh) Ain't no rest for the wicked." Dismas mutters.

"Also, please try and be discreet about this matter." Ozpin added.

"Yes sir." Ruby replies as the elevator close leaving the three back to there argument.

"Well, there you have it. We send as many troops as we can to the Southeast, find out exactly what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way." Ironwood reinstated.

Glynda completely disagreed with this. She simply shook her head and replied. "Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado? You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring d…"

"Glynda!" Ozpin interrupts.

"Well, he does." Glynda said in her defense.

Ozpin gave a small sigh before turning to Ironwood. "She's right. As much as I too love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we must not be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic."

Ironwood enraged that Ozpin didn't support him, snapped back. "I have served you faithfully for years… but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to hold the defenses and wait…"

Ozpin instantly stood up and put an end to the argument. "It is not! You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag-bearer, or the scouts?"

 **Back in RWBY'S Dorm**

Dismas was now back in RWBY's dorm, with the rest of his team DPBS as Ruby explained everything that happened. She had told Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda what they had learn in their own private investigation. This was met with difrent responses.

"That was a risky move." Weiss remarks

"Risky, but necessary, Weiss." Paracus said slightly concurring with Weiss.

"No, I think you handled it well." Blake states.

"I agree, warrior Blake." Boudica added. As she sharpens her Glaive.

"I hope so." Ruby remarks

"I'm sure everything will be alright, guys." Yang commented as she places her hand on her sisters' shoulder in support. That's when she remembers the big news. "Oh! I know what will cheer you up, Ruby."

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together." Yang replied as she pulled out a small tube.

"Ah, gifts from home… hopefully it's not the family cow." Jay said with a slight chuckle.

"Ooh! Something from home!" Ruby chirped in excitement before using her semblance to get behind Yang, and try to grab the tube. Yang kept it out of her reach before shaking the container open. Something then fell out of it. It was some kind of hairy moving cylinder, as it begins to rustle around it then popped into shape. The two teams looked down at the creature for a moment. After a few moments it barked at the two. Immediately both Yang, Boudica, and Ruby cheered while the rest, jumped back in shock and fear.

"Zweeeiii!" Ruby cheered gleefully

"He sent a dog?!" Blake hissed from Ruby's bed.

"A Corgi no less." Dismas said as he pets the dogs head.

"In the mail?!" Weiss remarks.

"That… is physically impossible" Paracus struggled to say as she tries to wrap her head around the science behind this.

As the Corgi licks Ruby's giggling face, Yang answers Weiss question. "Oh, he does stuff like this all the time."

"Your father or your dog?" Blake asked, while on top of Ruby's bed.

"Ha, either way it still good to have a dog around, especially when your starving in the woods." Jay said as he rubs the dog's stomach. Zwei responds with a strange look and a curious grown.

"I, words… bu, how?" Paracus asked, still trying to understand how its possible.

"Is she ok?" Ruby asked as she hands Zwei to Dismas.

"Oh she gets like this when her brain can't wrap around something." Boudica explains. "Just like the time I ripped someone's skull out and beat him to death with it."

"That's still, physically impossible!" Paracus rebuttals.

"HA, those were his last words!" Boudica replies with a hardy laughter. As Paracus struggle to grasp the cosupt along with the mathematic, Weiss leans intowards the dog.

"Are you telling me that this mangy... drooling... mutt…" Weiss face quickly changed from discuss to absolute adoring. She then started to talk like he was a baby. "…is going to wive with us forevah? Oh, yes he is, yes he is! Oh, isn't he adorable!"

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake hissed.

Jay looked up at her, after a few moments he realized why she was acting so strange. "Heh, Heh, Blake. I mean no offense, but shouldn't cats be afraid of dogs rather then Faunus's? Or is it true that Faunus's have more in common with their animal counterpart? Because if so, I'm going to be the second most happy drain man on campus., heh heheheheheheh."

Blake shoots a cat death glair at the mad jester. However before she could argue, Glynda came over the comm and announced. **"Will first-year students report to the amphitheater."**

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week." Weiss said to Ruby as Dismas lets Zwei down. Zwei then waddled up to Blake causing her to freak out.

"Look, there's a letter." Yang said before reading the letter, "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang."

Yang then dumped out a dozen of cans of dog food. Zwei unfortunately under it. However, she seemed to be fine because he popped his head out at the top.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked. Yang then shakes the tube and out falls a can opener that plinks out onto the dog head.

"Yep, that o'l do it. Corgis are extremely smart dogs." Dismas remarks.

"Well, that settles it. Come on girls, Zwei will be here when we get back." Yang said as she begins to leave.

"Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you again." Weiss said as she followed behind Yang.

"Stay Boy." Dismas said as he and Jay helped Paracus out of the room as she tries to calculate the mathematics into fitting the dog into the canister. Blake rode out of the room on Boudica's head. She was trying her hardest not to be on the ground just so Zwei couldn't touch her. Ruby was the last to leave but she was hesitant on leaving her. After a few moments she came up with an idea. Few moments later, she joined up with both teams in the Amphitheater. She was now wearing a suspicious backpack. All the first-year students gathered up and soon Glynda stepped up on stage with Ozpin.

"Quiet! Quiet please! Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Glynda said before leaving Ozpin on stage.

Ozpin took the stage. He looked around the crowd before speaking. "Today, we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. As you all are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself. Color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only that they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity. Through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united, but this bond cannot exist without effort, which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first-year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress, on a mission. some of you will be taken out of the kingdom for several days, others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Ozpin ended his speech and walked away as everyone applauded.

"A war of color… wonder if Reynauld would have join the crusade." Dismas mutters, thinking back to his old friend. His thoughts however returned to the now with Ruby ecstatic bravado.

"This is perfect. All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the Southeast." Ruby said

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip at night." Yang said, getting pumped with excitement.

"That could work." Paracus responds. "Both teams get an assignment close to one another and then we can do our own investigation once the teacher is unconscious."

"Phs, should take us maybe an hour or so. Depending on Traffic." Boudica said as she cracks her knuckles and neck.

"Let's check 'Search and Destroy.'" Weiss suggested. As the two teams approached the screen, Ruby pointed out a mission on the board.

"Here we go. Quadrant five needs Grimm cleared out." Ruby said pointing to it.

"Well, it's in the Southeast." Blake said.

"Sounds perfect." Yang said.

Dismas then looks around and spot another mission near a sewer line that lead to Quadrant five. "Not the cleanest way, but we should get there before the sun rises."

He waited for Ruby to finish up. But when Ruby enter her teams name, it denied the request. Stating that it didn't allow first year's students.

"Wonderful." Weiss deadpanned.

"Any other ideas?" Blake asked.

"We mail ourselves there." Ruby suggested.

"I think Boudica has a better chance of threatening the machine." Jay deadpanned, as he points out that did once work.

"Well, that's one option." The Ozpin said as he snuck up on the two teams. "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking position that the eight of you will make your way there no matter which job you choose."

"Whatever makes you say that?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"I'm still curious how you all found yourselves at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the Southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots, terrifying clowns, and rose petals in a dance club some time ago." Ozpin inquired.

"Uhhmm... Uh-well." Jay honestly couldn't think of a lie to save a lie to help.

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So, how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" Ozpin suggested before he typed on his tablet and added a new job to the board. It involves two first year teams in quadrant five. Realizing what he is doing for them, Ruby smiled before thanking her professor.

"We won't let you down. Thank you, professor." Ruby said happily.

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory." Ozpin said sternly, before his voice shifted to a pleasant one. "Good luck."

He then turns away leaving the eight behind. As he walks away, Dismas begins to wonder why Ozpin is helping them with this. He can tell the difference between charity and secret motives. However, Ozpin doesn't seem like the charitable type. If anything, this feels like he is setting them up as pounds in an elaborate game of chess. Question is with who?

" _What, are you up to Ozpin_?" Dismas asked himself as he followed the two teams. As he was trying to figure his motive, the rest of the team talked with one another.

"So, who do you think will be our Huntsman supervisor?" Jay asked.

"Probably some veteran warrior." Boudica replies.

"Not likely, he has to be not only a skillful warrior. But a veteran on multiple fronts. Including diplomacy, logistics, scouting, and intelligence." Paracus concluded.

"And combat?" Boudica added.

"Yes, combat. I'm sure it's universal now ah days but yes. I am happy to be working alongside any professional Huntsman of this great magnitude." Paracus states proudly.

 **Later on, at the landing platform.**

"Why, hello ladies and gentlemen! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" Professor Oobleck greeted ecstatically to all eights shock. The group stood there, in shock, as they saw that Professor Oobleck was the Huntsman that will accompany them.

"Oh, motherfucker." Paracus cursed under her breath as Boudica leans in.

"I am happy to be working alongside any professional Huntsman of this great magnitude huh? Didn't you say those words?" Boudica mocked.

"Shut it." Paracus hushed.

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss asked still reeling from the shock.

"Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, girls, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations; rather we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendible locations we may stumble upon. I packed all our essentials myself, plotted our air course and readied the airship. And!" He pauses before zooming in on Weiss face. "It's Dr. Oobleck. I didn't earn a PhD for fun, thank you very much."

"Uhh..." Weiss replied completely confused.

"Come now children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind schedule." Oobleck said, before he zips off to the Airship.

"Well, alright then looks like we're going to save the world with Dr. Oobleck..." Ruby first tried to sound enthusiastic. But when she realized who she was pared with, and the teacher protecting them. It sounded dumb. "…okay, yeah, when you say it out loud, it sounds worse."

"Save the world?!" Nora's shouts from off view. The group turned to see Team JNPR and Team ATAB walking towards them. Nora then continued on. "You're going on world-saving missions without us?! I'm hurt and sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not my fault, though, Ren and twin Ren!"

Ren and Tardif crossed their arms at the same time, in response to Nora. Jaune then continued the conversation. "Sounds exciting, where are ya going?"

"Oh, just outside the kingdom." Ruby chirped

"Hey! So are we." Nora said excitedly.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow a sheriff of the nearby village." Pyrrha explained.

"And we are following them to the same village to kill some Grimm." Bigby added. "So it will be nice to have more friendly and familiar faces in town."

"We set out tomorrow." Ren said.

"Then you can party with us tonight." Neptune said as he and Sun cut into the conversation. "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges."

They then produce their own detective badges, well only Neptune did. Sun had his own from the time he teamed up with team ATAB against the Hag. He still has Nightmares but he's still as cocky as ever. As they gleam in their hands, Jaune was instantly awestruck by how cool they look.

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know… normal." Sun emphasize the word normal. To his credit he was right, however his definition of normal has changed over the past month.

Jay lets out a small snicker before asking. "Heh, Define, norm…"

"Four minutes, ladies and gentleman!" Oobleck shouted from a distance, interrupting Jay.

"Well, uh, wish us luck." Ruby said awkwardly as she gave a thumbs up. A few said so, why'll other gave a pleasant nod. They waved goodbye as the eight head for the Bullhead bound for the southeast, unaware of what ancient horror lays beneath there feet.

 **In the air an hour later.**

The window to the bullhead smashes open and Boudica leans out to vomit. After a few moments she pulls herself back in. "Ugh, by the gods. Why did I have the fish?"

"Um, you didn't have any… you had the steak." Weiss comments before noticing that Yang was looking a bit nervous.

"Will Ms. Boudica be ok?" Oobleck asked as he watch her lean out the window to vomit again.

"She's only like this when she eats something hard to digest why'll traveling." Paracus comments as she pulls Boudica back and duct tapes the window shut. "Like fish, though I'm sure that isn't the reason why she is vomiting."

Everyone looked at Yang who was now sweating buckets nervously. She gave a small chuckle before turning to Oobleck and trying to change the conversation. "Um, so Oobleck… why are you here with us?"

"What do you inquiring about Ms. Xiao Long?" Oobleck asked.

"I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter." Yang answers honestly.

"I admit, I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." Oobleck answered.

"Like the mushroom?" Ruby asked,

"Those are truffles." Blake replied

"Like the sprout?" Ruby asked

"Those are Brussels" Yang replied,

"Like the limbs?" Ruby asked.

"Those are Mussels." Jay added.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history, as well as my dabblings in the art of archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw it fit to assign me to this particular… assignment!" The Oobleck continued on.

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked.

Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! And the kidneys if I were to wager!" Oobleck replies.

"And that means...?" Weiss asked.

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location to one of the kingdoms' greatest failures!" Oobleck answered.

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby answers.

"That's right, it was an expansion of Vale… but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang continued.

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned, as a dark reminder." Oobleck said grimly.

"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake added.

"Oh, great… another tomb." Paracus grumbles.

"Precisely!" Oobleck answered. "Now, given your fascinating work Ms. Paracus, I though you wouldn't mind the sight of corpse, if anything more ecstatic about them!"

"She prefers the Jane's and the Johns to still have flesh instead of bones." Dismas explains.

"Ah, well. Children should any of you were to perish, do remember not to die within the proximity of Ms. Paracus! I can't promise your bodies won't be defied!"

"Hey! I only defile the bodies of organ donators!" Paracus said in her defense. Granted it is mandatory to become organ donators in Beacon. So, everyone present is fair game, and they knew it.

After a few more moments the Bullhead found a location in Quadrant five to land. The nine exited the Bullhead and watched as it quickly left. The ruins of this Urban Jungle brought back memories for the four. Memories of the ruins of the ancient hollow manner, back on the Ravenade Estate. Foliage had taken over, growing all over the ruined buildings. Multiple structures were decaying all around. And the feeling of doom and gloom can be felt within the air. However there thoughts were pulled back to the present by Professor ("Aw, it's Doctor!") Oobleck.

"Ladies and gentleman! You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as a Huntress and Huntsman has begun. From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" Oobleck asked. The group nods their head in agreement, but Ozpin soon noticed that Ruby still had her bag. "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all your bags at school!"

"But, uh you hadn't told us to listen to you yet... so I didn't." Ruby lied with a cheek expression on her face. After being stared down by Oobleck he soon begins to mutter to himself.

"She's not wrong!" Oobleck mutters loudly to himself. "Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return!"

Ruby began to stutter, trying to hold onto the bag. "But I-whaa-"

Oobleck zipped over to her and begins to question her. "Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with…"

He couldn't even finish his sentence when Zwei popped his head out of her bag. The group stared wide eye in confusion. As they all stood there in silence, Ruby whispers to Zwei. "Get back in the bag."

After a few moments Oobleck leans in closer with a stern tone. "We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought… a dog?"

Ruby stutters. "I-uhh...!"

Oobleck's mood quickly changed from stern to impressed as he yells out "Genius!" and grabbed Zwei from her bag. He begins to twist around as he explains the advantage of having Zwei. "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!"

Zwei barks happily as Oobleck holds him. The rest of the group including Ruby was completely stunned by Ooblecks reaction. After a few moments Ruby then proudly states. "I'm a genius."

The group responds by face smacking themselves with the exception of Dismas and Blake.

"I know that is pretty dumb, but good on you Ruby. Five more years and you will definitely be able to smuggle a chest of gold easily." Dismas compliments sarcastically. Much to the dismay of Yang.

"So, what are your orders, doctor?" Blake asked as she shakes her head.

"Ah! Yes! Straight to the chase, I like it!" Oobleck responded as he dropped Zwei who was suspend in the air for a moment. "As you have been informed, the Southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity! Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being… Grimm!"

"Uhh, what?" Ruby asked.

"Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us this very moment." Oobleck stated.

"Wait, where?" Jay asked as he pulls out his weapons. The group looked around before noticing that to the west of them was a lone Beowolf wondering the street. Everyone pulled out their weapons, ready to attack. However, Oobleck intervenes by yelling "Stop!"

"Huh?" Blake replied.

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm would congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent." Oobleck explained.

"So, what now?" Ruby asked.

"We wait, we track, if the specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey!" Oobleck answers.

"How long do we wait?" Yang asks.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months… and there's the whole pack." Oobleck stated bluntly as more appear out of the woodworks of a nearby building.

"What?" Weiss asked loudly.

"And now they've seen us." Oobleck stated

"What?!" Weiss asked again, but even louder.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Oobleck shouted in Weiss ear.

"I take it tracking is out of the question." Ruby asked as she pulls out her weapon.

"An accurate assumption, yes." Oobleck replied.

"Good, cause I've been waiting to cut loose." Boudica said with a terrifying grin. The group then got into a defensive position before charging towards the pack. The two teams quickly and efficiently butchered the pack of Beowolfs with ease. It didn't even take long and Boudica found the encounter… boring for her tastes.

"Heh, piece of cake." Ruby stated.

"Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?" Oobleck responded.

"Lead onwards Doctor O!" Jay said as he exchanges his sickle and knifes for his guitar. The group then head the same direction as the Beowolf had came from. As they traverse the ruins they came across multiple Grimm species, but no signs of any terrorist. As they traveled Oobleck started to interview the girls one by one. Starting with Yang.

"Tell me, Yang, why did you choose this line of work?" Oobleck asked.

"Huh?" Yang replied as she turned to Oobleck. "Well, to fight monsters and sav…"

"No, that is what you do, I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a Huntress." Oobleck interrupted.

"The honest reason? I'm a thrill seeker. I wanna travel the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, y'know?" Yang responds.

"I see." Oobleck replied before walking off. Half an hour later Oobleck sat atop a broken window, taking notes. He then looks down to see Weiss had just slain a Beowolfs.

"And you, Miss Schnee? A girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So… why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?" Oobleck asked.

"It's exactly as you said: I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty." Weiss answers with a hint of pride as she sheaved her blade.

"Interesting." Oobleck replied as he makes his way to Blake. She was currently clearing out a small nest of Nevermores when Oobleck asked her.

"What about you, Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose." Oobleck asked.

"There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption… someone has to stop it." Blake answered honesty.

"Very well, how?" Oobleck asked.

Blake hesitated with her next choice of words. "I... uh."

"Hmm." Oobleck replied before walking off. He then walked towards Ruby who was playing with Zwei with an entire cooked turkey. Over with her was Dismas who had just came back from killing a few Beowolfs.

"Hey Ruby, where the hell did you get that cooked poultry from?" Dismas asked.

Ruby didn't respond for a moment before replying with a shrug. "I... don't know."

That's when she noticed Oobleck, she quickly hid the turkey behind her back. "Sorry! Uh… Are we ready to keep going?"

"No, I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon." Oobleck said as he threw his bedroll.

"You six, set up camp in that building. Oh, and please do make sure that there are no more of those creatures." Oobleck ordered Weiss, Blake, Yang, Paracus, Boudica, Jay.

"Your leaders, and I are going to secure the perimeter." He said before turning to the two. "Come on Ruby and Dismas."

The three wandered away from the group, heading north to a cliffside. There they can see for miles woodland area. It was beautiful, serene even. However just because of the beauty doesn't mean that there is no danger. Out in the far distance was huge gigantic size elephant like creatures in the distance.

"Whoooaaa." Ruby said in amazement at the sight of these creature's migration. "What is that? It looks awesome!"

"Grimm, by the look of them." Dismas comments as he pulls out his pipe. As he got the pipe ready, Ruby pulls out her Crescent Rose.

"Let's kill it." She said as she cocks Crescent Rose. However, she couldn't pull the trigger when Oobleck reaches out and pushes the rifle down.

"I'm afraid your sniper rifles will do nothing more than agitate a Grimm of that size." Oobleck stated. He then turn to Dismas and quickly snatched the pipe from his lip. "And no smoking."

"(Sigh) Fine Doc." Dismas grumbles.

"But, what if it attacks us?" Ruby asks.

"Fret not, those Goliaths are not concerned with us. You see, not every Grimm is mindless, or rather not every Grimm is still mindless. You see, the Grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years, and in that time between killing humans and attacking our borders, they have done one important thing: They've learned. They've learned that when they attack our borders, they're likely to die, and what we lack in strength, we make up for in will, and that killing one human will only bring more." Oobleck explained as the three watch one staring back at them.

"Then why are they still so close to the city? What are they doing?" Ruby asked.

Before Oobleck could answer, Dismas already knew the answer and spoke up first. "Waiting. They are waiting for the right moment to strike."

"Correct, they are indeed waiting." Oobleck remarks before walking back to the group. As he does so, Ruby ask him something.

"Dr. Oobleck?" Ruby ask.

"Hmm." Oobleck responds.

Ruby then started. "I was wondering…"

"Wondering why I've been interrogating your teammates and not Dismas teammates?" Oobleck interrupts.

"A-Actually, I was wondering... why did you want to become a Huntsman?" Ruby asked.

"Look around and tell me what you see." Oobleck asked

"Lots of old buildings, uhh, empty streets..." Ruby answered.

"Death, destruction, and ruin." Dismas answers.

"I see lives that could've been saved." Oobleck said as he continues to walk back to camp while talking. "As a Huntsman, it is my job to protect the people, and although I am capable of doing it traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher, I am able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of all, and place it into the hands of every student that passes through my classroom. I look at this wasteland and I see lives that could've been saved. But I also see an opportunity; an opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy, and therefore, become stronger. I am a Huntsman, because there is nothing else in this world I would rather be."

It was a fair answer to a fair question. Just as he finishes up his speech the three were back at camp to see a fire had just started.

"Ah, wonderful; a textbook campfire!" Oobleck said as he zips over to the fire, surprising the six.

Ruby noticing the fire quickly ran over and sat next to Zwei. "Fire… So warm."

"Hah, just like my village elder say. There are little things better then a well-kept fire and good companions to share it with…" Boudica states.

"That… is actually good advice." Weiss remarks.

"She isn't finish." Jay said as he tunes his guitar.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Just wait." Paracus whispers.

"… only thing better then a campfire shared with friends, is if we have some fine spirits and one cock between us all." Boudica finishes before pulling out a rationed bottle of medical ethanol she had swiped from the school. She quickly chugged it down before anyone could grab it before falling over in a fit of laughter.

"And there goes the lewd jokes." Blake remarks as she rolls her eyes.

"Right So other then Ms. Boudica's behavior; you six have done well." Oobleck remarks as he sits down on his bed sheet. "Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you eight to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?"

"I'll do it, doctor." Ruby replied quickly.

"Ruby, you'll watch that side of the building, through that opening." Oobleck said as he pointed Ruby to the outlook. "Now I wish you eight a good night, we have much to cover tomorrow."

He then disappears towards his own bedding leaving the group alone. Ruby quickly grabbed her dinner and heading to the ledge when Yang stopped her.

"Hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a Huntress? I mean… what did you tell him?" Yang asked.

"Hmm… No, he didn't. Neither did he asked Team DPBS…. weird. Oh, well; good night, guys!" Ruby said as she walked away carefree.

However, this left the rest feeling unease the rest of the night goes by and they all circled around the fire for warmth. As the rest of team RWBY tried to sleep, they haven't been able to. After struggling for a few moments, Yang opened her eyes before asking aloud.

"Blake, are you awake?" Yang asked.

"Yeah." Blake responded.

"Why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress? Like, what was he trying to say?" Yang asked.

"Maybe he was just curious." Blake suggested.

"Ya think?" Yang deadpanned.

"…No." Blake answered flatly.

"Weiss? Are you awake?" Yang then asked.

"Of course, I'm awake! You two are talking. Weiss voice then changed from annoyance to hesitation. "And I think he... When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But... it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral grey area."

"That's putting it lightly." Blake said dryly.

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right! If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have change anything. My father was not that start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it." Weiss said patiently.

"… All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I… how can I undo so many years of hate?" Blake asked aloud.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake." Yang said trying to instill confidence, however it seems to have backfire.

"But I am! I do it all the time!" Blake argues as she sits up. "When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran. When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my... Semblance. I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself; an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away."

"At least you two have something that drives you." Yang remarks as she rolls over to face Blake. "I've just kinda always gone with the flow, you know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress, not really because I wanna be a hero. But because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that. I'm not like Ruby, she always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid, she'd dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today."

"Well, she's still just a kid." Weiss replied, thinking about Ruby.

"She's only two years younger. We're all kids." Blake added.

"Well, it looks like we're not kids anymore. I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a war zone and armed to the teeth?" Yang stated

"It's the life we chose." Blake agreed.

"It's a job. We all have this romanticized vision of being a Huntress in our heads. But, at the end of the day... it's a job to protect the people. And whatever we want will have to come second." Weiss said. Unknowing that Oobleck was listening, grinning at the revelation of the three.

Over with Ruby. She sat soundly as she watched for enemies. However, as the night progress, she felt tired and tired as time went along. As she was just about to doze off to sleep, she hears the sound of Zwei started to bark.

"Huh?" Ruby asked tiredly. Ruby slowly woke up and saw Zwei yipping at something.

"Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed." Ruby said as she lets out a small yawned. Then Zwei took off.

"Zwei? Zwei!" Ruby call out; however, he didn't return. Seeing that he isn't coming back, Ruby got up and went after him. As Ruby then went searching for him she called out. "Zwei? Zwei, where are you? Zwei!"

She then found Zwei. He was, urinating on a dust fire hydrant. She then scolded him. "Zwei, this is a wasteland. You literally could've done that anywhere."

The corgi then barks, in a response but that caught someone's else's attention. "What was that?"

Ruby quickly picked up Zwei and immediately hid behind a building. A second voice asked the first one. "What was what?"

Ruby quietly and quickly peeked around the corner. There she saw two White Fang members, on patrol. The first voice responded to the second one. "I thought I heard a Beowolf or... something."

"Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps." The second WF member remarks as they walked away. As they left, Ruby slow follow them back to there base, with Zwei accompanying her. They soon reached a door leading into the tunnels below. Not wanting to be caught, Ruby held out Zwei around the corner.

"Did they go in yet? One bark means 'yes'." Ruby asked as the doors close After a few moments, Zwei barked once.

"Oh, this is it! This is it!" Ruby said gleefully as she lets Zwei down. She quickly pulled out her Scroll and tried to call the rest of her teammates, but it couldn't due to 'Low Signal'. "Oh man! Come on, we gotta get the others!"

The two quickly raced down the street, back to camp. Suddenly the ground collapse under her. She barley have time to use her Scythe as a hook and grab Zwei. As she struggles to hold on, she quickly tossed Zwei to safety before climbing up. As she reached the sides of the hole, a rock gave way and Ruby fell down into the subway screaming.

 **Hello Everybody, Wombag1786 here, sorry for the long wait, I was rewriting Story 1 for a side project of mine. (The project is a compile of Seven stories ranging from 8K to 14K words long, each with a single RWBY/JNR character tossed into an alternate 1920's.) Got to say it definitely looks better, especially now that I have a better grasp in the Cthulhu mythos. Now then, lets answer some questions and comments.**

 **From gold crown dragon: Yeah… there are some classical monsters with strange weakness that just have massive plot holes in them. Some can lead to even sillier weapons. (Give me a month and I would probably come up with a way to kill a werewolf with a toothbrush, bird chips, and a drill that has a pink dildo on the end.)**

 **Yeah so can I, hell I'm writing it and I can't wait for it.**

 **Huh, neat.**

 **Thanks for writing gold crown dragon**

 **From Kirston: Thanks, I had a lot of fun making it, even more when the idea hits me.**

 **Grazie per il vostro supporto per la storia.**

 **Thanks for writing Kirston PS, I am shipping them… oh, how sad will it be by Season 3.**

 **From Carre: 1. No problem**

 **2 A. Alright, actualy this talk of English school brings up a question in my mind. Do you have English style public schools, or American Style? (England Public schools are for the wealthy while American is less… funded, then private.)**

 **2 B. Yeah. Also got the idea from an old TV series, Sleepy Hollow. (Went like most TV Shows, strong start then just fades away.)**

 **3\. Thank you**

 **4\. Alright, guess he is.**

 **5\. I'm sure if Jay was a real person he would consider it both… then try to kill us just to ilistrate the punchline.**

 **6\. Thank y… *Zwei dressed like Dismas jumps up and steals the thumb before jumping out a cracked window that has seen multiple people going through it.**

 **… (Sigh) You know, this isn't the first time Zwei stole something from me… he once took my and the readers, wallets. (Left 4 Teachers, CH 3 Zwei steals anyone who reads it wallets.)**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **Hey so I have a question for all of you. I was writing the part of the ruins when it came to my mind. Its about the ending to this story. I do have it planed out and it's definitely a fulfilling conclusion, but it's the quote that has gotten me. What Quote should I use for the finally? So, after sleeping on it for a bit. (Both figuratively and literally, because it's 3 in the morning when I was writing the part). I came to a simple conclusion. You guys the fans should decide the quote. Seems fitting since if it wasn't for you this story would have shriveled up and died. So, besides the vote down below, please write a quote that is a fitting end to this story. The theme is a cycle. To begin again if you will. You can send in as many as you want over the course of the story. And when the story ends, all your quotes will be posted in tribute to you, the fans. Thanks again for reading this ongoing story, I truly couldn't have done it without your help.**

 **Fav and Fol the story while leaving a comment or a question. Thanks for your support.**

 **This is Wombag1786 Signing off.**

 **Current Poll**

 **Option A: 9**

 **Option B: 4**

 **Option C: 2**


	40. Chapter 40

**I don't own RWBY or Darkest dungeon**

 **"The boundaries which divide Life from Death**

 **are at best shadowy and vague.**

 **Who shall say where the one ends, and where**

 **the other begins."**

 **Edgar Allan Poe**

 **Below the ruins of Mountain Glenn.**

 **3rd POV**

Torchwick sat silently in the railcar that was loaded with dust. As the WF worked on the finishing touches, he was smoking a cigar as he stared at the collar presented to him by the butler. He was visibly exhausted and looking quite thin. Spending time around that collar has made sleep nearly impossible. Worst yet, he can't take his eyes off the damnable thing. It's like it has a mind of its own. As he smoked his cigar a single WF guard entered with troubling news.

"Hey, Boss. Found something you might want to see." The WF soldier said.

"…(Sigh) Is it good or bad, Perry? Because let me tell ya, I've been having multiple bad days." Torchwick said as he exhales the smoke, he didn't even bother to move his eyes away from the necklace.

"Um… it's a little girl." The WF soldier now known as Perry remarks. Torchwick looks up at him. His sunken eyes meet's Perry's mask. After a few moments Torchwick lets out a small sigh.

"Well… at least I can be rid of this dumb thing once and for all." Torchwick said as he discarded his cigar and walked over to the collar. He takes it with him outside and finds the hole where the WF had disregarded the bones they had dug up. He sets the collar on around a single skull looking up at him. He waited for something to happen, but nothing did.

After a few moments of nothing happening Torchwick cracks. He walks away madly chuckling to himself and muttering. "Heh, Heh… Heh, don't know what I was expecting. Heh, heh. Necromancy. I must be loosing my mind in this crap heap of a place."

As he silently giggles to himself, he fails to notice that the skull slowly sinking into the pile of bones with the collar. As its about to fade into the pile of bones, a single red eye pops out of the eye sockets shadow.

 **On the surface.**

The group remain stead fast asleep. As they slept silently Zwei came back yipping. He tried to wake the group but they were to deep in sleep, except Dismas, Oobleck, and Blake. Boudica's loud snoring didn't help them.

"Dismas, get that dumb mutt to stop." Blake groans, not wanting to deal with the dog.

"(Tired groan.) Zwei, can you cut it off." Dismas groans in his sleep. Zwei realizing that he wasn't going to wake quickly bit his leg. Waking Dismas indefinitely. "Alright, alright I'm up you dumb hound. What is it?"

Zwie continued to yip before racing over to where Ruby's cot was. He proceeded to bark a few more time till Dismas realizes something was wrong. He looked over at the watch point to see that she wasn't there as well. He quickly looked around to see that she wasn't anywhere nearby.

"Hey, have you seen Ruby?!" Dismas asked aloud for everybody to hear. However it seems that sleep kept them from answering. So rolling his eyes he pulls out his pistol and shot it up in the air. Everyone quickly sprung up wide eye and stumbling to get into a defensive position.

"Dismas, the hell is wrong with you!?" Paracus shouts with tired eye baring down at him.

"Have anyone seen Ruby?" Dismas asked as he puts away his pistol. The group looks around to see that she wasn't around.

"Oh shit! Ruby! Ruby!" Yang called out only for Zwei to respond.

"I believe the small hound knows of where warrior Ruby hath gone." Boudica points to as she quickly grab her weapon. "That or it has to piss, either way we should follow."

The group agree, although the last part wasn't as rousing they quickly followed Zwei. Soon as the search begins the two teams came upon Ruby's scythe laying in the road in front of a hole.

"It's Ruby's scythe!" Yang shouts as she grabs her sisters' weapon.

"Oh no..." Blake responded as she looks around for her.

"Well, this is bad." Jay remarks.

"Do you think she fell?" Weiss asked in a worried tone.

"Fell?" Oobleck asked.

"Down there." Weiss pointed down into the hole.

Oobleck looks down into the hole, as he looked down his eyes widened beyond his glasses and a ding went of in his head. "Oh my. Of course! Of course, OF COURSE, OF COURSE!"

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"How could I be so stupid?" Oobleck mutters to himself.

"The point, Doctor." Paracus said getting him back on track.

"Mountain Glenn!" Oobleck said before going into a deep monologed like he was solving a math equation in his own head. "Yes, an expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people commuting to the city, the main city! Developed a subway system to the inner city! Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately search for shelter! City evacuates into the metro tunnels and what do they find? The southeast quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!"

"Sorry Doc, but is there a rest stop from here to the bloody point?" Dismas asked sarcastically.

"Yes, the point being is that we're not just looking for an underground crime network, we're looking for an UNDERGROUND crime network!" Oobleck announced.

"Ohh… I don't get it." Jay remarks.

"I do, they've been working in the caves." Blake stated.

"No, no, Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation; the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizen safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom! Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start! As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival: They took up shelter beneath the city! In massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface!" Oobleck explains.

"An Underground Village?" Yang asked.

Oobleck nods before continuing his hypothesis. "In a matter of speaking, yes. A safe haven. Until… an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the worlds largest tomb. If Ruby is down there…"

"Then we need to get down there." Dismas remarks before grabbing Zwei. He then leaps down. Boudica quickly produces a torch she had grabbed and followed him down as well. The rest quickly followed them as well, not knowing the true horrors that have been unleashed down below.

 **Inside a subway system.**

The trip through the tunnels proved to be less hazardous as the surface, clearly someone had cleaned out the tunnels. But the bones remained in place. Bones of Adults, Children, Humans, Faunus's. Laid about the tunnel haphazardly. It seems that Professor ("Doctor damn it!") Oobleck was right, the world's largest tomb. Still, despite the grim sight surrounding them, they were determined to find Ruby in this hollowed tomb. As they made their way through, Zwei stops suddenly, barking madly at something in the darkness.

"Shh, Zwei. Keep it down, we don't want to give these jerks any ideas that we are coming." Yang hushed as she tries to keep Zwei from barking.

However, something did feel off to the eight. Zwei's yipping hasn't stop and as Yang approached the corgi, the skulls behind her moved to face her. She didn't notice that now all the skulls were glairing at her back as she pick up the Corgi. As she turns to leave, a skeletal hand reaches out to grab her. But completely misses her. She rejoins the group as they descend deeper into the subway system. After what felt like forever, they had come to a ledge overlooking the subway rail system to Vale. Instead of ancient stones of the failed underground city blocking the way, it was completely cleared of rubble and bones. On the tracks was an entire subway car filled with unknown cargo. It seems Ruby had stumbled upon the White Fang's secret base of operation. Speaking of Ruby, she had found herself in a literal bind when the WF were escorting her toward Torchwick.

"Oh for Oum's sake, why is it always him." Blake mutters in anger

"Maybe third times will be the charm in his captured, warrior Blake." Boudica said in confidence to Blake.

"Right, now the we have found their secret entrance we must figure out how we can safely rescue Ms. Rose and stop these terrorists diabolic plan." Oobleck said quickly. "Any ideas on how to distract them?"

The group quickly brainstormed a few ideas but got nowhere with every single one. That's when Paracus noticed some breaching explosives and excavation tools. All of them seemed to be very, combustible if applied with great amounts of force.

"Hmm, Doctor Oobleck, ("It's doc… oh, um carry on.") I believe I have come up with a solution to our current predicament." Paracus explains.

"Very well, what is your theory Ms. Paracus." Oobleck asked. As she explains her idea, the setting moves down to Ruby. Currently she is unarmed and being interrogated by Torchwick. She tried to flee at first, but was hooked by his cane.

"I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve." Torchwick said with a slight chuckle. It then came to a stop as he kneels down to look at her. "But let me make this crystal clear: We're not though with you just yet."

As he was about to pull something from his back, an explosion in the background caught everyone's attention.

"Oh, what the… ugh, Perry! If you and the boys could take care of that? Kinda in the middle of something." Torchwick ordered sounding irritated. The one known as Perry gave a nod and him and a few made their way over to the explosives. Torchwick was just about to get back to interrogating her when an even louder explosion shook the entire cave. "WHAT is going on!"

Down the street, multiple White Fang operatives were racing away from a falling building. As they ran, Ruby could make out a few people she recognized. Seeing this was her moment to escape, she quickly springs up on top of Torchwick's hat before leaping away. She had made a fair distance away when the White Fang begins to open fire. Using her semblance, she quickly avoided the bullets. However, as she turns her head for a second; She trips over something, sending her to the ground. As she picks herself up, she noticed that the thing that tripped her was a boney hand; and held her shin like a vice. Trying to free herself she couldn't help but over hear the cocking sound of multiple weapons pointed at her head. Turning around was a group of White Fang members having their guns pointed all at her. What happened next was as unnatural as it was disturbing. Another rumble came from underneath the nine. After a few moments, skeletal hands burst through the ground grabbing the eight White Fang members. They all didn't know how to react to this till one member was dragged under the earth screaming. The rest turn their guns down and blindly shot at the earth. However, all this did was made their deaths more haunting to witness as they were violently pulled under. Ruby begins to panic and try to remove herself the hand wrapped around her. As she fails to do so a skeletal body pulls itself from its own grave. As it slowly stands Ruby starred in a mixture in fear and awe at the power of necromancy. The Skelton then turns its head around and lets out a horrific screech. It raises a woods cutters axe and slowly crept towards Ruby. In that moment of fear, she found herself back there fore a splinter of a second. Back in the sewers, with that unrecognizable mass of flesh. The Skelton raised its axe. Ready to cut the stunned Ruby in half, when a musket ball blown its head clean off. Ruby blinked a few times to get herself back into reality. She now noticed her friends has come to her rescue and was beating back both members of the White Fang and the skeletal army. Dismas slid under a big Skelton while Yang hopped over it with ease. The two worked together to protect her, Yang fought furiously the incoming skeltons while Dismas quickly cuts her free.

"You alright?" Dismas asked as he helps her up.

"Yeah, just another day of craziness." Ruby said sarcastically as she wipes away the dust from her clothes. Dismas gave a quick chuckle since that was usually every Monday for him. That's when her sister joins in by quickly grabbing her baby sister

"Oh, Ruby! You're alright!" Yang shouts as she hugged Ruby.

"Yes, ugh… please stop" Ruby squirms as she trys to get out.

Back over by the train, The White Fang was getting overrun by unknown skeletal forces. It seems they were coming from the wood works. Each and every single one of them. Without flesh they felt no pain as the WF gun them down. However, that did not stop them from being crushed under a hail of gunfire. Fortunately for no one living, they had an entire city of dead to raise against the living.

Torchwick realizing his mistake in raising the dead quickly grabbed the nearest WF member. "Get this train started, NOW!"

"But what about the rest of the cargo? It's not finished!" The White Fang protests.

Torchwick simply grabbed his arm and spinned him around to show that his own brothers and sisters in arms were literally being strangled with their own guts. "If we don't leave, we are all FINISHED!"

That got the WF member to agree. He called for an evacuation and those who weren't cornered fled while the rest perished horrifically. Back over with Ruby the group managed to push towards the three.

"We have to stop him! Torchwick's got all sorts of weapons and robots down there." Ruby explains as Blake hands her back her weapon.

"What!?" Asked with wide eyes in horror.

"Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars." Ruby said as she points to the train.

"Ah, that's ridiculous! These tunnels are sealed. The tracks lead to a dead end." Oobleck responded.

Then the speakers turned on with Torchwick yelling into the mic. **"Get on the train, we are leaving before we are completely screwed!"**

The train then starts, slowly moving away from the station, leaving those who were not fortunate to get on to die horrific deaths.

"Well, I believe this answer's one piece of the puzzle." Paracus said in a coy tone towards Oobleck.

"Yes, but the question now is where are the other pieces." Jay added.

"We need backup!" Ruby said as she pulls out her scroll only to find there was no Signal. "Crap, I can't contact Jaune!"

"So, what do we do?" Weiss asked she stares down an ever-growing hoard of the undead closing in around them.

"I believe we only have one option." Oobleck replied.

"Head butt everything till they die again?" Boudica asked as she grabs a nearby skeleton and kills it in that exact way.

"No, you barbaric idiot!" Paracus mutters as she smacks her mask in disappointment.

"We're stopping that train!" Ruby answers why'll cocking her gun.

"By hitting it till it dies!" Jay said with a slight giggle.

"… You two can't take this seriously for a moment." Blake said with a disappoint look on her face.

"Trust me, neither of them take anything seriously." Paracus said from underneath her hand.

The group then ran towards the train, dodging swipes from both WF members and skeleton warriors alike. After racing a bit, the nine board the train before it disappears completely into the dark tunnels. However, something else had boarded the train when no one was looking. As one WF member inspects for any stowaways, Oobleck crept up behind him and knocked him out. The group quickly climbed on top of the train cars.

"Well, this would have been impressive. If it wasn't being assaulted by those skeleton bastards." Dismas said as he looks around.

"So what were those things?" Weiss asked.

"Skeletal warriors, it's what happens when a master Necromancer is present near or at a tomb." Jay answers.

"Necromancer? Are you sure?" Blake asked.

"But of course, seems to be the only explanation so far." Oobleck said before taking a real long sip from his canister.

"Oh, has the professor ("Damn it, so close. It's Doctor") begin to crack? By god, that means Paracus is now the professor." Jay said with a slight crackle.

"Not likely Mr. Sarmentie. I happen to be reading the book Mr. Dismas provided." Oobleck said as he pulls out a black book. "Now, Necromancer you say? Let's see, Necro, Necro, Necro… ah, page 57. Necromancer."

 **Narrator POV**

 _Mastery over life and death was chief among the ancestor's early pursuits. He begin in humility, but his ambition was limitless. Who could have divined the prophetic import of something as unremarkable... as a twitch in the leg of a dead rat? He entertained a delegation of experts from overseas, eager to plumb the depths of their knowledge and share with them certain techniques and alchemical processes he had found to yield wondrous and terrifying results. Having learned all he could from my visiting guests, the ancestor murdered them as they slept. He brought his colleagues back with much of their intellect intact - a remarkable triumph for even the most experienced necromancer. Freed from the trappings of their humanity, they plied their terrible trade anew: the dead reviving the dead, on and on, down the years. Forever._ _The Necromancer is one of the reanimated scholars that collaborated with the Ancestor, murdered and then brought back with much of his intellect intact, but with little to no humanity remaining. After the Ancestor's death, the Necromancer took over the_ _Ruins_ _, using their magic to bring the corpses buried there back to life as his servants. It will continue its unholy experiments with necromancy to the end of times unless stopped, recommend Holy symbols and anything bless when fighting._

 **3RD POV**

Oobleck had just finished the page on the necromancer before showing a hand sketch picture of the foul abomination. It was a tall giant of a former man. Completely covered in a red cloak and bound in rusty chains. It acted like a belt for it to hold many scrolls of unknown horror and knowledge. The words from the book sent a shiver down the girl's backs, including the professor as well.

"(Gulp) Hopefully we left him behind." Ruby said with a shutter at the though of what beneath that cloak.

"If that's the case we will have to have Iron wood destroy this tunnel and Mountain Glenn as well." Oobleck said as he tossed the book into his bag. "Now we must hurry to the front of this train!"

"Err, Professor?" Weiss remarks.

"Doctor." Oobleck corrected.

Weiss ignored the correction and pointed down at a device in the cargo. "What's that?"

Oobleck looks down into the car, he carefully inspects the device atop the dust pile. He then looks up and answered. "That, my dear, appears to be a bomb."

The entire team flinches at the sight of it. As they wondered how are they going to disarm it Ruby then noticed something. She points and shouted "We've got baddies!"

The entire team looked down the tracks to see remaining WF had climbed up to the top of the vehicle to fight them. However, some were scrambling to get up while others were dragged back down.

"Well, I didn't expect them to go… **(Beep)** " Oobleck was interrupted by the sound of the bomb being armed, and counting down. "… easy on us."

"Can anyone disarm it!?" Dismas shouts as he loads another round into Thunder.

"There's no time! We have to move up!" Oobleck said as he takes a long sip from his thermos "Blake, Boudica! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!"

"On it!" Blake replied.

"We will hit it till it dies!" Boudica shouts gleefully and sadistically before following Blake.

The two were just about to cut the line when it completely discontented from the rest of the train.

"It decoupled itself!" Blake yelled out to the group.

"What!?" Oobleck asked.

"I guess he really doesn't want us on his train." Yang stated.

"Or something else at play." Dismas said as he fired a shot off at the encroaching WF. As he loads another shot, the detached caboose exploded, making the ceiling collapse in on itself.

"Oh, that's not good." Oobleck commented.

"Uh, neither is this!" Ruby shouted as she showed that there was indeed another bomb.

"Oh, this is bad." Boudica said as she climbs back onto the car.

Oobleck quickly walked to the next car, muttering "No, No, No." He opens the car door before shouting back "They ALL have bombs!"

As he shouts that, the next bomb armed itself. The group immediately ran forward to the next car.

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang stated.

"Yeah, not all gingers are crazy blood thirsty lunatics… company excluding of course." Jay remarks before a bullet missed him. "I was just kidding!"

The group quickly took shelter from the hale of gunfire before returning their own. Soon after the two clashed with one another. In the midst of the fight aboard the train, Yang punched one WF member into the train car below. Instead of painful moans out came screams of agony. She quickly looks down to see the WF was being ripped to shreds by multiple rusty daggers. After a few moments the figures looked up with dead hollow eyes glairing into her soul. They let out a haunting screech before crawling upwards, however she quickly shuts the lid close and used her strength to shut it.

"Oh sweat Oum. There are onboard!" Yang panics.

"What are you talking about?" Paracus asked as she trips a blinded WF member with tear gas before pushing him off.

"Those skeletons! They just murdered a guy!" Yang remarks as the train car roof begins to break off.

"Wait so does that mean?" Ruby asked as she turns to Dismas.

"Yeah, guess the necromancer is onboard as well." Dismas said in a disturbed tone.

"Well, at least it can't get worse." Jay said as he guitar smack a WF member off.

Just as he said that the third cart had detached and exploded, leaking in multiple Grimm Species into the tunnels. Worst yet, the skeleton army were a part of necromancy. They didn't had souls, making them completely unseen by possible the very same Grimm that killed them. The creatures of Grimm were following the train, as they chased after them Oobleck realized the sudden horror of their current predicament.

"Oh, dear…" Oobleck said with wide eyes. "He's leading Grimm to the city!"

"You had to say something." Paracus said to Jay.

"What!" Weiss shouts in horror.

"It's the bombs. Every time they blow, it opens a hole leading into Vale." Paracus explains.

"Exactly!" Oobleck confirms. "And seeing that the Grimm are paying no mind to the undead forces, Vale will be overrun!"

"That's completely insane!" Blake shouts as the car filled with skeletons detaches from the rest just as the undead escaped.

"We need to stop this train right now!" Dismas shouts as he shoots a WF member in the chest.

"Agree, you six, go below and try and stop those bombs!" Oobleck shouts.

"What about us?" Ruby asked.

"We're going to stop this train." Oobleck answered as he takes an action pose.

"Yeah, we know mate. Me and Ruby said that earlier." Dismas deadpanned.

The three then quickly sprints forward towards the front up top why'll the other six head down below to try and prevent the bombs detonation. The four including Zwei hurried across the top but were stopped by an Atlesian Paladin coming their way.

"We got a problem!" Oobleck shouts as he chugs the remaining coffee from his thermal.

"No shit professor! (Doctor!)" Dismas said as he aims at the Atlesian Paladin.

He was not sure if his pistol could even scratch the machine, however to his surprise Ooblecks thermal transformed into a rocket powered mallet. Zwei lets out a small bark before jumping up and Oobleck battered up. With one swing Oobleck sent Zwei crashing into the Atlesian Paladin, all while on fire. It came crashing into the Atlesian Paladin, destroying it as it fell off the train. Another Paladin came up and Oobleck beat the thing off the train with a single swing.

"Damn… remind me to get a corgi." Dismas chuckles in shock at the sight.

To which Zwei gave a small bark in agreement. Down below the Six quickly raced into the other car before Boudica and Yang locked it behind with poles. Just as they shut it close, zombie like sounds can be heard coming from behind the lock door. They were trying to get in.

"God, they just don't know when to quit!" Yang said in a huff.

"There dead, shouldn't they have limited energy or at least fumble limbs?" Weiss asked.

"Necromancy is borderline magic. It's best not to question it unless you are planning on studying the matter." Paracus said as she brewed an adrenaline shot in gas form. The three disagreed completely and simply left it at, crazy black magic. As the six race to get to the next car, Neo drops from the ceiling blocking their way.

"… You guys go on ahead." Yang said while cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah, I think I'll stay. No warrior should fight alone." Bigby said as she twirls her glaive.

The others simply gave a respectful and wished them luck before racing out to the second car. In the next car they came across a White fang lieutenant. He was armed with a massive chainsaw, all the while giving a low and mad chuckle.

"You go on ahead, I got this." Weiss said.

"I'll stay as well. I've been meaning to practice my 'Medicine.'" Paracus said in a creepy tone as she pulls out a few flasks of unknown chemicals. The remaining two nod and raced past the White fang lieutenant while Paracus and Weiss engaged. In the final car was Torchwick himself standing there smugly.

"Hello, kitty cat. You miss me? You know we really gotta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk." He said sarcastically causing Blake to growl at him. He turns his attention to Jay. "Yeash, you know I have heard about the schools excepting freaks, but a clown? Oum almighty you are possibly more terrifying then the skeletons."

"Yeah well, you give us gingers a bad name." Jay said before engaging him with Blake. The two fought the exhausted Torchwick with ease. However, despite his exhausted state, he managed to puts up a good fight. In the end, he indelibly he was beaten back and disarmed by the two.

"Why did you do it?" Blake asked in an aggressive tone as he pressed her katana against his throat.

"You know it's funny. It was originally about the money, now it's survival. Heh, heh, Funny how that works." Torchwick said with a craze chuckle, Blake gritted her teeth as she pushed her blade against the man's throat. However, their interaction was interrupted when Weiss came flying through the door. Paracus shortly followed after with a dislocated right arm.

"A little assistance would greatly be appreciated!" Paracus shouts as she injects Weiss with a boaster shot. As she tries to revive Weiss, the White fang lieutenant came out of the shadow. Half his mask was burned from chemicals Paracus had tossed at him, while his arms were practically covered in ice and suffering from frost bite.

"(Sigh) And we were just about to get to the fun part." Jay said as he grabs Torchwick's arm before stabbing his hand with a sharp dagger. He lets out a small scream as the blade trapped him to the car. Blake then silenced him by sheathing her blade and knocking him over the head with it.

The two then raced over to defend Weiss and Paracus. Meanwhile back with Yang and Boudica, things didn't end well. Neo was much quicker and agile. She easily used both of there quick temper to make dangerous swings. Once they were open she would quickly roundhouse kick them in the head. She did this a few times till both Yang and Boudica was out cold. Smiling sadistically in victory, she pulls a knife out of her umbrella and approached Yang. She was about to stab her when a mysterious stranger suddenly appeared, kicking Neo back. At first she was mad that someone had interfered with her prey, but her expression turned to fear at the sight of her. The Mysterious stranger slowly grabs the hilt of her sword and that was enough to scare Neo away. Once she disappears the stranger removes her katana from her sheath and sliced at the air. This caused a red portal to appear and she begin to walk through it. As she does so, Yang slowly opens her eyes to catch a glimpse of the mysterious stranger leaving through it.

"Ugh, what happen?" Yang asked herself as she stands up. Her mind was still focus on that mysterious figure when she heard the sound of banging coming from behind her. Quickly turning around she saw the door was currently being caved in.

"Oh, crap." Yang said before looking for Boudica. She quickly grabbed her and booked it out as the door slowly broke down.

Back on top of the car, the four were fighting off the remaining Atlesian Paladins. Oobleck stunned the last by bashing it's head before shooting at it's legs from the back. Meanwhile Ruby and Dismas shot from the front. This caused the machine to fall off the train and onto the ground. As they take a moment to celebrate their victory, they were interrupted by the sound of heavy feet clanking. They look behind them to see a few more Atlesian Paladin rushing towards them.

"Ugh, where's Paracus when you need one." Dismas said as he cracks his neck in displeasure.

"Yeah, or Yang." Ruby said as she loads a new round into Crescent Rose.

"Ruby, Dismas! You two go on ahead!" Oobleck said as he calmly walks forward.

"But…" Ruby responded only for Oobleck to interrupt her.

"Don't worry, Ruby. It's time… I teach them a lesson." Oobleck said as he readjusts his glasses. He then sprints back towards the oncoming group of Atlesian Paladins. Ruby and Dismas were about to leave when Zwei let's out a small whimper. He was clearly worried for the Professor ("I'm fighting giant robots not deaf! It's doctor!") Oobleck.

Ruby gave a small smile and motion to Zwei to follow. "Go."

Zwei's attitude changed and he gave a small happy yip before racing off after Professor. ("Ugh, its oof, Doct-ahhh!") Oobleck. The two continued down the train, racing forward to the engine car. However, they were stopped when they spotted the barrier to Vale closing in. As they stared in shock, the six had climbed out of the train to see the exact same thing.

"What do we do?" Blake asked as she helps a one arm Paracus up.

Ruby quickly looks to Weiss and Paracus before giving them a nod. Weiss quickly made an ice shield around them while Paracus pulls a few chemicals from her makeshift sling she tossed it onto the inside of the ice causing it have a pink hue on the inside. After a few moments the train crashed through into downtown Vale.

The world was spinning for the two teams. The pink stuff cushion there landing while the ice protected them. However, that crash was massive and everyone felt some bruised places. As they slowly picked themselves up, they noticed they attracted a huge crowed of civilians. Before the dust could even settle, a massive figure pulls it self out of the hole. It was a giant of a man, completely covered in a red cloak and rusty chains with a collar that gave off horrific vibes. It raises its hand as a King Taijitu came out of the ground. Soon the streets became a tidal wave of fear and fleeing citizens as Grimm and skeleton warriors flooded the streets, killing anyone who stood in their way.

The screen focuses on Ruby as she looks deeply into the void hood of the Necromancer. As she stares, she can feel all her senses tingling to run away but yet her legs refused to do so. Her mind begins to play tricks on herself as she hears the sound of the siren slowly blending with the screams. Making it sound like nothing, nothing but the abyss staring deeply into her soul.

 **With Team JNPR**

It was the early hours of the morning when Jaune was awaken by the call from Ruby.

"Waffles?" He mutters when he awoke from the strange dream about sharing a meal with a crusader. As he sits up he looks over at his scroll to see it was from Ruby. He groggily pick it up and placed it to his ear. "Hello?"

Nothing came through except static and then an ear piercing shriek. "Ugh, what in the world?"

Jaune looks down at the phone to find that the call ended. Leaving a sense of dread. Something in his gut was telling him that something has gone wrong. He quickly threw on his clothes and awoke his teammates. As he leads his teammates to the shuttle they begin to question what he is doing.

"I'm sure they're fine." Pyrrha said in a worried tone.

"You think?" Jaune asked.

"Probably a butt dial." Nora suggests.

"Team RWBY and DPBS has always performed exceptionally in the field. We should be focusing on our own mission." Ren explained

"Yeah, we're gonna be deputies."" Nora added.

"I just got this feeling… I don't know." Jaune said feeling slightly stupid for suggesting it.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha couldn't finish her sentence when a loud siren went off. In the distance a huge cloud of smoke coming from town.

Everyone remain silent with wide eyes in horror. They couldn't believe what they were seeing with their own eyes. Jaune was the first to break from this awe of silence.

"We're changing our mission!" Jaune shouts before pointing to a nearby airship. "Everybody on board!"

The entire team quickly raced onboard the ship. Once on board Jaune raced to the front of the ship before saying.

"Ren, we'll make it to that village another time. Take us into the city!" Jaune shouts not realizing Ren hadn't made it to the cockpit.

" _YA ne Ren, durak_ " Tardif said at the cockpit.

"Yes we have to go, there…." Jaune paused before looking down. Instead of Ren in the piolet seat, it was Tardif. "Ghhaa! Tardif! What are you doing in here?"

"We were just about to fly out to the village when that explosion happened." Audrey said as she leans in on Jaune from behind, surprising him.

"Ghau, you guys are also here?" Jaune asked as he turns around. Indeed everyone from Team ATAB was there.

"Well, alright then can you fly us there?" Jaune asked.

" _Navernoye, vpervyye za vse._ " Tardif said as he flipped random buttons.

"Um, what did he say!" Nora asked as she sits next to Bigby.

"He said there's a first time for everything." Bigby said as he fastens himself in… tightly.

"Oh… Yay." Nora said with a somewhat terrified look on her face. Everyone quickly got into there seats and buckled in like their life's depended on it. Probably because they might be. After a few moments Tardif got the Bullhead to work. It started slowly before suddenly bolting out of the airship bay at quick speed.

 **Back in town**

The two teams were the only people above ground that stood between the abominations and the innocent people. However as the fight continued on, they were completely surrounded by both Grimm and the Necromancer forces. Beacon had taught team RWBY to fight, but nothing at school could have prepared them for a fight against the Necromancer. Every time they got close Skeltons will literally rise from the ground and protect their undead overlord. Even more terrifying. When they look into the blacken hood of its face, they can hear the sound of the void clawing in their mind. They had to be pulled back from this shock of terror, weather it was a slash from a Grimm or a shake from a friend. Jay had just helped Ruby killed a King Taijitu, when a massive came rushing over with a uprooted stop sign. It was about to swing it's makeshift mace when something caught it's attention. Something was closing in on the massive skeleton. As the figure got closer, it became recognizable as Nora riding her Magnhilde.

"NNNNOOOORRRRAAAA, SMASH!" She shouts before pummeling the skeleton with her war hammer. Up above her a flock of small nevermore came racing in, but were crushed by a crashing Bullhead. Out jumping from it was both team JNPR and ATAB.

" _Mein Gott_ … Please don't drive the ship." Bigby said as he struggles to his feet.

"Agree, I think I should drive next time." Ren said as he helps Bigby up.

" _Khorosho._ (Fine.)" Tardif grunted as he pulls out his executioners' axe.

The two teams stared down the incoming forces in front of them. It didn't look good with the amount of monstrosities roaming around. Especially the massive one in the crimson cloak. Still they can see both teams were in trouble from defending against both.

" _Devinez c'est notre fête de bienvenue_." (Guess this is our welcome party.) Audrey said as she looked out into the ever-coming hoard. She gave a small smirk as she pulls out her daggers. " _Bien, je n'aurais rien souhaité de moins_." (Good, I wouldn't have asked for nothing less.)

"Let's move!" Pyrrha shouted as she charged into the crowed with the two teams following after her.

They quickly provided support to the exhausted teams. Amani used her feminine charms to convince a King Taijitu to attack the skeletons and other Grimm. Audrey tossed knifes at the skeleton forces, sometimes using her pickaxe to send them back to their graves, and maybe looting a few trinkets and golden teeth why'll she's at it. Bigby was already in beast mode as he was fighting off huge numbers of heavy hitting Grimm. He easily ripped an alpha Ursa's head clean off. Tardif focused on the skeleton hoards, he had decapitated multiple skeletons. Those who weren't decapitated went flying back with multiple teeth falling before his feet. JNPR did fine on there own against the oncoming hoards, they had truly came a long way. However just like Team RWBY, nothing could prepare them for the Necromancers madness. Jaune was fighting close to Dismas. He had just killed an Ursa, with a few swings from his blade. An impressive feat of skill he had picked up from both Dismas and Pyrrha. However the moment he had killed the Grimm, he was pushed back by a few skeletons armed with clubs.

"Dismas! A little help!" Jaune said as he struggles to hold up against them. Dismas nods and aims his pistol at a skeleton, but was unable to fire when another hit his hand. Knocking the pistol out of his hand and causing rather loud snap in his fingers.

He grunts in pain before dropping his gun and sweeping the leg. He quickly smashed the skull, killing it. He was pushed back before he could grab his gun and pinned to the wall. As he struggles to break free, he notice Nora and Bigby beating on a Nevermore. Seeing that Nevermore reminds him of something. Quickly pushing back the skeletons he had reached into his jacket and pulled something out.

"Jaune catch!" Dismas shouts as he tossed him something. Jaune quickly catches the object and notice that it wasn't much a literal scroll.

"How is this going to help meeeeeaaaaahhhh!" He couldn't finish his sentence before being pushed down. One Skeleton with a rusty spade came over to stab Jaune. However jaune accidently opened the paper and in that moment, a heavenly light burst from the parchment. Rendering the skeltons to dust with its holy glows.

"… What just happen?" Jaune asked as he looked around completely confused.

"These things are unholy abominations. Anything considered Holy has more of an effect on them." Dismas explains as he beats back the unholy hoard.

"Oh, so like vampires and garlic?" Jaune asked as he test that theory by showing an incoming skeleton the paper. The same thing happened with it rendering to dust.

"Um, not what I would say but yes. Let's use that as an example." Dismas said as he staggers forward.

"Huh, neat." Jaune said as he turns his shield into a sheath. The two soon notice that a swarm of skeletons came racing over. As the two got ready to fight, they were blasted from an unknown person

"Nobody move, Junior Detectives!" Sun shouts as he and Neptune leapt off the building.

"We have badges, so you know it's official." Neptune said as he and Sun present their badges.

"So cool!" Jaune said with sparkles in his eyes at the sight of the badges.

However, his thoughts were interrupted by a massive airship flying up above. Soon it was raining AK-200 hundreds and students from Beacon came storming in. As Dismas stands there watching as the forces push back both the Grimm and Necromancer skeletons back into the abyss. In that moment he felt the grasp of victory overhead. Then just within a moment he felt his hair standing on end as a shadow looms overhead. He knew who was standing behind him. Quickly turning around to stab the Necromancer, he was lifted up by his throat. Struggling to stab even breath the Necromancer disarmed him. He stared into Dismas soul and he too into the abyss. However, the Necromancer was interrupted by AK-200 who were marching upon him. So, it reaches deep within its cloak and pulls out a blue crystal. It hushes some forbidden words of a forgotten language, causing to glow a bright blue hue. With the power of the shard, everything powered by Dust shuts off. Including the AK-200. With that the Grimm and skeltons made a push back against the students. With no more distractions left the Necromancer could do what it now wants with it's captured pray.

" _ymg' orr'e ah hai mine_." It says in a forboding hush as it raises it's claw like hand. "Ai ya highwayman, ahf' ymg' ah mgr'luh?"

In that moment, vision acured in Dismas mind. They were unclear and painful but it was deffinently about his final moments before meeting his maker. As the Necromancer raises it hand to kill Dismas, it was interrupted by a bullet hitting it in the back of its head. Strange how he was shot. He quickly turns around to see a young girl in a red hood. In her hand was a giant rifle. Wasting no more time it raises the crystal at her and usher some more words. As it glows brightly Ruby takes aim at the crystal and fires, sending a single bullet through the crystal. Destroying it completely.

"That wasn't a dust bullet." Ruby announced as the Ak-200 robots who weren't destroyed came back online and helped push back the remaining Grimm and Undead.

Enraged by this girls bravery, it toss aside Dismas and quickly moved towards her. Hushing in the strange language. " _Foolish girl, I am forever beyond your comprehension. I will have your head for your hubris_."

"Yeah and screw you too!" Ruby said as fires a few more shots before dodging the Necromancers swings. She did this a few more times before the Necromancer begins to see her strategy. It raised it's hand and hushed an incantation.

" _Arise ya legion ot mglw'nafh_!" It hushes, causing bonelike hands to burst from the ground. They grabbed Ruby and held her in place.

" _Yar l' ah'mglw'nafh gof'n_." It hushes before striking her. However just like before, he was inturupted by another brave child.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Jaune said as he blocked the slash with his sword.

The Necromancer was enraged and quickly tried to place pressure on the sword to snap it. However Jaune was quicker and pulled out the scroll, showing it to the Necromancer. The holy light burned him, causing him to fall back with a loud banshee like scream. Jaune then turns around and cut's Ruby free.

"Ready to finish this?" Jaune asked as he helps Ruby up.

"Yeah, let's do this." Ruby said with a smirk as she loads another clip of special bullets into Crescent Rose.

The two quickly charged at the Necromancer, fighting with ferocity only scene once in the Necromancers undead life. The two did multiple slashes to its bodies. If the necromancer tries to fight back either Ruby would shoot him in the face or Jaune would show him those holy words. Eventually it became to much for the pile of old bones. Soon it fell to its knees as its vision slowly disappears.

 **The n'ghanyth POV**

" _Ahh h' ah ahoth llll cahff gof'nn l' ah'n'ghanah ya_?" It wondered to itself as the necromancer fell to it's knees. It gave once last glance at the two and suddenly, it all made sense. They no longer looked like Ruby and Jaune. Rather a dark outline of a Zealous knight and honorable thief. " _L', h' ah mgleth. F' ah gof'nnn ot hero's mgephaiagl. Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh. Y''ll f' mgr'luh ph'nglui soth shortly ep._ "

The lights dimmed as both dark figures quickly cut him down. A final moment of clarity in its tormented years of undeath, followed by peace. Dead, subline, Peace.

 **The Necromancer is slayed.**

 **"With no living sinew to actuate them, will these walking bones finally fail?"**

The fight ended, with the Necromancer dead, majority of the bones fell to pieces. The rest fled back underground to Mountain Glenn. The Hole was sealed up and the students took a moment to celebrate their victory. However, it wasn't a sound victory. Many people were either killed or hurt. All were traumatized at the sight of living bones. Dismas was currently sitting by a wall that has yet to be fixed. The medic had applied a cast too his pointer and index fingers. After the medic left, Dismas pulls out his Pipe and tried to light it. As he finally got a spark to start, a shadow loomed over him. He looks up to see professor ("Doctor!") Oobleck standing over him.

"What did I say about smoking Mr. Dismas?" Oobleck scolded.

"(Sigh) Can you cut me some slack, we just faced down three armies today." Dismas complains. Oobleck looks at him with a stern look before letting out a small sigh.

"(Sigh) Very well, guess after today you of all people earn it." Oobleck said before turning back to dead serious. "However, if you wish to partake in this habit you must do one thing for me."

"And what favor may that be?" Dismas asked hesitantly. Oobleck answered by pulling out his own pipe.

"Kindly give me a light." Oobleck said as he places it into his mouth. Dismas gave a small chuckle before lighting the pipe. Oobleck wished him a good day and walked off. As Dismas continued to sit there, he was approached by both Ruby and Jaune.

"Hey Dismas, here you go." Jaune said as he hand him back the scroll.

"Why are you giving this back to me?" Dismas asked.

"Well because you had it in your pocket." Ruby answerers.

"Yeah, I figure you want it back after the battle." Jaune explains.

"Heh, well I thought we were all going to die." Dismas said with a small chuckle as he stands. "But since we are alive, guess you can keep it."

"Um thanks but I don't know if I want to fight skeletons for another, ever." Jaune said illustrating the trauma of fighting the necromancer.

"And neither do I but yet it still happened." Dismas said as he pats his shoulder. "But still that scroll works on more then just the undead. Guess you can use it as a flashbang at times."

"Huh, alright." Jaune said as he places the scroll on his belt. It strangely felt, right. "Thanks, Dismas."

"No problem mate, now can you two help me look for thunder. I dropped it somewhere." Dismas said.

The two agreed and went around looking for his pistol. As they looked around, they noticed that Torchwick was being led onboard an Airship. As he was escorted, he turns to the side to see the three were looking at him.

"Enjoy it why'll it last kiddos. Trust me in the end I will be having the last laugh."

"Uh huh, sure you will. Buddy." Emerald said as she hands him off to the AK-200.

"He-hey, watch the hat! It's been a bad day." Torchwick grumbled.

"Hey look on the bright side, you didn't get shot!" Yang shouts mockingly.

However, she said it a bit to soon. Zwei let's out a small bark as he waddles over with Dismas flintlock in jaw. He carefully placed it onto the ground, but it somehow resulted in it firing off a bullet. The Bullet ricochet off multiple signs and a single Ak-200 robot before finding a solid spot int Torchwick.

"GHWAAAA! THAT MANGEY MUTT SHOT ME IN THE ASS!" Torchwick cries as he holds his bleeding left buttocks. "HOW IS THAT PHISICLAY POSSIBLE!? IT WAS FACING ME, HOW DO YOU SHOOT A MAN IN ASS BY FACING THEM!"

After a few tears he turns to the AK-200 Robots that were escorting him. "Just get me on the airship before I get shot again."

To which the gun goes off once more despite nobody touching it. This time it blew his right big toe clean off. "Ghaa, Fuck this! Just get me to prison for the love of Monty!"

He struggled to break free from there grasp to board the plane. Soon the plane left leaving the group who had witnessed behind.

"… that was… strange." Dismas said.

"What part? The fact that the dog shot Torchwick? Or the part that it probably has an unknow vendetta against him." Yang said as she points to the gun while Ruby picks up Zwei.

"No, the fact that it suppose to have only one musket ball." Dismas explains as he picks up the gun.

"What?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, somebody loaded another ball into Thunder. Question is who?" Dismas said as he inspects Thunder.

Nobody had any idea who could have loaded the gun. After a few moments the six teams soon realized the only one who had the chance. They all turn to Ruby, not implying she was the culprit since if she did use her semblance then there would be traces of her. Rather they were looking at the Corgi who was happily panting in her arms. It then noticed the attention it was getting from everybody and lets out small bark.

"… oh my god." Jay whispers.

"Oum almighty." Pyrrha hushes.

"I knew it." Blake added.

"This seem highly improbable." Coco remarks.

" _Ouais_ , what's next. A pug sniper?" Audrey remarks.

Dismas didn't say anything. He just simply sighs before pinching the bridge of his nose. "(Sigh) Ain't no rest for the wicked."

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here. Sorry for the long wait, summer has proven to be very taxing when writing these stories. Especially with a trip coming up, hopefully the UK will give me more inspiration to write this story faster (Oh right, I'll be offline for two weeks starting this Friday.) But I digress next chapter will be the last of season 2 and I have to tell you… from here on out, thing will never be the same. Ruin has come to Remnant and it will forever change the world. Not in a good way. (*Que dun dun duuuu soundtrack to illustrate my point.) Now let's answer some question and comments.**

 **From gold crown dragon: Well, I would say you are exactly on the nose. But skeltons don't have noses.**

 **Thanks for writing gold crown dragon.**

 **From Carre: 1. No problem.**

 **2 A. Huh, sounds picturesque compared to my school. (I wasn't bullied, just had a hell of commute getting there. 5:30 wakeup call since the 4th grade to my senior year of high school.)**

 **2 B. I know the feeling. Remember that comment I made in the Rose over a shallow grave? I am not appose by the Harem idea… what I am is the idea of an OP good guy cause nobody is that white… and I have Scottish ginger cousins! (Not latterly but you get the point of how good they are.) So no offence.**

 **3\. I was making a point how if someone is given enough time, they can come up with something strange to kill people. (Seriously, give me ten years and I will find a way to drown Norway with a 1960's themed tidal wave.) Also that wasn't a Saint row reference, that was from a skit by Tomska on YouTube. ("Tell me something I don't know")**

 **4\. Yes, yes she is.**

 **5\. Thanks, I'll continue to try.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From Wom1: Thanks, it really helps when people do notice and appreciate this story. At times it is hard to write this especially during the summer. So thanks for your love and support of the story, it really did help to know people still enjoyed this story.**

 **Thanks for writing Wom1**

 **Current Poll**

 **Option A: 11**

 **Option B: 4**

 **Option C: 2**


	41. Chapter 41

**I Don't own RWBY or the Darkest Dungeon**

 **"It's the Deep Breath Before the Plunge."**

 **Gandalf**

 **Inside Ozpins office, a day later**

Ozpin sat silently in his office. He lazily looked out the window towards town. He can still see the smoke rising high from the area that was attacked. He had to fill out massive amounts of paperwork detailing the events and the citizens injuries and deaths as well the exact manner of how it happened. All was certain now, the councils poor attempt at keeping the public from knowing has failed. And once the cat was out of the bag, it was out.

"Ozpin, Ozpin!" A voice shouts out in annoyance. Ozpin turned his seat around to face the monitor.

"Yes Councilman?" Ozpin answers lazily.

"You left us no choice here Ozpin! The Vytal Festival Tournament cannot be broadcast, let alone held, if we are unable to ensure the safety of the citizens. Following that you also released copies of the documented books on these creatures into the public! Now we are being ridiculed for not caring for the public, do you have any idea how bad does this make us loo…" Ozpin stopped his complaining with a singular serious glance. "Ahem, therefore, we have reached out to the Atlas Council and together have decided that the best action is to appoint General Ironwood as Head of security."

On screen General Ironwood appeared in the corner. "Thank you, Councilman. Our Kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as it takes to ensure the event runs smoothly and safely as possible. In fact right now, we are about to bombard Glen Mountain to prevent anyone from using it against you."

"Thank you, General. It's hard to believe that Bones of our failure would come back to haunt us again." One of councilman said strangely. He honestly though he would never say those words aloud.

"Will that be all?" Ozpin asked in a non-amused tone.

"… For now. But after this festival comes to a close, we are going to have a serious talk about your position at Beacon Academy. General Ironwoods reports over the last few weeks have left us... somewhat concerned. I am sure you understand." The councilman said before they left the monitor, leaving only Ozpin and General Ironwood.

"This is the right move, Ozpin. I promise, I will keep our people safe, you have to trust me." Ironwood pleaded. However Ozpin simply remained silent. This slightly enrages Ironwood who closed out first, leaving Ozpin alone in the room.

"… (Sigh) It isnt because I don't trust you James…" Ozpin said as he pulls out a bleached white skull out of his desk. "It because I don't want to burden you with the world."

He turns his chair back to the window and looked up at the warship he took a few moments to stare deeply at it. As he looks up towards the ship, the scene focuses on the skull as it does so the background changes to downtown Vale. The skull was then swept aside by a worker. After the incident there were a lot of bodies lying about. Thankfully they were so old they can be easily swept away with minimal effort. As the workers worked hard to remove the bones and rusty weapons, the scene switches to the side where Dismas, Audrey, Paracus, and Team RWBY followed Jay down the road.

 **Downtown Vale, near the breach.**

"Where are we going Jay?" Ruby moaned.

"Yeah, where are we walking to?" Yang added.

"And like I said five minutes before, we will be there soon.

"Soon isn't a pacific time. In fact I believe we have been walking for thirty minutes." Weiss added.

"Agreed, this has been enfer on my legs." Audrey added.

"(Sigh) Isn't life the journey, not the destination." Jay asked sarcastically.

"That's life, not a walk in the park because a sociopath annoyed us into coming." Paracus spat.

"Well I don't hear Dismas complaining." Jay comments in an annoyed tone.

That actually brought up a point. Why was Dismas quiet. He has been since the battle and it's very strange of him to do so. Eventually the silence brought curiosity and the group turned to Dismas.

"Hey, Dismas, Dismas. Dis?" Yang said as he shake him.

"Hmm, yeah?" Dismas asked. He gave a confused look.

"Your alright? You been acting kinda strange." Blake remarks.

"I've have?" Dismas asked.

"Yes, you have." Paracus said.

"Heh, guess I'm just lost in the clouds." Dismas said as he brushes it aside. "Right so Jay are we there yet? I'm pretty sure we have passed that store ten times now."

"I know right?" Ruby remarks as she dropped the subject and turn to Jay. "Hey Jay, why are we going around in a circle?"

"Well, it's because you trusted me to lead you." Jay remarks with a smug look underneath his mask.

"… What?" Paracus asked with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"Eh, I was wondering when you guys will noticed that we pass Grove street multiple times, heh, heh." Jay said with a small snicker. "Heh, it's actually kind of funny seeing how it took you seven this long to figure it out."

The seven remained quiet with a look of disappointment on their faces as Jay continued to giggle. After a few moments of him laughing Paracus was the only one to speak up. She pulls out a syringe and flipped it in her hand.

"Jay." Paracus said manacling as she catches the syringe. "You have five seconds to bring us either back to the airship or to this place before I inject a Turkish spider ant venom into your blood stream and leave you a paralyzed John Doe before picking you up in the morgue when it seeps out of you. Well, if they don't perform the autopsy first."

Jay looks down at the syringe before back at the angry girls, he gives a mad chuckle before saying something smug.

"Well dear doctor, that implies that you have cached me… So, in that regard, good luck." Jay said before tossing three decks worth of cards at them like a smoke bomb. After the shock, the group noticed that Jay was already racing down the street and had just taken the corner.

" _Grrr, Stupide psychopathe de clown! Reviens ici!_ (Grrr, you stupid clown psychopath! Come back here!) Audrey shouts in anger before the group race after him in rage. Only Dismas was left standing there. He blinked a few times at what had just happened before letting out a small sigh.

"(Sigh) Seriously Jay?" Dismas said before giving a short jog to catch up with them. "Ain't no rest for the wicked."

As Dismas continue to chase after his friends, his mind returns back to what he was thinking. When the necromancer held him by his throat, it revealed a foreboding image of his doom. It was more horrifying then the last time he had fought him. In his vision he saw Beacon set ablaze. He was in Ozpin's office, or what was left standing. All around him was the rubble of the office, with the floor completely cracked. Off in the distance he can see that Beacon was on fire with both Grimm and all the abominations of the manner eating, killing, or converting the students of Beacon, Shade, Haven, and Atlas down below. However, what terrified him the most was what was in the tower. Pyrrha's tiara laying amidst a pile of ashes and Dismas laying over a lifeless Ruby. However, upon further inspection this Dismas wasn't mourning her death, but rather eating her heart. It slowly turns its crooked head to reveal that vision Dismas was transformed by the Crimson Court and had an insect like face now. It let's out a small clicking noise before pouncing Dismas, that last part with Ruby has been getting to him lately. He knew that these visions can be altered at any time, it deeply disturbed him. He shakes his head every time to clear his head. As he finally catches up with his friends, he once again placed away his thoughts. Jay had lured them to what looks like a bar in a desolate ally towards a strange looking bar. It had a fading neon lit sign that said " _The Seven Crowned Snake Pub_ ". Despite the dinge and urban desolated walls, it gave Dismas a feeling of familiarity. Like the pub in Hamlet, only difference being the nion lights and the multiple posters on the front of the shop. From left to right, it was an advertisement for the Schnee summer solstice ball, New Schnee glow dust, and a reminder for the day of compassion festival. As he inspects the Pubs frame, he couldn't help but notice how Paracus was trying to choke Jay out.

"A fucking Pub?!" Paracus shouts in rage as she tries to strangle Jay. "If you haven't noticed you derange ginger, WE ARE UNDER AGE!"

"Ugh, ack, we, cough, are, ugh, not here for… Drinks." Jay struggle to say as he points to a small chalk stand next to the door. Written on the side was the words "Karaoke night."

"Wait, what are trying to say?" Yang asked as she inspected the sign.

Paracus lets go of Jay's throat and allowed the mad clown to speak. "Cough, Cough… I was trying to bring us to a Karakia place to celebrate summer."

"Wait, Karaoke. As in _Notre charmant docteur doit chanter? (Our charming doctor must sing?)_ Audrey asked.

"Huh, that actually doesn't sound bad." Dismas mused.

" _Oui_ , Cough, Cough. That is what I'm saying." Jay struggle to say as Ruby and Weiss picked him up.

"Well why didn't you say so." Yang said cheerfully.

"I can't believe we are doing this." Blake said with a somewhat disappoint tone.

"I'm not, we exercise our body's and minds but not our vocal cords. I believe this could be a fun way to stretched them." Weiss remarks.

"Well, this can be fun. I mean the place is creepy but fun." Ruby said with a smile.

As the four agree with one another, Paracus spoke up in an unamused tone. "Well, I disagree. I believe in entertaining activities are a necessary but I however have more pressing work to do then to sing jigs like a drunken fo..."

Despite her protest, she was interrupted by Yang and Audrey. They quickly grabbed her arms and dragged her inside the establishment. The rest followed inside. Inside The Seven Crowned Snake Pub the group were greeted by the bar tender. A Fox Faunas with a Ursa scar over his face, at first he was critical about minors inside his establishment. He changed his words however when Jay made himself present. Turns out this was the place Jay brought Velvet on their first date. The Bar tender brought the eight into the back where an interesting Karaoke machine was set up in a sound proof room. From their they all ordered different types of drinks. Yang attempted to order her favorit cocktail but was shot down by her sister. Once their drinks came in the group got ready for a night of fun when Jay interrupted them with a plan.

"Now, before we do anything. Everyone must know the rules." Jay said as he pulls out a few pieces of paper.

"Um, Jay it's Karaoke, only rules are just don't get out of hand and take turns." Ruby remarks as she was handed the slip of paper.

"Nope, not today fiends. Instead we are going to do something a little different." Jay said as he hands the last slip of paper. The group looked down at the pieces of paper and found that they were numbered. Before anyone could ask Jay explained the rules.

"So, all of you have a random number, keep it to yourself. Someone is going to say a request and a random number. Whoever is holding that number must do that request, no matter what it is." Jay explains.

"Wait, so if I request someone to sing a very deep love song, they have to sing one?" Yang asked as she gave a very mischievous smile.

"Exactly. Problem is nobody knows who hold which number, and they can not call theirs." Jay explained.

"Ugh, that sounds dumb." Paracus complains.

"It's, unorthodox." Weiss remarks in an unsure tone.

"Well it sounds fun. _Puis-je commencer en premier_? (Can I start first?)" Audrey asked excitedly.

" _Oui, mais quel numéro?_ (Yes, but which number?) Jay answered with only a few understanding verbally what they are saying. Audrey took a moment to think. She was holding number 3 leaving 1 out of seven numbers to pick. As she thought about it for a moment, she decided her number and the request.

"Who ever has number Eight must sing a song they made up." Audrey said firmly with a cruel smirk on her lips. The group looked down at their numbers. Nobody had number 8, as they waited for however has it they noticed that Paracus hand was shaking.

"… Son of a bitch." Paracus hushed under her breath. She let's out a small sigh before getting up and walking to the machine. "(Sigh) What song you want me to sing again?"

"Something you made up." Audrey replies as she leans back in her chair smugly.

"…Do I have to?" Paracus asked hesitantly.

"Yes!" Everyone shouts in unison.

"Well, um I don't know what to sing about." Paracus remarks nervously.

"I don't know, maybe sing about what you love." Ruby suggested.

"Ha, doubtful _petite fleur rouge._ Only thing she loves more than dissecting stray's is her work." Audrey said with a chuckle gaining a horrified look from Ruby while the other girls give a disturbed look. Audrey ignored them and focused on Paracus who was giving an angry stare.

"What? It's true." Audrey said with a shrug.

" _Oui mais parfois la vérité fait mal_." (Yeah well sometimes the truth hurts.) Weiss remarks in French.

" _Et ton point est_?" (And your point is?) Audrey responded back. Weiss was about to respond back but Paracus interrupted her.

"No, Weiss is right. The truth hurts, so let's talk about your last medical exam." Paracus said aggressively as she pulls out a small note book.

As she flipped through the book Weiss gave a disturbed look before asking. "Um, isn't medical knowledge suppose to be kept a secret?"

"Unforntely, Paracus isn't bound by the Hippocratic Oath." Dismas said as he and Yang quickly covered Ruby's ears.

"Yeah, that's why it's going to be good." Jay remarks before playing his guitar. As the melody begins to play, Paracus had found the page she was looking for and begin to list off all the ailments she had treated Audrey for.

 **Play Lab results by cyanide and happiness**

 **Well, Mrs. Blanche, I have your**

 **Lab results back. And, well...**

 **You've got Norovirus, hepatitis, tendinitis, syphilis**

 **And salmonella, sickle cell, a rash we don't know what it is**

 **And toxoplasma, super asthma, better go call Make-A-Wish**

 **You Haven't got much longer and I haven't finished half my list!**

 **Your brain's arthritic, blood's acidic, your urethral hole trickles pickle juice**

 **Your pancreas is gangrenous, my God please never reproduce!**

 **You're seizure prone and every bone inside your body's cancerous**

 **Your joints go backwards, and I lack words to explain how bad this is!**

 **Except for these words!**

 **Your taint's inflamed, your anus sprained, your every vein is clogged with plaque**

 **Your spine's a wreck, your throat's infected from your neck down to your crack!**

 **And all your poop is filled with lupus, all your shit is out of whack!**

 **Your heart's diseased and full of bees a single breeze could end your measly-Life and also measles, weevils, fecal beetles, fetal alcoholic syndrome, chronic symptoms common to medieval people**

 **Your nose is blown, your back is thrown, your cells have unknown chromosomes**

 **And kidney stones and loads of Crohns and toenail cheese and pubic fleas and leaky knees, and athlete's feet, and trucker's butt, one twisted nut, your liver sucks, with any luck you'll kick the bucket soon enough! Also you're deaf!**

Paracus closed the book satisfied with her work and begin to huff in exhaustion. As she does, she looks back over at everyone in the room was both awed and shocked by her little musical note. Only one's unfazed by the song was Ruby who was blinded because of her sister and Dismas, and Audrey. She simply had a smirk on her face the entire time Paracus sung. After a few moments Audrey stood up and gave a surprising applause of approval.

" _Bravo cher docteur_." (Bravo dear doctor.) Audrey remarks as she claps.

"Really?" Blake asked with a disgusted look on her face. "She just did a song and note about your um… ailments."

"Eh, at least she was singing _Mon ami félin juste_." (my fair feline friend.) Audrey remarks as Paracus set's down the mic and walks past her before sitting down next to Blake. "Besides, they were previous ailments. I am healthier than I have been in years. So, Paracus please pick a song so we can move on with this _jeu de fête_.

"(Sigh) Fine, I pick number two and they have to sing something catchy." Paracus said with a humph.

"Alright doc, guess I know a few jigs I practice for my hanging day." Dismas said as he gets up and grabs the mic from the table and told Jay his request. After a few moments Jay begins to play a low meledy to catchy toon while Dismas sung a Highwayman's melody.

 **Play Glitter and Gold by Barns Courtney**

 **I am flesh and I am bone  
Rise up, ting ting, like glitter and gold  
I've got fire in my soul  
Rise up, ting ting, like glitter  
Like glitter and gold  
Like glitter**

 **Do you walk in the valley of kings?  
Do you walk in the shadow of men  
Who sold their lives to a dream?  
Do you ponder the manner of things  
In the dark  
The dark, the dark, the dark**

 **I am flesh and I am bone  
Arise, ting ting, like glitter and gold  
I've got fire in my soul  
Rise up, ting ting, like glitter  
Like glitter and gold  
Like glitter**

 **Do you walk in the meadow of spring?  
Do you talk to the animals?  
Do you hold their lives from a string?  
Do you ponder the manner of things  
In the dark  
The dark, the dark, the dark**

 **I am flesh and I am bone  
Arise, ting ting, like glitter and gold  
I've got fire in my soul  
Rise up, ting ting, like glitter  
I am flesh and I am bone  
Arise, ting ting, like glitter and gold  
I've got fire in my soul  
Rise up, ting ting, like glitter**

 **'Cause everybody's in the backroom's  
Spinning up  
Don't know what you're asking for  
And everybody's in the front room's  
Tripping out  
You left your bottle at the door**

 **'Cause everybody's in the backroom's  
Spinning up  
Don't know what you're asking for  
And everybody's in the front room's  
Tripping out  
You left your bong at the door**

 **I am flesh and I am bone  
Arise, ting ting, like glitter and gold  
I've got fire in my soul  
Rise up, ting ting, like glitter  
Like glitter and gold  
Like glitter  
Like glitter and gold  
Like glitter**

He finishes the song and earned a few claps, from the group. They were honestly surprised that Dismas could even sing. In their moment of shock he then selected number Six and it has to be spoken in a foreign language. Turns out it was Audrey. So she took the mic from him and told Jay what she was going to sing. Jay knew what she was going to sing and quickly begins to string his guitar before Audrey gave an awestruck performance.

 **Play La Seine by Vanessa Paradis**

 ** _Elle est resplendissante, si confiante_**

 ** _La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_**

 ** _Je me rends compte que je suis hypnotisé_**

 ** _La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_**

 ** _J'entends la lune chanter une mélodie_**

 ** _La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_**

 ** _Est-elle divine, est-ce le vin_**

 ** _La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_**

 ** _Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, alors ne me demande pas pourquoi_**

 ** _C'est comme ça que nous sommes, La Seine et moi_**

 ** _Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, alors ne me demande pas pourquoi_**

 ** _C'est comme ça que nous sommes, La Seine et moi_**

 ** _Je me sens vivant quand je suis à côté_**

 ** _La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_**

 ** _Sous cet angle, comme un ange_**

 ** _La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_**

 ** _Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, alors ne me demande pas pourquoi_**

 ** _C'est comme ça que nous sommes, La Seine et moi_**

 ** _Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, alors ne me demande pas pourquoi_**

 ** _C'est comme ça que nous sommes, La Seine et moi_**

 ** _Sur le pont_**

 ** _Mon coeur bat_**

 ** _Entre les vagues_**

 ** _Nous serons sauvés_**

 ** _L'air que nous respirons_**

 ** _Peux tu croire?_**

 ** _Apprenez à pardonner sur le pont_**

 ** _C'est comme ça que nous sommes, La Seine et moi_**

 ** _C'est comme ça que nous sommes, La Seine et moi_**

 ** _C'est comme ça que nous sommes, La Seine et moi_**

 ** _C'est comme ça que nous sommes, La Seine et moi_**

 ** _(She's resplendent, so confident_**

 ** _La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_**

 ** _I realize, I'm hypnotized_**

 ** _La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_**

 ** _I hear the moon singing a tune_**

 ** _La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_**

 ** _Is she divine, Is it the wine_**

 ** _La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_**

 ** _I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why_**

 ** _That's how we are, La Seine and I_**

 ** _I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why_**

 ** _That's how we are, La Seine and I_**

 **(I feel alive when I'm beside**

 **La Seine, La Seine, La Seine**

 **From this angle like an angel**

 **La Seine, La Seine, La Seine**

 **I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why**

 **That's how we are, La Seine and I**

 **I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why**

 **That's how we are, La Seine and I**

 **Upon the bridge**

 **My heart does beat**

 **Between the waves**

 **We will be saved**

 **The air we breathe**

 **Can you believe?**

 **Learn to forgive upon the bridge**

 **That's how we are, La Seine and I**

 **That's how we are, La Seine and I**

 **That's how we are, La Seine and I**

 **That's how we are, La Seine and I)**

"Not Bad, now who is next?" Dismas asked.

"Um now let's see… oh, how about number 4 and it has to be a love song, and I mean _pleurer votre propre coeur romantique."_ (crying your own heart out romantic.) Audrey said smugly as she overlooked those who didn't went up yet. Each one held onto their cards hoping that they were not number four. However, the sweat on Blakes forehead had gave her away. She gave a nervous gulp as she walked up in front of the group. She turned to Jay and told him which song she could think of. Unfortunely, it was really, really mushy.

 **Hello everybody, Wombag1786 here. I'm back from vacation to the UK an I feel exhausted and inspired. But I digress, I'm here to entertain not boast. Now I hope you found this chapter enjoyable, because what happens next will forever change the world of Remnant. Ruin has come and the end is nigh.**

 **(Seriously, I predict maybe twenty or a little more than that chapters are left at most before the end of the story.) so with that horrible realization that my second story is coming to an end, I'll answer all your questions and comments.**

 **From Dracus6: I'm currently not taking suggestions, but I'm flattered that you ask.**

 **Thanks for writing Dracus6**

 **From gold crown dragon: Oh, god. I had to suffer the British dry wit, (it was even dryer then dust.) please no puns especially when Yang is within ear shot.**

 **Well yeah. Wouldn't you want to re-roll them bones (*Re-looking at script. sigh, god damn it Yang.) if you were killed?**

 **Eh, working on it. One guy called the Collector asked for the same thing. (To be honest, I miss the guy.)**

 **Careful, there are two tragedies in the world. Not getting what you want, and getting exactly what you want. And your just about to get what you have asked for.**

 **Thanks for writing gold crown dragon (hey how goes the Boarderland story?)**

 **From: Teletrap: Sorry, but I already made up my mind for those three. Ironwood ancestor is the Leper because it would explain why Ironwood has mechanical parts. Imagine if leprosery was passed through the generations. (Cardin's ancestor is the Man at arms, because pride of youth.) The Vestal ancestor is actually on Beacon grounds and will be revealed in season 3. Finally, the Flagellant well... he's dead. Couldn't really find someone to take his place so I had him and the musketeer killed in the battle against the heart of darkness. Hopefully that cures your questions on the three.**

 **Thanks for writing Teletrap**

 **From: Kirston: Thanks, I do find summers to be hard, especially without love. Seeing how y'all responded to my last chapter has actually really help.**

 **Thanks for writing Kirston**

 **From Buzzsaw935: Why it's elementary my dear Buzzsaw935 (*Reference: a Sherlock Holmes hat and pipe) it is simply the fact, that Torchwicks suffering greatly... amuse me. (*Cue harmless chuckle that slowly turns into maniacal and mad laughter.)**

 **Thanks for writing Buzzsaw935**

 **From Wom1: alright, your choices have been noted down below. Thank you for voting as well. Hopefully you will be excited for the next few arcs.**

 **Thanks for writing Wom1**

 **From Stone125: Yeah, despite those good choice of words (*Wombag1786 giving you a sincere clap of approval) spelling tends to be a problem for now. Just for context this is surprisingly my second story I have written. When I begin this story, it was on a smartphone. So I got a lot of chapters done but at the cost of spelling. Now that I'm uploading these by laptop they are in better condition, but there seems to be mistakes popping up. I have a guy currently working to fix them. Hopefully by the time of this chapters completion they will be fixed.**

 **Thanks for writing Stone125**

 **From Carre: 1. Thank you.**

 **2\. Yeah, anyways the trip was fine (except for my brothers bitching. Think of cats and dogs, but five seconds from launching the nukes at each other.) In any case hopefully this is something to enjoy before the world ends. (Ruin has come to Remnant. And this chapter will mark the end of times.)**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From Emerald899: Aw shucks, thanks. Glad you caught up as well. Yeah, you are on the money with that. Well kind of, but that will go into spoiler territory. Your Vote has been placed down below as well but keep in mind, all three choices will happen. I was asking which one will go first. I was planning something similar, so as I once said to another writer. " _There are only two tragedies in life, not getting what you want, and getting exactly what you want."_ In your case, wishing to see someone from RWBY infected by the crimson curse. (It's going to happen sooner due to votes.) As for the rest well, I was planning them to be a final boss minion, one last terror to the world during the assault on Beacon. **

**Thanks for writing Emerald899**

 **Right so with questions done, let's get to the point. This is the end of season 2 and with that then you should see what I am referencing with the Seven Crowned Snake pub. I wanted to do a karaoke scene for a while now, and seeing it's the end I figure why the hell not. So hopefully everybody enjoyed this last chapter before things go from worst to shit storm. (I would have said "from bad to worse." But that implies there was a bad to begin when this story started.) Also, if you noticed the advertisement on the wall of the pub are hinting at the exact order of what y'all had voted for. So, thank you all for commenting, voting and just supporting this story. I don't know if I mention this before but I couldn't have made it this far without your support. At times it feels like nobody reads this whenever I upload a chapter, but when I see the first review, a fav, or even a fol from either a stranger or one of the regulars I feel a sense of pride knowing that I'm entertaining y'all. Sorry if this seems a little deep, guess I'm kinda sad yet happy to see my second story has grown and is nearly finished. It does bring a tear to my eye to see that, and I couldn't have done it without you all.**

 **So please Fav, Fol, and leave a comment down below.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**

 **Current Poll**

 **Option A: 14**

 **Option B: 4**

 **Option C: 3**


	42. Chapter 42

**I don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon.**

 **"Guilt is perhaps the most painful companion**

 **of death."**

 **Coco Chanel**

 **In Atlas Academy Specialist operative corridors.**

 **3rd POV**

In the midst the witching hours at Atlas military Specialist corridor's, a soft moan can be faintly heard through the halls. It wasn't of pleasure or ecstasy, but rather of fright. The view shifts over to the end of the hall, where the moans seemed to have emulated from. Inside the room of Specialist Schnee, things have been getting more and more out of hand. Ever since the mission aboard the two Bullheads she have been trouble sleeping, eating, every time she is alone she swears there are mosquitos buzzing in the walls. As she tossed and turn in her sleep, she see's flashbacks to the ship. She is once more in the company of the vile Baron, forced to watch as her team are tortured and killed for the amusement of the Court. She can feel the lashings and the Baron implanting his filth through her privates. She remembered the warmness of the puddle of blood she had been defiled in. However, it seems the dreams have gotten worse as she feels herself being defiled; she couldn't help but notice that her younger sisters head was sliding towards her. It was like something had decapitated her and cut the head in half. She can see with great detail the blood dilated eyes and how her tongue dragged with the blood. It was absolutely horrifying. However, it got more terrifying when the lifeless eye's sparked with a crimson glair before turning towards Winter. She screamed at the sight of what came crawling out of her sister. She begins to thrash around violently and terrified.

Back in the real world, Winters frighten whimpers turned to screams of terror. It woke up the entire base and a group of specialist and cadets alike quickly ran to her room. There they try to wake her up but found she was trying to fight them like she was in her dream. After a few moments Winter broke free and fell off onto the ground, waking her up.

"Specialist Schnee! Are you aright?" One of the soldiers asked with a concerned tone.

"… Y-Yes… I just… need a…a-air." Winter said as she remembers where she is. Quickly taking off, nearly forgetting to grab her bathrobe as she realizes she has caused a scene.

The cadets and specialist alike whispered among each other as she left in a rush. They had not been told what she went through, so only rumors begin to blossom from the secrecy. Some say it was the White Fang, other say a new Grimm, A few even questioned if it was the dreaded bandit clans. However, they do know is that she was never the same after the mission.

Back with Winter she walked through the halls in her pajamas. Eventually she spotted a balcony and quickly exited the building. She was greeted by the cold air of the Atlas Mountains. Even though it was nearly the Summer Solstice the weather is still cold enough to snow. Still the cold comforted her, it was home for her. As she stands there, staring out towards the broken moon, she notices her hand is still shaking. She quickly grabbed her hand in frustration; however, it didn't stop. So, she did the next best thing she can do. She reached deep into her bathrobe pocket and pulled out two letters. One from her beloved sister. In it, it describes how she will be returning home for the Schnee Summer Solstice party. Another was from Dismas, who has been sending letters to see if she was still doing alright. Holding both of these letters tightly had brought her mind some peace as she held them tightly in her hands.

As she held it tightly, she begins to cry, she has been having the same recurring nightmare for the past few months. It has proven to be nearly impossible for her to sleep without the aid of medication. Even then they needed to bring in something stronger to help with the nightmares or else it would be like sleep paralysis with nightmares. She was at her wit's end at this point. The nightmares have gotten so much worse, that if she wasn't a Schnee. She would have flung herself from this balcony. Though truth be told, she wouldn't have even if she wasn't a Schnee. Reason being how her once happy mother would have taken the news of her suicide. The other, knowing that Weiss will be at the mercy of her father. Something she refuses to let happen to her. Still somedays these nightmares will tear her apart. Problem is what will kill her first; The nightmares, or her inability to get pass them. She slumped against the wall of the balcony and slid down into the snow. She wept silently into the night as the view changes to the broken moon. The background behind it slowly begins to change from a picture's night to a printed picture.

 **Vale Bookstore, a week later**

In Vale, Dismas and Paracus were out with team RWBY. In town the teams were shopping for next semesters books. Along the way they dragged the two along with them for certain reasons. Mostly because the rest were busy with another thing. Boudica was in rehab and psychotherapy. Jay was meeting Velvet's parents. Tardif was out doing something. Bigby was missing with the only clue to his were about is a blank letter. Audrey and Coco were clothing shopping in another part of town. Amani was gone as well, she is currently helping out with local charity for orphans.

"Hmmm, do we have Grimm, Biology 101?" Ruby asked her sister as she held up the class book.

"Um, I don't know. I don't think we have the same class." Yang remarks as she went looking for her own class books. "Ask Weiss, I think she has the same class as you."

"She doesn't." Paracus interrupted as she walked over to grab a book labeled ' _Chemistry and you 105_ '. "She has the same class as Blake and yes that is your book."

"Oh, thank Paracus." Ruby said as she grabs her book. "Hey so which classes do you have Weiss?"

Oddly enough Weiss didn't respond, instead she was staring sadly at a poster on the wall. The group looked each other before walking up behind her. There they can see clearly that it was an advertisement for the Schnee Summer Solstice Ball. It is an event that is always broadcasted every year. It is meant to be an evening where people from around the world would show their newest inventions to the world. However that all changed when Jacques Schnee took over. Now it is more or less a glorified party. A way for the rich to show off their wealth to poor and rub it in their faces. Worst of all, Weiss is forced to be the face of the party. As heir to the Schnee dust company she will be flustered by multiple suiters, all looking not for love but for a way to marry into the family. Every year she has been through this, always placed at the center stage and always chased after. She never liked it. Not once. As she stares at the poster with a depressed look on her face, she soon realized that her friends were looking at her.

"Hmm, sorry is there something wrong?" Weiss asked as she snaps out of her trance.

"Um, kinda…" Ruby remarks in a concern tone. "Are you ok?"

"What do you mean, I feel fine." Weiss said with a fake smile.

"I mean the part where you have to be pampered on stage, like a priceless jewel." Paracus remarks.

"Oh… well that… well I guess it's going to be pretty bad. Especially with father and my younger brother being there." Weiss said with a small frown. Her mood then turns a 180, and she genuine smile. "Well, at least I get to see Winter. That is the only thing that I'm looking forward too."

"That and meeting all the pretty boys." Yang said before Blake bumps her with an annoyed look upon her face. Weiss was about to retort when something caught her eye. Outside were three AK Drones escorting a Atlas soldier. They walked into the shop and approached the group.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Ms. Schnee but I have been asked by the general to find you." The soldier replies.

"Why? Did something happen?" Weiss asked.

"No mam, well sort of." The soldier answers. "General asked for us to find you. Saying something about how you were traveling with a formal, um Highwayman."

That last line sounded confused. Probably because he doesn't know what a Highwayman is. Still The girls all looked Dismas who was just as confused as the rest. With a heavy sigh Dismas walked forward.

"(Sigh) Yeah that would be me. What does the General want?" Dismas asked.

"He wants to speak with you in private. We were sent to escort you." The soldier answers.

"Is he in trouble or something?" Ruby asked the soldier informally.

"No, ma'am. From what I understand he just wants to talk with him." The soldier answers.

"Uh, huh and what if he refuses?" Blake asked with a slightly hostile tone in her voice. She remembers those machines, how they would send in to break up protest with extreme predigest. However, before things escalated Dismas walked forward.

"Relax Blake, it's probably asking me questions about that Necromancer or something." Dismas said before walking forward. "Alright, guess I'll see you five later."

The group waves him off as he was promptly escorted off to General Ironwood. The journey wasn't long. It seemed that they had a cab set up for them. It took them to the Bullhead station where they took a private airship up to the battle cruiser. He was soon led to an office where General Ironwood was sitting down inspecting some paperwork.

"Ah, Dismas Highwayman. Come in." General Ironwood said with an inviting tone.

"Um no. that isn't my last name. I don't have one." Dismas said as he walks over to the desk and takes a seat.

"I know but I figure I might as well give you one. Since most of my men don't address civilians by their first names." Ironwood explains. "Seeing that you never mention wanting one I figure they can address you as the Highwayman. Do you like it?"

"No." Dismas answers flatly.

"Ah well… (Sigh) Look, there is a reason why I brought you up here and it is not because I wish for us to debate a name but for something more serious." Ironwood said getting back on track.

"What would that be?" Dismas asked.

"It's winter… she is not doing so great." Ironwood explains in a sadden tone. "The time aboard the ship has left her a shell of her formal self."

"As to be expected. When facing these things, one tends to find some outlet to escape that horror." Dismas said as he remembers his first few weeks at the Mansion. How he would awake each night screaming, or how he would spend his weekly pay on strong spirits.

"Yes, well that is were you come in Dismas. I believe she has two outlets that can calm her down. Her sister Weiss, and you." General Ironwood explains.

"What?" Dismas asked not completely sure what General Ironwood is implying. Ironwood then pulls out a few papers. One quick examination revealed them to be a photocopy of the letters that both Dismas and Weiss had sent to Winter and in vice versa.

"When in therapy she seemed to be the calmest when holding these letters. So, with that I believe having the two around would help her mentally." Ironwood explains.

"Aright, I suppose there is room for one more in team RWBY dorm, though to be honest it is getting a bit cramp." Dismas remarks only to earn a chuckle from Ironwood.

"Heh, Sorry if I haven't said the correct words. What I mean is I need you to be present with Specialist Schnee when she is at the Schnee Summer Solstice Ball." Ironwood explains.

"What?" Dismas said slightly dumbfounded by what Ironwood is asking of him.

Ironwood then stands up and walks over to the window with both of his hands behind his back. He then begins to monologue about the importance of Winter's appearance at the Schnee Summer Solstice Ball. "You see, despite this Ball having nothing more to do with wonders of technology as it did before. It still hosts the wealthy elite's in the world. We can not afford Winter being a shell of herself in front of our investors. If they see the pride of our specialist divisions a shamble of her formal self then they will cut our budget. What's more, Jacques Schnee can use this as an excuse to pull Weiss from Beacon. So please don't do this for me but do it for Weiss and her sister Winter. ("Alright, I'll do it.") Her father is an absolute crook. He will deploy devious measures to win include… I'm sorry come again?"

"I'll go. You didn't have to prepare a speech or anything general." Dismas said unamused by his speech. "Quite frankly I have nothing else to do other then just simply stick around here."

"Huh, I honestly though it would take more to convince you." General Ironwood said feeling kind of embarrassed for even doing the speech. "Well in any case, I must ask how are you with the rich elite? They can prove to be quite ruffles despite there standers."

"So did the Court and yet I still stand." Dismas pointed out.

"Ah… well unlike those… things. There words cut pretty deep." General Ironwood points out.

"Words, knifes. They all cut, regardless of who said it." Dismas replies.

"… Alright then. Guess you can handle them. Now the question remains on who should teach you Schnee stander eddicat." General Ironwood remarks.

"If you are not implying that it is Weiss, I do have a friend who was once part of the Wealthy Elite." Dismas comments.

This catches the General's attention. He then turns to him and asked. "Really, who may this friend be?"

 **Hours latter at the Bullhead station leaving for Atlas.**

Weiss sat at the station with a suitcase by her side. She had come back from shopping with her friends, when she had to pack for the trip home. She has to admit, she has been dreading this for some time now. She has differently grown since her first arrival. She expected to become leader of her own team of experience and refine Hunters and Huntresses in training. Instead she became a part of team RWBY, and found herself making friends with people of difrent and peculiar backgrounds. Once more she has accomplished much at Beacon. She had fought horrifying creatures, stopped a criminal conspiracy, and possibly developed a crush for an individual at Beacon. However, summer seemed to be approaching. She remembers the summers fondly when she was young. How her older sister would return from Atlas Military school and tell her tales of her exploits and protect her from her father. However, with living so long without the cruel berating comments of her father has finally come to a full circle. She has to face her father once more, and like every year she has to be the epitome of perfection unless she would be punished. As she sat there, silently pondering about what she was going to experience, the Air Buss had finally arrived and called for first class passengers. She reluctantly grabbed her baggage and walked towards the Air Buss. Inside she found that not many people had taken first class, and very few people had taken coach. It seemed more people were interested in staying for the Vital Festival rather then attending the Schnee Sumer Solstice. To be honest she completely agrees. Her once proud family tradition was ruined by her father's greed.

She found her seat and got comfortable. She relaxed in her seat and slowly begin to dose off as the flight got ready to leave. Hours passed and she slept soundly in her seat. They had long passed out of Vale airspace and were heading to Mistral city to refuel for the flight to Atlas. As she slept the front passenger begins to bother her. At first it was nothing, simply pushing there seats back a little to far and being a little noisy. Then they became even more annoying when they were playing around with something that rattled around. It was like rolling dice of some sort. As this continued on Weiss had enough and leaned forward so they can hear her better.

"I'm sorry, but can you please show some respect to the other passengers. I am trying to sleep back here." Weiss snarled in annoyance.

 _"Toutes mes excuses, nous n'avons jamais piloté un airbus en première classe._ " (My apologies, we have never rode in first class on an airbus before.) The passenger up front remarks. The language was foreign to others. However Weiss completely understood what she said, if that wasn't unsettling she recognized that voice.

She looked up to see that the seat belt symbol was off. Knowing that she unbuckle and walked up front to see to her surprise Audrey and Dismas playing knuckle bone with actual knuckle bones. They turn to see her and were slightly surprised themselves to see her as well.

" _Eh bien, je serais l'oncle du roturier. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Mme Schnee?_ (Well I'd be a commoner's uncle. What are you doing here Ms. Schnee?) Audrey asked with a slightly surprised tone in her voice.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Weiss asked turning the question around.

"Why we are attending the Schnee Dust Company's _grandiose bal du solstice d'été_." Audrey answers.

"What, but how? Getting in is exclusive. I couldn't even get my teammates in, let alone you two." Wiess asked still baffled by the fact that they were in first class.

"The Atlas Military requested me to attend." Dismas answers as he holds up the invitation papers. "And seeing that I am not a wealthy elite, I asked Audrey here to come along due to her experiences with them."

"Yes, I have to say it is rather exciting to attend a _Bal officiel une fois de plus_." Audrey said as she held up her own invitation slip.

This left Weiss slightly shocked. She would not expect these two to be on this flight let alone holding an invitation to one of the most exclusive parties on the planet. This left her with more questions than answers.

"Why would the Atlas Military ask you to attend? Shouldn't Winter do that?" Weiss asked as she crossed her arms. Both Dismas and Audrey gave each other a concern look. They were concern on what words to use next. However, Dismas finally broke the silence with an answer.

"… (Sigh) General Ironwood has informed me that your sister Winter… is not doing well." Dismas answers.

"What?" Weiss asked with wide eyes.

"She is still suffering from that incident long ago. You know the one aboard the White Fang and Atlas Airship." Audrey remarks. "She has been an emotional wreck and can't seem to get past it. She has unforntely become a _coquille d'elle-même_."

This caused Weiss to nearly fall back on her own chair. Hearing how her sister spirit was broken by those abomination filled the heiress with despair. Yet as she sat there processing how this could have happened a new thought emerges into her head. One where she finally repays her dept to her sister. For years she has been tormented by her verbal abusive father. Only person who kept her sane throughout her childhood was his sister Winter. Now the roles seem to have reversed, it was up to her to help her beloved older sister. So, with confidence she looked up at the two who were peeking over the chairs.

"Tell me everything. About what they have done to her and how I can assist." Wiess asked with a fiery pation to assist her beloved sister.

Both Audrey and Dismas looked at each other. Neither one did tell her what had happened on the White Fang Ship. Nor what exactly happened to her beloved sister. Still seeing that she may be able to help both gave a small nod to one another.

"Fine, but we will tell it to you slowly." Dismas states.

"That and over some tonic gins. Trust me it's not best _à parler de la Cour Cramoisie_ completely sobor." Audrey remarks as she press a button overhead to order some drinks.

"(Sigh) Very well, just tell me everything." Weiss remarks before getting out of her seat to press a button on the side. With that Dismas and Audrey's seats turn around and a table popped out between the chairs.

"Oh, _Comment pratique_." Audrey remarks as a flight attendant waiter walks over. The three placed their order and begin to discuss the horrors they had seen aboard the White Fang vessel.

 **In Atlas, and unknown location.**

Inside an unlocated area, sat a lone nude figure next to a cracked mirror. She looked young and beautiful with natural platinum blond hair that can be mistaken as a powdered wig. As she sat around in the dark and damp room with only a dimly lit candle for light, she begins to shiver from the tempter. That was odd since it felt like a swamp with the exception of flora or sunlight covering the room. For most people the place feels uncomfortable humid, especial since this was in the heart of Solitas. The warmest day of the year in Solitas was usually thirty degrees above freezing. So, with people so use to the cold, they would find this room to be uncomfortable to experience. Yet the women shiver every few minutes. She was not from Atlas, rather somewhere that is now lost to time. She hated the cold; much prefer to be in the southern part of Anima where the swamp lands exist. Yet she has only come here for one reason and one reason alone. To spread the word that her court has returned. As she prepared herself for her big debut, she couldn't help but notice a Seer Grim floating towards her in the mirror.

"What is it Salem? I have a party that I must prepare myself for." The Countess said as she begins to braid her hair.

"Yes, and this won't take long." Salem said through the Seer's jellyfish like dome. "I have received word back from my spy that the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company is returning to her home."

"So, what of it?" The Countess asked as she wrapped her Sanguine Snuff around her neck. "You want me to parade her severed head around in front of an adoring audience?"

"No, not quite. Rather I want you to infect her." Salem remarks. "Turn her into the insect that she is in front of the world. I want the Crimson Court to forever burn it's way into the darkest history of Solitas."

"That is the plan Salem, however I do not see the reason for bring the girl into our fold." The Countess replies as she gets up and walks over to her bed. On it was a beautiful crimson dress with a white fluffy coat to go with it. "Seems more like a waste of good blood if anything."

"You haven't seen the reports from Vale, have you?" Salem asked.

"No not particularly." The Countess said as she places on her dress.

"Well, Vale had recently suffered a terrorizing assault by the recently revived Necromancer. This of course led to Ozpin being placed in an unpleasant spot. But I am getting ahead of myself. You see one of the few Huntresses that fought against the Necromancer, was the Heiress herself." Salem explains.

"Aw, so you want me to infect her to show that no one is safe from the Crimson Court? Fine, I suppose it would be entertaining to make her squirm for the fresh sent of blood." The countess said as she finishes placing her dress on. As she begins to put on her earrings Salem then said something that caught her attention.

"I should also mention, my spy has told me that she has become friends with the Highwayman as well." Salem said causing the Countess to miss her ear and drop the earing to the ground.

"… Is that absolute?" The countess asked as she slowly turned around with an enraged blood shot eye.

"Yes, it is indeed truthful." Salem remarks with a small sadistic smile. The Countess didn't say a word for a few moments. After a brief moment of silence, she spoke up.

"Very well. Consider it done." Countess remarks with a small sinister snarl.

Salem gave a nod of approval and her image disappears from the Seer. It then floated off leaving the Countess alone in the room. She then sits down on her bed to contemplate what she will do when she arrives at the Schnee Summer Solstice Ball. As she pounders a cruel and wicked idea comes into her mind. She reaches below her bed and pulls out a skull that looked like a mixture of a human and a flea.

"Perhaps I should welcome the Young Schnee into our little family with a feast…" The Countess said before looking up at the ceiling.

It was covered with multiple corpses. Human and Faunas, men, women, and even children hanged lifelessly from the roof and walls and roof by a grotesque fleshy vine. Each one had a huge gaping hole where their hearts should have been. She takes the skull and walks over to one body. She held out the skulls mouth and gave the body a few taps. With that a few drops of blood fell from the hollow chest into the skull's teeth. After a few drops, the hollow eyes soon begin to blink to life with an insect vision. The jaws open wide and greedily licked its lips to the sweet nectar of the crimson liquid. From there it's body soon begins to rejuvenate from those single drops of blood. As it does so slowly the Countess continue on with her small monologue.

"… Can you kindly set the tables, oh noble viscount. I wish for the world to bass in the splendor of fine dining that only you can produce." The Countess said before breaking out with a menacing chuckle.

 **Hello Everybody this is Wombag1786 here,**

 **Let's answer some questions.**

 **From Kirston: Thanks, also we are at the final stretch. Abandonment isn't an option unless I want to feel like crap.**

 **Thanks that does help bring up the morality. That and my other story's next chapter is going to be short.**

 **Thanks for writing Kirston**

 **From Emerald899: Thanks, and no problem. The special dust will come into play, but as of now they are under production. Trust me, some secrets are best kept a secret. That part I'm still working on. Could be that's how Boudica got here.**

 **Thanks for writing Emerald899**

 **From gold crown dragon: Ah, well as long as they have legs (Cause that is both murderous and adorable. Murderable!) Well in either case, good luck with that and also one question. Do you think Zane is old man Timmy? (Timmy being Jack's double from the pre-sequel)**

 **Thanks for writing gold crown dragon**

 **Please Fav, Fol, and leave a comment down below.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	43. Chapter 43

**I Don't own Rwby or Darkest Dungeon.**

 **Almost Nobody Dances sobor,**

 **Unless they happened to be insane.**

 **H.P Lovecraft**

 **Atlas air space station, earlier in the day**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

The air Bus had finally landed in Atlas. It was a long trip, with not much to talk about. If anything, it has been hard for Weiss. She had been listening to everything that had happened aboard the White Fang ship. How her entire team was ripped to shreds before her eyes. How they would use their corpses for deranged games all while torturing her. She can hardly believe there was something so evil as that. She remembers her first encounter with the monstrosities. How they killed with impunity and delight aboard the Atlas Battle ship. She had to digest this information over the course of hours. They then talked about personal experiences with the court. How their homeland a posh royal garden that was slowly crumbling into the mud. How those who have not completely converted to mindless beast wander aimlessly. Begging for drops of blood, crying silent tears over there loss of humanity. They even talked about what it was like being infected. It can be described as the world's worst mood swings. At first you feel exhausted, like you woke on the wrong side of the bed and have to run to work. Then follows by a feeling of hunger, how it feels like you are malnourished and suffering from multiple tape worms. Even when digesting actual solid food, you are still left with an unfillable void. Finally you feel like you are rotting from the inside out. Bug's begin to circle you, like they know you will collapse. If that doesn't sound bad, it becomes much worse should someone allow themselves to feed upon there desire for blood. If they do it when they are rotting then the mood should swing back to a feeling of exhaustion. However, if they do so before then they run the risk of furthering along the infection. That or entering a stage of Blood loss rage. They will no longer be able to tell the difference from friend or foe. They would be craving for more blood. They don't care where it comes from all they desire is for the moist liquid to go down it's throat. It was a horrible experience but thankfully it can be cured. If a person who has proven him or herself to be the up most devious by nature, they will produce a silver saliva. That single compound will help making a potent cure for anyone who is suffering from the Crimson curse. Though it has been reported that it tastes like rotting oranges and has the consistency of rotting sludge bananas. Then again, most people would rather stomach the vile tasting spit then become a full fledge blood sucker. Once she had learned about the Court the rest of journey was rather quick. She practiced her French with Audrey, went over the appropriate etiquette for anyone attending a Schnee Ball, and finally going over what they should do when they meet Winter. The three exited the terminal and head for the exit when the three notice a huge crowed of paparazzi was waiting for Weiss.

"(Sigh) I know it is there job but they feel like vultures." Weiss remarks as she hid behind the two.

"Perhaps we could tell them, _Poliment_ to leave you alone." Audrey said as she flashes one of her knifes to the two.

"I think I would prefer it if we can do this without someone being castrated." Weiss remarks as she grabs the knife and hides it on her own.

"Well what would you suggest?" Dismas remarks. Weiss didn't answer immediately. She instead looked around for an answer. She then noticed a hat rack along with sunglass for sale from a near by shop.

"Hmm, actually yes." Weiss remarks as she pulls out her wallet.

After one quick purchase later, the three walked past the paparazzi unnoticed. They did this by having Weiss wearing Dismas scarf and Audrey's jacket. She had placed on a simple " _I heart symbol Atlas_ " on as well as a cheap pair of sunglasses. None of the paparazzi gave a single glance at the three as they stroll to the exit. Once they reach the outside, they were hit with the cold frigid weather of Atlas Mountains.

"Brrr, _mon Dieu_. I did not expect it to be this cold." Audrey remarks as she wraps her arms tightly around herself.

"Yeah." Dismas said as he held out his hand to catch a single snow flake. "… I love it."

As the two admired the winter weather of Atlas Summer, Weiss notices a white limo. In front is a valet holding a sign that says her name. She gives a small sigh before removing her borrowed clothes.

"(Sigh) I'll see you guys at the ball, Right?" Weiss asked as she hands over Audrey's coat.

" _Oui, bien sûr chéri_. We wouldn't miss it for the world." Audrey remarks as she places on her coat.

"Alright, just be sure to look appropriate for tonight." Weiss said as she hands Dismas back his scarf.

"Will do… so you are not going to visit your sister?" Dismas asked as he wraps his scarf around his neck.

"(sigh) Unfortunately my father is someone you have to obey unless there be consequences." Weiss said with a sad tone.

Dismas have heard about Jacque Schnee, he somewhat reminds him of Mr. Wesley Rosaceae. Head of the Rosaceae family and father to Emily Rosaceae as well. Audrey on the other hand knew exactly what Weiss is talking about. She remembers her own father, how he would both verbally and physically beat her should she not obey, force her into being docile, and marring a pig of a man unless her younger sister would follow shortly. To make her feel better Audrey walked over and wrapped her arms around Weiss.

"Shh, _nous serons là plus tard ce soir. S'il te retient plus longtemps, tu devras rester, nous te briserons comme un voleur dans la nuit_." (Shh, we will be there later tonight. If he keeps you here longer then you have to stay, we will simply break you out like a thief in the night.) Audrey remarks in her native tongue to Weiss. Weiss gave a few tears before asking back in French.

" _C'est très gentil de votre part, mais je dois insister contre cela. Ma maison est fortement défendue avec le dernier équipement militaire. J'appellerais cela une forteresse si cela ne ressemble pas à une prison_." (That is very kind of you to offer, but I must insist against it. My home is heavily defended with the latest military equipment. I would call it a fortress if it doesn't feel like a prison.) Weiss states as she leaves the tender hug.

" _Phss Pensez-vous honnêtement que je n'ai jamais fait éclaté une prison? Même Dismas a avant. Donc, il devrait être simple de casser un seul_." (Do you honestly think I haven't broken out prisons before? Even Dismas has before. So, it should be simple to break into one as well) Audrey remarks with a chuckle. Weiss couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Well, we'll see, till then please tell Winter that I am looking forward to seeing her." Weiss said before waving the two off.

"Will, do." Dismas said as he and Audrey wave goodbye back.

" _Porter quelque chose de beau pour la fête!"_ (Wear something lovely for the party!) Audrey said.

Weiss let's out a chuckle before saying " _Oui, ça ira!_ "

She then get's inside the limo and it drove off. Once gone Dismas and Audrey then spot a Atlas military vehicle with a single soldier standing by the side. He had a sign in hand with both Dismas and Audrey's names on it. They approach the vehicle and were allowed into the Humvee. The Humvee drove through the city, the two got a good look at the technical advancements the city had made. Heated lamps on every corner. Holographic advertisements. Robotic police force patrolling the streets. It was a sight to behold. As they drove past the shops, they soon come to a hill leading to Atlas Academy. As they drove up the winding hill, they can see the city outline down below. On the north end was a bunch of expensive looking houses, and on the south end near the cliffs is the slums. There buildings seem to be falling apart and there were more snow on the ground and roofs compared to the northern end. Even with this massive wealth of technology they seem to be heavily segregated from their Faunas population. It was a sorry sight to see compared to Vale's treatment of Faunas. After a few moments they finally came to the Atlas Academy where outside stood a familiar figure. She was adorned in stander Atlas Military uniform with a white cadet hat over her ebony hair.

"Welcome to Atlas academy." Poppy said as she gave a military salute.

"And it is good to be here." Dismas said with as he brings out his hand to shake hers. She agreed and did the same. As they shook hands Audrey walked up beside him Poppy looked over and gave a confused look at Audrey's appearance. "Oh, Poppy, this is my associate Audrey Blanche."

"Aw, and here I thought you would call me your friend." Audrey teased before holding her hand out to Poppy. "But yes, I am _Mme Audrey Blanche de l'ancienne famille Blanche. Plaisir de faire votre connaissance._ "

"Um, what?" Poppy asked with no idea what she had said.

"I said hello in my native tongue." Audrey explains with her hand still out to be shake. "But to make things simple, my name is Audrey Blanche. I am from Vale and yes, I do look a lot like Winter Schnee but I can guarantee you that I am not related to the Schnee family."

"Oh, alright." Poppy said awkwardly before shaking Audrey's hand. "I am Corporal Poppy Coal of the Atlas Military. I will be your guide through the academy and escort today."

"Wait, Corporal?" Dismas asked.

"Yes, since the incident there were so many soldiers who had resiend and checked into theory. So with not higher ranking soldiers around, I was promoted by Ironwood for my bravery and resolve to stick to my post." Poppy explains.

"Oh, well _Toutes nos felicitations_ on your promotion, Corporal." Audrey remarks cheerfully.

"Um, thanks…" Poppy said uncomfortably.

"Something wrong Corporal?" Audrey asked.

"Um no, it's just… sorry, but you really do look like Specialist Schnee." Poppy said as he points to Audrey's face. "I mean I have never seen her smile. Not once and now that you are here it feels… weird."

"Ah, well. That can not be fixed my _soldat très impoli que je viens de rencontrer_." Audrey said with a vein popping from her head in irritation.

"Um, yeah I guess so." Poppy said with a confused look on her face. A few tense moments of silence later, Dismas spoke up breaking the silence.

"… So, can we visit Winter. If memory serves correctly, we are to escort her to the Schnee Summer solstice Ball." Dismas said breaking the tension between the two.

"Oh, right. Um you guys do have approved formal clothes, right?" Poppy asked.

 _"Oui, nous faisons soldat fille_." Audrey remarks with a twitch in her eye.

"Yes, _Oui_ means yes." Dismas explained to Poppy for future context.

"Alright, well follow me. I'll give you two the tour of the Academy." Poppy said before leading the two inside.

They followed Poppy around the entire Atlas Academy. They were shown the classes, cafeteria, and Library. Basic places, along with that they were shown their own dorms for their time here in Atlas as well. As they continued on a few students and faculty gave the two a sideways glance. Even more towards Audrey, the resemblance between winter and her was extemporarily. They finally made it to the specialist facility, were a select group of Huntsmen and Huntress as well as the soldier are brought to train as Specialist in the Atlas military. They all lived and trained under this one building, however with recent unnatural anomalies appearing all over the world most were away. The three soon made it to Specialist Schnee's room. Poppy hesitantly knocked on the door and was met with an annoyed response.

"I request that I to not be disturbed by anyone, unless it is of grave importance!" Winter called out from her room with an annoyed tone

"But Specialist, you have some guest here to see you." Poppy said nervously.

After a few moments Winter let's out a small growl before stomping over to the door grumbling. "Ugh, you half-witted mindless drones. When a superior gives an order to not be disturbed then you don't disturb them. I swear if this guest isn't of grave importance, I will have you brought before a firing squad for Insubordina…tion."

She paused for a moment after she slams the door open. Her eyes goes wide when she see's that next to a shaking Poppy was Dismas. Standing there with a brow raised. Winter has been a mess for some time now. Her hair was half tied an in a mess, she had lost some weight, and was sweating frantically. She was wearing her military pants and a tank top with an open bathrobe over it all.

"Oh um Dismas. This, is um a pleasant surprise." Winter remarks as she quickly wrapped her bathrobe around herself.

"Like wise Specialist Schnee, it is lovely to see you again." Dismas said politely. The two then stood there in awkward silence. After a few moment's Audrey finally broke the silence.

"Well this reunion is lovely and all but aren't you going to _intruduce moi à votre béguin?_ " Audrey asked as she but's in. Winter looks over at her and for a moment was utterly dumbfounded by Audrey's familiar look.

"(Sigh) Specialist Winter Schnee, meet Audrey Blanche. Audrey Blanche, meet Specialist Winter Schnee." Dismas said as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

" _Ravi de rencontrer ma jumelle d'une autre mère_." Audrey said as she gives a formal bow.

"Um, pleasure to meet you as well." Winter remarks.

"Like wise. By the way, did your sister write to you about me? Detailing how we both look so much alike we might as well be twins." Audrey asked.

"Um, she did mention how you reminds her of me. Though I think she vastly underestimates the similarities." Winter remarks as she noted the small difference that she can notice. She was around the same height and build of her. She would guest they were the same bust size as well. What seemed to be the only difference beside the clothes is the golden hair and the small beauty mark by her nose.

"Aw thanks. You two remind me of myself. Only thing different is that I am much prettier out of the two of us." Audrey said with a smirk.

"… And it seems I am the more mature one." Winter remarks with an annoyed twitch before turning to Dismas. "As I am glad to see you again, I must ask why you are here, and why did you bring… Ms. Blanche?"

Before Dismas could answer, Audrey produced her invitation to the Schnee Solstice Ball. "We were invited by your _politesse générale Ironwood_."

"The General asked for you two to attend one of the most exclusive parties? Why?" Winter asked with her arms crossed.

"(Sigh) Would you prefer the truth or the one the General told us to give you?" Dismas asked as he pulls out his own invitation.

Poppy gave a dumbfounded look at him. The General had called ahead and explained to Corporal Poppy that he had given them a cover to follow while interacting with Winter. They were to simply say that they were here because Ironwood was showing his appreciation for rescuing his best Specialist.

"… Why did you come here. Please answer truthfully. I have enough on my mind without the general undermining me." Winter states with a strict tone.

Dismas gives a small nod before answering truthfully. "To be honest, I was worried for you. You haven't written in some time and General Ironwood has told me of your mental condition. So when he asked me to come and keep and eye on you I took the opportunity to use it to visit you. I know you are handling the stress of what you went through in some way, but I have personal experience with the Court. With your permission I would like to attend this evening event with you for support. If you are against it then I'll rip this invitation and remain here. The choice of what happens now is up to you."

Dismas then held the invite in his hands. He held it in such a way that he could simply rip the thing in two if he wishes. Winter looked down at the paper before looking back up at Dismas. He was generally being honest with his words and this made Winter Blush. She has been told many things since her return to Atlas. That she was not fine and need time off. However, she felt antsy every day she remained in therapy. She needed to leave this place and blow off some steam. This party is quite limited in her mind but at least she meets with her beloved sister. Having Dismas there would also be a bonus, especially since he has been nothing but honest with her and let's her make up her own decision. There was only one question that Winter has.

"Very well, I wouldn't mind your company. I actually believe it would make the evening go by faster." Winter said with a small smile. "However, I must know. Why did Ms. Blanche come along as well?"

"Well… she was once an heiress. Before her family wealth was exhausted." Dismas explained before Audrey stepped in.

"More or less I am here to give him a crash course of the proper etiquette of high society." Audrey interrupts with a gleeful smile.

"Oh… well, I suppose that is fair. I would rather not have you removed from the party over a simple mishap." Winter remarks before remembering that she has to prepare for the evening. "Well, this has been lovely but I must get ready for this evening. I presume you will be ready as well?"

"Yes, I do have a tux ready for this evening." Dismas answers.

" _Oui_. I have a _belle robe de soirée_ ready for tonight's ball." Audrey remarks with some giddiness in her tone. "Don't worry, it isn't white or blue if you are worried about the color."

Winter simply rolled her eyes before wishing the two off. She returned back inside and begin to get herself for the Schnee Solstice Ball. The three begin to walk away from the door, once they are far away from the Specialist facility. Poppy quickly turned towards Dismas and slapped the back of his head.

"What were you thinking?!" She yelled at him.

"Pardon?" Dismas asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You were told not to tell Specialist Schnee that it was General Ironwoods idea. Along with that why on earth would you rip an invitation to one of the most exclusive parties on the planet? Do you know how expensive and rare those tickets are? Forget losing an arm and a leg, you have to lose a soul while you're at it if you want to attend the party for just a minute!" Poppy scolds.

"Well, for your understanding Corporal. I am not a soldier. I don't have to follow Ironwoods orders." Dismas pointed out. "Secondly I know where Winter is. I have been where she is multiple times and I can guaranty lying is not as effective as a bottle of strong spirits."

"We can't have our best specialist becoming an alcoholic." Poppy hissed.

"Not my point. What I am getting at is that for Winter, not Specialist Schnee. WINTER SCHNEE. A female in her early twenties who have survived a nightmare that should only exist in the pages of a mad man's ramble. So, excuse me Corporal; but fuck General James Ironwood up the twat if he thinks I am going to lie to Winter!" Dismas snapped at Poppy in a fit of anger. Poppy winced a bit from Dismas harsh snapped. She tried to respond back but found that she couldn't. So, with a heavy sigh she straightened herself before continuing on.

"Very well. Your opinion on the matter has been noted. But please answer why would you reject this chance of a life time so easily? I have yet to meet a single person who would not trample their own mother for a chance to be at the Schnee Solstice Ball." Poppy asked.

"Oh, simple my dear _simple d'esprit caporal_. He hates wearing a suit, and also these exclusive events." Amani answers.

"… Really?" Poppy asked, slightly dumbfounded.

"No, well maybe the suits. Though I do tolerate them." Dismas remarks.

"I just don't see the point in these parties and quite frankly it is just some way for the wealth to flaunt their money. Don't see why anyone should care." Poppy was dumbfounded by his remark but decided that was a reasonable answer. The three then went to their rooms to change and practice for the evening.

 **Hours later**

Dismas, Audrey, and Poppy stood by the Limo door in the late evening. He was once more in the tux that he had from the Beacon ball. However, he had his coat over his blazer to help with the cold tempter. Next to him was Audrey was as well wearing her purple dress from the Beacon ball. She had bought a white fur shawl to help keep herself warm. Poppy was now in an Atlas Formal Female attire uniform. As they waited for Winter to make her appearance, the three begin to get slightly anxious. She was five minutes late, something that Winter wound not normally do. As they waited, Poppy was just about to check on her when the doors to the academy opened up and out stepped Winter. She was no longer in her stander Specialist uniform, but rather a gorgeous dress. She would not be attending the party as a specialist but as a Schnee. Something that has proven to be both a gift and a curse at the same time. Her dress was as white as snow, going down to her legs in a flower shell like pattern. She had over her white heels a pair of light grey silk socks. On her arms were a pair of silk white gloves that went up nearly to her shoulder. Around her neck was a mesmerizing blue tear shape jewel surrounded by white diamonds. Her hair was no longer a mess, rather it was pushed back to allow it to reach the back of her neck. She was absolutely gorgeous. As the three watch her come down the stairs she gave a short apology.

"Sorry for my tardiness. I am not use to wearing these clothes. It's been a very long time since I have worn a dress." Winter remarks as she finally reaches the end of the stairs. Once there she was greeted by silent stares.

"Is there a problem with my evenings Attire?" Winter asked as she looked at herself.

"… No, you just look; Beautiful." Dismas remarks.

"Oh um…" Winter was trying to process what Dismas had said. She gave a small blush before replying. "… Well you look dashing yourself."

"Thanks." Dismas said before opening the door to the Limo. "Shall we leave for the party?"

"Yes, I don't want to sully the Schnee name by being tardy." Winter remarks as she enters the car. Poppy follows behind her as well. Audrey was about to enter but turns around and mouths to Dismas. 'She has a crush on you.' Dismas simply rolls his eyes before following in last. The Limo then drives off to it's destination at Schnee manner.

The Limo ride proved to be boring to the three, but for Winter it was a very long ride. She felt a mixture of anxiety, distraught, and dread whenever she thinks of the party. However, she managed to cope with Dismas help. When ever she felt her nerves flaring up, she turned to Dismas who simply gave her a small smile. Whenever that happens, she would smile back and feel confident, safe even. However, she would notice that her heart would skip the occasional beat every time she did. She didn't know why. She would have to talk to her doctor about this before returning to service. They soon arrived at the manner where multiple onlookers and paparazzi taking multiple photo's from behind an electrified iron fence. The Limo comes to a stop and the Robot Valet goes over to the door and opens it. Audrey and Poppy leaves the vehicle first, leaving both Dismas and Winter alone in the Limo.

"Ready for the ball?" Dismas asked. Winter didn't respond but Dismas can see her hands were shaking. She was trembling dreadfully and it wasn't from the cold. To calm her down Dismas places his hands on hers. This stopped her from trembling. She looked up at him and he gave a cheeky smile.

"It's alright. I'll walk you inside." Dismas whispers. Winter blushes slightly but she regains her composer.

"Yes, I think I need some semblance of comfort for the evening." Winter remarks as she takes Dimas hand. Her heart beats faster as the two stepped out of the Limousine and walked towards the entrance.

The Halls of the Schnee manner contains three simple color pallets. White, Grey, and Blue. It was consistently made up of multiple white columns with streamers hanging from the side in the same color pallet. It was placed this way to hide the cameras that would soon record everything to the whole world. At the ground floor were rows of armor knights holding weapons of old in their hands. Two giant hand carved ivory statues stood before the grand staircase. The People who attend the event were of a celebratory status. They mingled and moved about with the wealthy elite, socializing with one another. As they did so, condiments of expensive dishes and spirits were served. However, one spirit was missing, the wines. Dismas and Winter had just entered when they were stopped by a single well-groomed pudgy butler.

"Madam, Schnee. A pleasure to have you attend this evening." Klien remarks with a soft smile.

"Like wise Klien." Winter remarks with a smile.

"And who may you be sir?" Klien asked as he turns to Dismas.

"Dismas. No last name." Dismas said as he holds out the invitation. Klien took it and to his surprise the last name had an X over it.

"Well I am required to have your last name sir." Klien states.

"He doesn't have one Klien." Winter explains. "I know it may be unorthodox but simply don't place anything."

Klien looked at the two and looked back down at the letter. He is having some trouble believing if this invitation is real. However, he had seen every invitation since the first Schnee Solstice Ball. This here was the real Invitation. So, with a shrug he set's aside and allowed the two to enter.

"Welcome to the Schnee Solstice Ball, Mr. Dismas smith. May I take your coat?" Klein asked.

"Thanks, and sure." Dismas said as he hands him his trusted bandit overcoat. He gave the old butler a nod before following Winter inside. The two were flooded by multiple admirers who tried to question her relentlessly. Some asked a few questions that dug a little deep into Winter's skin. It nearly caused her to have a panic attack. Seeing this Dismas heard the sound of the band beginning there next song. So, he quickly tightened his hand and quickly brought her away from the crowed towards the dancing circle.

 **Play Johann Strauss ii-Voices of Spring Waltz**

"Um this is a bit unorthodox Mr. Smith." Winter remarks as she was brought out to the center of the dance floor.

"True but at least this keeps them from tearing at you." Dismas remarks as he held out his hand for her to take.

She looks back at the crowd of guest and how they eyed her movement. She gave it some thoughts before taking Dismas hand. She figures that at least this will by them time from the ravines crowd who were wondering about her exploits in Vale.

"Very well, you may have this dance." She said as she and Dismas got into position. "Just remember the first rule of the waltz."

"Heh, yeah. Always let the lady leave and begin with my left foot." Dismas said with a chuckle before the two begin to dance to the music.

As they danced in since the room had stopped to watch these two danced in silence to the music. They were mesmerized by the foot work of this unknown man. As they watched the two so did the cameras. They had just turned on when the two walked out on the dancing floor. Now they were being watched by not only the guest, but by the whole world. Surprisingly she was astonished to find that Dismas was actually good with the waltz. She then remembers how he had done this before at the Rosaceae balls. Strangely she has hasn't managed to find the Rosaceae family name anywhere in the data base, not until it was updated a month later. It was suspicious and of course she was skeptical of Dismas words, but now that he was here dancing with her. She could tell he has done this before. No amount of practice could prepare someone for this, he must have done this before. As the song carries on the two continue to draw a crowed of people. One in particular was Jacque Schnee, head of the Schnee family. He looked down at the two who were dancing. He had a strange feeling that he had seen that young man from somewhere before. He had Klien bring up the guest list. Sure, enough he found him in the data base. Dismas Smith. That is when he remembers that name. He had used a unique powder that was in fact not dust related. If he could figure out what type of powder, he used then perhaps he can double his fortune. If Winter should marry him then that would be the better, especially if they have a boy. However, as his thoughts spinned a web of greed and schemes another with more malintent thoughts had started to spin her own web, starting with a newly enquired friend.

The song comes to an end and bot simply finish with a simple bend. They hear the claps of the audience who were all marveled by the two. As they applaud, Winter begins to feel an over resounding boast in confidence along with a feeling that her heart was about to beat out of her chest. It only happened when ever she was close with Dismas.

"Well, that was lovely." Dismas said as he escorts Winter to the side away from the crowd.

"Yes, I must say for someone so young you have a natural talent for this sort of thing." Winter remarks.

"Heh, well that is because I am older than I look." Dismas remarks with a chuckle. Winter let's out a small laughter believing he was joking. After the two finish Dismas notices a bowl of punch being served on the side.

"Do you mind if I grab some punch before we start our next waltz?" Dismas asked.

"You may, but only if you bring me one as well. I haven't been this active in some time." Winter responded.

Dismas gives a nod and made his way to the bowl. As he poured himself some watermelon refreshments he was approached by an older looking woman. She reminds him of Winter in some ways. However she was clearly halfway down the bottle from the way she walked towards him.

"Excuse me, but by chance you are enjoying your evening sir?" The woman asked with a nearly full glass of wine in hand.

"Um, it is yet to be seen. But I suppose I am." Dismas answers as he puts down the drink.

"Well seeing how it's been so long since Winter has smile, I will tell you something young man." The woman states as she puts down her wine. Dismas gave a strange look at the older woman. It then clicked in his mind that this woman was Mrs. Schnee. Winter and Wiess's mother. She leaned in close and whispered into his ears.

"You have five minutes to leave this estate before I have the authorities drag you from the premises. Murder." Mrs. Schnee said in a threatening tone.

"I'm sorry but I beg your pardon?" Dismas asked as he walks back with a confused look upon his face.

"I know who you are, murderer. I was told how you have killed men, women, and even children for three entire years." Mrs. Schnee said with an aggressive and slightly tipsy tone.

"Um, I don't know where you have heard these allegations Mrs. But I am not a murderer." Dismas remarks feeling uncomfortable.

"No, I have been told by a reliable source that you have killed many people without giving it a second glance. And I may not be the best mother but I will be damned if I let one of my own children disappear because of you." The woman scolded.

"Um, I don't know who has told you these wild accusations but they are false." Dismas said rather uncomfortable. "Now I think you should stop listening to whoever told you these false crimes. Especially if these crimes have no evidence from which they are based upon."

"Oh, there is evidence of your crimes, dear Highwayman." Came a voice from behind. Her voice was gentle yet sharp. Like a field of glass roses. It was cold, seductive, calculating, and menacing. Yet of all the horrible ways one can describe her voice, there was one part that made his hair stand on end. It was familiar. He slowly turns around with eye's raised in absolute horror. There standing behind him was the same foul creature he had left to rot in the courtyard. Looking as young as him, yet still remaining her human form and maddening charms. Yet despite the obsessive amount of perfume upon her body, he can still smell the stench of death upon her.

"Hello… Dismas." The Countess greeted as she flicks open her fan to cover her cruel smile.

 **Hello Everybody, this is Wombag1786.**

 **I'll be honest, I was looking forward to this moment since season 1. The way I see it, (In my own opinion.) Dismas (Highwayman) And Reynauld. (Crusader) Are the main characters of the Darkest Dungeon series besides he Heir/Heiress. You begin with them at the very beginning and if you can keep them alive till the end you earn an achievement for it. So, with that said you have to wonder if they have a main antagonist against these two. And I believe that is The Heart Of Darkness is the Crusader's main antagonist, while the Countess is the Highwayman's antagonist. The H.O.D is a being of pure evil and goes against everything the Crusader teachings and Zealous beliefs. While the Countess is the epitome of the evils brought on by greed and monstrous appetites. The Highwayman is not robbing people out of greed but rather because of desperation, or perhaps for the thrill of doing so. However, he recognized his crimes the moment he gun down that family. I could be wrong about this I may be right, still regardless of whatever interpretation you can get from these two. Either way I think it is safe to say that this moment is another highlight of the story.**

 **So with that out of my system let's answer some question and comments.**

 **From Wom1: Not a fan or the Irish (Scottish? I don't know, I have to listen to more Zane lines to decide.) accent? Or do you think the theory is a bit far fetch? Either way it would be a nice theory.**

 **Thanks for writing Wom1**

 **From Kirston: Ah well first off thanks. Second, tell me. What do you know so far? That the Meteorite shard has the ability to nullify anything running on dust. The Countess just supplied a shipment of these shards to Schnee Dust Company. And due to Jacque's greed and stupidity, he patents it (*Slapping table, to help reference the movie this saying is from.) Packaged it (*Slapping table) slapped it on a plastic lunch box (*Slapping table) and now (*Slapping table) selling (*Slapping table) selling (*Slapping table) selling. (*Slapping table) So now, this new type of "Dust" should be delivered to every store around the world by the time of the Vital festival in Vale starts. So, with that context pointed out, try and theorize what will happen when the power of the Meteorite should be activated. If you managed to figure out, please insert your reaction rather than your answer, cause you don't know who's reading these comments. If you guess correctly the feeling would probably be the equivalency of main protagonist from a Saw movie.**

 **Thanks for writing Kirston, good luck not gasping from the sick realization of my plans for "Ruin has come to Remnant."**

 **From gold crown dragon: … Alright, does that mad plan include teddy bears stuffed with twelve pounds of dynamite? Please tell me the mad plan.**

 **Thanks for writing gold crown dragon**

 **Alright next chapter should be a good one. I have been waiting for this for some time now. Dismas, reaction to meeting the Countess again. OOOOhhhh, what horrors and plot twist will this lead too. But like most things, everything in due time.**

 **Please Fav and Fol the Story. Leave a comment or question down below.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	44. Chapter 44

**I Don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon.**

 **Speak of the devil,**

 **And the devil shall appear.**

 **Stephanie Meyer**

 **Schnee Manner, thirty minutes before Midnight.**

 **Dismas POV**

My ears were ringing. Just her voice had dampened the sound of everything around me. My sole focus was on her. Her pristine crimson silk dress, hides the true horror beneath. Even now amidst the loud sounds of multiple celebrities and family heirs chittering, and the strings of multiple tugs of string like interment's; I can hear the buzzing of fly's and mosquitos flowing through her veins. I struggle to even usher a word much less move. As I struggle to even find the right words the Countess turned to Winters mother and said something in a almost commanding tone.

"Willow, would you give us two some privacy. I wish to speak to my would-be Killer before the authorities drag him away." The Countess remarks.

"Are you sure that is wise? If what you say I true he could slit your throat and off the premises before anyone notices." Mrs. Schnee remarks.

"Yes well, unlike last time; I know his every move like my own." The Countess remarks. She then turned to me with a cocky glare. That broke me from my paralyzed trance. I reached for Thunder in my tux, but before I could the Countess slapped my hand with her fan. "Like for instance, when cornered he reaches for his pistol with his left. Simply because people are more threatened by right hands."

"I don't know. I would rather have the personal guard escort him out." Mrs. Schnee said disagreeing. This annoyed the Countess who snapped at her with an angry glair.

"I said it is fine, Willow." The Countess snaps with only a flicker of her true self showing in her annoyed tone.

Mrs. Schnee was slightly frightened by this demanding tone, but she complied none the less. She figures she would grab another glass of her personal wine before her daughter's ceremony begins. Once gone the countess moved in closer and grabbed me with her inhuman strength by my arm. She did so in a way that nothing will break, but I can feel the pain of her nails digging into my suit and flesh. She pulled me to the center stage of the ball just as a new song begins to play. This one she had specifically requested herself.

 **(Play any song under the YouTube video, "Dark Waltz Music – Vampire Masquerade Collection" By Peter Gundry | Composer)**

The eerie and imperialist music begins to start, I was in mood to dance. Especially with a sadistic blood-soaked fiend like the countess. However, she leans in and whispers.

"Follow my lead or else I rip the entire Schnee families heart out of their tattered and twisted bodies." She hushed into my ear.

We begin to dance to the music. As we twist I managed to notice for the first time that some of the staff members looked off. Their movements were jagged and uncoordinated. Like two children inside a coat. However, I am willing to bet that they were her children and it was much more then two hiding underneath that small lair of skin.

"It's funny, you know." The Countess hushes to me. "Not many have the chance neither the courage to dance with the devil in pale summer moonlight."

"How, are you still alive?" I asked back with hatred. Ignoring her attempts at irony.

"Aw, why should I tell you? Within the hour you will be dead and my children shall feast upon succulent bloodlines that had amassed in this hall." The Countess mused as we twirled. "But I suppose a hint will not kill you, heh. That would be me."

We twist again and she leans in closely to whisper into my ears. "You shouldn't have cut my associate's hand off. She would have made it quick and painless, unlike me."

It took a moment to think before realizing who she was talking about. It felt like nearly an eternity since I laid their dying in a swamp courtyard that she inhabited. How I prepared myself for the end when that witch slithered in. Thinking back to it now, she had an appearance of a human amalgamation of a Grimm. Yet I have never hear of a human Grimm before. As I try to wrap my head around the idea, I noticed Audrey being isolated from the guest. She was being brought into another room. The Countess is probably tying up any loss ends before igniting her wicked plot. I looked around for anyone, so far I notice nobody noticing her or me. If I even open my jaw she will kill me before I could even mutter a word. That is when I notice Poppy, Winter, and Klien looking at me from afar. I can see the irritation in Winters eyes, but at least she is fixated on me. So I did my best to signal them non verbally. God, I do hope this work; or I swear that when I die, I'm going to punch Barristan in the face.

 **3rd POV**

Winter had finally spotted him. He said he was going to grab some refreshments. Now he was dancing with some stranger. Arrogant and rude. Winter was completely annoyed by this, and strangely jealous at the same time. Though she has no idea why. Poppy was disappointed in Dismas as well. He should be doing everything to make her happy and comfortable, not dancing with someone his age. Klein was also disappointed as well. Unlike the other two he can recognize when Mistress Schnee was in love. For such a young man to break such a fragile heart was disrespectful.

"Ugh, Should have known." Winter murmurs in rage before walking off.

"I agree with your statement Specialist Schnee." Poppy said in agreement.

"(Sigh) Young men, no respect for ladies." Klein remarks as he turns to the coat closet.

He was just about to go and 'accidently' spill tea onto Dismas coat when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Dismas had winked at him. He turns to look at him and after a few moments he winked some more. If Klein was a girl, he would have though he was simply hitting on him. However, he came from a long line of soldiers, he knows a message when he sees one. His father was a military intelligence officer who taught him Morse Code, wanting him to become an officer at Atlas. Instead he became a Butler to the Schnee Family after his fail career as a Huntsman. Still his training begins to kick in and he decipher the message.

"… S. -O. …S." Klein Mutters. "S.O.S?"

Klein wondered what he was calling out for help for. It's clear that the lady he was dancing with was holding on tightly. Perhaps he was pulled in without say. Then Klein noticed him looking to the side, he kept on doing that as the slash. However instead of looking to the left he was looking to the right. Klein looked over and noticed a servant pushing Audrey inside the room. Curiosity got the better of the old butler and he walked over to the door, but not before grabbing a silver platter.

Inside the room Audrey just found her balance on her shoes. The servant had given her a harsh shove on the way in. She tried to recall what she could have done to have been removed from the party in such an unprofessional manner. The moment she entered the party she was constantly mistaken as Winter. She found it slightly irritating, but she still managed to salvage her static among the guest with her charm and foreign accent. She even managed to slip in a flask of high-grade wormwood. As she moved about the guest she was grabbed by a servant. He didn't say a word but he held onto her with an iron grip. She didn't know what to do, so she let him take her towards a side room. If he tried anything crude then she can easily hide a body or two.

"Alright my _serveur impoli_. I believe you owe me an answer for this _inutilement dur_ treatment." Audrey remarks as she straightens herself. The servant didn't respond, rather he turned to the door and removed a key from his suit pocket.

" _Stupide mule d'un homme_ , I demand an answer to my _mauvais traitement brutal_." Audrey said a little louder, however the Servant didn't respond still. Rather he simply locked the door and turn to her. With a hollow remark he utters a garbled and force set of vocabulary from his stringed vocal cords.

"Loose ends Lady _Blanche_." The servant said as he pulls a kitchen knife from behind him. "Tying loose ends."

Audrey was tempted to let out a chuckle at this armature attempt of murder. Yet she has to give credit to this servant. He did pick the perfect spot for murder and he had hidden a few of his coconspirators in well hidden shadows. It would have been easy for them to kill her, if she was some party goer. However, unlike most, she has been in worse situations then this.

"(Sigh) You _les jeunes hommes_ , never learn." Audrey said with a sigh just as the first servant races over. She easily grabbed the knife from his hands and spun around him. With a simple thrust she impaled him through the back. "You always let the lady start first."

The others seeing their coconspirator fall to the ground, quickly rushed her with an assortment of knifes stolen from the kitchen. Audrey gives a simple smirk before evading their jagged swings. After evading for a bit, she turns to an offensive assault. She quickly disarmed one with a Boning Knife before tossing him over her shoulder. She kicks the blade into her hand and charged at the incoming assailants. She masterfully dodges the incoming swings from the attackers before returning her own slices with ease. Like a cat cradle she led them around the room with a string of doges before returning a line of fury blows. She managed to kill two of them before realizing something was off. For one; no matter how grieves the injury she inflicted upon them they seem to not even notice it. Another thing was there movement. It was too jagged, like a puppet who's strings were cut and it is learning to move for the first time. As she grew exhausted from slicing and stabbing her attackers, one got luck and grabbed her. When she came face to face with the one who grabbed her, she let out a shocked gasp. There before her was the man who had led her inside. The knife she had placed into his back was still present, despite that he really didn't seem to notice. He pushed her against the wall with a strong grip. As Audrey struggled to break free from his grasp, he opens his mouth to the point that it unhinged from it's jaw. From their she can see the void of his throat. After a few moments a buzzing sound can be head as something tried to crawl its way out. That thing never got the chance when a loud whack sent the Servant to the grown, releasing Audrey in the process.

"Normally it's Schnee procedure to issue a warning to those under their service." Klein remarks as he rolls up his sleeve. In his arm was a silver platter with a blood splatter near the part where he had bash the servant with. "But for you lot, I will make the exception and terminate your contract without notice."

The servants all scrambled to their feet and charged straight at Klein. He used the silver platter as a shield to the knifes from making contact with his body. Using his Aura enhanced strength, he easily fended the five remaining servants off. However, he too was being brought down by these relentless Servants. It wasn't till he removed the jaw from one assailant did he realized what horror laid beneath. As the bottom Jaw of one servant flew across the room, the Servants tongue showed begin to twist and turn before becoming pointed, like a mosquito nose.

"What in Monty's holy name." Klein mutters as the Servants body begins to twist and morph into a horrifying creature.

The bottom of their legs had transformed into a set of spider like legs. Some of its teeth popped from its gums, replaced by a set of fangs. The eyes budged from its skull before turning a shade of coal black. Wings made of a thin lair of skin punched through its uniform. Klein didn't know at the time but the once human hired help had transformed into a Manservant of the Crimson Court. It let's out a howling shriek before tackling a surprised Klein to the ground. It tries to impale Klein with its legs but he rolled away from ever strike. Irritated by the failed strikes it tries with its proboscis, Klein managed to save himself by using the silver tray as a shield. As it slowly pushes down on the tray, Audrey had intervened by throwing a few knifes into it's back. The creature lets out a clicking noise of anger and pain. It turns around only to be knocked down into the two remaining servants, crushing another one under its weight.

"Need a hand?" Audrey remarks as she offers Klein a hand.

"Thank you, kindly Ms. Blanche." Klein remarks as he takes Audrey hand.

The two turn to the three remaining Servants. As they tried to get to their feet Audrey threw a few kitchens knifes that had fell to the ground during the skirmish. Once on the ground in pain Klein quickly came in and decapitated the non-trans mutated Servants with the silver platter. The Bloodthirsty Manservant was the last to perish. Just like the others Klein killed it by removing it's head, however Audrey had to pin it down with multiple knifes. Once the battle had finish the two took a moment to catch their breath.

"(Huff, Huff) My word (Huff, Huff) what are those (Huff, Huff) things?" Klein asked as he struggled to catch his breath.

"That my dear _serviteur de la famille_ , is the Crimson Curse. Or more accurately what happens to those unfortunate enough to be infected." Audrey replies as she rips the bottom of her dress.

"The Crimson Curse is real?" Klein asked as he looked down in discuss. "And I thought the version I told masters children was haunting."

" _Oui_ , you were not the first person to make that remark." Audrey said as she tied the piece of cloth to a cut on her arm she had sustain in the fight. "Question is how they were infected."

"Infected?" Klein asked as he remove his once prestigious white gloves.

" _Oui_. Infected." Audrey explains as she searches the bodies. "They transfer this _infectieuses_ curse through blood."

"Huh, so consuming this taint will result in this monstrous change?" Klein asked as he place on a new set of gloves.

" _Oui_ , though I doubt they do so voluntary." Audrey points out. "They could have been infect by injection of another bloodsucker. _Toutefois_ , that will take days to complete and we would have heard or seen an attack."

"I agree Ms. Blanche. Question remains how these poor lads were infected. They were supposed to bring up the wine for the ceremony, and of last February. Lady Schnee had tight security placed around the wine cellar after a maid was caught stealing." Klein reply's as he closes the eyes of one of the dead servants.

"Wine Cellar?" Audrey asked before it clicked her mind. She quickly walked over to the body Klein was standing over and inspected his teeth. Sure, enough she found that his teeth are stained red in wine, and something else. " _Dieu nous aide tous._ "

"What is it?" Klein asked not understanding what Audrey was saying.

"The wine. It's in the wine." Audrey said as she stands up.

"The curse is in the wine?" Klein asked in surprise. However, placing more thought into it he soon realized if someone wanted to hide blood, then a bottle of _Grand Cru_.

" _Oui_ , it seems someone has tainted the wine with curse." Audrey said as she spotted a freshly open bottle of wine on the counter.

"Yes, question is who?" Klein remarks as he formed a long list of potential enemies who would even consider doing such a heinous crime.

" _Une mystérieuse_ for another day." Audrey replies as she dumps the tainted wine into a potted fern. "Now, we need to get rid of the wine _dès que possible_."

"(Sigh) I suppose my trip to Vale's Vitality festival can wait another year." Klein grumbles at the thought of how much trouble he will be in for dumping millions of Lien worth of wine.

"As much as I like a glass of fine wine. It is simply too _peu sûr_." Audrey remarks.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Klein said. However, before he can show her to the wine cellar where the wine is stored and announcement can be heard through the doors to the main hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this first toast of the evening belongs to the future! May it be brighter than the past!" Weiss remarks loudly before an entire crowed can be heard repeating the same line. "May it be brighter than the past!"

Audrey recalled hearing how there was no alcohol served till later. Once Weiss gives a speech, she is required to give a toast to everyone. Now she is of Atlas Drinking age, she is required to take a single sip of complimentary Schnee fine wine. Audrey looked at Klein with wide eyes. He too heard the ending of the speech. He has been at these party's multiple times, he knows what happens next.

Audrey summed it up pretty well in that moment of horror of what is to happen next. " _Oh merde_."

The two quickly ran for the door, hopping to stop the opening ceremony before anyone could taste that tainted spirit.

 **Five minutes prior to the speech.**

As Dismas is forced to dance with the Countess, her servants begin to serve the tainted wine. Just as the Countess planned. Jacque not wanting to let tradition go to waist walked over to the main stairs and tapped an empty glass, getting everyone's attention, along with the cameras.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I wish to thank you all for attending the Schnee Summer Solstice Ball." Jacque says aloud with a fake greedy smile plastered over his face. "Now before we attend my daughter and Heiress to the Schnee Dust Family, Weiss Schnee."

The entire all stopped to clap in applause as Weiss walked down from upstairs. She was dressed in an expensive and decorative white dress. It was covered in Schnee house symbols, with a decretive winter breeze style. Around her neck was a blue tear shape gem wrapped in glittering silver chain. Despite how beautiful she looked, she still had a solemn look of sadness and disappointment. She had just got to where her father was when she was handed a glass of crimson red wine. She looked at her father before turning to the audience and cameras.

"Today on the eve of the solstice's end, we gather here to look upon all we have done. All we have destroyed. All we have created in the wake of that destruction." Weiss starts before looking up at the camera. On the other side, a family in Mistral was watching the party from the comfort of their home.

"Eight scores and two years ago, my great grandfather Rasender Schneesturm founded this company in hopes to fight off the impending doom of the monsters of Grimm. A decade later, he organized the first Schnee Summer Solstice Ball in recognition for his daughters love of technology and advancements towards the future." Wiess remarks as the view of the family switches to a view of a Faunus bar in Vacou.

"An just like Solstice long since past, we once more gather here once more to celebrate the technology and the future that it will lead us to. Once more we shall raise our glasses in remembrance of the dark past, so we remember the horrors and mistakes and learn from them. As one of my professors at Beacon put it. Those who forget their history, are doomed to do it again." Weiss remarks as the view of the family shifts to Beacon where all four teams watching Weiss big night.

Weiss gives a pause before looking down at wine glass. All along the side was a lively violet color, but at the center was a deep and twisted red. Just looking down at the color sent all kinds of shivers. Her father slightly irritated by Weiss pause gives her a tap to regain her composer. Weiss looks up at him before realizing she still have to finish her speech, she held up her glass. With a silent Sigh she continues. "(Sigh) Ladies and gentlemen, this first toast of the evening belongs to the future! May it be brighter than the past!"

"May it be brighter than the past!" The crowd remarks as they too raise their wine glasses.

Some lifted it their lips earlier then other to quickly down their drinks. Other spend time to savior the aroma of the fermented grape. Weiss was uncomfortable with sipping this crimson spirit, but it is expected of her. So she lifted the glass to her lips and watch as the crimson tanner near her lips. Just as the red ferment grape was about to reach her lips, a knife was tossed at glass. Breaking it into a million pieces. The crowed gasp in shock as Audrey quickly moves towards Weiss, covered in blood and cuts.

"Ladies and gentlemen put down you glasses now!" Audrey shouts as she goes over to Weiss.

"What is the meaning of this!" Jacque demands as he steps in front of the two.

"Sir, it's the wine. It has been tainted." Klein remarks as he races over to Weiss to see if she is fine.

"Tainted? Tainted with what?" Jacque asked. However, he could not say a thing as a guest in the background fell to his knees. Dropping his glass with a loud clash.

"Antonio? (Gasp) Antonio!" A woman screams out as she leans down over her husband.

The man begins to contort in horrific and painfully ways underneath his suit. As the woman touched her husband, the man looked up at her with bright red eyes of hunger and vulgarity. She gasps once more, uttering in shock her husband's name. She didn't had time to run when her husband tackled her to the ground. The last thing she did was scream as her throat was torn form her neck. Everyone begins to panic, as a short while later a few more party goers beginning to go through the same transformation as well. As a few guests were ripped to shreds the Countess turns to Dismas in a fit of fury. She opened her mouth and out shoots a massive needle like vein from her mouth. Dismas was thankfully fast enough to dodge, while falling back he quickly kicked her in the chin. Causing her to bite essentially her own tongue. In this moment of pain, the Countess lets go of Dismas. Now released he gave himself some distance from the Countess before pulling his gun. He never got the chance as he was tackled by a bloodthirsty party goers. Up above Jacque Schnee could hardly believe what he is witnessing. Down below were some of the riches and well-respected members of society. Now here they are, tossing their names and honors to the wind as they feast upon those who are equal. As he tries to wrap his mind around what he is witnessing, Audrey and Klein fended off the incoming attackers. Weiss quickly joins in when she retrieved a rapier from upstairs. As she retrieves it, the door burst open and more infected waiters entered the fight. A few went into a blood thirst craze and scrambled over each other to savagely lick the puddles of blood. Others went straight for Weiss with their meat cleavers. As Weiss defended herself, the screen pulls down upon her mother. She was in a frantic, she had watched the servants bring forth her expensive wine to the guest. She was slightly irritated that her husband was serving some of her personal wine, but after what is happening. She is unsure if she will ever drink wine ever again. As she tries to flee, she notices her friend in the center of the hall; walking towards a pinned Dismas. She didn't want to leave without saving her friend and her daughters at least. Finding the courage to run she quickly raced past the dying or infected guest till she reaches Diabolus.

"Dia, we need to leave now." Willow hushes as she grabs her shoulder.

"No." Diabolus remarks as she removes Willows hand from her shoulder, harshly.

"Damnit Diabolus, we need to leave. I will not have you purse this foolhardy attempt at revenge." Willow whispers loudly as she grabs her hand.

This irritated Diabolus. So, she quickly turned around and grabbed Willow by the neck, exposing her true and horrifying true form. An unhinge jaw will sharpen teeth, her nose no longer was there. Rather, replaced by a mosquito's proboscis. On the side of her jaws were two bug like teeth. Her was completely bright red in anger. Her skin turned a shade of pale, and her tongue was lathered in blood. Willow gasped for air as she could not believe the horror she is seeing before her eyes. This woman who she thought as a friend was actually the monster this entire time. The Countess opens its jaws to try and send a little, 'Love Letter' into Willows neck when a bullet ripped through her jaw. This makes her drop Willow to face her shooter. Dismas stood there, baked in blood from the infected guest he had killed.

"Oy, we have unfinish business." Dismas shouts as he loads another round into thunder.

"For once. You are right." The Countess hisses as her jaw regenerated almost instantly from the bullet.

She begins to circles Dismas who also did the same. However, he paused for a moment to speak with Willow.

"Get your daughters out of here. Now." Dismas says before charging toward the Countess.

Willow without argument quickly raced away, looking for her eldest daughter while the two fought viscously. She quickly stammered over a few corpses till she found her eldest daughter in the corner. When the massacre had begun Winter experienced haunting flashbacks of the ship. She begins to hyperventilate as she backed herself in a corner. A few blood thirsty guests had spotted her and tried to feast upon her succulent flesh and blood, but they were stopped by Corporal Poppy's uniform revolver. She killed a few before having to reloaded. She was pushed the ground by a bloodthirsty Manservant. She cried out for Winters help, but she was still hyperventilating from the scene to do anything. Things may have been the end if it wasn't for Audrey. Now covered in brain and guts she quickly plunged her blades into the back of the Manservants skull. The kitchen knife pierced through the back of the skull and popped out of its right eyeball. The Manservant falls dead and Poppy squirmed to get out from underneath.

" _Mlle moi, Corporel_?" Audrey asked as she lends her a hand.

"I still have no idea what you are saying, but I'll just say thanks in response." Poppy says as she takes Audrey's hand. Audrey helps Poppy to her feet as Willow makes over to Winter.

"Madam Schnee, we need to leave the premises as soon as possible." Poppy remarks as she wiped bits of eye and blood from her face.

"Not without my other daughter." Willow remarks.

"W-Weiss?" Winter barley managed to muster.

"Alright, but what about your youngest child, Whitley?" Poppy asked.

"He is at a boarding school in Mistral." Willow says before spotting her youngest daughter upstairs. She was fighting off a few Manservants with Klein. Willow tries to wave her down, but she was interrupted when Dismas was sent flying up, crashing against a painting before falling and breaking a table.

In the center of the room the Countess was fuming how her simple plan had backfired immensely. All due to the interference of that single Highwayman. She was just about to go after him when she noticed the small amount of Bloodsucker still alive. Her attention turned to a clock and she realized that they have been fighting a lot longer then she wished. So, she decided to invite a guest to an early, 'Diner'. She turns to the entrance where a few still living guest were scrambling over each other to get the massive doors open. She begins to make a loud and haunting clicking giggle noise. After a few minutes a shadow loomed over the stained-glass window above the door. A massive flea like figure burst through the window, landing below and crushing a few unfortunate people beneath its massive feet. One unfortunate was still alive, despite being impaled though the back. As he screams in bloody agony, the creature bends down and rips the head clean off before munching upon the skull. Dismas with the help of Klein and Wiess got back up to greet that horror. He easily recognized that what is now standing in the center of the hall was the dreaded mad Viscount. It let out a few clicks as it eyes the room before receiving an order from the Countess. She gave something sounding like a chirping clicking noise before pointing to Weiss. Almost understanding it turns to the three and spat a fleshy web like substance at the three. Weiss managed to doge using her semblance to push them out of harms way. The three made a mad dash to the door, along with the others who also saw an opening to flee. As they nearly made it to the door, the Viscount made a lucky shot, engagingly Weiss's leg. She dropped the two who went flying into the only remaining active cameras. Weiss struggled to break free from the web like flesh. However, she could not cut it with the dull Rapier. The Viscount quickly entangled her in the web before snatching her.

"WEISS!" Winter shouts as she finally beaked from her paralyzed trance.

Without thing she rushed forth with anger, snatching a knife from Audrey on the way. She raced forward to try and stab the Viscount with the blade when she was stopped by the Countess. She grabbed Winter by the neck and held her up off the ground to choke. Without thinking Winter plunged the blade into the Countess shoulder. The Countess was unfazed by this and tossed her with immense strength back across the room. Without her Aura, she would have snapped her back against the stone arc over the doors. The Viscount used its own strength to burrow its way through the ground. Once done it allowed the Countess to enter first before following its master down with Weiss as a hostage. Willow quickly ran to the hole while Dismas had gotten back up and quickly ran to it as well. However, by the time Willow had got to the hole, it was too late. The Viscount unleashed a sticky web of flesh from its mouth, covering his exit as it flees deeper into the mansion with Weiss and it's master. All Willow Schnee could do, was scream out to her daughter as it fled deeper in.

"WWWWWWWWEEEEEEEIIIIIIISSSSSSSS!"

 **Hello everybody, Wombag1786 here. Sorry for the slow release but as of now I am back in school. Last week I was traveling so I had barley had enough time to work. Now that I am semi-settled in, I will try to release a chapter weekly. But please note that one class (Photography) requires me to take twenty photos a week. (Over the course of three hours. So no 123 and done.) So these next few chapters will be slow going. But I digress, I have finally finish this chapter and I am excited for the next. Right so with that said let's go over these questions and comments before**

 **From Kirston: huh, so if you got up 30 minutes after I posted my story that means you were up at, 1:00 Eastern seaboard time. So doing some quick mathematics (*mumbling to myself) so if you commented the story two hours later. Then I am guessing you were up around 8:00 Am Eastern Europe time? The question on the time zone differences between you and I, has been bugging me for some time. Figure I try and guess the time difference. Am I in the ball park with my guess?**

 **В любом случае, да. вы когда-нибудь видели сериал NBC "Революция"? Тот, где вся электроника на земле просто не работала. Представьте, что вы находитесь на Остатке, но вместо электричества это объекты, связанные с пылью. И в отличие от шоу, здесь нет кнопки отмены, если мы не говорим о человечестве и фаунах. Они прокляты. Также, пожалуйста, напишите свой ответ на эту часть в вашем родном языке. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из других читателей понял это слишком быстро.**

 **So yeah, clever devil indeed. This has to be possible the worst possible sinario in all of Remnant. Ruin, has come to Remnant. (Unless you have any ideas to add to the horror, this seriously can get any worse.)**

 **Oh, nothing happened to Reynauld. He is however dust and ash now. (Season three all will be revealed.)**

 **Thanks for writing Kirston**

 **From Gold Crown Dragon: … Can I steal that for a later chapter? Also side note, I got your P.M yesterday (It's 2:00 AM where I am) and I was going to reply; but I wanted to get this done first. Anyways, looks interesting I'll talk it over after a few hours of sleep.**

 **Thanks for writing Gold Crown Dragon**

 **From Carre: 1. And again no problem.**

 **2\. Your welcome.**

 **3\. What do you mean circle? (If it is that Samara Morgan girl again I'm tossing the tv… again.)**

 **4\. Yeah, you said it. ("Tardif is like Batman")**

 **5\. Ask and you shall receive. (B &C "Sinner")**

 **6\. Yep, that is where I got the song. Sadly, I can't remember it but I do remember the song. (That and "A monster in Paris") Anyways thanks. I am glad that the musical was greatly enjoyed.**

 **7\. Will do. Now I'll take the first thumb**

 **8\. Oh don't worry. You will learn of her soon enough.**

 **9\. I was tempted but I need only four people to venture into the manner to rescue Weiss. (Plus Poppy needed screen time)**

 **10\. Thanks and I'll take that second thumb.**

 **11\. Yep. (Huh, neat.) Indeed.**

 **12\. Yeah, Smith. Better than X.**

 **13\. Alright then.**

 **14\. I know. I haven't been this terrifying since the swordfish from Get Smart.**

 **"Are you thinking what I am think chief?"**

 **"I don't know. Are you thinking, Holy Shit, Holy Shit. A sword fish almost went through my head? If so, then yes."**

 **Alright I'll just take that last thumb and now I can make three musketeers out of these.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **Please Fav and Fol the story. Leave a question or review down below.**

 **This is Wombag1786 Signing off.**


	45. Chapter 45

**I don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon.**

 **"** **If You cannot get rid of the family skeleton,**

 **You may as well make it dance."**

 **Bernard Shaw**

 **Midnight, Schnee manner. Just after the ball room massacre.**

 **3** **RD** **POV**

Dismas watches as Willow struggles to break the webbing. He knew that by the time she had cut the fleshy silk they would have already left. Still despite having no way of entering through the hole, doesn't mean that there was an alternative way of entering the bottom floor. He had no desire to leave Weiss to her fate, so he simply went over to the coat closet near the door. All around him were bodies, both of the guest, infected staff, and infected guest. The guest that were still alive were weeping sorrowful tears over the loss of their family members and of the horror that they had just endured. As Dismas passed by the survivors, he felt a tug at his ripped blazer sleeve. Turning around he see's Willow holding on with tears in her eyes.

"You, have to save her. Weiss. She is in danger!" Willow begged. Before Dismas could respond a party, goer who was caked in blood spoke up.

"Are you crazy?! They just killed almost everyone!" One guest says in a panic.

"Yeah! I mean those were the lucky ones. (Shudders.) I can't even imagine what kind of pain those who drank first went through, nor do I even want to." Another guest said agreeingly.

"B-But t-they s-still h-have m-my s-sister." Winter stutter's as Klein attended to her wounds with a medical kit from the closet.

"And she will be dearly missed." Jacque remarks as he straightens his tie. "However, if we go after her, I am sure that dirty Faunas will kill us before we even have a chance to save her."

The party goers all murmured in agreement. Why should they risk their lives and die horribly for someone else? Even if that someone else is a child of the Schnee dust company. Some things are not worth risking their lives for. As Willows heart begins to sink from the number of 'volunteers' willing to save her precious daughter, a voice chines in. Silencing those mumbles.

"She isn't a Faunas." Audrey remarks as she wraps up her wounds with a torn sleeve she looted. In hand was her graverobbing bag and Dismas Bandit Overcoat. "She is a blood sucker. A type of monster that wouldn't expose itself unless forced to or ordered to do so."

"I don't care what type of animal had desecrated these halls, it still desecrated them with their presence." Jacque spat back. "Regardless these are the sole reason we don't trust the Faunas. They sneak in and poison honest law-abiding citizens. So please save your we should treat Faunas fairly speech for another time and place, Mrs.?"

"Blanche. _Madame. Audrey Blanche de l'amour de nom de famille Blanche._ " Audrey remarks as she pulls out a small box. "But like I said before, they are not Faunas. I'm sure calling them that would insult their _fierté_. Some still consider themselves human, despite their _changements horribles_."

Jacque had no idea who this woman was, nor the langue she spoke. This slightly infuriated the man and his pride. However, she seemed to speak with great understanding of these creatures. Perhaps he can counter by exploiting her knowledge of these strange Faunas.

"Hmph, Well then, Mrs. Blanche. If you know so much about these infectious creatures then tell us all. How and where did you learn about these creatures? An better yet tell me how they so easily broke into this manner without alerting anyone to their presences?" Jacque asked slyly with a hidden smirk beneath his blood-stained mustache.

"The wine, sir." Klein shines in. "Earlier on in the evening it seems our hired assistance helped themselves to the wine. Thankfully their greed got in the way of their jobs, otherwise the last few minutes may have turn out differently."

Jacque turned to his butler with an annoyed twitch. He was just about to say something when his wife spoke out of turn. "What about Diabolus? I have been with her since the beginning of the party. There is simply no way she could have been infected."

"No, she was a blood sucker long before tonight." Dismas remarks as he retrieves his coat from Audrey. "Not only is she a Blood Sucker, but also the leader of the blood suckers. So more or less, the Countess is essentially their leader. An probably the blood that is contaminating the wine supply."

"How do you know that?" Jacque asked.

"You two sound like you've had experience with these, Blood Suckers." Jacque asked trying to get the party goers to shift their blame to these strangers. He knew that if word got out that not even Schnee manner was safe from creatures like these. Then no one would ever want to attend another Schnee party. He will lose profits from the lack of support, that of course is not including the lawsuits to follow beforehand. Better to toss someone else under the bus, hopefully that someone would be Dismas. With him bankrupt he can buy that non dust recipe for pennies and keep the bloodline clean of filth.

"When I first met Countess Diabolus, she mentioned a nuisance that has caused her much agony. I take it was one of you? Perhaps she attacked here just because she knew you were here." Jacque accused. He can see that he was gaining ground with diverting the blame of tonight's massacre. However, he did not expect Dismas to shrug off these accusations like rain.

"A nuisance? I'm pretty sure blowing someone's head off would make you more then just an annoyance." Dismas said with a dark chuckle that send a shiver down Jacque's spine. "But still I doubt she just came all this way to kill me. I think there is a second motivation behind this. My guess is you."

"Me?" Jacque asked as he points to himself.

"No, your butler. Of course, you, you sorry twat." Dismas remarks as he removes his blazer and tie. "She loves her victims when they are seasoned with fear. So, she must have figured that by killing the most influence family in the world, nobody will want to even fight her. It just so happened that I was here was simply a coincident."

Dismas then pause as he pulls off his scarf and ties it in his signature style. Once on he pulls on his Bandit Overcoat. Inside were his weapons, including Lighting. As he equipped himself so did Audrey. She removed her hat from her satchel as well as her exceptional pick and knifes. She took a quick sniff from her sniff box before tucking it in. The two then turn around and begin to walk towards a door leading downstairs. Before they could leave Jacque stops them.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Jacque demanded.

"To save your daughter. Where else would we go?" Dismas stated flatly.

"Absolutely not. You will remain outside till the Atlas military arrive to handle this." Jacque says firmly as he blocks their path.

" _Je suis désolé mon cher Jacque,_ but I believe when one is kidnapped by a monstrous being of death; You either save them, or let them die. Are you so willing to stop the only two people who have a chance of saving your daughter, simply out of spite?" Audrey remarks crudely, gaining the attention of everyone present. Especially Willow, Klein, and Winter. This irritated Jacque, this nobody dared to talk to him like this in his home. It didn't help that she had a similar face to his first born. So in a last stand of spite and pride, he pulled out a remote and activated the door's deadlock, locking the guest in the main hall.

"I said no, and that is final Mrs. Blanche. I will not allow you to speak to me nor your ruffian vagabond in my own home!" Jacque shouts in rage. Dismas and Audrey eyed each other, both questioning who will be the first to knock this idiot lights out. However, Willow ran over and argued with her husband before either could silently agree on who will get the first punch.

"Two brothers be damned Jacque! Please, just let them through. They seem to be the only people here who knows exactly what to do." Willow pleads. "They have our child! Or do you really don't care about this family or its legacy!"

With that said Jacque acted out and slapped her, sending Willow to the ground. The guest gasped in shock. Even among the wealthy elite, hitting a lady under most circumstances was consider taboo to the letter. Even if it wasn't, it was clear that Jacque was losing it.

"I AM THIS FAMILY'S LEGACY!" Jacque snaps as his pristine hair came undone.

As Winter ran to check on her mother, Jacque looked up at the crowed. He can see it, in their eyes. They once revered and practically worshiped him. Now, they were terrified of him. How dare they, he is Jacque Schnee! He demands respect! He demands the applause of the masses! How dare they look at him in such a manner. They are like his children, always looking at him with distain and fearful eyes. Hah, children. That is what they are, children. Snobby, snotnose, filthy, children. As he was taught at a younger age; he was taught first hand what happens to those who do not heed their parents' words. If he spare the rod, then he spoil the child. And he will not spare any.

 **Jacque Is now Abusive**

 **"** **Frustration and fury, more destructive than a hundred cannons."**

"Oh, what are you looking ask, hmm? You all are beneath me! So how dare you look upon me in such a manner!" Jacque shouts in a rage, causing the guest to back off in more fear. This enraged Jacque more.

"You, Sir Niebieski! You constantly cheat on your wife with a filthy Faunas! What will you do now that she is dead? Hmm! Go home and fuck that whore? Oh I know, move to mistral so you can finally marry the whore!" Jacque shouts as he points to Mr. Niebieski. He then turned his attention to a plump woman who was covered in her younger husbands' blood.

"You Mrs. Buí. How many times were you married? Most of the time it is with people half your age. All ending the same way. Found dead in a bath tub, with their arms slit; or hanging from a rope in an empty bedroom. Oh, how can I forget that one time your late husband set himself on fire. I believe the firefighter found that the flames started at the private area. So tell me, did your newest late husband death was unfortunate; or posible a mercy?" Jacque shouts out causing the woman to look down at herself in shame. Jacque then turned to an elderly man in a wheel chair. He had somehow survived the massacre.

"Count Hyacinthum Von Furantur! I may have not known your parents, but by the way your head is shape; I can safely say that they were definitely more than brother and sister! Oh wait, was it your father and aunt or was it your grandfather and his sister that former the Von Furantur heritage and look! Aw but who cares now. I'm sure your sister children will look swell, from now to their twenties when their father realize that he has as much in common as you!" Jacques shouts out, causing the thirty-four-year-old man to nearly die from a heart attack. Jacque then turned to Dismas and Audrey. Neither one seemed to be fazed by Jacque's harsh tone.

"You two, are garbage. I don't know how you managed to get in, but I want you out. Back into the gutter from where you had crawled out of." Jacque sneers in rage.

"And your _fille_? I'm sure by now they came up with the _jeu sadique_ they will play with her intestines once she is _pas plus_." Audrey retorts.

"No, they will ransom her back. They always ransomed children. Those dirty Faunas don't even have the stones to kill a Schnee." Jacque rambled madly. "Even if they kill all the children, at least we can make more to take their places."

That was the last thing that he said before a loud bong sound silenced him. He shortly fell unceremoniously flat on his face. Behind him was Klein holding onto a dented silver platter. He tossed it aside before turning to a surprised Willow and Winter.

"Specialist and Madam Schnee… I apologies for my actions but it had to be done. Sir Schnee was, acting in an uncouth manner." Klein apologies while reaching down into Jacque's blazer for the remote.

"No, your actions were quite acceptable; given the circumstance." Willow remarks as she pounders if this is the day she can finally divorce him without losing the children or her fathers company.

Once Klein had unlocked the doors, he dropped the remote and smashed it. "Madam Schnee, may I indulge myself for just a moment?"

"Um, I don't understand what you mean; but I will allow you to do so." Willow remarks uncertain.

Klein give a thankful nod before turning to the unconscious Jacque. After a few moments, Klein pulled back his foot before giving a quick and hard kick to Jacque. That single kick was soft enough to not wake up Jacque, but hard enough to hear a rib or two cracked.

"Thank you Madam Schnee. I've wanted to do that for years now." Klein said before turning to the guest. "Ladies and gentlemen. Please leave in a organized manner. Help will come, if that broadcast wasn't interrupted the military will be here."

The guest quickly left in a semi organized fashion. Only ones that remained behind was Poppy, Willow, Winter, Klein, Dismas, Audrey and unconscious Jacque. Klein soon picked up Jacque unceremoniously and handed him over to Willow.

"I'm afraid you must leave the premises, Madam Schnee. Please take Mr. Schnee as well." Klein says.

"But what about my daughter?" Willow asked. Klein didn't answers outright, rather he walked towards a display of ancient weapons. Pulling down a double barrel and a bandolier for the shotgun shells.

Once he placed on the Bandier. He turns to group while loading the double barrel. He gave short but simple answer. "I'll handle the problem. Like I always do mam."

"By yourself?" Dismas asked with a brow raised.

"Monty no. But I figure if you are going to venture into Schnee manner, you might want someone who knows the layout by hart." Klein explains.

"… _C'est_ _suffisant_. Let's go save Weiss." Audrey remarks.

"I-I'll g-go w-with y-you a-as w-well." Winter stutters.

"No, you won't!" Willow protest. "I nearly lost you tonight. I don't want to loose two daughters?"

"S-Since w-when w-were y-you o-our m-mother?" Winter stutters vengeful. "Y-You l-left u-us w-when d-dad m-made i-it c-clear w-why h-he m-married i-into t-the f-family!"

"I-I… I couldn't stop him Winter!" Willow says with a small tear.

"Y-You c-could h-have b-been a-a m-mother! W-Weiss's c-childhood w-was r-ruin b-because y-you d-didn't s-stand u-up t-to h-him! I-Instead y-you f-found c-comfort i-inside a-a b-bottle! Y-You a-are t-the w-worst m-mother i-in t-the w-wor…" Before Winter could finish her sentence, Klein had slapped her across the face. Startling everyone.

"Winter. Rasend. Schnee. I thought I taught you better then this!" Klein scolded. "She is your mother damnit! She has to put up with your father far longer then you three. So show her some respect. You're a specialist, not a spoiled child."

"B-But w-what a-about h-her d-drinking p-problem?" Winter rebuttals.

"Inexcusable but she has been working at it lately. If you wish to save your sister then put aside this deep seeded hatred or I will leave you behind with your mother!" Klein states flatly before turning to Willow. "Madam Schnee. You have three precious children. Two of them have been verbally abused their entire life's while the third has been nearly spoiled to death. When this is all over, you will burn every ounce of wine in the cellar. Every last drop must go!"

"What!? But what about the non-infected wines?" Willow asked as she dropped the uncurious Jacque harshly while standing up.

"Madam Schnee. You're an alcoholic. This addiction has nearly brought ruin to your name sake and your fathers' company. It is high time you overcome this addiction and become a mother again. A role your eldest has done so without thanks. So as I stated before, when this is over regardless on who is present; You will burn every last drop of wine and overcome this addiction." Klein scolded causing Willow to be taken back by her butlers harsh yet truthful words.

"Now, we all have problems that must be dealt with before this family is torn apart. Am I clear?" Klein asked with a demanding tone that send disappointment down both Schnee's backs. Both mother and daughter looked at each other. After a few moments both came to terms with one another.

"… (Sigh) Your right. You've were always right." Willow remarks.

"…(S-Sigh) C-Crystal." Winter states with a stutter sigh.

"Alright then, as stated before please take Mr. Schnee with you. The four of us will find and save Weiss." Klein reassured.

"Five, I'm going as well." Poppy declares as she loads her revolver.

"Sure, more the merrier I suppose." Dismas remarks, gaining the attention of Willow.

"Mr. Smith." Willow said.

"Dismas. I don't have a last name." Dismas corrected.

"…Dismas. I have to as for your forgiveness before leaving to save my daughter." Willow continued in a sincere tone. "I should have known that Diabolus was lying. I should have treated you with more respect for your willingness to save my children."

"You can apologies after we retrieve your daughter." Dismas states.

"Then I asked one thing of you. When you meet Diabolus again. Gut her where she stands and make sure she can never hurt anyone ever again." Willow states with a demanding and vengeful tone.

"You didn't even have to ask." Dismas replied.

Willow gives a nod before grabbing her husband by the leg. She then dragged him out of the house while the rest followed Klein through the household. Before departing, Winter retrieved a family saber to use and Poppy grabbed a crossbow from one of the knight's armor. With weapon and purposes in hand; the five head into the darken halls, of Schnee manner.

They went down the west wing where they encounter trails of destruction left by the Court. Paintings were slashed, Bust were smashed, carpets were torn, and where ever they go they left behind some kind of red sludge. It was similar to the fleshy web left behind by the Viscount. There were a few bodies of staff hug on the wall unceremoniously. The way they hung reminded Winter and Poppy of the Atlas ship. Bodies with holes in their chest, and mosquitos flying in bulges. It was horrific sight that nearly caused her to have a panic attack. After walking for what nearly felt like hours Klein spoke up.

"Madam Blanche. Tell me more of this thing that kidnapped Weiss. What exactly does it intend to do with her?" Klein asked hesitantly as they entered the study.

"In olden days, eat her whole." Audrey relies as she picks up a book that had been crushed under it's the Viscount's legs. "But this seemed more _délibérer_. So your guess is good as mine on _le vicomte_ wants with her."

"The _Le vicomte?"_ Klein asked not understanding French.

"The Viscount. What you said is French for The Viscount." Dismas explains as headed downs some stairs.

"French? Never heard a language like that before." Klein remarks.

"W-Weiss h-has b-become f-fluent i-in i-it." Winter stutters.

"Really, perhaps I should learn French as well. Though I doubt I'm able to find a book on it." Klein remarks, unintentionally causing wheels to spin in Poppy's head.

"Book, book… Oh, right the book!" Poppy remarks as she pulls out a small pocket size book from her pocket.

"Oh, what is it Mrs. Coal?" Klein asked.

"After the incident onboard the Atlas ship, General Ironwood started the Darkest Day protocol and team End Times or the TET Force. He had a select group of scientist and soldier brought together to fight monsters like this should they appear in Atlas." Poppy explains.

"Wait, the General knew about this?" Klein asked.

"Oh, um sorry. But what I say next will remain classified intel. Punishable by death, should this information be released to the public." Poppy explains nervously.

"I'm pretty sure it's too late on the part about 'releasing to the public.'" Dismas pointed out sarcastically.

"Huh, I'll get back to you on that." Poppy said realizing that he was right. It will be hell for Ironwood to cover it up on his own; and even with every country helping it will still a hell of a lot of paperwork following it after. "Anyways, the info that Oz… I mean benefactor sent over a file of all the monsters you two have identified. He had them printed out into these small handbooks that we are required to hold onto at all times."

The group turned to Poppy; she was holding in her hand a small leathery book. It was unmarked but the mere presence of it left a chilling presence when shone. Poppy begins to flip through the books pages till she found what she was looking for. She clears her throat before beginning.

 **Narrators POV (Imagine Wayne June's voice.)**

 _The Viscount is the personal gourmand to the Count. Before her arrival the feasting and revelry of the court would last for weeks at a time. Great stone tables were set with such an abundance of rare delicacies, that they would stuff themselves until the exotic became mundane. When the lavish spread began to spoil, a ravenous gourmand gleefully proposed that they sample from the fetid pile of composting refuse. The notion was dismissed as decidedly unhealthy, but days later he was found cackling madly atop a heap of rancid comestibles, licking his fingers in delight. It seemed that in his new form he took resembles his disturbing delights in savoring the most disturbing of entr_ _ée. He will string what ever or who ever up like a bloated body at the gallows. When his need for food comes he will either take a piece with his carving fork and knife, or allow his basic desires to take hold and force his entrée down his_ _esophagus. Alive or dead. Recommend using fire and starving the creature._

 **3** **rd** **POV**

She had just finished reading the information on the creature, before showing a picture of it to them. The imprint may have been small due to size of the book, but they can make it out. The creature was clearly the same from before. Now having a good image of what they are facing sent more shivers and a set an atmosphere of fear over everyone. A snow bug flea hybrid. Glutinous and depraved with bloodstained lips. It wore a bloodied and tattered napkin as a cravat. On its shoulders was the remains of a green eighteenth century waistcoat that has been tattered and shredded. In its hands were the cutlery the book mentioned. There were sill pieces of flesh hanging onto it. In the background were some bodies hanging from the same silky fleshy substance that had blocked their way earlier.

After everyone regained their composer the five continued through the manner silently. They found more of the same till finally they came to the greenhouse on the back end of the Schnee family manner. It overlooked the norther snow garden below from its controlled temperature environment. Someone had tampered with the controls, turning the heat up to a muggy swamp climate. Clearly the Viscount and the Countess made themselves right at home inside. Water was leaking out from destroyed sinks. Plants inside the clay pots were unceremoniously smashed on the ground. And to everyone's horror, the Viscount had already set up a web of meals for himself. Cocoons of hanging morsels covered the room. Some stuffed with lifeless corpses, others with Court members who were still alive. As they encroached further inside, they came face to Face with the Viscount. He was guarding a single fleshy cocoon. It was clearly Weiss's seeing how her neckless was the only thing recognizable that stood out.

 **Hello everybody, sorry for the wait. Science and procrastination. Thankfully, I don't have math. Anyways, does anyone see Klein as the father figure of the Schnee family? I mean it's pretty obvious with Weiss but what about the other two? Post your thoughts down below. Right so let's answer some questions.**

 **From gold crown dragon: The countess has returned, and no mortal shall be spared?**

 **Also, Groovy man. I can't wait for Beacon to burn so I can use em.**

 **Thanks for writing gold crown dragon.**

 **From Kirston: Me too Kirston. Me. (*Evil laughter and evil lightning.)**

 **Yeah, though I do have a question for you. If had the power, would you save the best girls (Penny and Pyrrha) Or save Beacon? There of course is the third option where you kill yourself to save both but only barley. (So fifty/fifty your sacrifice matters or not.)**

 **Huh, Belarus. (*One quick history lesson later) Huh, neat.**

 **Surprisingly easy… till the apple rots. (I have to take five photos of an apple for the fall semester. Hopefully it doesn't rot too much in the mini fridge.)**

 **Thanks, I think I got one from Ranjiro1988 below.**

 **Thanks for writing Kirston**

 **From Ranjira1988: Right on the nose with comment 1. (Chapter 3)**

 **It has been since the beginning. At least it goes out with a smile. Or at least his and Velvets spawn will ensure that. (*Sadistic smile and knowing wink)**

 **Thank you, got to say I was unsure with that little speech but I'm glad how it turned out.**

 **Thanks for writing Ranjira1988**

 **From Carre: 1. No problem**

 **2A. Yeah, I don't know how but when I imagine Marry Poppins, I imagine Yondo Undonta replacing Julie Andrews in the 1964 film. (How it Should have ended is to blame for that. Or should I thank them?)**

 **2B. Heh, yeah.**

 **3\. Oh yeah I remember what's her face. (The N-critic is right, she is as bland as a card board cutout of an action hero.) Anyways, yeah I guess I did drew up some inspiration. (Truth be told majority came from the song "She wants me dead" by Cazzette & Aronchupa.) **

**4\. Well yeah, that's what I'm hoping to do in this one and the next chapter. (To be fair, Alfred did killed a ninja with a penny that one time. So does that count seeing he used the serving plate?)**

 **5\. Oh, one drop has a 99% chance of turning you into a monster. That 1% has a chance of invoking insight into Lovecraft based monstrosities nearby. Guess how lucky the Ancestor was. Especially now the local lords and ladies of neighboring estates are now dead.**

 **6\. He/she is flattered. P.M'ed him/her and he/she was flattered. (Course he/she can say it themselves in the comments if they liked too. *Hint to GCD if reading in.)**

 **7\. Thanks and will do so.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre.**

 **Alright, next chapter is the battle between The Hero's and the Viscount. Man, this is starting to get good. Anyways quick question to the audience. When I do the date night (Option C I believe.) what song should I do? "She wants me dead" by Cazzette & Aronchupa. "Tainted Love" by Soft Cell. Or Lonely Boy by The Black Keys.**

 **Fav and Fol the story. Leave a comment or a question down below. This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	46. Chapter 46

**I don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon.**

 **"** **The glutton's taste for morbidity is made more pronounced**

 **by his mutation."**

 **The Narrator.**

 **Four A.M, Schnee manner. Inside the Northern Greenhous.**

 **3** **RD** **POV**

She was hanging from her fleshy cocoon. It was a horrifying sight to see her stored away like a vintage wine in a cellar. Though, the only silver lining was that she was still alive. The rest on the other hand, weren't so lucky. Each fleshy sack were thinner compared to Weiss's. Dismas and Audrey know that when a flesh sack is plump, then the victim is still unfortunately alive. Winter looked onward at the Viscount, snacking on the corpse next to Weiss's cocoon. As it greedily licked its gluttonous mouth, as it cut edictally sliced pieces of flesh from the maid inside. While it feasted upon the Schnee's favorit maid, the group hushed a quick battle plan.

"W-We n-need t-to s-save m-my s-sister." Winter stuttered.

"We will Specialist Schnee, but we cannot go in head first." Poppy remarks.

"I agree, though that still doesn't make it easy for me to say." Klein states with a sadden tone.

" _Un pied à la fois._ We will get her to safety." Audrey remarks as scan the room for anyone else.

"Do, you see the Countess?" Dismas asked as he tried to spot that vile thing.

"Negative. It seems that there is only one bogey." Poppy states.

"Then in that case, I have an idea." Klein remarks before grabbing some dirt and smashed clay pots. After putting the two together he made a makeshift diagram of the entire greenhouse.

"Right, so I recommend that Ms. Coal were to distract the creature by smashing the Mistral Anemone in the back of the room with the crossbow. Once the Viscount goes to investigate we will be given a limited amount of time to save Ms. Schnee. Once we do, hopefully we can get away without gaining it's attention." Klein suggested.

"Sound's reasonable, except for one thing." Dismas remarked.

"What could possibly be so bad about that plan?" Poppy asked.

"Because the Viscount already knows we are here." Dismas answered nonchalantly.

"W-We d-don't k-know t-that." Winter stuttered.

" _Non, nous faisons_. He's right behind you three." Audrey said as she pointed behind the three with her knife.

The three look behind them to see the Viscount looking down on the three with a hungry glair. It gave a few croaks and clicking noise before looking at Klein. It then clicked silently. "Hmm, aged meat. My favorit."

Before it could even reach out to grab Klein, Dismas quickly shot it with a grape shot round, knocking the massive creature to the ground.

"Someone grabs Weiss, the rest just improvise and kill this fucker!" Dismas shouts as he louds a new round and race in with Audrey. Poppy quickly joins in by firing a bolt at the Viscount. He managed to dodge the bolt by using a meat sack as a shield. Winter was tempted to join in when Klein grab her arm.

"No, go get your sister, we will hold this foul creature off while you make your escape." Klein directs to Winters dismay. However, seeing the Viscounts body opens up to reveal a bloodied Skelton hidden beneath that body shook her sanity and mind to it's core. She silently agreed and raced over to the cocoon holding her sister.

She begins to cut her free while the other fought off the Viscount. Dismas fired off many shot's along with Klein and Poppy. However, every time they fired the Viscount would use one of its victims body cocoons as a meat shield. Audrey recognized that ineffectiveness of fighting the Viscount from a distance. So, she had to get creative when fighting the Viscount. She used her pick to try and gouge out it's eye, to which the Viscount would counter by slashing with it's knife or hidden stomach points. When that happened Audrey would dodge and toss her knife at the now exposed under belly of the Viscount. She tossed three knifes, only one managed to plant itself nicely into its exposed gut. The creature lets out a mighty howl. Enraged it looked around before grabbing a flesh cocoon and tossing it at her. She barely managed to dodge when it was tossed at her. However, she was forced to retreat back when the Viscount went on the offence. Klein stopped this oversize flea' advances by blasting two shots at it's face. As he reloads the Viscount charges back at him with an angry croaking roar. Klein quickly dodged it's pincers and rolled underneath before sliding on a tray over the water. As he slide he quickly aimed the double barrel and hit the Viscount directly twice.

Back over with Winter during the fight, she had finally gotten Weiss's cocoon to the ground. As she begins to open the cocoon, she found that for the most part Weiss was mostly the same as before. Till she got a closer look at her beloved sister. She was much paler. Her skin around her jaw has become stretched out from the lack of a jaw; and when her eyes open. Winter begin to hyperventilate when she saw those piercing red eyes. No, it wasn't just the iris. It was the pupil, lens, cornea, every part of her eye's was glowing red with an unquenchable thirst for blood.

"W-Weiss?" Winter stutters as she takes a few steps back from her sister. Her jaw opened to reveal that her perfect teeth have been wilted down to chipped fangs of a spider.

As Winter slowly moves back, Weiss croaked in a clicking noise. "The Blood… I want, the Blood… I want it… no… I NEED IT!"

Before Winter could even plead with her sister, she was tackled to the ground by her. Weiss tried to rip her sisters jugular out with her jagged teeth. But Willow over powered the desperate infected Weiss. Pinning her beneath her.

"W-Weiss! I-It's m-me y-your s-sister!" Winter stuttered as she held the infected Weiss down.

"THE BLOOD, I NEED THE BLOOD!" The infected Weiss screamed out in agony as she tried to bite her sisters arms. As she struggles for a drop of blood, Dismas is tossed over the plant counter next to the two.

"W-What i-is w-wrong w-with h-her!" Winter asked as Dismas moves the dirt and broken clay pot bits of his head and shoulder.

"She's infected. We need to kill the Viscount if we want to return her back to normal!" Dismas explains as he loads a new led ball into Thunder. "Just make sure you do not allow her to drink any blood, or the effects may be permanent!"

Just as he says that the Viscount hit's Dismas leg with it's web and pulls him back into the fray. As he's pulled under the garden table, a rusty screw cuts his cheek. Causing a single drop to fall onto the ground. This single drop gave a pungent odder that overwhelmed the infected Weiss's senses. She went into a bloodlust like craze. She sent Winter flying back before scrambling towards the single speck of blood on the marble floor. Winter quickly grabbed the infected Weiss's leg, before she could get within scratching distance from the single drop.

"N-No, W-Weiss. Y-You c-can't!" Winter struggled to say as Weiss tear her nails out trying to reach for the blood drop.

"THE BLOOD, I MUST HAVE BLOOD!" The infected Weiss screams out as she fumbled about.

As Winter struggled to hold on; The infected Weiss got a lucky kick in and broke free from her sister's grasp and tried to chew at the ground. Before her fingers could even touch the blood spot, a metal table fell over and crushed her fingers under its weight. The infected Weiss lets out a painful clicking scream before Winter restrains her. As she struggles to restrain the infected Weiss's bloodlust, the Viscount also made a clicking noise of pain. Riding on its back was Dismas. He was trying to strangle the Viscount with his napkin tie. As the creature struggled to breath, it slipped on the water sending all four crashing out the window. They all screamed as they crash landed in the northern Garden. Winter and Dismas landed thankfully in the hedges that broke their fall. The Viscount and the infected Weiss however weren't so lucky. They crashed into the marble pathway of the norther. As the two picked themselves up, the Viscount lets out an angry roar before slashing at a paralyzed Winter with the kitchen knife. She was saved when Dismas pushed her out of the way just as the knife came down, this cut his right arm deeply. As Dismas hisses in pain, Winter noticed that the infected Weiss was crawling towards the blood spot. Even though her legs were broken from the fall, she was still struggling to the spilt blood in the snow. Winter seeing her younger sister crawling through the snow in such a disgraceful nearly devastated her. It was like her nightmares all over again. The Viscount noticed this and decided to taught her with its cruel crackle.

"Oh how the might have fallen. The child who have never known starvation is crawling desperately for a single drop of blood. Oh, how she crawls is tantalizing. Heheheheh… The line the Schnee family, reduced to its proper place." The Viscount crackled cruelly before grabbing infected Weiss just as she was about to reach for a fistful of blood-soaked snow. "I am tempted to have your sister join me for supper, but I prefer it when my meals are seasoned with fear and despair. So please watch, for if you strike me now your sister forever will be a part of us and serve the countess loyalty; forever."

The Viscount rips the back end of Weiss dress and slowly cut into her back with his butcher knife; Removing a nice flat piece of loin from her back. It begins to stuff himself as the infected Weiss cried in agony, both from the desire for blood and the painful cut slice removed from her back. Dismas stood their in anger as he knew he couldn't shoot the Viscount without endangering Weiss. Winter however was at her lowest. She hasn't felt this low since the incident aboard the ship. As she listens to the screams of her young sister, she snapped. Standing up she walked forward twisting her blade around. As the Viscount was cutting another piece of back meat when it noticed Winter approaching. He was just about to let the infected Weiss go to eat at the crimson snow when a sudden snow grim tackled both to the ground. As the Viscount gets back up, he is assaulted by another frost Grimm. The another and another. As the Viscount tries to get ahold of himself, it notices that with every swing of Winter's blade a Frost Grimm would appear out of the snow. The infected Weiss was held down by three, preventing her from going for the drops of blood. The Viscount was expecting to see Winter's eyes to be filled with hopelessness and fear. Instead he see's contempt and rage. This, was not good.

 **Winter is Vigorous**

 **"** **Adversity can foster hope, and resilience."**

"D-Don't y-you e-ever t-touch m-my… Sister, you degenerate filth!" Winter shouts with fury as she rid herself of her trauma and stutter.

The Viscount tries to get back up but Winter refused to let him. Every time that he does, the ever-encroaching Winter would wave her sword up, causing Grimm to shoot out of the snow to strike in the direction she swings her sword. It all became apparent. When she got up close to the Viscount, it tried to pierce her heart with its limbs. However the moment he did, a giant gauntlet grabs ahold of it's limbs. Winter rolled over the gauntlet and cut the limbs off. The Viscount let's out a horrid scream as it falls back. It tried to scrabble away but it was to late. He felt the sharp point of the heel pierce the back of its exo-spine. As it croaks in pain, Winter raised her family's saber over her head. With a simple swing of the saber, the Viscount's head went rolling into the snow, letting out a small croak. As she walked back, the rest of the group had made it down to the northern garden to witness the Viscount's decapitation.

"You know cutting the head off _cette crasse,_ won't kill it. You have to destroy either the entire head or it's heart." Audrey explains.

"I'll handle that Ms. Blanche." Klein remarks as he walks over to the carcass of the Viscount. Two shots can be heard that night. Klein want to be sure that this monstrosity was dead. The only downside is that he will have to have this garden remodeled to remove all signs of blood and taint from the blue frost roses adorning the grounds.

 **The Viscount has been slain**

 **"** **Let us hope he enjoyed his last meal, served cold as it was."**

From afar, The Countess watches as the Viscount return to it's oblivious end. She lets out annoyed Tsk at her lieutenants failure. Deciding to cut her losses for now she heads down a pair of stairs towards the Schnee personal Bullhead. As she walked off, Dismas was having his arm inspected by Poppy. Just as she finished tightening the badinaged Dismas looked up to see The Countess walking towards the Bullhead.

"Oh, no you don't." Dismas hisses under his breath before taking off sprinting towards a fire escape latter leading up to the stone bridge. The rest of the group noticed what he was going after, however at that time Weiss begins to go into shock; from the pain of having your back flayed to the point of seeing the spine. Audrey, Poppy, and Winter remained to preform first aid to save Weiss while Dismas and Klein ran towards the ladder.

Up on the arch bridge, the Countess walked towards the Airship where two Schnee personal guards stood guard. They had witnessed the horrifying monster breaking free from the Greenhouse as well as Winter's brutal beatdown of the giant flea. As they watch the two running toward the ladder, they couldn't help but hear the clicking sound of heels. Quickly turning around they saw a strange woman walking towards the Schnee private Airship.

"Excuse me mam, no one is allowed here. Please turn around now." The first guard request as he held out his hand.

The Countess didn't had time for this and with a quick thrust she delivered a love letter to the poor Guards neck. He fell to the ground as blood and mosquitos spurted out of his neck. The other guard opened fire on the Countess, yet she was much quicker and easily gotten behind him before clamping down on his neck. Within seconds she sucked down every trace of blood within the poor man's body. Once done she clenched down harder on the neck sending the severed head rolling away. She walked towards the Bullhead when she heard a shot rang out. Quickly evading she turns to see Dismas was racing towards her with a new shot loaded. Without thinking Dismas fired another shot that she dodges. She returned the bullet by unleashing a swarm of mosquitos from her mouth like a buggy flamethrower. Dismas Slid under before going in with a fencer advance. The Countess easily catches the blade in hand and held it there. As Dismas struggles to get Lighting out of her grasp she just simply raised an eyebrow. She unhinged her jaw and out shot her tongue, that Dismas barely dodged. But, by dodging the love letter hits Klein in the chest region. He lets out a cry of pain before falling to the ground. Dismas had gotten lighting free and went in for a quick strike from behind. However, the Countess managed to dodge every single strike till she grabbed his arm twisted it the wrong way and delivered a hard kick that sent Dismas flying over the side.

She then walked off uninterrupted when she stopped to notice something. On her fan was a drop of blood. She gave it a quick sniff before realizing that it was Dismas. Smiling slyly she walked inside the Bullhead and started the automatic function feature of it. Meanwhile over the side, Dismas hanged on to dear life. When tossed from the arc way he embedded lightning into the ancient bricks of the arch. As he hanged they're for a moment, looking down at the fall of the mountain. He soon begin to pick himself up and climb back up. As he reached the top, he got a glimpse of the Bullhead lifting off before vanishing beneath the morning clouds.

"Fuck!" Dismas states as he pulls himself over the edge. He was angry at himself for letting that vile thing escape after everything it has done. As he stood their looking onward, he remembers that Klein was on the ground groaning in pain.

"Oh, fuck. Klein are you alright?" Dismas asked as he walked over to the old butler.

"Ugh, I do have to admit. The pain is not as bad as knowing that vile woman is still walking this world." Klein answers as he was helped up to his feet by.

"Yeah, but don't worry. If I killed her once, then I can do it again." Dismas states as he helped Klein down the bridge back to the manner. As they move towards it the sun slowly begin to rise in the east, coming with it is the Atlas military.

"Heh, I can't argue that it is possible. Though it does sadden me to know that every second she is alive then nobody is safe." Klein said with a serious tone.

"That and she stole the familys ride and ruin a good party" Dismas joked.

"heh, and that too. By the brothers it will be a nightmare for the cleaning staff." Klein said with a painful chuckle.

"Well look on the bright side. They will probably burn the corpses and blood to quarantine the infection." Dismas said with a dark chuckle. Klein lets out a similar chuckle as well as the two made their way inside.

 **An hour later**

The horror of the night had come to an end. Around that time the Atlas Special Forces and secret TET agents moved through the manner, destroying any and all traces of the infection. The survivors were administrated first aid and then quarantine for insurance purposes. An inconvenience for them, but a necessary inconvenience at least. Weiss was put on life support from the trauma. However, the crude concoction Audrey made from the saliva that could be found on the bloodied snow; did more then return Weiss to her normal state, but also stabilized her as well. Winter and her mother watched as the Special forces took Weiss away to recover in an Atlas hospital. Poppy went with them for security reasons. As they watch, Willow Schnee spoke up.

"I told him to leave… you know." Willow remarks.

"Hm?" Winter responds.

"That young man… the one who saved Weiss… who saved me… the Highwayman." Willow remarks.

"Oh… why, mother?" Winter asked.

"… Diabolus, the Countess told me sweat scented lies. Just like your father did when we were young." Willow responded before tearing up. "I don't want you to make the same mistakes I had made."

"Mother… I…" Before Winter could finish her mother spoke up again.

"No, it seems that even though I tried to correct the mistakes of the past. I made the same one's in the present." Willow remarks loudly, cutting off her daughter.

"I know I have been a horrible mother, so I want you to let it out. I almost got my daughter killed tonight. I nearly kicked out the man who not only brought you joy, but also saved Weiss as well. So I want you to let it all out. Tell me that I am a horrible person, that I have lost everything that your great Grandfather had built. Please do it now, for once I must face the consequences of my actions." Willow responded before turning around to look her first born daughter in the eye. "Winter, what ever spite or hate you have for me… please let me know now. If I… truly was a bad mother, then I must know where to begin."

Winter remained quiet. She didn't know what to say to her mother. All she did was stare at her devastated mother. After a few silent moments, Winter responded by slowly wrapping her arms around her mother. This completely confused Willow. She was expecting that her daughter would berate her with criticisms about her drinking, emotionally withdrawn, leaving her children to fend for themselves with their overbearing father uses them. Yet Winter's response was a simple hug. As she tries to understand the why, Winter whispers four words into her ear. These four words nearly made Willow burst into tears.

"I forgive you, mom." Winter whispered. After a few moments Winter continued whispering into her mothers' ear. "Everything you have done… I forgive you. I Know… that I wasn't the best of daughters but from my time in the military, I learn to put aside my discuss for others… so, I forgive you."

Willow needed a moment to gain her composer. However, once she did, a small silent stream of tears fell from her eyes as she embraced her daughters' arms. As the two reconcile Audrey and Klein look onward from a distance.

"It's been a mighty longtime since I have seen these two together without stares of contempt or malice toward' s one another." Klein remarks aloud.

"Ah, well perhaps these _série d'événements malheureux_ will entice the two to reconciliate." Audrey mused as she drank from a bottle of wormwood before passing it to Klein. "That or perhaps another massacre will permanently rekindle this family."

Klein spits out the heavy booze, both because of the shock of what Audrey said and what he thought was water turned out to be pure absinthe. "PHHHHHHFFFFFTTT, What an atrocious suggestion Ms. Blanche."

"And your point?" Audrey asked with a smug look that reminds him of a younger Willow.

"… Fair enough Ms. Audrey… Schnee." Klein retorts back as he snatches the bottle and successfully chugged a quarter of it's content.

"Oh, ho, ho. _Vous vieux cul intelligent_." Audrey replies back with a chuckle.

As the two continue their conversation. Dismas looks up at the sky. He couldn't help but think back to earlier that night. The Countess, the same one his friends had died to kill has return. No only that, but she had made her intentions clear. However, there was the matter of the witch. The same one who brought this insidious abomination back from its swampy tomb. His Comrade in arms, his friends, his strange… family. Died for nothing.

"Josephine… Baldwin… Barristan. I'm sorry." Dismas states with anger and sadness. As he contemplated what to do next, his thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing sound.

Quickly looking down, he realized it is coming from his jacket pocket. Pulling out his scroll he found that it has been cracked during the battle. He couldn't make out the ID on who was calling him but he decided to answer. After a few attempts and glass in his finger, he finally excepts the call.

"Hell(DDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMAAAAAASSSSS!)o?" Before Dismas could finish his sentence, Ruby's voice completely cuts him off.

"Dismas, ,whathappenedwithWeiss?Isshefine?Pleasetellmeshehasn'tbecomepartbug?Yanghatesbugs,butIdon'twanthertohateWeiss! ,actuallywouldithelpifwehadanotherfaunasontheteam?ImeanitwillbereallyPCofusbutthenag…" Before Ruby could finish, she was cut off by a silent ninja chop. After a few moments of silence Jay's voice came over the line.

"Hey, Dis. How was the ball?" Jay asked casually.

"Um, ok… till midnight." Dismas responded. "Course I presume you already know that?"

"Yep, saw live from the news… along with the return of the Count." Jay remarks with that ending being more serious.

"Yes, she has unfortunately returned." Dismas remarks as he pulls out his pipe.

"I see." Jay responded with an almost creepy down to earth tone. After a few moments Jay returned to joking tone. "So… what are you going to do now?"

"Well, probably visit Weiss in the hospital, then head back to Vale." Dismas remarks as he lit the pipe.

"Then after?" Jay teased.

"Well… as I say, ain't no rest." Dismas remarks as he exhales smoke.

"Tee, hee. That's what I love about you. Right, I'll tell everyone Weiss will be fine… right after Ruby wakes up from Tardif's neck chop." Jay remarks with a mad giggle. Before he was about to hang up, he stopped himself for a moment.

"Oh Dismas, give Winter another dance. I think she needs it after tonight." Jay remarks.

"Without music? Even I wouldn't do that." Dismas chuckles.

"And that is why I sent a song that me, Velvet, and this 'smooth' kid name Flynt, composed to your scroll." Jay replies.

"Ah, well send it to Audrey. My scroll didn't made it entirely through the battle." Dismas remarks as he turns to Willow and Winter.

"Will do, go get him _Mon trou du cul préféré._ " Jay said before hanging up.

Dismas places away his broken scroll back into his pocket before walking over to the two. As he approaches, someone grabbed his arm. Looking back he found it to be non-other than Jacque Schnee. He was originally laid out near an ambulance due to the concoction he received from a "Falling bust". When he woke up, he vaguely remembers arguing with his wife and guest. That's when the memories flooded back. He tried in vain to apologies to his investors and other powerful family's that survived, but they weren't in a talking mood. He can feel his power and respect that he worked hard for slowly fading from his grasp. B-But he couldn't have done this. No, it was that thief. He caused all this.

"Young man, you have cost me a great deal this night. I hope for your sake that the courts are more lenient then I am." Jacque threatened.

"Your sewing me… over saving your daughter? If you think that will be proceeded in any court on this planet, you are as dilutional as your claims against me." Dismas retorts as he removes his arm from Jacque's hand and walks away. Jacque was now visibly fumigating in anger. Every part of his being wanted to pull the small caliber pistol upon this rude young man. As his fingers wrapped around the handle of the small firearm, he was stopped by a buzzing sound. He then realized it was his scroll buzzing. He patted himself down looking for it. After a few moments he realized it wasn't on him, however he found it in his butlers hand.

"Message for you sir." Klein responded as he hands the scroll over. "I believe it is the board."

Jacque looks down at the scroll, it seems the board of Schnee Dust Company has been trying to call him for some time now. Before he could answer the scroll died. Jacque right eye begins to twitch in disbelief. He never missed a single phone call from work till this night. As he slowly begin to hyperventilate, Willow walks over to him with a fully charged scroll.

"Honey… Was that the board?" Willow asked in a rhetorical tone. An annoyed and disgusted look on her face.

"Um… heh, heh… yeah." Jacque mutters silently as he felt the last trace of sanity leaving his mind. He then eyed the Scroll in her hand. After a moment Willow eyes what he was looking at.

"… You want this?" She asked in an undermining tone. Jacque knew that he was trouble. What he said defiantly sealed the deal. Still hesitantly he nods his head meekly. "Well I want only one thing from you. Don't worry, it won't affect you much."

Jacque was afraid to ask what it was, but his workaholic side wouldn't allow. So he quietly mumbles. "What is it… dear."

Willow tossed him the scroll before saying four words that will forever change the SDC forever while walking away. "I want a divorce."

With that said, Jacque Schnee was now Jacque Gelé. Any chance of salvaging this marriage was destroyed with the norther gardens. He could have half the family's wealth or take the entire manner, but at this point, he will lose his position and everything with it. As of that moment, it was an end of an era. Back over with Dismas, he had approached Winter. She watched with a small hint of delight on her face seeing how Jacque had to listen to the board berate him for the massacre and laws suits from it. As she watched, Dismas stood next to her.

"So, what happens now?" Dismas asked as he lets out a smoke circle puff.

"Now… I will visit my sister till she is better… then I will return to service. Despite what had happened her tonight, I think it shook me out of devastated state." Winter remarks.

"Fair enough." Dismas replies before dumping out his pipe's ashes.

"What about you? After last night's shock, I believe you have made plans for the future." Winter asked.

"Oh, bring Weiss back to Beacon, take a small holiday, then… hunt the Countess down and finish what I had started." Dismas replies with discuss when mentioning the Countess.

""I see, I wish you fortune in hunting this horrid monstrosity." Winter remarks.

"Thanks… oh, I almost forgot something." Dismas said with a quick snap of his fingers.

"What is it?" Winter asked with a brow raised. Dismas gives a nod to Audrey who smiles and pressed play on her Scroll, soon a drum beat begging to play. Dismas walks a few feet before turning to Winter with his hand out stretched.

"May I have one last dance?" Dismas asked.

"Heh, are you jesting dear smith?" Winter asked with a slight chuckle.

"Well, take my hand and find out." Dismas said with a small smirk, that made Winter blush slightly. She was hesitant at first but then took his hand. Dismas led her to a fairly clear part of the courtyard. Their they bow as the song begins.

 **Play Sinner by Barns Courtney.**

 **Fortune, fortune, smiling fate  
I haven't seen you much of late  
Need you now and cannot wait  
But wanna look, you're not around**

The two take each other, hand in hand and begin to dance to the music emulating from Audrey's phone. As they dance, a few noticed them along with the music emulating from Audrey. A few camera's were placed on the two and shortly broadcast out to the world.

 **Nevermind in what we do  
The night is still good for a gram or two  
I'll be drinking late with you  
Until the morning comes around**

 **Yeaaah, I must be good for something  
Yeaaah, yeaah**

Willow stood next to Klein as they watched silently as the two dance. To Klein it, nearly brought a tear to his eye. Seeing Winter dancing not for political gain or simply that it was a request of her. Instead she chose to do so. For Willow, it reminded her of the Schnee Summer Solstice Balls of her youth. Before Jacque tarnish the Schnee name. Perhaps this is what her great grandfather wished for his daughter. A sign that the Schnee family shall no longer be the dark subject of Remnants history no more.

 **Oh sinners come down, come gather 'round  
Oh sinners come down, yeah-eh-eh  
Dancing on cold feet  
Marching on cobble streets  
Oh sinners come down, yeah-eh-eh**

 **Yeaaah, I must be good for something  
Yeaaah, yeaaah**

As Klein watches, he feels an itch in his chest. He didn't want to scratch due to how rude it will be. But as the seconds turned into a minute, he couldn't take it and opened his shirt to see what was bothering him. It seemed that the Countess left a nasty welt above the right nipple. He will have to have it checked out once they arrive back at the hospital. As he looks away, something begins to move from underneath the welt.

 **Down and out, and out of luck  
We're spinning, but the needle's stuck  
Let's go have some fun before  
They go and put us in the ground**

The view pulls down, below the cracked marble floor to reveal a small airship. In it was the Countess sitting in the back of the Airship in disappointment. She had failed her mission to infect the Schnee family. However, not all was a complete failure in the blood suckers mind. During the close call with her executioner, she managed to snag one thing from him. A single drop of blood. That is all she needed to destroy him. Giving a silent hive-mind like order, the infected Atlas guards steered the Airship towards Vale.

 **Lions sit in solemn lines  
Drinking gin and dropping lines  
Wasting beats in this heart of mine  
Until the morning comes around**

 **Yeaaah, I must be good for something  
Yeaaah, yeaah**

 ****The Scene turns to Ozpin who was reveling his defense for an upcoming trial with Vale Council. It didn't look good in his case. As he reviews all his options, his scroll begins to buzz. Taking a closer look, he was surprised to see that it was a notification that the world was receiving a broadcast from Schnee Manner. He turned to the screen and turned on the news. Their he was greeted by music and a sight of two dancing in the ruins of the Northern gardens of Schnee manner. He watched for a moment before a small smile appeared on his face.

 **Oh sinners come down, come gather 'round  
Oh sinners come down, yeah-eh-eh  
Dancing on cold feet  
Marching on cobble streets  
Oh sinners come down, yeah-eh-eh**

 **Yeaaah, I must be good for something  
Yeaaah, yeaaah**

As the world watches in marvel at the sight of a Schnee and a hero dancing, hope begins to bloom. Along with request to buy Jay's song over Dust-tunes. Back over at the manner Winter looks deep into Dismas eyes. Her heart begins to beat in a peculiar way once more. She knew it wasn't due to her traumatic event since she was over it. Still it bothered her slightly.

 **Oh sinners come down  
Come gather 'round  
Have a little fun before, they put us in the ground  
Yeah-eh-eh**

It wasn't till Dismas gave a small smile that it became all to apparent why her heart beats in such a peculiar way. For once she knew why she felt so calm around this stranger, why her heart would race like she was in combat, why she felt her legs tremble. She was in love, and he knows. Perhaps this is why he chooses to entertain her when together. Perhaps it was coincident, either way. She was in love, and that was all she needed to know.

 **Dancing on cold feet  
Marching on cobble streets  
Oh sinners come down, yeah-eh-eh  
Yeaaah, I must be good for something  
Yeaaah, yeaaah**

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

 **Back in 2015, my iPhone fell out of my Jean jacket pocket on the way back from school. Didn't realized that till after I was in front of my house. When I found it, the entire screen was completely cracked and needed to be replaced. Moral of the story is don't fight, run, or slide when your phone is in your jackets inner-pocket. It will break. Before reading everyone's questions and comments, a quick shout out to quentin3655 for his latest chapter of Madness Bloodlust. (A Madness Combat X Kuroninu: kedakaki seijo Hakudaku Ni Somaru Crossover.) He enjoyed this story without leaving a review, and so did I with his till recently. Figure I give him/her a shout-out with the completion of the first season 1-2 arc completed. That and his last chapter could only be described with three words; Pure, Bad, and Ass. Preferably in that order. Right so with special shout outs, out of the way. Let's answer some questions and comments.**

 **From gold crown dragon: Again, I have to write this shit down, you are pure gold my friend.**

 **Thanks for writing gold crown dragon**

 **From Kirston: I see, well let me test that morality a little bit more. In a story I'm working on, Ruby will have to make a horrible choice after thirty years of fighting. Option A. Destroy earth. She will knowingly condemned 2,556,000,053 Billion people to death, but in return she removes Salem from the equation. Saving the lives of everyone who died so far. Option B. Kill herself and banish both the new evil plaguing our earth and her remnant. Nobody will remember who she is. She will simply die as a miscarriage in her mothers Womb. Or option C. Restart the cycle. She will intentionally restart this cycle of madness and insanity. Only difference will be that she will remember this as** **Déjà vu** **and some things are slightly alter. (Side note she has chosen this option 1M times before. So she is making this choice over a million skeltons of herself.)**

 **Take your time. Cause it's not me making that choice. It's the readers.**

 **Thanks for writing Kirston**

 **From Rider09: At the expense of your own life? I'll applause you for your sacrifice but know, your sacrifice will be deemed necessary by a coin flip of chance.**

 **Thanks for writing Rider09**

 **From x-x-TheBurnedMan-x-x: Huh, didn't expect to get a call from Joshua Gram himself. Yep, it's an end of an Era. Still he will make one last attempt at power later on, but some things are best kept a secret. Still you are right. It will be up to those three to pick up the pieces, now Willow can easily divorce her husband while keeping ahold of her company and family. Only reason Jacque can remain present is due to his stock holds.**

 **Thanks for writing x-x-TheBurnedMan-x-x**

 **From Carre: 1. No problem.**

 **2 A. Even bad movies have good lines. It's up to the individual to determine if it's good or bad. So if you like, good for you. Hue Jackman salutes you.**

 **2 B. I know, and that's why it's going to be so sad when Weiss has to old Yeller him.**

 **3\. She is an alcoholic… plus I am limited to time so kinda had to take the good with the bad. Still she will make an appearance in season 3.**

 **4\. Heh, Heh. Heh. Heh. Funny stuff man. Also does the chapter answer that question?**

 **5\. As a soon to be Deadman would say "Ring a ding, ding Baby."**

 **6\. Will do, and thanks for voicing your opinions.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre.**

 **Alright with that done I'm surprised that not many came forth with a voice about the type of songs they want to hear for part 3/3 of the in-between seasons arc. Still I'm still open for suggestions.**

 **Please Fav and Fol the Story. Leave a Comment or question down below.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	47. Chapter 47

**I Don't own Darkest Dungeon or RWBY**

 **"** **It is better that ten guilty persons escape than that one innocent suffer."**

 **Sir William Blackstone**

 **Aboard the Atlas Airship**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"Warning, Warning, Prisoner has escaped. Warning, Warning Prisoner has escaped. Warning, Warning, Prisoner has escaped. Warning, Warning Prisoner has escaped. Warning, Warning, Prisoner has escaped. Warning, Warning Prisoner has escaped." The alarm continued aboard the Atlas Airship.

The power has been cut, only thing lighting the room was the emergency red lights flashing through the halls. As the sirens and lights filled the halls with an impendent sense of dread, a loud elevator ding goes off. The doors open and out falls a figure from the elevator with a loud gasp and moan of pain. The inside the elevator was three Atlas guards, all beaten into unconsciousness. The figure was wearing a dirty and torn white long sleeve shirt over a pair of dark grey trousers. He coughed up a few drops of blood before pulling himself to his feet. He looked up to allow the reader that the figure was Dismas. He was beaten, bruised, and bleeding heavily from his stomach. In his hand was his blade lightning, covered and caked in a glowing misty color liquid. He staggers to his feet as he leans against the wall for support. As he slowly makes his way down the hall, he hears the rattling of boots coming from behind.

"Fucken hell." Dismas mutters as he quickly hides behind cover. As he does, a patrol of guards quickly ran past his hiding spot. Only two remained behind.

"Where's the prisoner private!" a Sargent asked as he looked around with a pair of shades covering his eyes.

"Yet to be found Sargent!" the private states.

"Well, if spotted shot on sight." The Sargent states as he nearly spots Dismas.

"Sargent, didn't General Ironwood state the prisoner be unharmed?" The private protest.

"He is armed and dangerous, I rather take the heat from the general rather then loose a soldier to this criminal. Do what you must but if he's armed and refuse to follow orders I want no Atlas casualties." The Sargent states as he looked around before lowering his glasses to reveal no pupil or iris. Rather his entire eye was glowing blue with the age of cosmic behind them. He pushes it back over before turning back to the soldier. "Do you understand Private?"

The Private was taken back by the sergeants' words but gave an Atlas salute and replying. "I understand Sargent."

The Sargent nods and the two depart in hopes of looking for the prisoner. Once gone Dismas struggled out of his hiding hole. Every breath felt like a fistful of pin needles in his lungs. As he slowly made his way through the hallway, he spots what he was looking for. A bright red sign with the words above, exit. Giving a sigh of relief he quickly walks over to the door when a sudden a dart hits the pipe next to him. Turning around a figure gives a small pull on the rope attached to the dart, causing a loud spur of steam to burst from the pipe. Dismas coughs as the hot steam slight singed his burns and blinded him slightly. As his vision returns to him he was grabbed by his caller and lifted slightly off the ground. Their before him was Tardif, holding his axe to Dismas neck. As Dismas struggles to breath, Tardif spoke in an angry yet curious tone.

" _Pochemu?"_ Tardif asked as he slight cut the side of Dismas's neck.

"Ack, I… didn't … do, ugh it." Dismas struggled to say as he felt his breath leaving him. "Set up. Set up, (Cough) It wasn't me!"

Tardif looks into his eyes as Dismas was slowly losing his breath and conscious. After a few moments Tardif hears the sound of feet stomping towards them. He lets out a sigh before letting him go. Dismas falls to the ground in pain as he struggles to regain his breath. He looks up at Tardif who was slowly backing away. He gives a subtle nod to Dismas to get out of here. Seeing that, Dismas slowly got to his feet and hurried to the door. He struggled to twist open the door, but after a few attempts he finally managed to open the door. Blinding light hits his eyes as he fell to his feet. His eyes readjusted to his surroundings of being finally being outside for god knows how long. As the bright light fades, he sees the clear blue sky, as tempting as this was to savior he needed to escape. Though escape from a fortress, hovering miles above the city's surface can prove to be difficult without a parachute or wings. Still he has been in worse scrapes and he managed to pull through before. So picking himself up he quickly dragged himself half way across the deck when a bullet missed his foot by a mere inch.

Looking up he was kicked in the face by a feminine figure with raven black hair. The world went blurry as Dismas tried to regain his visual. In that moment he noticed something coming down, as his vision became clear he noticed the figure was none other then Yang. Quickly dodging out of the way as her fist makes contact with metal plating that his head was once at. Her entire fist punctures through the sturdy metal. As she struggles to remove her fist, Dismas quickly pulls himself to his feet. As he does, ice formed around him and he felt winters frosty bite slowly crawling up his leg. Looking over he noticed Weiss slowly removing her weapon from the ground. As she slowly approached him he quickly cut at his frosty restraints. As he does so, Weiss pulls back her blade before using her semblance to push herself forward. Meanwhile at the same time, Yang just freed herself and lets out an angry roar before charging towards him with red eyes and strong slug with Dismas name on it. Working quickly Dismas chopped at the ice till he was free and not a moment to soon. With his freedom he quickly dived out of the way as the two collide into each other. As Dismas was about to catch his breath, a blade nearly slit the tip of his nose. Moving back he felt a leg swiped at the back of his leg, causing him to fall back. Groaning in some pain he looks up to see Blake pointing the tip of her katana at his neck.

She doesn't say anything but gives a disgusted look as she held the katana towards her. It was almost like she was trying to figure out if she should fille him like a fish for what he had done. As she stared resentfully at him Dismas noticed in her belt was his prized ten cent pistol on her. So, he quickly swiped at her sword and tried to tackle her. This of course didn't work and she easily removed him by kneeing him in the gut. Dismas lets out a painful groan as he staggers back to the edge of the ship. As he regain his balance, multiple Atlas Guards quickly ran out and had their weapons trained on him. Some had spotted him with the blade in hand and wasn't showing restraint or discipline with the trigger of their ASR. One was tempted to shoot him when a voice ranged out.

"CEASE FIRE! I REPEAT CEASE FIRE!" General Ironwood shouts as he quickly walked onto the deck. "I SAID CEASE FIRE DAMNIT!"

The guards all looked at each other before relaxing their arms. Excluding one Private with a pair of shades covering his eyes. As the guards stand down, Blake walked back to help Weiss and Yang to their feet. All while General Ironwood slowly approaches Dismas with his hands out front.

"Dismas, just walk to me. If you didn't do it then please give yourself up." Ironwood begged before looking down at him. He noticed the blood leaking out from Dismas stomach and the blue liquid on his sword.

"We, have nurses, and lawyers who are willing to help after everything you have done for Atlas. Please, just give it up. For Ruby's sake just let it go." Ironwood begged causing Yang to growl lowly in anger.

Dismas looked at the General with tired eyes. He has been in prison cell with limited contact for three days now. Beaten and bloodied he felt like he had finally ran out of road. Looking around he knew if he made and sudden movement he will be gunned down. Of course, he knew someone in this crowd was looking for an opening to take the shot. As he looks around, he can feel the cold air hitting the back of his neck while the General slowly got closer. He then noticed the assassin just behind the three angry girls. Looking to the side he noticed Tardif, Audrey, and Paracus walking out. Giving a grimace nod he turned to General Ironwood.

 **Play "Ten cent pistol", by The Black Keys**

"I didn't do it… General." Dismas said weakly.

"I know you didn't, hell I bet Ozpin as well." General Ironwood states as he got closer. "Look, just come back. I vow on my position as General of the Atlas military that you will be proven innocent without a reasonable doubt."

"Kind words… General." Dismas said as he lowers his sword slowly. "But, I'm as good as dead till I bring in the witness."

"You don't have to do this alone. Tell me who is this Witness and I swear she will be protected till the end." General Ironwood states as he gets closer. "Just think about it, you saved this world many times before without thanks or praise. Please, just surrender. We can't have a hero become a wanted man."

Ironwood was within grabbing distance, and the tension couldn't be any more tense. Every guard was just waiting for the moment Dismas was about to do something dumb. Believing this killer would try to use the General as a hostage wasn't a bad hunch. However, Dismas wasn't some common crook or WF terrorist. He just lets out a small chuckle.

"Ah, but you forget one thing General… I was a Highwayman before a 'hero'. I've been wanted by the law before… and I'm going to have to be wanted once more if I want to clear my name." Dismas said before taking a small step back. By the time everyone knew what he was doing it was already to late. General Ironwood tried to race out to grab him but he was to slow. Last thing Dismas said before plummeting to Vale bellow was. "See you around… friends."

He plummeted to the ground below, Yang, Weiss, and Blake's faces shifted from aggression and spite to absolute horror. What Dismas did was unforgivable, but seeing him do something like that and protest his innocence while doing so… it hit them really hard for them. Quickly they ran to the ledge to in horror. Dismas fell for what felt like hours, he was passing through the clouds to see Vale far bellow him. It was closing in with every second he fell. As he fell, he thinks back to all this happened.

 **A few days ago, a month after the Schnee summer Ball, Massacre**

After the incident at the Schnee home, things have quite down for a time. Weiss was released from Atlas Hospital within a few days. In those days she had learn of her father. There is going to be an investigation into his mental stability. She was honestly surprise by what's going on, couldn't really say the experience was completely bad, if it means Jacque will no longer be in charge. During her time in the hospital, Winter spend half her time with her sister and another half with Dismas. He was old enough by Atlas law to enjoy a pint at a local bar. After coming to terms that the monster, he and his friends killed in the ruins of the estate is still alive, he begin to dig into the Schnee accounts and records. He had heard from Willow that she had made multiple business dealings with her soon to be ex-Husband. These dealings talked of a strange shard not found anywhere on the planet, yet it had potent effects on dust matter. Sadly, there is no signs or physical evidence of the object. So sadly, the investigation was shelfed for a bit. Still it wasn't all bad. He would enjoy the company of Winter when she wasn't talking with her therapist or Weiss. If she wasn't doing either Dismas would share a point with her.

Eventually time moved on and Weiss was discharged from the hospital. She said her goodbyes and the three returned back to Vale. When they touched down in Vale, they were greeted by all their friends, worried completely sick for the three. It's not everyday you see real life vampires kill off the rich elite in a single evening. So after many hugs and tears from Ruby, Weiss had to go to the school nurse to have Ruby pried from her. The Weeks following that, things seem to return to normal. Though Weiss has been a bit on edge from the nightmares of the experience. This leads to right now. Dismas sat silently in the café with team RWBY and his own team. Today the girls decided that all the stress of what has happen was getting to them, so they decided to just relax for the day at a new spa. Somehow they roped team DPBS into coming. As the girls and Jay head inside, Dismas and Paracus sat in the café next door where they have been sitting for a few hours now.

"… (Sigh) You would think a mud bath would be quick activity." Paracus sighs as she flips through her book.

"They did mention a new, tanning booth." Dismas states as he finishes cleaning Thunder… for the third time. "I thought you would know how long it takes to apply cosmetic features."

"(Sigh) unfortunely I don't. Never seen a reason why one should apply blush or makeup. Seems like a waste of time." Paracus said as she leans back into her chair in annoyance.

"Least the music is half decent." Dismas states as he finishes reassembling his flintlock.

As Paracus rolls her eyes the door to the spa doors opened up and Jay walked out first. His mask was rolled up a bit to reveal that their was some makeup applied to the bottom part of his face.

"Aw, now those cucumbers really did magic for these ginger eyes." Jay states as he stretches in relief before a very disgruntled Boudica walked out. "What, about you _bête sauvage?"_ (wild beast?)

Boudica didn't say anything. However, she expressed her displeasure of the spa process with growls and scowls. She spent the last few hours fighting the staff who had to restrain her while preforming the most basic of hygienic practice. She broke a mans arm when he tried to wash the dirt from her legs. She sent another attendant to the hospital with five broken ribs and popped spleen for shaving her. And what happened to the man who used soap? Well, some things are best left unsaid. Point is, she is banned from all spa related treatment areas for life. Shortly after mumbling something that sounds like a promise for vengeance written in a blood oath, the rest of the girls walked out with different levels of cosmetic appliance applied to them.

"So, how much destruction did Boudica did to the spa?" Dismas asked as he sipped from his tea.

"Aw, not much… just burned down the entire interior of the building." Yang said as she tossed back her hair.

"They will be sending you the bill." Weiss states as she sits down and inspects herself with a pocket mirror.

"(Sigh) Wonderful, well at least we can go back to Beacon now." Paracus states as she stands up with and annoyed sigh.

"Well… sort of." Ruby states as she struggles to not remove the blush from her face. "We only managed to convince Blake to come along if we promise to pick up a book."

"Ugh, by Odin's beard. Why must this day prove to be my own damnation!" Boudica screams in agony.

"Really? What novel or tome are you looking for?" Jay asked as he carefully rolled down his mask.

"Um… something from Tukson's Book Trade." Blake answers nervously.

"Tukson's Book Trade?" Paracus asked with some interest.

"Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun." Jay advertised. This sold Paracus on the idea of extending her stay in Vale. Boudica on the other hand was suffering in her own hell. The idea of going through the dread 'Spa Day' was torcher enough, now having that followed up with a trip to a dusty old book store was pushing the ledger.

"Alright, I suppose we can take a quick visit to the store." Dismas remarks thinking about doing some of his own research on the Crimson Curse.

"Well, guess I can find some more X-Ray and Vav comics. Monty knows when the last issue came out." Yang states thinking back to how in the last issue they had the character come face to face with a vampire. Didn't help SC comics when the issue came out during the Schnee Dust ball.

"Oh, and there is this big book that I always wanted since I was a kid." Ruby remarks with excitement in her tone. She too has been looking forward to visiting Tukson's store. She has been eyeing an expensive book that can only be obtained by buying a toy that came with a small parchment of numbers. She managed to collect ten blue numbers in order over the course of three years and five deserts. Now she had traded her secret cookie supply for the last number she was excited to go get that book.

It seemed like a minor stop. So, everyone excluding Boudica agreed to go with the girls to the store. However, some of them didn't know where the store was located. So, team RWBY led them to the store. It wasn't far, just only a few blocks away. As they turned the corner, they came across something that made them stop and gasp in horror. Where Tuscan's book trade once stood was no longer there. Instead what stood in its place was an odd shop called 'Allen Wick's Store of Queer Antiques.' There were a few books in the window, but most of them were on odd and old carpets wardrobes and chairs.

"Um, Did we take a wrong turn or something?" Dismas asked as he looked at the street corner.

"No, Tuscan's store should be here." Blake states as she checks her scroll to make sure she was absolutely sure that they didn't take any wrong turns.

"Maybe we should head inside and asked the manager. He might explain what happened to Tuscan." Jay suggested.

The group silently agreed and followed him to the store door. The sign outside said that it was open, however it had a powerful sense of dread overhanging the door. Everyone held their breath as Jay slowly opens the door with an uncomfortable loud creek. Inside the store, they found the place to be dead quiet. It held all manners of strange objects and furniture's. Some looked to be older then Vale itself. Didn't help that their were a few skeletal decorative pieces about. Hell, first wardrobe they came across in this strange store had two skeltons hiding inside. As they slowly move deeper into the store, the door closed behind them, causing team RWBY to jump out of their own skin. It didn't help that a voice over the counter spoke up.

"Well, good afternoon. May I be of assistance?" A voice called out causing the four to once more nearly jump from their skin. They're before them was a slightly pudgy man with a well press suit on. He had a vibe that can only be described as condescending and malicious. When ever he smiled it left a sense of uneasiness among the eight.

"Um, yeah. We were wondering where is Tuscan's Book Trade is." Ruby answers nervously.

"Oh, well sadly that shop closed down when Tuscan's body was found with hole in his head." The man states with a sad sigh.

"Wait, really?" Ruby asked with wide eyes of horror.

"Shame too. I quite enjoy a good book." The man states with a disappointed tone.

"Oh, Monty how did that happen?" Blake said with a sadden tone in her stoic voice.

"From the police report murder, it might have seemed like suicide if it wasn't for the signs of a struggle." The man states as he walks over to a candle stick before lighting it.

"So who killed the man named Tuscan?" Boudica asked as the candle flickers with a purple flame.

"I'm afraid not dear barbarian. However I did know Tuscan to be a former member of a certain group of individuals. Perhaps he got cold feet or was compromised. So they cut them loose." The man said as he walked behind the counter.

The way he spoke with that cryptic tone didn't help the group. It wasn't just his tone but the way he walked as well. It felt unnatural if anything. It was like a one legged penguin with polio decided to walk across an icecap blinded. When he walked over to the group he held out his hand and gave an unnerving smile.

"Ah but where is my manners. Mr. Wick. At your service." The man now known as Mr. Wick states with an open smile. Dismas looked him over before slowly reaching out to shake his hand. Even though every fiber being of his body told him to shoot the man then and now, held his hand.

"Dismas, no last name and team leader of Team DPBS." Dismas states as he shakes his hand.

"Ah, yes the Highwayman. I have heard so many things about you." Mr. Wick states at he lets go and of Dismas.

"I see." Dismas states as he rubs his hand uncomfortably. "Well, thanks for informing us about Tuscan's unfortunate end, but I believe we will be going."

"Aw, my pleasure. Please come back soon. I have a collection of books not sold in major book stores populating this world." Mr. Wick said as he waved the eight off as they left. They didn't know it but he was eyeing an interesting prize that the group had among them. A small trinket to most, but a prize possession to the few who knew about it.

 **Elsewhere in Vale**

In an underground base, a WF Scientist was putting together his grand achievement. He was handed a crystal from a new benefactor. It had curious effects on dust, but that was only the tip of the iceberg. Under the surface of this crystal was an elements and compounds that outright beats dust. However, the rarity if this crystal proved to be the only downside. Still after months of work and failures the fox Faunas finally managed to perfect the concoction he was explicitly asked to make.

"Is it done?" A voice called out from behind him. Turning around he saw the leader of the Vale Branch of the White Fang, Adam Taurus; before him.

"Aw, just about." The WF Scientist states as he walks over to a vat. Inside is a blue blob of crystalized flesh. It was unknown what the flesh was made from, but it was purposely left out since many members have gotten cold feet since the WF was preforming experiments on obscene and unholy antiquities.

The WF Scientist grabbed a ladder and quickly scaled up the vat before pouring in a strange liquid from a small vile. It slowly moved down toward the flesh, when it touched the flesh, it begin to twist and turn in a sporadic way. Watching with wide eyes of amusement and self-accomplishment. The WF doctor lets out a low laugh as the crystalized flesh forms a human shape body with blue glowing eyes.

 **Hello Everybody, Wombag1786 here.**

 **So Sorry for the long wait. I was extremely busy this entire month. Halloween, Schoolwork, and advertising my new series (Project RWBY Noir) set to come out in 2020. I had not a lot of time to work on this story and a part of me didn't want to work on it because I know this story will come to an end soon. In any case I'm back and I'm now going to try and finish this story before 2020. Now then, lets answer some questions and reviews.**

 **From x-x-TheBurnedMan-x-x: Heh, LOL. Well don't. This username is my Pa's Xbox screen name. (Used to make a joke when ever he gets a kill "Fear, the mighty Wombag!")**

 **Yeah, fuck Apple. They care for putting their products before their competitors. Hence why their products can be half ass or easily broken. (Kind of pissed since my phone died on me… again.)**

 **I'll go back to fix that once I have the time. Though seeing how I'm within jogging distance of the finish line I'll probably start once I upload the second to last chapter.**

 **Thanks for the suggestion. I'll give it a look see… *Sudden shiver and flashback**

 **Um I mean I'll check it out… *Shudder.**

 **Thanks for writing x-x-TheBurnedMan-x-x**

 **From gold crown dragon: Yeah, well doesn't matter now. Your character has made his debut. Or at least his human form.**

 **Thanks for writing gold crown dragon**

 **From Kirston: It's good to be back Kirston.**

 **Yeah, though I'm more excited for the final song. Seems fitting for this series.**

 **Oh, it isn't time travel. I'm not going to beat that dead horse yet. Still, if it interest you, three chapters are out already. (Project RWBY Noir)**

 **Yeah, it only got worse now my phone has died once more. (Fuckin Apple. No longer care for the customer, they only want to beat their competitor.)**

 **I'll try to. Been a while and I need to get back to work. Like sixteen tons.**

 **Thanks for writing Kirston**

 **From Carre: 1. No problem**

 **2\. Heh, glad you enjoyed that**

 **3\. Yep, oh this will come to a head on the Attack/Fall of Beacon.**

 **4\. Love conquers all, right? (It doesn't.)**

 **5\. Yeah he does. (The Schnee's not just Jacque.) But he doesn't hate Jay. (More creeped out at worse.)**

 **6\. Yeah, your right with the Halleluiah song. (name wise.) However I find the song "I hope this face gives you hell" to be more suited.**

 **7\. Aw, that's sweet. Though I did originally got this idea from seeing this one animation on YouTube. "Caleb Widogast | Sinners" By Little Ssplish**

 **8\. Oh, that happened… a lot… mostly down stairs. But it never cracked once… till I droped it in the bathroom. The entire back just shattered and then I had to get the new one which was the one that was destroyed back in 2015. Now it seems my new one has died as well. (Funny thing is I have yet to drop it.)**

 **9\. Thanks**

 **Thanks for writing Carre**

 **From Blind: I wasn't looking for suggestions but I do appreciate you doing so. I will look them over before starting on the next arc.**

 **Thanks for writing Blind**

 **Thanks for your patience. I know it's been a month since my last chapter and I do apologies. A lot happened and it called my attention away from this story. Hopefully the beginning chapter should entice those who are reading to continue to do so. Side note special thanks to gold crown dragon for Mr. Wick concept.**

 **Please Fav, Fol, and leave review or question down below.**

 **This Is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	48. Chapter 48

**I don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon**

 **"** **I don't know which is worse:**

 **To be Wrongfully accused**

 **Or mistakenly understood."**

 **Jeanette Winterson**

 **Beacon a day later**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

It was a normal Tuesday when it happened. Dismas and his friends were making summer plans. After the fall Vitality Festival would soon be upon them. That means that the teams will be fighting one another. Something that both Yang, Boudica, Nora, And Jay were more then scary eager to do. The bill for the spa did came through, it was difficult to say what was scarier. Boudica fantasy of ripping everyone in half, or having to pay a bill that would put a dent in a Schnee's wallet. A question for a later day, right now both team RWBY and JNPR are out by the Bullhead station. Seemed that their was a new package of dust sent to Beacon and as extra credit work both teams had to help transport it. After a waiting for a few moments the Bullhead finally arrives.

"Um, hello. Are you the children Ozpin asked to help with the shipment?" A nervous sounding Rabit Faunas asked.

"Yep, heard you boys are bringing in the new dust." Yang said flirtatious tone. She had noticed how the worker was nervously looking about the place. She just figured that he was nervous because she was their.

"Um, yeah. Just let me get my um coworkers." The Faunas said as he nearly trips over a loose bottle.

"… Well, he seems strange." Nora states.

"Hmm, to strange." Weiss said as she scratches her chin.

She quickly glanced over at the shipment. They're was the SDC logo on the side, it was even an Atlas model Bullhead as well. By all appearances this seemed like the shipment. However, it just seemed to perfect. When the worker came back with his coworkers, she noticed that all five were Faunus's. As they unloaded the shipment Weiss walked up to the Faunas that greeted them.

"I'm sorry, but what's in the shipment?" Weiss asked while giving the Rabbit Faunas a stern stare.

"Um, Dust Ms. Schnee." The Faunus answers with sweat seeping down his brow.

"Hmhm… what type?" Weiss asked insistently.

"Um, ah…" Before the Bunny Faunas could finish his sentence, an Ox Faunas walked over and spoke for him.

"If you must know Ms. Schnee. It's your Company's newest brand of dust. Starlight Dust." The Ox Faunas explained.

"Starlight?" Weiss asked with a brow raised.

Seeing she was suspicious of the crate's contents; the Ox Faunas gives a small sigh before turning to a Lizard Faunas. The Coworker tossed him a crowbar to use to open the crate. He struggled a bit before lifting the crates lid open. Inside the two teams looked inside to see their was these strange vials glowing an unusual hue. It was nothing any of these girls have ever seen before. Beautiful to the eye, but dangerous to those who do not know it's origin. Weiss picks up a small sample in hand to inspect it closely.

"What… is it made from?" Blake asked as she had a strange urge to hold it.

"Don't know. I'm just the guy they hired to deliver." The Ox said with a gruff before crudely hammering the lid close.

"I see… and who in the company hired you five?" Weiss asked aggressively. She received an equally aggressive look from the five except the bunny Faunus who was sweating bullets. Before the conversation could turn ugly Yang and Pyrrha decides to intervene.

"um, so ignoring the Ice Queen here. Let's just get these Boxes off your hands." Yang said as she walked in front of Weiss.

"Yeah, suppose it wouldn't hurt to start with the boxes we already have out right now." Pyrrha added as she dragged over a small trolley to help.

"Tsk, fine." The Ox Faunas said as he loads the crate onto the trolley. While he does he hushes under his breath. "Princess ain't so high and mighty after her beloved ball was crashed."

Only Blake caught that last line, however with earlier tensions between the two. She thought it best to keep what she heard to herself. The two groups worked to get the boxes onto the trolley's before pushing it up the hill towards the armory.

"Ugh, why… is dust… so heavy?" Jaune wheezed as he struggled to push up the trolley full of dust.

"Probably because you don't work out as much." Nora said bluntly as she carried an entire crate on her own.

"What?" Jaune asked feeling slightly hurt by that comment.

"You have been slacking in your training recently." Pyrrha shamefully pointed out.

"Ouch… Really?" Jaune said as he finally pushes the Trolley to the armory door. Once done he pinches his gut to see that he had some fat on his stomach. Not as much as the beginning of the year but it was deficiently showing. "Huh, alright guys. Guess this is a wake-up call. Tell you what. Pushups and a mile run at dawn every day, starting tomorrow."

"Huff, you wouldn't mind if I join you. I could use the exercise." Ren states as he wipes away the sweat from his brow. Jaune didn't respond to Ren, not because he didn't want him to join, but because he was shirtless. Revealing to the world some firm abs.

Phew, is that alright with you?" Ren asked stoically, not noticing how both Jaune and Nora was eying his abs. Jaune didn't respond, rather he remained quiet in felt bad about how he was the least muscular person on the team.

 **Jaune is Jealous.**

 **"** **Haters only hate,**

 **the people they can't have,**

 **or the people they can't be."**

"… Jaune?" Ren asked as he finally notices that he was staring down at his abs.

While Jaune silently mopes in envy, the view pulls back over to team RWBY. Their Weiss seemed to lazily push the heavy crates as she fixated on the workers. Something seemed off about them, they were clearly up to something but she just couldn't figure out why? As she carefully watches them lift the boxes into a small elevator shaft. Course her fixation on them wasn't so secret. The rest of her teammates noticed how she was looking at them. Feeling unease Yang decided it was best for her to head back.

"Say, Ruby. Didn't Dis asked for you? You know to work on your thing?" Yang said very loudly.

"What? No he and Amani are in…" Before Ruby could finish Blake stepped in. She saw what Yang was doing an decided to help out as well.

"Oh yeah. Real interesting things. You should get going. Maybe take Weiss with you as well." Blake stated loudly.

"But he isn't he…" Before Ruby could even protest Yang gabbed her sister then Weiss.

"Well, we can't hold you up now. Go on. I'm sure he has some cookies or guns… or cookie guns… just waiting for you." Yang interrupted as she grabbed both Ruby and Weiss. Bothe girls protested but by then Yang had shewed them off. Seeing that their was no way around it. Both girls decided to simply head back to their room.

One out of sight Yang lets out a small sigh of relief that they were gone. "Phew, what is wrong with Weiss today?"

"I think she is returning to her roots. Ever since the whole Crimson Curse thing, she has been more on edge with Faunus's." Blake states as she watched Weiss and Ruby walk past two Faunas Girls. Almost instantly Weiss nearly jumped into Ruby's arm.

"Yeah… to be honest. I would be freaked out if I was transformed into a hideous insect monster." Yang said as she imagine a chibi version of herself turning into an infected Chibi Yang. "(Shudder) I would be on edge around Faunas as well."

Blake didn't respond. Simply just give her a stern half eye glair. Yang noticed right away and raised her arms half way in defense. "Well, not around you. But you get what I mean."

Blake didn't respond, but after a few moments she complied. "… (Sigh) Yeah, guess I would as well."

As the two give each other silent nod of agreement, they soon returned back to work. Unaware of what the Faunas workers had just done. After thirty minutes of hard work the six heads back to their apartment. As they were just about to enter the building, Yang's Scroll begin to buzz. Looking down at it, it was from Amani.

"Hey, Ama…" Before Yang could finish her greeting Amani broker her off.

"Yang, get everyone out of the building right now!" Amani screamed as loud gunshots can be heard in the background.

"Woah, Woah, Amani girl. What is going on." Yang said trying to understand what Amani is trying to say under the hail of gunfire.

"Yang, it's the White Fang! They planted bombs on campus… ( **Bang!** ) _yamut faqat almutaeasibin!_ " Before Amani could even finish her sentence a bullet rips through her scroll, destroying the signal.

"Amani? Amani!" Yang tried to call her again but she received no signal.

Just a vague warning. Looking up she noticed the Faunas workers moving away from the armory building with a trolley holding a single crate on top. The Ox Faunus looked back at Yang and gave a knowing smirk as he pulls out a small detonator from his pocket. Her eyes go wide as the Faunas pressed the button. She only managed to take one step forward before the entire freshmen dormitory exploded. Turning around Yang cried out her sister's name before another explosion goes off, darkening the screen.

 **Two hours prier to the attack on Beacon. In Vale.**

In Vale two hours prior, Amani and Dismas were in town. Though Dismas had no idea why. Far as he knows Amani had asked him to help retrieve a new Janbiya knife to replace the one she had "Lost", back on Menagerie. As the two browse through the weapon shops, Dismas noticed something off with Amani. Normally she would take more graceful steps, almost like she was dancing. However, her steps were quicker and at a faster pace. Almost like she was in a hurry.

"Amani? Where are we going?" Dismas asked.

"I told you. We are shopping for a new knife. Allah knows you can use some new knifes yourself." Amani said as she moved quickly through the busy crowd.

"Yeah, well what about the knife Ruby is making for you? I heard she was nearly done with it." Dismas asked.

"Yeah… well. I... was hoping to get another… so in case I loses Ruby's then I won't have to wait to long." Amani explains with an unsure tone in her voice.

Dismas rolled his eyes at that answer. Amani was hiding something but he had no idea what it was. Having enough of being pulled around he walked over to her and grabbed her arm. "Listen, I know when someone is lying, and you are clearly lying."

Amani turns to him and was about to interject when Dismas spoke up. "However, if you just tell me where we are going then I'll still come along. Just don't continue this farce of going knife shopping. We already passed by five different weapons stores already."

Amani looks down at the ground before looking up at Dismas. She was going to tell him soon but she was hoping to do it after they arrive. So with a heavy sigh she complied. "(Sigh) Alright, just not here."

She then lured Dismas down an ally and up a fire ladder to the rooftop. While heading up, she explained what she wanted Dismas to follow. "Recently, I have been receiving messages from an anonymous source. Claiming that they are a member of the White Fang."

"Wait, what do those wankers want?" Dismas asked with a brow raised.

"Well, it seems that recent politics has caused some commotion within the organization. Seems this one was branching out. Sent me some rather concerning information and even more disturbing photo." Amani explains as she pulls out the scroll.

She pulled up the photo before showing it to Dismas. Looking at it closely his eyes went wide and his blood went cold at the sight. In the photo, was two people talking on a catwalk. The first was hidden behind a vat of chemicals of some kind. The other, was the Countess herself. Dismas had his ears to ground for some time and he hadn't heard a peep about the Countess, nor anyone of her description either. After all this time she finally made an appearance. Question was, why with the WF was working with that monster?

"…Who is this contact?" Dismas asked.

"I'm not sure. Went by the name, Driežas mergina." Amani states as she pulled up the username sent. "Look, that's not the point. I brought you along because I she said that she is no longer their but maybe a clue of her where about may be located at the place this photo was taken. I figure I bring you along since you have a claim on her."

"Alright, did you tell anyone else?" Dismas asked.

"No, only you. Figure it will be for the best that this is kept a secret for now. The girls don't need to know more then what they already know." Amani explains with a serious tone.

Dismas was about to protest saying that it's best that they get someone else on board. However, after the events at the dance, it was clear that there was a spy on campus. Probably best that this was kept off the books. Giving a reluctant sigh he agreed with her reasoning and the two head to the WF base. After a quick jog over some roof tops the two found themselves at an abandon toy factory. Apparently, they made some toys marketed towards Faunas children, however the toys proved to be hazards and the company went under. Now it seems the WF are using it as a base of operations after the whole Mountain Glenn incident. Looking at it's security it seemed like their was no way through till Dismas spots a ventilation shaft on the roof. Making their way over the buildings, the two quietly entered the vents and crawled through till they were inside. Once inside they begin to explore the area. WF security was tight, after loosing so much to Atlas raids and Vale police crack downs they begin to double down on security. Still nothing these two weren't prepared for. So, after quietly sneaking through the facility they came to a strange room in the basement.

It was filled with bodies on meat hooks. Both Human and Faunas alike hanged by their necks or hands. Even with the Faunas enhanced nose, the smell proved to be intoxicating to breath. Still they had wandered through worse and more horrible smelling areas of the Warren's before. So breathing through their mouths the two made their way through the horrific sight of the that butchery. On the other end they came across a small lab with huge and strange vats lining the walls.

"What, in the name of Allah is all of this?" Amani asked in horror.

"No idea." Dismas said as he looks closer at the vats. Inside were different floating vials of flesh and meat. As they moved through the laboratory they soon came upon a few crates marked with the SDC logo. Inside were empty dust vials.

"What ever was going on here, it can't be good." Dismas remarks as he inspected the Vial.

As he inspects the vial, he noticed a glimmer of a small star blue crystal at the bottom. He then heard Amani calling for him. "Allah grace. Dismas, come over here."

Setting it down Dismas walks over to the end of the room to find that the WF had left out evidence on what had happened here. Along with evidence of an upcoming attack. A billboard filled with pictures and blue prints. It was of Beacon and more pacifically the freshmen hall.

"My god." Was Dismas only response. On the table in front of the two was pieces of a bomb. It looked like the WF were planning on setting off a bomb at Beacon. More pacifically at the freshmen hall.

"… We have to call this in." Amani states with a shock expression on her face.

"Yeah, no arguments from me." Dismas states as he pulls out his scroll. Before he could even dial a side, door opens and out walks a WF operator. Spotting the two he quickly drops his package and goes for his gun. However, Dismas beats him to the punch and already had Thunder pointed at the poor Deer Faunas head.

"Don't, best just to walk back the way you came and pretend you didn't saw us." Dismas said as he cocks back the hammer.

The Faunas didn't say anything instead he considered his options and decided to do something stupid. He went for his gun, but Dismas quickly shot his hand, blowing off a few fingers. Holding his hand Amani quickly tossed her spear, piercing his arm against the wall. At lightning fast speed she grabbed ahold of his head and bashed it against the wall. Rendering him unconscious. She then pulled out her spear as the alarm goes off.

"(Sigh) Why couldn't had made it easy for us now?" Amani said as she flicks off the blood from the spear.

"Yeah well, you know what I always say. Ain't no rest for the wicked." Dismas remarks as he loads a new round into Thunder.

The two then quickly fled through the hallways as the multiple WF members became aware of their presence. They didn't have the armaments of Mountain Glen but they had sufficient firepower to tangle with Atlas Military specialist. As a group of WF raced to the lab, they failed to see Dismas and Amani sneaking by them. Spotting the exit, the two quickly made their way to it when the shutter doors closed on the two.

Up on the catwalk, a older WF officer spotted the two and quickly activated the shutters. Turning to call out his comrades he only managed to scream. "I got them! They're by the south exi… **Bang**!"

Dismas shot and killed the commander just as more WF troops came rushing in. The two quickly dived behind cover as the WF opened fire on the two. As they waited for the WF to cease fire Amani quickly pulls out her Scroll and dialed up the first name that was in her context.

"Geronimo's pizza, what can I get for you?" A uninterested employer asked. Realizing she pressed on the wrong number, she quickly selected the next name below the restaurant in her contacts.

After a few moments Yang picks up. "Hey, Ama…"

"Yang, get everyone out of the building right now!" Amani screamed a bullet pinged off the metal Convery Belt behind her head.

"Woah, Woah, Amani girl. What is going on." Yang said tying to understand what Amani is saying under the hail of gunfire.

"Yang, it's the White Fang! They planted bombs on campus… ( **Bang!** )" Before Amani could even finish her sentence, a bullet rips through her scroll. It lands on the ground and Amani silently curses herself.

 _"_ _Yamut faqat almutaeasibin!_ " Amani said as the scroll is frizzles.

"Any luck with anybody?" Dismas asked as he returned fire upon the WF, hitting one in the leg and another right between the eyes.

" _la,_ I was cut off before I could even say anything important." Amani responded as she impaled a Chameleon Faunas who was trying to sneak up on her left side.

"Well we need to get out of here then." Dismas said as he fires of a grape shot, drastically injuring a dozen WF operators.

As he loads a new round, Amani notices an exposed electrical circuit. The wires lead to the factories Convery Belt and to the faulty lights above. Quickly grabbing an electric dust vile from the dead Chameleon WF she turned to Dismas.

"Hey, Dismas. Think you can hit a wren?" Amani asked as she shakes the dust vial and pointed at the exposed electrical circuit.

"Heh, like you need to ask." Dismas said with a cheeky grin.

Amani then tosses the vial which hits the exposed electrical circuit. As it falls to the ground in slow-motion, Dismas takes aim and fires off a shot hitting the vial. With the exposed dust covering the exposed electrical circuit, it short circuited. Causing the Convery Belt to activate and the lights to turn on. The old lights couldn't take the instant surge of electricity, causing the bulbs to pop from loose wires. As multiple lights burst, a fire starts in the control center on the catwalk. The place where they stored their fire dust of all places. Within a moment, the single surge of electricity set raging blaze to the old factory, causing an explosion. WF members to close were blown to pieces, while those farther away suffered at best second degree burns. After the first explosion another followed shortly before another, soon these minor explosions started a miniature domino effect of the facility. Seeing that now is a good time to leave Dismas and Amani hopped up on top of the Convery Belt. They sprinted towards the eastern window while a few WF took pot shots at them. They barely managed to get to the end when a huge explosion engulfs the entire room. They survived by breaking through the old glass window and high tailing it out of there. Once the two hit the ground they dared not stop running as the old factory burned to the ground. After sprinting to the side street a few blocks away they stop to catch their breath.

"Phew, was not expecting today to go like that." Dismas said with a huff as he wiped the soot from his jacket.

"(Huff) I agree. Still at least we learn something back there." Amani said as she pulls a few glass shards from her arms.

"And what pray tell is that?" Dismas asked.

"The Countess's next target." Amani replies. "She seemed to have her sights set on Beacon. Question is why?"

Dismas reluctantly agreed. Though the question was why an ancient monstrous Mosquito would attack a school dedicated to training warriors? Seemed more like suicidal if anything. They unfortunely never managed to come to that. Just a few moments after Amani said 'why' a bigger explosion caught their attention. Turning around they noticed a huge smoke cloud coming from Beacon. Vale Citizens stared out in horror at the sight of the smoke. A few even screamed out in horror. Amani and dismas stood their completely stunned.

" _Ya alhaa._ _"_ Amani remarks as she pulls down her face wrap.

"Lord almighty." Dismas mutters as he stares in shock. As the two watch as the smoke rises higher and higher. A sudden and sickening thought came into their minds. Their friends back at Beacon. Without a second thought, the two quickly ran towards Beacon, praying that they were all right.

 **At Beacon**

Dismas and Amani arrived thirty minutes later, Firefighters had arrived on scene along with the Atlas guards. As they tended to the wounded, Dismas and Amani went out to try and find their friends. Thankfully they managed to find Team JNRP, Team DPBS, and Team ATAB alive and well. Seems JNRP was far away from the blast while the rest were with the headmaster discussing details on how to bring public awareness to the new threat. Question was were was the rest? Where was Team RWBY? Dismas, Amani, Jaune, and Nora head towards the ruins of the Freshmen Hall. Firefighter and AK drones were reluctant in their approval to venture into the ruins, but that didn't stop Boudica from intimidating them into allowing her friends to venture inwards.

Inside the building the two groups split up to try and find Team RWBY. Nora and Jaune Heads upstairs while Dismas and Amani heads through the ruins beneath the building. As they slowly made their way, they noticed a lot of rooms that were put to the torch. As they pass by Team CRDL room, they hear the sound of multiple people sobbing. Heading towards the sound of sobs. Moving through the wreckage they made it to a small room where the two spot's Team RWBY.

"Oh, thank _alhaa_. Your alright." Amani remarks as the two walked towards the girls. However, something was wrong. Ruby's cape was singe and she laid motionless on the ground. Blood was burnt to the floor and it surround Ruby. It was bloody clear that Ruby was horrible burned, but it was also clear that she was shot as well.

"Jesus H. Crist. What happened?" Dismas asked as he walked forward. After taking a few step the girls looked up at him. First it was in tears of horror and sadness. Then their expressions turned to rage and violence. Yang stands up and quickly sprinted to him.

"You son of a BITCH!" Yang shouts before delivering a rage felt punch at Dismas. Hitting him square in the face, knocking him out cold.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here. Let's go over questions and comments.**

 **From gold crown dragon: The King in Yellow?**

 **Thanks for writing gold crown dragon**

 **From Guest 11-2-19: Yes and Spoilers.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 11-2-19**

 **From Carre: 1. No problem**

 **2 A. Yep, can't wait to start playing some Royal Deluxe… or should I save that for the finale? (Question for anther day.)**

 **2 B. Um… oh hey, WHATS THAT OVER THERE! *Moment Carre looks away Wombag Jumps out window… forgets that he is on the forth floor.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre.**

 **…** **ugh… well thanks for waiting. This chapter arc will be the death of me. Heh, Heh… I think I'll pass out on top of my teachers' car… with five ribs broken… dislocated arms… and most certainly internal bleeding… I think I'm going to sleep this off…**

 **…** **Please Fav and Fol the Story. Leave a comment down bellow…**

 **This Is Wombag1786 Signing off…..**


	49. Chapter 49

**I don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon**

 **Important AN down below.**

 **"** **Before you can break out of prison,**

 **you must realize you are locked up."**

 **Anonymous**

 **Normal speech:** Hello

 **Text message:** ** _Goodbye_**

 **Unknown location.**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

The scene opens up on a small cell. On the bed Dismas laid on top of the bed. He was stripped down to his bottom lair clothes. As he sits their in an unconscious state, his eyes begin to twitch. Soon a single eye, lazily opens.

 **Dismas POV**

'Ugh, my head.' Was my first though when I woke up. At first, I thought I was dreaming everything, Remnant, the mansion. Then I felt the top of my head, a busies had formed near the tip. I then remembered everything, the horror of that was Yang's angry glare and then her fist. Wondering what would lead her to punching me. That's when I remembered Ruby's horrible burnt and disfigured body.

"Oh, god. Ruby." I muttered to myself in horror. As I sat their, thinking how on earth I could have been accused such a crime. I heard a familiar chuckle.

"Heh, Heh, ha. Well, well, well. Look who the cat dragged in." A familiar sly voice called out. It took me a second before figuring out the voice was coming from the cell next to mine.

"…Hello, Torchwick." I said, realizing who the voice was.

"Ah you remember me faker." Torchwick said in a sneer. "So, are you just visiting or Beacon ran out of room?"

I didn't reply, not initially. Rather I placed my ear against the wall and listened. I couldn't hear anything so I replied. "Ruby is in critical condition. Seems I'm the person who did it."

"Ha, ha… wait. You are joking?" Torchwick asked with a surprised tone in his voice. "Huh, of all the people to take down red. It was you?"

As Torchwick continued to talk, I finally found where he was leaning against. So as he continued to talk I went over to the sink and struggled to take the rusty pipe off.

"Wow, I had this real elaborate plan. You know. Something along the lines of holding her above a pool filled with deep sea Grimm. Or one of those slow Convery belts to a crusher. Ah, but you just went and ruin it for me. Tsk, that's the thing between us. I have style. You are just point and shoot. Take all the fun out of everything." As he continued to monologed, something about over the top revenge. I managed to pry the pipe from the sink. I then walked over to the wall and waited for him to put his ear against the wall.

"(Sigh) You know, before you. It was just all about that swagger. Go in, do a flip of the cane, do a pose, and boom. I walk away pockets filled with lien. But now, I'm rotting away in a jail cell, all because of you and red. Heh, now you gone and took my chance of revenge. I don't know if you are doing this to annoyed me or one up me, but I can diffidently tell you. It's working." Torchwick continued on. After a few moments he realized I didn't respond. I was dead quiet. After a few moments, I hear the sound of his feet shuffling on the other side.

"Hello? Faker? …Are you ignoring me? Tsk Rude." Torchwick said as he placed his head against the wall.

I waited patiently, listening to the sound of his hair pressing against the wall. After a few second I heard the hair pressed against the thinnest part of the wall. Quickly I strike the side of the wall. I gave a small grin as I hear Torchwick fall to the ground in pain.

"Ghaw! Monty almighty! Did you hurt red just to make my life a living hell?!" Torchwick called out in pain.

"Nah, I just wanted you to shut up." I said as I walked back and lean against the wall.

As I listen to Torchwick rolling around in pain from the sudden eardrum burst, the door to my cell unlocked. On the other side is a few AK drones. They entered with their weapons aimed at me. As they slowly approached, another familiar voiced called out.

"Stand down! Stand down damn it!" General Ironwood calls out as he walks into the cell. "He's a hero. Not a criminal."

"Sir, the inmate is holding a blunt object. It is crucial that you keep your distance." An AK Drone reports.

"I see, and like I said before. Stand down." Ironwood orders. The drones looked at one other before lowering their weapons.

"(Sigh) Sorry about that. They may be the top of the line, but they can't tell the difference between dangerous and passive inmates." Ironwood states with an apology.

"Passive! I'll have you know this man is a murderer, a thief, and has a dumb scarf!" Torchwick yelled from the other side of his cell.

I responded by giving a good whack against the wall. He fell down again in a muffle yelp of pain. The Ak Drones nearly raised their weapons, but Ironwood already raised his hand to silently call them off.

"Sorry, you were saying something?" I asked as I toss the pipe behind me. Ironwood gives a nod and invites me out of the cell.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Dismas was led down the hall, to a small interrogation room. He was cuffed like any other convict. However, despite Ironwood protesting Dismas innocence. He can recognize the angry glares from a few Atlas crew and soldiers. Ironwood was called outside and quickly left Dismas alone, promising to come back and explain what is going on. As he sat there in the seat, he begin to wonder how on earth did he find himself back here again. Then the door opened and Ironwood enters, with a man he has never seen before.

"(Sigh) …I'm sorry for the treatment. It was this or let Vale police take you in. An they wouldn't have been so lenient." Ironwood states.

"… I didn't do it." Dismas said blankly as he inspected the man. He was wearing a three-piece tweed suit, with a dirty brown combover. He seems to be sweating a lot, nearly fogging up the pair of smart glasses. In his hand, he caries a bulky suit case that has a single hinge holding it together.

"I know you didn't do it." Ironwood states with a sincere and empathetic tone. "…But, the evidence is stacked against you. Evidence, and a witness."

"I was off campus, with Amani." Dismas retorts. "Don't you have surveillance tape of that?"

Ironwood looks over at the man. He leans over and picks up the suitcase before opening it up. He then pulls out a small file. Inside the file was a photos of Bullhead station during different parts of the day. "Mr. Smith. ("No last name.") My name is Leviticus Otter. I'm the lawyer who the city of Vale has assigned to you. You are being charged with assault, conversion with a terrorist cell, arson, and attempted murder. It is true that their should have been security feed of todays events, but in the attack they were unforntely destroyed. Thankfully the school has managed to pull the video from the backup drive. Please show me where you were at what time?"

Dismas looked down at the photos. There were a few photos of the day, however looking over the photo's he was astound to see that not a single one had him in it. After double checking, he soon found a photo of Amani, however his head was cut out by the picture.

"Is their anything after this?" Dismas asked as he pushes the photo forward.

"I'm afraid not." Leviticus answered.

"Well, here's me and Amata." Dismas points out before realizing something. "By the way, doesn't her word count for anything?"

Ironwood and Leviticus looked at each other before looking back at Dismas. With hard and bitter words, Ironwood then states. "Due to her missing presences, she is under arrest with the same charges pressed against her."

"Though this does help paint her as a bystander rather then a terrorist mole." Leviticus remarks as he places away the photos.

"And what does Ozpin have to say about this?" Dismas asked. Ironwoods face went dark at the mention of the head master.

"…Due to Ozpin's current predicament. He can not and will not be interfering or presented during the case." Ironwood explains with a sad tone.

"So I'm on my own in this… great." Dismas said with a huff of anger before leaning back in his chair.

"No, you will have Atlas's support. I know you. Theirs no way you could have done this." Ironwood states in an non convincing tone. Dismas knew their was very little he could do, other then hope that Ruby could actually point to the actually culprit. That's when the thought crossed his mind.

"Ruby. Where is she?" Dismas asked as he leans forward.

"That information cannot be diverged at this moment." Leviticus remarks.

"She's upstairs, in the medical wing." Ironwood answers, to Leviticus's disappointment.

"General! Why are you telling him that! He shot her!" Leviticus shouts.

"He didn't. It's an insult to even suspect him." Ironwood retorts in a serious tone. Leviticus was about to argue back when Dismas spoke up.

"Let me see her." Dismas demands.

"Absolutely not." Leviticus states flatly.

"Very well, guards! Prepare to have Dismas follow me to the medical bay!" Ironwood shouts to the guards on the other side of the door.

"Wha… Ugh, General. If you do this I have to inform the family of this meeting." Leviticus threatens.

"Then tell them. But note that it was my decision and nobody else's." Ironwood states as two Ak soldiers enter.

"Ugh, very well. Good day for you both," Leviticus said before leaving the room, with an anxious sigh.

As the Ak soldiers place on the cuffs, Dismas remarks. "Hmm, for my lawyer. He doesn't seem so keen on proving my innocence."

"Yeah. The Vale government see's you just as another pawn of Ozpin. Having you out of the way will allow them to set Ozpin up as the fall man for recent events." Ironwood explains, causing Dismas to raise a brow.

"But, didn't you light that powder keg? Dismas asked. Ironwood didn't respond, rather his heavy looking eyes gave his answer.

Dismas was then led out by the Ak drones. They followed Ozpin upstairs towards the medical bay. As they walked towards the room, Dismas could feel the same stares of hatred pointing at his back. It was feeling that he was more then used to. Still, it was nice when people didn't do that. The four then entered a side room, on the other side was Ruby. Sitting silently in her medical bed, wired up to multiple machines that barely kept her alive. On the other sides of her was her friends and teammates. Weiss and Blake were crying silently on the right while Yang bawled her eyes out on Ruby's burnt hand. It was hard to recognize her under all the wrappings, but her cooked hair just only stood out of the wrapping. Dismas wanted nothing more then to go in and hold her hand, but seeing that Yang knocked her out cold with minimal injuries the first time. It was best not to risk a second time around with her. Still, even with the threat of being pounded into the ground, Dismas wanted to be by her side. After a few moments he told Ironwood to return him to his cell. Ironwood complied, giving a silent nod, the Ak drones led him back to his cell. Once back inside his cell, Dismas was freed from his restraints.

"I know this will be difficult, but trust me. We will get you out of here. You have my word." Ironwood promises.

"Yeah… sure." Dismas remarks in a silent tone. Even though he doesn't show it in his voice or tone, he is clearly distraught.

Ironwood then leaves him. As the Doors of his jail cell closes, Dismas could do little but hold his head in sadness. This moment has to be the second darkest moment of his life… within the confines of a prison. It felt like the day of his execution, the day when he came into town with his cold beloved Emily and their son's bodies in his hands. Eventually this proved to much for the old Highwayman, and he broke down in silent tears. He soon cries himself to sleep, unknowing that someone has tampered with his cell.

 **Unknown amount of hours later.**

Dismas slept lightly, trying hard to not think about the body of little Ruby. As he slept, he hears a faint buzzing sound. At first he thought it was just a fly that somehow got in through the crevices and the best was to ignore it. However, after a few moments the buzzing got louder and louder to the point that ignoring it wasn't a choice. Begrudgingly he got out of bed and looked for the bug. It was difficult to find the annoying bug in the dark room, but he works best in the dark. He follows the buzzing sound underneath his bed. Their was a small vent under the bed, and it seems the buzzing is coming from within. So removing the vent, he reaches in only to feel something weird beneath his fingers. Slowly pulling it out, he was surprise to see it was a scroll. Inspecting it closely he realized that the scroll was buzzing because it received a message. Opening it up he found the message to be strange.

" ** _Finally, your awake._** " The message said. Giving a strange look Dismas ponder if the messenger was talking to someone else. His thoughts were dashed when he received another message " ** _I know you are framed, Dismas._** "

This message actually got Dismas attention. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to see where this rabbit hole would go, Dismas texted back. " ** _Who are you?_** "

" ** _…_** ** _That's not important right now. What is that you are being set up and I'm the only one who can help you._** " The stranger replies.

" ** _How can I trust you? If what you are saying is true then this could be a set up. Give me something to prove I can trust you._** " Dismas wrote. He didn't get a response, not immediately but after a few moments he received two messages.

" ** _I'm_** ** _Driežas mergina. I work with the White Fang till she came along._** " The stranger now identified as Amani's informant. The picture bellow was of a Red head Bull Faunaus talking with a women. Looking closely he is horrified to see the woman was none other then the Countess herself. A new message came after from Driežas mergina.

" ** _I heard that you killed this… monster, once. Can you do this again?_** " Driežas mergina wrote.

Dismas then writes. " ** _Even if I die horribly, I will gladly pierce her heart with my blade._** "

" ** _Then we have and agreement. I can get you out of here but you need to do exactly what I say._** " Driežas mergina wrote.

" ** _Alright, but how can you get me out?_** " Dismas wrote. After sending the message to Driežas mergina, the door of his cell opens wide. On the other side was no guards, or drones watching the cell.

He then received another text form Driežas mergina. " ** _Like that, this isnt the first time I have broken into an Atlas battle ship. Now head left, then right, then left again and you will find the stairs. Head up the stairs till you reach the top of the warship. Once their you must jump off the right side of the ship._** "

" ** _Wouldn't that kill me?_** " Dismas wrote back as he quietly walked down the hall.

" ** _If you jump off on the left side. I have a bullhead that I have commandeered. If you jump off the right side of the ship, then I can catch you before you hit the ground. You have to trust me._** " Driežas mergina wrote back.

"Tsk, talk about a leap of faith." Dismas mutters to himself before writing. " ** _Alright, I'll trust you._** "

 ** _"_** ** _Good, luck. And Don't get caught._** " Driežas mergina writes before the messages cease.

Dismas then puts the scroll in his back pocket before moving down the hall. Driežas mergina was right about the direction. He followed the halls, he checked around every corner. Carefully making sure not to be seen by patrolling guards. He made it to the stairs and went up them, but made a sudden stop at the second floor. On the other side was the door leading to the hospital room. He couldn't just leave without checking on Ruby. He pondered on what he should do for a moment before making up his mind. Opening the door just a crack, he noticed that on the other side was bustling with Atlas guards, workers, and Knights. Closing the door silently he needed to think of a way to get inside without being seen. Looking up he noticed a vent that was big enough for to squeeze through. Giving a small smirk he pulls himself up and crawled through the vent.

After crawling for what felt like hours he finally made it to the medical room. Making sure not to make to much time he slowly removes the vent and entering the room. He wasn't sure if anyone was on the other side of the glass, like he was. But he didn't care, since he made the choice to check on her. He hesitantly walked over to the body hiding under the gurney covers. It was heartbreaking to see, but he needed to check on her.

"… (Sigh) God, what has happened to you. I don't know if you can here me, or if you are pretending to be asleep… but I want you to know." Dismas then pauses to put his hand on Ruby's. "If I had known what has happened to day was going to happen, I would have done anything to prevent… This?"

Ruby's hand. It felt off. He then rubbed his thumb on the backhand before realizing beneath the bandages was plastic. Confusion overtook Dimas as he wondered why their was a fake hand where Ruby's should have been. He decided to do something extreme and remove the blanket from Ruby's bed. He soon found that Ruby's burnt corpse was actually one of those medical dummies. Questioning what in the hell was this thing is, he turned to the door. He first thought this was a trap, to lure him into falsely confessing to the crime. Though nobody entered, meaning this wasn't a trap. Still not understanding what has happened he spotted the musket ball on the table. Investigating this even closer, he walked over to the ball. It looked like the musket ball he always use, but feeling it he noticed something, it was nearly weightless. Odd, these things may have been small, but at least they had a decent weight to them. That's when he pinched the ball, it squished. Like a jelly in between his fingers.

"What in the hell is happening?" Dismas questioned as he puts down the ball. Just then he hears the door handle rattling. Thinking quick Dismas hid as a doctor walks in to see that the air vent lid fell off.

"Ugh, Atlas can afford the best firepower on the planet but can't be bothered to replace an old piece of tin? Tsk, typical." The doctor remarks as he walks past the gurney where Dismas was hiding under.

He quickly places the vent lid on before turning to the manikin in bed. Looking down at it, he walked over to the bed, inspecting the patient with wide eyes. He turns to get someone when an Atlas soldier with a pair of shades walks in.

"Hey, get the general. Ruby is missing." The doctor told the soldier who looked over to see the fake body has been exposed.

"… Shit. Should have wrapped it better." The Atlas soldier remarks.

"What are you talking about Sargent?" The doctor asked in a confused tone.

The Sargent then removes the sunglasses, revealing beneath shades was no eyes. Instead a glowing blue light emerges from the sockets, like a bulb. The doctor takes a few steps back as the Atlas Sargent walked closer. Meanwhile, Dismas watches in horror at the sight of what happens next. The shadow of the doctor looks up as the shadow of the Atlas Sargent converts violently and grows. The shadow looked like a monstrous amalgamation of two men, hoarse, and dear. It has glowing blue shards growing from all over it's body and it's lumbering mouth seemed to be expanding with multiple rows of teeth in it. The Doctor couldn't even scream as the transformed Soldier bit off his head quickly and efficiently. It then devoured the body and blood, leaving no traces of the poor doctor. Once done it transformed back into the Atlas guard. Only trace of the poor doctor was a small blood smear on his lip, that it casually wipes off. It walks over to the operating table and begins to set the mannequin back up when it noticed something. Below him was a small screw, since it doesn't seem to belong there it reaches down to pick it up. It does so, seeing nobody under the bed. The moment it looks up, it is smacked on the head with a mannequin doll. Falling to the ground, the Atlas Sargent looks up to see Dismas standing before him.

"The fuck, are you?" Dismas asked as he held the mannequin arm up, ready to bash in the Atlas Sergeants head. The creature didn't respond, so he bashed the arm over it's head again.

"On second though, never mind. Where is Ruby?" Dismas asked in rage as he swings down on the creature's head once more. However, it managed to grab ahold of plastic arm.

"…Shit, should have kept a better, **E** ** _y_** E o _n_ _ **Y**_ _o_ **U**!" The Atlas Sargent said in a multiple tone as his body got bigger.

Dismas already seen what this thing can do once it got to full size. Not wanting to make the same mistake, he quickly let go and grabbed the other mannequin arm and smacked the creature with it. This stopped it from transforming, giving Dismas time to fight the thing fairly. Dismas bashed the creature with the mannequin hand a few times before the creature pushes through the pain and tries to tackle him. Dimas struggles to stand as he pushed into the back wall, causing it to crack. As the Atlas Sargent tried to do it again Dismas grabbed a surgery tray and smacked the Atlas guard across the face. Once on the ground, Dismas bashed the side down on it's throat. Blue sparkling blood seeps from the throat as it tries to grab Dismas face.

"I'm going to ask you once, and only once. Where is Ruby?" Dismas asked as he applied more pressure to the medical tray.

"…You, khuk, will never… find her. _ya uh'eog ephaimgsyha'h h'… mgah'ehye bug. Ng, ymg' ephaiah'mglw'nafh… nafl kadishtu ahagl h' ah_!" The creature croaked as it reaches out with it's hand.

Dismas had just enough of this thing and was about to decapitate it when he suddenly felt something painful surging through his body. Falling backwards he noticed that his fake bullet had pulled itself from his stomach. The creature stands up revealing that the ball was a part of the creature. Dismas could barely breath at this point, and he was struggling to stand. The Atlas guard struggles to his own feet as the star blue blood seeps back into his neck wounds. As the final drop of blood returns to the creature, it's wounds stitched itself back together. It then leans down to pick up the sunglasses it had dropped. Dismas knew he couldn't win with the injury he sustained, so he quickly looked around hoping to find a weapon to use. He didn't see anything that would help him, but he noticed the door behind him. So taking a deep breath Dismas rushed him, fighting through the pain he lifts him up before breaking through the door.

The two crashed through the door. As the rubble and splinters fell to the ground everyone looked towards them. Seems just as Dismas and the fake Atlas guard just crashed through, they hit a small trolley that had a few items on. As Dismas picked himself up, he noticed that besides everyone looking at him, a few people included the rest of team (R)WBY, his friends Tardif, Audrey, and Paracus, the general, and a man he has never seen before with blond hair. Realizing he has to act quick, he noticed his personal things were on the ground, and next to him was a fire extinguisher. Quickly thinking, he grabbed his locket and Lightning from the ground. As the Atlas Guards quickly went for their guns, he slashes at the fire extinguisher. This caused the chemicals to spray out into the crowd while also allowing him to slash the fake Atlas sergeants face, giving him a chance to flee.

Dismas trudges through the hall with the sound of feet pounding behind him. He quickly ran till he finally made it to the end of hall. They're was the door leading to the stairs on the left, while the other door led to an elevator on the right. Thinking quickly, he bashed himself against the door causing it to swing upon before while he hides behind a trashcan near the elevator. The guards, the girls, and his friends ran through the door, believing he is going up the stairs. Once gone he painfully picked himself up and begin to prying the doors open. Looking down he sees the elevator was just a floor below him, so with a deep breath he leaps down. Unaware that one person didn't fell for his trick. Landing on the elevator with a heavy grunt, he struggles not to yelp in pain. Thankfully he can weep a little loudly as a blaring alarm goes off.

"Warning, Warning, Prisoner has escaped. Warning, Warning Prisoner has escaped. Warning, Warning, Prisoner has escaped. Warning, Warning Prisoner has escaped. Warning, Warning, Prisoner has escaped. Warning, Warning Prisoner has escaped." The alarm blared. It was so loud that Dismas nearly missed the sound of the scroll ringing. Quickly pulling it out, Dismas received a few text messages.

" ** _What in Monty's holy name did you do! I can hear the alarm from down here!_** " Driežas mergina wrote, along with a picture of an angry face next to it.

" ** _I had to check on Ruby, where is she?_** " Dismas wrote back.

" ** _Brothers be damned. Look Ruby isn't even on board. She was replaced with something horrible._** " Driežas mergina wrote back.

" ** _Let me guess, it can shape shift?_** " Dismas replied.

" ** _…_** ** _you faced it? Is it dead?_** " Driežas mergina wrote back.

" ** _No, but I did got away… barley._** " Dismas wrote before sending a picture of his wound to her.

" ** _…_** ** _ouch, wait don't you have an Aura?_** " Driežas mergina wrote, to which Dismas wrote, " ** _No_**."

" ** _Wow… I don't know if you are idiot or just stupid lucky to be alive this long._** " Driežas mergina wrote with a feeling of sarcasm.

" ** _Oh bugger off, can you help me out or are you just going to keep tugging at my loose strings?_** " Dimas wrote back feeling slightly irritated.

" ** _Fine, just give me a moment. Where are you?_** " Driežas mergina wrote.

" ** _Elevator shaft, right side of the ship._** " Dismas wrote as the elevator stopped and three Atlas Soldiers entered the room.

" ** _Right, I can disable the power, but the emergency light will come on after a few moments later. That I can't disable without effecting the ship. Think you can make it the top floor?_** " Driežas mergina questioned.

" ** _A blackout would be perfect right about now._** " Dismas wrote back as the Elevator assends upward.

" ** _Very well, just hurry up. You are drawing to much heat._** " Driežas mergina finished before sending a count down. As the countdown continues, Dismas removed the hinges on the Elevator and waited a bit. After a few seconds the lights went out.

"Hey! What happened to the lights?" One Atlas Guard asked.

"Don't know? Maybe a rat chewed through the wire." Another Atlas soldier replies.

"What kind of rat can chew through military grade wires?" The first soldier asked.

"… Space rats?" The second replies.

"Really? Space rats. What is this a cartoon?" The first guard mocked.

"Or a web series… Ahhh!" The third one spoke up before getting hit on the head by something.

"Jenkins? What had happened?" The first guard asked.

"Ugh, something just fell on me." The third guard remarks.

"Was it a space rat?" The second guard ask.

"… ugh, no it was the lid of the roof. Ugh, Atlas army huh? We can afford the best firepower on the planet, but can't be bothered to replace an old piece of tin?" The third Soldier joked, getting the other two to chuckle a bit. As they let out a small laugh the emergency lights came on, and they found a forth person in the room with them.

"Funny, but I already heard that joke before." Dismas said before bashing the third guard on the head with the bottom of Lighting handle.

He then proceeded to fight off the guards with some difficulty. He quickly kicked a guard weapon before he could fire. Then stabbed another guard through the shoulder, pinning him to the wall. One guard pulls out a baton and swings at him. Quickly avoiding it, he accidently knocks the pinned guard unconscious. Dismas then punches him in the gut, giving him time to retrieve his blade. As he pulls it out, the guard he bashed tries to tackle him to the ground. Dismas struggles to stand, much less lift his right leg up to kick him off. Dismas narrowly dodges the swipe from the guard's baton by using lighting. He interlocks with the weapon before delivering a swift kick to groin, sending the guard to ground. The other guard ran up behind Dismas and wrapped his arms around his stomach to lift Dismas up. Dismas lets out a yelp in pain since the soldier's arms was around his wound. Acting quickly he kicks the side of the room, pushing both him and the soldier falling back. The soldier hits his head against the rail, knocking him unconscious. Dismas was bleeding heavily now, so he had to act quick. Pouncing on the final soldier he grabbed him by his helmet and bashed it against the floor. He repeated this till the soldier was rendered unconscious. Once done he leans back against the elevator door in a huff of exhaustion. He wanted to do nothing more then just fall down in exhaustion, but he knew he was nearly home free. So he picked himself up, using the door to lean on. As he finally got to his feet, the elevator stops… and he fell out onto the ground. The fall hit his wound hard, causing him to cough up a few drops of blood. As he struggles to get to his feet, he hears off in the distance the multiple thumps of boots running his way.

"Fucken hell." Dismas mutters as he quickly hides behind cover. As he does, a patrol of guards quickly ran past his hiding spot. Only two remained behind.

"Where's the prisoner private!" The sargent asked as he looked around for Dismas.

"Yet to be found Sargent!" The private states.

"Well, if spotted shot on sight." The Sargent states as he nearly spots Dismas.

"Sargent, didn't General Ironwood state the prisoner be unharmed?" The private protest.

"He is armed and dangerous, I rather take the heat from the general rather than loose a soldier to this criminal. Do what you must but if he's armed and refuse to follow orders, I want no Atlas casualties." The Sargent states as he looked around with his glowing eyes. He pushes its glasses back on before turning back to the soldier. "Do you understand Private?"

The Private was taken back by the sergeants' words but gave an Atlas salute and replying. "I understand Sargent."

The Sargent nods and the two depart in hopes of looking for the prisoner. Once gone Dismas struggled out of his hiding hole. Every breath felt like a fistful of pin needles in his lungs. As he slowly made his way through the hallway, he spots what he was looking for. A bright red sign with the words above, exit. Giving a sigh of relief he quickly walks over to the door when a sudden a dart hits the pipe next to him. Turning around a figure gives a small pull on the rope attached to the dart, causing a loud spur of steam to burst from the pipe. Dismas coughs as the hot steam slight singed his burns and blinded him slightly. As his vision returns to him he was grabbed by his caller and lifted slightly off the ground. They're before him was Tardif, holding his axe to Dismas neck. As Dismas struggles to breath, Tardif spoke in an angry yet curious tone.

" _Pochemu?"_ Tardif asked as he slight cut the side of Dismas neck.

"Ack, I… didn't … do, ugh it." Dismas struggled to say as he felt his breath leaving him. "Set up. Set up, (Cough) It wasn't me!"

Tardif looks into his eyes as Dismas was slowly losing his breath and conscious. After a few moments Tardif hears the sound of feet stomping towards them. He lets out a sigh before letting him go. Dismas falls to the ground in pain as he struggles to regain his breath. He looks up at Tardif who was slowly backing away. He gives a subtle nod to Dismas to get out of here. Seeing that, Dismas slowly got to his feet and hurried to the door. He struggled to twist open the door, but after a few attempts he finally managed to open the door. Blinding light hits his eyes as he fell to his feet. His eyes readjusted to his surroundings of being finally being outside for god knows how long. As the bright light fades, he sees the clear blue sky, as tempting as this was to savior this moment, he needed to escape first.

'Get to the left side of the ship. Wait which left was she talking about?' Dismas thought to himself he quickly dragged himself half way across the deck when a bullet missed his foot by a mere inch.

Dismas looks up only to be kicked in the face by a feminine figure with raven black hair. The world went blurry as Dismas tried to regain his visual. In that moment he noticed something coming down, as his vision became clear he noticed the figure was an angry Yang. Quickly dodging out of the way as her fist makes contact with metal plating that his head was once at. Her entire fist punctures through the sturdy metal. As she struggles to remove her fist, Dismas quickly pulls himself to his feet. He then noticed ice was slowly crawling up his leg. Looking over he noticed Weiss removing her weapon from the ground. As she slowly approached him he quickly cut at his frosty restraints. As he does so, Weiss pulls back her blade before using her semblance to push herself forward. Meanwhile at the same time, Yang just freed herself and lets out an angry roar before charging towards him with red eyes and strong slug with Dismas name on it. Working quickly Dismas chopped at the ice till he was free and not a moment too soon. Once out. he quickly dived out of the way as the two collide into each other. Dismas was about to catch his breath, until a blade nearly slit the tip of his nose. Moving back he felt a leg swiped at the back of his leg, causing him to fall back. Groaning in some pain he looks up to see Blake pointing the tip of her katana at his neck.

She didn't say anything but gives a disgusted look as she held the katana towards her. Dismas can clearly tell she was both angry and confused. Why he would attack Ruby like that? He would love nothing more then to tell her the truth. Unfortunately, he has none to tell. As Blake stared resentfully at him Dismas noticed in her belt was his prized ten cent pistol, Thunder on her. So, he quickly swiped at her sword and tried to tackle her. This of course didn't work and she easily removed him by kneeing him in the gut. Though that wasn't the idea. His goal was to retrieve his weapon, which he successfully did. Dismas lets out a painful groan as he staggers back to the edge of the ship. As he regains his balance, multiple Atlas Guards quickly ran out and had their weapons trained on him. Some had spotted him with the blade in hand and wasn't showing restraint or discipline with the trigger of their ASR. One was tempted to shoot him when a voice ranged out.

"CEASE FIRE! I REPEAT CEASE FIRE!" General Ironwood shouts as he quickly walked onto the deck. "I SAID CEASE FIRE DAMNIT!"

The guards all looked at each other before relaxing their arms. Excluding one Private with a pair of shades covering his eyes. As the guards stand down, Blake walked back to help Weiss and Yang to their feet. All while General Ironwood slowly approaches Dismas with his hands out front.

"Dismas, just walk to me. If you didn't do it then please give yourself up." Ironwood begged before looking down at him. He noticed the blood leaking out from Dismas stomach and the blue liquid on his sword.

"We, have nurses, and lawyers who are willing to help after everything you have done for Atlas. Please, just give it up. For Ruby's sake just let it go." Ironwood begged causing Yang to growl lowly in anger.

Dismas looked at the General with tired eyes. He has been in prison cell with limited contact for three days now, or that is the amount of time he thought he was in that cell. Beaten and bloodied he felt like he was going to collapse. Looking around he knew if he made and sudden movement he will be gunned down. Of course, he knew someone in this crowd was looking for an opening to take the shot. As he looks around, he can feel the cold air hitting the back of his neck while the General slowly got closer. He then noticed the fake Sargent just behind the three angry girls. Looking to the side he noticed Tardif, Audrey, and Paracus walking out. Giving a grimace nod to them he then turns to General Ironwood.

"I didn't do it… General." Dismas said weakly.

"I know you didn't, hell I bet Ozpin as well." General Ironwood states as he got closer. "Look, just come back. I vow on my position as General of the Atlas military that you will be proven innocent without a reasonable doubt."

"Kind words… General." Dismas said as he lowers his sword slowly. "But, I'm as good as dead till I bring in the witness."

"You don't have to do this alone. Tell me who is this witness and I swear she will be protected till the end." General Ironwood states as he gets closer. "Just think about it, you saved this world many times before without thanks or praise. Please, just surrender. We can't have a hero become a wanted man."

Ironwood was within grabbing distance, and the tension couldn't be any more tense. Every guard was just waiting for the moment Dismas was about to do something dumb. Believing Dismas would try to use the General as a hostage wasn't a bad hunch. However, Dismas wasn't some common crook or WF terrorist. He just lets out a small chuckle.

"Ah, but you forget one thing General… I was a Highwayman before a 'hero'. I've been wanted by the law before… and I'm going to have to be wanted once more if I want to clear my name." Dismas said before taking a small step back. By the time everyone knew what he was doing it was already to late. General Ironwood tried to race out to grab him but he was to slow. Last thing Dismas said before plummeting to Vale bellow was. "See you around… friends."

He plummeted to the ground below, Yang, Weiss, and Blake's faces shifted from aggression and spite to absolute horror. In their minds what Dismas did was unforgivable, but seeing him do something like that and protest his innocence while doing so… it hit them really hard for them. Quickly they ran to the ledge to in horror. Dismas fell for what felt like hours, he was passing through the clouds to see Vale far bellow him. The blood loss had finally hit's him. He wondered if he leapt off the left or right side of the ship as he fell. As his vision began to grow dark, his life flashed before his eyes.

 **Dismas is on Deaths Door**

 **"** **Teetering on the Brik, facing the abyss."**

 **Hello everybody, Wombag1786 here, back from the hospital after last weeks dodging question fail. Well what an exciting chapter. Dismas is in the clank, Ruby has been replaced by the thing. And** **Driežas mergina is part of the White Fang, or was till the Countess got close with Adam. But I digress. Now let's answer some questions and comment before I ask you something of you below.**

 **From gold crown dragon: Yep, and nothing sows more distraught and destruction then a injured little girl. (Or one with a face of said "Injured little girl."**

 **Um, oh tough one. Is it the Color from Outer Space? Or the black goat of the woods shub niggurath**

 **Thanks for writing gold crown dragon.**

 **From VGBlackwing: Heh, yep. Reminds me of this documentary I once saw in CJ class. About how this guy was accused of rape and sent to prison cause of it. Turns out she mistake the man for another and after wishing for the man to die a slow death in prison her rapists was walking free. She continue to pray for vengeance everyday he was incarcerated. Cut to a decade later the rapist was caught and he was released. First thing he did was go up to his accuser and then said, I forgive you. Both heart warming and sad at the same time. But getting back to what I was saying, yeah Dismas may be a little pissed, but he will forgive them… after a day of hearing them beg for forgiveness. Ha!**

 **No problem** ** _camarade gentilhomme de belle littichar._**

 **Thanks for writing VGBlackwing.**

 **From Kirston: Fifty? Oh, heh. So it is. (Sigh) Normally I would be excited for making it this far but to be honest. I feel like an Oldman. Though this story is going to end soon, I can't help but look back on this story and feel like this is my Magnum Opus. Of my youngest year. (This is my second story I have ever written. And I have 10 to my name.) But I digress it's good to hear from you as well.**

 **Thanks for writing Kirston.**

 **From Guest 11-19-19: Heh, yeah though to be fair, he is held up by bureaucracy. Oh yeah, crap. (*context I have glasses.) I promised to have this story done before the new year but it seems I'll won't see it through in 20/20. (Did you get the joke?)**

 **Thanks for writing Guest 11-19-19.**

 **From Carre: 1. No problem**

 **2\. Huh, you know. Did I tell you that I made plans for a Dead Space crossover story. (Well two, but I digress.)**

 **3\. Thank you, I'll make sure to give a certain doctor the thumbs up.**

 **4\. Yep.**

 **5\. Yeah you got too close to the truth. Thanks and I will.**

 **6\. Hey can I ask for a small favor? In the story for the sailor I found a song for the ending. Ever listen to "the dark pictures anthology: Version' of "Oh Death" If you have can I get a Swedish translation of it? I don't trust Google translator.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre.**

 **Now with that done I have a question for everybody. Recently I have released a story called Project: RWBY Noir. A three chapter short story where cast from RWBY season six are tossed into an alternate 1920. Anyways, I want to upload a chapter for New years, a new chapter for a new year. But doing so will take me away from Darkest Dungeon story, for an unknown amount of time. So I came up with an alternative, instead of uploading a chapter in the 100k word demographic I would upload a simple 4k chapter that is ¾ done as a preview. So with this choice currently present I can't make up my mind, so I think it's best for you the people who read this story to make this choice since it will effect you the most. Please write your response down bellow and fav an fol the story as well.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	50. Chapter 50

**I Don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon.**

 **"** **I didn't kill my wife!" Harrison Ford**

 **"…** **I Don't care!" Tommy Lee Jones**

 **The Fugitive. 1993**

 **Unknown amount of days after the Escape.**

 **Inside General Ironwoods office.**

"What do you mean he's gone!" A blonde hair man shouts in rage a few feet away from Ironwoods face. "He jumped from the top of the Bullhead, wounded. How can he survive let alone hide at the same time?!"

"I don't know. I'm honestly surprise Dimas jumped." Ironwood states calmly. "But rest assure Mr. Xioa Long, we will find him.

"Really how so, Ironwood?" The man identified as Xiao Long asked. "I know that you have more troops on this eyesore then on the ground."

"Tai, your daughter is missing. Replace with a dummy. Evidence of her attack also seem to come and go almost on a daily basis. I ordered my men to not shoot the prisoner, and he was fatally injured."" Ironwood listed off as he stands. "Bottom line, something isn't right. His crimes, the conviction, hell the entire thing feel like a set up!"

"Don't give me that shit General!" Tai shouts as he slams his fist into the desk. This prompted the AK robots to point their weapons at him. "He hurt my baby girl. I will find him with or without your help, General."

He then turns away and begin to walk to the door. Before doing so he stopped to say one last thing. "Oh, and general. If I find out that you have anything to do with my daughters' disappearance. Ozpin's wrath will be the least of your worries."

With that las threat, he left the room. The AK drone stood down as the door close. After a few moments, General Ironwood lets out a small sigh as he gets up from his seat. He walked over to the window where he looked out down below at Vale. Its been a few days since the daring escape, and it has been difficult to suppress the press. They have been trying to learn more about the incident, how a human was helping the terrorist White Fang destroy Beacon. Course they had very little information, a few less trust worthy news sources begin to falsify their story's. Making a quick Lien for false and half truths. The latest example of yellow journalism suggested that Dismas was a sleeper agent, he was trained from birth to infiltrate the schools just to destroy them. Worst part, was that he could neither deny nor confirm these accusations without condemning Dismas. It was a loose, loose situation. All he can do I just wait and do nothing.

"Monty almighty. Now I know how Ozpin feels." Ironwood mused at the irony. However, his thoughts turn darker when the sun begin to rise in the eastern part of Vale. "(Sigh), If you survive Dismas. You better hurry up."

 **1** **st** **POV**

The view shifts to Dismas sight. It was hazy but he can see the Atlas ship getting farther and father away. He slowly blinked, revealing that he was no longer falling, rather he found himself in the bay of a bullhead. As Dismas struggled to stay conscious, he hears a feminine muttering sound coming from the pilot seat. After a few blinks he closes his eyes before opening them up to see that he was being carried by the arm. His transporter seems to be wearing a poncho, covering her face. However Dismas can hear her more coherently now.

"Ugh, I tell him to jump from the right side and what does he do? He jumps from the left. Ugh." A feminine voice remarks as she carries him down the alleyway. Last thing Dismas heard before blanking out was the same person whispering under her breath. "(Sigh) You better be worth it."

After staring into the abyss for a few moments, Dismas opens his eyes to see that he was now on a bed, in a backroom of sorts. On the other side of the room was that stranger, now talking with a Wolf Faunas.

"You sure he will take care of him? If I spend any more time away, Adam will get suspicious." The cloaked female figure asked.

"Aw but of course. Mr. Wick has been helpful to those who have been in similar situations before. You have my word." The Wolf Faunas states with a small smile.

The cloaked female figure lets out a begrudging sigh before pulling out an envelope. "Fine, just make sure he reads this once he is awake. I'll try everything to keep her from the girl."

"Very good, ma'am. I wish you well in your future dealings with Mr. Wick." The Wolf faunas said before giving a polite curtesy bow.

The woman lets out a small tsk before walking over to Dismas, she leans over to face him. Dismas couldn't see much, just that she was covered in marks. Maybe birth, maybe scars. He couldn't tell. Her face was still covered by her poncho so he still couldn't see her face. However, he could see her grey steal piercing eyes. She whispers the words. "You better not die. (Sigh) You may actually be the White Fangs only hope."

Dismas blinked a few times before consciousness finally failed him for the third and final time.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

The morning sun gleams through the window. Reflecting off a small mirror and hitting Dimas in the eyes. He lets out a small groan before his eyes slowly open. He lets out a small cracked groan as he finally got a better look around. He was in a back room, where boxes of junk were stacked on Antiques. As he looked around, he hears the sound of liquid pouring out. Looking to the side he sees a familiar pudgy man.

"Aw, good that you are awake. I was thinking for a moment that you were never going to wake up." Mr. Wick greets coldly as he pours him a glass of water. "But regardless, I'm actually relieved that you are awake."

He hands Dismas a glass of water. Dismas throat felt dry and lips were completely cracked. Licking his chops he greedily chugged the cool glass down. Once done, Mr. Wick begin to fill up the glass Dismas finally asked him. "Where am I?"

"Your in my shop, Mr. Smith." Mr. Wick said as he hands him back the glass. "You don't recall the fall?"

Dismas gave him an irritated look before he remembers. How he was contact by Driežas mergina in the brig of the Atlas battle ship. He witnesses the horrifying creature shapeshift from a bland Atlas soldier to a horrifying beast. He then remembers how he was cornered and how in a final act of defiance he leaped from the ship. As his memories return to him Mr. Wick hands him a glass of water. Dismas took a small sip from the water before asking. "Driežas mergina… was she…"

"Here? Why yes of course." Mr. Wick replies before pulling out a letter from his suit vest. "Left just a few days ago. Least she left a note, unlike most kids do these days."

Dismas slowly reaches out for it, however Wick held it away from him. "Uhp uhp uhp. Before I hand this over, I am going to need you to pay a fee."

"Seriously?" Dismas asked.

"Yes, I know this seems inconvenient, but please note that I'm not only risking my business, reputation, and life. But also, I receive no compensation for it as well." Mr. Wick pointed out. "So it seems fair that since it's your life that I am protecting, that you'll be the one to pay."

"(Sigh) Fine, how much?" Dismas asked begrudgingly.

"Oh, just one thing. Your locket." M. Wick said as he points to the locket around Dismas neck.

Dismas looked up at him with a rage in his eyes. He then spat. "No, I sooner rot in the confines of a two square cell then hand this over."

"Ah, but Mr. Smith. Do you have any idea what's around you neck? That there is an ancient Mistral Locket. I have seen very few in my days, even fewer in good condition. This however, is possible the most well kept and original locket I have ever seen. Seems like a fine payment in my professional opinion." Mr. Wick explains as he held up his hands.

"Like I said I'd soon rot rather then hand it over. Someone special gave it to me and I'd be damn before I hand it over." Dismas said with an aggressive snarl.

"… (Sigh) Very well, Mr. Smith." Mr. Wick said as he stands up. As he walks away, he said something that made Dismas stutter. "Our mutual friend has payed me to keep you alive, not to hand this over. I wish you luck in your future, however I doubt your friend Ms. Rose will have one if not found soon."

As he was just about to leave the room, Dismas calls out to him "Wait!" Mr. Wick didn't turn around, but a small smile formed on his face as he hears the sound of twine snapping. Over with Dismas he was taking one last glace of his Shameful Locket. It was one of the few things he has of his beloved Emily. It contained the only picture of their faces. He opens the steel locket to look upon their faces one last time. At the side of the picture was a message written in Latin. ' _Ad Dismas meus carissimus, et videbunt inter se adhuc vivere in votis nostris puerum cum animabus nostris. Memento gerunt hoc labore tuo et terminus sunt simul iterum cum.'_ Which means; 'To mine beloved dismas, we shall see each other again and hopefully live our lives with our child. Wear this and remember thy hard work shall end when we are together again.' Memorizing their faces one last time he close the Locket and held it out.

"Just… take it." Dismas said as he tried hard to hold back the tear coming out of his left eye.

Mr. Wick turns around slowly, with a shit eating grin on his face. He approached Dismas before taking the Locket from him, inspecting it carefully he tucks the locket away in his vest pocket. He then pulls out the letter, before tossing it he said with a sly grin. "Pleasure doing business with ya, now once your ready Mr. Timber will escort you from the building."

He then walks away but said loudly as he walked out. "Good day, Mr. Smith."

After he left, Dismas didn't even bothered to correct him. He has been beaten, bruised, stabbed, betrayed, burned, and chewed. Yet nothing can compare to the pain he felt in his heart. He had given up one of the few things he considers precious to him. Only thing left of his dearest Emily, was the scarf but if he had to guess that was shredded by an enrage Yang. He let out a few tears before whispering, "Emily, Thomas. Please, forgive me."

He wiped away the tears before opening the letter. Inside was a set of instructions left by the mysterious Driežas mergina. The first part is relief that he is alive, but dropped the pleasantries after the first few sentences. She explains that the WF has a base of operations deep in the Faunas side of the Industrial District. That they will be holding Ruby there. She then mentions how, the countess. Will be busy for a while thanks to a few things she sabotaged. However, if he doesn't hurry she will likely kill Ruby. This part made Dismas blood boil in rage at the idea that she would hurt Ruby. She then goes on a bit talking about how she will be silent from now on due to the amount of time she was away. She left a package that contains the location, and a disguise for him at a nightclub. The location was on a different piece of paper at the bottom of the envelope. The final words were her wished him luck, and that if he managed to clear his name, leave hers out of any report.

Rereading it again, he memorized the message before shredding it. It was for the best that he cover any and all traces of Driežas mergina. Once done he gets out of bed just as a tan Wolf Faunas in the same outfit as Mr. Wick enters.

"Ah, Mr. Wick like you to have this. Best that nobody recognizes you the moment you leave." The Wolf Faunas states as he hands him a folded green hoodie with Lightning and Thunder on top. Dismas looked it over, it wasn't his color but then again it was probably for the best that nobody recognizes him. He puts on the Hoodie before leaving out the back door.

As he left, the Wolf Faunas states. "Head down the ally way, head right and you should fine yourself on main street. Please give your regards to Driežas mergina should you meet her again."

"Yeah, sure thing." Dismas said as he put the hood over his head.

The Wolf Faunas close the back door and locked it. Letting out a small sigh, Dismas heads down the Alleyway towards main street, feeling guilty with every step. After making it to the end of the ally, he noticed the people of Vale walking about. Living their lives like any other day. Giving a small sigh he slipped into the crowd of people unnoticed and headed north. It was a few blocks away but he made sure to hide his identity well. Even though he did so, he was spotted by someone nearby.

 **Thirty minutes later**

"You got to be kidding me." Dismas remarks at the sight of the nightclub Driežas mergina had told him to go to. Looking up, he was staring at an off neon light that read 'Juniors Club.'

"Of all places." Dismas mutters before letting out a small sigh. "(Sigh) Fine, might as well get this over with."

He then enters the club, unaware that he was being followed. Inside, multiple Henchmen were tiding it up for the new influx of customers that would arrive for the Vitality festival. As they worked, a few couldn't help but notice the kid in the green hoodie heading to the bar. As they tried to stop him, someone grabbed them from the darkness. Dismas made his way to the bar, there a man in a suit was taking stock.

"We ain't open kid." Junior said as he scribble off something on the clip board.

"Good, cause I didn't come here for a drink." Dismas replies as he sits down at the bar.

Junior getting annoyed by how many kids enter his establishment looks up from his clip board. He was about to tell the kid off, when he noticed Dismas face. Realizing who he was, he sets aside the clip board.

"Well, the infamous Highwayman himself. Got to say, did not expect you of all people to enter through the front door of my humble abode.

"Shove it Junior. I don't have the time nor the patience." Dismas said as he lowers his hood.

"Aw, but where is that fancy talk, shit talking, gentleman? I heard so much about your exploits this past year. Got to say for a man who didn't exist you definitely leave a lasting impression." Junior asked with a huge shit eating grin as he leans forward.

"(Sigh) Do you have the package Driežas mergina left, or do I need to remind you?" Dismas asked irritated.

"Later, right now I have to ask. What was it like? To hurt Blondies little sis. Must have been easy, bet she never saw it coming? What a real heart breaker you are, Highwayman." Junior said with a smirk.

Dismas didn't even respond. Simply he looked at Junior straight in the eye. After a few moments he grabbed Junior by the tie and tugged on it. This caused Junior to head-butt against the bar table, hard. As he staggers back, dismas grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down before reaching behind the counter for a bottle. He retrieved a huge bottle of Gin and was about to slam it on Juniors head when someone grabbed his arm. Looking over he was surprised to see that it was Tardif.

" _Net, ne ochen' khoroshaya ideya._ " Tardif said as he pulled the bottle from Dismas hand.

"Ugh, Monty almighty. What is with kids these days?" Junior asked aloud as he held his forhead. After massaging it head he looks up to see the two.

"Ugh, well I can see you caught your man. Mind if I take a swing at him before you get him out of my club?" Junior asked. Tardif didn't reply, rather he stared at him for a few moments before grabbing Junior by the tie and pulling it. This caused him to bash his head against the Bar once more.

"Gwah, seriously?" Junior asked rhetorically as he felt his nose. Feeling that it was crooked Tardif spoke up.

" _Idi, voz'mi informatsiyu, kotoruyu on zaprashival._ " Tardif said in a serious tone.

"Idi… What?" Junior asked as he tried to fix his nose.

"Intel, go get. Now!" Tardif said as he went for Juniors tie, not to grab but rather to get him to flinch. Which Junior did.

"Alright, fine. Gah kids these days." Junior grumbles as he leaves the two.

Once gone Tardif turns to Dismas. He stared at him deeply. Even with the helmet, he knew Tardif was giving a disappointed stare. What he did not expect was for him to let out a sigh before reaching behind the counter. He then pulls out two glasses and poured the Gin into both of them.

"Tardif…I didn't kill her. Neither did I hurt her." Dismas explains as Tardif poured the second glass.

" _Da_ , I know." Tardif remarks as he push the glass over. "Government, however. _Oni ne tak ubezhdeny"_

"Yeah well, couldn't blame em." Dismas said as he held the glass in hand. Before taking a swig he retorts. "I've been the latest thorn to them recently. We've all been. I just so happen to have a doppelganger running around."

As he takes a sip, Tardif replies with a nod before removing his mask. He then takes a sip before saying. "So, it was _Pravitel'stvo?"_

"Hmm, nah. WF. They are currently working with the queen. Though I don't know why they would kidnap Ruby." Dismas explains as he finishes off the drink.

Tardif gives a simple shrug before pouring him and Dismas another round. " _Voprosov._ For later then?"

"Yeah, I guess." Dismas said before taking another swig. After downing the entire glass, he turned to Tardif with a raised brow. "Say, how come you didn't turn me in, back on the airship?"

" _Vy vor, a ne ubiytsa. YA znal, chto ty byl nevinoven v tot moment, kogda tebya obvinili._ " Tardif explained.

"Bloody hell, I don't speak Russian Tardif." Dismas said in an annoyed tone.

"You never miss." Tardif said as he points to the ribs. "Ball, missed Ruby's organs. You never miss. _Tupoy vor_."

"…Huh, fair point." Dismas remarks as he turn back to the bar and begin to finish a second glass. As he just about finish his drink, Junior walks back in with a few tissues up his nose.

"Right, here's your fucking package. This is the last time I allow kids under seventeen in these premises." Junior grumbles.

" _Da, ya schitayu, chto protivozakonno razreshat' nesovershennoletnim pit' iz etogo zavedeniya._ " Tardif states as he pours himself a third and final glass while also slapping a few lien cards.

"What, are you even saying?" Junior asked. "You know what never mind. I did my part, and I'm honestly done with this town."

He then grabs a bottle from the top shelf and walked over to the cashier. Opening it up he pulled out a few dozen cards before walking away. Grumbling, "I need a fucking vacation from this Monty forsaken town."

Once he left Dismas turned to the package. On the top was the name 'Driežas mergina' written like some greeting card. Question was should he open it now, or after?

"This going to find _Malen'kaya devochka?_ " Tardif asked as he pulls his mask back on.

"Yeah, hopefully." Dismas states, guessing that Tardif was referring to Ruby.

" _khorosho_ , You may need this as well." Tardif said as he hands over something. Looking over it, Dismas recognized that it was his coat and Scarf, neatly tied off by twine.

"Jesus. Thanks Tardif." Dismas managed to say. He was too happy for words.

" _Ty dolzhen mne, Yang pytalsya razorvat' svoy sharf v kloch'ya._ " Tardif states.

"What?" Um, thanks? I think." Dismas said as he held his beloved scarf firmly in hand.

" _Pozhaluysta._ " Tardif states as he gets up from the bar. He then starts to leave before remembering something. He turns around and said. "Oh, Dismas."

Dismas turns to Tardif. He pulled out his scroll. Not his Beacon scroll but his scroll of names. He then said. "Three _dney,_ then your name is on list."

"…Alright, won't even need a day." Dismas states. Tardif gives a nod before leaving Dismas alone.

Once he left, Dismas started on his third glass. As he got halfway through it, he begins to inspect the scarf. Stroking it slightly, feeling every part of the fabric. Each stroke bringing back memories of his beloved. As he stared deeply at it, he finally was brought back to his senses a few short moments later. Tying it around his neck he felt like his normal self. Like meeting an old friend, or returning home. Once on he tuck the package Driežas mergina under his arm and walked away.

 **Hours later**

It was difficult, walking through Vale. He noticed a few tv Screen's advertising his escape. Some were a bit more exaggerated then what really happen. However, he didn't stop to listen to the news. After making his way through the Commercial district, he found himself near the port. He walked through the streets till he noticed a small building. Tundra Fishing store. A small fisherman market that sold a few things, from fishing poles to the catch of the day. However, this was a front for a secret WF base. Reading more into the instructions he found that they're was a ventilation shaft that should get him into the hidden hallway. Taking a few minutes, he found a fire escape on the side of a building not to far from the shop. He climbed to the top and waited till night. It was difficult not to get board without his pipe, but he managed to distract himself by cleaning Thunder. As the sun begin to set, he begin to put on his WF Disguise. It was a WF uniform and Fake dog ears. The mask was a bit difficult to wear since the thing was a size small, but he managed to fix it to his face. He crawled through the vents for half an hour, till he found himself in the secret hallway. He lower himself inside and head down the hall. After a few minutes he found himself in an abandon warehouse. Seems the White Fang had built an undground tunnel from the shop to the place. Inside were a few dozen WF workers moving cargo about. Dismas felt somewhat nervous, but he has been pretending to be someone else since this morning. Seemed to be holding up well as he walked by two patrolling WF operatives. They didn't even give him a second look. As he made his way up the ramp, he spotted a room filled with computers. Remembering the instructions, he head inside, after checking around to make sure he was alone he begin to play around with one computer. After a few attempts he got into the security feed, looking over them he found the prisoner cells. He inspected each and every last one till he finaly found what he was looking for. Cell five, last one. A little girl sat inside, looking board and slightly scared.

"There you are." Dismas mutters with a sigh of relief to see that she is fine.

"Hey, what are you doing?" A voice called out. Looking up quickly, Dismas spotted a WF officer. He had just entered the room and spotted Dismas. "I said what are you doing?"

"Um, just checking on the prisoner sir." Dismas said in a East side accent.

"Really? Afraid the little twirp will escape or something?" The Officer asked with a smug look on his face.

"Well, she did derailed the entire Mount Glen operation." Dismas states hoping to keep up with the lie.

"Hmm, yeah her and the traitor as well. (Sigh) Still, didn't you hear the memo? All troops are to report at the hangers." The WF Officer states.

"Oh, really? Must have forgotten the time." Dismas lied.

"(Sigh) Well don't. Adam doesn't like it when his underlings are late." The WF officer remarks as he held the door open to him.

"Oh, right. Thanks." Dismas states as he leaved the room and followed a few WF soldiers.

The Officer followed him down as they made their way to Hangers. Seems like everyone in this secret base had just arrived. As their chatter begin to get louder and louder, a young man walked out onto a platform above them. He was red headed bull faunas. He wore a black suit and carried a katana by it's sheath. To silence the crowd he hit the bottom of his sheath against the platform, causing a loud bang and silencing the crowd.

"Hello everybody. Normally I wouldn't bother you with speeches or anything of the sort, however we have a guest in the base." The young man states. This caused a minor uproar in the crowd below, however they shortly went quiet as the kid begin up again. "She, has proven to be a blessing in our recent operations. We couldn't have inspire fear in the humans at Beacon without her help. Still, she has more things to provide us. Things that even the Atlas military scientist hadn't even discovered. Her recent accomplishment is something she insisting on showing to you all first hand. Now I will hand over the floor to her."

He then moved to the side as he held out his hand. After doing so, a faint step can be heard moving from the hallway. As the foot steps got louder and louder, so did the anticipation. After a few seconds, a butler looking figure walked from the shadows. Behind him was a familiar figure that made Dismas blood run cold. His eyes went wide under his mask, and he quenched his hand into a fist. It was her, The Countess. Prim, proper, and deadly as ever. The way she dressed made the WF look up at her in confusion. If anything, it was like a Schnee had walked on stage. She walked towards the edge of the platform, carefully looking over each and every WF member with a carful eye. Dismas hair stood on end as their eye's made contact.

"…Hello, Darlings." She spoke in a noble accent with a deadly smirk forming on her face.

 **Hello Everybody, Wombag1786 here.**

 **Phew, this was a difficult chapter to write. Not because of the stress of having nothing to write, but because Finals are this Wednesday. (Thankfully, it's open notebook and he gave us an example.) Anyways, I'll get to work on finishing this arc before Christmas, maybe I'll get this story done before April 3rd. That'll be poetic if that was the release of the final chapter. Right, enough rambling lets answer some questions and comments.**

 **From VGBlackwing: Weiss? Yeah, she is defiantly quick to accusation. As for Ruby, well she's just sitting in a cell. Maybe she will be mad that her sister mistook an imposer for her.**

 **I believe I already answered you over P.M**

 **Thanks for writing VGBlackwing**

 **From gold crown dragon: Heh, yeah. I believe the Germans referrer to this as a "Doppelgänger Probleme"**

 **Well it's his friends that are blaming him for hurting Ruby, and the government. Beacon however has been quiet on the matter. Still this was all orchestrated by the Countess. So maybe he'll be more forgiving.**

 **Ha, ha. No. I already know how it ends for him. Suffice to say it will be sad, then happy. (Plus, it fits well with a certain Royal Deluxe song.)**

 **Thanks for writing gold crown dragon**

 **From Zealot24: Oh, just Armageddon and being played for a sucker. The usual. Now to some credit, the creature played as the injured Ruby till they left. Once gone it then put up the dummy.**

 **Yes, it is. Sad, cause I was hoping to be on season three by now. (That's procrastination at work.)**

 **Thanks, and you too. Oh and incase I don't finish the next chapter, merry Christmas.**

 **Thanks for writing Zealot24:**

 **From Adis: Heh heh, I just went back to read my work. Dear god how did anyone read through it. Yeah, I'll get started on fixing it shortly.**

 **Thanks for writing Adis.**

 **From Carre: 1. No problem**

 **2A. Huh so I did. Long story, short memory I suppose.**

 **2B. Que? Oh, that. Yeah I remember. I was exhausted. Ignore for now.**

 **3\. Or, you could be right. Only one way to find out.**

 **4\. Different story, different laws of reality.**

 **5A. Well, Bringing in Ruby might actually work. And killing "It" Will also help.**

 **5B. for now. Though it does irritate him.**

 **6\. Huh, I'm going to have to take a listen. Regardless any song will do, just as long as it can fit into the period. (I have planned for a few Electric swing songs to make an appearance.)**

 **7\. Thanks.**

 **Thanks for writing Carre.**

 **Right so with that done, please Fav and follow the story down bellow. This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Important AN: Hello everybody, so before the story I want to say that this is the last chapter of the year. I am taking the last few weeks to spend time with the family. Production of "The Darkest Dungeon of Remnant" Will begin on January 3** **rd** **2020\. Till then, enjoy your Christmas Vacation, and merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, joyeux Noël, Fröhliche Weihnachten, buon Natale, С Рождеством, god Jul, Nollaig Shona, Nollaig Chridheil, feliz Natal, Selamat Natal,** **メリークリスマス** **,and** **圣** **诞节快乐** **,** **to those who I can't P.M and a happy New Year.**

 **I don't own RWBY or Darkest Dungeon**

 **When someone accuses you of doing something you're not doing,**

 **it's usually because they're the ones doing it."**

 **Anonymous.**

 **In secret WF Base**

Everything went cold for Dismas. There she was, the most vile, evil, villainess, creature to walk the land. Three times she had unpleasantly graced him with her deviousness appearance. Once's in the swamps of the ancient manner, second in the sophisticated halls of the Schnee manner, and now here in the bowls of a major WF base. When will he meet here next, Beacon? Of course, Dismas shudder at that idea that an abomination was to walk on school campus. As he tried to hold back his urge to fire upon her, she begins her vile speech.

"Hello Darlings, my name is Countess Diabolus. But please refer to me as Countess. I must say, it is exciting to meet you all this evening." The countess said sweetly.

"Who the fuck let a Schnee in?!" A voice came out of the crowd. This irritated the butler, but he was held back by the countess fan.

"Now, who said that." The Countess said without breaking her smile. The crowed remains quiet, looking about. After a few moments, the voice called up. This time it was right next to Dismas.

"I did!" The same WF officer from before stepped forward. Dismas tried to move away from the WF officer, but a crowd begin to form around him and this fool.

"We are here to fight against the humans. Every last one of those rich and power lustful bastards! Why on Remnant would we work with one of them!" The WF operative shouts, causing the butler to growl and click in more anger. The Countess remained eerily quiet. As she watched the Operative turns around "It was a mistake to invite Torchwick, and it's a mistake to invite that bitch. We should only need the help from Faunas and Faunas kind alone!"

As he said that, a fan was pressed against the side of his neck. He freezes instantly at the realization of the crowed was looking at him. She somehow managed to get from up on the platform, to the ground and deep into the crowed without being notice. He felt the cold sweat falling down his cheeks as he slowly turns around to see the Countess, still smiling that eerie smile.

"Tsk, I suppose your right on a few things. One of them was putting your faith in a common street rat. Still, if it helps my case. I myself am not human. I am much more than that and quite frankly superior to the Schnee's." The Countess said as she ran her fan along the back of his neck. She moved it to the other side before pulling it away swiftly. She begin to walk to one end of the circle. Coming face to face with a few WF members. They were both in shock and terror of the Countess.

"really, your not a fuckin human? Then what kind a Faunas are yah? A rat if I had to guess, since you walk like a Schnee." The WF officer continued to berate.

"No, I believe that is your friend. Miles I believe was his name. Shame, for a man born with two tales he did not had a lot of blood." The countess said as she circled around.

"He… what?" The WF Officer asked with a confused look. To which the Countess replied by flipping her fan open.

She wave herself a few times, making sure to cover her lip as she approach the WF Officer. With each step she took forward, the WF officer begin to feel his hair on the back of his neck standing up on end. Their was something off about her. Nothing about what she was doing was natural. He would have grabbed his sword, but fear over took him. She eventually got close enough to the point where their noses could touch. After a few moments she gave one last fan before closing it. Revealing her horrific true self. The WF members all gasped in horror at the sight of her face. Many has looked the worst of the worst Grimm kind and Humans had to offer. But nothing can compare to this monster's face. The WF operative fell down and lets out a terrified cry of fear. The Countess lets out a cruel chuckle at the poor Faunus's fear. As she finish chuckling she decided to let her tongue slide from her mouth, just to snap it inches from his face. This shattered the poor Faunus courage and he quickly soiled himself before passing out. The rest begin to push back away, leaving Dismas out in the open. She covered her lip with the fan and begin to change her face to her human side. As she waved her fan, she notices a single WF operative standing before her. Unlike the others, he seemed to be the only one who was brave enough to look her dead in the eye.

"My, your braver than most." She said as she approaches him. "Course I can still sense your fear."

Dismas held his tongue. Ever fiber of his being wanted to pull thunder out from behind and plant a bullet in her head. However, doing so will do nothing but announce himself to her. So all he could do is hold still. As she moved closer, she was a single step from touching his nose. Dismas continue to hold himself still, fearing that a single strain of sweat will betray him. As she was about to touch him, a voice from above called from above.

"That's enough Diabolus!" Adams voice called out. "You've made your point, now leave it there."

The Countess looks up at him. His hand was on the handle of his sword. Clearly seeing that he too wasn't comfortable with the idea of her being here. She respected his wishes. Giving a small sigh she said.

"Very well, Mr. Taurus. As you wish." She then turned back to Dismas and said. "Till we meet again, darling."

She then walked back with a pompous stroll. Dismas lets out a small sigh of relief as the Faunas slowly moved toward him. A few patted his shoulder, in congratulations. Others gave a silent nod. Of respect for his bravery. However some noticed that his hand was close to a flintlock. They would have loved to see him kill her, but they too knew the dangers of missing. Or enraging Adam. Dismas ignored them, and simply watched as the Countess made it underneath the platform. The Butler figure walked to the edge and unleashed a web of silk from his mouth. He lowered it by hand till the Countess could simply sit on it like a swing. The butler then pulled her up, till she was back on the platform. As she was doing so, Adam spoke up again.

"As you can see, she is indeed a Faunas. Not any type of Faunas but one who can hide herself among humans. This worked so well she almost ended the Schnee line during the Schnee Summer Solstice Ball." Adam announced causing a few in the crowed to mumble.

Adam now turned to her before assisting her up. He then turned to the crowed and continued. "Despite her failed attempt she is still not recognized by anyone as the mastermind of the attack. Hence she still remains with the upper human classes. Waiting for the right moment to strike. However just because she can't slit the throats the humans now, doesn't mean she can't assist us now."

Adam then turned to the Countess who took center stage. She then cleared her throat and begin. "Thank you, Mr. Taurus. Right, so as he said I can't do anything without compromising myself. However, I have made considerable connections with others who also see your fight as an honest one. They have supplied me with a multitude of resources. Some that are yet to be discovered by those pesky Atlas scientists. Hence tonight you will get to observe them first hand yourselves."

This caused more Faunas soldiers to murmured and hum as talks broke out about the new supplies they will receive. As they talk louder and louder, the Countess announced something else.

"But, before we begin. I will need a volunteers. Seeing that only one of you was brave enough to even look at me I doubt their will be any to gladly sacrifice yourselves. (Sigh) What a pity. No matter, we have a single human in our midst." That phrase made Dismas hold very still. He begin to panic slightly at the thought of being caught. That all this time she knew that he was their and simply was playing tricks on him for her own amusement. However the next line calmed him down. "She is currently locked below. Would someone kindly go fetch her for me?"

Nobody dared answered. They were all to afraid of this… thing to even bring a human before her. Seeing this as his chance to save Ruby, Dismas raises his hand. Speaking in an East Side accent he remarked. "I'll go get her."

"Wonderful, seems you are truly the bravest or simply the willing of them all, Mr. sorry never caught your name?"

"Um, John, John, E. Ander…smith. John E. Andersmith!" Dismas lied. Hoping that she would fall for it.

"Very well Mr. Smith. Please go fetch the little annoyance from her cell." The Countess said as she waved him off.

Giving a sigh of relief Dismas walked through the crowed as they moved out of the way for him. He struggled not to run since it could draw unwanted attention to him. Soon he was at the door leading downstairs. He though for a moment that perhaps he got the better of the Countess. Which was true, but not of her Butler. He sensed something off about this WF Operative, and once he disappeared, he soon follow after him.

 **Dismas 3** **rd** **POV**

'Oh sweet Mary and joseph.' I internal scream to myself. 'That, was way too fucking close.'

I swore that the mask that was adorn my face would have fallen off if my brow didn't stop sweating. Still despite my nerves spiking I needed to calm myself down. Ruby won't be save if her savior is a nervous wreck. Letting out a small sigh, I continued down the stairs. The base felt like a maze at times, but after a few mistakes I finally found the prisoner cell. There, a few WF operatives were posted to keep an eye on the prisoner.

"Halt! Who are you and why are you down here?" One WF guard asked.

"Um, I'm Andersmith. I was sent down here to fetch the human." I lied. They gave me a strange look before one said.

"Huh, Andersmith? That's weird. I thought you moved to a different base out in Mistral." One WF guard states with a perplex look peaking out from beneath the mask.

"Ah, well I'm new. My name is John E. Andersmith." I said in hopes of covering my trail.

"Yeah, that was the last guy's name as well." The same guard comments as he grabbed his sword.

"What's the E standing for? Cause you don't look like an Emerald." Another guard asked as she slowly reach for her gun.

'Ah, shit. Maybe I can take the two. But that would raise an alarm.' I thought as my hand twitch for the handle of Thunder. After a few moments, I gave them the first name I can think of that wasn't Emerald. "It' um. Elizabeth. The E is for Elizabeth."

They stood there for a few moments till one lets out a chuckle. "Phs, for real? That is your middle name?"

"Um… yes." I said with an unsure grin. Once confirmed the three guards broke down in laughter.

"HA, Ha, HA, Ha, HA, Ha, HA, Ha, HA, Ha, HA, Ha, HA, Ha, HA, Ha, HA, Ha, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh. Seriously? heh, heh, heh, heh," One Guard struggled to ask.

"Yeah, named after my mum." I lied once more. After a few more laughs they finally managed to calm down.

"heh, heh, Alright. Go get the human. I defiantly needed this." The other guard said as she moved aside allowing me to pass.

I walked by as they continue to laugh. I can still here them snickering in the background as I approach the final cell. Looking inside I can see, her. Ruby. She was holding her legs and silently crying. I wanted to spring open the door and pull her from the cell. However, there was still one more thing I need to do before getting her to safety. Opening the Cell, Ruby looked behind her, I can see her eyes was red from the number of tears she had cried. Deciding now was not the time to expose myself I gave a nod to her to follow. She didn't reply well.

"I'm not going. You can't make me." Ruby said as she sticks out her tongue at me.

"Come on kid. Make my job easier." I said without dropping the accent.

"No Pfffff" Ruby said as she made a farting noise with her tongue.

I was considering revealing myself to make things easier, however one of the guards heard her and decided to assist.

"Ugh, I swear she is possibly the most childish prisoner we ever have." The WF guard said as she put on restrains on her arms and pushed her to the ground.

"Hey, watch the cape! My mom gave it to me!" Ruby said in defiance.

"Uh, huh. Sure kid. I'm sure she pulled out all her hair out of her scalp worrying about you." The WF member said before pushing her over to me. "Want any help escorting her?

"Um, no I got this." I said, nearly breaking my accent. She gave a suspicious look to which I then replied by giving Ruby a slight push and tried to give a convincing smile. "Ah, get going you human scum. Our leader Adam wants you upstairs."

I continue to give the fakest smile I could giver for a few moments. After a bit, she gives a small sigh. "(Sigh) Well, go then. Don't let me hold you up."

Giving a quick nod I continued to push Ruby along. Not to harshly as we move forward. We got to the door to the stares when the elevator door dinged open. Outstepped a familiar person who calls out in a sickly voice.

"Ah, Andersmith. I see you retrieved the human." The butler said as he looked down at Ruby. Just from his appearance alone sent shivers down Ruby's spine. Seeing this I decided to get in front of her, maybe give a sign that I wasn't going to hurt her.

"Yes, I was just about to walk up the stairs with her." I answered as I made sure to keep her distance from the butler. He eyed me with a suspicious glare, I'd hope the Countess was the only person who didn't knew I was here. Guess that cat is out of the bag.

"Well, the elevator is down now. Here let me escort you both upstairs. Be a pleasure." The Butler said as he held his hand.

"Um, no thanks. I think I'll give the human a bit of exercise. You know, get that blood pumping and all that." I said trying to avoid riding in the elevator with him.

"Heh, as much as I love it when the heart races I rather not keep the Countess waiting." The Butler continued to insist. I was about to open my mouth to refuse when one of the guards came by.

"Look, if your to scared to go with this creep then I'll take the twerp up instead." The Faunas guard states.

I couldn't let that happen. So in the end, I reluctantly agreed. "Wait, no. I think it will be better that I was the one who brought her up. Guess a short ride up wouldn't hurt my feelings much."

"Wonderful. Glad to see that your nerve hasn't failed you." The Butler croaked as he held his arm out in an inviting manner.

I was hesitant to enter. No doubt I can take this monster in a fight with my weapons on me. But not without endangering Ruby. Before I could say anything, I felt an arm on my shoulder. Looking behind me, I see the same guard from before was holding my arm.

"(Sigh) Look if your too much of a wuss to enter alone with a human and freaky dick here then I'll come along." The WF guard states.

"Um, that is not necessary." I tried to convince otherwise.

"Nope, come on tough guy. Let's get this over with." He said before pushing me and Ruby inside. The Butler then pressed the close button and we slowly begin to ascend. I wondered what to do till the Butler spoke up.

"You know, you have a peculiar scent. Mr. Andersmith." The Butler remarks.

"Really. Same can be said for you." I replied harshly. Truth be told you didn't had to be a Faunas to smell the rotting flesh and blood coming from this monster.

"I know, apologies for future engagements. Still there is something, familiar about you." The butler states as he turns to Ruby. He then gives a long sniff that made both Ruby and the WF guard uncomfortable. "At first I though it was the human. Did you know she tried to escape on four different occasions?"

"No, I did not." I answered as my hand slowly moved towards Lighting.

"Really was an inconvenience for everyone. However, I managed to stop her before making it outside. But I digress though, Mr. Andersmith. Point is I have nearly gone nose blind because of her." He pauses to tap his proboscis like nose. Just as he does, my fingers already wrapped around Lightning.

"She always smells of Roses, strawberry's, Anglo blood decent, and abhorrent number of cookies. More accurately, chocolate chip." The Butler remarks.

"Ok, creepy but that does explain the smell of cookies recently." The WF operative said as he gives a small whiff of Ruby, who responded by giving a disgusted look. "Still ain't it cliché that you can smell her blood?"

"Hmm, no. Sides I'm nothing compared to those shallow spectacles shown on your television sets youngsters seem to obsessively watch." The Butler said with a tone of distain in his voice. He then turned to me and picked up where he last left off. As he continued on, my grip got tighter on Lightning. "You, I was uncertain about you. Now that we are in the same room, I can smell you much better."

"Really, and what do I smell like?" I asked as I slowly pulled Lighting from it's sheath.

"Well, you have an Anglo blood type. But instead of cookies or fruits, you smell of misery, regret, mud, and something else that I just can't my finger on." The Butler said before snapping his fingers. "It's a unique mixture of sulfur, charcoal, and potassium nitrate?"

"Huh, so he smells of chemicals? Guess your grew up in the wilderness." The WF guard remarks.

"Not quite. It's and odd combination, since those are the three components to make… gunpowder." Looking at his face I could see that he put two and two together. He then looked me in the eye with a snarl on his face. He then hissed out. "…Highwayman."

Now that my disguise will no longer fool him I decided now was the time to act. Moving quickly, I pulled lightning from my back and slashed at his throat. Too fast for him to realizing. Quickly spinning with the blade, I pulled Thunder from it's hiding spot and quickly elbowed my fist into the Butlers teeth. The WF guards eyes went wide as he tries to go for his blade. However Thunder's musket round passed through his shoulder like wet paper. The shockwave sent him flying back, hitting the back of the wall and falling unconscious. Ruby however stood there in a daze. After a few moments Ruby blinked a few times before realizing what just happened. Seeing that she wants to know who just saved her, I removed the mask.

"…Dismas?" Ruby asked with wide eyes.

"Hey, Ruby." I said sincerely while kneeling down to her level. "Sorry it took so lo…"

And before I could even finish my sentence, Ruby's wide eye expression turn to an angry one. She punched me, right smack middle of my nose. I can hear the crack of the bridge as I fell to the ground Looking back up she begin to punch and hit me despite her restraints making it any easier.

"Ah, what the hell Ruby!" I asked as blood trickled out my nose.

"You shot me! Turned me over to the White Fang, then you come to rescued me!" Ruby asked as I managed to fight through enough of the pain to grab her arms.

"Ugh, first of all. That wasn't me. Secondly I would never do such a thing!" I state as I stand up.

Ruby struggled to pull her arms free from my grasp. As she struggles she begins to break down. "I saw you. Me and Weiss. When I went to say hi you turn around and shot me! When I woke up I was here, for three day. Three days they kept me here, telling my that you. You, you, you, you, you, you, you…"

Ruby couldn't hold back her tears. She then tossed her hands over me and begin to cry heavily into my shoulder. As she snobs' tears and snot into my shoulder I thought in my head. 'Oh thank god almighty, this is a rental. And, dear god this hurt. Why did she had to lean against my gunshot wound?' Other then those two thoughts I was glad that she was alive and mostly unharmed.

"Sniff, I knew you would, sniff, never betray me, sniff. No, sniff, matter what, sniff, they said. I knew!" Ruby bawled into my shoulder.

"Course I wouldn't kid. Though their may be a slight problem." I said as the pain slowly became unbearable.

"Sniff, what?" Ruby asked.

"I was sort of shot in the gut during the prison escape. Mind not leaning to hard against it?" I asked politely as the pain got worse.

Ruby looks down to see that her knew was pressed up against it and she quickly moved off me with a small hesitant chuckle and an embarrassing look on her face. "Heh, sorry. Wait what prison escape?"

"Ugh, mine. But forget about that. Right now, we need to head to the basement." I said as I got up with a small grunt.

"The Basement, what's down there?" Ruby asked as I pulled the key's from the unconscious WF guard.

"From what I was told, evidence. Evidence that will prove that I didn't shoot you, and actually put a dent in whatever the White Fang are planning." I explained as I removed the shackles from Ruby's wrist.

"How do you know all this?" Ruby asked as she messages her wrist.

"That's not important right now. I'll explain everything but for now we need to…" Before I could finish my sentence I looked over at the controls. What should have been the slumped body of the Butler was now just a blood trail. Leading up over our heads and into the shaft. I responded with the two words that best describe the predicament we found ourselves in. "Ah, shit."

"Dismas… where did the scary butler go?" Ruby asked as she looked up into the darkness of the Elevator shaft. Before I could answer, the elevator shook. Throwing us to the side. I can hear above the sound of wires being cut. By the time I realized what had happened it was too late. The Butler has cut the elevator's lines and we begin to fall. All I could do, I grab ahold of Ruby as we fell.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here. So I'll get to the questions and comments before making my final announcement for the year.**

 **From Zelout24: heh, unfortunately not having the money to buy his prized locket will be the least of his problems. But that will be revealed next year I suppose.**

 **Thanks for writing Zelout24 and Merry Christmas**

 **From gold crown dragon: Yep, though I got to say. This was my least favorit arc I have written so far. This feels a bit cliché if I am honest. Still at least I can take a break for the remainder of the year… oh wait. Crap I forgot about new years.**

 **Thanks for writing gold crown dragon Merry Christmas.**

 **Right so with that done I want to say sorry that I couldn't write anything longer then this. Time got to far ahead of me and I can't write tomorrow due to the holidays. So more or less I had to rewrite this entire arc's direction to fit the time schedule. More or less Dismas was going to be dragged back to Beacon to which Ruby reveals everything after stabbing her imposter. Guess I'll trade that in for a mixture between a doppelganger captain America escape ending instead. Though I suppose I can bring everyone's favorit crusader in for a short time. That wouldn't hurt the story much since he will make his appearance in the third season. Anyways enough rambling. Merry Christmas to all. (or Happy Hanukkah) And I'll be seeing you all in the new year.**

 **Please Fav and Fol the story. Leave a comment, question, or Christmas greeting down below.**

 **This is Wombag1786 wishing all a Merry Christmas/Hanukkah to all, and to a new year.**


End file.
